Miracles of Madness
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: This is the story of Lauralye, a girl who comes across the dark mysterious man we all know as Erik, after being caught stealing from a local fair. Can she shed some light on his life? Can he show her kindness? E/OC
1. The Diary of Lauralye

**Hey everyone..thanks for choosing my story to read. I'm horrible with summaries and plots so just let me know what you think.**

I guess the reason I'm writing this, is to tell a story that no one else has heard before. A story that everyone doesn't seem to know. My name is Lauralye Benneite, and I am an old woman now. I sometimes forget about the young, beautiful girl I once was. Now I'm not an author like the great Herman Melville, nor have I ever written a book, but this story needs to be told. I feel that soon I shall die, and if I do without writing this then no one shall know about me, or him. Him? You ask? Who is he? The man that I am writing about is more than a myth, and I spent almost half my adult life with him.

This is the story about a man,who no one understood and sought out to be nothing more than a hideous monster. But I of course didn't think that of him, which is why this story must be told. For when I die, this journal I am writing in can be found and someone if not everyone can finally know the truth about the so called "Opera Ghost." Now I never knew him as the "Opera Ghost." to me he was only a man, but not just any man. I thought of him as a pure genius, who turned my life into the happiest it had ever been. So to begin the story, I must tell it to you the way it happened or else it wouldn't be a true story now would it? No. So in order for me to bring up my days spent with the "Opera Ghost," I have to start at the beginning. I was born in Paris during the coldest day in December of 1851. My father and mother were so poor, that the only shelter they had away from the snow and sleet, was in a leaking shack on the other end of town. I was swaddled in newspaper and had a wooden crate as a crib. I never got to know my parents, because on that same day in December both my parents came down with consumption and died shortly after.

I was found a day later by the authorities and was taken to the local orphanage. I guess you can say that the remainder of my childhood was simply normal….I personally hated it because not only were we treated like slaves inheriting terrible conditions and revolting chores day after day, but the clothes we were put in were nothing more than rags. I think I wore the same pair of black, cheaply made boots for eight years of my life and when they would break, the despicable Mr. Crawley would just nail the worn soles back together. Who's Mr. Crawley you ask? Mr. Crawley ran the orphanage that I lived at. He was a revolting man in his fifties, with disgusting blonde hair and horrible decaying teeth. Sometimes I often thought that he was bringing up all us girls, to be sold off to a brothel of some sort.

Each day and night we were only fed cabbage soup, and sweets were not aloud. Once I remember my little roommate Silva, bringing back an éclair from the bakery when she found a Franc on the street. After dinner was long over she called myself and three of our other good friends back to our room. Once the door was closed off, she cut up the éclair into five pieces and passed it out to share. It wasn't long before Mr. Crawley broke into our room and found out what we were doing. Not only did he lash us each ten times for breaking the "No Sweets" rule, but he also made us watch him eat the éclair in front of him. It was during the end of the year 1870 that I decided I was going to break away and be free. I still remember that night, as if it were yesterday. The air was cold, it was snowing heavily and the hallways of the Orphanage were ever so quiet. I hated the thought of leaving my friends behind, but earlier that day I heard Mr. Crawley talking to one of his disgusting businessmen that came to visit him. They were sitting around in his office smoking fags, and drinking cheap liquor. My revolting chore for the day had been to take a bucket of water and scrub the bathroom floor that was down the hall from his office. While I was returning I passed the door of his office to hear my name being said and stopped to listen. What I heard haunted my future and I knew right then in there I had to leave, before it was going to be too late. Now I was eighteen going on nineteen years old and usually when you turned that age you were to be married. Now since I had not gone to school, and I had not gone out into the working world, I had not met a suitable man. I couldn't imagine who would want a scrawny girl like me for a wife anyway, but when I stopped to listen, my world flashed before my eyes.

There in the room with Mr. Crawley was this old disgusting man, who looked very similar to him, talking away about wanting a wife to cook and clean for him, and that's when I heard Mr. Crawley say..

"Lauralye will be turning nineteen soon….I'll sell her to you for twenty thousand francs."

The thought of even living with that man turned my stomach to the point where I wanted to puke right where I stood, let alone having to perform any sort of wifely duties. I waited, waited for the gross man to deny Mr. Crawley's offer, but he didn't disagree; he shook his hand for the longest second before getting up and saying…

"You have a deal, I'll be back for her in the morning."

That night, I waited until everyone fell asleep and packed up a small bag of my belongings, and opened the rusty window near my bed. I couldn't become some sex slave to a man who never shaved and always smelled like a pub. I didn't say goodbye to any of my friends, nor did I tell them where I would be going because even I didn't have a clue.

Once I was out the window, I walked down the snow covered streets without a cloak and without proper shoes. Each time I took a step forward, my feet became wet with snow, so wet that I wouldn't be surprised if they became frost bitten. The dress I wore came down past my knees and had so many holes in it, that the cold wind swept right through to my thighs. As long as I didn't have to become that man's wife, I didn't care. I knew as long as I got far away from the Orphanage, my life would become safer. After walking almost the whole night, I found shelter in a dark alley beneath a wooden crate. I took a seat in the wet snow and placed my hands underneath my arms, to keep warm; but sadly with all the wind it didn't help. I thought about the work house, and perhaps asking for a job there. At least it would be dry and I could make a few francs for washing clothes or something. Then I thought about even going to ask for work at the Brothel but knew that if I went there, leaving the orphanage would have been for nothing. The following morning the sun did not come up nor did the snow stop falling. The temperature had dropped several degrees and I cursed the sun for not shinning and warming me up just a tad bit.

Eventually I trudged on in the snow wearing my wet shoes and soaked dress hoping to find work or even a dry place to rest. It was then that fate played throughout my body and caused my stomach to rumble with hunger. To this day I still thank my stomach for doing so, because if not for my stomach I wouldn't have found the man that this story is all about. My stomach rumbled in hunger and so I stopped to place a hand over it to hush it up, only to look around and find a large wooden fence placed up in a field not too far from where I stood. Curiously I stepped closer to it and walked around it's huge form. The fence must have boxed in a mile of the field and I could only wonder what it was holding inside it. As I walked around it, I finally came to a locked gate. I needed to know what was inside the fence and so I came across a small hole in one of the posts and found myself kneeling down to look through it. Inside there was like nothing I had ever seen before. All along the left and right sides there were white housing tents, and at the far end a gypsy caravan with smoke coming out the top of it's chimney. Down the other end there were empty wooden stages with unlit lanterns along the sides of them, with a large painted sign that spelled out "CIRC DU FREAK"

It was then that I realized I had come across a traveling fair of some sort, and knew that I was bound to find something to eat if I could get inside. I pushed on the post hoping to get it to move aside so I could slip my slim body behind the fence but it wouldn't budge. I then moved to the next post and tried to do the same, but once again I found myself still outside of the fence. Finally I moved to the next post and this time I got what I wanted. The post was so loose, that as soon as I pushed on it, it moved aside leaving a small gap to fit myself inside. Once I was on the other side of the fence, I was extra quiet to make sure I wouldn't be seen. I searched around for any kind of food I could find but came up empty handed. This place didn't even keep a spare trash bin lying around to search through for even a half eaten apple.

That's when I came across a wooden ticket booth that had been painted blue and orange with a sign that spelled out "EXPOSITION DE MONSTRES QUARTE FRANCS" _(Freak Show Four Francs)_

I knew that there had to be something inside so I jumped into the ticket booth and looked around for anything I could steal. There was a cheaply hand made desk placed there with ticket stubs scattered all around. Ticket stubs weren't going to feed me, but if I could find francs at least I could buy something. I began to rummage through the drawers. A few quills, a book full of empty receipts, a few things of ink here and there but nothing useful. Just as I was about to give up I came across a small brown bag and opened it up to find it full of francs. I immediately spilled them out on the desk and counted each one with such happiness. First five, then ten, then twenty five and finally thirty. Thirty francs! Thirty francs were enough to buy me at least a weeks worth of meals if not a place to stay for a night or two. Everything was going so perfect until I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer. Quickly I hid the bag of francs into my bag of belongings and jumped out of the ticket booth. I looked around my surroundings only to see the white tents and the snow still falling. When I began to walk back towards the loose post of the fence I heard someone call out for me to stop. I didn't turn around nor did I hesitate to stop and think of what to do next. No, I immediately ran and as fast as I could. Once I made it to the fence, I dived through the small opening with my belongings still in my hand. I would have gotten away with it too, if not for the post coming back down over my leg and trapping me . I tried to pull my leg out, but the post continued to scrape the back of calve, causing it to splinter and cry out in pain. It was then that who ever was chasing me, grabbed my leg and pulled me back through to the other side.

When I turned to glance up all I seen was a man who I could only describe as being similar to the "Wolf man" stood there staring down at me. He had fangs and brownish hair growing off of every part of his body. He wore a black satin shirt, with brownish trousers and his boots were so big that they resembled those of Frankenstein.

"You steal from us?"

His broken English didn't make understanding easier and could only imagine what was going to happen to me now.

"You steal from me you steal from boss!" he growled.

I didn't say a word to the freakishly looking man and lied there in the snow too terrified to do anything but stare. Suddenly he grabbed me with his long furry fingers and enormous strength and pulled me to my feet. My leg was bleeding from when the post came down on me and I could hardly walk but the monster pressed me on. I wasn't sure where he was taking me to but I only hoped that it was possible out of the fairgrounds. When we came to a white tent that was bigger than the others, he through me inside and I landed on something soft. When I opened my eyes to look down I noticed that it was a red and blue threaded rug sort of like the ones they make in places like Persia. Just when I thought the worse was over, the monster's furry hand came down at me once more but this time, it snuck into my bag and took out the bag of francs I had stolen.

"This girl stole from us boss." it replied.

He then threw it past me, and I was sure it was going to his the ground and spill out everywhere, only it didn't. When the monster threw the bag of francs up into the air I heard something, or someone catch hold of it and looked up to see. There in front of me, stood the one the wolf man called "Boss." He stood at least six feet tall, thin build, dark black hair and a half white mask covering the right part of his face. The other side however, was so flawless that he could have been the mayor of the town for all I knew. His beautiful blue eyes looked down upon me with such shame before reaching over on his desk for a dog biscuit of some kind and throwing it towards the wolf man, who caught it in his mouth.

"Good job Wolfgang, you may leave us now."

Wolfgang must have been the creatures name and he bowed before his boss before leaving the tent. I still lied there on the floor too afraid to make a move and could only imagine what he was capable of. His tent however was very beautiful with it's decorative paintings hung all over and his Persian looking rugs scattered everywhere. In front of me was a hand crafted desk at which he stood at and behind it were long drapes, probably marking off where his bed was. On the other side of the tent however, there sat an old piano with music sheets scattered all around it. From what I was seeing I guessed him to be some sort of musician on the side of being "Boss."

"So you like stealing from others do you, mademoiselle?"

His deep yet frightening voice immediately drug me out of my daydream.

"I was hungry and in need of something to eat. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't in need of serious help, Monsieur."

"How many francs are in this bag?" he asked as he knelt down to my level and waved the small bag of francs in my petrified face.

"Thirty, Monsieur." I blurted out.

"And how many did you take, Mademoiselle?"

"None, Monsieur."

The tent became silent and I heard him sigh before taking a seat at his desk.

"Usually with a situation like this I would have to notify the authorities, but I never contact the authorities and do you know why, Mademoiselle?"

I shook my head no and the man immediately stood up once more and came rushing to my level.

"Because in this fairground I AM THE AUTHORITY!"

I buried my head within the rug and began to cry. Never had I ever been so frightened in my entire life.

"Do you still want to steal from me you little vixen?" he growled.

"No, Monsieur."

It got silent once again and when I didn't get a response I looked up to see him circling my body and looking down at my dress.

"Why are you dressed in those rags?" he asked.

"I don't have any other clothes sir. I ran away from the orphanage because they were going to sell me off to this despicable man."

"And that is why you stole from me?"

"Yes and no other reason. I wouldn't have done that if I had food and money of my own."

The man who stood before me continued to circle my body, with his hands placed behind his back. His suit looked ever so soft, and he smelled of expensive French cologne. As much as he scared me, I felt safe within his tent and didn't want to leave. Finally he held out his boney pale hand, I accepted as he pulled me to my feet.

"You're lucky I feel sorry for you Mademoiselle. I know what it feels like to be hungry and wet and the last thing I need is for a young lady like yourself catching consumption. Therefore I shall punish you for stealing from me."

"Punish me?" I questioned.

"Did I stutter? Yes punish you. Therefore you will work for me and I shall pay you each week and you will have your own tent on the other side of the fairgrounds."

I couldn't believe that this man was helping me. He still scared me but I wasn't going to argue with him and accepted his punishment. Hell if it were going to keep me fed and alive it was an offer I couldn't afford to decline.

"Don't thank me and don't ask me why I'm doing this. Do we have an agreement?"

I nodded, and he nodded back.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Lauralye..." I said in a frightened tone.

"There is a tent across the other end of the fairgrounds. It's yours and I expect you to keep it clean and to be back here tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"What work shall I be doing Monsieur?"

"I'll see what sort of work I have open, now be gone."

I was so happy at that point that I wanted to blurt out "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" but I knew that he asked me not to thank him. Quickly I rushed out of his ten,t and back out into the cold. I ran all the way down to the end of the fair grounds where a small white tent sat. I threw back the door, to see a small cot and a desk. It wasn't much but it was going to be home. I immediately kicked off my worn boots and jumped into the covers of the cot before sighing. For the first time in my life I had a bed….a real bed, and a warm place to call home.


	2. The New Dress

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I'm getting a lot of hits but more reviews would be nice as well. I like hearing what others think of my story. Once again I don't own Erik or any of the Phantom characters.**

**And so it continues….**

The following morning, I awoke way before the sun came up. I was so grateful that someone took me in that the least I could do for a man that refused to be thanked, was to show up on time. As I got up out of my nice warm cot, I sighed…It had been ever so long since I actually had a good night's rest. After slipping on my worn out boots, I left my tent and proceeded to walk over to where my boss's tent was. Once again, like the day before the sky was foggy and the air was so brisk, that it sent a chill right through me. It was then that I wished that I had a cloak to wear or at least a blanket to wrap around me.

Once I made it to my destination, I entered to find that my boss was no where to be found. I called for him a few times, but I didn't get a response. I knew that snooping wasn't one of my fondest things, but his tent was just so beautiful that I couldn't help but take a stroll. I walked past paintings of beautiful buildings and came across a wood burning stove that was lit. I always knew that there was a reason as to how his tent always stayed so warm. Afterwards I approached his desk and couldn't help but notice a small wooden picture frame set upon it. I picked it up in my cold hands, and stared down at the beautiful woman whose picture was inside it. She had curly long locks, pretty eyes and a slender body. She looked as if she were an opera star of some sort. Before I could even put it down, I heard that familiar creepy voice once renter the tent again.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mademoiselle?"

I glared up to see my boss standing at the doorway of the tent carrying a handful of wood for the fire. He was once again dressed to perfection in his black suit and the strong scent from his French cologne was already reaching across the room to where I stood. I immediately placed the picture down and came around from behind his desk, too embarrassed to say another word. He walked over to the wood burning stove, and placed the wood down beside it, before turning to face me with that mask.

"If there is one thing I despise Mademoiselle, it's a snooper."

"I'm sorry Monsieur, I love your home it's a beautiful place." I replied sheepishly.

I heard him sigh, and watched as he walked around to the other side of the tent and came back, carrying a brown and white layered dress and a new pair of boots. My eyes widened as soon as I seen them and couldn't understand why he was doing this. The dress wasn't anything fancy but to me it was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before in my whole entire life. He handed them to me, and pointed to the curtain behind his desk.

"You will change into those clothes behind the curtain."

I just shook my head over and over again and walked behind the curtain carrying my new clothes. Once I was behind the curtain my eyes widened once again at the sight of what was there. I was now standing in his bedchamber, which was even more beautiful than the living area. There was a steel swan shaped bed placed in the middle, draped with red linens and a black quilt. Beside the bed there was a nightstand with a music box sitting upon it. The music box I found most interesting, because of the monkey sitting atop of it was dressed in Persian robes. How badly I wanted to wind up the golden crank on the side of it, but knew that it was best to leave it be. Quickly I tore off my old dress and slipped the new one on….it was a perfect fit and couldn't get over how the boss knew which size I was? I then put on the boots he had given me and sighed with such happiness as they immediately warmed my snow drenched toes. Hanging beside the bed, there was a tall mirror and I approached it to take a gander at my new look.

The glass within the mirror was cracked over and over again, as if someone had been using it as a punching bag. I didn't understand why it looked that way but I was totally satisfied with my new look. I could have glanced into that mirror all day long, but sadly my boss started calling for me.

"Are you alright in there? What's taking you so long?"

As soon as I heard that, I knew that he was most likely loosing his patients and so I came out and looked at him.

"Why did you buy me clothes?" I asked.

"Well you work for me don't you? And anyone who works for me surly cannot go around working in such rags."

I smiled and began to say the words "Thank you" but he turned and gave me a dirty look.

"What have I told you before about saying that to me?"

When I didn't answer, he sighed and threw on his long dark cloak.

"Come, we mustn't be late."

I followed him outside his tent, as we trudged along through the fairgrounds. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I knew that it wasn't anywhere bad. The cold went right through me like a hurricane, but my boss didn't seem to mind it. He trudged along like it was a nice warm summer day. We approached the gypsy caravan that I had seen the day before, and my boss knocked like a gentleman, before stepping back to wait. When the door opened, a large woman with black hair and earrings appeared. I knew right away that she was a gypsy and I wondered what my boss had in store for me.

"Ah Monsieur what can I do you for today?" she asked with a welcoming smile.

"May I come in Esmeralda?"

"But of course my dear boss, you are always welcome in my home."

When Esmeralda made way, my boss motioned me to enter before him and he followed behind me. Once inside the caravan, I could smell the delicious scents of food cooking over the fire, and wondered what Esmeralda's job was in the fair. Her caravan was colorful and very homey.

"What you bring her here for? She looks as if she hasn't had anything to eat in a decade." Replied Esmeralda as she glanced at me.

My boss came to my defense, and stood in front of me.

"Her name is Lauralye and she is in need of a job. You run the kitchen, and so I was hoping you could give her some sort of duty to help you with."

Esmeralda looked at me once again and then smiled.

"Are you hungry sweet heart?" her voice was calm and loving.

"Am I ever." Was all I could think of saying.

Quickly Esmeralda approached her stove, and began to fix me up a plate of breakfast. She then set it down at the table and pulled out a seat for me.

"Please sit down and eat, darling."

As I took my seat, I looked down at the plate of eggs and toast. It smelled divine and I couldn't help myself from quickly engulfing it. This had been the first breakfast that I had ever eaten that wasn't made up of day old cold pourage. My boss stood around watching me for a few minutes, before bidding Esmeralda farewell and leaving. Once I finished my breakfast, Esmeralda showed me around the kitchen.

"My job in the fairground, is to provide every performer with something to eat. Every day I wake up early and prepare breakfast and then I load each plate into a basket, before walking to each tent to hand it out."

"And then what do you do?" I asked.

"Then I come back and prepare dinner. Dinner takes more time to make and it has to be delivered by five PM, because the fair opens up at Seven."

"What will I do?" I asked curiously.

"You can be my new deliverer."

For the remainder of that day, Esmeralda had me help her with making the day's dinner which was "Cream of mushroom soup with a side of bread." I hardly spoke unless I needed to ask her to help me as I tried my hardest not to mess anything up. That night, she loaded up each entrée into a large woven basket, and handed it to me. My job was to go around to each tent and hand out the food to the performers. I never realized how many performers my boss had until I had to deliver the food. Some were wolf men, others were acrobats and others were bearded women. Once I made my rounds, I came across my boss's tent and looked inside the basket to see that it was empty. Confused, I walked back into Esmeralda's caravan and grabbed a bowl to fill up with soup, when she walked in and grabbed it from my hands.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked.

"You forgot the boss; there wasn't anything left to give him."

Esmeralda's expression turned into a frown as she put the bowl of soup aside.

"Oh forgive me dear for not telling you earlier. The boss doesn't get dinner or any other food from me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He doesn't eat, nor does he wish to be bothered."

"Well he has to eat sometime."

"I'm sure he does, but I keep his requests near and dear to my heart and leave him be. I hope that you can do the same."

I nodded, and left the caravan for the evening. That night as I lied in my tent, I peered out to see all the performers performing, and entertaining the large crowd that had showed up. I never would have thought in a million years that a freak show would draw such attention. On the other side of the fairgrounds, the empty side where I was; I seen my boss's tent lit up in golden candle light. I often wondered if he were as lonely as I were and if perhaps a little company wouldn't hurt. After slipping my boots back on, I walked to his tent and entered to see him writing at his desk. He was still dressed in his suit and he didn't show any emotion what so ever. After a few seconds, he stopped writing and glared up at me with those haunting blue eyes that hid behind his mask.

"Is there something I can help you with Mademoiselle?"

"I was kind of lonely and thought that perhaps a conversation with you, would make me feel a little better."

He went back to his writing once again, and I heard him mumble…

"I'm not the conversation type as you can see, Mademoiselle. And I've also been meaning to tell you that my wishes are to be complied with, and those wishes are to be left alone."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" I asked.

"You can't be lonely, if you've been alone your whole life."

I understood that this man wanted to be left alone, and so I complied with his wishes and turned around to leave, that was until I heard him call for me.

"Wait…Mademoiselle."

I turned around and saw him motioning me to take a seat on the opposite side of his desk.

"So I take it that you enjoyed your first day of work. Surly she's tried to fatten you up ten times by now."

I turned away and took offense as to what he had just said to me. I have been scrawny all my life and it was as if he were putting me down, for being as thin as I was.

"Something I said, Mademoiselle?"

"No…it's just that my whole entire life I've been living at this horrible orphanage, that has never allowed me to eat normal food. Now this morning I did and it's…it's just so wonderful."

My boss did not smile, nor did he show any emotion as to what I had just told him. Perhaps he knew that I was thanking him in my own way and didn't want to acknowledge it.

"You know I'm going to be turning in for the night and usually I don't do this, but perhaps you can eat them."

My boss went into the drawer of his desk and took out a box of assorted French Chocolates, and not just any chocolates, the expensive kind. He placed the box in front of me and pulled away the cardboard lid.

"The bearded lady bought these for me this morning. Personally, chocolate usually tears my dreaded stomach to shreds and I didn't want to be rude to her. It would be a big help to me if you ate a few; making the box look a bit emptier to show that they didn't go to waste."

"I never met somebody that doesn't like chocolate."

"Oh it's not that I don't like it. I like chocolate just as much as the next person but the expensive, rich kind doesn't make me feel so well."

I wanted to indulge myself within that box of delectable, smelling candy but knew what happened the last time I tried to eat a sweet.

"No thank you, I don't think it be such a good idea." I replied pushing the box back towards my boss.

"Well why not? It couldn't hurt your weight."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"You look as if you've been starved to death."

"You don't look any better, Monsieur."

I had to admit, I was pretty angry but that last comment was uncalled for. I must have hurt his feelings, because he quickly threw the lid onto the box of chocolates and placed them back into his desk.

"Fine….forget I offered you any, just leave now."

I turned to leave, when I knew that I owed him an apology and turned back around to face him.

"I'm sorry Monsieur; I didn't mean to say such things to a kind man such as you. It's just that when I lived at the orphanage, I wasn't aloud to eat sweets and if we were caught horrible things happened to us."

My boss sighed and glanced back up at me with those mysterious eyes.

"Just forget that I offered any to you. Goodnight Mademoiselle."

I knew that he was still hurting over what I had said, and just decided to leave him be and walk back to my tent. Later on that night, it began to rain very hard causing the snow to turn to ice. The weight of the snow was so much, that it caused the roof of my tent to cave in, causing the wind and rain to pour in. I was lying in what was now a soaked, freezing cot and couldn't get warm no matter what. I thought about what to do but only stayed put in that freezing wet bed. This however would turn out to be the second stupidest thing I would ever do, because the following morning I was so weak from the cold that I couldn't even move. Because I decided to stay in a wet bed all night with the winter air blowing in on me, I had caused my self to become very ill. When I didn't show up at Esmeralda's caravan that morning, my boss came looking for me, and when he entered my tent and found me lying in such conditions he quickly lifted me up from my soaked cot. He didn't speak to me, nor did he waste a moment of time. Instead he draped me with his warm cloak and took me to his tent where he lied my shivering body down within the linens of his own bed. I remembered lying there hacking my head off, and smelling the French cologne that was indented within the blankets. I also remember lying there alone wondering if I was ever going to see the light of day again.

I couldn't blame anyone but my own self and knew that if I died, there was anyone but me to blame. I wasn't sure where my boss had gone to, but one thing was for sure, I was very lonely. I eventually passed out from how high of a fever I had and the next thing I remembered was waking up somewhere that wasn't familiar to me. There were beads hanging everywhere, and the linens didn't smell like French cologne anymore. It was as if being with my boss was a wonderful dream and I was trapped in a nightmare. It was then that Esmeralda appeared and placed a damp cloth on my forehead.

"It's about time you woke up. You've been out for two days."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In my caravan, the doctor thought it is best to keep you someplace that the cold draft would stay out of."

"Where's the boss?" I asked.

"He just left. He's been checking up on you since he went for the doctor. You have consumption and need to take it easy. The worst is far from over."

"When will the boss be back?" I asked.

"Perhaps later…why?" she asked.

"I need to thank him again." I replied.

With that being said, I passed out once more into the blackened darkness of my illness wondering about my boss and why he had helped me once more. I began to think that perhaps the boss was my guardian angel sent from above to keep me alive…..and alive I was…for now…

**Ok that's the second chapter everyone….the green button below is for clicking…you know what to do…Thanks! **


	3. Never again

**And so our story continues…. Thanks for continuing to read everyone…**

I lied there ever so lonely in that bed, waiting for my boss to re appear….I wasn't sure how many hours went by, but I knew for sure that he would return. I didn't understand why he had helped me but I was certain that he wasn't as horrible as he seemed. It was getting dark by the time I heard the caravan door open and my boss's familiar voice talking to Esmeralda. Seconds later he appeared from behind the beaded curtains, dressed to impress once again. He had a dark colored bottle in his hand and sat it down on the night stand, before leaning over to cover me up with the quilt that was all a mess on the bed.

"You need to stay covered up." He replied in an agitated tone of voice. "You nearly died in my arms the other day, you stupid girl."

"That isn't such a nice thing to say." I replied before hacking my head off again.

"Well when the roof caves in on your tent during a freezing rain, you aught to know better than to go back to sleep."

"Well what was I supposed to do? You told me not to bother you."

My boss ignored my last statement, and tended to the bottle that he had brought in with him. He opened the cork that was keeping what ever was inside the bottle, and poured the contents into a goblet that was sitting on the night stand.

"Well you've really done it to yourself, now haven't you girl?" he replied as his long arm slunk under my back and shifted me upwards, while his other hand held the goblet up to my lips.

"What is that?" I asked as the disgusting scent of what ever liquid was inside the goblet, began to slither up my nose.

"Medicine to help take away that horrible cough."

"It smells like a skunk." I said as I turned my face away from the goblet.

With the hand my boss had around my back to hold me up, he used his fingers to push the side of my face back towards the goblet, in a motion I could only describe as being "Forced." This man was truly going to force me to drink that horrible smelling liquid, which probably tasted much worse than it smelled.

"Now don't be childish. I made this for you and it's really going to help take away that coughing."

Once again I turned away which made him even angrier than he already was. Once again he forced my head back towards the goblet and waited for me to open my mouth. When I didn't, he went off on another rampage.

"Damn it girl, do you seriously want your lungs to fill up with fluid and suffocate you?"

Hearing that scared me and I quickly held my breath and swallowed the liquid from the goblet, which actually didn't taste as bad as I thought it would. The only way to describe the taste would to say that it was as thick as molasses, with just a slight flavor of vanilla. Once he sat the empty goblet down on the nightstand, he gently lied me back down on the bed and removed his arm from under me. I didn't want him to, his arm was warm and it kept me calm.

"That didn't taste as bad as it smelled." I replied as I lied my head back down on the pillow.

"That's because I flavored it with vanilla. If I hadn't, I'm sure that it would have tasted slightly worse than it smelled."

"Am I going to die?"

My boss took a seat beside my bed and shook his head.

"Not everyone dies from consumption."

I couldn't believe that my boss was actually telling this to me. I didn't believe him for one second. I was certain that he was just trying to make me feel better, but I wasn't going to go for his lying.

"Everyone dies from consumption…I don't know anyone whose lived to tell about it."

"Well you know one person." He added.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me."

Everything fell silent, except for my occasional cough. I wasn't sure to believe him or to laugh at him.

"You caught consumption, and yet you call me stupid?"

"Hey, I couldn't prevent myself from catching it. What happened to me was unpreventable, and I was lucky that I lived."

"How did you catch it?" I asked.

My boss turned, away and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"I've already said too much. You don't know me mademoiselle and I don't wish you to. You don't know how badly I was once treated, or how terrible the place I lived in was."

I laughed at this. I found it completely hilarious that a man such as my boss could even be talking like this. He was rich and handsome in a creepy sort of way. Seeing me laugh, automatically put him to shame and he stood up in anger and proceeded to leave, when I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Wait…please don't leave."

"Why not, you seem to think that my childhood is something to laugh about."

I calmed myself down and wiped away my smile. He sat back down, and I looked at him full of such curiosity.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you it's just that I grew up in a gross orphanage. Nothing could possibly be worse than that."

He glanced up at me..

"Oh really? How about a feces covered cage on wheels."

His voice cracked at the last word in his sentence. If he were telling the truth, which I was sure he was, then I knew that by laughing earlier had hit a nerve.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

Once again he looked at me and grabbed my shirt.

"Do you think I wear this mask to fit in with the freak show? I am a freak, Mademoiselle and wearing this is the only way to live my life."

Before I could even say another word, my boss stood up and stormed out of the caravan. I knew that what I had said hurt him but I just couldn't get past the fact that he himself was a freak. He didn't look like one and he damn well didn't act like one. It was then that Esmeralda came into the room and fixed the covers on my bed.

"You're welcomed to use this room as long as you want. You mustn't let the boss get to you, he's had a rough life and sometimes talking about it brings back open wounds."

"Why did he have such a horrible life?" I asked.

Esmeralda laughed.

"I became his first hired worker Lauralye, and to this day I still do not know why. I do know that his heart has been broken for almost quit a while now."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He told me once, that he fell in love with a girl who couldn't love him back. Her name was Christine and not earlier this year he saw in a newspaper, that her and her husband had gotten into a carriage accident and died. He said he loved her with everything he had within him but she couldn't love him back and so he freed her."

It was then that I knew who the picture was of on his desk and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was someone who was only looking for love and yet he couldn't get it in return. A little while after, Esmeralda had to leave my side to pass around dinner. While she was gone, my boss returned once more carrying a plate full of food. He set it down on the nightstand, and without saying a word, he placed his arm under my back and lifted me up to a sitting position. Once again his long, slender arm made me feel warm again and I hated it when he took it away from me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Well the doctor says that you need to eat and so my job is to make sure that every morsel on this plate is gone."

He then sat the plate down in front of me, and I glanced down to see that it was filled with nothing more than a thick looking liquid.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Broth, what does it look like?" he replied placing a spoon into it.

"It doesn't look like any broth I've ever eaten."

It really didn't, I had eaten broth before, but never had it ever looked chunky and thick.

"Well of course it doesn't look like any broth you've ever eaten. My stomach can't take regular watery broth and so years ago I decided to try something new and threw some vegetables into it, along with some milk. It not only thickens it up, but it also tastes better and does the same job."

I smiled, and ate the broth as told. It actually didn't taste bad at all and I began to change the way I felt about my boss. After I was finished, I handed him the empty plate and that's when he lied me back down with his arm.

"Where will I live now that my tent is ruined?" I asked.

"Esmeralda said that it be ok, if you stayed with her."

I didn't argue with him, and watched as he tucked me in for the night. He then turned around to leave me, when he turned back around to face me, as though he had forgotten something.

"I almost forgot." He replied.

He then bent down on the floor and came back up holding a large, plum, velvety looking cloth.

"This is for you. I realized that without this in the dead of winter, you surly can't survive."

He lied it down in front of me and I lifted it up to see that he had bought me a winter cloak. I pressed it against me and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that.."

"No I didn't, but the last thing I need is to be buying you your coffin. Just don't thank me for it or else I'll have to take it back."

I obeyed his wishes, and watched as he turned to leave.

"I shall be turning in for the evening. I will see you tomorrow morning."

Without another word he left me alone and I watched out the window as he walked back towards his tent, without another word. The following morning I awoke feeling well rested. During the previous night I didn't cough nor did I hack my head off. It was as if the medicine and the broth, if not his kindness had cured me. I got out of bed and Esmeralda fixed me up some breakfast. It had started snowing again and I wondered what time my boss would be returning.

"When do you think he'll come visit me today?" I asked Esmeralda as I ate her breakfast of eggs and ham.

"I don't know dear and I would appreciate it if you would stop asking me about him, as if you two are the best of friends. He has no friends and you'll soon find out that his kindness towards you is nothing more than business."

"I know, but I think he's different than most men I've met."

"You'll find out that he has a bad temper sooner or later. Just last month, one of the performers broke the stage and he went crazy on him. He may seem sweet now, but you haven't seen him when he's on a rapid rampage."

"And what do you do when he's on a rampage?" I asked.

"I stay away from him, until he cools down."

I didn't know it then, but today I was going to find out what Esmeralda meant by the boss having anger issues. So for the remainder of the day I waited inside the caravan for the boss to visit me, which he never did. It bothered me that he didn't show up and it even worried me. I thought that perhaps he was busy, but soon others began showing up at the caravan asking Esmeralda if she had seen him. That was when I began worrying again and wondered where he had gone off to? Later on after the show had long ended, was when the news had gotten out. Some of the performers had also gotten worried about our boss's whereabouts when he didn't show up to close. They formed a search party and went out into the city to search for him. It was late that night while lying in bed, when I heard one of them come barging into the caravan, begging Esmeralda to come quickly. I stayed put, in order to stay out of the cold as had happened as Esmeralda explained to me, was that the boss had gone out to run a few errands earlier that morning before the sun came up. While he was on his way back to the fairgrounds, he had been cornered in an alley, by four hoodlums who robbed him. Before leaving him unharmed, the boss's mask fell off and when the hoodlums saw his face, they beat him so badly that he didn't even get a chance to fight back. The search party found him bleeding in a dark alley and carried him back to the fairgrounds to search out for Esmeralda to help him. I wanted to go to his tent and help out as well, but knew that it was best to stay indoors and out of the cold.

The next morning, I awoke as usual and walked out to eat my breakfast. Esmeralda was working on preparing breakfast for everyone and I wanted to ask about my boss, but didn't want to make her upset for asking about him.

"If you're wondering about the boss he's very, very hurt."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Those hoodlums busted his legs up so bad, that he can't even get out of bed to relieve the piss from himself."

"So I guess the doctor is looking after him." I said as I ate another forkful of the eggs on my plate.

"I wish that were true dear. They want me to look after him, but God knows I don't have the time. Not with making the food and all."

This was my chance to get closer to him, and I knew that maybe if I looked after him I would have a chance at gaining his friendship.

"I could look after him for you." I replied.

Esmeralda laughed so loud that it echoed off the walls of the caravan.

"You dear? You wouldn't last in that tent for more than five minutes. Do you think this is a game? You think you can walk right on in there and take care of him? He has more of a temper now than he's had in the last year. He's in pain and there's more of a possibility of him telling you off."

I wasn't scared, and I didn't back down. I still told her that I would do it and finally she agreed.

"His cuts need to be cleaned and he needs to stay off his feet, no exceptions."

I quickly threw on my cloak like a love sick school girl and rushed out the door to his tent. Once I entered, I walked behind the curtain to see him lying in his bed, with his eyes shut. He was wearing his mask, and it didn't appear that anything was wrong with him at all. It was then that he opened his eyes and glared at me.

"What do you want you stupid girl?" he asked.

"Esmeralda sent me over here to help you."

"I don't need any help with anything. Just leave me alone!" the tone of his voice rose with every word and I didn't listen, I just stood my ground.

"I can help you."

"Go back to the caravan before you catch your death!"

Esmeralda was right, when he was angry, he was livid.

"I'm not leaving, my job is to help you and that's what I'm going to do."

Finally he gave in, and pressed his head back against the pillow in such pain.

"Well if that's the case, you can prop my left leg up against another pillow if you don't mind." His voice sounded tired and full of such anger. I approached the foot of the bed and lifted up the black quilt to reveal both his bare legs wrapped up in bandages from his knees, down to his ankles. I gently lifted his left leg up and placed it on a pillow before covering him back up.

"I heard what they did to you."

"I have been on this earth for thirty five years and never in those thirty five years was I ever beaten to a pulp with such objects. I swear if I can ever walk again, I'm never going to let someone do that to me ever again."

And surprisingly he kept to his promise because I would find out many years down the road, that after that day my boss started carrying a small derringer in his pocket when ever he went out.

"You do understand that Esmeralda sent me over here to clean and dress your wounds?"

He looked at me with an expression I could only describe as being sarcastic and then shook his head in non belief.

"You can't be serious?"

"But I am." I replied.

It was then that he took a pillow from off of his bed and chucked it at me with such strength.

"I'm going to tell you one last time girl, get out!"

His anger scared me, scared me to a point that I knew he was capable of anything and so I did as I was told, and left his tent. I often wondered if his so called Christine ever put up with such anger. I wanted to get to know him better, but he never gave me the chance. When I returned to the caravan, I sat down at the table and put my head down. Esmeralda stood preparing supper and laughed at me.

"Now do you understand what I meant earlier?"

"I don't want to give up on him Esmeralda."

"Boss doesn't have any friends dear and I'm sorry to say this, but he never will. Not with his attitude and anger towards people."

"There has to be something that I could do to change his ways." I replied as I sat there racking my brain out for an idea.

"Well my mother always said that "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

I laughed when Esmeralda told me this.

"You said before that the boss doesn't eat."

"No I said he doesn't eat my food. You should make him something and take it over to him."

Esmeralda left me alone and I continued to sit at the table thinking about what to make him. Surly he wouldn't want to eat anything too greasy or thick because of how weak he was. I then thought about what he told me a few days earlier, about how he loved chocolate but not anything too rich. The decision was then made; I would prepare the same thick broth he had made me and make him a cup of hot coco. I remembered how the boss told me he made it and followed every thing he told me. First the watery broth, then the milk, and finally the vegetables. While it was cooking in a pot over the fire, I tasted it and it actually didn't taste half bad. It needed something though and so I looked around the caravan for something to add in it when I found some garlic. I sprinkled just a tad bit of it into the soup and mixed it up…perfect. Once the broth was done cooking, I melted a chocolate bar in a thick clay mug and added some milk to it, before stirring it up. When everything was made, I placed it on a tray and walked over to my boss's tent to serve it to him. He was asleep and so I set the tray down on the nightstand beside the monkey music box, and touched his shoulder.

When he opened his eyes, he glared at me with such anger and reached for another pillow to through at me, that was until he smelled the food.

"What's that smell?" he asked.

"I made you something to eat. Surly you must be hungry."

He glanced over at the food that was steaming on the nightstand and then looked back up at me.

"That was really nice of you, but I couldn't possibly sit up to eat it."

"Then I'll lift you up just like you do with me."

He paused; it was as if he were running out of excuses as to why he couldn't eat the food I had made him. He then sighed and told me the real reason why.

"In order for me to eat I would have to take off my mask."

From the size of the mask, I couldn't see how his face could be that bad but I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. I nodded, and glanced back at the food, before glancing back at him.

"I'll leave the food there for you and you can eat it when ever you want."

It was as if he were surprised at the fact that I understood him. I turned to leave him when he called out for me to stop.

"Wait, before you go you can clean and dress my wounds if you'd like."

I smiled and turned back around to tend to his request.

"I'm not a nurse as you know and surly I haven't ever done this before…" I was babbling on and on to a point where I should have just shut my mouth acted like I knew what I was doing. The boss stopped me though and pointed to under the bed.

"There's a basin under the bed."

I knelt down and took the blue ceramic basin out from underneath the bed and emptied the contents out of it, which were some extra bandages, a wash cloth and a bottle of hard liquor. I stood there not knowing what to do next, but my boss quickly tore me out of that thought by guiding me through it.

"Fill the basin up with the liquor from the bottle you just took out of it."

I did as I was told and filled the basin up with the strong smelling alcohol and waited for him to tell me what to do next.

"Place the rag into it and let it soak. While that's soaking unwrap the bandages from around my legs."

I approached the foot of the bed and lifted back the blanket to get to his bare legs. Before I could even touch the bandages, my boss spoke to me.

"Just take your time and do it gently."

His voice sounded scared as if I were going to hurt him or something. I did as I was told though, and took my time unwrapping each strand of bandage from around each leg. My boss only stopped me after every few minutes, to catch a breather from the pain. I asked him over and over again if I were being too rough on him but he just shook his head and told me to go on. Once both the bandages were off his legs, I stared down at the repulsive looking bruises that covered each of them. Something was different though, something on his legs didn't fit the injuries that were just made the day before. Beside each of the bruises were large thin scars, scars that had to have come from being struck by something over and over again but not by a bat or bludger. I ran my fingers gently over each one to try and figure out a solution as to where they came from.

"What are those scars, on your legs?" I asked.

"That my dear, is none of your business. Just do what I asked you to do."

Still I kept glaring down at the scars and tried to figure out where they had came from.

"They look like they've been there a long time."

My boss sighed once again and tried to put past the anger that was burning up deep down inside him.

"Look, just take the soaked rag and dab it all over my legs."

I did as I was told and began to dab the rag all over his bruises. He gasped in pain every once in a while, but he stayed strong. I wondered what his birth name was. He didn't look like a Michael, nor did he look like an Anthony. I knew that everyone in the fairgrounds called him "Boss" but I wanted to know what his real name was. I knew that I was risking a great deal by asking, but I just needed to know.

"Would it be improper to ask you what your name is?"

He smiled devilishly.

"Perhaps, but then again no one has ever asked me what my real name is. Then again, I preferred being called "Boss" it's more proper."

"Well I just wanted to know what to call you besides "Boss" you know, for when I'm not working."

I finished cleaning his legs, and began to tightly dress his wounds again. When I was finished, I placed everything back under his bed and turned to leave when I heard his voice call out for me again. I turned around to face him and he sighed….

"When you're not working, you may call me Erik."

**Ok another chapter done! Happy Labor Day everyone!**


	4. The Invite

**Ok Sorry about the long time it took me to update. I have been working on a novel to publish and I finally got it done and sent out. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope to get more as the chapters continue. Any suggestions? Send them on over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera….Unfortunately**

**And so it continues.**

That night, I didn't bother the man named "Erik" any more. After bandaging his legs up like he asked me to, I came back to the caravan to rest. As I lied there in my bed, I glanced out the window to see Erik's tent still lit by candle light. I wondered if he ate the meal I had made for him and if he had enjoyed it. There were many things about Erik that I still didn't understand and wanted to find out. I didn't want to sound curious, but I wanted to know what he was hiding behind his mask. Was there really anything in this world so horrible, that one felt the need to hide it? I wasn't sure, but in time, I was going to make sure to find out. I tried to stay awake as long as possible, waiting for those candles within Erik's tent to go out but after watching them for hours, they never did. I had guessed that they never did, but I wasn't sure because I fell asleep long before I could find out. The following morning, I awoke to Esmeralda tapping me on my shoulder. I rolled over to find her standing at the end of my bed with her hands on her hips.

"You're back to being well again Lauralye, and it's time to start earning your keep again." she replied.

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head, but Esmeralda just pulled them off me and forced me to my feet. I quickly dressed, and sat down to eat my breakfast, before Esmeralda handed me the basket of food to deliver. After throwing on my cloak, I turned to leave when Esmeralda stopped me.

"And don't be stopping to visit the boss. Finish delivering the food first before you even think of stepping foot inside his tent."

I nodded, and walked outside the caravan carrying the heavy basket of food in my hand. It was snowing again, and I couldn't help but begin wonder when spring was going to arrive. I wanted to visit Erik so badly, but knew that I had to deliver the food first before stopping to do so. I knew that if I stopped in to visit Erik, he would surly scold me for putting him before my job. After delivering the food to every single tent within the fairgrounds, I finally walked to Erik's tent and wiped my snowy feet before entering. Once inside, the first thing I noticed was that the small stove was not lit and the temperature within the tent was dreadfully cold. After sitting down the empty basket, I threw a few logs into the stove and lit, it so heat could once again flourish throughout the freezing tent. I felt terrible for not coming in late last night to check on it, since I knew that Erik couldn't get out of bed to do it himself. Everything within the tent was silent and I began to worry that something was terribly wrong. I didn't call out his name incase he were sleeping, and I walked as quiet as I could around the red curtain. When I was in front of his bed, I looked down,to see that he was indeed fast asleep with every single blanket he owned piled on top of him. He must have gotten cold in the middle of the night and knew that the only way he was going to stay warm was if he pulled every blanket he owned on top of him. My glance turned to the nightstand, where the once food filled tray was now empty. I was certainly surprised to find that he had eaten everything I had made for him. As I leaned over to pick up the empty tray, I noticed that he was still wearing his mask. He probably wore it, just incase I decided to come back and check on him during the night. Just as I was about to quietly walk off with the dirty dishes, the cup that had been filled with hot chocolate fell off the tray and hit the floor with a loud clank. It was only until I bent down to pick it up that I noticed that it had awakened Erik.

"Sorry about that." I replied. "I'm a complete dunce sometimes."

I turned to face him, and noticed that he didn't seem to care that I had waken him up.

"It's completely fine." he said in a tired tone of voice. "I usually don't like sleeping more than four hours a day."

"How do you feel?" I asked.

Erik pressed his head up against his pillow, and groaned out a sound that could only described as if an angel were moaning in pain. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss hearing that beautiful sound.

"Is there anything that you need from me?" I asked.

Erik shook his head no and closed his eyes again, indicating that he wished to be left alone so he could fall back asleep. I picked up the dishes and walked back towards the doorway of the tent to leave, when I heard him call out my name.

"Lauralye."

I turned towards him, waiting for a response, and what he said brightened my day.

"Thank you for dinner, it was very delicious and it put me right to sleep."

I nodded and wanted to tell him that it was the least I could have done for him, but knew that he hated the thought of me thanking him and so I left without another word. I had wanted to stay but knew that Erik was a man of his privacy and I wanted to give him as much of it as possible. I returned to his tent later that night to find his bed completely empty. I became scared at the thought of him either falling out of it, or being injured somewhere. Quickly I walked around to the other side of his bed to see that he wasn't there. That's when I heard the sound of beautiful music begin to play. The sound was soft, but so beautiful and sad at the same time. I followed the music out to the front of the tent only to find Erik sitting at the piano playing it gracefully. I didn't understand how he had gotten out of bed and over to the piano, but at the moment I didn't care. I was more interested in how wonderfully he played and if the song had lyrics to it. I slowly approached the piano, and stood behind him as he continued playing. When the song ended, I watched as he placed his head down sadly and mumble a name, but not just any name, Christine…

That's when I interrupted by tapping him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around in a quick hostel motion, and grabbed a hold of my arm with his violent strength.

"You're hurting me." I groaned as his grip tightened.

As soon as he saw that it was me, he let me go and turned back to his piano.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about that Lauralye." he replied. "I'm not used to being in the presence of company."

"I understand Erik." I said as I stood there not knowing what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked him the question I was wondering about earlier.

"How did you get out of bed on your own?"

Erik turned towards me once more and grabbed hold of a wooden crutch that was leaning up against the piano.

"It's amazing what one finds in his closet."

"Why do you have it?" I asked.

Erik patted the empty space on his piano bench, motioning me to sit beside him. Once I did, he began to play again. The tune he played was a little happier, but I still couldn't help but think of it to be sad.

"Years ago I lived in Persia and worked in the palace as a dark magician." said Erik after a few moments. "I had an acquaintance, named Nadir and one evening he fell down in the palace and broke his leg. I gave him this crutch to help him walk and he must have given it back to me when he was well again."

"You were a magician?" I asked in a curious tone.

He nodded as he continued to play.

"I have had many careers in my lifetime." he replied.

"Who did you entertain?" I asked.

"The Emperor and his people."

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

Erik stopped playing, and his face went blank. He didn't say a word, and for several minutes, he stared into complete space before answering.

"I didn't leave, I escaped."

"Why?" was all I could get out before he grabbed his crutch, and got to his feet to walk over to his desk.

"I've said too much about myself little girl."

"My life was just as hard as yours Erik." I replied angrily.

That was the worst thing I could have ever said, because within seconds, Erik was up and in my face. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer to him. I had never been so close to him before and the closer he pulled me to him, the more I became frightened of him. Erik defiantly had a terrible temper and saying what I had just said was one of the many ways for him to bring it out.

"No one will ever know the pain and suffering I've been through, and no one will ever live a life more horrible than mine. Everyday my heart aches for the life I had been given, and everyday I pray to God to take it away. And yet day after day I awake and I'm still here."

When he let go of me, I fell back onto his carpet and lied there watching him as he stumbled over to his desk. There was something paining Erik deep down within his heart and I badly wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me. I wanted to know more about his life and why he his heart was full of so much hate, but he wouldn't say a thing. He kept all his emotions bottled up within his soul and there was nothing I could do to release them.

"Haven't you anything better to do then to just sit there?" he yelled as he began to write something down onto a piece of parchment.

I got to my feet and walked outside the tent to leave him be. Seeing that it nearly dark, I knew that I had to go back to the caravan to deliver the food out before the show started or else Esmeralda would have my head for not showing up. Once I walked through the door, she was just finishing loading the basket up with food.

"Back just in time." she replied as she closed its wicker lid.

I nodded, and took the basket to begin my trek to all the tents. Many of the workers were not in their tents because they were too busy setting up for the night's show. I handed the food to their wives and children instead of handing it to them. Their were a few dwarfs shoveling the snow and a few other freaks stringing new lights around the stages. I wondered what was so interesting about the show and tonight decided that I would watch. Once the food was finished being delivered, I walked back to the caravan where Esmeralda was there to greet me. I placed the basket down on the counter, like I always did and that's when she asked me about doing her a favor.

"Lauralye." she replied. "The one who runs the ticket booth is sick tonight. He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to give out tickets tonight in his place."

I thought about it for a few minutes and realized that I hadn't anything better to do and so I agreed.

"Come then, I'll show you what to do." she replied putting on her cloak.

Esmeralda walked me over to the ticket booth and took out all the supplies: a book, a tray with a few francs inside it, and a roll of ticket stubs.

"Pretty simple, it's four francs per ticket. You take the francs, tear off a ticket, tear the ticket in half and hand them the torn halve."

"What do I do with the money at the end of the night?" I asked.

"Someone comes around and collects it so just stay put in the booth until then. If you need help, you know where to find me." she replied.

Once Esmeralda left, a thin man dressed in a black trench coat approached the wooden gate and glanced at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"What do you do in the show?" I asked.

"I do the lighting and open and close the gate. I haven't seen you around here before." he replied.

"I'm new. I came here a few days ago. I hand out the food."

"Right. Then again I don't live within the walls; I live in town which explains the reason why I haven't seen you before."

He then approached me and held out his hand.

"I'm Lonnie, Lonnie Markeet."

I shook his hand and smiled.

"Lauralye."

"Well hopefully I'll be seeing you around more often." he replied as he walked back over to the closed gate.

Lonnie was handsome, but I couldn't see us as anything more than good friends. I had never been in love before and I often wondered when it would occur, or when I would meet someone? Once the gates opened, the large crowd standing behind it rushed in and over to my booth. They were like rabid animals trying to get in as fast as they could to see the main attraction. I could hardly get a pause between receiving the money and giving out the tickets. For every ticket I gave out there were twenty more people wanting them. I didn't mind doing the job tonight, but I couldn't imagine being the one who did the job night after night. I hoped that in the morning the one who worked the booth would feel better again so I didn't have to repeat this job the following night.

Hours past and I stood there in the ticket booth with the crowd finally gone and no one else to give tickets to. The streets of Paris were dead except for a passing carriage every now and then but the shops had long closed down for the evening. When the last person left the fairgrounds, Lonnie shut the gate, as I waited for someone to collect the money off me. As I gathered up all the francs, I knocked down the book that was full of all the receipts. I bent down to pick it up when I heard a hand slam down on the surface of the booth and a familiar voice speak to me.

"Carnie, do you have the francs? It's freezing out here, and I'd like to get back to the warmth of my tent."

I knew whom the voice belonged to and immediately bent back up to see Erik standing there with his dark cloak draped around him. As soon as he seen that it was me standing behind the booth, his serious expression changed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um…Carnie…is that his name? well he got sick and couldn't work the booth tonight."

"Well then, thank you for taking over." he replied.

I handed the bag of francs to Erik and came out of the booth.

"Well goodnight then." I replied.

"You look cold." said Erik before I could turn away from him. "Why don't you come to my tent for a while and warm up by the fire?"

I was somewhat cold and couldn't say no to his offer, and so I agreed. We walked in silence back to his tent as he used his crutch to keep himself from falling over.

"You're the one who shouldn't be out in this." I replied.

"Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I can afford to stay off my feet. I've got a whole fair to take care of."

"I could have brought the money to your tent." I replied.

"That's very kind of you but I had other things to attend to as well."

Once we were back at his tent, I had a seat on the opposite side of his desk as he sat down and spilled the francs out onto its surface. He then began to count them as I sat there in silence watching him. Once he was finished, he opened his desk drawer and took out the box of chocolates he had offered me a few nights ago and offered them to me again…and this time I accepted. I chose a square shaped one and indulged myself into its sweetness. To this day, I have no idea what flavor it was, but it was the best piece of chocolate I had ever eaten.

"Oh before I forget." began Erik after watching me eat the chocolate for a few moments. He went into his desk, pulled out a small bag of francs, and handed them to me.

"That's your weeks pay. I added a little more so that you could buy yourself some soap and what ever else a girl such as yourself needs to survive."

"That's very kind of you Erik, but I can't accept it." I replied.

"It's perfectly fine girl, you need the money more than me."

"It doesn't seem right to take the extra money though." I argued.

He sighed, and then looked back up at me again.

"Tell you what; if you feel so bad about the extra francs then give me something in return."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well it has been a long time since I had someone for dinner. Why not join me in a meal tomorrow night? You and I just eating something and taking part in conversation."

"Doesn't seem fair." I replied. "It makes it seem as though you're buying my friendship."

He gave me a dirty look before going back to counting his francs.

"You're right, forget I even asked." was all I got out of him.

I felt completely bad about rejecting his offer and so I did the only thing I knew how to do…agree.

"I'm sorry Erik; I would love to join you for supper tomorrow night."

He looked up at me and nodded.

"Ok then, tomorrow night after you finished delivering the food."

Once again, I nodded and stood to leave.

"See you tomorrow night then."

I then walked back to the caravan, knowing that tomorrow night I would be dining with the man I owed my life to.

**Ok End of chapter 4...Let me know what you think. Thanks again everyone a new chapter should be up as soon as possible.**


	5. Forbidden Questions

_**Hey everyone, sorry about taking so long to update this story. I've had my hands full with other things and a new Fanfiction. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please let me know if you like it or not…thanks again.**_

That night as I lied in bed, all I could think about was Erik. His name seeped through my body like a wildfire. How I loved his name ever so much, and wanted to say it over and over again. Erik had been the first and only man to ever treat me like one of his own. His way of being kind was different, and I loved it ever so. The following morning, I was up way before Esmeralda could come and wake me. After dressing in the brown dress Erik had bought me, I smiled and walked out to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. As I sat there eating the oatmeal Esmeralda had made me, I hummed a happy tune.

"You seem rather happy today." replied Esmeralda as she placed everyone's breakfast into her wicker basket.

"I'm extremely happy." I said.

"Happy about what?" she asked.

"I have been asked to join the boss in dinner tonight."

Esmeralda's face went completely blank as soon as I said the words. She was acting as if I had been asked by the devil himself to join him for dinner.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Esmeralda went back to packing up the basket, and shook her head.

"No, it's just rather strange that he would ask someone to join him for supper. He hates company as far as I know."

"I was surprised myself."

After I finished my breakfast, I placed my cloak around me tied it tight. Esmeralda then placed the heavy basket into my arms.

"There must be something he likes about you."

I smiled, and walked out the caravan door. I followed my usual route around the fairgrounds, delivering breakfast to the wolf man and his family, the acrobats, the sword sallowers, the bearded lady, and then to Lonnie Markeet's tent. When he came out and saw me standing there, he smiled.

"Good morning Lauralye." he replied.

"Same to you." I replied handing him his bowl of oatmeal.

I was about to walk away, when he grabbed hold of my arm.

"You're done your route aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Well why don't you come inside my tent for a while?"

I knew that Lonnie liked me more than a friend. I knew he wanted to make me his girlfriend, but I wasn't interested. I was actually far from being interested in someone like him. Yes he was very nice, but my heart yearned for another.

"Please come inside for a while." he pleaded.

After a few moments of staring down the path at Erik's tent, I agreed. Lonnie took the empty basket from my hands, and lead me inside his tent. He sat it down on the floor, and motioned me to take a seat on his cot. Lonnie had hand drawn pictures hanging within the walls of his tent. They were hand drawn pictures of everything from the woods behind the fairgrounds, to the acrobats juggling objects.

"You like to draw?" I asked.

Lonnie sat down beside me, and began to eat his oatmeal I had delivered to him.

"Yes, I open the gates by day, an draw by night."

"You're a wonderful artist, why are you in a place like this?" I asked.

"I want to travel to Florence." he replied with a mouth full of oatmeal.

"Then why work here?"

"I need money to travel. I've been saving everything I make, in order to earn enough to travel."

"How much more do you have to go?" I asked.

"A few months."

I sat there looking around his tent, and smiled at the beautiful drawings.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They died a long time ago. I've been on the run since I was seven years old. I promised myself long ago that I wouldn't wind up in an orphanage."

It was then that Lonnie's arm reached out, and touched my back. It wasn't the same warm feeling that I got from Erik, and I hated it. I wanted it to be Erik's arm that was around me, not Lonnie's. I stood up to leave, when Lonnie stood up as well.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I picked up my basket, and shook my head, trying to think of a believable excuse.

"I have to get back…almost lunch time."

I turned my back to leave, when Lonnie spoke once more.

"I'd like to take you out on the town one evening."

I had to think of an excuse, I just had to. I didn't want to go out with someone I totally had no interest in.

"I'm always working during the evening." I replied.

"Well one evening after work."

I had to get back to the caravan. I didn't have time to argue with this persistent child. Finally I turned to leave, and left him with a simple "I'll think about it." On my way back to the caravan, I stopped in front of Erik's tent and stood there glancing at it. I wondered what he was doing, or what he was thinking. I also wondered if he'd get mad if I bothered him for a few seconds. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to pop in and say good morning, I entered his tent. When I was inside, I glanced around, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Erik, are you in here?" I called.

When I didn't get an answer, I walked around to his bedchamber, and pulled back the drapes. When I noticed an empty bed, I realized that he must have stepped out for a bit. I thought about waiting for him to return, but I knew Esmeralda wanted me to come back and help her with preparing lunch. After taking one last look around the tent, I left knowing that I would be returning later. After I returned to the caravan, I helped Esmeralda prepare cucumber sandwiches, and brownies for lunch. I often wondered why Erik didn't eat anything Esmeralda made. As I stood there making the sandwiches, I glanced at Esmeralda who was mixing the chocolate batter for the brownies.

"Esmeralda, could I ask you something?"

She smiled.

"Of course you can."

After placing a few cucumbers on a slice of bread, I placed another slice on top of them to complete the sandwich.

"Why doesn't the boss eat what you make?"

"He never has." she replied.

"But why?" I asked curiously.

"You're going to see him tonight; why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I'm afraid to ask him certain things. His temper is frightening."

Esmeralda then handed me the chocolate covered spoon she had been mixing with.

"You can lick the spoon if you'd like."

I smiled, and indulged myself into the sweetness of the chocolate batter.

"If you're afraid to ask him things, then why did you agree to have dinner with the man?" she asked.

I wiped my chocolate covered lips, and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess there's something about him that I like."

I don't understand what you could like in a man who shuns himself from the world."

I wasn't sure myself, but whenever I was around him my body became warm. After delivering lunch to everyone, I hurried back to the caravan to prepare dinner. I was becoming excited, because in just a few hours I would be with Erik once more. I found myself wanting nothing more than for the sun to set, and for the stars to come out. Tonight while everyone would be busy with the show, I would be in the company of Erik. That night, as I delivered the food to every tent, I was glad to find that Lonnie was out working and not waiting for my arrival. I set his dinner on the cot inside of his tent, and ran back to the caravan to drop off the basket. As I placed the basket down on the counter, I found myself standing in front of the mirror, running my hand through my brown curls. It was then that I noticed Esmeralda's reflection standing behind me in the mirror.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" she asked curiously.

I glanced down at my brown dress, and then back to her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Besides, it's the only dress I own."

Esmeralda pulled my arm to her wooden wardrobe closet, and opened the oak doors.

"Nonsense, you can't wear your work clothes to dinner." she replied, as she began to rummage through the dresses hanging within the wardrobe. Esmeralda was a much bigger woman than me, and I found it almost impossible that one of her dresses were going to fit me. She then pulled out a red skirted dress with a white top. Surprisingly it was just my size.

"I don't mean to offend you Esmeralda, but did you actually fit into that at one time?"

Esmeralda laughed, and her wide stomach heaved up and down at the statement I had just made. When she finished laughing, she placed the dress in my arms.

"I wish I could have been able to fit into that dear, but sadly that is not my dress. It belonged to my daughter."

As I glanced down at the beautiful dress, I wondered why Esmeralda hadn't told me she had a daughter.

"You have a daughter?" I asked.

"I had a daughter."

"What happened to her?"

Esmeralda placed a butterfly shaped hairpiece into my curls, and smiled.

"A few years ago I was part of a traveling caravan. I had a husband, and a daughter around your age, along with a long traveling caravan of friends. We were traveling from town to town selling rugs and food. We were actually on our way here when another caravan of gypsies caught us. They ordered us to turn around and when we refused, they opened fire on our caravan. Everyone besides me had died. Not long after, I found my way to Paris and noticed the boss building the fairgrounds. The rest is history my little Lauralye."

"I can't accept this dress, Esmeralda."

"Nonsense, put it on."

I walked into my bedroom, and changed into the beautiful dress. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled. It made me look so beautiful, and I loved it. Never had I liked the way I looked, but the dress I was wearing made me think otherwise. When I stepped out in front of Esmeralda, she smiled at me.

"You will make that man's blood boil tonight."

I stopped looking down upon myself, and met Esmeralda's eyes in a confused gaze.

"Blood boil?" I questioned.

"It's an old gypsy saying. It means that he'll like the way you look."

I hugged Esmeralda, thanking her over and over again for being so kind to me. I then hurried out of the caravan, and down the path to Erik's tent. When I was standing inches away from his tent, I took a breath and entered. Inside was lit by candles, and the wood burning stove was roaring away at the wood that had been thrown into it, making the tent ever so warm. The air smelled of rich, French cologne, making it obvious that Erik was present.

"Erik, I'm here." I replied after a few seconds.

Then, from behind his bedchamber drapes came Erik with his crutch, dressed in a his black, satin suit and white mask. The mask he wore however was different that the one I was used to seeing him wear. Usually the mask came down over his lips, but this one came just above it, exposing his right lip. The top of his right lip was malformed, and his flesh looked rather tough looking. Besides that, he looked devilishly handsome, immediately weakening me at the knees. As he approached me, his cologne surrounded my body, causing me to inhale it's bittersweet scent. When he was no more than a few inches in front of me, I noticed that his beautiful blue eyes were eyeing my dress up and down.

"My my Lauralye, you look ever so beautiful tonight."

For the first time in my life, someone had spoken ever so kindly about me. I smiled at him, and tried to hide my blushing face.

"Thank you Erik."

"Where did you get such a dress?" he asked.

"Esmeralda let me borrow it. She said that it wasn't appropriate to wear my work clothes to dinner with you."

"Well she certainly has good taste."

I stood there, not knowing what to do next. I had never been to dinner with another person, let alone a man, a handsome one at that. It was then that he outstretched his hand, and offered me to take it. When his pale hand clasped around mine, its coldness shot through my body. I wondered why his hand was so cold? His tent was ever so warm, but his hand was as cold as…as cold as death itself. We approached his desk that was covered in a red table cloth, with a single lit candle sitting in the center. He pulled out my chair, and I took a seat. He then pushed me in, and proceeded to open a bottle of wine.

"Forgive me, I'm not used to having company. I hope my desk will make a suitable dinning table for the evening."

"Oh, please I don't mind at all." I replied happily. "It's very beautiful."

Once the cork came out of the bottle, Erik poured me a glass of the red wine before pouring himself one. Afterwards, he disappeared behind his bedchamber drapes for the shortest of seconds. Afterwards, he remerged carrying two plates of food. He sat one down in front of me, and then sat himself down across from where I was sitting. I glanced down at my plate of food, to notice that there was a white looking meat smothered in a greenish looking sauce.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Escargots."

I took my fork, and ate a piece, savoring it's garlicky goodness.

"It's very good."

Erik smiled, and took a sip of his wine, swiveling it within his glass.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried that all my hard work cooking it would have gone to waste."

"So you cook your own food?" I asked.

He nodded, and placed his glass down. I couldn't help but stare at his malformed lip. I often wondered why he wore the mask, but began to think that perhaps he had some sort of skin disorder. His eyes met with mine, and I knew he was beginning to get uncomfortable with my stares. He then placed a finger over his malformed lip, and glanced back at me.

"I'm sorry if my appearance bothers you mademoiselle. I would have worn my other mask, but eating with that is nearly impossible."

"No." I quickly replied. "It doesn't bother me, I've just never seen…"

I stopped, and switched the subject.

"So you said you cook your own food."

Erik nodded. "Yes, I have to."

"Why is it that you don't eat anything Esmeralda makes?" I asked.

Erik took a fork full of his food, and chewed it before answering my question.

"In my condition, my body can't have certain kinds of food. There is only a handful of things I can eat without getting sick. That is why I make everything myself."

"Why don't you just give Esmeralda a list of what you can and can't have then?"

Erik took another sip of his wine, and shook his head.

"I'd rather not inconvenience the woman and everyone else. Besides, the least everyone knows about me, the better."

I tended to eating the remaining food on my plate, until Erik began to speak once more.

"Enough about me, what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Well how do you like working here?"

I took a sip of my wine, and smiled.

"I love working here. I can't thank you enough for letting me work for you."

"Please, don't thank me."

After I finished eating, Erik stood up to take the dishes away when I stopped him.

"Please, allow me."

Erik snatched away from me, and proceeded to clean up.

"No, you are my guest of honor."

Seconds later, Erik approached me with his crutch and took me by the hand.

"Would you join me in a dance?"

I had never danced with a man before, and I found the offer quite breathtaking. I disagreed though, not wanting to embarrass myself.

"No?" he questioned. "Why not?"

"I've never danced before."

Erik smiled. "Well I haven't danced in a long time either, which makes us even."

Without another word of protest, Erik walked over to a phonograph that was sitting on a wooden table. He then wound it up by the golden crank that was attached to it. When a slow orchestral melody began to play, he reproached me, and sat the crutch aside.

"I would have challenged you in a waltz, but in the current condition that my legs are in, I don't think it would have been appropriate."

I stood there in silence, not knowing what to do. The music played on, as Erik stood there in front of me, waiting for me to make a move.

"Well, are we going to dance or not?" he asked impatiently.

"I must confess that I've never danced before, nor do I know how or what to do."

I heard him sigh, as his body closed in with mine. He then placed his left hand in mine, and his right arm around my back. The familiar warmth I had once had when I was ill returned to me. When his arm was around me, I never wanted him to remove it.

"Well.." he began. "Place your arm around me as well."

I wasn't sure where to place my hand, and wound up placing it on his pelvic bone. As soon as my hand was placed over it, he ached in agony, causing me to remove it as fast as I placed it there.

"Not there girl." he protested.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Erik shook his head, and relocated my hand to his back. He was so thin, that I felt the ridges of his spinal cord through his suit jacket.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice." he began. "But those thugs bludgeoned my pelvic bone to a state of pure agonizing pain."

Erik then began to slowly sway his feet, and I glanced down to see how he was doing it. That was until he lifted my chin up to glance at him. I had never been so close to him before, and I noticed that his eyes weren't the same shade of blue. His left eye was the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen, it was almost as if it were the shade of ice on a cold December day. His right eye however wasn't as blue as his left. Hidden beneath the mask was a shade of blue all its own, clouded and foggy.

"Don't dance with your mind mademoiselle." he replied. "Dance with your heart."

I began to sway my feet slowly, and soon our bodies were in sync with each other.

"Your eyes." I said.

"What about them?" he asked as we continued dancing.

"They're different colors." I replied, continuing to glance at them.

"Does that bother you?" he asked curiously.

"No, I just never seen something like that before."

"Well, now you have." his voice seemed irritated, yet angry. I hadn't meant to hurt him, and I could tell that talking about his appearance bothered him.

When the song ended, Erik took his hand from around my back and grabbed his crutch once again.

"Do you want desert?" he asked.

Before I could answer, he disappeared behind the drapes of his bedchamber once again. I had to stop asking him questions about his appearance. How could I have been so stupid to do something like that? I probably ruined all chances of gaining his trust and friendship. When he reappeared, he had two small plates. He set one down in my spot, and then sat himself down in his spot. He didn't pull out my chair for me, neither did he bother offering to push me in. It was then that I knew for sure that I had hit a nerve when asking him questions about his appearance. I sat myself down, and glanced down at the chocolate covered cheesecake that was sat in front of me.

"Did you make this?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No, I don't bake much. I bought this at a local bakery. It seems as if it's the only thing made with regular chocolate. Everything else is made with the rich stuff that makes me ill."

I took a bite into it, and took in the delicious sweet taste.

"It's delicious." I replied.

Erik didn't look up at me as he began to eat his slice.

"I'm glad."

He no longer spoke to me, and when I finished my cheesecake, it seemed as if our dinner date was over. He took out his pocket watch, and glared at the time.

"Well mademoiselle, it's getting extremely late, and I must close down the fairgrounds."

I didn't want to leave him. Being with Erik had been the best night of my life, and I didn't want it to end. I knew he was rushing me because I had upset him. We both walked to the opening of the tent, and that's when I turned to face him.

"Thank you for dinner tonight Erik, it was very good."

"Your welcome." was all he said.

"I enjoy your company."

"Goodnight mademoiselle." was the last thing he said, before walking off into the cool night air.

I walked back to the caravan, longing for more. I wanted more than I had gotten. I longed to hug him, and feel his arms around my body. I wasn't sure what had come over me, but as I reached my room I knew. I lied there in the warmth of my bed thinking of one name and one name only…Erik. The reason why I had wanted more then came to mind…I was in love…in love with Erik.

**Next chapter should be up soon. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please send me your thoughts and opinions! Thanks everyone!**


	6. My Guardian Angel

**I don't own Phantom of the opera…but everyone else is mine. Thanks!**

All night long all I thought about was how much I had hurt Erik's feelings. My guilt had gotten so bad, that around four in the morning I gave up and threw on my cloak. Esmeralda was dead asleep, and I quietly passed her room to sneak out. The sky was still dark, and the atmosphere was damp and chilly. I walked down the snow soaked path to get to Erik's tent, only to find it still lit up by candle light. I had thought him to be awake, until I entered the tent to see that he wasn't sitting at his desk. It was then that a tall thin shadow formed from behind the drapes of his bedchamber. I stood still, and watched as the Erik shaped shadow undressed. I couldn't see anything but black, but still my mind wandered to the thought of seeing him do so. Moments later, the shadow disappeared, and reappeared from the drapes. He seemed surprised to see me, but I didn't say a word. He gave a dirty look before taking a seat at his desk.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked in an angry tone.

"Only for a few seconds."

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You should still be asleep."

"I came to apologize to you." I replied.

Erik picked up a few sheets of paper, before glaring at me.

"Apologize about what?"

"For making you feel uncomfortable last night."

Erik paused for the slightest of seconds, before standing to his feet, and throwing on his cloak.

"You must excuse me madam, I have some errands to run before the sun comes up."

Without hesitating, I blurted out like a love sick dog.

"Could I come along?"

Erik paused at the opening of his tent, shocked at what I had just asked him.

"I never had company before on outings."

"Is that a yes?"

I heard Erik sigh, as he took his crutch out of the corner it was in.

"As long as you don't get in my way."

I smiled, and walked outside once more, following Erik in which ever direction he was headed. We walked down the cobble path in silence, until we came to the wooden gates that would lead us out into the city. Erik unlocked the chain around it, and into the city we went. Everything seemed silent, except for a passing carriage every now and then. I hadn't been out into the city since the day I ran away from the orphanage, and to be honest, I didn't miss it. I was quite happy living in the enchanted world of Erik's fair.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Erik and I walked down a dark deserted ally.

"You will not ask questions."

Moments later, we came to a stone building, with a candle lit in its window. When Erik opened the door, a small bell that was attached to it rang out, letting who ever owned it know that we were coming in. Inside was a counter, and behind it was lined with shelves and shelves of glass bottles of all sizes. An older man then appeared, dressed in a white shirt and over coat. As soon as he seen Erik, he went under the counter, and pulled out a brown bag full of items. It was apparent that Erik was no stranger to him, and a regular customer if that.

"What did you load me up with this time?" asked Erik, as he approached the counter.

The man opened the top of the bag, and peeked into it.

"The usual, Laudanum, Kaputine, Panadol, and bandages."

What ever Erik was getting, was heavy pain killers, and headache medicine. I wondered why he was buying this, but I stayed back, and didn't ask questions. Once Erik paid for the bag of medicine, we once again walked back outside. As we continued on, I glanced at the bag and wondered why he bought such substances.

"Erik? Could I ask you something?" I asked.

Erik already knew what I was going to ask, and blurted it out before I could even ask him myself.

"You must think me to be some sort of drug addicted fiend."

I didn't answer.

"I'll tell you right now that it's not the truth."

"Then why did you buy those things?" I asked.

I was certain that Erik was going to answer me, but we came across the bakery before he did so. Once we entered the bakery, the smell of sweet chocolates filled the air. I stood in the isle looking around at all the jars filled with candy, as Erik approached the counter. I wasn't sure what he was buying, but by the way the baker greeted him, it was apparent that he was no stranger to the baker either. Once Erik was finished with the baker, we wound up back at the fair grounds, and right before the sun had come up. I followed him back to his tent, and watched as he set the brown bag of medicine down onto his desk. I was sure he noticed my stare continue to burn at the bag, to a point that once again aggravated him.

"You say you're sorry for making me feel uncomfortable last night, yet you're doing the same thing right now." he replied.

I looked away, and apologized once more.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't understand why you bought all that stuff."

It was then that Erik lost his temper. He dumped the contents onto his desk, and picked up a glass bottle filled with clear liquid.

"This…" he began. "Is Laudanum…"

"I know that." I replied. "Why do you have it?"

Erik's temper went from a ten to a six.

"I have a terrible condition."

"Since when?" I asked harshly. "Since those thugs cornered you in an alley? The pain will go away eventually. There's no reason why you should be using such heavy pain killers."

"For your information you little vixen, I've had this condition since the day I was born."

That shut me up. There I went again…me and my big opinionated mouth. Erik then took a seat at his desk, and eyed me from where I stood.

"I'm not a drug addict, nor do I ever plan on being one. I have a doctor friend in Persia who sends me these medicines pre-approved, once a month. I take half of what the prescription calls for."

Erik's temper had gone away, and I was left standing there feeling like a complete idiot. Did I care for him so much, that I was snooping into business that I had no rights in being in? I sighed, and took a seat across from him.

"I'm sorry, Erik."

"Stop apologizing, you do it too much."

"Because I make too many mistakes."

"You're human, what am I to expect?"

I sat there glancing down at the medicine. I picked up the bottle of Laudanum, and turned it within my hands.

"So what do you use this for?" I asked.

Erik sat there stiff, as if not knowing whether to tell me or not.

"I will tell you, only if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Who would I tell?" I asked.

"Just promise me.."

I smiled. "I promise, Erik."

"I use it for pain."

"What pain?" I asked.

"I have a serious condition. My body is in constant pain from my neck down. I had a terrible life, filled with abuse and…and harsh punishments and cruelties beyond your imagination. The Laudanum keeps me on my feet, and not in my bed suffering from such pain."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Erik was such a handsome man, how could anyone ever want to hurt the likes of him? It brought me to tears thinking about it, but I changed the subject before I could let the tears fall. I picked up another bottle, and handed it to him.

"What's this for?"

It's Kaputine, it's used for headaches."

"You get headaches?" I asked.

"Chronic ones, headaches that are so painful you'd think your head was being bashed in by a hammer."

"Why do you get them?" I asked.

Erik only paused, before changing the subject.

"I…I would prefer if you didn't know. It's rather painful for me to tell you, let alone having to show you. The medicine doesn't help as much anyway…I still get them from time to time.."

I didn't understand what he meant, but picked up the last medicine, which was a box of tablets.

"That." he replied. "Is for sleeping."

"You have trouble sleeping?" I asked.

"Like I've said, when you've had a horrible life such as mine, one can only wonder how I'm still living."

Before I could even answer him, I heard Esmeralda's voice calling me, like a worried mother. I watched as Erik took out his pocket watch, and look at the time.

"It seems as if it's time for breakfast to be delivered."

I smiled, and made my way to the doorway of his tent.

"I'll see you around."

Erik didn't speak another word to me as I walked out. When I reached the caravan, Esmeralda was there to greet me.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"With the boss."

Her eyes widened. "The whole night?"

I laughed…

"No, I came home last night and rejoined him this morning."

Inside the caravan, my breakfast was already set out for me. I took a seat, and began to devour the pancakes that Esmeralda had made me. As she packed up the basket, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed curious.

"So how was last night?" she asked.

"It was fine, can't complain." I replied, taking a sip of milk.

"So tell me, what do you call him when you're in his presence? I know it's not "Boss."

I froze, Erik had told me to keep him known as "Boss." I couldn't tell her, because if it got around the fair, Erik would surly know it was me who opened my mouth.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"So you know his name?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

"I can't tell you. He made me swear…"

Esmeralda didn't ask again, and handed me the basket.

"He must like you."

I took the basket from her hands, and blushed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Why else would he tell you his name?"

I didn't answer, and walked out of the caravan to start my daily chore. When I came to Lonnie's tent however, I didn't bother going in. I stayed ever so quiet, and placed his breakfast at the doorway of his tent. Afterwards, I ran as far away from the tent as I possibly could. At the end of the day, after delivering the last dinner, I wanted to go into town. I needed to buy some things with the pay I had earned, soap being one of them. Esmeralda had offered to let me continue to use hers, but it didn't seem right. Everyone was preparing for the evening show, even Erik seemed busy stringing new lights to one of the stages. I didn't bother telling him where I was off to, and snuck outside the wooden gates to get into town. I never knew how busy one town would be in the early hours of the evening. When I had been with Erik earlier, it seemed like a ghost town, and now it was alive as ever. People crowded the sidewalks, vendors walked the streets with their carts, and bars were overfilled. I entered a corner store, and bought a few bars of soap, a hair brush, toothpaste, and a new toothbrush. After paying, I carried my bag of items out with me. As I continued to walk the candle lit streets, the crowds became worse and worse….perhaps this wasn't the right time to be out. On the other side of town, there was a small market where gypsies sold fruits and vegetables. I had wanted to buy something to snack on during the evening hours when I wasn't working. Yes Esmeralda cooked all hours of the day, and there was always plenty of leftovers, I just wanted something….something different. There was so much to choose from. Apples, oranges, bananas, kiwi, and even pears. The last stand in the market however was selling Clementine's. It had been so long since I last bit into the lovely, sweet tasting fruit. Without a second though, I laid down my francs, and the gypsy bagged five of them for me. I was having the most pleasant evening, until I saw my worst nightmare appear a few stands away. There on the other side of the market, was Mr. Crawly, accompanied by that horrible man he was going to sell me off to. He was going from vendor to vendor flashing a small picture. It only took me a few moments to realize that the picture was of me!

The last week spent at Erik's fair had been the best days of my life, and I refused to give it up. I made haste, and ran back towards the fair. I knew it was only a matter of minutes before the gypsy I had bought Clementine's from would tell Mr. Crawly she had seen me. When I made it back to the grounds, I glanced across the street, to see Mr. Crawly coming from a far distance. My heart raced at the thought of having to be sold to his ugly accomplice. The crowd coming into the fair made it hard to get by, but I continued to push my way through. Once I was back inside the fence, I ran to Erik's empty tent, and hid under his desk. I was curled up in a ball, hoping that Mr. Crawly wouldn't find me here…Seconds later, I heard footsteps and voices entering the tent, one of those voices being Erik's.

"So your fair makes a decent buck I see." replied one of the voices.

"Yes, it does. Look gentlemen, I have a lot to deal with at the moment so if you would just get to the point…"

I then glanced over, and noticed Erik's feet sliding under the desk, only a few inches from touching me. I stayed quiet though, and peeked out from a small hole to see Mr. Crawly and his man sitting right at the edge of Erik's desk. They were here! It was all over…any minute now Erik was going to give me away….and by morning I would be married to the hideous man sitting beside Mr. Crawly.

"We've been looking all over the city for someone." replied Mr. Crawly. "I was hoping perhaps you've seen her."

It was then that Mr. Crawly took the picture of me out of his pocket, and handed it to Erik. My palms sweated, as I sat there, waiting for Erik to give me away. There was a silence that stretched more than a few moments, making it the most agonizing few seconds of my life. I watched as Erik's foot tapped nervously against the floor…

"Yes, matter of fact I have seen this girl." he replied.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard Erik's voice give me away. It was over…for sure.

"Where is she?" asked Mr. Crawly in a anxious tone.

"What do you want with her?" he asked.

I watched as Mr. Crawly took a handkerchief out of his pocket and pretended to cry a bit….It was all an act, I knew he hated me down to the core.

"I've missed her ever so much. The orphanage I run misses her. Everyone is asking about their little Lauralye. Without her, the place hardly seems homey." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I have seen this girl."

"Is she here?" asked Mr. Crawly.

"No." replied Erik.

After hearing this, I sighed deeply. It seemed as if Erik wasn't going to give me away after all…

"What do you mean, no?"

"She was here a few nights ago. I hate to disappoint you, but she stole a great deal from my ticket booth and ran off."

It was then that Mr. Crawly and his accomplice stood up in disappointment. Before leaving, Mr. Crawly tuned his glare back to Erik, his evil eyes burning a hole straight through him.

"If you see her, you know who to call."

"And I will; I desperately want my money back ."

"You better hope to God that you're not lying to me Monsieur."

Erik sneered. "Is that a threat?"

Mr. Crawly smiled. "No, not yet it isn't.."

When Mr. Crawly was gone, I watched as Erik stood near the doorway, making sure they left the fair.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop, mademoiselle?" he replied, his voice seeming as though he were very irritated.

I came out from under the desk, and tried to approach him, when Erik's arm extended towards me to keep me away from the door.

"Stay back."

"Why?" I asked.

"Those two fools are still wandering around the fair." said Erik, eyeing them from the crack in his doorway.

"What do they want with you anyway?" he asked.

"That man that's with Mr. Crawly, is supposed to be my husband."

Erik's eyes widened.

"What? Him? What on earth do you see in him?"

"It's not my choice! Mr. Crawly sold me off to him, and when I found out, I ran away."

Erik stood still for a few more seconds, keeping his eye on the fair.

"Ok, they're gone."

I slinked down onto his beautiful Persian rug, and buried my head within my hands. I was so scared, so afraid to be caught.

"This is far from over." said Erik, walking over to his desk. "They'll be back, they know I was lying."

"What am I going to do?" I cried.

Erik stood up, and began to circle me, with his arms behind his back. He circled me at least ten times before he said another word.

"I am willing to help you, but you must follow every rule I am about to give you. I can protect you as long as you listen to me, because once they find you, it is out of my hands."

"I'll do anything." I cried.

"You will do you daily chore, but once the fair opens, you will not be out. You must stay in doors, and out of the city. If you need anything, you will tell me and I or someone else will buy it on an errand outing. The less you are seen, the better. If you want to stay safe, you must think and become like a ghost."

"I'm scared Erik, I won't be able to sleep knowing Mr. Crawly is coming for me."

Erik sighed.

"You will no longer be staying in the caravan with Esmeralda. From now on, you will be staying here with me. No one ever comes in here without having an appointment with me."

I stood up, and without thinking, I grabbed hold of Erik's body, hugging him ever so tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you wonderful man!" I cried.

Erik pushed me from him, and took a step back.

"There is one condition.."

"Anything." I replied.

"Don't thank me."

I smiled. "Agreed."

Erik had other things to attend to, and while he was out, I sat there on the floor of his tent. Even though I was staying with Erik, I was still afraid. When the fair ended for the evening, Erik reentered carrying his crutch. He set it up against his desk, and turned his glare to me.

"You don't have to sit there like that." he replied, throwing a log onto the fire. "You don't have to act like you're my prisoner."

I didn't answer him, as I continued to sit there and feel the warmth of the fire.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, I wanted to go to the bath house."

Once again Erik threw on his cloak, and grabbed his crutch.

"Then I shall escort you there."

I grabbed a bar of soap, and a night gown, before walking beside Erik. As we walked towards the wooden building down the path from his tent. When we arrived, I opened the door, and approached the steel tub.

"I shall be outside waiting for you." said Erik, closing the door behind me. As I slid my body into the warm water, I couldn't help but feel safer already. Erik was my guardian angel who had come to protect me from my worst nightmare. I didn't waste any time in getting cleaned, god only knows I felt bad for leaving Erik standing outside in the cold. After dressing myself in my night gown, I came back outside to see him leaning up against the building patiently.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

As we walked back, I smiled at the thought of walking beside him. The man who stood beside me wasn't only my friend, but he was also the man I loved. I just didn't understand why he protected me when Mr. Crawly came lurking.

"Why did you help me today?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You could have told Mr. Crawly about me…why didn't you?"

"Because I knew he was a bad man, and I would miss my help. Esmeralda seems to have taken a liking to you…"

When we arrived back at the tent, Erik held the door open for me. When inside, I searched for a place to hang up my dress.

"Oh please forgive me." replied Erik, coming to my aid. "I have a place for you to put your things."

We entered the drapes that lead us into his beautiful bedchamber, where he opened his oak wardrobe closet. He then pushed his clothes aside and pointed to the space after his clothes.

"You can put your things here. Don't mind my suits and such."

I wanted to thank him, but I remembered he asked me not to. Afterwards, I closed the wardrobe doors, and turned around to see him pulling down his blood colored blankets.

"You can sleep here, until I get an extra cot."

I argued. "No, I couldn't possibly sleep here. It's your bed, where will you sleep?"

Erik pointed to the floor.

"I will be quite comfortable there."

"You have a condition." I said. "You can't sleep there."

I then looked back at the bed, and shook my head.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"I don't sleep much anyway. Why do you think I offered for you to stay here? I'm up all hours of the night…Please don't argue with me Mademoiselle."

I did as I was told, and crawled into the soft sheets. He then tucked me in, and walked over to his wardrobe and took out a set of black night clothes.

"I'm going to ask you to be considerate, and close your eyes."

I did as I was told, and turned over on my stomach to face his head board. As I lied there, I heard his clothes coming from off of his body. How badly I wanted to look, but I knew better. After a few moments, I heard him tell me that it was ok to look again. When I turned over, he was dressed in a loose, long sleeved, black shirt and slacks that matched. His mask was still intact, and I couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked.

"I will return the same means of privacy that give me." he said, as he went through a cabinet full of his medical supplies. I lied there watching as Erik sat down and began to fill a syringe with a few cc's of the Laudanum.

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

Erik stuck the needle into his arm, and pushed the medicine through his vain.

"Beginning to be."

Afterwards, he walked over to my bedside, and blew out the candle.

"Goodnight, sleep well Mademoiselle. If you need anything, I'll be out at my desk."

For a while, I lied there looking at the shadow of Erik sitting at his desk, that displayed out over the drapes. My head rested in his pillow, inhaling the wonderful scent of his French cologne….the only thing that was missing, was him lying beside me..

**Wow, this was a long one. Please let me know what you think…should I continue? Thanks again everyone!**


	7. Poisoned His Trust

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews…here's the next chapter.**

The following morning, I awoke to the sound of someone groaning. I couldn't complain about my previous night's rest….it was the best night's rest I had ever gotten. His bed was ever so warm, and through the night I slipped in and out of a deep sleep to the smell of French cologne that was indented within the blankets. I had expected to awake and see Erik lying on the floor, but when I stood up he wasn't there. Before walking out into the main room of the tent, I dressed in my work clothes, and brushed my hair. When I walked out into the main room, I noticed Erik sitting at his desk. He had his face placed down in his hand, as he wrote with his other. It didn't take long to realize that the groaning was coming from him.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

He quickly turned with a startle, and I realized that I must have frightened him.

"Oh…please forgive me mademoiselle." he stated. "I'm simply not used to having company."

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You seem as though you're in pain."

"Seems as though my headache has returned. Are you going to work?"

I nodded, and Erik stood to his feet.

"Well then, I shall retire to my bedchamber. I tried to work on some music, but seems as though my headache is making it simply impossible."

I placed on my cloak, and turned to face him once more.

"Do you want me to bring you back anything?" I asked.

"No." he replied. "I just want to rest."

I wanted to stay and comfort him, but I knew I had to leave. After walking over to the caravan, I went in and sat down at Esmeralda's table. She placed a doughnut and a glass of milk down in front of me, and I began to eat it.

"So, how is life with the boss?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess."

"Tell me." she replied. "has he become more than just your boss?"

Oh how I wished I could tell Esmeralda that he tried to make a move on me…but if I did, I knew I'd be lying.

"No, he's just my boss."

Esmeralda then handed me the basket full of breakfast, and smiled.

"Well at least he's keeping it professional. I guess I had him pictured a bit wrong with him asking you to stay with him."

"He's protecting me.."

"I used to believe otherwise, but now I know that's what he's doing."

I didn't say another word, as I exited the caravan. I delivered breakfast as usual, and was having an easy morning, that was until I approached Lonnie's tent. I had to be quick, and quiet…or else he would know I was here. I quietly approached the doorway of his tent, and lied the plate of food down…and then I ran! I didn't get far though, because Lonnie came running out after me.

"Lauralye!" he called. "Wait up!"

I stopped running, what was the use anyway. He would just follow me back to the caravan.

"You've been ignoring me." he replied in a jealous tone.

"No I have not."

"You've been lying my food down inside the doorway of my tent. Now, if that isn't trying to avoid contact with someone, I don't know what is."

"Is there anything you actually need from me?" I questioned sarcastically. "Because if not, I must return to the caravan."

"I asked you days ago about me taking you out on the town."

I sighed…

"Lonnie, I can't."

His face went completely blank…

"And why on earth not? Come on Lauralye…please go out with me..tonight! Yes tonight! Meet me here at dusk, and come to the opera house with me."

"The opera house?" I questioned.

"Yes, they are playing Faust tonight…I'd really like it if someone joined me."

I had never been to the opera house before, and I couldn't say that I didn't want to go. As much as I disliked Lonnie, I couldn't pass up the offer to see an actual show. But then again….there was Erik. He had me promise him that I would never leave the fairgrounds. I thought about what to do for the longest of seconds, before I finally agreed.

"Ok, I'll meet you here tonight at dusk. But I'm only doing this because I want to go to the opera house, not because I want to hang with you."

"Oh dear Lauralye, you shall come to see that you love me."

Yuck…was all that ran through my mind, as I began to walk back towards the caravan. Oh how badly I wanted to go to the opera house, but the thought of betraying Erik made me cringe. I had to do something to keep him from knowing that I would be gone. After delivering lunch, I had some time to spare before I had to return to deliver dinner. I wanted to check on Erik, and so I returned to his tent. I had expected to see him sitting at his desk, but he wasn't. I then walked into the bedchamber, to see him lying in bed fast asleep. His headache must have been very terrible, especially to see him lying in bed this late in the afternoon. I knew it wouldn't last, and within the hour he would be up and looking for me…Then it hit me! I quietly approached his medicine cabinet and opened it up. I would find his sleeping pills, and slip one into a drink…he would be asleep again in no time, and I would be able to sneak out unnoticed. I began to rummage through all the clear capsules of medicine…he had more than I thought. Oh what were they called…Oh yes they were called…Panado! Yes that's it.. The only problem with trying to find the Panado pills was that they were no longer in a box as I remembered them being in. After several moments of trying to find them, I simply gave up and thought of what they looked like. Well. I remembered them being white…only problem was that Erik had 2 capsules with white pills. Ugh! Why did this have to be so hard. I held both capsules in each hand, and played the game of eeny meeny miny mo. I decided to go with the capsule in my left hand, and opened it up to take two of the pills out. After closing his cabinet back up, I poured him a glass of water and threw in the pills and watched them dissolve into the liquid.

By this time, Erik had awaken and saw me standing over near his wardrobe closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a groggy tone.

"I'd thought you'd be thirsty." I said, handing him the glass of water.

Erik didn't say a word as he drank down every last drop of the water. He then placed the empty glass on his nightstand, and lied back down.

"How's your head?" I asked.

"Feels as though a I've been beaten with a club." he replied.

I gently took a seat at the edge of his bed, and smiled.

"Why do you get them?" I asked.

"Get what?"

"Chronic headaches?"

"That's something I'd rather not discuss."

What happened next, not only frightened me, but it also angered him. If I would have known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have opened my big fat mouth.

"Could I help you?" I asked.

"How could you possibly help me?" he questioned.

I then scooted closer to him, and reached out my hand to touch his black hair.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"This.." he began. "Is doing nothing for my nerves."

I didn't back down though, and asked him again.

"Where does it hurt?"

Erik's pale hand then gently came up and touched my wrist. His soft touch was like an electric jolt to my heart… Then with the slightest of movements, he placed my hand on the left side of his skull, just above his ear.

"Right there?" I asked.

"Yes, terribly." he said.

After his hand let go of mine, I began to gently massage the area with my fingers. He didn't seem to mind at first, and he even sighed at the feeling. It was then that I made a wrong move, I trailed my fingers down to his ear. Oh I only wanted to touch him, feel the warmth of his skin, but instead I let my hand wander around his hairline. As I continued trailing my fingers around the hair that curved his ear, I felt my fingers slide beneath his hair…What? My fingers had gone underneath his hair…It was then that I knew he was wearing a wig…Why? Why would he wear such a thing. Did I remove my fingers though? Of course not. No, instead of removing them and acting like it never happened, I continued to trail my fingers up the side of his skull from inside the wig. Erik was too mesmerized by my massage, that he didn't even seem to notice that my fingers were underneath his wig…that was until I gasped at what I felt. As my fingers trailed up above his ear, the smoothness of his skin went away, and what I felt horrified me. The flesh was thin, dry, and blistered in most spots. It was only when I reached the spot of his pain, did I scream. The flesh ended, and I felt my fingers slide into a part of his skin that was cut off, leaving the feeling of long veins, and an exposed area of his…his skull! When I screamed, Erik's eyes shot open and he realized what I was doing. I quickly removed my hand, and backed up against the wardrobe closet. He gawked at me ever so angry at what I had done.

"Has your curiosity gotten the best of you! You little lying Vixen!"

His anger frightened me, and he jumped out of bed to hover over my curled up body.

"How dare you! After all I've done for you…how…how could you do this to me?"

I began to cry, as he picked me up and threw me out of his bedchamber.

"Go to work, and leave me!"

I stood there in the main room, looking at the bedchamber drapes for the longest of time. Oh why? Why did I do that? It was only when he began to sob that I knew I had broken his trust. He was finally beginning to trust me, and then I had to go off and do something like that! Why was he crying? Was it because I had screamed at him? If that was the case, then I wasn't the only one who had done that in his life time. He looked so handsome on the outside, but deep under the garments of clothing he was the complete opposite. My fingers had gotten what they wanted.. I wanted to feel his skin, and now I had gotten my first touch…and it wasn't what I thought it would be. He had something terribly wrong with his body, and I could only wonder what it was? I hadn't seen what was under the wig, no I only felt, and it frightened me ever so.. I only hoped that when the sleeping pills kicked in, he would forget about the whole scenario.

That evening after delivering dinner, I stood there in the fairground, waiting for Lonnie. He approached me ever so happy to see me.

"Shall we be off?" he questioned, extending his arm for me.

I didn't accept it, and walked along side of him, and we descended into the city. I kept my cloak pulled over my head, incase anyone was to notice me. When we approached the opera house, I was so excited to be standing so close to it. I thought we were going to go inside the front door, when Lonnie pulled me into an alley.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have my own entrance."

"We're not going through the front door?" I asked.

"No, you have to pay that way."

Oh dear god! What have I done? I put Erik to sleep so he wouldn't notice me, thinking that I was going through the front doors of the opera house. Instead I was going through the back door, and stealing. The door we entered through led us up into the rafters, ones that hung right over the stage.

"We could get in trouble for this." I replied.

Lonnie only threw me down onto a sand bag, before sitting himself beside me.

"Oh stop your whining. I come here at least once a week, and I never get caught."

I always dreamed that my first time in an opera house would be magical. You know, being escorted in, sitting in an exclusive box, being treated like royalty. Not sneaking up into the rafters to watch the show from down beneath you. As the show started, Lonnie reached over for my hand. I snatched it away, and continued to listen to the music.

"Come on Lauralye. I brought you up here to ask you something." he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Come to Florence with me…leave that trashy freak show behind."

"I quite like it there." I said. "And I won't leave. Not with you anyway."

"I love you."

"You don't even know me, Lonnie."

He smiled.

"What's there to want to know? You're beautiful and that's all I need."

Just then, a passing guard caught sight of us. He immediately blew his whistle, causing Lonnie to jump to his feet.

"Oh no, we need to get out of here." he replied.

Once again the guard blew his whistle, and Lonnie was off, leaving me alone.

"What about me!" I screamed.

I had expected Lonnie to help me escape, but he only left me to fend for myself…love indeed, I though. I ran through the opera house, as more guards were on my trail. I didn't know the ways of the opera house, as Lonnie did. He was probably back at the fair grounds by now, the little weasel. I came to a dark hallway, with a curtain drawn over one of the rooms. The guards were getting closer, and I needed a place to hide, so I snuck in through the curtain. When I turned around, I noticed that the stage was down below me, and that I was standing in a private box…not just any box of course, box five. I then heard someone jump to their feet, only to look to my right and see Erik standing there.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

This was perfect…first I had gotten spotted, left alone, and now Erik knew I had snuck out! Why didn't those pills work? He should have been fast asleep by now! Erik tried to snatch me, but I ran out of the box, and down the halls. Everyone seemed to be on my trail now…I escaped sight of the guards in just enough time to run out the front door. It was snowing, making the stone steps of the opera house looking like one big sheet of ice. When I heard the whistle being blown again, I made haste, and down the steps I went…not on my feet though. As soon as I took the first step, my feet gave way to the ice, and I fell on my back, sliding down, each step crushing my spinal cord. When I hit the last step, not only did I hear a crack, but I felt the back of my head hit the cobble road. When I opened my eyes, I was left looking at the snowy night sky…paralyzed. I couldn't feel anything, nor could I move my body. I was certain I was going to die, that was until I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up off of the street, and carry me off into the night. I was sure it was an officer, that was until I smelled the familiar scent of French cologne. Oh it was Erik! I was in so much pain, yet I couldn't think of anything more than wanting to continue smelling him. I buried my face into his shoulder, and continued to breath in that wonderful scent…until I passed out.

When I awoke, I still smelled the cologne. I was no longer in his arms, but I smelled him all around me. I was placed on my stomach, and I could feel the softness of sheets touching ever inch of my aching body. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that my head was placed on one of many pillows. I was in his bed! I groaned at the thought of moving, and then suddenly Erik was at my side. He looked paler than usual, and he looked as if he had been awake all night.

"So you finally decided to join us." he replied.

I tried to move, but his hand came down and pressed me back to the mattress.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Moving could be fatal to your recovery."

He then pulled away the blankets, and I felt the coolness of the room hit my back. Why? How could this be? I then glanced over at my arms to notice that they were bare…I was wearing no clothes! He peeled the blankets down to my lower back, and left them there with my back exposed.

"Why am I naked!" I screamed. "Where are my clothes!"

I was furious and so embarrassed that this man was looking down at my naked body. He had probably undressed me as well! He bent himself down to my face, and placed a finger up to his lips to shush me.

"First of all mademoiselle, lower your voice. Now I didn't undress you so don't worry about it. Esmeralda did the pleasure. I would have done it, but found it highly inappropriate. You're going to be lying on your stomach for some time, so get used to it. You hurt your spinal cord tremendously last night, along with causing yourself to have a slight concussion."

He then walked away for a few moments, before returning. I felt him sit himself at the edge of the bed, and wondered what he was doing.

"Now I'm going to rub some salve onto your back. Could you promise not to scream while I do it?"

I wanted to nod, but knew it wouldn't be good to move.

"Ok."

Seconds later, I felt warm liquid being poured onto my upper back. It was already soothing my pain, and it wasn't even rubbed in yet. When his soft cold hands rested onto my bare back, I cringed at the coolness from them.

"Yes." he replied. "My hands are a little cold, I do apologize."

His apology was sure accepted, especially after they began rubbing the salve into my skin. His soft hands ran over my shoulders, and back down past my shoulder blades, all the way to my lower back…I was instantly hypnotized. Oh how I never wanted him to stop…how I wanted him to go on and on…I came back into reality as soon as he shot up from his seat, and ran out of the bedchamber. I thought I had done something wrong, until I heard the sound of heaving. For a long moment all I heard was him throwing up, and gasping for air. I wondered what was wrong with him, until I began to think about what I had done last night.

"Oh dear God!" I thought to myself. "No wonder the pills didn't work! They were the wrong ones!"

If the pills I had slipped him weren't for sleeping, then what on earth were they for? When Erik sat down at the edge of my bed once more, I sighed at the feeling of his hand touching my back.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I've been throwing up ever since I brought you home last night. I don't understand what's wrong with me. What else I can't understand is why you were at the opera house last night! You went against everything I asked you not to do."

"I'm sorry Erik.."

"Don't apologize! I've had enough with hearing that out of you! How can I ever trust you again?"

"Erik, I've always wanted to go to the opera house and when Lonnie.."

"Lonnie?" he interrupted. "You went with Lonnie?"

"Don't think that I'm interested in him, Erik. I only agreed to go because I wanted to go to the opera house. I thought he was taking me to a private box, when in reality he took me to the rafters. We were spotted and he ran off, leaving me to fend for myself."

Erik removed his hand from my back, in a cold manner, and began to cover me back up.

"It's funny how one could learn so much from someone if they only talked about certain subjects. As to the fact that perhaps you could have just asked me."

"Asked you what?" I questioned.

"If I enjoyed operas."

"Well, obviously I know you do because why else would you have been there last night." I replied.

"Not only do I enjoy operas, but I own my own box. If you would have just told me that you wanted to go, I would have enjoyed the company."

Wow…did I feel so stupid. I could have saved myself the agony of being in Lonnie's presence, and I could have sat in a box, with Erik. I had to confess…otherwise I would live a life of guilt, knowing that I had been the cause of his illness.

"Erik, could I tell you something without you getting angry at me?" I questioned.

"Depends on what it is."

"I did something terrible last night."

"Go on.."

"I needed to get out of here without you knowing. I came back last night before leaving with Lonnie, and went into your medicine cabinet…I only wanted to slip you a sleeping pill, but I think I slipped you something else instead."

Erik's face went blank, as he ran over to his cabinet. He then tore out a few capsules, and brought them over to the bed.

"Which one?" he asked, showing me the two capsules of white pills. "Which of these did you slip me?"

I pointed to the capsule I took the pills out of, and watched as he backed away from me.

"How could you do this to me?" he questioned angrily. "Do you realize what you've slipped me?"

"No, I thought it was only sleeping pills." I replied in a frightened tone.

"Pills? As in plural? How many? How many of these did you slip me?"

"only two." I said.

"Only two? You slipped me Anti-Venom."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Pills that you take when you get bitten by a snake."

"Why the hell do you have them?" I questioned.

Oh god this couldn't be happening. Why did he have those pills? There aren't any snakes in Pairs.

"I had them from when I lived in Persia."

It was then that he threw the capsule of pills back into his cabinet, and walked towards the drapes of the bedchamber.

"I have to do something." he replied. "I…I'll be back later."

I tried to yell out how sorry I was, but he didn't listen. I only wondered if he would ever trust me again…how could I expect him to? I had literally poisoned him….

**Ok more to come soon. Wow I really like this story…hope you all do too. Something different than other stories…let me know guys! Thanks!**


	8. Second Chances of Trust

**Hey everyone! It's a blizzard here at home! No work…everything is closed. Now I got time to write.. Thanks for the reviews! You're all great.**

After Erik left the tent, I lost track of time. I was still in a lot of pain, which caused me to fall asleep. I must have stayed asleep the whole night because when I awoke, it was morning again. I was becoming very uncomfortable with lying on my stomach…I wanted to lie on my back so bad. Something that was different in the room, was a new cot set up right beside the bed I was in. Erik had mentioned about getting an extra cot, which must have been why he left the day before. The blankets on it were ruffled up, making it obvious that he had spent the night sleeping on it. I felt terrible for what I had done to him…how could I ever forgive myself for doing such a thing? Seconds later, I heard the drapes of his bedchamber being pulled back, and to see Erik now standing at my side. I glanced up at him to notice that he seemed better looking than the previous day. His face was still pale, but he had a bit more color to him today.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I haven't moved a muscle."

"Well let's have a look then, shall we."

I then felt Erik kneel on the edge of the bed, and pull the covers down over my lower back.

"You have a very nasty bruise." he replied, running his hand over it.

Once again I sighed at his touch, and became instantly hypnotized when he began to rub the salve on my skin.

"I don't think you're in any danger, if you'd want to lie on your back." he said quietly.

"I'd like that very much."

"Well then let's get you dressed first."

I felt him release his hands from my body, and heard the wardrobe closet being opened. When he returned, he placed a white garment over my head, and took each arm and gently put them through the sleeves. Afterwards, he tugged on the night gown, and brought it down over my stomach, which was face down on the mattress. Afterwards he gently picked up my entire body, and held me in his arms once again with one hand, while the other placed a few pillows down on the mattress. God I loved how he smelled! I wanted to lie in his arms forever…but sadly it only lasted a few moments. He placed me down on my back, and it did hurt a little. The pain in my back was terrible, but I was more comfortable lying in this position than on my stomach.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." I replied.

Erik turned away for a few seconds and when he turned around again, he had a pastry in his hand. He handed it to me, and I bit into its delicious sweetness.

"I stopped off at the bakery this morning. Better than that runny oatmeal Esmeralda passed around this morning."

I felt so terrible. Not only did I poison Erik, but I also injured myself to a point where I couldn't even get up to do my job.

"I feel so terrible."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I was stupid. I shouldn't have left with Lonnie…now Esmeralda has to do my job until I get well again. You should just fire me…."

"I will admit that you were stupid. I'm not going to fire you though, and it doesn't take away the fact that you sickened me so badly that I had to go see some backdoor quack."

Oh dear god! I had made him so ill that he had to rush out to see a doctor, a doctor that wasn't even his own.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

Erik stood up from where he sat, and shook his head at what I had just asked him.

"What did he do? What did he do? He made me drink this horrible substance that caused me to throw up everything in my stomach. Not to mention how badly it hurt because I had nothing left in there from throwing up hours before. Then he shot me up with something else…I had a horrible night's sleep because of the pain you put me in mademoiselle."

I felt horrible…the man who had taken me in I had betrayed.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Could you ever forgive me?" I asked.

Erik pondered for what seemed like the longest of moments, before he finally glanced back at me.

"I think I could, with a price of course."

"Price?" I questioned.

"I think I might be able to forgive you, if you join me for dinner tonight."

Oh this man was unbelievable. I wanted his forgiveness, and he was going to give it to me…for something that I would have done without him having to ask.

"Not that I'm complaining." I began. "But why would you exchange your forgiveness for something ever so simple?"

A small smile formed across his lips.

"If you were me you'd understand. It's been ever so long since the last time I've had a guest."

I was about to argue, when he interrupted.

"So we have a deal then, mademoiselle?"

I only nodded.

"Good, now you must excuse me while I go tarp everything down in the fair. Seems as though the ice storm from last night shall prevent the show from opening this evening."

When Erik left the tent, I lied there ever so bored. I had never been so bored in my entire life. I then noticed that one of the drawers of his nightstand were cracked open. I knew he hated snoopers, but I was curious. I leaned over and opened the drawer up all the way, and took out the contents that were inside. A few pencils, a drawing pad, and a leather book. I wanted to open the book so bad, but when I attempted to, I noticed that it had a small lock on the front cover. What ever was written inside, Erik didn't want anyone to see. After placing the book back inside the nightstand, I lied back down and sighed of boredom. I tried to sleep, but sadly I wasn't tired. At one point, my arm fell off the side of the mattress, and landed at the side of the bed frame, just where the mattress ended. I was about to lift my arm back up, when I felt a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the mattress. I pulled it out, and lifted my hand to see that it was a folded piece of parchment. Curious, I unfolded it, to see a handwritten message, just waiting to be read.

"_My love Christine,_

_This is my final letter. My heart has bled and pleaded for your love, a love that you have not returned to me. All I ever wanted was to be loved. I didn't ask to be born like this, nor do I enjoy living without something as simple as love. I have loved you ever since the day I laid eyes upon such beauty. I want to start a life with you…please say you'll agree. Tonight during Don Juan, I shall watch you, and after the show we shall talk. I have lived so many nights without something as simple as a kiss, or a hug…my body is a stranger to any kind of compassion. All I ask of you is to look beyond what you see, for there is beauty beneath flesh and bone, I am living proof._

_Till we meet again my love…_

_Erik.."_

After reading the letter, I refolded it, and placed it on the nightstand. I wasn't sure why the letter was underneath the mattress, but I thought perhaps Erik would want it back…if he lost it. Who ever Christine was, I didn't like her. She didn't deserve Erik's love at all, and I could only wonder why he loved someone who didn't love him back? I felt so terrible for him…I didn't know what was wrong with his body, but I knew I had hurt him by screaming in his face.

That evening, Erik returned. He didn't come and tell me that he was back, nor did he talk to me from behind the drape. No, I only knew he was back, because I saw his shadow moving about the tent through the drapes. It was only when I began to smell the scents of delicious food, that I realized he was making dinner. Once dinner was ready, he reappeared from behind the drapes and greeted me.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Ok, I guess."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

Erik then moved to the wardrobe closet, and took out the red dress that Esmeralda had given me. He then lied it down on the bed and knelt down beside me.

"Would you like me to help you get dressed for dinner?"

I knew I wasn't going to be able to dress myself, so I agreed. Erik was beyond a gentleman; he was more patient than any man, and gentle with every touch. Even when he lifted my nightgown from over my head, he turned away to shield his eyes from getting a glance at my bare chest. Only did he turn back to face me when the dress was over my head. Erik was the first man besides Mr. Crawly to ever be in my life, and the first man I had ever trusted. I only wondered how he could have been treated so bad? He didn't do anything to provoke trouble, nor did he show up around others. Before getting me to my feet, Erik pulled away the blankets, and placed each foot on the cold, wood floor. He then placed my arm around his shoulder as he stood me up. It hurt at first, but then the pain slowly went away.

"The first few steps always hurt." he said as he continued to walk me out to the main room. "I'll put more salve on your back, before going to bed."

Oh how my body screamed for him to forget about dinner and do it now, but spending time with Erik felt just as good. When he sat me down in my chair, I got a look at his desk, which once again had been turned into the dinner table. This time however, there were a few fresh cut roses in a vase beside two lit candles.

"They're beautiful." I said, taking in the magnificent scent that was escaping from the blood red petals.

"I thought they would cheer you up."

Cheer me up? This dinner was supposed to be about him, and he was thinking about me the whole time….why? Especially after what I had done to him…

He then poured me a glass of white wine, before repeating the action for himself.

"I do hope you like white wine." he replied. "I ran out of red."

"White is fine."

I smiled, as he took a seat across from me.

"I'd thought we could talk a little, before going straight to dinner."

"Yes, that's fine."

I picked up my glass, and took a sip hoping that Erik would make the first move. When he didn't, I did.

"So you like operas?" I asked.

"I told you last night that I love them. I go to the opera house all the time to watch."

"Have you always lived here alone?"

Erik took a swig of his wine, and nodded in doing so.

"I've always been alone. I have to say that I so enjoy your company though mademoiselle. It does feel good to talk to someone after so many years without a word."

He enjoyed my company! My heart raced at the sound of each word.

"Erik, I don't deserve to be forgiven. As much as I want to be, I don't deserve your forgiveness or your trust. I could have killed you, and yet you're still caring for me. Why?"

Erik's hand then reached across the table and touched mine. His blue eyes, glaring into mine…oh how my soul melted as such contact.

"You didn't mean to do it. You're not a killer." he began. "Do you think that's the first time I was ever poisoned? My whole life has been full of pain, and torment."

He then removed his hand away from mine, and lowered his head.

"And after what happened the other day, I can only imagine what kind of monster you must think me to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You screamed in my face. Your fingers touched the hideousness of my body…Do forgive me, you didn't deserve such a thing…I only wanted my headache to go away."

I couldn't believe that this man was apologizing for something that wasn't even his fault. Oh what has the world done to him? What has he done to deserve such treatment?

"Erik, please don't apologize to me. It was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have screamed…I was just…just.."

Oh what was the word??

"You were frightened of me." said Erik, filling in for me.

"I wasn't frightened, just shocked."

Shocked was a good way to put it. I wasn't frightened, and I still loved him just as much as I always have.

Erik then stood up, and turned around to fetch our dinner. When he set the plate of food down in front of me, I smiled at the sight of the pasta that was on the plate.

"This is one of my favorite dinners." he replied, sitting back down.

"It looks delicious." I said, smiling at him.

"Well go ahead and eat."

I began to twirl the long noodles on my fork, when I glanced up to see Erik sipping his wine. After a few moments, he stood up and walked over to his piano.

"Please excuse me mademoiselle, I've seem to have put on the wrong mask."

I immediately stopped eating, and turned to watch him pick up another mask from off the top of the piano. He then kept his back turned as he replaced his mask with the one that was sitting on the piano. When he turned to face me once more, his malformed lips were showing, which didn't bother me one bit. I needed to know! What was wrong with him? How did his lips come to look as they did. I knew it wasn't a good table conversation though, and didn't want to risk getting him angry again. We ate in silence, and afterwards, he took my plate away. I thought I was going to be taken straight back to bed, but to my surprise, Erik turned on his phonograph. The sound of beautiful classical music filled the tent, and my heart trembled at the sight of Erik approaching my seat. He held out his hand to me, and smiled.

"Would it be too much to ask for a dance?"

Oh how I wanted to dance with him so bad, but I knew it would be impossible with the pain my back was in.

"I don't know if I can."

"A slow dance wouldn't hurt."

I tried to stand, but found it nearly impossible. Erik however, placed his arm around my back, and stood me to my feet. He embraced me ever so tightly, and as our feet began to sway to the music, I couldn't feel one ounce of pain. His arms felt so warm against my body, and I wanted him ever so badly. I wanted to feel his lips ever so much, and so I gently lifted my hand to his cheek, and slid my fingers down to his lip. He seemed shocked at what I was doing, but I didn't back away. They felt like dry leather, with a few bumps here and there….they didn't gross me out, nor did they make me want to stop touching him. My hand then moved back to his flawless cheek, and I moved my stare to his clouded blue eye.

"Who did this to you?" I asked softly.

Erik didn't stop dancing, nor did he become angry. He stayed calm throughout the whole conversation.

"I was born this way."

"Do they hurt?" I asked.

"No, not at all."

"What about your eye?" I questioned. "Why is one clouded?"

Erik closed his eyes for the slightest of seconds, as if it hurt to talk about it.

"I'm almost blind in it. I loose more sight out of it every single day….It must hurt you to have to look at something so ugly."

"It's not ugly…you're not ugly." I said, running my fingers up to his hairline. I wanted to place my hands back under the wig, I wanted to feel what I had felt yesterday…but he gently pulled my hand back down to my side.

"Don't…" he pleaded.. "Please don't."

There was so much pain in voice, so much pain that I wanted to take away from him.

"Erik, please. I won't scream."

Erik paused for a few moments, before walking me back into the bedchamber. I wasn't going to drop this subject, not until he showed me what was under the wig. He remained quiet as he changed me, keeping his head turned away from sight of my body. When I was back in my nightgown, I reached my hand up and touched the wig again.

"No, Lauralye, I won't do it."

"Is your headache still hurting you?" I asked.

"That." he replied. "Is none of your business."

"Erik, please let me help you. You've helped me so much in the last week. Let me help you…please."

It was then that Erik sat down beside me, and moved his shaking hand up to his wig, and pulled it away. When it came off, I glanced up at his head to notice that he was a natural blonde. He didn't have much on his head; only a few strands here or there. When he turned his head however, the horror of what I saw shocked me. His skin was stretched over his skull, and right above his left ear was where the flesh ended. There was a small cut out shaped almost like a uneven star, and inside that shape was an exposed part of his skull, with blue and purple veins surrounding it. Oh that must hurt him so much…

"Are you frightened?" he asked. "You must want to run away now…"

I then moved my hand up to his skull, and placed my fingers within his exposed area. As I began to massage it, I heard him begin to cry.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked. "Am I hurting you?"

Erik grabbed my hand, and placed a small kiss upon it.

"No you angel, you're not hurting me at all. How is it that you're not frightened by my appearance?"

"It doesn't frighten me Erik, it makes me feel for you…it must pain you to have to live like that."

"My exposed skull is the cause of such headaches…oh how it pains me."

Once again Erik kissed my hand, which sent an erotic bolt through my body. Oh how I loved this man with all my heart!

"Spend some time with me…" I pleaded.

And just like that, he agreed, and lied down beside me. I then placed my hand back onto the side of his skull, and massaged it once more. Oh the wonderful sound of Erik's voice sighing to my touch caused me to sigh as well. His eyes closed, at the feeling of my touch, and stayed closed as I continued to touch him. When it became very late, he rose from my side, and tucked me in.

"Mademoiselle, I feel that it is time for the both of us to turn in for the evening."

"Don't call me that anymore, please call me by my name." I replied.

"Right, sorry…Lauralye." he smiled..

I closed my eyes as Erik changed into his night clothes, and when he crawled into the cot beside his bed, I faced him.

"You don't have to wear your mask to bed. I saw your head, and I'm sure I can handle what's beneath the mask.."

"No, and I forbid you to ever ask me to take it off."

His voice raised, and I immediately dropped the subject. I thought he had become angry with me, that was until he spoke softly to me once more.

"I was wondering if perhaps tomorrow evening you would join me in seeing an opera."

Oh my! Was this a date? Was he actually asking me out on a date? My heart leapt at the thought, and I smiled widely at him.

"A date, Erik?"

I heard him swallow hard..

"Um..Yes, a date."

I could tell he was nervous, but knowing I would be going on a date with Erik made my body tremble with excitement. I had wanted nothing more than to go on one with him, and now he was finally asking me!

"Yes, I'll go."

"I shall see you tomorrow then, mademoi…I mean Lauralye. Good night."

As I lied there in the dark, all I could think about was spending the following evening with Erik! We were going to see an opera! My first opera! And with Erik! But I was nervous, I had never been on a date before….oh I needed help and fast!

**Ok, end of chapter! Hope everyone is liking it. If you could let me know what you think, it be greatly appreciated. Thanks again everyone! **


	9. Lovely dreams & Nightmares

**Here's another wonderful chapter everyone! **

The following morning, I was a total wreck. I was still in pain, but I had to go help Esmeralda out. I felt bad about leaving her all alone yesterday, let alone for another day. Erik would have stopped me, but thankfully he wasn't around, nor did I know when he would be coming back. After making my way over to the caravan, I sat down and began to eat my breakfast as quick as possible, as Esmeralda prepared breakfast for everyone else.

"You seem worried today." she replied.

Oh yes I was worried…the one man I yearned for had asked me on a date! I was bound to screw it up…like everything else.

"I was asked on a date." I said.

"By who?"

Now the question was, whether to tell Esmeralda or not. I knew Erik liked keeping his life private, and so that's exactly what I did.

"A boy…" I said. "I've never been on a date before, and I'm nervous."

"Well I've been on plenty of dates before. Ask me anything you want to know."

This gave me a sigh of relief.

"How do you know a date's going well?" I asked nervously.

Esmeralda smiled.

"Well if a date is going well, let's just say you'll know it."

"How?" I asked. "How will I know?"

"Well, you'll see at the end of the night."

I had no idea what Esmeralda was talking about, but decided to just wait and see. After she handed me the basket of food, I left the caravan, and began my route. As soon as I stepped out of the caravan, Lonnie was there waiting for me. Oh how I hated the boy even more for what he did to me the other night. Then again, I was the dumb one for thinking I would ever like him. I ignored him, and walked along, as if he weren't even there.

"Oh would you stop acting like this?" he wailed.

This provoked my anger even more.

"Me? You act like it's my fault. I'm not the one who ran off and left me to fend for myself."

"You're still alive."

I tried to walk on, but Lonnie stood in my way.

"Move out of my way!" I yelled.

I waited, but Lonnie didn't move.

"Lonnie, I want you to leave me alone, and I don't want you to talk to me ever again."

"I want you to forgive me, Lauralye." he said. "What do I have to do to gain your forgiveness?"

"Nothing!" I shouted. "Because I'll never forgive you!"

"Let me take you out on another date. This time I swear to be a better person."

I couldn't, and wouldn't forgive Lonnie for what he did to me.

"Tonight." he replied, getting down to one knee. "Go with me tonight."

I pulled away from him, and shook my head.

"I'm busy tonight."

"Busy with what?" he questioned.

"Going out with a friend!" I shouted, walking away from the very sight of him.

"With who? That hideous mess you've been staying with?"

This stopped me. I turned around, and came barging right back to Lonnie, and as soon as I reached him, my hand took on a mind of its own. I slapped him so hard across the face, that he stumbled backwards.

"You will not talk about him that way!"

"And why not?" he asked. "I'm only stating the truth."

"That man has given you a job, and a decent pay. How can you say such horrible things about him?"

"I would love to get a look at what he's hiding under that mask."

"Don't you even think about doing such a thing!" I yelled. "You're evil Lonnie, and I'll never be your friend."

"We shall see."

With that, I stormed off to complete my daily chore. After delivering lunch, and dinner, I returned to the caravan. I was so nervous about tonight, that I looked like a complete mess. Esmeralda let me have another one of her daughter's dresses, a red one this time. I loved the way it looked on me, but it didn't change the fact that I was nervous. After dressing, I stood in front of her mirror, as Esmeralda brushed my hair. To top it all off, she placed a single rose within my locks and smiled.

"There," she replied. "All done."

I thanked her, and ran my fingers through my brown locks.

"Don't play with it." she said, handing me my cloak. "Now go have a good time."

I carried my cloak back to Erik's tent, and took deep breaths as I became closer. Once I was right at his doorway, I entered and stood there in the main room. The immediate scent of Erik's cologne sent my body into a love stricken state of hypnotism; oh how I loved it! Seconds later, Erik appeared from behind the bedroom drapes, dressed in his black suit. My knees weekend at the very mere sight of his handsome self…He smiled as soon as he laid eyes upon me, causing my cheeks to light up a bright red color.

"Once again Lauralye, you have indeed impressed me." he said, extending his hand out to touch mine.

"You look nice as well, Erik." I said nervously.

Erik raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You seem nervous."

Great, leave it to me to show off every emotion I was feeling. I couldn't let him know, I just couldn't! Oh dear god, what to say? What to say?

"I'm still in a little pain is all."

"Well if you're feeling too ill, perhaps we shouldn't go." he said, in a caring tone.

Great! Now I did it. Me and my big old mouth! I had to think of something before the night was blown off.

"No, it's fine." I said. "Nothing I can't bear for a few hours."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm very sure."

Erik then interlocked his arm with mine, and began to lead me to the doorway.

"Ok then, let's be off."

The feeling of his arm making contact with mine, scent a feeling of warmth throughout my body. As far as I knew, the date was going well, and I only hoped that it would continue to be. I wondered what Esmeralda was talking about when she mentioned the wonderful ending of a date? I told myself to wait and find out, but I wanted to know now…When we made it to the opera house, Erik didn't take me through the front door…why not?

"Erik, where are we going?" I asked, as he took me towards a door in the back alley.

"We can't go through the front door. The whole city is probably looking for you, and if you're spotted, who knows what might happen."

He had a point… When we were in a dark hallway, Erik led me down to its end, before pushing back a red drape. When I entered, I noticed that it was his personal box…box 5! I was actually going to be watching my first opera in a real live box! Erik entered after me, and took my cloak from off my shoulders. He then motioned me to have a seat. When I sat down into the comfortable cushions of the chair, I sighed…this was heaven. Erik then took a seat in the chair beside me, and crossed his lanky legs.

"I take it you like my box." he mentioned, after a while.

"Oh yes, I love it. Who was the last person who came here with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you come here a lot." I said. "So you must bring friends with you, right?"

Erik shook his head.

"No, this is actually the first time I've ever brought someone else along."

"Why?" I asked. "You're so very kind. How is it that you never brought anyone else here?"

Erik's head lowered, and it took a few moments before I heard him reply.

"I'm not a sociable man. I prefer to keep to myself, and for good reason."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Hopefully you shall never have to know why."

And I kept it at that. The last thing I wanted was to make Erik upset and spend the next four hours with a miserable man. When the lights dimmed, I glanced towards the stage, and began to hear beautiful music being played. There weren't words to describe how beautiful and wonderful my first opera had been. The sets, the music, the costumes…oh they were magnificent. I even watched Erik every so often…his facial expression never changed, and his foot tapped along to each symphony. I knew then and there that I wanted to attend every opera with Erik. I would become his permanent opera mate. When it was over, Erik and I walked out of the opera house, arm in arm. I was having the best night of my life, and I didn't want it to end. On our way home however, Erik took a different way, and we ended up in a small park. It was so beautiful! Street lamps lit the cobble stone path, and the sky was full of stars to gaze upon. There was a wooden bench under a dimmed lamp, and that's where Erik and I stopped to sit. I glanced up at his masked face, and smiled.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" he asked.

"No, why?"

Erik laughed. "Oh, I don't know. Sometimes I just come out here to think. It's beautiful is it not?"

"Oh yes." I said. "very beautiful."

"You know it's funny to think that I always dreamed of taking her here on Sundays."

This caught my attention. Her? Who was "her"? was there another? A small pain localized in my chest as soon as I heard the words.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

Then from his lips came one name.

"Christine…"

The pain instantly went away as soon as I heard her name. She was dead….

"Do you think about her a lot?" I asked.

"If only you knew."

How I wanted to tell Erik how much I adored him. What if he didn't feel the same way about me? What if he just liked me as a friend and nothing more?

"Do you think you could ever love again?" I asked.

Erik laughed in his throat. "Who could ever love me? I thought Christine could love me, and look what happened? She left without a second thought…oh how my chest still aches from it. I've never been loved in this world, and I never will be…"

Poor Erik, if he only knew my true feelings for him. After a moment of silence, I placed my hand over his and smiled.

"Could I always accompany you to the opera house?"

Erik's face brightened, causing my smile to widen even more.

"You mean, you enjoy spending time with me?" he asked.

"More than anything in the world." I replied.

Erik then stood to his feet, bringing me along with him.

"That." he began. "is one of the nicest things ever said to me. My ears aren't used to hearing such things, because…well…people don't speak kindly of me."

When we made it back to the fairgrounds, I knew the date was at its end. I only hoped it went well enough to have that special thing Esmeralda told me about. When we were back inside the tent, I stood there, my chest touching his. His hands were in mine, and the feeling sent warm shocks throughout my body. I waited, waiting for what Esmeralda told me about….but nothing happened. He just continued to stand there looking down at me, as if he weren't sure what to do either. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Erik. If I had the choice to stay just like this for the rest of my life, I seriously would. Being with you makes me feel complete."

I was sure tears had began to make there way to his eyes, but the mask hid it. He then lifted his hand to my face, and traced my lips with his soft, yet cold boney finger.

"I want to do something, but I have to do it a certain way, or else I could hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, looking me in the eyes as if he were trying to read me.

"With my life." I replied.

I guess my answer suited him, for he began to untie his red cravat from around his neck. Watching him do this sent erotic shivers throughout my spine….oh how he moved like a dove. He then placed it over my eyes, and tied it tightly around my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a frightened tone.

"In order for me to do this, you must be blindfolded."

I was still confused as to why I needed to be blindfolded, but I obeyed. I was now standing still, blinded, and waiting for Erik to do what he wanted. I couldn't feel his presence around me any longer, but I could still smell him. I then felt his two shaking hands cup each of my cheeks. The warmth from my cheeks immediately warmed his flesh, but they were shaking so bad that it was hard to keep contact with them. Why were his hands shaking? It was as if he were nervous or scared…but why? Then at that moment, everything came together. One moment I could feel nothing but his hands, and the next I could feel everything. The first thing I felt was soft leather making contact with my dry lips. It stayed like that for several moments, as if it were waiting for something….and that's when I realized that the soft leather I was feeling, were his lips, and he was waiting for me to accept his kiss! He was kissing me! Without a second thought I opened my mouth, and began to kiss him back, taking in the taste of his lips. Tasting his lips only left me wanting more, and I forced my tongue into his mouth. His breath was ice cold, and as soon as my warm tongue met with his, the chill from it caused me to shiver….but it turned me on ever so much. This man was driving me completely wild, and I didn't want to pull away. As our mouths came tighter together, I could feel my top lip touching his, and that's when I knew he wasn't wearing his mask…which was the reason for blindfolding me. When my teeth bit down into his bottom lip, he stopped me by pushing my lips away from him.

"Easy." he whispered. "with how sensitive my flesh is, you could scar me like that."

Ugh! Why didn't I think of that myself! Here I am getting my first kiss by this wonderful man, and what do I do? Hurt him! I reached out for his body once again, and let my curiosity get the best of me…I raised my hand to his neck and was about to go for the unmasked side of his face, when his hand stopped me.

"Please don't." he begged. "please let us leave this date as wonderful as I've imagined it being."

"Why did you take your mask off to kiss me?" I asked.

"Because the mask could have scratched your cheek."

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

Once again, me and my big mouth. Instead of just assuming he enjoyed the date as much as me, I had to go and ask him something like that. He immediately tore away the cravat from over my eyes, and ran across the other side of the tent in such shame.

"Oh please forgive me…" he cried, turning to place the mask back on. "I knew I shouldn't have done it. Please forgive me…you must have felt so disgusted tasting my rotting flesh…"

I had to stop this, I had to tell him how much I enjoyed the kiss and wanted to do it again. How could I stop this? How could I change things back to being the way they were a few moments ago? I then approached him as fast as I could, and placed my lips over his, tasting salty tears and cold flesh. I didn't care about the discomfort coming from the mask against my cheek, I had to stop his crying.

"Don't apologize Erik, I enjoyed it ever so much."

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Yes, it was my first kiss, and I couldn't have shared it with a better person."

Erik showed no emotion what so ever, and lightly kissed my hand.

"Goodnight, Lauralye."

I smiled.

"Goodnight, Erik."

I left Erik to his music, and went into the bedchamber to change. Afterwards, I lied in bed, slowly drifting to sleep, thinking about the wonderful night I had shared with him…oh how I wanted to spend the next fifty years with this man…he was the first friend I had made, and I loved him so…Though good things in my life never stayed for long, especially after what happened to me the following day. The following morning, I awoke ever so happily. The kiss Erik and I shared was on my mind…I wanted it again! I came out to the main room, only to find that he wasn't there; probably on another outing in town no doubt. I knew he would have probably taken me with him, but as he said, I needed to stay out of the city incase Mr. Crawly was lurking around. I was running later than usual, keeping my conversation with Esmeralda to a hi and bye basis…I was glad…I didn't want to have to lie to her about my wonderful date with Erik. I passed around breakfast as usual, always dreading my meetings with Lonnie. Today however, when I came to his tent, he was waiting for me. I didn't say two words to him as I handed him his breakfast. As I began to walk away, what came out of his mouth angered me.

"Heard Mr. Crawly is looking for you."

I immediately turned around, and stood there…what else was I supposed to do? Erik had told the fair grounds to be hush hush about my existence….I knew Lonnie was going to use it to his advantage.

"Boss told everyone not to say a word." I replied.

"That doesn't mean I won't." he said. "I almost have all my money saved for Florence, what's to say that I need to stay hushed about it? Crawly might even pay me the rest of what I need, just for word of where you're at."

"Lonnie." I began. "Please don't rat me out."

"Well that might come with a price." he replied selfishly. "I want a date with you."

"I don't want to go out with you, Lonnie! I love someone else, and it isn't you."

I could see the anger in Lonnie's eyes.

"You will go on a date with me tonight, or else tomorrow morning I'll go straight to Crawly."

Here I was…standing with one choice on my mind. I either gave Lonnie a date, or else he was going to give me away. Then again if I had to leave the fair ground, I would never see Erik again….Oh why me?

"Ok, I'll give you one date." I replied. "And that's it."

Lonnie smiled.

"Good, meet me here at sundown, and don't make me wait."

I had some time before lunch, and found myself back at Erik's tent. When I retuned, he was there, sitting at his desk.

"Hello." I said happily.

Erik lifted his head from staring down at his paper work, and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Lauralye. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have some time before I have to deliver lunch, so I decided to come say hello."

"Well later on I shall be leaving for the opera house, which reminds me. Do you want to accompany me tonight?"

Oh how I wanted to…Oh how my body ached to be with him..but where was I going to be? With Lonnie….oh what fun…

"I can't." I replied in a sad tone. "Not tonight."

Erik's happy face turned to one of loneliness, as soon as I turned him down.

"I see." he said angrily. "Weren't you supposed to be my opera partner? That means you go with me to the operas…am I wrong?"

I couldn't tell him about Lonnie. I had to lie…I had to think of something else that would be a good enough excuse as to why I couldn't join him, one that wouldn't make him upset.

"Esmeralda." I blurted out. "She needs help making deserts for tomorrow."

Erik's expression no longer looked sad, giving me a sense of relief.

"Oh, excuse me then for my earlier judgment. I shall see you tomorrow morning then…"

Oh if I knew this was going to be the last happy moment of the day, I would have just threw myself at Erik…but I didn't know…I didn't know what lied ahead for me tonight…

That night, after I finished delivering dinner, I dropped the basket off to Esmeralda before making my way through the crowds of people coming into the fairgrounds. Instead of going back to the tent, I went straight towards Lonnie's…heck I wasn't changing and making myself look pretty for the likes of him. When I arrived, he was already waiting for me…ugh I hated him.

"Shall we be off then?" he asked, taking my arm in his.

I snatched my arm away, and kept my distance from him as we walked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

We came to a broken fence post at the other side of the fairgrounds, and Lonnie motioned me to go under it.

"I'm not supposed to leave the fairgrounds." I said.

"We're going into the woods." he replied. "No one's going to see you there."

When Lonnie and I were outside the fence, he led me into the dark, cold woods that sat in the back of Erik's fair.

"What's out in the woods?" I asked.

"I made something for you." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We walked through the woods for the longest of times. Oh where was he taking me? And where was Erik? How badly I wanted to be in his arms right now. When we crossed over a small creek, and came to a dead end, I wondered where we were, or where he was taking me now?

"Lonnie, where are we?" I asked in a frightened tone.

When I didn't get a reply, I turned around, and that's when I felt a heavy object hit me upside the face. I fell back into the small creek, and looked up to see Lonnie standing over me, with a thick tree branch in his hand. He hit me! I could feel the splinters in my face, as I lied there thinking of what to do next….and that's when the most unspeakable things you only see in nightmares began happening….

**Sorry about the cliffy! Happy Valentine's Day everyone…show me some love by sending me your thoughts…I promise not to leave you hanging too long…Wow Lauralye really gets herself into some deep trouble doesn't she? Thanks everyone!**


	10. Aftermath of a Disaster

**Told you that I wouldn't leave you hanging…Anyway enjoy..**

I had trusted Lonnie, only to have my worst night mares coming true. He hit me with a branch. Why? Why had he done such a thing? We were alone, and even if I screamed no one was going to hear me, we were too deep in the woods for that. I lied there in the creek, bleeding, and trying to register what had happened, when Lonnie threw himself on me. I tried to fight back, but it was no use against his strength. His hands held my wrists down so tightly, that I couldn't even move if I wanted to. What happened next brought me to tears….if only you could imagine the horrors that filled my head as Lonnie tore the skirts of my dress, and lowered his pants. I cried the whole time, trying to wiggle my way out, but I couldn't get free. Thoughts of Erik were the only things keeping me sane while Lonnie abused my body. When he finished, he stood up to adjust his pants as if nothing had ever happened. I lied there with my face in the cold creek, sobbing as he gave me a swift kick with his boots. Before leaving, he leaned down, pulled my hair ever so tightly, and whispered in my ear.

"Tell a soul about this, and I'll personally take you to Crawly myself. And not before putting a few bullets in your hideous friend…"

I was then left, cold and alone in the woods. I had to get up, I couldn't lie there all night and wait for someone to come find me. I stumbled through the dirt path, feeling dirty and used…nothing like that had ever happened to me before. I used to think that sex was something I would do for the first time on my wedding night….and now my first time was gone. When I made it back to the fairgrounds, I ran to the bathhouse. I was thankful that no one was there, and found myself tearing off my dress, the dress Erik had bought me to work in. I couldn't wear it any longer, I didn't want to…I knew every time I saw it, it would remind me of that horrible moment. When I sank into the warm water, all the dirt and blood from my body soaked off, causing the once clear water to turn a deep brown color. I felt so dirty, so horribly dirty….I shouldn't have gone with Lonnie, I should have gone with Erik. If I had, none of this would have happened, and I probably could have kissed him once more. Instead I was sitting in a tub, washing myself from dirt that had been caused by rape… I sat there in that filthy water, sobbing until it turned ice cold. When I dried myself off, I stood in front of the mirror, and looked at my face. It was full of splinters, splinters brought on by Lonnie hitting me with the tree branch. I kept the towel around me, and ran back to Erik's tent. When I arrived, I was happy to find that he hadn't returned yet…thank god for that. I slipped into my nightgown, and lied down in bed. I turned on my stomach, and sank my face into Erik's pillow. Oh how I loved smelling the cologne that was indented into it. It seemed as though I drifted off to sleep, a sleep filled with dreams about the night's events. All I kept seeing was Lonnie's face leaning over my helpless body. When I felt someone touching my shoulder, I awoke with a startle, and screamed in fear. When I turned, I noticed that it was Erik who had touched me. The screaming must have frightened him, because he was standing up against the wardrobe closet. By the way he was dressed, it told me that he just returned from his opera, plus he still had his cloak secured around his neck.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked in a concerned tone. "How was Esmeralda…"

He paused, and stared at me as if I had spiders crawling all over my head. That's when I remembered the splinters…Oh no! he noticed them! I tried to cover my face with the blanket, but he only leaned over and tore it away. His face seemed distraught, as he lifted his boney hand to my face, running his fingers gently over the splinters.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Oh how was I going to get myself out of this mess….think Lauralye, think. I couldn't tell him about Lonnie, I couldn't, and I wouldn't.

"I was helping the wolf man set up stage, and I fell onto it."

Oh how I hated lying to him, but I just couldn't tell him the truth. Erik was such a caring person, he immediately tore off his cloak, and filled up a basin with alcohol. He then sat back down beside me, and dabbed my face with a cloth.

"This is going to hurt." he replied softly. "But I promise to be gentle."

He then took a small knife from his pocket, and began to take each and every splinter out of my face. God it was so painful, but after every splinter, Erik took a brief moment to let me breath, before continuing. When each and ever one of them were out, he soaked a rag in the alcohol, and cleaned out the open wounds.

"There you are. It might leave some scarring, but nothing too bad."

How I wanted to hug him so badly, but I couldn't let him see the bruises on my arm.

He then tucked me in, and I turned away as he began to get undressed.

"How was the opera?" I asked.

I heard the sound of him folding his pants, and unbuttoning buttons, as I lied there.

"Good I suppose, but I did miss my company tonight."

I had to admit that I missed mine as well….

When I saw the light within the room darken, my body began to shake in fear. It was dark now, and I wasn't used to it. Erik had always stayed awake long after I had gone to bed…what changed it now? When I turned over, I noticed that he was crawling into his cot.

"You're going to bed?" I asked.

"Yes." he said. "I've been hit with another headache…most pain I've been in since last week."

I lied there in darkness, listening to all the weird noises coming from outside…I was afraid that Lonnie was going to come in during the night and rape me again…I tried to close my eyes and sleep, but it was impossible, because all I could see was his face.

"Erik?" I called softly.

When I didn't get a reply, I called again.

"Erik?"

This time, I heard the covers rustling, and for him to groan a reply.

"What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well I can, and when I can sleep, I do it. It's not often that I find myself exhausted, but tonight it seems as if my pain has gotten the better of me. Just close your eyes, you'll eventually fall asleep."

This wasn't the answer I wanted….

"I had a bad dream. Every time I fall asleep, the dream keeps reoccurring."

"I always have bad dreams, but they're just dreams. They can't hurt you…go back to sleep."

For the remainder of the night I left Erik alone, and lied wide awake. I couldn't sleep, knowing that Lonnie was out there…somewhere. The following morning, when I heard Erik getting to his feet, I finally shut my eyes. I was finally able to sleep, if only for a few minutes. I then felt someone touching my shoulder, and flinched as soon as a hand rested against me. When I turned to see who it was, I noticed Erik standing over me, holding a folded rag against his exposed skull.

"You flinched." he said in a confused tone. "Does the mere touch from me, frighten you?"

"No, I'm sorry." I said.

Erik sighed, and pressed the rag harder against his forehead.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"I am." he replied. "Thankfully my Persian doctor friend will be here for a visit in the next few days."

"Why is he coming here?" I asked.

"He comes to visit me once a year. He checks to make sure I'm in good shape and to see if I need any changes in my medicine."

I lied back down, and that's when Erik pulled the covers off of me.

"Come on, get up. You need to get to work."

I moaned…I was so tired, and I didn't have any clothes to wear. I had discarded my dress…my only dress.

"I'm not feeling well today." I cried.

I then saw Erik open the wardrobe closet, and begin searching for my clothes, clothes that wouldn't be there.

"Where is your dress?" he asked.

It was then that I began to cry. I couldn't lie…what was I to say about what happened to my dress? That the wolf man ate it?

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, approaching my bed.

When I didn't answer him, he grabbed me by the wrists….and that's when he noticed the bruises.

"Where did you get these?" he asked. "What happened to you?"

As I continued to sob, all I could think about was what to tell him? I couldn't tell him the truth…I just couldn't.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. "Who gave you these?"

When I didn't answer again, he grabbed both my shoulders and shook me.

"Answer me!" his anger was furious, and it was only going to get worse.

"I can't tell you…" I cried. "He said he'd hurt me if I told anyone."

Erik sat down beside me, and held my body close to his. I pressed my face into his shirt, and sobbed even harder.

"I can help you Lauralye, but you must tell me what happened."

When I didn't answer him, he gently lied me back down, and covered me up.

"You're not going to work today. You're going to stay here and rest."

Erik then turned away, and came back carrying a basin. He then sat down beside me, and began to dab each and every bruise on my arm.

"Lauralye, you can tell me." he said, in a concerned tone. "I know how it feels to be threatened. Did they just beat you, or did they do more?"

I lied there full of tears, wondering what to say next. He then removed the blankets, and stared down at my thighs, that were covered in scratches and cuts. His eyes trailed over me, and it was then that I knew he knew about what happened to me.

"Is it true?" he questioned, seriously.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"Did someone rape you?"

I cried harder, and nodded. I couldn't lie to him…I couldn't. I wasn't going to tell him who did it to me though…. Erik's eyes turned pale, and he stood up in silence. My world came crashing down in an instant, for I knew he wouldn't want anything to do with me now….After a few moments, he left the bed chamber without a word. I was so worried as to where he had gone, but I knew he didn't leave the tent. He returned seconds later, with a glass of water, and handed it to me.

"Drink that." he demanded softly.

I did as I was told, and glanced at him as he took a seat beside me once more.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked. "I know how it feels to have something like that done to you."

My mind wandered in curiosity at what Erik had said. How would he have known what it's like? I was pinned down, raped, and taken of my childhood innocence.

"How would you know?" I asked, in a quiet sob.

Erik took the empty glass from me, and I saw his eyes move down towards the floor.

"I don't like talking about my personal life, but I need you to know that I know how it feels. I know how it feels to be a victim of such things….I myself have been raped."

My eyes widened…How on earth could that have happened?

"I don't believe you." I cried. "You're just trying to get me to tell you who did it."

Erik grasped my wrist in anger, and pulled me to his face.

"I don't lie, mademoiselle! I was abused as a child! Taken hostage by gypsies who showed me off as their main attraction! I had a horrible master who fancied me in every aspect."

He let go of me, and pressed the folded rag up to his exposed skull, cringing in agony.

"I'm sorry."

Erik's eyes moved to stare at mine, before continuing.

"My master whipped me every single night….it hurt so bad. One night after the show he took me to his tent and forced me face down on his bed…."

Erik paused, taking a breath before continuing.

"He forced me down on his bed, and tore my trousers off me. He said I should feel privileged to be having this done to me, because no woman would ever want me."

My tears only rushed faster to my eyes as Erik told me this. How could someone treat him that way? How could anyone say such cruel things about him…I was a woman, and I loved every part of him.

"Afterwards, I managed to escape the camp…"

I couldn't be alone any longer…I needed to feel him up against me. I crawled out from the covers, and sat myself in his lap, pressing my head into his shirt. His arms immediately wrapped around me, and I begged him not to let go.

"Hold me." I cried. "please…"

"Who did this to you, Lauralye?" he asked softly. "Was it one of my workers? Was it a patron? Please tell me."

I cried harder. "I can't. I can't tell you. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"I don't want you delivering the food for a while." he stated. "I want you at my side at all times. Do you hear me?"

After what happened to me the night before, I never wanted to leave his side.

"Ok."

"What would make you feel better?" he asked. "What would take your mind off of what happened?"

This man was incredible….oh how I loved him with all my heart. I had lied to him, and yet he was still trying to make me feel better.

"Dinner." I replied. "With you."

Erik then lied me back down, and tucked me in.

"Your wish is my command. Now get some rest, and I'll be out in the other room if you need me."

I tried to sleep, but that horrible nightmare about Lonnie raping me continued to play out in my mind. That night however, I awoke to the smell of delicious food. As soon as I opened my tired eyes, Erik was there standing over my bed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." I said.

He then handed me a plum colored dress, and left me to change in private. Where did this dress come from? Did Erik buy it for me? After slipping it on, I walked out into the main room to see him pouring me a glass of water. As soon as he saw me, he pulled out my chair.

"Please have a seat." he said. "And I hope water is ok? I don't think drinking wine in your condition is a very good idea."

"It's perfectly fine." I said, taking my seat.

When Erik was seated, I glanced at him to notice that his wig was still off, and his exposed skull still looked like it pained him. He did however remember to put on his low cut dinner mask.

"You still look like you're in pain." I said.

"Yes, it hurts me very much. This has to be the worst headache I've ever had."

"I know I haven't thanked you much, but I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do for me."

Erik laughed. "It's only right."

When Erik stood up once again, he turned to gather up our dinner. Tonight's meal was a Cesar salad with a side of chicken in wine sauce. As I began to let the delicious flavor of the chicken melt within my mouth, I looked at Erik who seemed to be in so much pain. As he chewed, he cringed, making my heart ache.

"Does it hurt to chew?" I asked him.

"Usually no, but for some reason tonight it is."

"Do you want to take a break from eating, and dance with me?" I asked.

Erik nodded. "If you insist."

As soon as Erik turned on his phonograph, I wanted to try something new. When his arm was placed around my waist, I reached up to touch his mask.

"Please don't." he said, gently catching my hand before it made contact. "please…"

"Could you dance with it off?" I asked.

Erik's eyes moved back and forth, as if trying to decide what to do. Finally he removed his red cravat from around his neck, and tied it tightly over my eyes. I then heard him untie the mask, and place it down on the top of the piano. Afterwards, his hand came back around my waist, and we began to dance.

"I bought you three dresses." he said a little while later. "A black one, a pink one, and the one you're wearing. Figured that you needed more than one dress work in."

I smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well what were you going to wear? You lost the first one I bought you."

It was then that I moved my hand up along the side of his cold neck….I wanted to feel him, I wanted to know what his face felt like….but did I dare try? Before I could even attempt it, my knees gave way, but Erik caught me before I could hit the floor. I was still tired, and my body was now telling me that I had enough for one day.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just tired I guess. I haven't been able to sleep…too many nightmares."

Just then, I felt my body being lifted from off the floor, and being carried back to his bed. When he lied me down, I felt him try to pull away the cravat, when I stopped him.

"Lie with me, unmasked for a while." I begged.

I knew he agreed, when I felt his body lying close to mine. I was still in the dark, but just knowing he was there beside me sent warmth throughout my body. It was then that I reached my hand up to his head and began to massage his exposed skull. He didn't mind at all, and lied there, groaning out the pain.

"Erik, could I try something?" I asked.

"What?" I heard him ask.

I then moved my hand from his exposed skull, down the side of his neck, and over to the right side of his face. I then attempted to lift my fingers to touch his flesh.

"Is it alright?" I asked, before continuing.

It took Erik several moments before responding to me.

"As long as you don't look."

"I won't."

With permission granted, I moved my fingers up along the side of his distorted face. Oh how badly meshed it was. I could feel bone, and long veins around his eye. The flesh was as tough as leather, and there were horrible blisters around the side of his ear. As my fingers trailed on, I felt for his nose, to realize that there was nothing but a hole, where his right nostril should have been. As soon as I felt this, I pulled my hand away.

"What happened to you?" I asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Does it frighten you?" he asked.

"No, it makes me upset."

His hand came down, and clasped around mine. He then moved it up towards his distorted cheek again. When my fingers came to a long, bumpy vein, he stopped.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"It's purple and blue."

He then moved my finger to the blisters that were around the side of his ear.

"Do you feel them?" he asked.

"Yes."

"They pain me so much. I can't have them removed, and do you know why?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because my major blood vessels run through them. Everything on this face is beyond repair…I'm stuck this way."

My fingers then trailed along his lips, and I led my mouth to it. As soon as our mouths closed in together, I moaned. As I began to kiss him, I noticed that he wasn't kissing me back. I stopped, and could feel his hands trembling at his side.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked. "You're trembling."

I felt his shaking hand place itself on my shoulder. He then placed his other one against my cheek. I loved his touch ever so much.

"I'm not used to getting compassion." he said.

Without another word, I placed my lips on the distorted side of his face, and kissed it. As soon as my lips made contact with his flesh, I began to taste salty hot tears. My fingers trailed up to his eye, and I could feel them emerging from him.

"Erik, why are you crying?" I asked.

"No lips have ever touched me there." he cried.

I wanted to remove the cravat from over my eyes, but I knew it would anger him. A few moments later, I felt his fingers grasp it, and pull it away. I had expected to see his distorted face lying in front of me, but instead I was looking at his mask. He must have replaced the mask before removing the cravat. He then wiped his eyes, and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked softy.

"You need your rest. I bid you goodnight Lauralye. Tomorrow is another day, a new day."

With that, he tucked me in and left the bedchamber. I could have lied there with him all night, but as always, good things within my life only last a short time. The next morning however, I awoke and felt a whole lot better. I dressed and searched for Erik, but he wasn't around. After arriving at the caravan, Esmeralda served me breakfast, and let me eat.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked. "The boss told me you were sick."

I hadn't been sick, and yet Erik covered for me. Instead of coming out and telling Esmeralda that I had been the victim of rape, he told her that I was ill. I promised myself to never lie to Erik ever again….he was certainly an angel sent from the heavens above.

"Yes." I replied. "But I feel much better today."

She smiled, and handed me the basket.

"Good, now you can get to work."

As soon as I stepped out of the caravan, Erik was standing there waiting for me. No, this couldn't be happening….what did he want?

"Good morning." I said politely.

"Are you off to deliver breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, I'll join you on your outing."

No…this couldn't be happening. Erik couldn't join me…if Lonnie saw me with Erik, he'd know I told him….

"I'll be ok." I said.

"What did I tell you last night?" he asked. "I told you that I was going to be at your side at all times. I can't let another event like that happen to you."

I began to walk down the cobble path, when Erik caught up to me.

"Lauralye, what has gotten into you?" he questioned.

"I want to be alone." I said.

Erik didn't listen though, and began to follow me to my first stop. I turned to him, once more, and told him to leave.

"Erik please, let me do my chore alone. No one is here but the workers…I'll be safe."

If I would have known what was going to happen next, I would have let Erik continue to walk with me….but no, I assumed he would just leave me alone. As I handed breakfast to the acrobats, I noticed that Erik had left me. I thought perhaps he had gotten the hint and went back to his tent….that was until I heard his voice yelling for everyone to come out of their tents for a meeting. I turned around, and noticed Erik standing on the stage as his workers began to gather around…

"Something terrible has happened to one of my workers." he began. "This camp is a family, and I demand that each and everyone of you treat it that way. We should look out for each other… Now she refuses to say who hurt her, but I want each and everyone of you to know that if I ever catch any of you hurting another person, I will fire, and discipline you myself."

I stood there in the back of the crowd, cursing myself for not letting him follow me. I then glanced over to see Lonnie standing at his tent, listening to Erik's speech. His eyes then made contact with mine, and he smiled evilly as he shook his head….Lonnie knew that I told Erik….and now my life was over…

**Ok end of chapter…I hope everyone liked it! Next chapter should be a great one! I hope I won't leave you hanging too long…Thanks again!**


	11. The Escape

**Thanks again everyone, here's another delightful chapter….**

* * *

After Erik's speech had ended, I didn't know what to do. I continued to deliver breakfast, dreading Lonnie's tent. When I arrived, he didn't say a word as he stood there against the doorway of his tent. I handed him his plate, and began to walk away, when he spoke to me.

"How much did you tell him?" he asked. "How much did you say about it?"

I turned to him, and shook my head.

"He noticed the bruises. I didn't tell him who did it to me."

"We had a deal, Lauralye….you broke that deal."

"I didn't tell him!" I cried. "Please…."

"Get out of my sight!"

I did as he asked me to, and went on delivering the food. After delivering breakfast, I ran back to Erik's tent, and sat there on the rug. I wasn't sure what to do…I was a complete mess. Erik, who sat there at his desk, looked over at me and shook his head.

"You're acting very strange today."

"I'm angry." I said.

"What do you have to be angry about?" he asked sarcastically. "You have a roof over your head, a job, food in your stomach, and a boss who throws himself to the dogs for you."

"I didn't ask for you to do that, Erik!" I shouted. "You didn't have to tell everyone that I was hurt the other night!"

I stood to my feet, and stomped over to the other end of his desk. He looked at me with such anger, and continued writing.

"Well I did it! And do you know why?" he asked. "Because I care about you! I care about you so much that it pains me to know that someone hurt you like that! I'm a fool, a fool for letting you stay under my roof when all you do is lie to me; lie like a little vixen!"

My hands took on a mind of their own, and slapped him across the unmasked side of his face. I waited for him to hit me back, but it never came. He clasped the side of his face in pain, and I could see tears escaping from his eyes.

"You cause my heart such pain." he replied. "Just leave me be.."

I left him alone, and walked into the bedchamber and had a seat on his bed. When I heard the sound of horses, I peeked outside to see Mr. Crawly making his way into the camp along with a few other men. I immediately shot up to tell Erik, but it was too late; Mr. Crawly and his men were already at the doorway. I darted under the bed, and stayed as quiet as possible, listening to the conversation between Erik and Mr. Crawly.

"What do you want?" I heard Erik ask.

"We have word that you're keeping the girl here."

"And who told you this?"

"One of your workers…is this true?"

Silence over took the tent….I wondered if Erik was going to tell him. He should, after the way I had just treated him.

"I would think long and hard about your answer." replied Mr. Crawly. "For if you give me the wrong one, I wont think twice about putting a bullet through your chest."

I heard the safety of a gun being pulled, and began to bite my hand. Oh just tell him Erik! My body shouted! Don't hurt yourself because of me…

"No, I'm not hiding the girl." I heard Erik say. It was then that I saw the shadows of Crawly's men over turn his desk, and grab hold of Erik. They pinned him to the ground, and that's when the drape of the bedchamber was pulled back. I lied as still as possible, as his men began to tear apart Erik's bedchamber.

"She's not here." said one of the men.

"Did you check under the bed?" asked Mr. Crawly.

That's when I knew it was over…as soon as the disgusting man peeked under Erik's bed, he pulled me from under it. When I was stood to my feet, Mr. Crawly smiled evilly.

"There you are…we've been searching the whole city for you girl."

I glanced down at Erik, who was trying to work his way free. This was all my fault…I needed to do something. Mr. Crawly then pointed his small gun at the side of Erik's head and smiled.

"You lied to me my friend, and now it's time to pay."

"No!" I shouted. "Please don't do that to him. It's me you want…just let him go."

Crawly pulled away his gun, and placed it in his pocket.

"I guess I won't shoot him, but I will make him part of my show."

"Show?" I questioned.

"Yes, my freak show! Under new management!"

I then realized that Crawly was going to take over Erik's show….no this couldn't be happening.

We were then drug outside, and there on the stage stood Lonnie, setting up this huge contraption. It was a black, wooden box, with god knows what inside it. Erik's workers began to gather around, angered at what was going on. Crawly drug me up on stage with Erik, and smiled at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want you to meet your new boss."

Everyone stood there confused, wondering what in the world was going on. It was then that the wolf man growled, and jumped up on stage.

"You let boss go!"

Then from out of his pocket, Crawly removed his gun, and fired one shot into him. I cried as he fell off stage, landing at the feet of all the other workers.

"Anyone else disagree to this? I'm your new boss!"

Everyone got silent, and continued glancing down at the wolf man's lifeless body.

"Now, I have a few new rules for the show." began Crawly. "One, the show will be done during the day, not night. Two, all the money will come directly to me, and Three, your old boss will be our new attraction!"

Erik looked so weak, and I wanted to condemn myself for what I had caused…Then, in an instant, Erik broke free from the man's grasp, and punched him in the face. I was sure Erik was going to get to Crawly too, but in an instant Lonnie hit Erik upside the head with a piece of wood. Erik immediately crashed to his knees, and grasped the side of his head in pain. I couldn't take this anymore! I broke free, and jumped on Lonnie.

"How could you!" I cried, grasping to his arms. "How could you do that to him!"

Crawly grabbed me, and tore me off of Lonnie, who then took Erik and threw him in the box.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Have a look for yourself." he said.

I approached the box, and peeked through a hole in its wall. There inside the box lied Erik, surrounded by four walls of mirrors.

"I call it the maze of mirrors. An old torture chamber back in the revolution."

"Torture chamber!" I cried.

"The sun comes directly into the box, bouncing off every mirror, causing the box to heat up like an oven. People will pay to see such a sight!"

I tried to open the box, but Crawly drug me away. Soon I was back in Erik's tent, and Lonnie stepped in, glancing over Erik's belongings.

"Don't touch his stuff!" I shouted.

"His stuff is now my stuff." he scowled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Crawly smiled, as Lonnie handed him a bag of francs.

"You see, that man who wanted to buy you left me last week. I had given up on finding you, that was until Lonnie came and told me where you were. I was going to come take you back to the orphanage, until Lonnie offered me a price…"

I was not going to become Lonnie's wife! I wouldn't, and couldn't!

For the remainder of the day, I sat there watching Lonnie sit at Erik's desk as the show went on. I was so mad about what happened to Erik….I wanted to hold him, and tell him how sorry I am. I had a terrible headache, and walked to Erik's medicine cabinet to take one of his headache capsules, when I saw the Laudanum, a pain localized in my chest. Erik needed his medicine…he would be in so much pain without it. Night had fallen, and the show was long over…I needed to sneak out and see how he was doing. When I entered the main room of Erik's tent, I found Lonnie fast asleep. I snuck out, and noticed that everything was deserted….I ran to the stage, and peeked through the hole that was in the wall. What I saw broke my heart into two…there on the floor was Erik, lying shirtless and groaning in agony. I had never seen him without a shirt before, and what I saw was devastating. His arms and stomach were covered in long scars…ones that looked like they've been there for most of his life. His skin was no longer the pale color it had once been….the heat from the mirror had turned it a dark red color.

"Erik…" I called softly.

"Just go away." he moaned.

"Erik, please let me help you. You're burned terribly."

When Erik didn't respond to me, I knew something was wrong. He was most likely dehydrated, and the pain his body was in from the lack of medicine was most likely agonizing.

"I'm going to get you help Erik, I swear."

Just then, I was snatched, only to turn and see Mr. Crawly standing there.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Please." I begged. "Let him go. He's in so much pain."

Crawly laughed loudly, and pulled me off stage.

"Help him?" he questioned. "Hell no! he's the main attraction and an experiment."

"Experiment?" I asked.

"Yes, to see how many days it will take for the heat to kill a man."

I went crazy, and began throwing punches in Mr. Crawly's grasp.

"No! you can't do this to him! He's a man!"

Crawly's grasp only tightened, and threw me back into Erik's tent. Lonnie was there to greet me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"You're not the boss of me!" I shouted.

"Found her over at the maze of mirrors."

Lonnie grabbed hold of me, and sat me in a chair.

"You're going to get used to me whether you like it or not. You're mine now!"

I had expected Lonnie to rape me again, but he didn't. I thought about what to do…I thought about how to get out of this mess. I then thought of a plan, a plan that would save me and Erik from further torture. When Lonnie wasn't looking, I rushed over to Erik's medicine cabinet and grabbed the vile of sleeping pills. Crawly and Lonnie were sitting at Erik's desk, drinking and talking about how much money they were going to make with the show. I spilled out the sleeping pills, and began to crush them up as quietly as I could. When there was nothing left but powder, I scooped it back into the vile, and stuck it in the sleeve of my dress. Afterwards, I walked out to the main room and stood in front of the two men.

"What do you want?" asked Crawly.

"I'm bored." I replied.

Lonnie threw his empty beer bottle at me, and laughed.

"Well then get your ass over to that gypsy whore, and get us more beer."

I turned to leave, when I heard Lonnie call out for me again.

"And if you're not back in five minutes, I'll put a bullet in the head of your boss."

I ran to the caravan, and barged in without knocking. Esmeralda was sitting there with a knife in her hand, ready to attack any man that came barging in. As soon as she saw it was me, she put down the knife and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have a plan…but I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

I took the vile out of my sleeve, and handed it to her.

"Put this into their beer. It's sleeping pills….if they go to sleep, we can escape."

"What of our boss?" she asked.

"He's alive, but barely. I need to get them to sleep so I can get the keys to release him. I want you to gather up all the freaks, and tell them to pack. We're leaving in the morning…"

Esmeralda then handed me two open beer bottles, and smiled.

"You are a good person, Lauralye."

With that, I walked back towards the tents with the beers in my hand. Afterwards, I sat there, waiting until Crawly and Lonnie were asleep. It took so long for them to finally pass out from the powder, but it worked. I waited a few minutes to make sure they were out cold before attempting to get the keys from Crawly. When I came out of Erik's tent, I called for everyone to come out and start packing up. I found myself running to the stage, with Esmeralda following me. When I unlocked the door to the maze of mirrors, Erik was barely alive. Esmeralda knelt down beside him, and placed a hand on his neck.

"Is he alive?" I asked.

"Barely, he is very close to death. We need to get him to the caravan and fast."

I went for his arm, when Esmeralda stopped me.

"You must be careful, his skin is very infected from the heat."

We both gently lifted Erik to his feet, and began to carry him to the caravan. Once inside, we lied him down in my old bed, and removed his shoes.

"Go gather your things, we haven't much time."

I didn't want to leave him, but knew that I had to. I wasn't sure what things to pack for Erik, but I did my best. I packed a few pairs of clothes, his sheets of music, a picture of Christine, his music box, and what ever medicine he had left. The only thing I owned, were the dresses Erik had bought me, making it easy to pack for myself. I did however fold the blanket from Erik's bed, and bring it along. I don't know what it was about it that I liked, but the smell of his cologne always brought me comfort. Out in the main room lied Crawly and Lonnie….I glanced down at them, and smiled…in a few hours we would be long gone, and I would never have to see them ever again.

In only took everyone an hour to pack. Everyone packed their tent and loaded it onto their horses. I had to leave a lot of Erik's belongings behind, but it wasn't anything he couldn't replace. Once the fairgrounds looked like nothing more than a deserted ghost town, I jumped into the caravan as Esmeralda began leading everyone out of town. I rushed to Erik's bedside, and felt his forehead. He was burning up really bad, and his skin looked so infected. I knew his head must have hurt worse than any other part of his body due to the fact that Lonnie hit it with a piece of wood. I had never been anywhere but the city, and now my life was leading me else where…but I didn't care, I had Erik. Esmeralda was then at my side with a cup of cool water.

"Make sure he drinks every drop of this."

When she left me alone once more, I gently raised his head up, and placed the cup at his deformed lips. Even though his eyes were closed, he still managed to open his mouth and accept the water.

"That's it, Erik. Drink up…"

When the water was gone, I lied his head back down, and removed his wig. The first thing I checked was his exposed skull…it was the most tender part of his head, and if he injured it, he would most likely die. I gently touched it, ran my fingers over the flesh. As I sat there, I stared down at his exposed chest. With how strong he was, I had expected to see muscle, but his arms and abdomen were nothing but skin and bone. The burns the sun had caused were so severe, that I was afraid to touch them. That night, we didn't stop to rest. We knew that sooner of later Lonnie would be searching for us…we needed to stay as far ahead as possible. Esmeralda had offered for me to sleep in her room, but I didn't want to leave Erik's side. Instead I lied on the floor, covering myself with the cologne scented blanket I had brought along. I stayed at a light sleep mostly the entire night, making sure to be able to keep an eye on Erik. It was around two a.m when I heard a groan coming from Erik's bed. I immediately sat up, and noticed that his eyes were open.

"Erik, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Thirsty." he replied in a weak tone.

Esmeralda had left a pitcher of cold water on the night table, before letting me turn in for the night. She wanted to make sure Erik was well taken care of before leaving me for the evening to continue the long ride. I poured the cold liquid into a glass, and held it up to his dry lips. I then placed my hand on the back of his head, and lifted it up towards the glass. He drank as if he'd been wandering the desert for days…and when the glass was empty, he begged for more. Once again I filled the glass, and held it up to his lips. When the glass was once again empty, I asked him if he wanted more.

"Still thirsty?" I asked.

"No, I've had enough for now."

When I placed his head back down on the pillow, he tried to lift his hand, but cringed in pain.

"I wouldn't move, Erik. Your skin is burned.."

"Yes." he replied. "I know that."

It was my fault, everything was my fault for what I had done. I shouldn't have lied to him in the first place…I should have just told him the truth.

"Erik, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "You saved my life."

"But I caused it… I should have told you the truth. If I had, then you wouldn't be in the situation that you're in."

"Yes, true. But I also risked my life…so it's not all your fault."

After a few moments, I filled a basin with cool water, and soaked a rag within it. I then began to dab his sunburned skin. As I did so, he groaned in agony, but I didn't stop. As I drug the rag down lower on his chest, I couldn't help but notice all the grotesque scars that covered his abdomen and arms….

"Who did this to you?" I asked curiously.

Erik turned his head to the side of his pillow, and sighed.

"My master….and many other cruel people. You mustn't want to be around me now that you know how hideous my body is."

"That's not true at all." I replied, forcing him to look at me. "I owe you my life for what you've done for me."

"Please.." he begged. "I'm in agony, I just want to rest now."

"What hurts the worst?" I asked.

"My neck."

I then folded the cool soaked rag, and held it against the side of his neck.

"Even though my camp has decided to run from Lonnie, we are far from safe." he said.

"We're far ahead." I said. "It should be a long time before he finds us again."

"What things of mine did you manage to bring?" he asked.

I picked up the bag of Erik's belongings, and emptied it onto the bed.

"Your music sheets, a few sets of clothes, your music box, and the picture of Christine you had sitting on your desk."

Erik picked up the framed photo of Christine, and smiled at it.

"Thank you, it's the only thing I own to remember her by. I used to own a ring as well, but I placed it at her grave…I thought she'd like to have it back."

"She was very beautiful." I said, glancing at the photo.

Erik placed the photo face down on the nightstand, and touched the top of my hand with his.

"I shouldn't speak of her….I seem to dwell in the past a bit too much. Anyway, thank you for gathering my things."

"No problem at all." I replied. "Oh, that reminds me, I also brought along what ever medicine you had left. You don't have any more sleeping pills because I used them to get away from Lonnie and Crawly."

"You did what?" he asked curiously.

"I crushed them up, and slipped the powder into their beer."

A small smile stretched across his masked face.

"Smart girl…"

"I did manage to bring along your headache medicine, and the rest of the laudanum."

A sigh of relief escaped from Erik's lips as soon as I told him.

"Thank God for that." he said softly. "Could I have my dose of the laudanum? I didn't get it yesterday, and now I'm in dire pain."

I went back into the bag, and took out the bottle of laudanum that I had taken from his tent, and handed it to him.

"Could I have a syringe?" he asked.

I began to rummage through the bag, and came to realize that I had forgotten to bring them. Ugh! How could I have placed the medicine in the bag, without grabbing the syringes to go with it. I slowly glanced up at Erik from the bag, and looked away.

"I…oh..Erik I forgot them."

I saw Erik's happy pain relieved eyes turn to agony. I felt so horrible, that I began to cry….what was I good for? Not only was the option of going back a long forgotten choice, but now Erik was going to have to lie in agony because of my stupidity. How many nights have I watched him shoot himself up with the laudanum using a syringe, only to forget them when I was packing…We couldn't go back, and now my punishment was going to be to watch Erik suffer….

* * *

**End Of Chapter….let me know what you think everyone. I'll hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can…probably not until next week. Been really busy and on top of all of it I got work this weekend. Thanks everyone!**


	12. Miracles before Madness

**Thanks again everyone! Here's the next chapter…**

* * *

All night long I stayed by Erik's side, watching him suffer. I felt so stupid for forgetting his syringes. His body became so weak that he couldn't even lift his arm without groaning in agony. I felt so responsible for his pain, that I didn't leave him. Every time he was thirsty, I lifted the glass of water to his lips. When he was cold, I covered him up, and when his burned skin became dry, I dabbed a wet cloth over it. When morning came, our caravan came to a halt. I wondered what was going on, and soon Esmeralda was at my side.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We have to stop and rest for a while." she replied. "The horses need a rest."

If Lonnie was on our trail, we were sure to be spotted in no time, but I kept calm. Esmeralda was right, we did need to let the horses rest, they were our transportation. As I sat there dabbing the moist rag over Erik's arms and chest, Esmeralda pulled my arm away.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I asked.

Esmeralda then began to run her fingers softly over his inflamed flesh.

"You need to be careful as to how much moisture you put on him."

Erik then opened his eyes and argued with her.

"It sooths my pain." he ached.

"Yes, but as good as it feels, it's not going to cure your skin. I'll mix you something to have rubbed into you." she replied.

When Esmeralda was gone, I placed the rag against his exposed skull, and heard him sigh in relief.

"How's your pain?" I asked.

"Terrible, if there's a time I wished I had my laudanum, it's now."

"Do you need anything?" I asked. "Water perhaps?"

A small smile formed across his malformed lips, as his fingers grazed over mine from the mattress.

"No, you've done good. You've been at it for hours with me….go get some rest."

"I don't want to leave you." I argued.

"Nonsense." he replied. "I'm going to sleep now. Just leave me be…"

I needed some fresh air, and so after Erik closed his eyes, I walked outside. We had stopped in a highly wooded area, far from any kind of civilization. I took a seat on a boulder that was placed a few feet away from where we had stopped. Down below from where we were hid was a grassy pasture. As the sun and wind dances across the tall golden grass, I tried to let my worries pass. Erik was suffering, and it was all my fault…I only wondered how long he would be able to live without his medicine. Oh he couldn't die…I would never forgive myself. As I placed my head into my hands, I began to hear the galloping of hooves over the pasture. When I glanced up, I saw a brown horse trotting through the pasture below with a dark skinned man ridding on him. I didn't pay much attention to him, that was until my eyes caught attention to the leather bag that was attached to the saddle. The bag was a dark brown, with a red cross painted in its center….This man was carrying medical supplies, and most likely syringes. I quickly jumped to my feet, and crept into the pasture. The horse was trotting slowly, giving me a chance to steal the bag. When I was right behind the horse, I noticed a large rock at my feet, and picked it up. When I had a clear shot, I threw it directly at the back of the man's head causing the horse to become frightened, and stand on its hind legs. Once this happened, I was able to grab the saddle bag and run. I heard the man yelling for me in his foreign tongue as I dived through the golden grass. I knew I'd be safe if I got back to the caravan unnoticed. I was almost there, that was until seemingly out of no where, the man appeared, and pinned me to the ground. The first thing he took was his bag, and then got to his feet. I turned over, and looked up at him. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers, a brown blazer, and a colorful weaved hat. His skin was a dark olive color, and he had a small dark beard. He looked ever so angry at what I had done, but I wasn't about to give up.

"You could have killed me." he replied in an angry tone.

The accent in his voice made it clear that he wasn't from around here. He sounded Mediterranean, but I wasn't sure. He stood there waiting for a reply, rubbing the part of his head where the rock hit him.

"I need that bag." I said.

"Why?" he asked. "You look perfectly fine. Why would you need the medicine that I'm carrying?"

"My friend is sick. I need a syringe." I said.

The man swung the bag over his shoulder, and shook his head.

"The syringes that I carry are for someone. If I give you one, then I won't have any for him."

"Are you a doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm very busy at the moment. I'm headed into Paris to see a very sick friend."

This man was a doctor, and I couldn't just let him pass by. I needed him to see Erik before continuing his journey.

"Please sir." I pleaded. "my friend is in agony. He's suffering from so much pain…please come and have a look at him. I'll give you anything…please."

The man glanced around before finally nodding.

"Ok, we must hurry though."

When the man gathered his horse, I led him to the caravan.

"What are you all doing out here?" he asked, looking around at everyone who was sitting around a small fire.

"We're running away." I said. "Someone is after us."

"Was this a freak show of some kind?" he asked. "I myself was on my way to one right in the city of Paris."

I wasn't sure if there were other freak shows around, but didn't waste a moment on getting the man inside the caravan. When we entered, Esmeralda was standing in the kitchen stirring a bowl of some kind of thick green paste.

"Who is that?" she asked, motioning to the doctor.

"He's come to help the boss." I said.

"Well, I almost have this burn cream ready. If you need any help, call me I'll be right here."

I led the doctor to the bedchamber Erik was in, and pulled back the colorful privacy drape. As soon as the doctor got a look at Erik's body, he hurried to his bedside.

"Erik." he replied. "What in Allah's name happened to you dear friend!"

It was then that I realized that this man knew Erik. Was Erik the one he was actually coming to see after all?

Erik smiled at the sight of him, and then at me.

"Where in God's name did you find Nadir?"

Nadir? Was that this man's name?

The man known as Nadir laughed, and sat his bag down on the nightstand.

"That girl belongs to you? She almost killed me to get a hold of my syringes. I guess Allah was looking out for you dear friend…if not for her I would have passed right on by and went on a wild goose chase in Pairs."

I stood back, and watched as Nadir ran his fingers against Erik's burned flesh.

"You've got a nasty case of sunburn my friend. You know you're not supposed to be lying out in the sun…I've told you this time and time again."

"Believe me, it's not what you think." replied Erik.

"When's the last time you had a dose of your laudanum?"

"A few days ago."

I sighed in relief when I saw Nadir take a syringe out of his leather bag, and reach over for the bottle of laudanum that I placed on the nightstand. After filling up the syringe, Nadir pricked Erik's arm, and released the medicine.

"Now if I'm going to give you a proper physical, you have to be on your headache medicine as well."

He then opened the capsule of Erik's headache pills, and took one out. He then gently lifted his head and made him swallow it.

"I'll wait a few minutes for the medicine to kick in before getting down to the examination part."

As I continued to stand there, I saw Erik's eyes meet with mine for the slightest of seconds. He then lifted his hand, and point towards the drapes.

"You should leave now." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

It seemed as though Nadir already knew why, and answered my question.

"Because I have to give Erik an examination for his pain, pain that I can't diagnose without removing his mask."

I didn't move, and that's when Nadir continued.

"And his pants…"

My cheeks turned a red color, and I knew I had to leave. I didn't go far though, I walked outside the drapes, and had a seat on an oak clothing chest. I glanced towards the drapes, and watched Nadir's shadow begin to remove Erik's trousers.

"I swear I'll be easy on you my friend." he replied.

I then watched as he removed Erik's mask and place it on the night table.

"How is it that you can stand the sight of me?" I heard Erik ask after a few moments.

Nadir laughed.

"I've been your friend for close to fifteen years, and yet you ask me this very same question every time I come to examine you."

"And yet you never give me an answer."

It seemed as though Nadir didn't want to answer his question, for I saw his shadow place the ends of his stethoscope into his ears, and place the end of it on his chest.

"Come Erik, now concentrate. Breath deep for me."

I continued to watch as Nadir's shadow moved the end of the stethoscope to each side of Erik's chest, listening to his shallow breathing. My heart ached every single moment I had to listen to him wheeze.

"Have you been having trouble breathing?" asked Nadir.

"Not at all." he said.

"Well that's good."

Silence fell once again, as I watched Nadir stand at the end of the bed, and place both hands over each of his ankles.

"Now I'm going to move my way up to your head. I want you to tell me from one to ten, ten being the worst, I want to know how much pain you're in. The laudanum is in your system, so I want to know how much pain you feel when you're on the medicine."

"Yes." said Erik. "I know the routine."

I watched as Nadir's shadow squeezed Erik's bare feet.

"Tell me."

"A three."

"Three?" questioned Nadir. "That much?"

"Yes."

Nadir's hands then moved to his ankles.

"How much here?"

"The same."

His hands then moved to Erik's knees. This time however, when Erik answered, he cringed slightly.

"A five."

"Erik, I advise you to stay off your feet. If you're in this much pain when you're on the medicine I think that means you're pushing yourself too hard."

"I own a show, what am I to do? I must work.."

"I understand, but you should try to stay off your feet as much as possible."

His hands then moved to Erik's pelvic bone. As soon as Nadir applied pressure to both sides of it, a deep agonizing cringe escaped Erik's lips.

"Please Nadir…you said you'd be gentle with me."

"How much?" he asked curiously.

"A two." replied Erik in a soft, agonizing tone.

"Two?" asked Nadir. "It hurts more than that."

Once again I saw Nadir's shadow press down on his pelvic bone, causing Erik to cry out in agony once again, breaking his lie.

"Ok, ok…an eight."

The next question that escaped his lips caused my mind to wander.

"Erik, in the last year have you…." Nadir paused at his question. I wasn't sure what he was asking Erik, but when he replied, my heart began to race.

"Nadir, please you already know that answer. Who would want….who would want to do such a thing with me."

Was it possible for Erik to be just as inexperienced with making love as I was? It couldn't be possible…Erik was such a kind person heart and soul…he had to have done it at least once, but the pain in his voice told me otherwise.

When Nadir's hand moved to his neck, once again Erik cringed in pain.

"Can you turn your neck from side to side?"

"Yes, but the pain is nothing more than a four."

I then saw Nadir press both his hands at each side of his face and skull. When he did this, the cringe that escaped from Erik's lips sent my heart into pain. It was the loudest I had ever heard him groan before….

"Ten, Ten!" he cried. "Just stop pressing there!"

"How many chronic headaches have you been having?" he asked.

"At least two a week, and they last ever so long."

"The flesh that's surrounding your exposed skull is infected." I heard Nadir reply. "It's crushing down heavily on your bone. I'm going to leave a wash for it…you are to use it every night before going to bed. As for your pain I'm going to prescribe a double dose of the laudanum. It's been nice seeing you again my friend…"

I didn't want it to seem that I was eavesdropping on Erik's examination, and so I quickly ran outside. A few minutes later, Nadir came back outside, and approached his horse. As soon as he saw me, he glanced around before slowly approaching me.

"I left some syringes on the night table along with a wash for his skull."

"Thank you." I said.

"Are you his friend?" asked Nadir.

I smiled.

"We've become close to each other over the past few weeks."

"Well I find it a miracle. Allah knows he's only ever been close to one person and one person only."

"Yes, I know." I said, thinking of Christine. "Are you his friend?" I asked.

"Yes, been his friend and personal doctor for fifteen years now. It all started back in Persia."

"You're from Persia?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't live there now of course. I live in London now…sometimes traveling the world to help the sick."

Before Nadir left, I had to ask him one question…one question that was on my mind.

"Nadir, you've seen him without his mask, right?"

Nadir hopped up onto his horse, and nodded.

"I need you to tell me that who ever sees his face can accept it. I mean you accept him, right?"

Nadir didn't say yes or no, he just stared at me for the longest of seconds.

"He may be your friend, but listen to me when I tell you never to remove his mask. It would be a horrible choice girl."

"So he is hideous?" I asked.

"I'm not talking about his appearance. I only want the best for Erik, and I'll tell you that the only person he loved, broke his heart. She saw what lies beneath it, and she screamed, and left him. She couldn't accept him for the beauty and gentleman that lied inside him. Now I know he feels something for you, or else he wouldn't have shown his skull to you."

"I care about him, Nadir." I said.

"Yes, which is why I beg of you not to remove the mask. I have seen my share of gruesome sights, but Erik is the worst. Please believe my word, and never touch the mask…for if you couldn't bear the sight of him, I think his heart would finally break and cause his death."

Without another word, Nadir rode off on his horse. When I returned to the caravan, Esmeralda was standing in the kitchen cooking.

"The boss's burn cream is ready. I placed the jar of it on his night table. He's asleep right now, so I wouldn't wake him."

I had been awake all night, and I found myself growing tired.

"You should lie down for a while." replied Esmeralda. "We'll be heading out by nightfall."

There was a small couch outside the kitchen, and I soon found myself lying on it. A few moments later, I was out like a light. I wasn't sure how long I was passed out for, but when I awoke, the caravan was in complete darkness, and I could feel us moving again. I yawned, and rolled over. I then heard the sound of footsteps creeping past me. When I turned, I noticed a tall figure putting on a cloak.

"Who's there?" I asked in a half asleep tone.

The figure turned to me, and approached the couch.

"It's Erik."

"What are you doing up and about?" I asked.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." he replied. "I'd like some company if you'd be willing to join me."

I stood up, and followed Erik to the back caravan door. The pace the caravan was moving at was slow enough to step out without tripping and falling on our faces. The caravan was behind everyone else, and now we were walking behind it in the dark of night. We were surrounded by woods, traveling on a wide dirt path.

"How's your pain?" I asked, looking up at the white of his mask.

"Well fine now that the laudanum is back in my system. I must thank you for getting a hole of Nadir for me….you were a real life saver."

I found myself blushing at such a comment…I was clumsy if anything…being called a lifesaver was nothing more than a false statement. Thank God it was so dark for Erik to see how red my face had become.

"Please don't call me that. I'm far from being a lifesaver." I said.

"Believe what you want Lauralye, but it won't change my mind."

Suddenly the small gap between us closed in, and I felt a gloved hand reach out to embrace mine. I hated when he touched me with his gloves….I always liked feeling his flesh and bone.

"Why do you wear the gloves?" I asked. "It's as if you hate touching my skin with your own."

"I do." he muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why should someone like you have to suffer the coldness of my body?" he questioned.

"I don't mind it at all." I replied.

A small silence over took us, and I suddenly found Erik changing the subject.

"So what did you think of Nadir?"

"He's nice…how did you meet him?" I asked.

"I lived in Persia, working as a dark magician for the empress."

"And that's where you met him?" I asked.

"Sort of…I met him during an unfortunate event in my life."

"Which was what?" I asked.

Once again silence over took us, and I wondered what was wrong. I needed to tell him what happened to me…who raped me…I just couldn't lie to this wonderful man anymore.

"Erik, could we talk."

"I'm listening."

"Erik…the other night when…when I was raped…"

Erik cut in…

"Yes, I'm listening."

I was becoming nervous…I wanted to be alone with him, and not out here…

"Could we go inside?" I asked.

Erik pulled me towards the caravan once again, and took me inside. When we were inside, he took me back to the bedchamber and sat me down on his bed. He was now standing over me, waiting for a reply.

"Well…go on." he replied.

I glanced up at him, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Erik…I wanted to tell you…I wanted to tell you that…"

"Yes, I'm listening."

I didn't know how to bring it up…I didn't want to come out and tell him…

"You know Erik, I always thought my first time would be on my wedding night…I always imagined it being something special….but when Lonnie took me out in the woods.."

Erik's eyes widened, and he butted in.

"Lonnie? Wait…Lonnie raped you?"

My eyes were now full of tears, and I found myself sobbing uncontrollably. Erik then sat himself down beside me…I wanted him, I needed him ever so much…I wanted to feel his lips against mine. What happened next sent shivers down my spine.. I wasn't sure how it happened, but I soon found myself on my back, with him hovering over me. I was staring up at him, and his cravat was soon tied tightly around my eyes. I could feel everything, his lips against mine, his bare hands resting on my wrists… I deepened the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him down onto me. Soon, I could feel his lips kissing my neck, causing me to moan…I wanted him…I wanted him to make love to me…I needed this. My hands were now at his shirt, pulling apart the buttons, that's when he stopped me. I lied there in complete darkness, wondering what was wrong… I then could feel his lips at my ears…breathing heavily.

"I never told anyone this before…I want you to listen closely."

A brief silence over took me, before hearing him continue.

"I came across Nadir while working for the empress…she had me working for her like a slave…paying me in the cruelest of ways. It was when she began sending women to my room did I become sick of her ways. She sent me virgins….I had never made love to a woman before, and refused to do it with someone who took fright at my face. I removed my mask, and each time the girl would scream, and beg me not to make love to them. Well one morning, I was brought to the throne of the empress, and asked why I denied her gifts…When I told her, she laughed and called me a corpse. That's when she said that I refuse her gifts because a corpse only makes love to corpses."

My heart ached, but I continued to listen to Erik's story.

"She then had her men kill one of the girls I refused to make love to. Afterwards they threw her down before me…she was naked…what happened next has forever scarred me…the empress had her men strip me down to my naked body, and forced me to make love to it in front of the entire palace…Afterwards, Nadir found me, and helped me escape to Paris…I…I lost my virginity to a corpse…a rotting corpse…do you know what that feels like?"

Tears rushed to my eyes, and I soon found the cravat drenched in them.

"Erik…did you ever make love to Christine?" I asked.

"No, I've never made love to a living human being, nor do I ever plan to. Until someone can look upon my hideous face and love…I shall never do such a thing…I could never ruin someone of such beauty…which is why I forbid you to touch any part of me but my lips…"

I tried to remove the cravat, but Erik grabbed me.

"No, listen to me!"

"I could look upon you and love Erik, this I know."

Erik removed his cravat, but his mask was already back on.

"Please Lauralye…understand and promise me you'll let me love you in my own way."

Erik loved me…he loved me? Oh the words ran off my tongue…Erik loved me! As much as I loved him, I couldn't say it to him, not yet.

"If you like me anymore than a friend, then promise me you'll like me in this form." he replied pointing to the mask.

Without a thought, I nodded, and within seconds he was gone….as if he were never at my side at all… like a ghost…

* * *

**Ok…let me know what you think! Thanks everyone!**


	13. The Agreement of Desire

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews…. Here's another sweet chapter! You've all been so helpful to me…thanks a lot!**

* * *

The next morning I awoke in the empty bed I had sat in with Erik. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Erik standing shirtless in front of the mirror within the room. He was holding a basin with one hand, and reaching for his exposed skull with his other. I had never seen his back before, and it looked worse than his front. His back had more horrible scars than I had ever seen before, and he was so thin that the ridges of his spinal cord stuck out. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes as the sun shun in through the window.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a groggy tone.

I saw Erik pause in the mirror, and glance my way without turning to face me.

"I'm trying to use the wash Nadir has given me." he replied. "But as you can probably see, it's impossible with how much pain my arms are in."

Erik was right, his skin still looked very irritated and red. Deciding to help him, I got out of bed, and approached the mirror. I took the basin out of his hand, and sat it down on the top of the bureau.

"You're doing it wrong." I laughed softly.

Erik's face turned a shade of dark red, instantly telling me that my laughter had angered him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I immediately wiped the smile off my face, and shook my head.

"Nothing…anyway let me help you."

I reached up for Erik's neck, when he backed away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to help you wash out your scar." I said. I could tell he thought I wanted to pull off his mask.

After a few seconds, he approached me again, and let me continue. Once again I reached up for his neck, and gently pulled his head down towards me.

"Lean your head over the basin." I instructed.

Erik did as he was told, and I tilt his head to the left. Afterwards, I slowly pushed his exposed skull inside the basin, before beginning to splash the medical was on it with my hand. I ran my fingers gently through each crevice, being careful around his purple and blue veins. Afterwards, I grabbed a towel from inside the bureau to dry him off.

"Thank you." he replied, rubbing the towel over his skull.

"How do you feel today?" I asked.

"Tired, I didn't have a goodnight's rest."

"Where did you sleep?" I asked.

Surely it wasn't beside me….I had fallen asleep alone, and I woke up the same way.

"On the couch…out near the kitchen."

Oh why did he force himself to sleep on the couch? He was sick…and in no condition to be sleeping on something so hard.

"I have somewhere I want to take you." he said, putting on a shirt.

"Where?" I asked.

I saw a small smile escape his lips.

"You'll see, now come along."

I followed Erik out to the kitchen, where Esmeralda was cooking breakfast. She was about to fill up a plate for me, when Erik stopped her.

"That won't be necessary, we'll be eating else where today."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Into town." he replied. "We shall be back shortly, and when I return, I want to gather everyone up for a meeting."

I wasn't sure what Erik had on his mind, but decided to wait and see. After standing in front of another mirror to adjust his dark wig, and throw on his jacket, we were off. When I stepped outside, the cool air went straight through me. Our camp was hidden in a wooded area, making it hard to tell where town was. Erik began walking down a dark path, and I followed him. We only walked a small distance, before the woods ended, and a cobble stone road began. Erik was right, we were right in town…or close to it anyway. There was a street full of vendors and little shops, and I followed Erik to where ever he was taking me. When we came across a small café, he opened the door, and motioned for me to go first. Inside was dark, but warmer than the cold winter air that was outside. It seemed empty due to the fact that no one else was sitting at the tables. Erik seemed to know the place like the back of his hand, and led me to the back corner which was darker than the rest of the entire place. There was a booth, with a small dim candle sitting on the table, giving off a little light, but not much. When I took a seat, Erik did as well, and placed his folded hands on the table top. The corner we were in was so dark, that it hid his mask, leaving the normal side of his face glowing in the candle light. Moments later a young waitress with dark hair approached our table and whipped out a small note pad.

"What can I get you?" she asked in a strong French accent.

Erik motioned me to go first, but I wasn't sure what to order. When I didn't say anything, I felt Erik's hand touch mine, causing me to make eye contact with him.

"You know they have very good oatmeal here." he replied in a soft yet kind tone.

I nodded, and told the waitress what I wanted. When it was Erik's turn to order, he asked for a small stack of apple pancakes, and a glass of water. When the waitress was gone, I glanced back at Erik and smiled.

"Have you been here before?" I asked. "I mean, how else do you know about their oatmeal?"

Seriousness over took Erik's face, as his blue eyes connected with mine.

"Yes, Lauralye I have been here before. It was actually with Christine….the final time I saw her."

This interested me…I wanted to know…

"I'd like to hear about it, if you're willing to tell me that is."

Erik nodded, and glanced into the candle light, avoiding eye contact with me.

"I lived at the Paris opera house for most of my life….I won't go into detail…it hurts too much. Anyway I stayed within the shadows, never showing myself to a single soul…except Christine. She came to the opera house as a young girl…grieving her father's death. I was a voice, an angel that she begged for, teaching her how to sing behind dark walls. I begged her to love me, but when she saw my face….."

Erik stopped, and placed a hand at the good side of his face, feeling his cheek, and closing his eye….I knew I was causing him pain, something I didn't want to do.

"Erik you can stop if you want."

"No, it's fine…" he replied. "I just needed a moment."

After a few seconds he continued.

"Anyway, when she denied my love, I went a bit crazy. Especially after I found her kissing another man one evening. So one night I kidnapped her off the stage during an opera and gave her a choice. I told her that she either had to spend her days with me, or I would kill her lover. Time was running short, a mob was coming after me…..I had her lover in a noose…"

"What happened?" I asked, begging him to go on.

"She…she kissed me."

All I could think about at that moment was why someone like Christine could play games with Erik, the man who truly loved her, taught her to sing, and would give his own very soul to her.

"I let her go…after she kissed me, I let her go."

"Why?" I asked. "She made her choice."

"No, she was kissing me out of pity, pity for her lover. I would have done anything to see her smile…seeing Christine Daae smile was everything to my heart and soul. I knew if I kept her, she would never smile again, and it would have killed me. I granted her freedom, and her happiness."

"So how did the two of you end up here?" I asked.

"After she left me, I left the opera house and started to build my freak show. Six months into it I received an anonymous letter telling me to come to the darkest corner of this very café. When I arrived, Christine was here waiting for me. I thought she was meeting me to tell me things between her and her lover were going bad….but she only met with me to see how I was doing."

"Did you tell her how much you loved her?" I asked.

"Ten times over and over, but she didn't feel the same way. I regret saying it to her, because when she once again denied my love, I became angry and said some things I didn't mean. She ran out of the café in tears, and a few days later she died with her lover in a carriage accident. My last words to her was something so cruel…something I can never take back, something I can never apologize about because she's dead…."

I could see tears trying to escape Erik's eye, but he wouldn't allow it to fall. he needed comfort, and I was the person who needed to give it to him. I slowly rose from my seat, and placed myself beside him. I then took my hand, and placed it on his lap, causing him to glance down at me.

"Erik, it's not your fault. Christine…she didn't deserve you or your love. Yes you said mean things to her, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

Erik wiped his eye, and place his pale hand at the side of the candle.

"I'm sorry, it's just very hard for me to bring up such subjects."

Erik was scarred on the inside from such events, and I was going to do what ever possible to heal those scars….day by day even if it took an eternity to do.

"So, let me get down to why I brought you here." he began. "Retake your seat on the other side."

I got up, and sat down across from him once again. He then went inside the lapel of his jacket, and took out a magazine.

"While I was up and about last night, I took part in reading some of Esmeralda's newspapers and such. I've been thinking about the future of this show, and that's when I found this."

Erik then opened to a page, and slipped it in front of me. I glanced down to see an add for someplace called "Coney Island." there was a hand drawn picture of a large boardwalk with a Ferris wheel and tents set up all around.

"Coney Island?" I questioned.

"Why yes." he replied. "It's become the worlds newest and successful playground. People come from all over to gaze upon acrobats and freaks."

"Where is Coney Island?" I asked.

Erik snatched the magazine from under me, and placed it back inside his jacket.

"That's what I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Coney Island is very far away from here….we would have to take a ship to get to it….I wanted to ask you first to get your reaction."

"Reaction?" I questioned.

Erik smiled.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you think the others will join me?"

I thought for a moment. They were his workers, but would they actually accompany him in such a long journey…and would it be worth it? But Erik was such a kind boss, and everyone that worked for him did like him.

"Yes, I think they would."

"Great, because that's what my meeting is about. I plan on getting to the ship yard by tomorrow morning."

My mind began to wander….was Erik going to take me as well?

"There is something I've been wanting to ask you, and your answer is very crucial to me."

"What?" I asked.

Erik took both my hands in his, and squeezed them lightly.

"Would you like to join me?"

My heart leapt at the sudden question….I paused, thinking of what to say, but my silence worried him, for he spoke again in such a nervous tone.

"Oh please say you will, please! I know we might have to live in the slums for a while until I make enough money for something better but I promise to be there for you."

I had to calm him down, before he caused his heart such pain.

"Erik, please calm down. I'll go."

Erik smiled, and took a deep breath.

"I'd go anywhere with you."

Before Erik could say another word, our breakfast was sat down in front of us. I began to eat the oatmeal I had ordered, when I looked over at Erik to notice that he was chewing in agony.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Erik placed his fork down, and sighed.

"It's very hard to eat in comfort with my mask on. This is the only mask I own, because my meal mask was left back in Paris."

Once again my fault….I had left Erik's other mask he wore when eating back where Crawly and Lonnie were. Erik couldn't eat because of me….Without thinking, I switched our meals. I placed my bowl of oatmeal in front of him, and took his pancakes for myself. He wouldn't have to chew the oatmeal, only swallow it.

"There." I said. "eat mine."

Erik's hand gently snatched the plate of pancakes, and refused.

"No, I couldn't possibly expect you to eat that." he said. "That's not what you wanted, why should I force you to eat what you didn't want."

"Erik it's fine." I said, pulling the plate closer to me.

"You really don't have to do that." he argued.

"But I want to, now eat your breakfast." I said, taking a forkful of the pancakes.

As we began to eat, his eyes met with mine for the first time in a way I could only think of being thankful, thankful for my friendship. When our meal was over, we walked outside to get back to camp. When we returned, everyone was standing around waiting for Erik to begin the meeting. He started it just like he had with me, by whipping out the magazine to show everyone.

"That." he replied, pointing to the ad. "Is where I'm going. It's America's new playground, and I believe we can be successful there. I would like everyone to join me, we leave tomorrow for the docks. Does anyone not want to come?"

Erik waited for a raise of hands, a raise of hands that never came. Each and everyone of his workers wanted to join him, everyone including me. I would follow him to the ends of the earth, just to be in his company. We camped out for the remainder of the day, I had gone back into Esmeralda's caravan to rest. I had begged Erik to rest as well, but he denied my plea and stayed outside. Later that evening I was lying in bed, reading a book I had found in one of Esmeralda's piles of reading material. It was a story about a girl running away from her parents so she wouldn't have to be married. The story made me feel like it was about my life, only it didn't have Erik in it. When I heard the privacy drapes being pulled back, I glanced over to see Erik entering.

"I see that this room is taken." he said in a friendly tone. "I shall see myself to the couch then."

I argued before he could go away.

"No, join me."

Erik popped his head out towards the kitchen to see if anyone was around, before coming in and pulling the drapes shut.

"Alright then, but I must get changed into my night clothes."

I placed the book down.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

Erik unfolded his black slacks and shirt before answering.

"No, just shield your eyes."

I picked my book back up, and glanced down at the pages.

"I said close your eyes, not burry them within a book."

I smiled.

"I won't look, you can trust me."

"I do." he said. "but it's not about trust, it's about having a little privacy."

I didn't want to anger him, and I had to admit that he was right….So once again I shut my book, and placed a pillow over my face. I lied there listening to buttons coming loose, and articles coming off his body. After a few minutes, I felt someone taking a seat beside me, and soon the pillow was taken off my face. He placed it aside, and smiled.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and opened the book again to continue reading.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

"Not really." I said shutting the book. "pretty boring actually."

I was underneath the warm blankets, but Erik was sitting atop of them. He had to be cold, but I couldn't tell.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"No." was his reply.

I glanced down to see his pale, boney feet placed at the end of the bed. Before he could stop me, I reached down and touched them with my hand. The cold coming them immediately sent a shock through my body, and for me to argue with him.

"You're freezing." I said.

Erik snatched my hand gently, and pulled me closer to his face.

"What did I tell you last night?"

"About what?" I asked.

"About touching any other part of me besides my lips. You promised me, remember?"

I did promise him, but did I want to obey it….no.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Well you should be…"

Without saying another word, I tore the blankets out from under him and covered his lap up. He was now sitting on the mattress with me, and I could tell he was nervous about it.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't be sitting here like this with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not worthy."

This broke my heart…how could he think that? How could Erik think that he didn't deserve to be able to sit next to me.

"Don't ever say that." I said.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's true."

"No, it's not."

There was candle light, coming from a small burning candle that was sitting on the nightstand. I leaned over and blew it out, causing the room to be in complete darkness. I could see Erik's dark figure, but not any of his features. I needed to show him that he was worthy of lying beside me…..he needed love, and I was going to give it to him. I gently pushed him back against the pillows, and crawled onto him gently without applying any pressure to his chest. He seemed nervous, but let me continue. I then placed my hand on his mask, and began to pull it off when he stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's dark." I said. "I can't see you…"

Erik then finished the removal of his mask without my help, and placed it on the night stand. My hands explored his flesh, both good side and bad. My fingers traced along the grooves and crevices in his distorted flesh, like a mouse lost within a maze.

"Does it not revolt you?" he asked softly.

I gently placed my lips down onto his bottom lip, giving him a quick peck.

"No, not at all."

"If you've seen it, you'd say otherwise."

I loved this man with my whole heart, and I couldn't let him think that. I wanted his hiding to stop, I wanted to love him as the way he was born.

"Erik light the candle and let me see you." I begged. "I promise I won't scream."

His hands grabbed onto mine, and he flipped me over onto my back. He was now hovering over me, breathing heavily down my neck.

"What did I tell you before?" he growled.

"Erik, you're not a monster, please try to understand that."

"I won't understand that because it's not true! If Christine couldn't love me for what I truly look like, then neither can you. No one can, my own mother couldn't even look upon me and love."

My hands had a mind of their own, and found the back of Erik's neck. His head lifted from my neck, and my lips caught his. My kiss weakened his knees, and within seconds his legs were entangled with mine. I felt his cold hand place itself on the right side of my neck, while his other one held my side. Our tongues danced a tango within each other's mouths, hot breath meeting with ice cold, ice cold breath meeting with hot, everything about it turned me on…Soon Erik stopped, and lied there on me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Could I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Of course, anything."

"What did it feel like?"

This had gotten my attention. What did it feel like? What did what feel like? His kiss? Was that what he was asking?

"What does what feel like?" I asked.

"My lips against yours."

I smiled, but it was too dark for him to notice.

"Leather…tough, dry, leather."

"And that doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"How could that bother me?" I asked. "I've only ever know one pair of lips, and that's yours."

His lips came down over mine once again, and I found myself asking the same thing.

"What did hers feel like?" I asked. "Christine's I mean."

There came a long pause, before he answered.

"There was only one time where I ever had the privilege of touching them, and they were soaked with tears….I felt terrible."

"I'm sorry about that." I said.

"Your kiss makes up for it."

I didn't know what to say…what could I say to that? It was then Erik asked me something I had never expected him to.

"I want you to forget about what Lonnie did to you. I find myself curious in knowing what it felt like for you."

"What what felt like?" I asked.

"Sex."

My breath was taken away at the thought of such question. What did it feel like? I was so frightened that I didn't even think about what was happening to me. When I didn't answer, Erik began to apologize.

"Please, forgive me. I'm dreadfully sorry for asking you that."

"No, it's fine." I said. "I just don't remember what it felt like."

"It's been so many years since I was forced to make love to that corpse….I was so frightened and embarrassed that I guess I immediately threw it out of my mind. I myself have never made love to a living being….I'm sorry I asked you that question…I'm just…"

I cut in.

"I know Erik, you don't have to apologize."

"You're still young. You have your whole life to find someone to do that with….me, I'm hideous, so it makes things difficult for me, and I'm not young anymore. I guess monsters were never meant to make love…"

"Erik, don't call yourself a monster…please."

"I shall never find a woman willing to look upon me and love. I could easily find someone wearing my mask….but without it, I'm helpless."

My body screamed for him! I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but I didn't want to do it…not this way. I had something special in mind, something I would do to confess my love to him once we reached Coney Island.

"It's getting late, we should get some rest." he replied, getting up from the bed.

"Erik, stay with me tonight?"

I had expected him to crawl back in bed with me, but instead he just covered me up.

"You must never ask me of that, for I never will do such a thing. Monsters don't share beds with angels…"

"Erik…"

"NO!" he growled.

Silence over took the room once more, before I saw him grab his mask and head towards the drapes.

"Goodnight, mademoiselle."

I knew I had angered him, for he called me by mademoiselle instead of my name. It had been a while since he called me that, and from now on I would know his anger just by him calling me by something other than my name. I not only hoped that tomorrow would be pleasant, but also our long journey to Coney Island….

* * *

**Ok…hope you liked it….Just read the review and plot lines from Love Never Dies…I like it..can't wait to _see it in a few months! Let me know what you think everyone, hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks!_**


	14. Dangerous Travels

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! And now for the journey to Coney Island….Enjoy!**

* * *

I hadn't slept a wink the entire night….I was a lost soul, with nothing more than thoughts to ponder about as the night grew long. When I began to hear the pitter-patter of rain drops against the window, I awoke and decided to find out what time it was. The caravan was a dark shade of gray, making it obvious that it was the early hours of the morning. I stepped out into the main room, to notice Erik lying asleep on the couch, mask still intact. From his pocket, a silver chain dangled, and attached was a round watch. I quietly approached him, and knelt down to see the time; it was five a.m. When I stood back on my feet again, I couldn't help but notice that he looked cold. There was a neatly folded throw cover on top of the couch, and I quietly removed it and placed it over Erik's body. I had expected him to awake due to the sudden movement, but he only snuggled his head deeper into the cushions of the couch. I wasn't tired, and therefor there was no reason to go back to bed. We would be moving within the hour anyway… Instead I walked into the kitchen, and lit a small candle, causing a dim light to shine through the room. I was hungry, and so I decided to see what I could find for breakfast. Esmeralda was still asleep, therefore leaving me with little to choose from. I quietly opened the ice box, and noticed a bowl of left over oatmeal. Without a second thought, I took it out, and placed the bowl over the small fire that was burning near the kitchen table. Esmeralda always used the fire to cook her meals, and they always came out at the right temperature.

When the oatmeal was heated up, I sat down at the kitchen countertop, and began to eat while glancing at Erik's sleeping form. The cinnamon scent from my oatmeal must have traveled over towards the couch, for within seconds Erik was stirring in his sleep. I watched as he gently rolled over on his side, and run his hands through his little patches of hair. Afterwards he sat up, and rubbed his temple with his fingers, as if he were in pain. I quickly turned my stare to my oatmeal, and continued eating. When I glanced up again, Erik was standing right in front of me, still in his night clothes.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Eating." I said. "What does it look like?"

Erik didn't answer me, and began going threw Esmeralda's bread box. After finding a bagel and a jar of raspberry jam, he began to head towards the bedchamber.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Erik stopped in his place, and turned to face me.

"To eat my breakfast."

Erik then turned around, and disappeared into our bedchamber. I knew why he was going to eat there, he wanted to eat in peace, without his mask on. I decided to leave him be, for he hadn't been eating well ever since I left his meal mask back in Paris. The only way he was able to eat in comfort now, was to eat alone, without his mask. When I finished eating, I sat out in the kitchen to wait. When Erik returned to wash his hands, he was already dressed for the day in a white shirt and trousers. I didn't say a word to him, and headed towards the bedchamber to dress, and gather my things up. Today we were leaving, today we were going to Coney Island. When I came back out into the main room carrying both Erik and my belongings, I noticed him standing in the mirror, adjusting his wig.

"Did you take your laudanum today?" I asked him.

"Just did before I came out here." he replied. "You did pack my medicine right?"

"Yea, I did."

Once Erik had his wig the way he wanted it, he stepped away from the mirror, and checked his pocket watch.

"Well then, let's be off."

As soon as we stepped outside, one of the acrobats were there, waiting for Erik.

"Boss we have problems." he replied in a frightened tone.

"What problems?" asked Erik.

"The path is blocked." he replied. "We're surrounded by Lonnie and some of his men."

Hearing his name, sent pain throughout my body. He had found us, and now he was waiting for us to pass through, just so he could slaughter us.

"I better go have a look at this." I heard Erik say.

No….no this couldn't happen! Erik couldn't go…if Lonnie spotted him, it would be certain death.

"Erik, don't go." I begged, pulling at his shirt.

"I'll be fine, now you just stay here."

Erik gathered up a few of the acrobats, and began to walk into the woods. I couldn't let him go, not without me….I quickly ran towards him, and stayed behind. When we were at the end of the woods, Lonnie was standing on the cobble road with his men, waiting, waiting for our camp to pull through. When Erik turned around and saw me standing behind him, his face turned a dark red.

"I told you to stay." he growled.

"He'll kill you."

"And he'll kill you too, Lauralye."

"What are we going to do?" asked one of the acrobats. "This is the only way to the ship yard, and Lonnie has it blocked."

Erik thought for a few moments, before answering.

"It seems as though it's going to be every man for themselves. We'll charge out of here and meet up at the ship…I'll stay behind as long as possible to make sure everyone gets out of here."

No, Erik couldn't do this…he couldn't sacrifice himself for us….

When the acrobats agreed, we began to walk back to camp. Before we reached the caravan, I pulled Erik aside….he needed to know how bad of an idea this was.

"Erik, don't do this."

"It's already done….someone needs to hold Lonnie off, and that someone is me. I'm the boss, which makes me responsible for every life that works for me."

"What about me, Erik?" I asked. "What about what you mean to me?"

"You are my worker." he began. "Which makes me responsible for your life as well. The most important thing is that you get on that ship. I want you to promise me that you'll get on your horse, and get to the ship….I want you to promise me that you'll never look back."

I couldn't do this, I couldn't leave Erik to fight off Lonnie….I just couldn't. Before I could say another word, everyone began gathering up their horses and getting ready for Erik's signal. Soon Esmeralda was at my side, her belongings strapped to her horse. Erik then lifted me up onto the saddle, and said goodbye to me…goodbye for the last time.

"Esmeralda, promise me that you'll get her to the ship."

"I promise."

"Erik…" I begged. "Please don't do this."

Erik ignored me, and hopped up onto his black horse. He then glanced at everyone else, making sure we were ready.

"GO!"

Our horse began to charge into the woods, with everyone else. I glanced back at Erik to see him sitting there, completely still…ready for what ever was to come for him. When we came to the cobble road, Lonnie and his men were taken by surprise. They quickly jumped onto their horses, and began to shoot at who ever was coming out of the woods. Esmeralda had gotten passed them, and continued to head towards the docks….I glanced back to see Erik's performers getting slaughtered like animals, falling off their horses, being stabbed, shot, killed….I knew if I left now, Erik would be doomed… I quickly jumped off Esmeralda's horse, and landed on the ground. Esmeralda pulled back her horse, but I ran..

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Leave me!" I shouted. "Just go! I have to go back for Erik!"

I wasn't sure if Esmeralda went towards the ship or stopped to wait, I didn't turn back to look. I ran back towards the woods where everyone lied in the grass, dead from Lonnie's men. The woods were now quiet, and I wondered where Lonnie and his men were. When I made it towards the opening of where our camp was, I saw Erik sitting on his horse, surrounded by Lonnie's men.

"So, you sacrificed yourself for nothing." replied Lonnie, pointing his gun at Erik.

"As long as Lauralye made it to the ship, then it was well worth it."

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Lonnie. "You're surrounded."

Erik then charged his horse towards an open field, as Lonnie and his men began to chase him. I ran along side the field in the woods, trying to keep up at where Erik was headed. He was almost free, when Lonnie seemingly came out of no where, causing Erik's horse to become frightened, and stand up on his hind legs. Erik immediately fell off, and landed on his back. His horse continued to stumble backwards, and was about to fall on top of him, but I was quick and jumped in front of him, pushing him out of the way just in the nick of time. Soon Lonnie's gun was pointing at us both…..we were done for now.

"Well, well well, seems as though your little angel has come to your rescue."

We had to escape…I wasn't about to become Lonnie's prey once again. I thought about what to do, and quickly kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall back and fire his gun into the air. I gathered Erik's horse, and pulled him up onto the saddle with me…..We only had a few minutes before Lonnie would be back on his horse, and after us. I headed towards the docks, just in time to hear the ship's whistle blowing….Lonnie was only a few feet away, making this a close call. The anchor of the ship was being pulled up, and it was beginning to move. I grabbed our things, and pushed Erik to the steps of the dock. Down below, Lonnie was jumping off his horse, now only seconds away from catching us. The ship was a few feet off the dock, and our only way of escaping now was to jump.

"Jump Erik." I replied.

"No, you jump…please." he begged.

We were running out of time….Erik needed to jump now or we were going to be dead for sure. Without thinking, I pushed Erik, causing him to jump and catch onto the opening of the ship. Once he was over the side, I jumped as well, almost falling into the water, if not for Erik catching hold of me. By the time Lonnie jumped, the ship was too far away from the dock, causing him to fall into the ocean. When he struggled in the water, the last thing we heard him scream was…

"I'll catch the both of you! Wait until I find out where your ship is going! I'll catch you! And when I do you're dead! Dead, you hear me! Dead!"

I sighed, we were safe…but where was Esmeralda. Erik who seemed to be in a lot of pain from his fall, stumbled throughout the ship, as we searched for Esmeralda. No matter how hard we searched, we didn't find her….By nightfall we had given up, and only hoped to see her again in Coney Island. We found an empty room on the ship, where Erik lied down and groaned in agony.

"Erik, are you ok?" I asked.

"Just get me some laudanum out of my bag." he moaned.

I did as I was told, and filled up a syringe with the medicine. Afterwards, I approached him once again and tried to hand it to him, but he pointed to his forearm.

"No, just stick it in me…."

When I pricked his vein with the needle, he moaned again, but after the medicine was in his bloodstream, he seemed to calm down a bit.

After a while, I sat down beside him, and watched him sleep. I felt terrible that everyone else had died trying to get to the ship…and if it wasn't for me, Erik wouldn't have been here either. I wasn't sure how many days we were on the ship…night seemed to come and go, and we neither said a word to each other. During the days Erik just lied there, pretending to sleep to get out of talking to me, or just moaning in agony for his medicine. I knew he felt guilty about everyone's death….but I just wanted the old Erik back. While we were out in the middle of sea, a terrible storm had caused the ship to begin rocking ever so violently. This had caused me to become terribly sea sick. It started with me throwing up every second of the day….there wasn't a moment where I couldn't stop. This however had caused the old Erik to come back. He stayed at my side, holding my hair back while I threw up into a chamber pot…he comforted me while I slept. When the storm finally ended, my sickness had begun to go away. I awoke to find Erik sitting beside me, reading one of his books.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "Thanks for staying beside me during my little episode."

"Little?" he laughed. "I find that calling your episode "little" is quite an understatement. You threw up for two days straight, my shirt sleeve should be enough proof for that."

I glanced at his shirt sleeve to notice a few orange spots stained into it.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"Don't apologize, being sea sick wasn't your fault."

"I'm sick of being on this ship." I groaned.

"We should be there shortly."

Erik was right, we soon arrived within the hour. I'll never forget my first sight of Coney Island, from the deck of the ship, you could see the roller coaster and ferries wheel. It was ever so beautiful, and I couldn't wait to explore it with Erik. When we stepped off the ship, Erik and I were split up to be examined. It was authorized for every person passing through to be examined by a doctor. When I was given the ok, I walked outside and waited for Erik. He came out about twenty minutes after me, adjusting his mask in place….and he seemed upset.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Bastards wouldn't let me through unless I showed them my face."

"And did you?" I asked.

I could tell Erik was angry.

"Yes, if I didn't, then how would I be standing here with you….come along."

I followed Erik down town towards an ally way. There were a few gray brick buildings that looked as though they were falling apart. Erik stopped at one of them, and turned to me.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but it will have to be home for now."

I didn't mind, as long as I was here with Erik, that's all that mattered to me.

When we walked inside, the draft went straight through me. There was a small fire place beside a smaller kitchen, and a hallway with three doors. The first room was a bedroom with a small bed and piano stored within it…I knew this would be Erik's room. The second door led to a bathroom, and the third door led to my room. Nothing special, just a closet and a bed….but it would do.

"I like it." I said, smiling at my room.

"Hopefully we won't have to stay here more than a few months. I'm hoping to make enough money to get us a studio apartment."

I wasn't sure what kind of work Erik had in mind for me, but by morning, I was sure to know. Our first night spent in our new home wasn't as special as I thought it would be. Instead of eating dinner together, Erik spent the entire evening in his room, banging away at the piano, while I lied in my room, listening to it. My mind wandered to the idea of how to tell him how much I loved him. I thought about giving it a few days until we were settled in….all I knew is that when I told him, I was going to take away the mask. I didn't want him hiding from me any longer…I wanted to love him entirely. When morning came, we didn't spend breakfast together. Instead, Erik escorted me to Coney Island, where there were crowds of people, circus tents, performers of all sorts, and lots and lots of food. Erik had gotten the idea of performing magic, with me as his assistant. When he told me I was to be his assistant, I thought he meant helping him with certain tricks, but being the assistant in his mind was doing nothing but standing there….For the entire day I stood there behind him, watching him pull cards from his sleeve, making items disappear…it was as if he didn't want me working at all, just standing there looking pretty. When we arrived home that night, I confronted him…

"Well that was a successful day." he replied, taking off his cloak. "Don't you think?"

"I did nothing." I said angrily.

"And you need to do that every day."

"Why!" I shouted. "Why should I stand there and do nothing?"

"You shouldn't have to work." he replied. "Working is a man's job. I can raise us enough money to live."

"But I want to work." I said. "I want to help us…I don't want you working to support me."

Erik turned towards me, and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Well then stay here and cook our meals…do womanly things."

"Meals?" I questioned. "You mean the meals I'll cook for us, and you'll go off and eat them in your room? What am I, your maid? Your servant?"

Erik crossed his arms, and gave me a dirty stare.

"I didn't come to Coney Island to be your servant. I want to work, I want to make money just like you."

"I want nothing more than for you to stay at my side." he replied angrily.

"It's about Lonnie isn't it?" I asked. "You don't want me to work, because you're afraid he'll find me."

I knew it was the truth, for Erik grabbed me by my dress, and pulled me close to him in anger.

"You will not go anywhere but this house….you will listen to me when I tell you things…is that understood?"

I nodded, but Erik wanted to hear it from my lips.

"Is that understood mademoiselle?"

"Yes, Erik."

I was angry at Erik over the next few days. So angry that I hardly spoke to him. I stayed inside the house, board as can be…all he did was work. He would leave before it was light out, and he wouldn't return until the late hours of the evening…he was working himself so hard, and he even refused to eat or drink. This went on for many days, and I knew it had to stop. I couldn't take it anymore…I wanted the old Erik back, the Erik that sat up with me at night, laughed with me, kissed me…I wanted it back. I knew the only way I was going to do this, was to break his rule of not leaving the house. The following afternoon, I had decided to go to Coney Island and ask Erik to join me for lunch. I walked towards the circus tent that he worked near, and approached his stand. His props were lying out on the table, but Erik was no where to be found. A juggler that worked near by saw that I was searching for him, and called over to me.

"He's not there, mademoiselle."

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"He said he was in a lot of pain and asked me to watch his stuff, while he went to the bathroom."

I thanked the man, and walked towards a brick building, that had clowns and shapes painted all over it. Inside was the men's bathroom, and I entered without a thought. There seemed to be no one inside, because of how silent it was, that was until I heard a low groan.

"Erik are you in here?" I asked.

The groaning continued, and I approached the only closed stall and knocked.

"Erik, are you ok?"

Instantly the groaning stopped, and Erik's angry voice answered me.

"I told you to stay at home!" he growled.

"I wanted to have lunch with you…are you ok? You sound like you're in agony."

"I'm fine, now go away!"

"Erik…"

"Go away! Go home now!"

Before leaving, I turned back to the stall door and shouted.

"Fine, I will! But tonight I'm making dinner, and I expect you to join me for it."

I then walked back home in an angry rage. As the afternoon turned to the evening, I began to prepare dinner. With the money Erik had made a few days ago, he went to the market and bought a chicken and some fresh vegetables. We hadn't eaten it yet, and so I decided to make it tonight's dinner. I was going to tell him tonight….tonight I was going to tell Erik how much I loved him, and how much I wanted him to accept it. I wanted to spend more time with him, and hopefully after he knew the truth about my feelings towards him, he would never want me to leave his side. It was around eight o'clock by the time I finished setting the table and preparing dinner, I was actually scooping out our portions when I heard the front door open and for someone to walk straight into the hallway. When I heard another door close, anger grew within me. I thought Erik went straight to his room to ignore my dinner invite, so I walked to his bedroom door. I knocked on his door softly, and waited for a reply. When I didn't get one, I thought about barging in, that was until I heard a agonizing groaning coming from the bathroom. He wasn't in his room after all, but in the bathroom…why? Instead of interrupting him like I did earlier, I placed my ear against the door, and listened to him. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but what ever he was, it was hurting him….there wasn't a moment that went by where he wouldn't stop groaning in pain. When I heard the toilet flush, I rushed back towards the kitchen as quick as I could. I had my back turned towards the sink, and pretended to be cleaning the dishes. When I heard him removing articles of clothing, I turned around to see him hanging up his jacket, and loosening his cravat. He looked deathly pale, and the sweat pouring from his head made it obvious that there was something wrong.

"Is everything ok…Erik?" I questioned softly.

"Yes…" he replied. "Perfectly fine, just a bit tired."

I pulled out his chair, and sat down across from him. I began to eat my dinner, figuring out the right words to say to him. Erik seemed to be in his own little world, rubbing his temple with his fingers, and swirling around the wine within his glass.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

There was a long pause, and Erik hadn't seemed to notice I had asked him anything. He just continued to sit there in his own little world….sweat pouring down his face.

"Erik? Erik?" I continued to call his name, but he didn't answer me.

"Erik, are you alright."

Finally his head shot up from what he was doing, and he nodded.

"Yea, I'm alright, what did you ask me?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you."

Once again he seemed to be in his own little world….he was now glancing down at his plate, and not answering me.

"Erik? Erik?"

Finally he gathered to his feet, and grasped his side in agony.

"Thanks for making dinner….Lauralye…I need to lie down now."

He then walked down the hallway, and into his room. I sat there alone once again, wondering what was wrong with him? I'm glad I didn't tell him tonight…he wouldn't have been listening anyway…and he hardly even touched his dinner. That night after I cleaned up, I walked to his bedroom door and listened. When I didn't hear anything, I knew he was sleeping….I thought perhaps he was just tired after all. That was until I awoke that night to hear him groaning again. I immediately got to my feet, and walked in the hallways to see that his bedroom door was wide open, and the bathroom door was closed. I placed my ear to the door, and listened to hear him groaning in pain once again. There was something wrong with him, and I was going to find out what that thing was….For my hands had a mind of their own, and reached out to turn the doorknob, a doorknob that hadn't been locked.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for this cliffy! I swear the wait shall be worth it! I'll try to have another chapter up before the weekend, but I'm going away so I can't promise ya…let me know what you all think…Thanks again! Love u guys!**


	15. Making a Living

**Here's another chapter everyone!!! Enjoy…I don't own Phantom…**

* * *

My hands turned at the doorknob, the doorknob that was unlocked. When the door opened, there was Erik, his back turned towards me, leaning over the toilet, one hand at the crotch of his pants, the other bracing the wall.

"Erik…" I replied softly.

He was breathing heavily, and the sweat was pouring down his face. He turned towards me, and the look on his face was filled with such agony.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked.

Before speaking to me, he adjusted the front of his pants and flushed the toilet. He then turned to me, and gripped his side in agony. He leaned over the sink, and began to splash cold water onto his sweat soaked face.

"I'm in complete agony, been that way since this morning."

"What do you mean agony?" I asked. "What hurts? What's wrong?"

He glanced up at me from the sink, and wiped his drenched face.

"I can't relieve myself…I haven't been able to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't relieve the urine from my body. Every time I try to go, I find myself in complete agony, and since I can't go, there's so much pressure on my bladder, that it pains me even more."

I had seen this illness before. Once when I lived back at the orphanage, my friend Jessica had been punished by Mr. Crawly. He placed her in a box for three whole days without food or water. When she came off of punishment, she found it agonizing to go to the bathroom. When the doctor came to examine her, he said that from the lack of food and water she had formed kidney stones. Her kidney stones were so bad that she died within a few days. Erik had been working so hard that he hadn't even wanted to stop for food or water….

"What's it feel like?" I asked.

"Like I'm pissing razorblades." he replied in an agonizing tone.

"I think you have kidney stones, Erik. You haven't been drinking and eating."

"I'm in complete agony, and my laudanum isn't working on it."

"You need to lie down." I said.

"I need to get ready for work."

Erik was not going work…he couldn't…if he went to work, it would just be the death of him. He needed to rest, and drink plenty of water.

"You can't go to work." I argued. "You're sick."

"And what are we to do about money?" he questioned. "We need to eat."

"Don't worry about that." I said. "I'll take care of it. You just need to focus on resting so the stones can pass."

I walked Erik back to his room, and lied him down in his bed. I placed a pillow underneath him, where his kidneys were, and tucked him in.

"Promise me you'll stay in bed?" I asked.

I could tell he wanted to say no, but I knew that he knew staying in bed was the best thing for him.

"Just let me rest."

Since it was the early hours of the morning, I decided to prepare breakfast. I made a bowl of oatmeal, and filled up a pitcher of cold water. When I returned to his room, I sat both things down on the nightstand and lit a candle.

"I have to go, but I expect every drop of that water to be gone by the time I return."

"When will you return?" he asked.

I hadn't thought about that….

"By tonight." I replied. "And when I do return, I'm making dinner, so what do you want me to buy at the market?"

Erik thought a few moments, and then answered me.

"A roast, some broccoli, and sliced carrots."

"Where's the money you made from yesterday?" I asked.

Erik pointed to his bureau, before placing his arm beneath the blankets.

"Top drawer, under my white shirts."

I opened the first drawer, and reached my hand underneath the small pile of neatly folded shirts, and felt a leather bag. I pulled it out, and opened it to see it full of dollars and coins.

"Take ten dollars out of that, and bring me home the change."

I did as I was told, and placed the bag back into his drawer. Before leaving, he called for me once more, and I turned around to face him.

"Promise you'll be careful?"

I smiled.

"Yes, I promise."

After leaving the house, I walked into market to get the items needed for tonight's dinner. The first place I went was the butcher to buy the roast, then to the produce stand to buy what ever else I needed. By the produce stand, there was a bakery, with a help wanted sign hanging in the window. I knew Erik was going to be sick for a while, and we needed to make money one way or another. When I walked in, the aroma of rich chocolate filled the air, and the glass cases of pastries and doughnuts surrounded the store. There was an older man standing behind the counter. He was plump, and his short white beard made him look like Santa Clause. He smiled at me, as I approached him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"I saw that you needed help." I said. "My friend is sick, and I'm in need of a job."

Before the man could say a word, Esmeralda came from outside the kitchen, carrying a tray of cookies. A smile appeared across her face, as she rushed over to greet me.

"There you are." she began. "I've been worried sick about you."

"I thought you were dead." I said. "the boss and I searched all over for you."

The owner glanced at Esmeralda, and pointed to me.

"You know this girl?"

"Yes, she worked with me back in Paris. She's a hard worker…"

The owner then looked back at me, and smiled.

"Well then I don't see any reason as to why I can't give you the job. Esmeralda will show you what you need to do, if you'd be willing to start now."

I nodded, and thanked the man. He handed me an apron, and I followed Esmeralda around the bakery as she began to place the fresh baked cookies inside a glass case.

"It's pretty simple." she replied. "We just do what ever the boss asks us to do. Some days he has us baking cookies, other days soft pretzels. It's what ever needs to be baked is what we do."

"How did you get here?" I asked. "We didn't find you on the ship."

"I hid in the docks until another ship came along. Lonnie seemed very upset, and I watched him storm off back to Paris. When I arrived here, I needed a job and this is where I've been working for the past few days. What are you doing here anyway?"

"The boss is sick….he can't work, so I needed to fill in for him. He works as a magician in the freak show…he makes good money."

"And where are you staying?" she asked.

"In a small house, down near the ghetto. It's only until we get enough money to get a studio apartment on the other side of town."

"Well, at least you're safe, that's the most important part. Let's get to work."

For the next few hours, I did what ever I was told to do. Baking cookies, running the cash register, sweeping the floor, what ever needed to be done, I did. When my shift was over, the owner gave me a bag full of left over's from the day, and told me to take them home and eat them after dinner. It was getting dark, and by the time I arrived home, the street was completely black. The first thing I did when I stepped through the door, was place the groceries down on the kitchen table. I then walked down the hall to find Erik. His bedroom door was ajar, and he wasn't inside. However, the bathroom door was closed, and I could hear him groaning. I gently knocked, and waited for a reply, a reply that never came.

"Erik, I'm home. Are you ok?"

"Just give me a minute." was the growl that came from inside.

Once again the groaning continued, and I decided to leave him be. Once I was back out in the kitchen, I noticed that the empty bowl of oatmeal, and the empty pitcher were sitting in the sink. At least he ate and drank while I was gone anyway…. After putting the roast in the oven, I washed the vegetables I had bought, and threw them in a pot to boil. It had been almost twenty minutes since I left Erik alone, and I was beginning to get worried. A sigh of relief came when I was setting the table, and turned to see Erik standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His face was pale, and he looked like he was in the worst agony possible.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Just skip that question." was his agonizing reply.

After placing down the last napkin in Erik's spot, I approached him.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I replied.

As we entered his room, I pulled out the change I had left from buying food, and handed it to him. As he counted it, I couldn't help but notice that he was looking at me funny.

"You smell good."

"What?" I questioned.

"You smell good, where have you been?" he questioned.

I took a handful of my hair, and ran it under my nose. Erik was right, I smelled like chocolate and pastries.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've been at the bakery."

"What were you doing there?" he asked curiously.

"I got a job. They needed help, and I offered to work for them. I love it actually."

"Well it's only until I get better."

I wanted to argue with him, but I didn't. After Erik put away his money, I began to unbutton his shirt. He was in so much pain, and I only wanted to help him, help him in my own little way.

"What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing onto my hand.

"Would you just trust me, and take off your shirt." I said in an agitated tone.

When Erik let me continue, I pulled his shirt from off his shoulders, and placed it at the end of his bed.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Lie down on your stomach." I said.

When he lied down on his bed, and his back was now facing me, I leaned over and began to run my hands along his scars. My hands then trailed down to the spot I had intended them to touch; his kidneys. He ached in pain at first, but as my fingers massaged the outer skin of his sides, I began to hear him sigh.

"Feel good?" I asked.

"God, it seems as though I've died and gone to heaven."

"I thought this would help ease your pain." I said, smiling down upon him.

"Could you press harder?" he asked.

I didn't say a word, and did as he asked me. Another sigh of relief escaped his lips within seconds, as I continued to rub my fingers against them.

"Were you able to go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"I spent most of the day standing over the toilet. At one point I began to go, when a jolt of burning pain stopped me."

"Well hopefully after dinner you can try again."

"Do they bother you?" he asked.

This had caught my attention…what was he asking me now?

"Does what bother me?" I asked.

"My scars….I know they look hideous."

My hands then left his kidneys, and traveled up to his shoulders, where the worst scaring was. I then pressed both hands at each shoulder, and began to massage there as well.

"I've never had this done to me….oh and it feels so…I can't even come up with words for it. For years my body has ached to have this done to me…oh it's heavenly."

I laughed.

"Well, I have to finish preparing dinner, I'll continue afterwards."

I handed Erik his shirt, and after putting it back on, he followed me to the kitchen. Tonight Erik wasn't in his own little world, my old Erik was back…yes he was in pain, but he was still here. Tonight I was going to tell Erik how much I loved him! Tonight I was going to unmask him! After placing portions on our plates, I filled a glass up with water, and sat it down in front of him. When we were both sat, we began to eat in silence. Erik was eating slower than me, due to the discomfort in chewing with his mask on, but he didn't seem to mind. I had to think of the right conversation starter, I didn't just want to come straight out and tell him.

"I saw Esmeralda today."

Erik glanced up from his plate, his face full of surprise.

"Really? How is she?"

"Great." I said. "She works at the same bakery as me. I'm working with her again."

"Well at least one of my workers made it here safe. I can't say the same for everyone else."

"I brought home cookies for after dinner." I said, switching the subject.

"What kind?" he asked.

"I don't know….I didn't actually look."

I now had his attention, I only needed to figure out how to tell him. When I heard the clanging of a fork hitting the table, I looked up to see Erik clenching his side in agony.

"I have to lie down now." he replied, getting to his feet.

No, this couldn't be over….this couldn't be the end of our conversation. Do something….hurry before he leaves!

Quickly I stood to my feet, and followed him to his room. He was leaning over in pain, and all I thought about was what to do? What to say?

"Is there something you want?" he asked in an agonizing tone.

This was it, I had to tell him….

"Yes." I said approaching him.

I then grabbed his face, and pulled it into mine, crashing my lips upon his. The mask rubbing against my face as we kissed, was uncomfortable, but I wasn't ready to unmask him yet…There were candles lit within his room, leaving just enough light to see him. Our kiss didn't stop, and soon I was lying on his bed, and he was lying on me. It felt so good to kiss him again. It had been weeks since the last time he removed his cravat and placed it over my eyes. Weeks since I felt his lips against mine…weeks, a few weeks too long. When we broke to catch our breaths, I glanced up at him in the dim candle light. God how I loved this man, and now he was going to know it….my hands were sweating, my heart was beating a mile a minute within my chest, but he had to know. Slowly my lips parted, and the words escaped my mouth.

"I love you."

I waited, waited for his reaction. I waited for his serious face to turn into a smile, I waited for his eyes to widen, but none of that happened. He only closed his eyes, and turned away from me as if I had slapped him.

Once again I repeated it.

"I love you."

After a few moments, Erik opened his eyes, and slowly turned his head back towards me.

"Please don't say that." he replied, his voice filled with such sadness.

"But it's true, Erik…I do love you."

"If you seen my face, you'd say otherwise."

My lips met with his once more, I knew it was now or never. After a few moments, I broke away, and placed both hands at his neck.

"Erik, I love you more than anything in the world…." I began.

My hands then reached up for his mask, my fingers placed at its edge.

"And this face…"

I then tore off the mask….Oh god…what have I done…My eyes finally stared up at the meshed flesh I had only felt with my fingers. His skin wasn't smooth, it was twisted, discolored, indented in most places. His eye socket was sunken in, the boils near his ear were repulsive….dear god! He was hideous! Why didn't I listen to Nadir….Nadir had begged me to never to take off his mask, and now it was too late. I had meant to tear off the mask and tell him that his face only makes me love him more…but how could it? I had to play this moment carefully, for if I screamed, Erik would never trust me again. My insides screamed for me to put his mask back on, but I didn't….I just lied there looking up at him.

"You find me hideous…." he cried. "I can see it in your eyes…"

He was right, but I couldn't let him know. I couldn't let him know how hideous I thought his face was…if I did, I would only be like everyone else…someone else that he couldn't trust.

"No." I lied. "You're not hideous…."

"You look so frightened." he replied. "You look as if you've seen the walking dead."

I needed to close my eyes….I needed to do something to get the image from staring at me. Quickly I began to kiss him again, closing my eyes within the process. I loved Erik with all my heart, but his face was too much to take in. Within time I knew I could get used to it….but not now…not at this very moment. When we broke for air again, I could see hot tears streaming down his cheeks…he was crying…why was he crying?

"Erik, is everything ok?" I asked.

"You're the only person who's ever looked upon me without screaming."

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't…I couldn't hurt him…I loved him.

"Erik, please understand that I love you."

A teary smile formed across his face, and his hands were then at my cheeks. He embraced me in my most passionate way possible, and held me close to him.

"I love you too."

My body was putty within his grasp….I loved this man…God how I loved him entirely.

Within that second, our passion had been brought to a halt, because in that second, pain came rushing back into Erik's body. He cringed in agony, and gathered to his feet. Without a word, he rushed out of his room, and into the bathroom. I could now sigh in relief. When the hours grew late, I turned in for the evening, and spent the remainder of the night listening to Erik groan in the bathroom. I felt terrible for him, but I knew he would get better within a few days. Over the next few days, I kept a strict schedule: Up by five, give Erik breakfast by five thirty, out the door by six, to the market by seven, and to my job by seven thirty. Working with Esmeralda was actually the most pleasant part of the day. I was so good with the cash register, that the owner made it my post. Though Erik loved when I returned home smelling like cakes and such. When my daily shift was over, I would scurry home, start dinner, massage Erik while it cooked, eat, clean up, and try to be in bed at a decent hour. When I received my first pay, it was actually more than I had expected to get. Some nights while I walked home, I often looked over at the fairground, wanting to explore it….but I decided to make it a date with Erik when ever he was back on his feet again. Some days he seemed like he was doing fine, and others seemed as though he was on his last limb…some days urinating seemed more painful than it really was. One evening I lied there in bed, counting the moments he was in the bathroom. By the time he flushed the toilet, three and a half hours had passed. I had my old Erik back, the old Erik that kissed me goodnight, and laughed, but I missed the healthy Erik. I hated seeing him wander around the house in agony. What I didn't know was that my life was about to change…..

The following morning, I awoke to find Erik's door ajar. I thought he was in the bathroom, but when I peeked into his room, he was fast asleep. God I felt so bad for him, since he spent mostly the entire night leaning over the toilet. Deciding to let him sleep, I left the house without a word to him. Even when he awoke, he would know where I was….When I arrived at work, Esmeralda and I made peanut butter cookies and placed them in the oven. Usually in the morning, people would start coming in for pastries before the pier opened. This morning however, we weren't as busy as usual. After displaying the peanut butter cookies in the case, I noticed that we were running out of saltwater taffies. I was about to go into the kitchen to make some, when I heard the front door open, only to turn and see an old woman and a small child walk in. The woman was dressed in a green and yellow skirt, and her brownish, grayish hair was braided into a bun behind her head. The boy could have only been about two years old if that, for he could barely walk on his own. He had beautiful blonde locks, pale skin, and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. The woman greeted me with a strong French accent.

"I came here searching for sticky buns." she replied. "Ones with raisins. Do you have any?"

I nodded, and walked over to a small display case.

"Yes, right here. How many did you want?" I asked.

"Twenty four." she replied.

I then took a box, and began to place the amount she wanted into it. As I was doing it, I heard her laugh.

"Don't think I'll be eating them all. I have a whole staff at the opera house to feed."

I finished, and closed the box.

"There's an opera house in Coney Island?" I questioned.

"Yes, on the other side of the pier. I've been working there for almost two years…head ballerina."

I took the box of sticky buns up to the cash register, and rung them up.

"What kind of operas do they perform?" I asked.

The woman laughed.

"You seem very interested in this. Do you like opera?"

I did, but I was more focused on cheering Erik up.

"I do." I replied. "But my friend has been a little ill, and he adores operas. I think it might cheer him up."

"Well we have shows almost every night….you should come by sometime."

The woman handed me money, and I placed it into the register. I couldn't stop glancing at the boy, who was staring up at a jar of lollypops.

"Could I give him one?" I asked.

"Give him what?" she asked.

"A lollypop, he seems to want one."

When the woman nodded, I took a red one out of the jar, and handed it to him. The boy smiled, and placed it into his mouth.

"You have a handsome grandson." I replied.

The woman laughed.

"He's not my grandson, simply a boy with no family. I've been taking care of him since the moment his mother died giving birth.."

"And his father?" I asked.

Once again the woman laughed.

"If only I knew where he was."

"What's his name?"

"Gustave."

I smiled, and patted the boy on the head. When I looked up again, the woman was holding out her hand. When I shook it, she smiled.

"My name is Giry, Madam Giry."

"Lauralye." I said.

Madam Giry then picked up the box of sweets, and took hold of Gustave's hand.

"Well I'd like to stand here and chat all day, but I must be getting back to the opera house. I shall see you again real soon, Lauralye."

When she left, I began to think about the opera house, and how much it would cheer Erik up. Perhaps I would take him there tomorrow night? If he was feeling up to it of course….if anything was going to make him feel better, it was an opera….

* * *

**Ok End of chapter…another one coming up soon. Got a snow day tomorrow and I plan on continuing this interesting, yet fun story! More great stuff ahead…Let me know what you think…thanks guys!**


	16. Something Never Felt Before

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I do have one thing I wanted to make clear to everyone…I've seem to be getting quite a few messages about how they feel bad that Erik can't poop….Erik has kidney stones, I assure you he's pooping just fine. Kidney stones complicate urinating, not pooping. With that being cleared up.. Enjoy the chapter everyone! You've all been great!**

* * *

That evening when I arrived home, I started dinner, and began searching for Erik. As soon as I approached the hall and saw that his door was ajar, I knew he was in the bathroom. I was about to knock, when I heard the toilet flush, and the door opened. I knew seeing me right outside the door startled him, but he seemed to let it pass.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

His face wasn't as pale as it had been on previous days, but he still looked as if he were in a tremendous amount of pain.

"I'm….I'm fine."

I knew he was lying…

I knew his stones hadn't passed, and I could only wonder how much longer he was going to be able to stand the pain. When I got closer to him, I placed my arms around his neck to embrace him….he was hot. Erik's skin had always been cold, but right now he was burning up, meaning something was terribly wrong.

"Erik, you're burning up." I replied in a worried tone.

"Am I?" he asked in a groggy tone. "I…I hadn't noticed."

"Come, let's get you back in bed."

I walked Erik back to his room, and lied him down beneath the covers to get him warm. Afterwards, I ran to the kitchen and filled up a glass with water before taking it back to him.

"Drink this." I said, handing him the glass.

This couldn't continue, he needed help.

"Erik, maybe we should get the doctor. You've been declining the last few days…it worries me."

"No." he argued. "I'll be fine…I'm just feverish because I stood through the pain of urinating. I'll be fine, I promise."

When dinner was ready, I put aside my hunger, and filled a plate for Erik. Tonight I had made a vegetable chili, something we both had never had before. When I walked back to Erik's room, I sat at the side of his bed, ready to spoon feed him. That's when he removed his mask, and placed it down on the nightstand. I hadn't seen his face since the night I told him how much I loved him….and I still couldn't stomach it.

"You know what a relief it is to be able to do this." he said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Lie here…in front of you, without my mask."

I mixed up the chili, and avoided eye contact with him as I began to spoon feed him.

"Well, I'm glad."

I needed to change the subject, I couldn't stomach talking about his face any longer.

"You know there's an opera house on the other side of the pier."

This caught his attention.

"Really?"

"Yea, someone who works there came in today. She told me that they perform operas almost every night. We should go…maybe tomorrow night."

"We'll go." he began. "But not tomorrow night. I'd be in too much agony to sit through an entire opera. Let me rephrase that, I'd be in the bathroom for most of the time."

"I thought it would cheer you up."

I noticed a small smile form across his face.

"Lauralye, everything you do cheers me up."

My heart began to flutter, my mind went blank….he knew all the right things to say. When I felt his hand touch mine, my arms went limp, and soon the bowl of chili was all over my shirt. I stood up embarrassed as could be, and rushed out of the room, and into the kitchen. When I was there, I walked over towards the dim candle light, and began to unbutton my shirt. I was now standing over the sink, bare breasted, running my stained shirt underwater to get the stain out. Of course my mind was still in another world, the world that surrounded me with thoughts of Erik. If I wasn't in this world, then I would have known better than to be standing in the kitchen half naked. When I heard footsteps, I turned around and saw Erik standing in the doorway. As soon as I seen him, I immediately turned back towards the sink to cover myself, but it was too late, I had already given him a sight he had never seen with his own eyes before. I continued to stand at the sink, rubbing the stain out of my shirt, that was until I began to feel his hands bracing my bare shoulders. Sensational shocks began to stream down my back, as his touch continued. It was only when I felt his lips place themselves at the side of my neck, did I become weak in the knees. I couldn't take this anymore, I needed him….I needed his kiss. I turned to face him, not caring about the fact that my breasts were exposed…I didn't care….not right now anyway. His hands were now placed on both sides of my cheeks, and his lips suddenly crashed against mine. I closed my eyes, erasing the image of his horrible face from my mind. His tongue darted into my mouth, and danced once more with mine, sending me into such a state of erotic hypnotism. When we broke, I glanced up at him, his face filled with awe.

"You're beautiful." were the words the escaped his lips so softly, that it was almost a whisper.

I had expected his hands to wander about me, but they only stayed placed on my shoulders. Erik wasn't like other men, he was an exception from the rest….Never in his life had he ever seen such parts on an actual living woman, and yet his hands never left his side.

"Erik." I whispered. "Have you ever felt a woman's bare chest up against your own?"

His breathing became rapid, and his hands began to tremble.

"No….I….how could I?"

I could tell he was upset and nervous; so was I. As much as I loved this man, I pitied him….to walk alone all these years without feeling things as simple as love, kisses, a woman's flesh against his own…I couldn't let him wander in the dark any longer, he had to be given light. I crashed my lips against his again, embracing him for another passionate kiss. As we kissed, I began to stumble back towards the hallway with him still holding onto me. We eventually found our way to his room, where the candle light was even dimmer, casting a shadow of us continuing to kiss among the wall. As the kiss continued, I began to fumble with the buttons that kept his white shirt closed….When his shirt was unbuttoned, and hanging loosely off his shoulders, I crushed my bare chest up against his. At the instant of contact, a loud orgasmic moan escaped from his lips, causing me to moan as well. I myself had never had contact like this with a man….and god it was so amazing. Our kiss broke the moment our chests made contact. When I looked up at him, his arms were trembling, and his face was full of tears.

"Erik, did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"I've….I've never…oh if only you knew how wonderful this feels."

My hands moved to his shoulders, and peeled back the remainder of his shirt, causing it to fall on the floor.

"I do."

We were both now completely shirtless, and our bodies making way over to his bed. He was lying on me, his bare chest pressed against mine, my hands snaking around the flesh of his back, as his mouth pressed small kisses to my neck. My hands snaked around his back, around his boney shoulders, and the collar of his neck, causing soft moans to escape his lips.

"How does that feel?" I asked.

"I can't….I can't explain." he replied in a nervous tone.

For as new as this was to him, I found it odd that he wasn't touching me the way I was touching him. It was as if he were afraid, afraid to touch any part of me. I took his face in my hands, and glanced up at his hideous deformity. As much as his face revolted me, I still couldn't find it in my heart to scream at him….I couldn't bring myself down that low.

"Are you afraid?" I asked. "Afraid to touch me?"

"I don't deserve to." he cried. "I don't even deserve this…"

I knew Erik wasn't going to do anything, unless I showed him how. I needed to be that light within his life, I needed to light his way….I wanted him to feel pleasures he had never had the privilege of experiencing before. I then slowly took his trembling hand, and moved it up towards my exposed breast, wanting him to touch me….but before I could place his hand over it, he pulled away.

"No, don't let me do that." he cried.

The tears streaming down his face were so hot, that when they ran off his cheek and landed on my chest, they burned me…burned me like droplets of acid. Why was he punishing himself? Why was he afraid to let someone else's love enter his heart.

"Why Erik?" I asked. "Why won't you?"

"Because what ever I touch, I destroy…" he cried. "You shouldn't let my hideous body make contact with your angelic flesh…I don't deserve to feel such pleasure."

Once again, I took his hand, and ran his fingers up along my sides, and then across my chest, ending at my breasts. I gently placed his hand over it, and pressed down on him. Another orgasmic moan escaped from his lips, and soon we were kissing again. Once again my hands wandered about his back, pleading for more, more pleasure, more groans, more everything….That was until Erik stopped kissing me, and stood to his feet, grabbing his mask, and placing it back over his face.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"Please…" he begged. "please just leave me be…"

What had I done? What had I done to make him feel such a way? He was sobbing, frantically trying to button his shirt back up.

"Erik, don't do this to yourself." I replied. "it felt amazing."

"Just please leave me…" he cried. "Please just let me love you in my own way….my own way…do you understand? My own way…"

I wanted to kiss him goodbye, but he wouldn't let me. It was as if he were punishing himself for letting him do such a thing with me….For the remainder of the night, I lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about how wonderful this night had been. When I heard the bathroom door close, I lied there, listening to Erik sob, and groan at the same time….how badly I wanted to go to him…how badly I wanted to embrace him within my arms. But I knew better…I knew that when Erik was upset, it was just better to leave him be, for his anger was far worse than his sorrow. Over the next few days, Erik seemed to avoid me…The only time I saw him was in the morning when I made him breakfast, and when I made dinner. In between, he was either stuck in the bathroom, or in his room with a locked door. Even when I did see him he hardly said two words to me….I began to think that the other night had ruined our relationship.

There finally came a day, when Erik began to feel better. He wasn't in dire pain anymore, and he was able to urinate without stopping. I had urged him to stay in bed for a few more days, but he denied my request, and told me he was returning to work in the morning. And what were the first words out his mouth after telling me he was going back to work…

"You can quit your job now…"

I was standing there over his bed, taking away his dirty dinner dishes, when instead of thanking me, he was telling me to quit my job.

"No, I won't quit." I said in an angry tone. "I love it there, and I'm making good money. We can both work you know."

"I told you that job was only temporary until I got back on my feet. You should be here, cooking, doing womanly things….not working your ass off in a bakery."

I couldn't take his anger anymore…..I hadn't seen the old Erik in days, and I missed him. I wanted my old Erik back….not this monster. A flame grew within my body, and as he continued to rant on about why I shouldn't work, I snapped.

"How could I love you like this! How do you expect me to even love any part of this monstrous anger you've been giving to me! I want to work, and I'm not quitting!"

His masked face turned a deep red, and his fists squeezed with anger.

"You will obey my commands mademoiselle! This is my house, and therefore you will listen to me."

"Your house?" I began. "Your house! Without me, this wouldn't be your house! What would have happened if I hadn't found a job in the first place? We'd be out on our asses! I worked for almost two weeks while you were sick, I made us money! Money that put food in our stomachs, and a roof over our heads! This house is just as much mine, as it is yours."

"And without me, you'd be face down on a bed, with Crawly soderizing you right now!"

This made me upset….I couldn't stand to be in his presence any longer this evening. Without another word to him, I stormed out of the room, and went to bed. The following morning, I awoke as I did every morning, only today, I didn't make Erik breakfast, or say goodbye to him. I headed straight to work… I wasn't going to quit my job, why should I? It made me happy to work, and I wasn't planning on stopping. After baking candies and cakes with Esmeralda, I was asked to start the soft pretzels. There was a cutting board over near a window in the kitchen, and as I began to form the dough in my hands I looked out to see the freak show tent. I hadn't known we were this close, and as I continued watching, there was Erik, standing at his post, pulling cards from his sleeve, people standing around cheering and begging for more. Great, not only did I have a view of the freak show, but of Erik, all day long…..the one person I didn't want to see right now. For the remainder of the time I had to bake, I ignored the window, and refused to gaze upon him. Around noontime, I came out to the main floor to display some items, when who should walk in, but Madam Giry and Gustave.

"Hello." I said, smiling at the both of them.

"Ah, so we meet again." she laughed.

"What can I get for you today?" I asked.

"We're not sure." she said. "But I'm going to have a look around, and when I figure it out I'll come back to tell you."

When Madam Giry was off wandering the store, I went back behind the counter to fetch some cake boxes. That's when I heard the door open again, and looked up to see Erik entering. He was dressed in his black suit, and he stood there in the doorway, waiting to be helped. I stayed there behind the counter, hoping that he would turn and leave, but he didn't. I knew I could get in trouble by the owner for ignoring him, so I devised a plan to treat him like a customer….and nothing more. I popped up from behind the register, and glanced his way.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, my voice filled with zero emotion.

"Yes." he replied. "I came looking for something special."

"What might that be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, you see I'm on my lunch break and I was wondering if perhaps you served hotdogs and fries?"

Now I knew Erik was playing dumb with me….he was a smart man, and I knew he knew what a bakery sold. He was toying with my mind….why? He was simply wasting my time.

"No." I said angrily.

"Well then, since you don't serve such items here, I was thinking perhaps you would accompany me in going elsewhere for lunch…"

Was he asking me out to lunch? Did he know the whole time that we didn't serve hotdogs, just to ask me out? No….don't let your mind give into his impressive ways….just turn and tell him to leave…

"Sorry." I replied. "I don't eat lunch with jerks."

He placed his hand down onto the counter, and nodded.

"Well then how about dinner?"

Why wouldn't this man give up? Why was he tying to get me out with him? To apologize?"

I turned to face him once more, and the look in his eyes were so familiar. It was the look he had given me when I told him how much I loved him. I couldn't deny his request….his eyes were pleading for me once again….

"Ok, ok…dinner."

"What time do you get done?" he asked.

"Seven." I said.

"I'll be here. We shall go to the opera, and then to dinner."

I didn't say another word to him, and I guess my agreement was enough. He simply left, without another word…

Madam Giry then came out of the isle.

"I shall take fifty chocolate chip cookies, and a raspberry pie. The workers want their sweets for after tonight's performance."

"I'm actually coming tonight." I said.

"Well then, perhaps we shall see each other again sooner than expected. If you throw in an extra lollypop for Gustave, I'll see about getting you into one of the private boxes."

I smiled.

"That be great."

I rang up Madam Giry's items, and she handed me the money.

"Meet me in the back alley of the opera house. I'll take you through my private entrance."

When Madam Giry was gone, excitement began to swell up inside me. Tonight was going to be great…I couldn't wait. After my shift, I cleaned up and walked outside to see Erik standing there, waiting for me. I approached him with a simple "Hi" and nothing more…I was still angry at him. As we began to walk towards the opera house, I couldn't help but notice that Erik still seemed to be in pain. What can I say, I told him to stay in bed for a few more days, but did he listen? Of course not. When we arrived at the opera house, Erik began to go towards the front door, when I pulled him into the alley.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"My friend from the bakery told me to come this way. She said she'd get us into a private box."

The alley was dark, but the light at a small door, lit our way. When we were inches away, Madam Giry stepped out from inside the building. Her eyes immediately lit up in surprise, but not for me…

"Erik?" she questioned in her strong French accent.

"Madam?" he questioned back.

Did they know each other? What was going on?

"Lauralye, you know Erik?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, we're friends."

Madam Giry hugged Erik, and smiled.

"Well it's so good to see you after so long. Come inside."

When we entered, Madam Giry led us up the stairs and to a private box. I entered, but she pulled Erik aside. It was hard to hear her talking, but I'm sure the only thing she said was…

"After the show I must have a word with you."

I ignored her, and took a seat. When Erik joined me, he sat down as well, and glanced over at me.

"Lauralye, I know you're mad at me…"

I didn't answer him, of course I was mad…why wouldn't I be.

"And I'm not saying you shouldn't be mad at me….you have every right, after what's been said to you. I haven't been myself the past few days…I've been someone else, a monster than doesn't deserve your company."

"You hurt my feelings." I replied in a low tone. "And at the time, it didn't seem to matter to you."

"I know, and you didn't deserve that. I want to start again with you….I want to say that I'm sorry….I'm sorry for trying to boss you around…sorry for trying to tell you how to live your life…I'm sorry."

"I'll think about taking your apology into consideration." I replied. "I don't forgive people just like that."

"And I understand that. You'll see that I am a very patient man."

When the opera began, I sat there watching, and listening to no one but the actors. Seeing an opera again was a relief, and I was sure Erik enjoyed it as well. During intermission, Erik gathered to his feet, and told me he was going to bathroom, but would be back in a few minutes. I didn't have to go, and therefore I stayed in my seat, waiting on his return. When intermission was almost over, and Erik wasn't back yet, I began to worry. I got out of my seat, and began to walk down the hall to see if he was alright. The bathroom was empty, due to the fact that everyone was getting back to their seats. But where was Erik? I couldn't find him anywhere. On my way back to our box, I heard Madam Giry's voice from another box down a ways from ours. I approached it, and stood around the corner, listening to what she was saying behind the curtain.

"Do you know, I've been searching for you for two years? Do you understand that?"

"Why?" I heard Erik's voice snap. "Why were you looking for me? I am no use to you…."

"Because you are a coward…that's why."

"A coward Madam?" questioned Erik. "I am far from being a coward."

"Really monsieur? Because for the past two years, I've been taking care of what you left behind."

"I have left nothing behind, nothing but horrible memories!"

"Do you know Christine had a child?"

"Well no doubt about that….no doubt her and that bloody boy were out screwing their heads off every second of the day."

Madam Giry began laughing.

"Think so monsieur? Did she ever tell you that boy was incapable of doing such a thing?"

"Why would she have told me this?"

"You know what you did with her, you can put it in the back of your mind all you want, but the truth is there….I've been clothing, and feeding the proof for two years?"

"What are you talking about?"

I could tell Erik was getting angry.

"Christine's son is what I'm talking about. Christine had a child, and it belongs to you."

"Christine is dead, she died in a carriage accident."

"That is true, but you don't know the truth. She came to you in that café to tell you she was pregnant….when she got into that carriage accident, Raoul died right away, but not her…her water broke and she refused to die…not until her child was born. I was at her side, I saw her bloody face, and wounds…she was on death's door when she gave birth two months early. Her last words was for the child to be named Gustave, after her father, and her last request was to find you. She didn't even get to see the child, for she died within the last push….I wasn't even sure Gustave was going to live…he was so premature and tiny."

My eyes widened….Erik had a child…how? How could he have a child? He told me himself that he never made love to a woman before….did he lie? UGH! My blood was boiling.

"Well there you have it, you proved it to yourself that Gustave isn't my child."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You said she was coming into the café to tell me she was pregnant. She died a few days after our meet….the child couldn't have possibly been mine then."

"What are you talking about? She was seven months pregnant when she came to the café…how good of a look did you get of her? How dark was that corner? Why do you think she asked you to meet her in the darkest corner of the café? So you wouldn't see it until she wanted you to. You know what you did with her, Erik. Now you have a son, and he's your responsibility…."

"He's not mine…he couldn't be. I don't want him….I don't want the child."

"If you saw him, you would know he's yours….he looks just like you when you were a boy….I see yourself within him. You must take him…you must look after him, he's your own flesh and blood."

"He's not mine."

"Christine used you, Erik….she didn't love you…she only used you to get a child. Raoul couldn't have any due to an injury, and you were her meal ticket. She knew you would crumble at her knees, she knew her very touch would get you on your back….and you did…."

From inside the box, I heard Erik kicking the wall in anger. Before storming out of the box, he said something ever so cruel.

"If that's so, then her child can burn in hell with her!"

Once Erik was down the hall, I stood there, angry about his lies, angry about what he had said about a child that supposedly belonged to him….I was going to find out the truth, and when it came out, I was going to be the livid one….

* * *

**Ok…wow so much going on in this chapter! Hope you liked it…the answers will come out soon…I promise…Let me know what you think!**


	17. Truth Within the Lies

****

**Hey everyone….and here it is! Questions shall be answered.

* * *

**

We spent the remainder of opera in silence. I didn't want to talk to him, and he didn't want to talk to me either. As the remainder of the show went on, my blood continued to boil. All those nights I pitied him, all those nights I refused to scream at his face, all those nights he cried when I asked him about women…..and all this time he'd been lying! When the show ended, Erik and I made our way out of the opera house in silence. Once we were back on the pier, Erik led me towards a small café at the end of the boardwalk. It was almost completely empty and dark, each table lit by dim candle light. We took a seat in the darkest corner, where a window was, letting you look out onto the bay.

"You're being very quiet." I replied sarcastically. "something wrong?"

I knew Erik was trying to place his anger at the back of his mind, but with Erik being the way he was, it wasn't an easy thing to do.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't even said one word about the opera." I replied.

"I guess I'm just not in the mood. I'm exhausted…"

He was lying to me once again….I couldn't take it anymore…I needed to know the truth! It was then that my anger came pouring out on him.

"Well if you're exhausted perhaps we could go home."

"Why would I want to go home?" he asked. "I'm having a nice date with you."

"And what's going to happen after we get home?" I asked sarcastically. "Are we going to continue this night in bed together? Loose your virginity? Wait, that's right, that's too late, you already lost it."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned angrily.

"You've been lying to me Erik, lying about everything. You told me you never made love to a woman before, and it was all a lie."

"No it's not." replied Erik. "I have never lied to you."

"When were you planning on telling me about your son? When were you going to throw that at me? Oh wait, that was the immaculate conception right? You never slept with her, right?"

"I didn't….I swear to you…"

Tears began to flow down my cheeks, red hot tears filled with anger.

"Don't lie to me! I pitied you, I pitied you Erik, because I thought you never felt anything before….and now I know you have…"

"I didn't!" he cried.

"And do you want to know the truth, Erik? Do you really know what I wanted to do when I tore off your mask…do you want to really know the truth about how hideous your face is? How I wanted to scream, but didn't because I pitied you….Your face revolts me…"

A long silence fell over us, and Erik's eyes lost all color. He placed a hand at his chest, and clenched it in agony. When he didn't say anything, I gathered to my feet, and gave him one last look.

"This date is over."

I stalked home, and stormed down the hall to my room. I took out my bag, and frantically began throwing my things into it. That was until I heard footsteps, and turned around to see Erik standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, what are you leaving now?" he asked.

"I can't stay here anymore, I can't." I cried.

"You don't even know the truth!" he shouted. "You don't even know the truth, and yet you're leaving me!"

"I thought I was hearing the truth from you ever since I stepped into your camp….but obviously it was the complete opposite."

He then violently grabbed me, and pulled me close to his body.

"Would you listen to me!" he growled. "Just listen to me!"

My anger slowly slipped away, and I was left standing there, waiting here what ever he had to tell me.

"Listen to me." he replied once again, his voice sounding a little softer.

My eyes were full of tears, and I began to sob….why did I love this man?

"So everything I did with you, everything I tried to get you to experience, it was all a waste…a lie…"

He cupped my cheek, and softly spoke.

"No, and I swear to you that everything you did with me was my first. The only thing I ever did with Christine before I did with you, was kiss her."

"That's a lie Erik, you have a son, how is it that you have a son?"

Tears rolled down Erik's face, as he shut his eyes, as if trying to forget a horrible memory.

"I'll tell you, but you have to trust me….I swear that I'm not lying to you."

I agreed, and he took me over to my bed, where we both took a seat. I faced him, and waited for him to begin.

"It's a horrible memory, one that wish I never took part in. I've never told anyone about it, which is the reason why I didn't tell you earlier….do you trust me?"

"Yes, if you promise to tell the truth." I replied.

It was then that Erik told me his story, and I sat there picturing everything within my head.

"After I left the opera house, I had another meet with Christine, a meet before the one at the café. I had only been gone from the opera house a few days, staying at an inn until I figured out what to do next. I was heartbroken, down in a bottle, and sobbing. I loved her with all my heart, and she couldn't love me back…..I wanted her back. Then one night, she found me as if she'd been searching all over Paris. I'll never forget that night, it was pouring rain, and so dark that I couldn't see town from out my window. When I heard a knock at the door, I thought I was being robbed, but when I opened it and saw the drenched figure of Christine, my eyes widened. Even after all the pain she put me through, I still let her in. She was soaked, crying, and she had bruises all over her neck…."

* * *

**2 years earlier…..**

"Christine, what happened to you?" asked Erik, reaching out to touch her bruised neck.

"Don't touch me." cried Christine, backing away from him.

"Why have you come here?"

"I am to be married to Raoul tomorrow." she replied.

Erik took a seat at his piano, and began to press a few of the keys.

"Isn't that what you wanted? I let you go free so you could do exactly that….what changes your mind now?"

"I guess I'm just frightened about marriage." she began. "Frightened about certain things."

"Did Raoul give you those bruises?" asked Erik, continuing to press down on the keys.

"No, we ran into some of the mob when we were escaping the opera house."

From where Christine was standing, she approached the piano, and took a seat beside Erik, placing her hand in his lap.

"Erik, if you could have one wish, what would it be? What would someone like you wish for?"

Erik shrugged, and continued to stare down at the keys.

"You already know the answer to that question. And be as it may, it's something I can never have granted to me."

"Which is what?" she asked.

"To be loved…..to feel what love is…."

Her hand then moved to his neck, touching his skin, causing him to turn and face her.

"I can grant that wish to you, Erik." she replied. "I can give you something no one else can, if only for tonight…would you want that? Would you want me to show you what love feels like?"

* * *

**Present Time…**

I sat there listening to Erik, wondering what in the world she did to him.

"So, what did she do?" I asked.

Erik squeezed my fist, and looked away once more.

"I know I have to continue this story, but when I tell you that what happened to me was terrorizing, you must believe me….She wanted to show me love, and it was the complete opposite. I was drunk when she arrived. I'm not an occasional drinker, but when Christine left me at the opera house, I sank myself so low into a bottle….oh it was horrible, but drinking took away my pain. I don't know how it happened, but soon I was lying on my back, and she was on me. She didn't kiss me, and she refused to. The way she treated me, was as if she were handling someone with a contagious disease."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because she wouldn't touch me, she wouldn't let me remove any of my clothing. I had tried to take off my shirt, but she stopped me. She told me that she was going to show me love, the love that monsters deserve. She said I wasn't worthy enough to make love like a human being…..and I was too drunk to argue."

Tears began to flow down my cheeks. Why? Why had Christine done such a thing to him? Say such cruel things….

"She undid the front of my pants, and lowered it just enough to get to what she wanted. She neither took off her dress….she straddled me…."

"Erik, that's horrible." I cried. "How could someone treat you like that? Why?"

Erik was now sobbing uncontrollably. I wanted him to stop, I wanted him to be happy again….God how glad I was that Christine was dead!

"I was too drunk to even feel anything. She told me that it was the way a monster should be loved…that she was doing me a favor….she didn't love me…I wondered why she had done what she did, but after what Madam Giry told me tonight, I know she was using me to get a child because Raoul couldn't have any of his own."

"Then why would she come to the café to tell you?" I questioned.

"I don't know, maybe she felt guilty, or to rub it in my face…..I said those cruel things to her before she could tell me."

I cupped his tear soaked face, and wiped away the moister with my thumb.

"Erik, I hope you don't believe what she said was true……"

Erik was now hysterical in my arms, he was trembling, crying, and breathing heavily.

"Yes, I believe it…..how could anyone want to love me any other way. The way Christine did what she did was right."

"No, don't you ever think that. That's not love, you're not a monster."

Erik broke away from me, and got to his feet.

"Don't lie to me! You told me the truth back at the café…you told me how you really felt about my face….you told me how much it revolts you!"

Me and my big mouth….what to do and say now?

"Erik, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. When I'm angry, I say things that I don't mean."

I was lying myself out of a lie, but what choice did I have?

"In your heart you want to leave me….just go, please…"

Was I really planning on leaving in the first place? Probably not…I would have packed all my things up, turned around and wondered what in the world I was doing…

I sighed, and threw my bag on the floor.

"I'm not leaving….and I'm sorry for ruining our night."

Erik said nothing, and walked out, leaving me alone….After I unpacked, I dressed in my nightgown, and walked to the kitchen. I couldn't sleep, not after all the events that just took place. I had it in my mind to make myself some tea, but when I reached the kitchen, Erik was already drinking some. He was dressed in a baggy white night shirt, and a pair of black trousers. His wig and mask were off, and he sat there face down in his hands. The kitchen was awfully dark, and so I lit a small candle, and took a seat across from him.

"Mind if I stick around for a while?" I asked.

"If you don't mind being in the presence of a monster…" he replied.

I reached my arm across the table, and touched his hand.

"Erik, please don't say such things."

I had to change the subject, I had to lighten the mood…

"Erik, your son, Gustave, he is beautiful."

Erik lifted his head from his hands, and wiped his eyes.

"If that is true, he only got the beauty from his mother. I could never create something so flawless on my own."

"Well you have a son now. What are you going to do?" I asked.

Anger entered Erik's face once more, as he took a sip of his tea.

"What do you mean?" he asked angrily.

"You have a son. Surly you must be happy somewhere in that cold body of yours."

"As much as he may exist, I'm going to pretend that he doesn't."

It was then that I realized that Erik was going to ignore his son's existence. Why? How could he do such a thing.

"Erik, you can't do that. He's your child."

"A child that I didn't want!" he snapped. "A child that I never intended to create! A child that belongs with a family. I don't know what you think up in that head of yours, but I will not have it."

"I think nothing other than the right thing. He's only a baby…you should make a life with him…"

"I don't want him!" yelled Erik in a furious tone.

"Whether you want him or not, he's your son! You should let him live here, teach him, love him."

"I feel no love!"

This shut me up….I knew he knew how to love, he just didn't want to.

"Why Erik?" I asked. "Why wouldn't you love your own son? Why?"

"Because every time I'd look at him, I would see her. I loved Christine with all my heart, and having to look at my son everyday and see her, would only kill me."

"I've looked at him, he doesn't look nothing like her. He's got blonde hair, blue eyes, and your handsome face…everything about him is you."

"Lauralye, please I don't want him."

"Well I do."

Erik's eyes widened, and he gave me an expression that said "You're crazy."

"Why? Why do want my son here with us? doesn't that bother you?"

"Why would it bother me?" I asked.

"Because he's not yours. Look, I don't want him, and you will listen to me. He's better off with some who will love him….do you understand?"

I wasn't having any of this. I wanted Gustave to live with us, I wanted Erik to bond with his son….I wanted to be his new mother…

"Erik, this house is just as much mine as is it yours. You don't want Gustave, but I do…"

"What? Another mouth to feed? Where do you suppose he'll sleep? We both work….I know you're doing this because in your mind you find playing house amusing."

"I am not playing house!" I was furious….Erik was shoving words down my throat, words that I didn't have any intentions on saying. "You need to stand up and take charge of what's yours! And Gustave is yours!"

Erik was now furious as well, and he slammed his chair in as he stood up.

"You want the brat here, then fine! We'll take the brat! You seem to find this all a big game…but you shall see that it isn't."

Yea Erik was angry, but at least I got my way….I was right, and he was wrong. I was going to make sure Gustave lived with his father, and I was going to take care of him, love him like I loved Erik….we were going to be one big happy family, whether Erik liked it or not. The following day after work, I tried to get Erik to go to the opera house with me to get Gustave. I walked to his stand in the freak show, but he looked too busy to stop and go with me….Oh well, I guess he'd see Gustave later. I went along to the opera house below, and entered through the theater to find Madam Giry teaching the ballerinas how to dance. I waited patiently until she noticed me….the last thing I wanted to do was interrupt them.

"What brings you here?" she asked me, walking down off stage.

"To get Gustave." I replied.

"I'd thought Erik would come for him."

"He's busy working, so I came instead."

A small smile formed across her face, and I followed her behind stage. Behind the curtain, there was a small play pen that Gustave was sitting in. He was stacking a pile of square blocks, and pushing them down before restacking them.

"It will be a relief to finally have him in the arms of his father. Working here and trying to look after him is a job all itself." she replied, handing me a bag of his belongings.

"I had to talk Erik into taking him." I said. "At first he was quite upset about it."

"Well Gustave shouldn't get in his way. He mostly keeps to himself, and hardly ever says a word."

Madam Giry then picked up Gustave, and placed him in my arms. He wasn't as heavy as I had expected him to be, but he wasn't light either.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye for now, Gustave." she said with a smile.

Gustave didn't say anything, and I wasn't why.

"Does he talk?" I asked.

"He usually only says a few simple words…he's young still…but yes, he does talk when he feels like it."

"I'll see you around then." I said, turning to leave.

I walked the streets of Coney Island, with little Gustave in my arms. He seemed a little nervous, but that was to be expected. When we arrived home, I placed Gustave down, and smiled.

"This is your new home, Gustave." I replied.

"For how long?" he asked.

His high pitched, yet boyish voice took me by surprise. I smiled, glad that we were already bonding.

"Forever." I said. "I've brought you here to live with me and your papa."

Gustave didn't say anything, and began to wander down the hallway. He was about to go into Erik's room, when I stopped him, and pulled him away from the door.

"No, Gustave, that's not your room. You must stay out of there…"

I took Gustave by the hand, and led him into my room.

"This." I replied. "Will be your new room."

I had planned on moving myself into Erik's room, and give Gustave mine….Erik just didn't know it yet….

I took him over to the window, and pointed out towards the city.

"You'll have a nice view to look at, and a nice big boy bed to sleep in."

"I like it." he said.

When I heard the grandfather clock that was in the hall chime in the hour, I knew I was running late on cooking dinner.

"Come." I replied, taking the child's hand. "I must start dinner. You can play in the kitchen while I do so."

The boy willingly walked with me to the kitchen, and I sat him down at the table. Afterwards I went into his bag of belongings, and took out a coloring book and some crayons.

"Here." I said placing the items down in front of him. "Why don't you draw a nice picture to hang in your room."

As I stood at the sink peeling potatoes, I heard Gustave's voice speak once again.

"Are you my mother?"

"Something like that." I said.

When Gustave didn't say another word, I continued to make dinner. Madam Giry was right, he did speak, but only once in a while. When I heard the door open, I turned around to see Erik standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at Gustave who was coloring away in his book. He stood there for the longest time, taking in the first sight of his son. When he noticed me looking at him, he stormed off into the hallway, as if nothing was wrong. I couldn't chase after him, I had other things to tend to, such as getting dinner on the table.

"So what did you draw?" I asked, turning to face Gustave.

Gustave held the picture up in his hands, and I smiled. He had drawn a picture of a rainbow colored cat, I found it quite cute actually…

"That's great." I said. "Now we have to clear this off the table so we can eat."

Gustave did as he was told, and placed the crayons and book on the floor. I had made vegetable stew tonight, something Erik always adored. After pouring him a glass of wine, I sat it down in his spot, and waited for him to return. Dinner was now on the table, and I took a seat, waiting for Erik. He appeared a few seconds later, in a different outfit, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of black trousers. He ignored the fact that Gustave was sitting next to him, and began to eat.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Busy." he replied, taking a spoon full of the stew.

As I began to eat my dinner, I couldn't help but notice Gustave picking the broccoli out of his stew, with his hands. I ignored it, and continued to eat, but once Erik took sight of it, I knew he wouldn't.

"Hey, boy, what on earth are you doing?"

Erik's angry tone had caught my attention, and I looked back at Gustave to notice that he seemed a little frightened. When he didn't answer him, Erik raised his voice once again.

"I asked you a question, and I demand to be answered."

"I hate these green trees." he replied in whiney voice.

"They're not trees, they're broccoli. In this house you will call things by their proper names…."

"I didn't have to eat this at my old home…"

"You'll put every morsel in that little mouth of yours, or I'll put a lasso so tight around your…"

I immediately interrupted.

"Erik! Be nice. He's only a child."

I tried to stop Erik before any mental damage to Gustave was done, but it was too late. Gustave's eyes were soaked with tears, and he seemed ever so frightened. Erik didn't show any emotion at all as he continued his rant.

"Wipe those tears from your eyes, or I'll give you something to cry about!"

As Gustave continued to cry, Erik slammed his hand down on the table, causing Gustave to scurry from his chair, and down the hall to his room. When I heard the door slam shut, I glanced at Erik, I was so angry at him.

"Well, are you happy now?" I asked.

Erik continued eating his diner, and nodded.

"Quite."

"He's only a child, Erik…."

"Yes, I understand that. He's a child, but I'll make him a man in no time. I have no time for immature beings….if he knows better, he'll grow up by next week."

"Erik, do you want your own son to be frightened of you?" I asked. "If you have any intentions on getting this child to like you, you have to be nice."

"I am being nice."

"No, you're not. Erik…promise me you'll try."

Erik finished up his wine, and stood to his feet.

"I have no patience for children….which is why I didn't want you bringing him here."

"I gave him my room."

"You what?" he questioned. "And where will you sleep?"

"In yours." I said.

If this was going to work, I couldn't back down, no matter how angry Erik was going to be in the next few moments.

"And where will I sleep?" he asked.

"With me…where else?"

Erik began shaking his head over and over again in an angry rage.

"No, no, no, no, no! I told you that I would never sleep with you in the same bed…we discussed this on numerous occasions. Why on earth did you give that boy your room! It was your! Yours, do you hear me, yours!"

"Would you rather him sleep with you?" I questioned seriously.

Erik stood there for a few moments, in silence. He then sighed, and braced the table.

"Fine, but this isn't the end of our argument…"

He then walked down the hall, leaving me to clean up from dinner. I could tell this was going to be the beginning of war between Erik and I….and I wasn't anywhere near ready for it…..

* * *

****

**Ok….let me know what you think everyone. I'm gonna be away this weekend so I wont get another chapter up until next week…Have a great weekend, thanks everyone, you're all great!**


	18. A Day to Remember

**Hey everyone, thanks again! You're all great. Enjoy…**

* * *

After Erik stormed down the hall, I cleaned up from dinner, placing each clean dish into its right cabinet. Afterwards, I walked down the hall to my old room. When I opened the door, Gustave was hiding beneath the covers. Erik had terrified him, and now thanks to him, I had the privilege of calming him down. I approached the bed, and lifted the covers from off his head. The look on his face was as if he'd seen a ghost….why Erik? Why did you do such a thing?

"Gustave, it's alright….things will get better."

I waited for Gustave to say something, but he didn't. Instead he just tore the blankets back over him, and rolled over. I knew hoping to get a word out of him tonight was going to be impossible, so I rose without another word. I was about to blow out the candle, when I heard Gustave speak.

"Please…leave it lit."

I did as he asked, and walked to the wardrobe closet. I had yet to move my belongings into Erik's room…god forbid he noticed my stuff mixed in with his without knowing I put them there…..That was going to be another argument, an argument I was too tired to get into. I removed a night gown, and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight, Gustave." I said.

When I didn't get a reply, I walked out, and headed to the bathroom to get changed. The house was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. What Erik was doing within the walls of his room was beyond me, but I was sure about to find out. After dressing, I walked to Erik's door, and entered. His room was lit by candle light, his bed and piano were empty, so where was Erik? Once I was in the room, I noticed a dark shadow casted among the wall over in the far corner. That's when I saw him sitting at his desk, with his back turned towards me. He was dressed in a dark robe, with sleeves that came well over his hands. He was writing. What was he writing at this hour anyway?

"Erik, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Working on getting my way out of the magician act."

"Really?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Writing music."

As much as this interested me, I was still mad at him for what he did to Gustave.

"Well thanks to you, Gustave is terrified of you, and of this house."

"Well then my job is done." he replied sarcastically.

I wouldn't take this, he was being totally ignorant….and for no reason. I wondered how to get his attention, how to punish him. The only idea that came to mind was to pull his music away from him, and that's exactly what I did. I snatched the sheets of music from under his nose, and held them close to me. This angered him, for he quickly turned around to face me, and demanded that I give them back.

"You will give those back to me this instant!" he shouted. "Or so help me God…"

"What?" I questioned. "What are you going to do about it? You're being cruel for no reason, Erik. Why are you treating Gustave and myself in such a way?"

"Give me back my music!" he demanded, getting to his feet to try and snatch the sheets out of my hands.

I pulled away.

"Not until you promise to be nicer to me and Gustave."

"I have no use for you! Now give me back my work!"

This angered me. I cook, clean, work, and give this man things he's never had before, and yet he has the nerve to speak to me in such a matter. I quickly threw the nicely organized stack of music sheets down onto the floor, causing them to splatter out of order, and over every inch of the room. I then strutted over to the bed, and crawled beneath the covers, as Erik bent down on the floor to gather up his work.

"Fifty sheets!" he shouted. "Fifty sheets I had in order! After all I've done for you, and this is how you repay me!"

"I do enough for you." I said, pulling the cologne scented covers over my head.

"Hardly, mademoiselle."

When I peeked out from the covers once more, Erik was sitting at his desk, reorganizing his music. The shadow of his dark figure casted among the wall was dark and eerie, making him seem like a monster within the room.

"When are you planning on coming to bed?" I questioned.

"I have no intentions of doing so." was his angry reply.

I was in no mood to argue with him, and so I decided to let him do what he wanted. I was in heaven, lying in his bed, surrounded by pillows and covers that smelled exactly like him….I only wished he was here with me. Later on that night, I awoke from a nightmare, a nightmare's events that I didn't remember after opening my eyes. I had expected to roll over and find Erik sleeping beside me, but when I turned, the space next to me was empty. There was candle light still burning within the room, and as I sat up, I noticed Erik's body hunched over his desk.

"Erik, come to bed." I replied softly. "It's late."

When he didn't move, I got to my feet, and approached him. His masked face was lying on the music sheets, and his hand still held the quill he was writing with. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was deep, and steady. Why had he fallen asleep hunched over his desk? As mad as I was at him, I couldn't let him sleep like this. I gently touched his shoulder, and shook him to wake. When his steady breathing came to a halt, his eyes opened, and he slowly turned to face me. He began to rub his unmasked cheek with his hand, waiting for me to speak.

"Erik, it's late." I said.

He didn't speak, and slowly took his watch out of his pocket. When he glanced at the time, he stretched his boney arms up in the air, and yawned.

"You're right…it's nearly morning…..I must have fallen asleep."

"Erik, come to bed. You have work in while, you need rest."

Erik stood to his feet, and disagreed.

"No, you go on back to bed, I'll go start breakfast."

I knew Erik didn't want to sleep, because he didn't want to share the bed with me. I knew the only way he was going to sleep, was if I didn't.

"Actually, I'm a little hungry. I'll go start breakfast, and you lie down for a bit."

"If you insist." he replied.

I left the room, and closed the door behind me. I was up an hour early, but Erik needed the sleep more than me. I was going to make breakfast, that was until I seen the pile of mine and Erik's dirty clothes. I decided to first do the wash, and then prepare breakfast. After cleaning Erik's shirts, and a few of my dresses, I hung them on the clothes line outside the window to dry. Spring was coming soon, and I would be glad to finally feel its warmth. I was hoping today would be better than yesterday, but as I was preparing breakfast, it only turned into what I like to call "Round Two." I was just about finished heating up a pot of oatmeal over the stove, when I heard a banging from down the hall. I ignored it, thinking that perhaps Erik dropped something on the floor, but when I heard Erik shouting, I knew something was totally wrong. He was shouting, and pounding on what sounded like a closed door. I immediately dropped everything I was doing, and ran to the hall to see what was going on. There was Erik, still in his robe, clenching his side, and pounding on the bathroom door like a madman.

"Erik…what are you doing?" I asked.

"I have to use the bathroom, and the door is locked. It's that brat! I know he's in there."

I approached the closed door, and turned the handle to find that Erik was right, it was locked. As I stood there thinking about what to do, Erik continued banging on the door.

"Hey! Brat! Open this door right now.."

I stopped him.

"Erik, calm down…"

"You better get that door opened before I surrender to anymore pain."

I knew Erik's kidneys still pained him. I would have told him to be patient, but that only would have made him madder. I slowly tapped on the door, and called to the boy.

"Gustave, if you're in there, could you please open the door."

A few seconds passed, and then the door opened. There was Gustave, standing in the doorway, still in his pajamas, brushing his teeth. This angered Erik…

"You!" he said angrily. "Toothbrush, out of your mouth right now!"

Gustave stopped brushing, and stood there with its end sticking out of his mouth.

"Did you hear what I said? That means spit it out and get out of here!"

Gustave immediately threw the toothbrush in the sink, and ran down the hall to his room. It seemed as though today wasn't going to be any better than yesterday….it was going to be worse. With the bathroom now empty, Erik rushed into it, and slammed the door. I stood there, angry, listening to him relieve his bladder.

"The nerve of that brat!" he shouted. "Here I am standing outside in agony, and what's he doing? Brushing his teeth! The nerve of him!"

"He didn't know, Erik." I replied. "He doesn't know how sick you are…if he did, I'm sure he wouldn't have made you wait."

I returned to the kitchen, and began to set the table. When Erik came out dressed in his suit, he took a seat.

"Would you be so kind as to pour me a glass of grape juice?" he asked.

I did as he asked, and placed the filled glass down in front of him. As I was placing the oatmeal in a bowl for Erik, the thought about who was going to watch Gustave for the day came into mind. I couldn't possibly take him with me to work….Erik worked for himself, he was sure to be able to watch him, the only questioned was would he? I placed his breakfast down in front of him, and took a seat as well, waiting for Gustave to join us. I decided to ask him while the boy wasn't present.

"Erik?"

Erik glanced at me, and began to eat his breakfast.

"Yes?"

"I have to work today, could you take Gustave?" I asked.

"No, absolutely not….I can't watch over him like a hawk while trying to do magic tricks. You wanted him, and now you can take him."

"Erik, I bake in a kitchen. How am I supposed to watch him? I can't bring him with me to work."

"Well looks like you're going to have to. I can't watch him, nor do I want to."

"Erik.."

"No! now enough!"

Erik then stood to his feet, and grabbed his cloak to leave.

"I shall be back late tonight. I'll try to be here for dinner, but I can't promise you anything. If I get a break at lunch time, I'll come bring you something to eat."

With that, he left. A few moments later, Gustave came out dressed in a white shirt and trousers. He took a seat at the table, and looked at me. I placed his breakfast in front of him, and began to clean up….I had to get going soon.

"Your father is being a royal pain." I replied.

When Gustave finished eating, I cleaned the rest of the dishes, and got ready to leave. I picked him up in my arms, and carried him to my work, where the owner was there waiting for me.

"What's this?" he asked, referring to Gustave.

"I don't have anyone to watch him, so I needed to bring him today."

"This isn't a daycare center." he replied in an angry tone.

"Please." I begged. "Just for today….I promise he won't be any trouble at all."

After a few seconds, the owner nodded.

"And only for today…"

I thanked him, and walked with Gustave to the kitchen where Esmeralda was baking pies. I placed Gustave down on an empty counter, and threw on my apron.

"Who's child is that?" she asked. "You didn't have a child with you yesterday."

"That's Gustave." I said, reaching over for some empty pie plates. "He's the boss's son."

"Wait, our old boss? Masked boss?" she questioned.

"Yea, Christine died and his son's been here the whole time. An old friend was taking care of him, and now he lives with us."

Esmeralda looked at the child, and then back at me.

"He's handsome." she replied. "I didn't think the boss be capable of creating something that looks like that."

I ignored Esmeralda's ignorant statement, and began to work. The owner needed twenty five chocolate pies to put in the display case. My job was to mix up the chocolate filling, and then pass it down to Esmeralda who placed it in the dough before baking them. After I mixed each batch of chocolate filling, I handed the empty bowl to Gustave and let him lick it to keep him entertained. After a while, I glanced out the window towards the tents, and watched as Erik performed in front of a large crowd. I began to wonder what he had planned to get out of performing magic tricks? Was he writing an opera, or perhaps putting on a show? I wasn't sure, but I knew in time it would all come out. In the early afternoon, I was in the kitchen baking cookies, when I heard the bells attached to the front door begin to chime, telling me that someone was in the store. Gustave was sitting on the counter quietly, and I knew he would be fine to leave him for a few moments. When I walked out to the counter, I saw Erik standing there with a large cardboard cup in his hand. He handed it to me, and I took it from him.

"I brought you some lemonade. I thought you'd be a little thirsty."

I took a sip, and nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

Erik might have been a jerk sometimes, if not most of the time, but he did have a caring side.

"How's your day going?" he asked.

Oh how I wanted to tell him how much aggravation he caused me by having to bring Gustave to work with me, but I didn't.

"Fine I guess."

"Well, I must be getting back. I shall see you tonight."

He then turned to leave….When he was gone, I stood there at the counter drinking the sour, yet tasty lemonade Erik had given me. That's when I heard Esmeralda scream in horror….Quickly I ran back into the kitchen, to see her standing in the doorway of our flour storage room…and there inside was Gustave, white as a ghost from spilling the bags of powder on him. I had only left him for a few seconds…why, why me… Once the owner saw him, I knew my day was over. He gave me a displeased look, and pointed to the door.

"Take that boy and go home for the day." he growled. "And when you return tomorrow he better not be with you."

I picked him up in my arms, and walked home carrying him. He was covered in white flour, and as I carried him, some of it rubbed off on me. When we arrived home, I filled up the bathtub, and undressed the boy. As I began to wash away the powder, he splashed the water, causing me to get wet. I was getting angry, and in no mood to play games.

"Stop, Gustave." I replied. "Stay still."

"I don't want to." he said, splashing the water once more.

"You were a very bad boy today."

"I didn't like it there." he whined. "It was boring."

"Well I have no where else to put you." I said angrily. "And now thanks to you, I have to make other arrangements."

After I dried the boy off, I dressed him in his pajamas, and told him to go play. I had to start dinner now, and didn't have time for any interruptions. I had planned on going to the market on the way home from work, but since Gustave was a mess I had no other choice but to come home. What I had planned on preparing for dinner was pasta, but since I hadn't been to market to buy the items needed to make it, we would have to settle with chicken and a garden salad. While I made dinner, I was glad that Gustave stayed away….I was angry at him, and in no mood to deal with him. Erik walked through the door a little after eight, just as I finished making dinner. I heard him hang his cloak up, and waited for him to greet me, but he didn't. I stood there, facing the sink, cutting up lettuce to toss in with the salad, when I felt his arms embrace me from behind. This had been the best part of the day. The mere touch from him had caused all my problems to simply fade away…. He rested his chin against my shoulder, and I could feel his cool breath under my ear.

"Dinner smells delicious." he said, kissing me gently on the neck.

"It's ready to eat." I said.

"I'm going to go change my shirt." he replied softly. "I'll be back in a few seconds."

When his arms were no longer around me, I began to pour drinks, and set them down on the table, that was until I heard an angry growl from down the hall. I ran as fast as I could to Erik's room, to see Gustave sitting on the floor, coloring all over Erik's music sheets. Erik violently tore the crayons out of Gustave's hands, and tore away the drawings. He didn't say a word to Gustave who was now crying, no, he turned to me, and pointed to his destroyed work.

"Why weren't you watching him!" he shouted. "Why? Look what he's done to my work! Hours of work, gone!"

I backed up against the wall in the hallway, red hot tears falling down my cheeks. My day was so stressful, I had told Gustave before about staying out of Erik's room…this day was just getting worse and worse.

"How could you!" he continued to shout.

Gustave had become extremely frightened, and ran to his room, before slamming the door shut. I was now left to deal with Erik…..

"I didn't know." I cried. "I had a horrible day…cut me a break."

Erik came so close to my face, that I was sure he was going to slap me. Before he could raise his hand though, he entered his room, and slammed the door. When I reached the kitchen, I leaned over the sink, and broke down in hysterics. I stood there sobbing uncontrollably, thinking about the horrible day I had. I knew there was going to be no dinner tonight, and so I cleaned up, and wiped my eyes enough to go tuck Gustave in. When I entered his room, he was already asleep. I approached his bedside, and pulled the covers up to his neck. When I turned to leave, his voice spoke to me.

"I'm sorry I got him mad at you."

I turned around, and wondered what to say to him….

"I told you not to go into his room."

"I'm sorry that I got you in trouble at work today too…you're not going to send me away, are you?" he questioned.

I shook my head.

"No, I would never do such a thing."

"Is he always going to be living here?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"The man who wears the mask. Is he always going to live here with us?"

"Of course." I said. "why wouldn't he?"

"He hates me…"

"No he doesn't…he just needs to get used to you. Now go to sleep."

After gathering up my nightgown from the wardrobe closet, I walked to the bathroom, and changed. My day had still been horrible, and I found myself sobbing once again. I wasn't sure how long I stood there sobbing, but after a while, a small knock occurred at the door.

"Lauralye, is something wrong?"

It was Erik…what did he want now?

"Please just go away." I cried.

"I would advise you to come out of there and talk to me."

"Why?" I asked. "You caused this horrible day for me….You and your careless anger."

"You have three seconds to come out of that room or so help me…."

Erik didn't have the chance to finish, for I quickly opened the door and ran to his open bedroom. Once inside, I slammed the door shut, and locked it. I was now sitting up against his locked door, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, yes, very smart." he replied from out in the hall. "Lock me out of MY room."

Erik was right, it was his room. What was I doing?

"Open this door right now!"

I got to my feet, and unlocked the door, before storming over to the windowsill to sit. When he entered the room, he slammed the door shut and came rushing over to me. He pulled me to him by my shoulders, and shook me.

"What is wrong with you!" he shouted.

"No, it's not about me!" I cried. "It's what's wrong with you! I had a terrible day at work, and here at home!"

Erik calmed down a tad bit, and released me from his grasp.

"What?" he asked. "What happened?"

I wiped my eyes, and glanced up at his masked face.

"I got in trouble for bringing Gustave to work with me. Then after you left from visiting, Gustave crawled into the flour storage room, and made a mess. I was yelled at, and sent home….then you came home and yelled….I had a horrible day, and you're not making it any better. My life isn't any better….I can't do this anymore."

I walked over to his bed, and took a seat, crashing my face into my hands once more to sob. A few seconds later, I felt warm arms wrapping around my waist once more, and looked up to see Erik sitting behind me. He pressed my head into his chest, and made soft shushing sounds to get me to calm down.

"I'm sorry." he replied. "I didn't know…"

"You didn't ask." I cried.

"You have a pure heart, Lauralye…." he said softly. "And sadly mine is made out of cold stone."

"I need help." I cried. "I can't do everything on my own."

Before I could say another word, I was placed on my back and Erik was leaning over me.

"Forgive me." he said.

His lips were so close to mine, and I couldn't resist not tasting them any longer. I pressed mine against his, causing his body to crash down on mine. He was dressed in his black robe and trousers, and he smelled so good. My hands soon began to wander, and found themselves untying the sash that kept his robe closed. Once his bare chest was accessible, I peeled the loose clothing off his shoulders, and began to trace my fingers down his spinal cord. As his mouth moved to my neck, he began to softly groan as my fingers continued to wander over his bare flesh.

"Do you know how amazing that feels?" he sighed.

I wanted to do something different, I wanted to find out what else would weaken him. My hands snaked through his back, up to his neck, and back down his spinal cord….what else could I do? What else could I make him feel. Then it hit me….when I was running my fingers back up towards his neck, I went from gently grazing it, to dragging my nails into his flesh. I wasn't hurting him, my nails weren't pressing hard enough to do that… It was well worth it, for the moans that escaped his lips were so orgasmic. His arms reached under my back, and pulled me closer to him, as I continued to drag my nails along his flesh.

"Oh yes…oh whatever you're doing to me, don't stop…" he cried.

I smiled, I had discovered Erik's weakness….he liked pain with his pleasure. As he continued to hold me close to him, I found that his neck was so close to my mouth. I knew the flesh near his chest and face was sensitive, so I had to be gentle at what I was about to do. I began to gently kiss his collar bone, and worked my way up to the side of his neck, and bit down gently. His moans reached the highest level I had ever heard from him before. I could feel his heart beating rapidly against my nightgown, and his breathing was so hard. I wrapped my legs around his back, causing him to begin to quiver, and for his hands to tremble at my side. I was still dressed, but I didn't care….I was enjoying what ever I was doing to him…he didn't need to return the pleasure, I knew he was too afraid to do so. Our pelvic bones were now aligned with each other, and suddenly I began to feel a hardness forming from his. I knew what it was, and the only question in my mind was "Do I dare go further?"

The erotic feeling I was getting from him kissing my neck, was enough to send me breathless…I had to know…I had to ask him…I wanted him.

"Erik…" I replied in a breathless tone.

His head lifted from my neck, and he was now staring down at me, mask still intact.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Have you ever been touched?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Slowly my hands moved down to the buttons of his trousers, and I pressed against his waist.

"That's what I mean." I said.

"No…" was his nervous reply.

My hands began to slip within the lining of the fabric, when he tore them away.

"No, you must never do that."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's the only unscathed part I had been born with, and I can't let it ruin you….just please don't…."

He was now on his feet, adjusting his robe.

"Goodnight, Lauralye." he began. "I must work now…"

He then took a seat at his desk, and began to write. I wanted him to sleep beside me, I wanted him to stay…..But I knew I would get him to… not tonight though, but within time….and so I fell asleep, thinking about when that time would be, hoping that tomorrow would bring a better day…

* * *

**Ok, end of chapter…..let me know what you think! Thanks everyone!**


	19. Strongly Within My Heart

****

Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing. Another Chapter...Enjoy

* * *

The following morning I awoke, and suspected to find Erik asleep over at his desk, but when I opened my eyes, he wasn't. The room was empty, but the smell of cinnamon surrounded it. I stood to my feet, and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think of where Erik would be. When I heard someone in the kitchen, I walked down the hall. When I reached the doorway, I stood there and watched Erik placing breakfast on the table. It had been so long since the last time he cooked for me...but why? Why was he doing it? I smiled, and entered into the room. He was dressed in his night robe, and his wig and mask were still on him. I felt terrible, he had to be uncomfortable constantly wearing the garments all the time. If only I hadnt opened my big mouth the other night...why did I tell him how mortified I was about his appearance.

"I hope you slept well." he began. "You were out the whole night."

"Yea, I was really tired." I said.

Erik pulled out a chair for me, and motioned to sit. When I did, he poured me a glass of juice, and took a seat as well.

"While you were sleeping, I went to market and bought some groceries. I knew you wouldnt have time today, so I did it for you. When I came back, I decided to make breakfast and let you sleep a little."

I couldnt help but notice how tired Erik looked. He probably hasn't had a good nights rest in over two days. As he began to cut up the small stack of French toast that was on his plate, I placed my hand gently over his. His pale blue eyes met with mine, giving me a look as if wondering what I wanted.

"Erik, you didn't have to do this." I said. "You're tired, I can tell."

"Im perfectly fine. Sleep was never something I drastically needed."

"How am I supposed to react to this?" I asked. "How am I supposed to sit here and let you do everything that I usually do?"

He smiled.

"Just say thank you.."

This took my breath away...he never wanted me to thank him. In fact, it was a rule that I never thanked him for anything.

"I thought you hated being thanked." I said.

"Well it's new to my ears, I'm usually never thanked at all, but I believe it's something I can get used to."

"Thank you, Erik."

Seconds later, I glanced over and noticed Gustave standing in the doorway, waiting for permission to enter. I pulled out the chair beside me, and motioned him to come sit.

"Come eat, Gustave." I said.

When the boy was beside me, I poured him a glass of juice and watched him take a sip. I hated the thought of having to quit my job to raise him, but what choice did I have? I couldn't bring him back to the bakery, and I couldnt expect Erik to take him.

"I guess Ill have all the time in the world to go to the market now." I said, taking a bite of my food.

"Why's that?" asked Erik.

"Because I can't go back to work. What am I to do with Gustave?"

"You're not quitting." he replied.

This caught my attention. My eyes met with his once more, wondering what he was pondering in that head of his.

"What?"

"I said you're not quitting. I'll take the boy."

My jaw was about to drop, but Gustave rudely interrupted.

"No! I won't...don't make me!"

I turned to Gustave, and hushed him.

"Gustave, be nice."

I knew this had struck a nerve in Erik's chest. I couldn't blame Gustave for not wanting to go with him, especially after the way Erik had treated him. As I continued to fuse with Gustave, Erik rose to his feet and mumbled something about getting dressed, before walking down the hall. When it was just the boy and me, I knew I only had a few minutes to change his mind.

"You said the bakery was boring." I replied.

Gustave crossed his arms, and gave me a dirty childish look.

"It was, but I'd rather go with you, than with that monster."

"Gustave, I can't take you with me anymore. Besides, you might actually have fun with Erik."

"I wont go!" he cried. "He'll only yell at me again."

The boy was in tears, clinging to the chair as if I were dragging him to his first day of school or something. What could I do? What could I say to change his mind.

"He's a magician you know...he does magic tricks for the public."

Gustaves eyes widened with excitement, and his tears dried instantly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, it might be fun. Please Gustave, I'm begging you to help me out. Just go with him today and be a good boy."

I sighed when Gustave agreed.

"Ok, but promise me youll come visit me at lunch time."

I nodded.

"I promise."

Moments later, Erik came walking into the kitchen after grabbing his cloak from off the hanger.

"Are you ready to go, boy?" he asked.

Gustave nervously rose from his chair, and approached Erik, leaving at least a foot of space between him.

Before Erik could turn to leave, I called his name, waiting for him to turn to me. When he did, I smiled a sigh of relief and took in the sight of his handsome face.

"Thank you." I replied softly.

He threw on his cloak, and shook his head.

"Thank me later."

When I was left alone, I cleaned up from breakfast, and got dressed. My day was already pleasant, and I didnt even begin to work yet. When I arrived at the bakery, I went to the kitchen and began to bake cookies with Esmeralda.

"Where's Gustave?" she asked.

"With his father." I replied, placing the cut dough onto a tray.

"I think the boss would have fired you, if you showed up with him today. He was pretty upset about all the flour that was wasted yesterday."

"I know...I should have kept a better watch over him."

Just then, I heard the front door open and walked out to see Madam Giry standing there.

"Hello." I said, smiling at her.

"How is Gustave?" she asked.

"He's fine, he's actually with Erik today."

Madam Giry approached the counter, and handed me a worn stuffed rabbit.

I found that in Gustaves old room. I think he would like to have it back.

"I'll be sure to give it to him." I said.

Our conversation had run dry, and so I decided to find out what she came to buy.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Two pies, and twenty five cookies." she replied.

I walked down to each display case, and began to gather up the items she requested. Soon Madam Giry was standing right behind me, bearing one question I had never expected her to ask.

"What is your relationship with Erik?"

I turned to face her, giving an it's none of your business facial expression.

"Don't give me that look." she demanded. "Tell me, have you seen his face?"

I came back at her with a snappy attitude.

"Have you?"

"Of course I have, if not for me, he'd still be in a filthy cage on wheels. I saved him from the world he knew.I gave him the childhood he never had...the way he is today is because of me and no one else...What I want to know, is can you accept him for who he is.

"I can.." I quickly replied.

"Without the mask.."

I was becoming angry, how could she want to know such an answer? The question was could I? I wasn't sure. I hadn't seen Eriks face in days...I had to lie...I couldn't tell her I had seen it.

"He didn't show me." I said. "He refuses to show me what's beneath it."

"Horror is what's beneath it, girl. If you love him in any way, I advise you to leave while you still can, because once you've seen it, it's too late. You'll be his prisoner for life...he'll never let you free."

I handed Madam Giry her cookies in such anger, and turned away.

"That's not true...Erik is a kind and loving person. He would never make me do anything I didn't want to do."

"I am not trying to run your life mademoiselle, but heed my warning when it comes to him. He can play a wonderful two sided act when needed. I have seen this for way too long, and I find it hard to believe that he can change."

I didnt say another word, and rang up Madam Girys items. When she was at the door, she turned to face me once more.

"But if you need a night alone with him to see his true colors, you can leave Gustave with me. I'd be happy to take him for the night...he probably misses being in the opera house. Good day, Lauralye."

How dare she say such things about Erik! He was kind, he was loving, he was everything I loved... at least that's what I thought. I took a few moments to calm down, and walked back into the kitchen to see Esmeralda looking out the window, softly giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You should come and see what that man is doing with Gustave."

I approached the window, full of curiosity. When I peeked out, my eyes met with Erik's stand. He was surrounded by a small crowd of people, pulling cards from his sleeve. Gustave was sitting on the ground at his side, with a box of Erik's props in between his legs. After each trick, Erik would stretch down his hand, and Gustave would give him what ever prop he needed next..he had made Gustave into his assistant.

"He's putting that boy to work." said Esmeralda, continuing to gaze at Erik.

"As long as he's staying out of trouble." I said.

When it was lunch time, I told Esmeralda I was taking a break. I promised Gustave I would come visit him in the afternoon, and I didn't want to break it. I hurried outside, and walked over to Erik's stand, only to find Gustave sitting there, playing with the props that were inside the box. Erik was no where to be found, and I wondered where he could have gone.

"Gustave, where's Erik?" I asked.

Gustave pointed to the familiar colorful brick building I had come to know as the bathroom.

"He told me to sit here, and wait for him to come back."

"Was he feeling alright?" I asked.

"He seemed ok to me."

I knew Erik would be back soon, and so I took a seat beside him.

"So, how is he treating you?" I asked.

"Like his assistant."

I laughed, and began looking through the props that were in the box. A few cloaks, a deck of cards, a top hat, a few red balls, a ribbon and three metal rings.

"Are you at least having a better time here, than at the bakery?" I asked.

Gustave nodded, and turned to face me.

"He doesn't yell at me, but he still has a mean attitude. It's like hes just tolerating me."

"I know." I replied. "He's doing me a big favor by taking you. Just continue to be a good boy for me. Im sure he'll come around."

The sunlight that was shining near me was suddenly darkened by a shadow, and I glanced up to see Erik standing there. His complexion was ever so pale, and he was clenching his side. I quickly stood to my feet, and touched his neck.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked. "You look sick."

"Just in a bit of pain is all." he replied in a calm tone. "I'll be fine."

"Are you definitely sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

I was about to leave, when Erik caught me from behind.

"Tonight, would you like to venture Coney Island?" he asked.

I smiled, and nodded. I had always wanted to see what Coney Island was all about, but wanted to wait for Erik to come as well.

"Of course, I'll see you tonight." I said.

The rest of my day was quiet.I baked, thinking about the wonderful night I was going to spend with Erik. When it was closing time, I walked outside carrying the stuffed rabbit Madam Giry had given me. Erik was standing there with Gustave, waiting patiently. I handed Gustave the rabbit, only to see him cuddle it to his face.

"I was looking all over for him." he cried. "I'm glad you found him."

I laughed. "He was in the bakery the whole time, eating carrot cake."

As we walked along the board walk, Erik embraced my arm with his. There was never a feeling more whole, than when our bodies were connected.

"Thanks again Erik." I replied, referring to him taking Gustave for the day.

"It's ok." he said. "I've actually found him to be quite useful in my magic act. I no longer have to bend over for my props.."

Coney Island was a wonderland all its own. There were rides beyond my wildest dreams...rides I had never seen before. Food stands that seemed to stretch for miles, and carnival music that reached the loudest of heights. As the sun went down, we found a small spot on the beach, where there was a pizza stand. Outside the stand was a bunch of benches and tables to sit at. Gustave was hungry, and so I bought him a slice of pizza for dinner. Erik and I found comfort in sitting at a table, watching the sun go down over the ocean. After Gustave finished eating, he begged me to play on the beach for a while, beneath the moonlight. I had told him to stay in short distance, so Erik and I could spend a while alone. We sat there at the table, our hands touching each others...his blue eyes meeting with mine...oh how I loved him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I was thinking about him....what more could I have been thinking about.

"You." I whispered breathlessly.

"And what about me comes to mind?" he asked curiously.

I squeezed his wrists gently, feeling his pulse beat with every breath he took.

"Your kindness, your love, and most off all your voice."

"What about my voice?"

What could I say about his voice? It hypnotized me, it melted my heart, it made my heart leap.

"When you speak to me, it sounds as though an angel is speaking."

Erik lowered his head, and closed his eyes in agony.

"Seems as though God has played a cruel trick on me. He gives me a hideous body, and a voice that makes the world crumble beneath my feet. He has played a game, a game to see if he could get a woman to love me, just by the sound of my voice. Even if it does work, it only lasts for a short time, for once they see me, it all ends."

Tears came rushing to my eyes...How could I have been so cruel to him? How could I love him, yet be revolted at his face... I caused him such pain. As we continued to sit there, I noticed that others that were sitting around began to stare. They were staring at his mask, I was only glad he hadn't noticed. I rose to my feet, and brought Erik with me.

"Come on." I replied. "Let's go find Gustave."

I pulled him to the dark beach, and away from the pizza stand's light. When we were under the light of the moon, I stopped him and embraced him in my arms. I lied my head up against his chest, and inhaled the scent of his cologne.

"Erik."

"Yes, Lauralye?"

"Could I kiss you?"

I lifted my head from off his chest, and felt his hand caress my cheek ever so lovingly.

"Is that what you want?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

He began to bend down to my level, his malformed lips only inches away from mine, he was so close I could feel his breath against my cheek.I was so close to getting that taste again. Before our lips could meet, a hard clump of sand seemingly came out of no where, and hit Erik so fast in the masked side of his face, that he fell back. Once the sand met with the white of his mask, it caused it to fall off, and for his disfigurement to shine within the light of the moon. I had wondered where the sand had come from, that was until I heard laughing coming from behind me. I turned, and there on the patio of the lit pizza stand stood the familiar staring faces I had left for the beach to avoid. They were standing there shouting horrible things

"I thought all the freaks had to be in by eight!"

"Yea, isn't it passed your curfew!"

"Look how hideous that face is!"

"He's a sand monster now!"

I wouldn't stand for this.I turned back towards Erik, to see him clenching his disfigurement with his hand, fiddling around the sand to try and find his mask. I tried to ignore them, and help Erik, but as I reached down in the sand for his mask, another sand clump was thrown, hitting my hand. That was it! I wouldn't stand for this any longer! The nerve of them! I knew people were cruel on Coney Island, but this was a place where freaks could live in peace and what happened to Erik gave Coney Island a bad name. I turned to the men, picking up seashells and throwing them at the patio. A few were hit, causing them to scurry away.

"Thats right!" I shouted. "Run like the cowards you are!"

The rest of the people that hadn't been hit, stood around, watching me as I helped Erik to his feet. When his mask was back on, I couldnt help but to notice that he was still gripping the side of his face.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked.

"I've got sand in my eye... it hurts."

This angered me even more. I turned to the people who were standing around, and shouted fiercely at them.

"What are you all looking at? Show's over!"

They all turned their backs like a bunch of cowards. We met up with Gustave at the beginning of the boardwalk. When he saw Erik, he asked what had happened to him, but I lied and told him that he wasn't feeling well. The walk home seemed like forever, but once we arrived, I sat Erik down in his room, and told him that I would return. I walked Gustave to his room, and tucked him into bed as he protested.

"I'm not sleepy." he yawned.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep. In the morning well go back to the beach."

"You promise?" he asked.

"Yes."

I tucked the stuffed rabbit into bed with him, and waited until Gustave closed his eyes. When I was back in Erik's room, I lit a candle and knelt down at his side. The room was dim, and our shadows casted among the walls made it even darker. I reached out to touch his mask, when he pulled away.

"Don't" he cried. "Ill be fine.."

"Erik, let me see what they did to you."

"You heard them... you know what I am."

"Erik, please..."

I gently removed his mask, and glanced at his hideous disfigurement. It was covered in sand, and his eye that used to be a beautiful blue, was now a dark red. He had sand in his eye, and if it wasnt cleaned out, it was sure to become infected.

"Come Erik." I replied, standing him on his feet. "Let's go to the bathroom."

I walked Erik to the bathroom, and began to fill the sink up with warm water. As it was filling, I pulled away his wig, and began unbuttoning his shirt. When it was loose, I rolled it off his shoulders, and bent his head over the water filled sink.

"Dip your face into it, and flush out the sand in your eye." I instructed.

Erik did just that, and afterwards I sat him down on the toilet. I took a rag, and soaked in some of the medicated wash that he had been using to flush out his head scar. I then ran the edge of it around each crevice of his disfigurement, cleaning out every grain of sand that had been lodged within his face. His eye still looked red, but it would be like that until he healed.

"Can you see anything out of it?" I asked.

Erik had mentioned before about going blind in it, I only hoped the sand hadnt done the job.

"It's blurry." he cried.

I felt tears hitting my hand, and glanced down to see that he was crying.

"why are you crying?" I asked.

I placed the rag down on the sink, and caressed both his cheeks.

"Lauralye..." he sighed. "do you still want to scream?"

His face still disgusted me, but I couldn't tell him.

"Erik.."

"Don't lie to me...please."

I wiped Eriks tears away, and helped him to his room. When we were there, I dressed him in his nightshirt, and lied him down in bed. As I was about to tuck him in, he pulled me close to him, and looked me in the eyes.

"Scream at me.." he cried. "Do what you wanted to do in the first place...scream at me.."

I shook my head.

"No, I won't." I said. "Why would you ask me such a thing."

"Because I think I love you.." he cried. "I want to know if that feeling is still there, even after I've been screamed at."

"I won't do it."

"Then tell me to my face how much it makes you hate me!"

I shook my head in confusion, which brought out Erik's anger. He pulled me down in the bed with such strength, and pinned both my arms on the mattress. He was hurting me, he was causing bruises..

"Scream!" he demanded. "Scream at me!"

The pain was horrible, but I still refused to do such a thing. I tried to turn away from his sight, but his hand shot up and forced my jaw towards him. I felt a crack within my neck as he did so, and the pain that was emerging was agonizing, but still I refused to scream.

"Why won't you scream! Scream at me you bloody girl! Scream at my hideous face! Scream at the monster who's one urge is to make love to you! Scream!"

He wouldnt stop yelling at me.I had begun to cry....my body was screaming inside, but I couldn't bring myself to scream to his face. He then pulled me by my shirt, and held me close to his face.

"Scream to me! Scream!"

I couldn't breath, he was holding my shirt so tightly around my neck, that I couldn't breath..The pain was agonizing, I couldn't take much more...yet the horror that was staring me in the face revolted my stomach. When I felt him grab my ankle, I gave in, and screamed ever so loud that it hurt my vocal cords...the room became silent once more, and he was hovering over me...tears running off his face, soaking into my shirt, the bruises were becoming visible on wrists....my pain was there in my body, and on my flesh.

"I hurt you.." he cried.

I didn't say a word...what could I say? He did...he hurt me...he raised a hand to me.

"Dear god.." he cried, crouching down on the floor. "What have I done..What have I done."

"I screamed!" I cried, the tears pouring down my face. "That's what you wanted wasn't it? Did you feel anything? Does your heart still love me? Do you hate me?

Erik backed against the wall, and grasped his chest in agony

"I'm a monster..I'm a monster...oh dear god! I'M A MONSTER!!!"

I couldn't stand the sight of him any longer...quickly I ran out into the hall, into the kitchen, and into the cold streets. I couldnt stay with him any longer, he had hurt me...And as I ran down the cold foggy streets to absolutely nowhere, I didnt stop. Even when I heard his voice calling my name from a far distance..I couldn't stop....I couldn't live...not with him....not any longer...and even then my love for him still beat strongly within my heart..

* * *

****

Ok More to come soon. Let me know what you thinkthanks everyone!!


	20. Horrors to Come

**Hey everyone, sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter….For some odd reason decided to cut out certain punctuation marks I had made…I tried to fix it the best I could, so if there are still any mistakes in the last chapter, I apologize.. Anyway thanks again for reviewing…enjoy!**

* * *

I ran the entire night….running to absolutely nowhere. I had no place to go, and I didn't want to go back home; not yet anyway. My neck hurt, my wrists hurt, every inch of my body hurt, but I didn't stop. I walked several laps around Coney Island, each time the sky became a little lighter as day broke. By the early hours of the morning, I found it impossible to continue. When I made it back home, I entered the darkened house, and quietly walked down the hallway. Erik's room door was ajar, and when I peeked in, he was no where to be found. Even when I entered Gustave's room, he was also gone…. Where were they? Probably out looking for me….I was cold, tired, hurt, and just exhausted. My anger for Erik had long since faded away, and after dressing in my nightgown, I plopped into the cologne scented sheets, instantly fading away into a dreamless slumber. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep, but awoke to the sound of the front door being opened. Erik was home….I couldn't let him see me…I couldn't be seen by him. Quickly I jumped out of bed, and hid beneath it, until I could sneak past him. I had expected to see him come into the room with Gustave, but as he entered the bedroom, I took notice that Gustave wasn't with him. As I peeked out from where I was laying, I watched as Erik sat down at his desk. His wig was disheveled, his face was tear soaked, and his shirt was wrinkled. He had probably been out all night searching for me….it still didn't take away the bruises he had given me.

"Oh Lauralye…" he sobbed. "What have I done? What have I done…"

The room fell silent once again, and he stood to his feet, and splashed all his neatly piled music sheets onto the floor, yelling and sobbing to the heavens above.

"I'm a monster! I'm hideous! What have I done!!!"

For several moments he yelled this out, throwing his quills at the window, turning over his desk, kicking around his music sheets. When his side of the room was destroyed, he sunk down to his knees, and sobbed into his hands.

"I only wanted you to accept me….I only wanted you to tell me I was handsome enough for you…that you could accept me. Instead I forced you to scream…I hurt you…I made you run away….I can't find you anywhere…"

I stayed where I was, watching him sob uncontrollably. As he continued to sob, I noticed that there were shards of glass lying at his knees from a small vase he had thrown off his desk. He picked up a shard, and held it to the handsome side of his face.

"I should be punished…" he cried. "I should destroy the only handsome part of me that I have left….No woman will ever look upon me and love….not now and not ever."

I knew Erik was going to purposely scar his handsome cheek, but before he could cut himself, he stopped, and threw down the shard. I didn't dare move for the remainder of the day….lying there under the bed, falling once again into a dreamless slumber. When I awoke, the room was in complete darkness, except for a dim lit candle that was sitting on the nightstand. I waited to make sure no one was around before moving. When I stood to my feet, I noticed that the room was cleaned up, and seemed empty. When I heard a small sigh escape from the bed, I turned and there was Erik, lying in bed, fast asleep. He wasn't wearing a shirt, or his wig, but the mask was still intact. The candle light that shun on his face, glowed off his tear stained cheek, making it obvious that he had been crying the whole day. I couldn't stay here, I couldn't confront him….the pain in my body still ached as if did from the night before. I turned to leave, when a pain localized in my heart….why did I feel so terrible about leaving him? Why did my heart still ache for his kiss, his touch, his love? I should hate him for what he did to me, but I couldn't….I was simply running away like a coward so I didn't have to confront him about it. Why was life so hard? Why was it so hard to hate this man? Soon I was standing right over the bed, watching him cry in his sleep, silent tears running down his cheeks….When I could no longer stand to see them falling, I reached out my hand, and wiped them away. Tears were now falling from my own cheeks, the warm droplets running off my face, and landing on Erik's.

After a few moments, he slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at me. As soon as he saw me standing over his bed, his slow tears had turned into a heavy sob, a sob of joy. I backed against the wall, too afraid to see how his anger was going to react. He had to be angry, I had been gone for close to twenty four hours, and he had been out searching for twelve of it… Instead of yelling, he sat up in bed, placing his arms around his bare chest, aching in pain. The tears continued to fall from my face, as I watched him sob into his arms. Why wasn't he yelling? Why wasn't he angry with me? Had my running away hurt him so much, that his heart was in agonizing pain.

"Why did you come back?" he cried.

Why did I come back? Erik was sitting there sobbing, and why? Because he was angry that I had come back?

"Is that why you're sobbing?" I asked angrily. "You don't want me here?"

This had caused him to sob harder. He then rose out of bed, and slowly walked over to me, shirtless and in black trousers. When his body was an inch next to mine, he dropped to his knees, and sobbed into the skirts of my nightgown.

"I don't deserve you….I don't deserve your love, your kindness, your kiss…I don't deserve anything. I hurt you….I hurt you so bad…"

I pulled away from him, and began to sob as well.

"You sit here and tell me what you don't deserve….if you don't deserve me, then what do you deserve!"

"Lifelong loneliness…lifelong pain! Lifelong agony!"

My tears became silent at Erik's plea….he deserved something, but agony wasn't one of them.

"I will hurt myself, bruise myself, put my body into agony….if that would make things even."

I couldn't believe this man was willing to punish himself….I wouldn't let him. He didn't deserve such things…

"No, you don't have to do that, Erik." I cried. "The damage is already done, don't punish yourself."

His eyes were staring at mine, widened at my denial. This was far from being over, for he reached over, grabbed his black leather belt, and forced it in my hands.

"Punish me….choke me….whip me…hurt me…"

His cries continued to pour from him. I glanced at the belt, and back at him. How could I do such a thing? How could I dare to hurt this man? He saved me, saved me from Lonnie, and Crawly. I couldn't…I wouldn't. I quickly threw the belt aside, and shook my head.

"No, I won't."

This still wasn't over, for Erik only reached over and grabbed it again.

"Please, I beg of you….punish me. Hurt me…hurt me.."

This had to stop…this couldn't go on. I stood Erik to his feet, and placed my tear soaked hand on his cheek.

"Erik," I sighed. "If punishment is what you want, then I will give you the punishment you deserve."

I backed him up towards the bed, and lied him down on the mattress. I was now hovered over him, his eyes connected with mine, waiting for the pain he demanded. I reached for the mask, and peeled it away from his face, throwing it aside. I raised my hand up, looking as if I were going to slap it, causing Erik to close his eyes, awaiting the pain, the pain that never came. My hand lowered, and caressed his deformity, softly touching it. I then closed my eyes, and lowered my lips onto it. As I began to kiss his malformed flesh, I could hear the sudden sound of ravishing refrains, and could feel his hand gently trying to pull me away. I lifted my lips from his cheek, and replaced them over his mouth. I had expected him to kiss me, but he wouldn't…why?

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't…" he cried. "How can I kiss you? I hurt you."

He took my wrist gently in his hand, and ran his fingers along the bruises.

"I know you didn't mean it….I know you were just angry."

"That gives no reason to do what I did."

"How long were out searching for me?" I asked breathlessly.

Erik gently flipped me over on the mattress, and caressed my aching neck.

"All night…."

My lips crashed against his once more for a quick peck. He still wouldn't passionately kiss me, and it bothered me.

"Erik, please kiss me."

"I can't…" he cried. "I don't deserve it. I revolt you…"

Did he? I removed his mask without a thought….I kissed it without gagging....did his appearance still repulse me? Suddenly my hand caressed the deformity once more, and my eyes met with its hideousness. As I took in its sight, I found that my body no longer urged to scream….I no longer wanted to look away. Why? Why wasn't I mortified. Love, love had finally entered my heart, love for him.

"You know I love you, Erik." I replied.

And then I said the words I had been meaning to say for the longest time…I could finally say it without any fear…

"And this face, this face only makes me love you even more."

His eyes filled with tears once more, and his lips crashed against mine. I tasted him, god I had tasted him once more….our tongues dancing together once again, our hot and cold saliva meshing together, forcing out orgasmic sighs. I loved him, God I loved him… I didn't break the kiss, and began to snake my hand around the scars on his back. Suddenly, he broke the kiss, and began to kiss my bruised wrists gently. My name was then said almost within a whisper.

"Lauralye…"

"Yes?"

He lifted his lips from off my wrists, and caressed my cheek.

"Could you ever forgive me?"

"You did hurt me." I replied. "But I can find forgiveness, if you promise to never do it again."

His lips then crashed up against my bruised neck, and began kissing away the pain.

"I can promise that." he sighed.

"Where's Gustave?" I asked.

Erik continued to kiss my neck, as he spoke ever so softly.

"I took him to Madam Giry when you disappeared. She said she would watch him for a few days…."

"So we're alone?" I questioned.

The kisses against my neck continued.

"As alone as two ghosts within the night…." was the soft yet ravishing reply that escaped his lips.

Erik's kisses against my neck were driving me completely wild….they were taking my breath away, and soon I began to feel his teeth gently clamping down on me…God why did that feel so amazing.

"Oh Erik…" I sighed.

"Does that take away your pain?" he asked.

"Yes…"

I once again crashed my lips up against his, and wrapped my legs around him. I wanted him to take me….I wanted to show him what love was…how it felt…I wanted to touch him.

"Erik…" I sighed.

"Yes?" he moaned.

"Let me love you in my own way…" I pleaded. "Let me show you what love feels like…"

"No…" was the breathless reply that escaped his lips.

"Why?" I asked. "Why won't you let me touch you?"

His lips met with my neck again, and the thought escaped my mind as every press of his mouth met against my skin.

"Because…" he began. "I have something better planned."

"What do you mean?"

His mouth was now at my ear, kissing the lower part and section behind it. Every sensation that came from him, felt so amazing….oh he was driving me completely wild.

"Remember that wonderful studio apartment I told you about?" he asked, continuing to kiss my flesh.

"Yes…" I sighed in an orgasmic tone.

His hand was now caressing my neck, pushing his lips towards the back of it.

"I found it…" he began. "And I bought it…"

"You what?" I asked.

"I bought it…." he sighed, biting down gently on my neck.

"How did you afford such a thing?" I asked curiously.

"I devised a plan to create my own little amusement park on the other side of Coney Island. I went to the owner about it, and he dropped me with a deposit on my salary."

"That's great…" I sighed.

"So I bought the apartment…." he continued, kissing my shoulder. "And tomorrow night, I want to show it to you….I want to make tomorrow a special night. You shall like it, you will see."

"Tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yes…after you're finished working. It's such a beautiful place….and we shall move there within the next day or so. I believe Gustave will like it as well."

Our lips met with one final kiss, before he stood to his feet, bidding me goodnight.

"So until tomorrow night, my love…." he began. "I shall be waiting."

His love? I was his love? He never called me that before…. Oh how he knew the right words to say, and at the right time. Was it true? Was tomorrow night going to be the night? The night that would bring such urges to life? If only it were true, because what I didn't know was that tomorrow night was going to be the complete opposite of what I wanted….tomorrow night would be the worst night in my entire life…tomorrow night would be just the beginning of such horrors that were to come.

The following morning, I awoke and got dressed for work. Once again, Erik had been up all night and had breakfast on the table for me when morning came. We didn't talk much, he seemed too busy with paper work to talk. Before I left however, I needed to know how our date was going to play out.

"Erik, are you going to be meeting me at the bakery tonight?" I asked.

He glanced up from his paper work, and shook his head.

"No, I won't be. I have to run some errands before we go out. Meet me at the end of the pier, around eight."

I had never walked to the end of the pier at night by myself before, and it actually made me a little nervous.

"Erik, I'd feel more comfortable if you met me at the bakery." I said in a nervous tone.

"Please Lauralye…" he replied. "It would save me much time, if you met me at the pier."

I didn't want to make him angry, so I nodded, and headed on my merry way. The thought of having to walk in the dark seemed to slip from my mind, because for the rest of the day all I could think about was the wonderful night I was supposedly going to have with Erik. Today however, it was just Esmeralda and I within the bakery, because the owner's daughter was having a baby. Esmeralda was left in charge, but it didn't seem to matter because we both worked together all day….that was until it came close to closing time. Esmeralda had wanted to leave a half an hour early to go help a friend who was moving into the area. I didn't see any harm, and told her I would sweep up and lock the door. When she was gone, I took a broom, and began to sweep all the isles up in the darkened bakery. I was hurrying as fast as I could, so I would get done and be on my way. I was almost done, when I heard the bells attached to the front door go off. Without looking, I yelled out a simple "We're closed…" and waited to hear the door open again. When it didn't, I began to think that perhaps Erik came to meet me after all.

"Erik? Are you here?" I called out.

When I didn't get a reply, I walked out to the main floor, and looked around to see no one. The bakery was as dark as night, except for the light I had kept on in the kitchen.

"Erik, is that you?" I called. "Where are you?"

I was about to head to the kitchen, when all of a sudden, I felt someone place something around my throat, and pull tightly. I backed up into the person, and tried to fight my way out, but I couldn't….Quickly I backed into a glass case, causing who ever was choking me, to lose hold of me. I didn't turn around, and ran into the kitchen to grab something to protect myself against my attacker. I wasn't even in the doorway, when I was grabbed again. He flipped me over onto the kitchen floor, and when I glanced up, there was Lonnie……I tried to scream, but he only gagged my mouth with a cravat, and began tying my arms together so I couldn't move.

"I told you I was going to find you…" he replied in that familiar creepy voice. "And now you will pay…"

Oh no, this couldn't be happening! How did he find me? Why was he here?

"I've been hanging outside the bakery, watching you for the past few days…" he continued. "I've been waiting for my moment…and now I shall have it."

When he began going for my skirts, I knew he was going to rape me again….I wouldn't let this happen, once was enough. When I began to feel him trying to tie my legs together, I kicked him in the face, with the heel of my shoe. He cried out in pain, and clenched for his face, giving me enough time to get to my feet. There was a knife sticking up from the cutting board on the counter, and I carefully, but quickly ran my tied hands up against it to cut the rope loose. I then took the cravat out of my mouth, and turned around, pushing Lonnie away from me. He landed up against the oven, clenching his ugly face, in pain.

"A little tougher than last time are we? What? Has the monster been teaching you self defense.."

"You better leave right now!" I shouted.

"You're right…" he began in a sarcastic tone. "Rape is a little old is it not? You weren't anything special anyway….So let's try something new…"

Lonnie began to run towards me, and I ran to the knife. Before I could grab it, Lonnie did, and that's when the horror started. He grabbed me by the throat, and forced me down on cold floor. He tore away my shirt, and began slashing the blade over the flesh of my chest over and over again. The pain was agonizing, and I cried for him to stop. When he heard my cries, he paused, but only to stick the cravat back in my mouth.

"You will learn to be quiet!" he shouted.

He then ran the knife down towards my thighs, cutting me along the way. Over and over again, I felt the tops and inner flesh of my thighs, being sliced open….I was loosing so much blood….so much life….when was this going to end…When he was finished, he placed the blade of the knife on my face….oh god! He was going to scar me….he was going to leave me horribly disfigured…but before he made an incision, he pulled the knife away.

"You're going to die a painful death…."

He then got closer to my ear, and his voice became a creepy whisper.

"But nothing is going to compare to the slow and agonizing one your hideous friend is going to endure….This won't be the last time you see me…"

He then plopped my broken body down on the floor, into an accumulating puddle of my own blood. I was left there in the dark, bleeding, crying, dying….. I thought I was going to die, I could feel it….I could sense it. It seemed as though I lied there for hours, even though it was only about an hour. I was tired, I wanted to sleep, but my body told me to do otherwise. When I heard someone calling my name, I tried to call out, but I couldn't, I was too weak. Suddenly, my savior had finally come. One moment the doorway was empty, and the next, there was Erik. His eyes turned ever so pale as soon as he seen me lying there. He didn't waste a moment, and frantically scooped me up in his arms. The pain was agonizing, but being in his arms made things ten times better.

"Oh Lauralye….who…who did this to you?"

I was weak, but not too weak to feel tears hitting my face. Was he crying? He pulled the cravat out of my mouth, and held me close to him. I was limp within his arms, like a torn rag doll.

"Erik…" my voice was low and raspy, but I couldn't lie there speechless any longer. If I were going to die, I wanted to taste his lips again….I wanted to taste them one last time.

"I'm going to get you help….oh god please stay with me….please."

I gathered up all the strength within my body, and placed my bloody hand at his cheek. He was crying, I could feel all the moister within my cold fingers, on the side of his face. I needed him, needed to feel him one last time.

"K…k..kiss..me."

I waited to feel his lips against mine, but he stood up and lifted me into his arms. He wrapped his cloak around my disheveled body, and out into the dark we went. He held me ever so tightly as he ran down the streets of Coney Island, holding me like a precious treasure that he wanted no one to get a hold of. When we entered a building, I could hear the sounds of loud commotion, people screaming in agony, kids crying…where were we? When he lied me down on a cold table and let go of me, I grabbed onto his shirt with all my might, and begged him not to.

"I need help…" he cried from over his shoulder.

"Please…" I cried. "Don't let go…don't leave me…"

When I saw a few nurses and a doctor approach me, I knew Erik had brought me to the Coney Island infirmary, which was nothing more than a ware house with beds and a few doctors, explaining all the loud commotion. I felt them pulling away at the remainder of my skirts, and touching my stab wounded legs. Erik blocked my view though, and leaned over me, caressing both my cheeks with his bloodstained hands.

"Concentrate on me, Lauralye…" he began. "Don't look at them…look at me."

"Erik…." I cried. "Don't leave me…"

Tears continued to stream down his cheek, as he lied his forehead up against mine.

"I'm not going anywhere…."

"I'm sorry…."

"Sorry for what?"

I swallowed hard.

"For ruining….for ruining our d…d…date."

He began to sob harder.

"No, don't you ever apologize….you did nothing wrong, it was me…I should have met you at the bakery….I should have…"

Erik was cut off, because one of the nurses began mumbling something about having to knock me out. I didn't want to go to sleep….what if I was never going to wake up? What if I was never going to see Erik again….

"Don't let them put me out…" I cried.

"I'll be right here, I promise…" cried Erik.

If I was going to die, I wanted to taste Erik one last time. I wouldn't be able to die without it….

"K…k..kiss me…"

The nurse was now standing over me, with a bottle of what looked to be chloroform in her hand.

Before she could come any closer, Erik placed his lips over mine. The kiss wasn't anywhere near as passionate as the ones we shared before, but it did the job. When he lifted his face up from mine, his hand left my cheek, caressing it along the way. When the nurse placed a chloroform drenched cloth over my nose, I kept my gaze on Erik, who didn't move from my side. And as I began surrendering to unconsciousness, the last thing I heard was the faint distant sound of "I love you" from Erik's soft soothing voice…

* * *

**Getting better and better don't you think?? Lonnie is officially back!! I didn't just want to bring him back in some stupid form, so I hope you enjoyed his little intro….let me know what you think…thanks! **


	21. A Promise Kept

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews….Another chapter coming your way. Enjoy!**

* * *

When I awoke, everything was blurry and dark. My body was in agony, and I was uncomfortable. When the blurriness began to fade, I saw a nurse standing over me.

"Welcome back." she replied softly.

Was I alive? I hadn't died? Oh thank god!…

"I'm not dead?" I asked in a groggy tone.

The nurse laughed.

"No, you're alive. You're going to have lots of scarring, but other than that you'll be fine."

Then the thought of Erik came to mind….where was he? He promised not to leave my side, but he was no where to be seen.

"Where's my friend?" I asked. "He left didn't he?"

The nurse shook her head, and moved aside. Erik hadn't left after all. He was sitting in a chair up against the wall fast asleep. His hands were still blood stained, and his shirt, oh his shirt was stained as well.

"He didn't move a muscle all night." she replied.

When I was left alone, I smiled at Erik. He had kept his promise and stayed by my side. I felt terrible about his shirt though….the blood was never going to come out of it. As I lied there, I ran my hand over my chest, and could feel bandages….everywhere Lonnie had stabbed me, I felt bandages. Had I been scarred that bad? Had I been raped of my beauty? I couldn't help but cry, for Erik would never want to have me now. When I heard the sound of movement from over in the corner, I glanced towards Erik to see him waking up. As soon as he saw that I was awake as well, he ran over to my side.

"Oh I thought I was going to loose you ,my love." he cried, embracing both my cheeks with his stained hands.

"I thought so too." I said.

"Are you in any dire pain?" he asked.

I nodded, indeed I was in dire agony. My thighs hurt more than any part of my body, and I just wanted it to go away.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I promise you that. These doctors have done nothing in the past eight hours but stitch you up. I told them to at least give you a few droplets of morphine, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"Erik…"

Tears were falling from my eyes. I didn't want him to leave my side, I wanted him to never leave me again. He placed his forehead against mine, and paused to take a breath.

"You need to tell me who did this to you…"

Could I? should I tell him? I couldn't…he would only go on a rampage, a rampage that I didn't want him going on. Lonnie would come for me again, but until then, I couldn't tell Erik that Lonnie was on Coney Island.

"I don't know…" I lied. "It was too dark to see."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

I nodded, causing him to let go of the subject.

"Don't worry," he cooed. "I'll never let you out of my sight again."

Soon I was in his arms. He picked me up, and threw his cloak around me, to keep me warm.

"Come, let's go home….to our new home."

I heard the doctors and nurses yelling to Erik about taking me out of the infirmary, but he ignored them. Erik obviously didn't like the care I was getting, and decided to take it into his own hands. We didn't go back to our dark and dreary apartment in the ally, something I was actually glad about. If Lonnie had been keeping watch over me like he said he did, then he obviously knew where I lived. Erik carried me down the road from Coney Island, to a street that was surrounded by tall mansions and fenced in properties. When he approached a large steel gate, he took out a key from inside his vest, and unlocked it.

"Welcome to our new home, my love."

When the gate opened, I turned my head and looked at the marvelous property. There was a yard, gated in on all sides, with a grey brick building that had at least two floors on it. This was far from being anywhere near a so called studio apartment.

"This isn't an apartment." I said.

"Of course it is. The top floor shall be where we live, and the bottom floor is a work shop. If I am to build a small amusement park, I need somewhere to work on it."

"Why the yard?" I questioned.

"I thought Gustave would enjoy the space to play."

Erik carried me inside the gate, and relocked it before carrying me any further. He carried me up a staircase on the side of the building, and unlocked an old oak door. Once inside, I immediately fell in love with it. There was a kitchen, much bigger than the one in our old apartment, walls, there were no walls, for they had been replaced with large windows, making everything open to let in the sunlight. There was a piano and a desk sitting outside the kitchen, with a fire place cattycornered beside it. There was a hallway, painted the color of faded gold, and a small bedroom made just for Gustave, with a master bedroom to its right. Everything was perfect, and I loved it ever so much. Our bedroom had no walls, or windows, just a large mirror replacing each wall. They weren't the usual mirrors I was used to seeing. These mirrors had black borders surrounding them. The design that the boarder was of, was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. They were bordered with outlines of rose stems and petals. Oh how I loved it ever so much! There was also a steel bathing tub that had been placed along the other side of the room…I had never seen such beautiful things before… Erik gently stood me up in the center of the room, and went into the wardrobe closet to take out a night gown. I couldn't believe my eyes when he opened its doors and found that my clothes had been mixed in with his…. He handed me the white garment, and asked if I was going to be ok to dress myself. Yes I was in a lot of pain, but I didn't see any complications with throwing a night gown over my head.

Erik then stepped out to give me a moment of privacy, not that I minded if he would have stayed. His cloak was draped around my naked body, and there in front of the mirror, I pulled it off. Oh such horrors filled my eyes…..my body was bandaged in such huge places. One around my chest, another around my stomach, and my legs were wrapped all the way down to my knees. I dreaded the day when I was going to have to take them off….I was probably so hideous to look at. Erik loved me now, but I knew once he seen what Lonnie did to me, he wouldn't want me….I couldn't blame him. Just then, a knock at the door threw me out of my dreadful thoughts.

"Lauralye, are you alright?"

It was Erik, he was checking up on me. I quickly slipped the nightgown over my head, and called for him to come in again.

"Yes, I'm done."

When the door opened again, he approached me, and lifted me off of my feet, like a baby. He lied me down in our bed, and covered my legs up with the blood colored blanket. He then went into the nightstand, and took out his bottle of laudanum and began to fill a syringe with it.

"Those doctors know nothing about pain." he mumbled. "Luckily I do, and I won't have you lying here suffering."

When he pricked my skin with the needle, warmth immediately took over my body. I relaxed myself, as he gently covered me up and whispered something about getting some rest. My eyes were becoming heavy, and I knew soon I would be asleep. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and opened them when I heard the sound of rustling water within the room. Everything was getting dark and blurry, but I could make out the sight of Erik cleaning himself in the bathtub. When my eyes closed again, I passed out, and didn't awake….that was until I heard a bolt of thunder. I jolted awake, and realized I must have been out for a few hours. Everything was dark except for a candle that was burning on the nightstand. I couldn't see the rain, but could hear it hitting the roof at a rapid pace. Erik wasn't in the room, and I wondered where he was….. Then suddenly the door opened, and in he walked, carrying a glass of water. He approached me, and held my head up to take a sip.

"You've been out a few hours." he replied. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little." I said. "Where were you?"

"While you slept, I went out to fetch Gustave. I just put him to bed a little bit ago."

We were back together again….back to being a family. I knew Erik still refused to bond with him, but I guess putting him to bed's a start.

"And with the sound of that rain, I do declare that winter is officially over." he continued.

Everything was blurry, until I rubbed my eyes. When the full sight of him came to me, I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of black trousers. Erik never walked around without a shirt? Why was he doing it now?

"Erik, where's your shirt?" I asked.

"Well the one I was going to wear has blood stained all over it."

What happened next, took me by surprise, he crawled into bed with me. He gently embraced me, and softly kissed my neck ever so lovingly. I suddenly began to feel hot tears soaking into my flesh…was he crying?

"Erik? Are you ok?"

Suddenly a sob emerged into my shoulder, and his hands began to tremble at my side.

"Forgive me…" were the muffled words I heard between sobs. "Forgive me…"

I lifted his masked face from off my shoulder, and wiped his tears away.

"Forgive you for what?" I asked.

Both his hands embraced the sides of my cheeks, as his tears ran off him and onto me.

"I should have….I should have been there to get you….I could have protected you."

"Erik, I'm glad you weren't there. He would have killed you….and in your condition, fighting isn't the best thing for you."

"I would have rather endured the pain….you don't deserve such a thing…"

"Erik, don't hate yourself. It wasn't your fault, he was going to hurt me whether you were there or not."

His head then sunk down into my neck once more, and began to kiss it. As lightning flashed and thunder pounded the house, I couldn't concentrate on Erik or his kiss. Suddenly I felt both his hands snake up the back of my nightgown, and embrace my bare flesh, pulling me closer to him as his kiss continued. I couldn't let him do this to me….I felt hideous, I felt unworthy…I couldn't…

"Erik, stop." I replied, pulling him away from me.

His eyes met with mine, in a look of confusion and sadness.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Am I hurting you?"

"I can't do this." I said. "I'm hideous…."

He took both my hands in his, and squeezed them tightly.

"No… don't you ever say such a thing. Never!"

"But I am…" I cried. "I feel raped of my beauty…"

Erik kissed me gently on the lips, and lied his forehead against mine.

"No my love…" he whispered. "There is still beauty, I see it underneath everything…"

"How?" I asked.

"I can see it in your eyes…"

Oh how his beautiful words meshed together with the pitter pattering of the rain. His lips instantly crashed up against my neck once again, but I couldn't concentrate. All I continued to do was think about Lonnie…his face, his touch, his voice. Even as Erik sighed erotically into my neck I couldn't find it inside me to do the same. Usually his touch would have me intoxicated into my own world, but not tonight. All I could think about tonight was Lonnie… Erik's arms were touching my back, pulling me closer to him as he continued to groan as if I were pleasuring him..

"Oh Lauralye…" were the soft sighs that escaped his lips.

I just lied there, looking at the ceiling, and over Erik's bare shoulder. After a while when he didn't get a reply from me, he stopped kissing me, and lifted his head up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"No, nothing at all." I said softly.

"Is my touch not pleasing you tonight?" he questioned.

I couldn't do this to him….I couldn't deny his touch. I shook my head, and told him to continue. As his lips met against my neck once more, a flash of lightning occurred, and I could have swore I had seen Lonnie standing over the bed, but it wasn't….just a hallucination. I tried to move in that instant, causing me to hit Erik's mask, and for it to fall off…..when I thought I'd seen Lonnie, I screamed so loud, and in that instant, Erik's night was over. He immediately pulled back from me, and fell out of bed, still wrapped up within the blankets. I leaned over to see if he was alright, but he only lied there, clenching his face as if I had screamed at it. Oh no….he thought I screamed because his mask fell off…no, no, no, no, no!

"So that's the reason…" he whimpered.

"No, Erik please…"

"You won't moan because the very touch of me makes you cringe…..you scream because I am hideous!"

"No!" I cried. "That's not true….I'm scared…"

"Of me!" he cried.

Erik gathered to his feet, and quickly ran out of the room. I began to sob….how could I have done that? How could I have screamed….oh what have I done. I lied back down, only for another flash of lightning to occur again, this time I saw someone standing in the dark corner of the room. I thought it was just another hallucination, that was until the figure began to step closer to the bed. I was scared, I didn't know what to think….that was until the lightning flashed again, and there before me was Lonnie! I was right! He was in the room! Oh no! He stood at the foot of the bed, and smiled evilly.

"Hello, hello." He replied.

"Don't come any closer…." I cried. "I'll scream and then Erik…"

Lonnie cut me off.

"What? Erik will what? Come here? Fight me?"

Lonnie took out his knife, and waved it in front of my face.

"I'd be quiet if I were you."

Just then, I heard Erik calling my name from out in the hallway. No he couldn't come in and see Lonnie…I could hear his footsteps getting closer to the door. Lonnie backed up into the dark, and placed a finger over his lips to motion me to be quiet. Erik then entered, and angrily approached the nightstand, mumbling such cruel things.

"I'm going to my workshop now. I won't contaminate your body any longer tonight with my touch."

How I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. But as soon as Erik saw the terror in my eyes, it was too late.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Suddenly Lonnie's voice was behind him.

"Me…."

Erik turned around, but it was too late, Lonnie had him in a choke hold. I screamed helplessly, as Erik pushed Lonnie away with his monstrous strength, and disarmed the knife from his hands. Erik wasn't going to give up without a fight, something that worried me. Lonnie now had Erik on his back, wrestling him to the death. I had to get Gustave out of the house, before Lonnie found out we had a child living with us. I got to my feet, and trudged through the pain to get to his room. He was sitting up in bed, holding his hands over his ears in fear.

"What's going on?" he cried softly.

"Come, we're not safe here." I replied, getting him out of bed.

I could still hear Erik and Lonnie battling it out in the bedroom, giving me enough time to get Gustave outside. I looked around to where I could hide him, and found a small tool shed on the other side of the yard. I opened the door, and sat him down.

"You will stay here no matter what you hear." I instructed. "Promise me."

"I promise." he cried. "just don't leave me."

"I have to help Erik. I promise to come get you as soon as I can."

I shut the door, and began running back towards the stair case, but was grabbed while doing so. Lonnie drug me by my legs, threw the doors of Erik's workshop.

"Going somewhere so quickly are we?" he cried.

Oh god, where was Erik? Did Lonnie kill him? I prayed that wasn't true.

When I was staring up at the ceiling of Erik's workshop, I sat up and pulled away from Lonnie's grasp. He pulled me to a corner, where Erik was hanging on a hook by his tied hands. He wasn't wearing his mask, and his lip was bleeding. Lonnie turned to him with a dirty smirk, and laughed.

"And now you'll watch me do such horrible things to your precious little girlfriend."

"Don't touch her!" he screamed. "Pain me, not her!"

Lonnie ignored him though, and went for the skirts of my nightgown. He was going to rape me in front of Erik….how would I ever be able to show my face to him ever again. I could see Lonnie beginning to undo his pants, but Erik wouldn't let this happen….he shouted something that angered Lonnie beyond belief….

"Pain me I said!" he shouted. "You're not a man! You'll never be a man!"

I saw Lonnie's face go blank, and he immediately buttoned his pants back up, and stood to his feet. He took out his knife, and approached Erik once more.

"I'm not a man?" he questioned, running the knife up against Erik's trousers.

"I'm not the one who's never slept with a woman before….tell me, how does it feel to know that you've gone your whole life without feeling it? No woman would ever want to do that with you…."

He then turned and looked at me, the devil in his eye.

"Until tonight that is…."

He then cut Erik down, causing him to plop onto the floor with a violent thud. As Erik was trying to gather to his feet, Lonnie pushed him on top of me, and tied our arms together….we were connected, but not in a good way. Lonnie then bent down to my height and waved his knife in front of Erik's face.

"You're right, why should I rape her? Seeing you do it would be much more entertaining…."

Oh god….was he going to make Erik do what I think he's going to do? Oh please….no…

"Do it…" he sneered.

Erik glanced into my eyes. They were full of such pain and questioning.

"Lauralye…." he began in an agonizing tone…

He couldn't finish, for Lonnie rudely interrupted.

"Do it now! Or else I'll hurt her."

Erik closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"No, I won't do it…I won't contaminate her…."

"Isn't that what you want?" he questioned, trying to coach Erik into doing it. "Your whole life you've wanted to feel it, and yet when I give you the chance you refuse?"

"I've gone my whole life without a soul to look upon me and love, and without love, there is no such thing as making love."

"And do you know why this is?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Because I'm hideous…" he cried.

"No, because you're a corpse….and corpses do not feel love…"

Then before my eyes, Lonnie lit a match, and held it over Erik's handsome cheek.

"You will do it, or else I'll hurt you…"

"I won't…"

"Erik…please do it!" I cried…

His stare went to me.

"No! I won't ruin you! I won't rape you…."

The match was then placed up against Erik's handsome flesh…..burning it instantly. He cried, oh how he cried, but his cries didn't compare to the ones that escaped from me. Before I could shout any more, Lonnie picked our tied bodies up, and threw us into a wooden crate of some sort. It was small, and I was lying on Erik….I couldn't move my legs, or any part of my body. A lid was then thrown on us, and it became nailed to the crate. We were in the dark, and I could feel us beginning to move, but where? It was hard to breath, and even harder for Erik who's lungs were in the worst of conditions to begin with. I couldn't see his face because of how dark it was, but I could still feel him, for he was lying shirtless.

"Lauralye…" he groaned.

"Shh…" I replied. "Don't speak, we need to save our air."

Where ever Lonnie took us, I could hear the sound of rain, and water crashing onto something.

"I'll drown the two of you at sea." was the cry Lonnie gave out.

Suddenly, I felt us falling, and then when we landed, I heard a splash. Where ever we were dropped, the water was shallow, for it began to seep into the crate we were in. I knew it wouldn't be long until the whole crate was filled. As I lied there on Erik silently, I began to hear the muffled sound of him struggling to breath. I was having a hard time breathing in the little air that was left inside the tightly sealed crate, but with the condition Erik's lungs were in, he must have been suffocating.

"Erik, are you ok?" I asked breathlessly.

"I…I..can't.."

I knew he couldn't breath, and if I didn't do something soon, he was sure to suffocate. I placed my lips over his, and breathed into his mouth slowly. I could hold my breath longer than he could anyway….As I continued sharing my air with him, he gasped it into his lungs, as I gave it to him. We must have been caught within a rock, because a few movements later, I felt a hard nudge, and then the feeling as if we were drifting, drifting out with the currant. I could feel us sinking, and more water began to enter the crate. Was this it? Was I going to die?

"Lauralye, listen to me…" begged Erik. "If you get out of here….I..I want you to go straight to the opera house….Don't move from there…."

He was weak, and out of breath….oh god help me…

Suddenly, the crate came in contact with something so hard that it caused it to break in half. We were underwater, and the currant was too strong. As soon as I began to taste the water, I knew we had been thrown into the Hudson bay due to the salty taste. The storm was so strong, that the waves of the water pulled me away from Erik who was also struggling within the water. No matter how hard I tried to swim towards him, the waves just pulled me further and further away from him. When I was washed onto shore, I sat up and looked into the dark bay, waiting for Erik to wash up as well. I prayed for him to be washed on to shore, but as the minutes passed, so did my hope. Suddenly I heard a small cry, and turned around to see Gustave running towards me. He crashed into my arms, and hugged me tightly.

"I told you to stay put." I cried.

"I did…but when that man took you away I followed him to the bay. When the crate was thrown into it, I followed you all the way here."

I held Erik's son close to me, and stalled….I wanted Erik to wash up as well, but he wasn't coming. It was then that I lost all hope of him washing up…

"Come…" I cried. "We must go to the opera house."

I walked with Gustave down the rain swept streets of Coney Island, as another storm made its way in. Once we arrived at the opera house, I found Madam Giry and told her what had happened, and explained about how we needed to stay hidden from the world.

It was as if she immediately understood.

"Come.." she replied. "I shall let you have the room in the highest dormitory."

She was right….it was the highest room in the opera house. We walked up at least ten flights of stairs, until we reached an attic bedroom with a view of Coney Island. I dried off, and tucked Gustave into bed. We were safe, for now…. I couldn't sleep though, and found myself sitting at the window, looking down on the streets, waiting for a figure to walk his way towards the opera house, for I could only pray and hope that if Erik were alive he would get here safe and sound….before Lonnie did.

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter done….you like? Another one is on the way soon. Thanks!**


	22. Two Ghosts Within the Night

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Here's the next chapter…enjoy! I don't own Phantom, he belongs to someone else…hehehe**

* * *

All night I waited, waited to spot the shadow of the man I loved walking towards the opera house. When night began to fade, so did my hope. I couldn't give up on him, I couldn't just stop waiting. I had been sitting at the window all night, staring at everything including the bay. When Gustave awoke, he didn't say a word and crawled into my lap to watch with me. Even though he wasn't my son, he made me feel like he was. I'm sure he knew I wasn't his mother, but I could feel that he wanted me to be. It was a dark and dreary day in Coney Island. The second storm that had moved in, brought more rain and thunder than the first one. No one would be going to the pier today. The streets were empty except for a passing person every so often.

"Do you think he's alive?" I heard Gustave ask.

I glanced down at him, and thought about my answer.

"I don't know." I said. "in my mind I believe he is, but in my heart I don't know if he could have survived the storm."

"What if he never comes back?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What's going to happen to me? Would you send back here?"

What if Erik never came back? What if I was left to take care of Gustave all on my own? Could I do it? He was still a baby, almost three, but could I take care of him? Call him my own?

"You'll always have me." I said. "I would never abandon you."

I felt Gustave hug me tightly, as we continued to stare out the window.

"He loves you." were the next words out of the child's mouth.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When you ran away a few nights ago, he pulled me out of bed to take me to Madam Giry. While he was walking me here, all he mumbled to himself was about how he wouldn't know what to do if something ever happened to you, or if you left him for good. It made me sad to think that you would never come back…"

"Sometimes adults need time alone." I replied. "Erik made me angry, and so I ran away. I came back when I felt better."

"Do we have to stay here in this room?"

"Yes, there's a bad man out there….he believes me to be dead, and so we have to make it look that way."

"For how long?"

"A few days, maybe a few weeks…I don't know."

The rain only poured harder as the day went on. When night fell again, my heart ached, for it had almost been twenty-four hours since I've last seen Erik. Lightning flashed within our room, causing Gustave to hide under the covers in his bed. I went to his aid, and tucked him in, handing him his stuffed rabbit that he loved oh so much.

"Explain to me again how you found Rupert?" he asked.

I guess Rupert was the rabbit's name. I smiled, and thought about what to tell him. I had never told a story to a child before, and I thought myself to be horrible at it, but as the years would go by, he wouldn't go to sleep without hearing one.

"Well Rupert was in the bakery, eating all the carrot cake."

"How did he get into the bakery?" he asked.

I paused a moment to think of something totally creative.

"Well Rupert made a key out of one of his carrots. When the bakery was closed for the night he snuck in and hopped into the case of carrots cake. All night long he devoured every morsel, and by the time morning came he had a stomach ache. The owner found him, and was about to make him into a cake, but I saved him."

Gustave's eyes widened.

"The owner was going to make Rupert into a cake?"

The child's excitement seemed to grow as each second passed.

"Yes, he was about to be thrown into a bowl of cake powder, but I snatched him within the nick of time. I think Rupert is glad to be back into your arms, and do you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He told me he'll never go into any bakery ever again."

When my story was over, Gustave yawned, and held Rupert closer to him.

"You get some rest…" I said, tucking him in for the night.

I got to my feet, and turned away from him, when I heard something I never expected to hear..

"Goodnight, mother."

Did he just call me mother? Was I his mother now? I turned to him and smiled lovingly.

"Goodnight, Gustave."

I never expected to fall in love with Erik's son, but how could I not? He was like Erik in everyway, and if I loved Erik, then how could I not have expected to love Gustave as well. When Gustave was fast asleep, I stood in front of a mirror, and removed my bandages for the first time. I felt hideous, as I glared down at the horrible scarring on my thighs and chest. I was even grossed out by the scar that stretched from my chest, and ran all the way down to my pelvic bone. I was ruined, ruined of the beautiful girl I once was, at least my clothes would cover it. It had now been twenty-four hours since Erik disappeared into the bay, and I couldn't stand the thought of waiting for him any longer. I had to find him, even if I came up with a dead body. A dead body was better than finding nothing, and not knowing what happened to him. I was assumed dead by Lonnie, and therefore I needed to be a ghost. I draped myself in a black hooded cloak, and left the attic bedroom I was staying in. I slipped quietly down those many flights of stairs until I came to a black hallway. I camouflaged in with the dark, as I headed to the door. I was almost there, until I felt a hand grab my shoulder, only to turn around and see Madam Giry standing there with a lit candlestick in her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to find Erik, he might be hurt somewhere." I said.

"You cannot leave the opera house." she replied in a demanding tone. "You are thought to be dead by that man, and if he sees you…"

"He won't see me." I snapped. "I'm cloaked on a dark night."

"You must listen to me, girl. If Lonnie finds you I can no longer protect you."

"What about Erik?" I asked. "What about him? He's still out there."

Madam Giry looked away for a few seconds and then back at me.

"If Erik is alive, he will come here. If he told you to come here, then so will he. If he is alive, he will make it here."

"What if he's lying out on the beach? What if he's slowly slipping away?"

"I've known Erik for a long time, and believe me when I say that if he feels himself slipping away, he will kill himself. Erik will not lie somewhere and suffer. So if he is alive, he will come here, and if he's suffering….well then he's already dead."

Tears poured down my cheeks as I thought about Erik being dead. I loved him, I wanted him, I needed him! I did as Madam Giry said, and went back to my room. Days passed, like the storm that had pounded Coney island. The first few days were the worst, having to sit at the window, and wait….realizing that he wasn't coming. At night I would tuck Gustave into bed, and walk down the dark hallways, just to clear my mind. Even though Erik wasn't here, I could still feel his presence, and one night I even began to smell him, but when I turned around, he wasn't there. Was I possibly going mad? Each day I would try to entertain Gustave the best I could, usually drawing with him, or playing games before bed. He called me mother every single night, and it warmed my heart. Even though Gustave's love made me feel wonderful, it wasn't enough to mend the pain I was feeling for Erik. Soon the days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. It had been two whole months since I had last seen Erik, last tasted him, last held him, last felt him….oh it was terrible. I never lost hope though, and stayed by the window at night, hoping to see his shadow approaching me. I couldn't just give up on him, I couldn't just loose hope. Every time I thought about him being dead, the tears would just run hysterically down my cheeks.

Then there was that day, that horrible day I would never forget. It was the first day of May, opening day of the summer season in Coney Island. Not only was it opening day, but also half way into my ninetieth year. Where I was from, if you were nineteen, you were married. If you weren't married by the halfway point of your nineteenth year, you would go into what was known as "Sudden Death." Sudden death was just another expression for saying that it was your last chance to find a husband. Usually if you didn't find someone by the time "Sudden Death" rolled around, your parents would pick someone for you. I didn't have any parents, and I was sure Erik was going to be the one….but it had been two whole months since I've seen him or stepped outdoors. Perhaps I was going to be alone the rest of my life, caring for Gustave without a husband. How could I ever love someone else anyway? Erik had stolen my heart in ways I couldn't imagine, leaving me breathless and only urging for him. I awoke on that day to find Gustave pressed against the window, glancing down at the crowds of people who were coming into Coney Island for the opening season.

"Could we go?" he asked in an excited tone. "Could we please go! We've been in this dreary building for two months! Pleaseeeeee!"

I was still frightened about Lonnie being out there somewhere, and if he were there, on the pier, I didn't want to take any chances.

"We'll go sit on the roof." I replied. "We can't go out into the crowd, not yet anyway…"

Gustave's eyes filled with such disappointment, but what else could I do? We were prisoners to the opera house until further notice. When the door to the roof opened, the warm breeze hypnotized me, like Erik's touch. It had been so long since I last felt a fresh breeze. Gustave ran around the roof, flapping his arms like a bird, and laughing out loud. I laughed as well, as I stood there looking down at Coney Island and the people. Something about Coney Island was different though….over in the far end of the pier where there used to be nothing but vacant space, was now taken over by amusement rides. It was too far away to see, but something was occupying the space, something more beautiful than anything on Coney Island. There seemed to be a roller coaster, and some odd shaped buildings. Had someone bought out Erik's space? On the night I last lied with Erik, he told me about how he bought a space on the far end of the pier to build an amusement park of his own. Had someone taken it over? I had to know, and I wasn't going to sit around and wait. So that evening, I did something I had never expected myself to do….I snuck out. After tucking Gustave into bed, I threw on my cloak, and walked to the roof of the opera house. I couldn't sneak out the back door, due to the possibility of Madam Giry spotting me. I climbed down the ladder attached to the roof, and made my way to the dark streets below.

When I was on the street, I placed the hood over my head, and headed towards the pier. It was almost midnight, and soon the pier would be closing. I just wanted to find out who had bought Erik's property on the pier. That's all I had in my mind was to find out who, and then turn around and go straight back to the opera house. When I arrived at the pier, people were making their way homes, stopping for that last ice cream cone, or hotdog on their way out. When I reached the beginning of the new amusement park, I glanced up at the sign that hung high about my head.

"_Phantasma_"

I entered without a second thought, and walked around. The colorful lights were still on, but the place was now empty. I walked past a wooden roller coaster, a tower with a slide that spiraled in every direction, a creepy merry go round with black porcelain horses attached to it, and a building titled "The Maze Of Mirrors." This interested me….and soon I found myself walking through it. There were hallways full of mirrors, mirrors that changed the way you looked when you stood in front of them. Some made me look deathly thin, and others made me look like a blob. I was amusing myself so much, that I lost track of time, and soon the lights were shut off and I was left in complete darkness.

"Great…" I thought. "How was I going to find my way out now?"

I was blinded by darkness, and every time I tried to walk, I would bump into a mirror. It was then that I began to smell a scent that wasn't there before, the scent of strong French cologne….I had thought my mind to be imagining things again, that was until I felt a hand come from around me, and embrace the side of my neck. Usually in such a situation I would scream, but the touch felt ever so familiar. My heart leapt at the smell and familiar touch….oh how I wish it were only true. I knew I must have been dreaming, for Erik was dead…he was dead…been dead for two months, or so I thought. Soon I heard a whisper ever so close to my ear.

"You resist yet your soul obeys."

It had been two whole months since I last heard his voice, but why now? Why was my mind playing tricks on me? I had to let this end, I couldn't let myself dream, it only made me upset to think about him. I slowly reached up my hand to touch the hand that was on my neck, expecting the feeling to disappear within the night, that was until I felt flesh, flesh that didn't belong to me. There was someone behind me, there was someone touching me! Oh my god! Was it Erik? Immediately, I turned my body to face the dark figure that was behind me, and he caught my hands within his. I had to know if this was my Erik….it was dark and I couldn't see a thing, yet I sensed him. I slowly wrapped my arms around his body, and lied my head up against his chest. As soon as I smelled the cologne, I knew….Erik was alive….he was here with me…

"Erik…" I whimpered, waiting for a reply.

"Yes…." I heard him gulp. "It's your Erik…"

As much as I missed him, anger began to build up inside me. For two months I had been waiting, for two months I had been crying, for two months I had been taking care of Gustave, and where was he??? Why didn't he come for me at the opera house? Why didn't he give me any sign that he was alive? No, he was too busy building his amusement park instead of caring about me. I backed away from him, and began to sob.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I know you're mad." he began. "But I have not left you alone all these months."

"Yes you did!" I cried. "I've missed you, I cried for you, I thought you were dead! And you couldn't tell me! You couldn't tell me that you were alive!"

"Lonnie wanted us dead, and I had to make it seem that way. What I did was right, and I don't regret it. I couldn't tell you that I was alive, or else we would have fallen right back into living in our house again. We've been away from the world for two whole months, and it's not like I haven't seen you."

"What do you mean?"

Once again I felt his arms embrace my neck.

"I've been watching you ever since that night. I hid up in the rafters, watching you wander those hallways at night. Did you ever smell me? Sense me? You must have thought you were going mad, but you weren't, I was there."

All those nights I had thought to be going mad, and I wasn't. Erik was there, hidden within the darkness, watching over me like an angel. I crashed my body up against his, and lifted my hand to touch his face, but he stopped me.

"Oh Lauralye…" he begged. "Please don't."

"Why?" I asked.

"That is another reason I have kept myself within the dark, and away from your sight. If only you could see what Lonnie did to the handsome part of my face. It's no longer the way you remember it…it's as hideous as the masked side.

"Show me…." I begged. "Show me what he did to you…"

"I…I can't. Oh how I ache….how I yearn for your love."

"Could we go somewhere?" I asked. "Could we go to where you're staying?"

"Ok." he said. "But we must be discreet."

He took me by the hand, and led me out of the maze, and into the darkened Coney Island. I had expected to him to take us to the studio apartment he had bought, but he didn't. He took me to a warehouse on the other side of the pier, and led me through a door. Inside was dark until he lit a few candles. The warehouse was cold, and it seemed as though he had made it his home for the past few two months. There was a desk and a metal bed frame without a mattress placed in the corner, and his work was scattered everywhere. When I turned to face him for the first time in two months, what I saw horrified me. He was no longer wearing a one sided mask, he was wearing a new one, one that covered both sides of his face. It was white, and even though his malformed lips were showing, I could no longer see his eyes, for the mask covered them. Tears came pouring down my cheeks as soon as I saw him. He was no longer the handsome man I once fell in love with, he was scarred, and all because of me.

I approached him, and embraced his neck ever so gently.

"Erik, I'm sorry." I cried. "I caused you such pain. People must stare at you now more than ever."

"I don't go out in the day light." he replied. "I created my amusement park at night, in the dark, when people wouldn't see me."

"Erik, I love you more than anything in the world. I just need to know why you wouldn't make love to me? Lonnie would have spared you….you should have done it."

"I could never do that to you…"

"But isn't that what lovers do?" I asked. "You can't keep preventing it from happening."

"I can and I will." he replied.

I crashed my chest up against his, and ran my finger over the lapel of his jacket.

"You urge for my touch, I can sense it…."

"I urge for nothing…." he replied, grabbing my hand.

This angered me, he urged for nothing? He urged for nothing? I backed away full of tears, and sobbed into the wall. I was halfway to being twenty years old, and the man I loved urged for nothing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I replied. "Absolutely nothing. You urge for nothing….and yet here I am urging for you.."

"You shouldn't….you shouldn't urge for me, for my love, for anything because I am a…"

I knew what he was going to say, and I cut him off.

"You're a what? A monster? Is that what you think?"

I turned to face him, and noticed that I had shut him up. He didn't know what to say now…

"You're not a monster….you're the man I love, and if you can't see that, then there is no love in your heart. I'm nineteen years old, and I won't play like this forever, Erik. I love you! Is that enough….is that enough for your acceptance."

I paused, waiting for a reply, a reply that never came.

"Speak to me….speak to me Erik!"

"My heart wants me to love you….but I can't"

He wanted to love me? He wanted to love me but he couldn't? why? Why wouldn't he? This angered me. All those nights with him, all his kisses…he loved me! He wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't love me…I couldn't stand for this anymore. I wanted to feel his love again…taste his love… Quickly I smashed myself up against him, and crashed my lips up against his. As soon as our lips made contact, I groaned. It had been so long since I last did this to him. He was my addiction, and after two months of withdraw, I finally could taste him again. Our tongues danced together once more in a dance two lovers thrived for. Cold with hot, hot with cold, our breaths meshing together once again. When we broke away, I could see tears falling on the sides of his mask.

"Forgive me…" he begged. "Sometimes I say things I do not mean. I should punish myself for ever saying that I don't care for you…..please…oh Lauralye…forgive Erik.."

"Erik, I love you with all my heart, and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you."

"Remember that date I was going to take you on, Lauralye?" he asked. "The one on the night you were hurt?"

"Yes." I said. "I often wonder about it."

Erik then got down to one knee, and clenched my skirts in his hands.

"Tomorrow night I want to do it….I want to have that long forgotten date with you. It will be ever so special, you shall see. Please say yes….please say you'll spend tomorrow night with me."

I smiled.

"Always, Erik."

He then stood to his feet, and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Then it is settled. Now come, I must get you back to the opera house before morning comes. I grow tired…"

Looking at the bed, Erik must have been so uncomfortable sleeping there. He would be much more comfortable with me, and so I decided to ask him.

"Stay with me tonight." I begged. "Just sleep, and nothing more."

He paused for a moment and glanced towards the bed frame.

"If sleep is what you ask of me, then I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

After blowing out all the candles, we walked to the opera house, and quietly entered the attic bedroom. Gustave was fast asleep, and I smiled when Erik pulled the covers closer to his neck.

"Has he been any trouble?" he asked softly.

"No, not at all. I love him just as much as I love you. He calls me mother now…"

Erik raised a brow at me, as if he couldn't believe it.

"I never thought he'd take a liken to anyone."

"He has.."

"It's sad that I see myself within him, but feel too unworthy to get any closer."

"You're his father, Erik. He can understand that….you didn't know he existed…it's not your fault."

"I grow tired, I must rest."

We approached my bed, and I lied down first, and waited for Erik to join me. He took off his jacket, and shoes, before nervously lying down beside me. When I covered us up in the patched up quilt Madam Giry had given me, I could feel him trembling within the sheets.

"Calm down." I replied, giving him a small kiss to the lips. "It's only me…"

And with that, he placed a pillow between us to keep our bodies separated during the night. It seemed as though he was pushing me away with every chance he could get….but why? He was worthy of lying beside me, he just didn't believe it. I didn't say another word to him, and that's how our first night back together ended. We were lying in bed together, but we weren't together at all….just two souls sharing the same bed, dreaming different dreams, breathing at different paces, just two ghosts within the night tossing and turning awaiting the early morning light….

* * *

**Ok…I had this in my head all day, and I just needed to get it posted. Anyway let me know what you think…I'm open for suggestions. Thanks again everyone!**


	23. The Beauty Underneath

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I think you're all glad that Erik is back, and not dead….I wouldn't dream of killing him off….if I did in the middle of the story, then it would no longer be a Phantom Fic now would it? I can say that this story's tragic subject is far from over….much more tragedy to come, but this chapter gives it a break. Some Erik fluff in this one….even though my Erik is one hundred percent Broadway Phantom….I couldn't dream of ever writing about that sorry excuse Gerik makeup… version….I always like to think of my Phantom looking sort of like a Ramin Karimloo/Gaston Leroux disgifurment mesh…hehe. Anyway enough chat for now. Thanks again guys! Enjoy…**

* * *

When the sun shun in through the window the following morning, I covered my eyes and rolled over to hide from the light. I wanted to fall back into a dreamless slumber, but I heard the sound of Gustave laughing from across the room. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I needed to get him quiet so he wouldn't wake Erik. It wasn't until I rolled back over did I see that Erik was no longer lying beside me. Where did he go? I gently sat up, and my eyes widened at the sight I saw. There on the other side of the room sat Erik, with Gustave standing beside him. Erik was holding up a card in his fingers, and then waved his hand ever so fast, causing it to disappear before Gustave's eyes. Gustave laughed at the trick, and it made me smile. What warmed my heart, was when I saw Erik place a card within Gustave's fingers, and started to teach him how to do it.

"Wave your hand three times, and then flip it behind your fingers." he instructed.

Gustave tried, but the card only fell out from his grasp. Erik picked it up off the floor, and placed it into his own fingers.

"Watch how I do it." he said.

"Ready…One, Two Three…"

And just like that, the card was gone. He then turned over his hand, and showed Gustave where it had disappeared to.

"The trick of being a magician is to be faster than the eye. If your fast, the audience will think the card disappeared into thin air."

He then placed the card back into Gustave's fingers.

"Try again."

Gustave held up his hand, and waved it as he counted down.

"One, Two, Three…"

This time the card disappeared, but fell out of his hand before he could get it placed behind it. Erik picked it up off the floor, and shook his head.

"Almost, but not quite. You can't let the audience see that. They'll know you're a fake."

"I'll never get it right." whined Gustave.

Erik placed the card back into his hand, and placed his own hand on top of his.

"Nonsense, practice makes perfect boy. Now we'll do this together."

Erik then waved Gustave's hand three times, and helped make the card disappear.

"See, you can do it." he said. "And your almost three now and doing your own magic tricks. Just think of how experienced you'll be by the time you turn five? Youngest magician in the world…"

I smiled once more, and lied back down on my pillow. Erik was bonding with Gustave, something that I thought would never happen. Moments later, I heard Gustave running across the room in excitement.

"Mother, mother! See the trick I can do!"

He jumped up onto my bed, and shook me. I opened my eyes, and smiled at his handsome face.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" I asked, pretending that I didn't see Erik teaching him.

Gustave placed a card in his hand, and glanced at me.

"Ok, I'm going to make this card disappear."

I sat up, and acted as if I were excited.

"Really? Disappear?"

He nodded, and continued to show me the card.

"Ok, keep your eyes on the card….ready now? One, two, three…."

And with that, the card disappeared. I clapped, and laughed lightly.

"That was amazing, Gustave."

"Mr. Erik taught me."

"He did?" I questioned. "You're learning from the best then."

"I want him to teach me more….teach me everything he knows. I want to become the world's youngest magician."

"Well that's a lovely goal, but do you know what I want to do?" I asked.

He shook his head, and I playfully grabbed him and slammed him down on the mattress.

"Tickle fight…"

Gustave laughed, and yelled "No" with every breath, but I didn't listen to him. I wiggled my fingers into his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably beneath the covers. I glanced over at Erik, to see him sitting at the window, shaking his head at me. Gustave then sat up, but I pulled him back down.

"Mr. Erik!" he wailed playfully. "Come save me! The tickle monster has me!"

"I'd rather not." he replied softly from over at the window.

I knew Gustave wanted Erik to play along too, but I knew he wouldn't. Yes he was bonding with him, but he would still never act like a regular father….Erik just didn't posses the patients for that.

"Please Mr. Erik…." he continued. "Please come save me!"

This time, Erik snapped at him in an angry tone.

"I said no! now stop this nonsense!"

I stopped tickling Gustave, and motioned him to get dressed. It seemed as though Gustave's happiness had faded away the moment Erik began yelling. I walked over to Erik, who was working on what looked to be music sheets, and touched his shoulder.

"Erik, I know you don't like horseplay…." I began. "But you didn't have to yell."

Erik continued working, and placed his quill down on the desk.

"I didn't yell." he replied softly. "I just raised my voice."

"It scared Gustave…"

I didn't think Erik realized this, for he turned to glance across the room as if trying to see if it were true. Indeed he had scared him…..he was dressing himself ever so slowly, waiting for Erik to go off again.

"Oh forgive me…." he replied, placing his head within his hand. "I am still as cold as the day I was born."

He then took a breath, and stood to his feet. The boy cowered at the sight of Erik approaching him, causing Erik to stop.

"My apologies, for yelling. I didn't mean to…."

"You were angry." he replied.

"No, my voice just sounds like that sometimes. But to the point, I was in the wrong. So to say I'm sorry, would you like to come see my amusement park?"

Gustave's eyes widened, with excitement.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Well then it's settled…"

I wasn't sure if going out into the world again was a good idea, but I knew if Erik thought it was alright, then it was alright. I dressed myself in a button up blouse, and threw on my skirt, before venturing out. I used to wear low cut blouses that showed off a little bit of my chest, but now that I was scarred, I didn't dream of ever doing such a thing again. Tonight was something I wasn't looking forward in doing, jut due to the fact that I was going to have to dress up. All my dresses that Esmeralda had given me were low cut in the chest…..how was I ever going to be able to look at Erik again? As we walked to Coney Island, all I could think about, was what I was going to wear tonight? I knew I could get Esmeralda to help me….she had to have something I could borrow to make me look nice, without showing off my chest. Once we were at Coney Island, I stopped Erik at the bakery…..

"I'm going to go talk to Esmeralda for a while." I replied. "You go on and I'll be at the pier in a half an hour."

"I can wait." said Erik kindly. "I think it's best if we don't separate."

I couldn't let Erik hear my conversation with Esmeralda. It was already embarrassing enough without having him there. Gustave began to whine at how long it was taking to go to the pier, and so once again I argued.

"Erik, please. I'll be fine."

"If you wish to be alone…." he began. "I'll come back for you in a half an hour. Just promise me you won't leave the bakery."

I smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I promise."

Once Erik and Gustave began walking away, I entered the bakery and approached the counter. Esmeralda and the owner were standing there, shocked to see me.

"It's been two months." replied the owner.

"I know." I said. "I haven't been able to come back to work yet."

The owner smiled.

"What happened to you was dramatic….take all the time you need."

"Esmeralda, could I speak to you in private?" I asked.

Esmeralda looked at the owner, awaiting his permission to leave the counter.

"Go in the kitchen." he said kindly.

Esmeralda and I walked into the kitchen, and she embraced me in a hug.

"I've missed you so much." she replied. "How have you been?"

"Recovering." I said. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Tonight I have a date, and I needed to know if you have anything I could borrow."

"I gave you two dresses." she replied. "What happened to them."

"I still have them, but I can't wear them. They're low cut in the chest area, and….and well I feel ashamed."

Esmeralda gave me a confused gaze, as if not knowing what I was talking about. I glanced around to make sure the owner wasn't looking, and unbuttoned the front of my blouse. As soon as Esmeralda seen the scars, her eyes widened.

"Oh forgive me…" she replied. "I had no idea that Lonnie messed you up like that."

"I can't show myself to the boss." I cried. "I feel so hideous….I don't want to be in his presence while looking like that."

"Has he ever seen them?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No, he hasn't, which is why I can't wear the dresses you gave me. He's taking me out tonight, and I don't want to look ugly…"

Esmeralda caressed my cheek lovingly.

"Sweetheart, you're not ugly. I'm sure the boss could understand….besides, what does he have on you? He's probably just as…..well just as disfigured as you."

"Could you just help me?" I asked.

"If you insist on not wearing one of my dresses, then you should wear a blouse, and a black skirt. You do have one of those right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I still think you'd look better in a dress though."

Now my clothing situation was fixed, but there was still one more thing I needed to know….one more thing that boggled my mind. Esmeralda was my friend, and someone I could talk to, no matter the subject.

"Esmeralda, could I ask you something?"

"Yes, go on."

"Hypothetically speaking of course."

Esmeralda smiled.

"Go on."

"If you loved someone for several months, and they refused to…um…."

My mouth went dry…I felt so embarrassed, but I had to say it.

"If you loved someone for several months, and they refused to make love to you, what would you do?"

Esmeralda laughed.

"Me? I'd punch him in the face. Obviously if you've been seeing someone for several months and they wouldn't make love, then there's something wrong."

"What do you mean?" I asked, dreading her response.

"Well it could be one of two things. Either the man is not in love with you, or he's seeing someone else."

My heart began to race within my chest. Tears began to fall down my cheeks at the thought of any of Esmeralda's theory's being true.

"This is hypothetically? Right?" she asked.

I couldn't lie any longer, I had to know why Erik wouldn't participate in such an act.

"No…" I cried. "It's the boss, he won't….he won't…"

I couldn't get it out, but Esmeralda already knew what I was going to say. She wiped away my tears, and lifted me up onto the counter.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked softly.

I wiped my tears, and nodded.

"Well I wouldn't worry about my theory's then."

I glanced up, confused.

"But you said…"

Esmeralda cut in.

"No, I said these could be the reasons….We're simply in a whole other ball field if this involves the boss. I can help you, but you must tell me the truth."

I nodded.

"Have you kissed him?"

I nodded.

"Several times, sometimes in long sessions….he's started most of them."

Esmeralda smiled.

"Well he obviously loves you. Have you touched him?"

I became confused. What did she mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She looked directly in my eyes, and repeated the sentence slowly.

"You know…did you touch him."

When I didn't respond, she said the words that made me understand what she was talking about.

"Intimately.."

"No!" I gasped…

I took a breath.

"I mean, I've tried, but…..but he wouldn't let me."

"Then you have your answer. He loves you, cares for you, yet he doesn't want to be touched. I believe that he's afraid, afraid that he can't trust you."

I was growing tired of her theory's. It was apparent that Erik didn't trust me, and I didn't expect him to ever trust me or any other woman. Christine had scarred him for life, but I still yearned for his love.

"Look, you're a gypsy. Can't you just make me a hypnotizing potion, or some kind of love substance I can slip into his drink?"

I felt a hand strike me up against my head, only to realize Esmeralda had slapped me.

"What do you think? I am some kind of voodoo witch?"

"No, but you always make up your own medicine….I'm sure there's something…"

She angrily cut me off.

"There is nothing! I don't do voodoo."

She grabbed me by the shoulders, and stared into my eyes.

"Do you love him?" she asked strictly.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Just answer me! Do you love him?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

"And are you sure you want to do this with him?"

"Yes, I love him."

"Then I shall teach you to make him want you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's simple." she began. "You always make the first move to touch him, when he already has it in his mind to push you away. You must gaze into his soul, make him want you, make him trust you. It's all about body language…."

This interested me. I had never actually gazed at Erik, or gave him any reason to want to touch me. Perhaps what Esmeralda was right. If he didn't trust me in the day light, then how was he expected to trust me in bed?

"So I can't touch him at all?" I questioned.

"That's the beauty of it, you can, you should."

I was totally confused. She was telling me two entirely different things. Was I supposed to touch him or not?

"I'm confused. You told me not to touch him, yet you're telling me to touch him."

She smiled.

"Men have nerves that hypnotize them when touched. Their neck, their ears, the back of their skulls, and just below their armpit. You don't even have to make it obvious that you're touching there, just simple contact instantly hypnotizes them. But then again, the boss isn't like regular men so I'm not sure if it will work on him."

Just then I heard the owner calling out for Esmeralda.

"Let me know how it goes." she laughed.

Once we were back out at the front counter, I noticed that Erik had entered. I said goodbye to Esmeralda and walked with him back to the pier.

"So what was so important that you couldn't say in front of me?" he asked wisely.

"Girl business…" was the reply I gave. "Something you wouldn't understand."

"Could it possibly be about the fact that your nineteen going on twenty, and you're still not married?"

Oh his voice sounded so ignorantly wise, and I hated it.

"No." I replied. "But since we're on the subject, does that bother you?"

"I do understand the circumstance of it all. You're young, and in need of a husband, but my chance of having a wife faded away many years ago. I can still remember my nineteenth year….I was an architect's apprentice, living in the slums of Rome. I fell secretly in love with his daughter, but I was too afraid to confront her about it due to my hideous appearance."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was curious about why I hid my face. One evening I surprised her with a garden on the roof of her house. She of course was more concerned about why I wore the mask. She demanded that I show her….I loved her, and who was I to keep hiding? When I pulled off the mask, she became stiff, frozen, she was no longer there….she backed up and fell off the roof. I had caused her death, and I could no longer bear to be in my master's company."

After hearing this, it was even more apparent why Erik didn't trust me.

"Anyway, enough about that sad subject. What I'm trying to say is that your nineteen, going on twenty….I'm simply a decade or more older than you. I'm not old enough to be your father, but I'm close to it….if I would have had a child at the age of eleven or so.…"

I didn't care, I wanted him…I wanted nothing more than to love him. For the remainder of the day, I stayed behind Erik as he showed Gustave around "Phantasma." When the sun began to set, Erik took Gustave and I back to the opera house and told me he had to go run a few errands, hence leaving me time to get ready. I tucked Gustave into bed, as he whined about why he couldn't come. I dressed in a skirt that came down to the lower part of my legs, and a white blouse that buttoned up to my neck. I turned around to face Gustave, only to see him sitting there in bed with his arms crossed.

"How do I look?" I asked. "Do you think Erik will like it?"

He gave me an angry look.

"Why can't I come? Why do I have to stay in bed like a baby?"

I laughed.

"Because you are one."

"I'm not tired….I want to come."

I had to think of something to tell Gustave, something that would make him want to stay. I picked up Rupert from inside the blankets, and took a seat beside Gustave.

"Do you know what Rupert once did?" I asked.

Gustave rolled his eyes.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me."

"One evening Rupert begged me to let him come on one of Erik and my dates. I told him no, but do you know what he did?"

Gustave shook his head.

"He followed us. He followed us under the Coney Island pier, to the darkest corner possibly….and do you know what he saw?"

Once again Gustave shook his head.

"Erik and I kissing.."

"Eww!"

"And so I kissed Rupert…" I replied.

I then began to playfully kiss Gustave all over his face as he begged me to stop. When I did, I handed Rupert to him, and stood up.

"Well you can come with us if you want." I replied. "But you'd have to watch all that kissing."

"No thanks, I'll stay in bed."

I laughed once more, and turned to face him again.

"So how do I look?"

"Like a girl." he replied.

"Well that's as good an answer as any then."

Just then the door opened, and in walked Erik dressed in a poet shirt and black vest.

"I see you're ready to go." he said, giving me a warm smile.

He then turned to face Gustave, and bid him goodnight.

"Goodnight, boy. We shall return later."

"Goodnight Mr. Erik."

After kissing Gustave goodnight, I walked with Erik to the streets below. Once we were outside in the night air, he joined arms with me.

"You look nice tonight." I said, starting the night's conversation.

"So do you." he replied after a few moments. "Although I must admit to fancying you more when wearing a dress."

"What are you saying?" I asked. "That you despise my outfit?"

"No, now let's not fight." he added. "I was simply saying that I think you look better in a dress. I do think you look pretty tonight, just not as pretty as when you wear a dress."

He was right….I probably looked like a complete idiot. When silence over took us, he began talking.

"Did I anger you?"

"No." I replied. "You're right, I probably look ridiculous."

"No, you could never look ridiculous. I'm the one wearing a mask…I must look completely ridiculous."

"No, you don't." I said. "You look devilishly handsome."

I thought Erik was about to argue with me, but we arrived at the gates of our apartment before he could start. He led me inside, and up the staircase to get to the old oak door. When he unlocked it, and we were inside, it immediately look my breath away. The kitchen was in complete candle light, with the sound of beautiful music coming from Erik's phonograph. The atmosphere smelled like fresh cut roses, the same fresh cut roses that were placed upon the neatly decorated kitchen table. It was like something out of a fairy tale novel. I turned to Erik, and smiled lovingly.

"Erik, everything is so beautiful."

He kissed the top of my hand lightly.

"Just like you…"

I had only been in the door five minutes, and I was already breathless. He led me over to the table, and pulled out my chair for me to sit. Afterwards he poured me a glass of chardonnay, and took a seat as well.

"Something a little different to drink tonight." he replied, swiveling his wine around in his glass before taking a sip.

Then I came back into reality. I was on the date. The date Esmeralda had coached me about. Ok…body language, how to begin? What to do? I picked my glass up, and slowly took a sip. Afterwards, I glanced up at him in the most sexual way possible, making complete eye contact with him, pausing right at the moment. It seemed as though that stare had stopped his heart, for he took a deep breath, before standing to his feet.

"I'll…um…get dinner."

When he disappeared, I smiled. Perhaps he was just a regular man after all. Only time would tell. He returned and placed two plates down on the table. It was simple, a Cesar salad, and garlic bread…. When he placed my salad down in front of me, I noticed that Erik's salad hardly had any dressing on it.

"Does the dressing bother your stomach?" I asked.

"Yes, very much." he replied.

"Then why did you make it?" I asked.

"Because I knew you liked it. Besides, I don't mind eating my salad dry. It's delicious all the same."

As we began to eat, Erik continued the conversation.

"This date would have been more special if it were the first time you were seeing this place. Of course Lonnie ruined that…"

"It's still special." I said.

This caught Erik's attention. He glanced up from his plate, and reached over across the table to touch my hand.

"You always say such nice things to me."

He then stood to his feet, and took me with him.

"Dance with me…." was the soft request that came from his lips.

I lined my chest up against his, and placed both my arms around his neck, as we began to slow dance to a soft instrumental song. His hands were around my waist, and I loved the feeling of it. What I needed to know, was if Esmeralda's theory was going to work. I danced a few minutes, keeping my arms in the same spot. I then moved my right hand under his left ear, and began to brush the back of it gently. As my head lied there on his chest, I could hear his heart's beat speeding up, and for his hands to tighten around my waist. Esmeralda was right, Erik was a man, for my touch was driving him wild. I lifted my head from off his chest, and made eye contact with him. His eyes that were hidden behind the mask were full of such confusion. What was he thinking?

"Why Lauralye?" he asked breathlessly.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why must you hide yourself from me. It's been driving me mad all evening."

"I'm not hiding anything." I replied.

Erik then reached over on the table, and grabbed a dinner knife. I became frightened as he pointed it towards my neck.

"Erik?…" my voice sounded petrified, but I kept calm….he wasn't going to hurt me right?

"You hide everything from me. Do you think I can't accept you now? Do you think I can't see the beauty within you?"

Before I could answer, he jabbed the knife into my shirt, and lifted the blade up, ripping apart all the buttons on the top of my blouse, causing the top of my chest to become exposed. He wasn't going to hurt me after all. My scars were now shining in the candle light, and Erik was staring down at them.

"I'm hideous, aren't I?" I questioned, closing my eyes in agony.

I felt his hand move under my chin, and lift my eyes to his. I opened my eyes, and stared up at his masked face.

"Never my love…"

His lips then came down on mine, crashing into the most passionate kiss I had ever shared with him. I didn't know how it happened, but we were soon in the hallway, pushing one another against the wall as our kiss continued. When we reached our bedroom, I opened my eyes and found that it was also lit by candle light, candle light that was glistering off each mirrored wall within the room. Our kiss led to the bed, and soon he was lying on me, as our tongue's dance never seemed to end. I broke away from the kiss, and stared up at him. I wanted to love him whole, I wanted to kiss him without the mask.

"Erik, let me see you."

He paused, and began to turn his face away, but I wouldn't let him. I pulled away the mask, and placed it on the night table. I was about to face him, and prayed to God that Lonnie hadn't made him look so terrible. When I saw him, my heart broke into two. His hideous side was the same as I remembered it being, but his once handsome side was no longer handsome. His cheek was full of meshed together scars from the hot flame that Lonnie had held to his skin. I could feel hot tears dripping onto my scarred chest, tears from him.

"Can you ever love me now?" he questioned. "I must look like a monster."

"No…" I cried. "I'm the monster."

Soon Erik's mouth was on my scars, kissing them ever so gently as his hands snaked to my back, pulling me closer to him.

"No, my love." he cried in between kisses. "You're beautiful."

Now I stopped and thought….Esmeralda had told me to make him want my touch, but how? How was I going to do that? While he was kissing the top of my chest, and my neck, I reached up for his neck, and snaked my finger down to the collar of his shirt, dragging my nails along the way. Erik liked his pleasure mixed in with pain, and so that's how I did it. Soon his grip tightened around my back, pulling me even closer to him. At one point I even heard him cry out my name.

He lifted his head up from my chest, and his eyes…Oh I'll never forget the look within them. He had the look of lust, the look of such urges….he wanted me, yet he didn't want to take me.

"Do you urge for my touch?" I questioned ever so seductively.

"Yes…" was his breathless reply.

This made me happy, that was until I heard his next reply.

"But I can't."

"Why?" I asked. "I want you."

I wasn't about to give up, I ran my fingers over his black vest, and began to fiddle with the buttons. When he didn't stop me, I tore it off him, leaving him in his white poet shirt. I then sat up, and ran my lips over his collarbone. I had expected him to stop me, but his hand only rested on the back of my head, and pushed me closer to him. When I began to run my teeth over it, I heard a loud sigh escape his lips, a sigh that brought him over the edge, a sigh that pushed him to the point of no return. Within seconds I was on my back again, and this time, his hands tore away the rest of my blouse. He was kissing my scars, and running his cold hands feverishly over my bare sides and back. I needed to feel his flesh, I wanted it against mine. I fumbled for his shirt, and tore it off his shoulders, and crashed my body up against his. His cold flesh meeting with my hot chest, sent an electric shock throughout my body, and electric shock that made me urge to have him inside me.

"Oh Erik…." I cried softly.

I wrapped my legs around his back, as he began to kiss my ear ever so lovingly. I knew he was nervous to touch me, so I took his hand, and placed it over my breast. The contact of his cold hand against my warm chest sent another jolt through my body, causing him to instantly moan, and for a hardness to being forming where my legs were. He began kissing the scars on my chest again, and didn't stop. This time, his kisses began at my chest, and trailed all the way to the one that stretched out on my stomach. God why did his lips feel so good against my scars.

"These scars…" he moaned. "Are a map, a map with many trails that lead to all the beautiful parts of your body."

I couldn't take much more, he was driving me completely wild. I needed him, I needed to feel it…I needed to touch him. It was my turn. I pushed him on his back, and began to nip at his shoulders, causing him to groan ever so erotically. I trailed my kisses down each rib, over each part of his chest, down to his stomach, and stopped at the lining of his trousers. I reached for them, awaiting his hand to stop me. When he didn't, I unbuttoned the first black button, awaiting for him to stop me, but he didn't. I then undid the second button, still awaiting him to stop me, but once again he didn't. Finally I unbuttoned the third and final button, and that's when his hand snatched mine. It seemed as though he came out his hypnotized state and back into reality.

"No…please." he begged. "I don't want this."

"Erik do you trust me? Do you love me?"

He nodded.

"Yes, of course I do….but you will laugh, laugh at me, push me away."

"Never…" I said. "I love you. I can make you feel good. Aren't you curious? Curious to know what it feels like?"

And in that moment, his hand around mine tightened as I awaited his reply. Tears were falling from his cheeks, and I could only wonder what the remainder of the night would bring….hoping his answer would be the one I had been waiting for…

* * *

**Wow what a long chapter. Thought it be more interesting to split this date into two chapters…..what will his answer be? Hope this wasn't too graphic. I'm trying to keep it clean but still keep it romantic. What do you all want? That's the real question. Let me know what you think…more to come soon. The more feedback I get the faster I can get the next chapter up. I need opinions...Thanks guys!**


	24. The Morning After

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I apologize to those who thought the last chapter to be graphic. And I thank those of you who loved it. I try to keep those scenes romantic in the cleanest way possible. I apologize for having to mention certain parts of the body and such, but how else could I write such a scene without mentioning what's going on? Anyway keep reading….for those who don't like such parts in a story perhaps you should just skip to the next chapter….I don't think missing this one would leave out major plot lines….perhaps a few? Anyway Thanks again you guys….And remember I'm always open for suggestions…I've already incorporated a few within the story….**

* * *

**Previously….**

It was my turn. I pushed him on his back, and began to nip at his shoulders, causing him to groan ever so erotically. I trailed my kisses down each rib, over each part of his chest, down to his stomach, and stopped at the lining of his trousers. I reached for them, awaiting his hand to stop me. When he didn't, I unbuttoned the first black button, awaiting for him to stop me, but he didn't. I then undid the second button, still awaiting him to stop me, but once again he didn't. Finally I unbuttoned the third and final button, and that's when his hand snatched mine. It seemed as though he came out his hypnotized state and back into reality.

"No…please." he begged. "I don't want this."

"Erik do you trust me? Do you love me?"

He nodded.

"Yes, of course I do….but you will laugh, laugh at me, push me away."

"Never…" I said. "I love you. I can make you feel good. Aren't you curious? Curious to know what it feels like?"

And in that moment, his hand around mine tightened as I awaited his reply. Tears were falling from his cheeks, landing on my chest over and over again….His grip on my hand loosened, and he gently kissed it.

"Forgive me…" he cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Was he trying to change the subject? No, I wouldn't let him…..he wasn't going to push this aside.

"Erik, please…..let me do this."

He lied down on his back again, and took me with him. I was lying on top of him, his hands brushing the side of my head gently. They were trembling, trembling within my hair….he looked petrified. Soon I began to feel cold sweat emerging from his chest, only to look down to see him sweating and trembling nervously.

"Erik….what's wrong?"

His trembling lips gently pressed against mine for a quick peck.

"You know I love you….right?" he whispered.

"Of course, so do I…."

"And I can tell you anything….right?"

"Yes." I said softly.

"I'm nervous….."

I smiled at him, and embraced the side of his cheek.

"It's me Erik, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"You're a woman." he replied. "I have every right to be nervous. Women have never treated me as kindly as you….I only wonder if it could last."

"A lifetime…" I replied. "That's how long it'll last."

Silent tears ran down his disfigured cheeks, and soon his lips were against mine again. I loved Erik with all my heart, and I would always love him. It was then that I reached my hand within his trousers, and touched his aching core. Nothing happened at first, and Erik stayed completely quiet, kissing me and trembling. I knew I couldn't continue to touch him like this…..and so I gently pulled his trousers down to his knees. As my hand wandered below his waist line, I could feel his pelvic bone ever so clear. He was so thin, that his pelvic bone stuck out with just a thin layer of flesh stretching over it. When I touched it gently, Erik ached in pain, and grabbed my hand. We were now face to face, and his grip lightened.

"You must understand that I am different from most men." he began. "You must be gentle with me, especially below my waist."

Soon his pep talk was over, and his lips were against mine once more. I reached my hand below his waist again, and grasped what I was searching for. He was fully within my hand now, and it was strangely new to me. I had never touched a man before, especially someone like Erik….but I loved everything about it. As soon as I clasped my hand around him, he sighed gently, and went for my neck. His lips were running feverishly over my flesh, as I continued to touch him.

"I never knew something like this could feel….oh so amazing." he groaned.

"Am I hurting you?" I questioned.

He kissed my ear, and sighed.

"No, my love…oh no…oh no, no, no, no."

It was then that everything quickened…..I wasn't sure how it happened, but I was now on my back, and Erik was tearing away at my skirt feverishly. I was afraid what he would have thought about the scars on my thighs, but he didn't mind them at all. At one point I was sure he noticed that I lost interest for a moment, only to feel his kiss against my lips.

"Don't worry about them." he sighed. "You still look beautiful to me."

"I don't feel that way." I said.

His chest was now up against mine, as his trembling hand snaked around my scars.

"Oh but you are."

I had made Erik feel so good, and that's exactly what he began doing to me. I had never been touched by a man before, but Erik's touch melted me. His hands were roaming feverishly down my body, pleasuring me in ways I hadn't thought possible. As he was, I placed my head against the side of his neck, and groaned into his ear, begging him not to stop. I couldn't take much more….everything happened so fast. One moment he was touching me, the next twirling me around, and then I felt it….a cold jolt…he entered me….without asking, without trembling….he had been caught up within the heat of the moment. We paused, and I glanced up at him from where he was hovering over me…..breathing heavily….his arms trembling. I didn't waste another second, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to make love to me. Lonnie had done the same to me before, but not like this, not in such a slow, loving pace. I still to this day can't describe it any better than to say that it started out feeling like cold ice entering me, but then melted into warmth….warmth that sent me straight over the edge. Our faces were lying in one another's necks, as he made love to me….we were singing a duet together, a duet of love.

"Sing for me…" he begged at one point. "Sing for me…"

At the beginning I had thought of what Erik and I were doing to be nothing more than sex….but half way through it, I had come to realize it was something more, something special…..we weren't having sex, but making love. His grasp on my back was gentle, only tightening during his final thrusts……Afterwards, we lied there breathless, speechless, and in our own little world. We fell asleep that night, without saying a single word to each other……I had thought the night to be perfect, but I would soon find it to be the total opposite. The following morning, I awoke, expecting to find Erik lying beside me, but he wasn't. I wrapped the bed sheet around my naked body, and sat up.

"Erik?" I called. "Are you here?"

The night before our clothes had been scattered throughout the room, but now only my clothes were on the floor, and Erik's were gone. Nothing would have been more breathtaking than to wake up and find Erik lying beside me….that would have been my fairy tale ending, but I had to remember that Erik was a totally different man. I stood to my feet, and quickly dressed myself in the garments I had worn from the night before. Afterwards, I made my way around our apartment, looking for any signs of Erik. Where had he gone? I thought perhaps he had stepped out to his workshop, but as I passed the kitchen I noticed a note sitting on the table. I picked it up, and read what it had to say.

"_Mademoiselle…"_

Right away I knew that Erik was upset or angry due to the name he was addressing it to. He only called me by mademoiselle when he's upset or angry, but I continued to read.

"_Mademoiselle,_

_I can't explain how deeply sorry I am for the previous evening's events. I am ashamed for ever letting the heat of the moment take me over like some sort of monster. What I did to you was not only monstrous, but also wrong. I awoke this morning to realize that, and have left you….afraid to see your eyes. Please don't come looking for me…that's all I ask of you. I am so unworthy of your love….your love that I am simply addicted to, the love I hardly deserve._

_Erik…"_

He left me! He left me alone! Why? When was he going to finally accept me? When? I was so angry that I tore the letter in half, and turned over the kitchen table. I was going to find him, find him….and when I did he was going to have it. How dare he leave me after what we did…like some…some whore at a brothel! And then the nerve of him to leave me a note like some coward….Gustave was probably worried sick about me, and so I decided to go to the opera house and explain myself. I ran past the crowds of people, and reached the opera house, only to find our attic bedroom empty. Had Erik come to take Gustave with him? What was going on? Moments later I bumped into Madam Giry while running down the hall.

"Have you seen Gustave?" I asked.

"Yes, I have. He went looking for you." she replied.

"What do you mean? with Erik?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen Erik since yesterday. Gustave came down here this morning and told me he was going to look for you on the pier."

"And you let him?" I gasped.

"Yes, he said he was going to the pier….I didn't see no harm in it."

Oh no, Gustave was out and all by himself. Erik had to be around….there's no way Gustave would have went out on his own.

"Are you sure he wasn't with Erik?" I asked.

"I am one hundred percent positive.."

I was now in a panic….Gustave was gone! He was only two years old, and running out on his own. I needed to find Erik, and I knew exactly where to look. I quickly dressed myself into a new blouse and trousers, and ran out the door. There were hundreds of people on the pier, making it hard to make my way quickly towards Phantasma. When I reached the gates, I quickened my pace, and wound up at Erik's warehouse, the place he works in during the day. The door was locked, but that didn't stop me. I noticed a small open window on the other side, and snuck through it. Erik was indeed here. His desk had open paper work placed upon it, and there was a lit candle burning beside it. Where was he? I then spun around and saw him standing there behind me. He was dressed in his suit, and his eyes were filled with such sorrow. He actually looked as if he had been crying for hours…. I didn't give him one ounce of sympathy, and slapped him across the face. I had slapped him so hard, that his mask came flying off.

"That's for leaving me like I was some whore." I replied.

Erik grasped his face in pain, and that's when I slapped him again.

"And that's for writing me that pathetic note."

As I stood there waiting for Erik to say something, he lowered his hand from his face, and grabbed my by the neck.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"What are you going to do? Choke me?"

His grip loosened, and he took a few steps back. I didn't have time to stand around and argue with him, Gustave was missing.

"Where's Gustave?" I asked. "Is he with you?"

Erik placed his mask back over his face, and shook his head.

"No, why would that brat be with me?"

"He's gone!" I shouted. "Out looking for us! We need to find him."

"You lost him!" he shouted angrily at me.

Erik was making it seem as though everything was my fault. Everything was not my fault!

"I didn't loose him!" I shouted. "We both did…"

I couldn't just blame Erik…..we had been gone the whole night after telling Gustave that we would return before sunrise.

"We need to find him." I said.

Erik grabbed his derringer from off his desk, and stuck it into the lining of his trousers.

"Let's split up!" he shouted, going for the door. "You take the right side of the pier, and I'll take the left. Let's meet back here within two hours."

I agreed, and ran out the door, running off to the right. There were so many people walking about on the pier, to tell one boy from the next. I shouted out his name every few seconds, waiting to get a reply. So many things could happen to a boy of two years old on his own. For god sakes he wasn't even my son, yet I was worried sick about him. I was having no luck on the pier at all, and wandered off into a dark alley on the other side of town. It was then that I heard a familiar creepy voice call for me.

"I knew it was too good to be true…"

I turned around in that instant, and my eyes filled with such horror. There before me stood Lonnie, holding a knife up to Gustave's neck. I backed up against the building within the alley, and gasped.

"Please." I begged. "Let Gustave go….he didn't do anything."

Lonnie laughed.

"Seems as though I found this wandering child on the pier, crying for his mommy."

I glanced down at Gustave, to notice that his eyes were full of tears as Lonnie continued.

"And so when I asked him who his mommy was….." he paused. "He told me that you were….and here we are….safe and sound."

"Let him go!" I cried.

"I didn't know you and that monster had a child together….I don't see how that's possible."

"He's not my son…" I replied. "It's his."

Lonnie smiled devilishly.

"So he's done it after all…..and here I was going to waste a good shag on his account."

"You don't know Erik…" I replied. "He's a kind man…and better in bed then you'll ever be."

My plan had worked….I needed to figure out a way to get Lonnie to let Gustave go, and what I had just said did the trick. He threw Gustave aside, and pushed me up against the wall and pressed the blade against my neck.

"I'll cut you again…" he replied. "And this time I'll rip out your vocal cords so you can never back talk me ever again…..you sniveling whore…"

Just then the familiar sound of Erik's voice answered from behind Lonnie.

"Sniveling….I think you're the sniveling bastard here."

And just like that, Erik's arms came violently over Lonnie's neck, forcing him away from me. I stood there and watched Erik choking Lonnie from behind. It was then that Lonnie kicked Erik in the waist, causing him to get loose. Lonnie turned to him, with his knife pointed straight at Erik's chest. Erik wasn't disarmed though, he whipped out his derringer.

"I'll cut this knife right through your stomach, and rip out your hideous heart." he replied.

"Not before I put a bullet in your head."

Before Erik had time to react, Lonnie lunged at him, his blade knocking the pistol out of Erik's hands. Lonnie now had the gun, and pointed at Erik. Erik couldn't die….he was Gustave's father….

"Seems as though I've disarmed you." snarled Lonnie. "And now I'm going to kill you and rape that girl over and over…..and over again. Then I'll kill them both…and throw their bodies into the bay."

Everything was happening so fast….One minute I heard the safety being pulled back, and without thinking, I jumped to my feet and ran to Erik. Everything around me began to slow down again, but not before hearing the gun go off, and feeling a terrible pain enter through my back. I had ran to Erik, and pressed my chest up against his, shielding him from the bullet, the bullet that was meant for him, the bullet that was now in me. I clenched onto his shirt, and glanced up into his face as I began to sink to my knees. I couldn't describe the look upon his face….it was as if the life had been sucked right out of him. I could no longer hear the seagulls cawing in the air, or the sound of people screaming on the roller coaster. I could only hear my heart beating, and the muffled sound of Gustave screaming for me in the background. As I was about to fall, I felt Erik's arms catch me, and lie me down on the cold cobble ground. I then lied there watching Erik go into an angry rage, pushing Lonnie up against the wall, grabbing the knife, and stabbing him over and over again, until Lonnie was lying lifeless on the ground.

I could feel myself slipping away….becoming tired, becoming cold. I could taste blood in the back of my throat….Why did I feel the need to take the bullet for Erik? After what he's done to me? After he left me…..Why did I still love him? Gustave was now hovering over me, shaking my shoulder, crying for me. Moments later, I was lifted up into Erik's arms and he began to carry me. Suddenly my sound came back, but I could only hear Erik's pleads…

"Stay with me…" he begged. "I'm going to get you help."

I lied there, concentrating on breathing, while Erik was carrying me to god knows where. When we reached the gates of our apartment, I wondered why he was bringing me here? Why wasn't he taking me to the infirmary? He ran me up the stairs, and in through the front door with Gustave following him. Once we were inside, I heard him screaming, screaming for Nadir.

"Nadir?" I thought. "Nadir was in London…."

Erik rushed me to the bedroom, and lied me down. Seconds later, Nadir rushed in through the door, and over to my side. What was he doing here? I couldn't hear what he was saying to Erik, but he didn't waste anytime, and began tearing away at my bloodstained clothes. I struggled to stay still, but Erik gently held down my arms, and looked me in the eyes.

"Stay with me…" he begged.

"I'm…I'm dying." I cried.

"No…" he cried. "You can't…what am I to do with Gustave? I need you here with me…."

"You…left me."

"Oh my love…." Erik paused, he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Forgive me…" he begged. "I promise to never do it again…I was afraid and foolish…."

"You…left me."

"And it was foolish and something cowards do…..I should have stayed with you, and talked about my feelings when we woke….but no…I ran…I ran while you slept."

I couldn't breath, I couldn't stay away any longer.

"I love you…" he cried. "Do you hear me….I love you….don't leave me in the dark…"

If I was going to die, I needed to tell him how I felt as well.

"Erik…."

"Yes…"

"I….I..lo..love…y…you too…"

My eyes began to close, as Erik begged me to stay awake.

"No, Don't shut your eyes..."

I couldn't stay awake much longer.

"I can't breath..." I gasped.

"You're going to be ok..." he cried. "You're going to be fine....this I promise you."

I couldn't, not any longer. He knew I loved him, and if I were going to die, at least Lonnie was no longer living and out to harm Erik or Gustave. They would be able to live a peaceful life…..without living life in fear….

* * *

**Ok end of chapter….Yeah!! Lonnie is dead! Don't worry this story is far from over….Stay tuned, and let me know what you think. More to come soon guys! Thanks again…you're all great. **


	25. Forewarned

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Now…on with the story.**

* * *

When I closed my eyes, I had thought to be dying….but after god knows how long of being out, I awoke. I opened my eyes to find the room in complete darkness except for a lit candle that was on the nightstand. I was lying on my back, and could feel about five pillows placed beneath me. My chest was in complete agony, and I didn't dare move a muscle. I was dressed in a nightgown, and I wondered how I got that way? When I was shot, I had been wearing trousers and a blouse….where were they now? I could hear the sound of rain pounding on the roof, and thunder rumbling outside. I didn't know where Erik was, and I was too weak to call for him. I glanced over on the nightstand, and noticed a glass cup sitting there, with a blood stained bullet sitting inside it. Was that the bullet that was shot into me? I then noticed a small tube sticking out of my fore arm, a tube that stretched all the way to the headboard of our bed. I glanced up and noticed that the tube was attached to a sealed packet that was filled with blood. Was this how I was alive? Who's blood had been taken on my behalf?

I couldn't hold my eyes open much longer, and so I shut them. That's when I heard the bedroom door slowly creaking open. I didn't bother opening my eyes, and listened as I heard footsteps slowly approaching me. I then felt a cold hand touch the top of my forehead, and covers being pulled up over me. I smelled the familiar scent of French cologne, and knew right away that Erik was standing over me. I was tired, but not too tired to greet him. I then slowly opened my eyes to meet with Erik's. As soon as he seen me looking up at him, and smiled softly, and embraced my cheek.

"You had me worried…" he replied in a soft whisper.

I tried to speak, but when I opened my mouth, a violent cough erupted. It seemed as though Erik knew what to do right away, because in an instant, his arm snaked around my back and lifted me up. He then held a handkerchief over my mouth as the coughing continued.

"Don't try to talk." he replied. "You've got blood in your lungs."

Indeed I did, for as I glanced down into the handkerchief, I noticed that it was full of blood. When the coughing stopped, Erik placed the handkerchief aside, and lied me back down. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and as he was propping the pillow up behind my head, I noticed a bandage wrapped tightly around his fore arm. I gently touched it, causing him to glance down at it.

"Yes." he replied. "I have a rare blood type….then again I'm a rare man. You would have died if I hadn't offered to give you some."

The blood mystery was solved, Erik had given me some of his own….this only made me love him even more.

"Part of me now lives within you, my love."

I smiled, and placed my hand gently on his masked face.

"The bullet punctured you lung, my love." he replied. "You'll live though, Nadir made that possible. There was no way in hell I was taking you back to that godforsaken infirmary."

I lied there confused, why was Nadir even here? I thought he was in London… Erik being the mind reader that he was, saw the question burning within my eyes.

"Ah yes," he began. "I bet you're wondering about Nadir being here. Well I will tell you that I wrote him days ago to come out for a visit. I wanted him to give me more laudanum….he came to the warehouse yesterday, and I told him to go wait for me here. That's when you came barging in about having to find Gustave."

Gustave! That reminded me…..oh god he was so afraid yesterday, and I only wondered how he was now….but then again, Erik saw that question burning within my eyes as well.

"Gustave is fine, I just tucked him in. He's been crying all afternoon about you, but I told him you'd be alright. Bedridden for a while, but safe and sound now."

He then stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door. I wanted to call for him, but could only whimper….. Moments later, he returned, carrying a glass of water. Once again his arm snaked around my back, and lifted me up to drink.

"Drink this…" he instructed. "It will make you feel better."

I did as he said, and let the cold liquid run down my dry throat.

"Oh my love, I swear to take great care of you. I shall make sure to wait on you hand and foot…you shall see."

I still couldn't say anything, and found myself lying back down on the many pillows Erik had placed under me.

"I must work now, my love." he replied, getting up from the bed. "I must work on my music, and you must rest."

No, I couldn't….I wanted him here beside me. I had been alone long enough… I took a deep breath, and forced myself to call out his name.

"Erik…"

It was a muffled sound, but he heard me. He turned around and approached me once.

"You shouldn't speak." he began. "It could hurt you."

Once again I began to choke on my coughs, causing him to lift my head up once again to cough into the handkerchief.

"Now look what you've done to yourself."

When my coughing subsided, he placed the handkerchief aside, and lied me back down.

"What's the matter?" he asked, glancing down at me with an eyebrow raised. "Lonnie is dead, there's nothing to worry about now."

Once again Erik tucked me in, and stood up to leave. He disappeared behind the wardrobe closet, and came back out wearing his night slacks and robe. I watched as he took a seat at his desk and began writing with his quill, writing beautiful music, music that was in his head. He even placed his mask down on the space beside him. His face shun within the candle light, each crevice of his disfigured flesh glowing within the flame.

"It's best that you shut your eyes and go to sleep." he advised. "I'll watch over you during the night."

Erik was right, it was better for me to close my eyes and go to sleep. I couldn't hold them open any longer, and found it hard to try. I slumped into a dreamless slumber, only awakening to a crash of thunder. My eyes instantly shot open to a room filled with darkness. The candle on the nightstand was no longer burning, just blown out and smoking softly. I glanced over towards Erik's desk and noticed that he was no longer sitting there. I wondered where he was, that was until I positioned my leg closer to the left side of the mattress to feel another body. My face turned, only to see Erik lying fast asleep beside me. He wasn't wearing his mask, but his hand was lying on top of his deformity, covering it from my sight. I gently rolled myself over on my side, and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. I had never expected him to crawl in beside me, but perhaps things have changed…. As I closed my eyes once more to fall back asleep, I felt the covers shift, and began hearing heavy breathing. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Erik sitting up in bed with a hand placed over his chest. He was gasping for air, as if he'd ran ten miles.

I tugged on his shirt, and he glanced down at me.

"Don't worry about me." he replied. "I just had a bad dream is all, like I always do."

I had expected him to lie back down, but he only rose to his feet, and began walking towards the door.

"I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I could hear the rain still pounding at the roof, and hoped that he wouldn't stay outside too long. I didn't want him to get sick, he couldn't afford to be. I was going to stay awake and wait for him to return to bed, but I found it to be too much for me. Soon my eyes began to feel heavy once again, and I found myself back in a dreamless slumber. I awoke one final time that night, and only because I had to use the bathroom. When I opened my eyes, I glanced over and noticed that Erik was back to sleeping beside me once again. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully this time; probably because he took one of his sleeping pills. I thought about lying there until morning, but I couldn't. I didn't want to wake Erik because he hardly never slept, and so I decided to walk to the bathroom all on my own. I gently removed the blankets from me, and placed my feet over the edge of the bed. Sitting up was so painful, and I cringed at the pain coming from my chest. I gripped the top of the nightstand, and stood myself to my feet.

I began to weaken at the knees, but continued holding onto the nightstand. I then lifted the packet of blood from off the headboard, and carried it in my free hand. The first step I took was ever so painful. I didn't give up though, and clenched onto the mirrored walls as I took each slow step towards the door. By the time I reached the door, I was in complete agony, and exhausted. I didn't want to turn back though, and continued my way out into the hall. I grasped onto the wall, as I stepped my way towards the bathroom door. It took a while, but when I finally made it there, I collapsed onto the toilet. I sat there for the longest time after relieving myself. I didn't have the energy to stand back up. I waited for a few hours, before I finally stood up from the toilet seat. When I was on my feet, I grasped onto the sink before taking my first step. Everything happened so fast…one moment I was taking a step towards the door, and the next thing I knew, my face was against the tile floor. I had weakened in the knees, and fell without a single moment to grab onto the wall. I lied there in complete agony, paralyzed without being able to pull myself up. I opened my mouth to gasp for air, but I began to cough again, causing blood to seep out of my mouth and onto the tile floor. I couldn't breath….the blood in my throat was blocking me from getting air. From the bedroom, Erik must have heard me coughing, for within seconds, he was at my side. He didn't waste anytime in rolling me over on my back, and lifting my head up to breath easier as the coughing continued.

"Breath…" he demanded. "Breath for me…"

Moments later the coughing stopped, and I was left gasping for air with a blood stained mouth. I felt Erik's arm snake behind my back, and lift me up into his arms. He carefully and quietly carried me back to our room, and lied me down within the sheets of our bed.

"You could have killed yourself with that little stunt….." his voice was soft, but it still sounded angry.

He took the handkerchief from off the nightstand, and began wiping the blood away from my mouth.

"You need to stay in bed. If you have to go anywhere, I'll carry you."

He took the blood packet out of my hand, and hung it back on the headboard. He was now on his knees, holding my hand within his, his deformity glaring me in the face.

"Promise me…." he began to cry. "Promise me that you'll stay off your feet. I don't want to burry you….do you understand? I don't want the next few dollars I spend on you to be for your coffin. Please…..it would kill me."

The words Erik had said were so heart wrenching. Seeing me dye would kill him? Why? I loved Erik, but I was still angry over him leaving me the other night. If he loved me so much, then why would he do such a thing? He was insecure, and sometimes I believed that he was putting on a show just so I wouldn't leave him. Could it be possible for him to put on a show just to have me in his life? Just so he wouldn't be lonely again? Only time would tell….time that I had plenty of. I wouldn't be going anywhere for a while…

When I nodded, he stood to his feet, and went out the door once again. I wasn't sure where he was going, but I knew he'd return. I fell asleep once more, but only for a little while, for Gustave came running in and jumped up onto the bed, causing my injury to be bumped. I cringed in agony, and within seconds I heard someone running down the hall, only to see Erik barging into the room; his masked face filled with fury.

"Gustave!"

The boy cowered as soon his name was called, and within seconds, Erik tore him from off the bed. I knew Gustave didn't mean to jump onto me, it just happened….he was only a child.

"How dare you come in here like some wild animal!"

"I didn't mean to…" Gustave was in tears…

Erik threw Gustave violently out of the room, and slammed the door shut. I was angry, angry that Erik had treated him like that. How was I ever going to get Erik to change his ways. He was more concerned about me, for within seconds, he was at my bedside once more, checking the bandage that was tightly wrapped around my chest.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes? Oh that boy is such a wild animal at times…how dare he…"

Erik stopped, due to the angry expression that was on my face.

"And what's wrong with you?" he questioned. "Don't tell me that you're angry at me? He had no right to come in here and jump on you like that….."

I didn't turn away, and continued staring at him. Erik turned towards his desk, and pounded his fists into it, making a loud bang that echoed off the walls.

"I do everything for you! I care for you, feed you, love you! Is that not enough! Could I discipline my child, a child who that….that vixen Christine forced onto me! A child that doesn't belong to you! I can't do a thing without you telling me otherwise. Can I discipline my child on my own?"

I couldn't sit there quiet as a mouse any longer….I wasn't going to have it.

"You…don't discipline...you abuse.."

I began to cough once more, but not as violent as the previous night.

"Abuse? Abuse? Is that what you think of me? I'm a child abuser am I?"

I nodded.

Erik dropped down to his knees, and grasped both sides of his chest in agony.

"I'm a monster…..how could Christine even….even expect me to raise a child. I didn't want this…I didn't ask for this….I should be incapable of having children of my own….What have I done…"

Erik left the room again in tears. A little while later, the door opened again, and instead of Erik entering, Gustave did. He closed the door behind him, and stood there awaiting my permission to come any closer.

"It's ok…" I replied in a weak tone.

Gustave crawled into bed beside me, and cuddled up against my shoulder.

"Mr. Erik apologized to me." he said softly. "He said he didn't mean to throw me out of the room."

"Where….where is he now?" I coughed.

"Out in the kitchen, talking to himself…."

"Talking to himself?" I questioned.

Gustave nodded.

"Could I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"When you get better, are you going to leave me? Are you going to leave Mr. Erik?"

Was I? I was angry at him for several reasons now, but could I leave? Of course not….I loved Gustave, and part of my heart still loved Erik as well.

"Never." I said.

"Really? Because Mr. Erik seems to think so…..he's worried, I heard him tell himself so. I heard him swear to himself not to let it happen…"

"What…are you talking about?"

Before Gustave could answer, the door opened once more, and in walked Nadir. He was dressed in a white shirt, and his dark Mediterranean hair was slicked back today.

"Could Lauralye and I have a moment alone?" he asked.

Gustave nodded, and left the room. Nadir then glanced out in the hall, checking to see that it was clear before closing the door. His once happy smile turned to a straight and emotionless one as he approached the bed.

"I only have a few moments to tell you this, and you must listen to me…."

I couldn't understand why Nadir seemed so worried….what was going on?

"You don't know Erik the way I do." he continued. "He's not who you think he is, which is why you must do as I say. Do you understand?"

I shook my head.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

I began to violently cough once more, and Nadir placed the handkerchief over my mouth to smother out the horrible sound.

"Don't talk….you'll only draw him down here."

Just then a knock occurred at the door, and for Erik's voice to call.

"Is everything alright in there Nadir?" he asked.

Nadir glanced over his shoulder, and responded.

"Yes, just fine…..I'll be out in a few minutes."

Nadir waited in silence, waiting to hear his footsteps walking down the hall. When he was sure Erik was gone, he glanced back at me and continued.

"You're going to live, that's the good part. I came back here today to tell you that, and to check up on you. When I arrived, Erik was in the kitchen babbling to himself, fake proposing by the window. I believe he's going to ask you to marry him sometime soon…"

A warm rush shot through my body. Erik was going to ask me to marry him? If that was true, it frightened me a slight bit, but it also excited me. Was I still in love with him? I thought so, but even if I wasn't, who was I to deny him love, especially after all he's done for me….I had thought Nadir's conversation to be over, that was until I heard the next few words out of his mouth.

"And when he does ask, I want you to say "no."

My eyes widened at his request. How could I say no? How could I?

"I...can't." I gasped. "Why would I?"

"I'm telling you to do this for your own good. I've known Erik a long time, and he's playing you like a fiddle. You actually think he's this nice charming prince with a slight disfigurement, when in reality he's a manipulative, obsessive criminal."

Nadir was lying. There was no way he was speaking about my Erik…..Erik was too kind to ever be that way.

"You're….you're lying."

Nadir grabbed onto my shoulders violently, and shook me.

"Stop lying to yourself! How much do you really know about him? Did he ever tell you that he killed two men back in Pairs, and many more in Persia? I was there, I saw it! Did he ever tell you how he terrorized Christine Daae, and locked me and her lover in a torture chamber? Did he tell you he dropped a chandelier on an audience?"

My body quivered in fear. Was this true? Was this my Erik? My love? No, it couldn't be…..he took me in, clothed me, cared for me, kissed me, loved me….

"No…" I cried. "He loves me. He cared for me when no one else would. He has a heart….he wouldn't hurt me…"

Nadir let go of me, and glanced back towards the door before continuing.

"I don't deny his love for you for one second, I'm just telling you not to marry him. He will bring you a life of suffering, this I assure you."

"How do you know?" I asked. "What if I was to say yes?"

Nadir's eyes were now staring at mine, and in the softest of whispers he said…

"Then may God have mercy on your soul."

"I don't believe you…"

"If you marry him, he will take you. If you marry him, you will become his property….you must understand that. And once you sell your soul to the devil, you will be his forever….there is no escaping it."

"I haven't the right to say no to him….not after he clothed me, cared for me, fed me, gave me a job….."

"I know Erik…." he replied. "And he knows you won't say no….he has it in his mind that you owe him your hand in marriage. He made Christine Daae feel the same way…..only she knew better than to say yes….and now you must do the same."

"It would break his heart…..don't you care about him? I thought you two were friends…"

"I am his friend, but I know what is good for him, and marriage is not. Remember when I told you not to remove his mask?"

I nodded.

"And what happened when you did?"

"He was sad, upset….furious I guess."

"And he will be furious throughout your marriage. You must say no to him. It will break his heart, but you must leave this place at once. If not, soon you will see the real Erik I am talking about, and you won't like what you see….I guaranteed this."

"What….what am I supposed to do?" I asked angrily. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

"I leave for London tonight….if you were smart you'd meet me at the docks at sunset. If not, then may God have mercy on your soul…."

"I'm not leaving….I don't believe a word you say. Erik wouldn't treat me in any other way….I know this."

Nadir stood up, and smiled evilly.

"You shall see…"

He then approached the door, and before leaving, he glanced back at me.

"I do hope to see you tonight at the docks…..it be wrong not to."

Once Nadir left, I lied there full of anger. How could he say such things about Erik, and still call him his friend? I wasn't leaving, I couldn't leave Gustave behind….For the remainder of the day, I lied there alone, waiting for Erik to return. In the middle of the afternoon, I heard the piano being played from out in the main room. It was playing music, music I had never heard before. Was it something Erik had written the night before? I didn't know, but it sounded beautiful….I wanted to call him in to talk to me, but the music sounded so beautiful that I felt wrong disturbing him. However he did return to me that evening. He came in carrying a tray of food, and sat it down in front of me.

"Since you can't get out of bed to join me at the table…" he began. "I thought I'd bring dinner in here."

"And Gustave?" I asked.

"I fed him already….that fussy child."

I raised an eyebrow to him, causing him to change his tone.

"Well what can I say? He does have a picky eating habits."

I smiled.

"Takes after his father…"

"I know, it must be dreadful having to put up with the two of us…" he replied sarcastically.

I didn't answer him, and began to eat the broth that Erik had made me. I loved the way he made broth….instead of just serving me a nasty watery substance, he added milk and vegetables to make it not only chunky, but delicious as well.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked after a while, noticing that he wasn't doing anything but sitting beside me.

"I had some tea and a biscotti earlier today. I'm not hungry…"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Erik nodded.

"I see that you can actually talk to me without choking on your own blood. That's a good sign….it's so boring to speak and not get a reply back….like talking to a wall or something. No offense to you or anything, but I did miss hearing your voice."

I took a sip of the water Erik had sat on the tray, before answering him.

"You're taking really good care of me, but I can't help but be mad at you. What you did still burns within my soul. It was wrong of you…"

"Which event are we talking about?" he questioned.

"You leaving me the other night…."

"I understand….you have every right to be angry at me. I should have stayed with you, but being the hideous coward I am….well you know what I did."

When I finished eating, Erik took the tray away to the kitchen. When he came back, he walked over to the tub that was on the other side of the room, and began to fill it up with warm water.

"Well I've fed you…" he began. "I might as well bathe you and put you to bed as well. Yes?"

I couldn't possibly bathe myself on my own, and so I agreed. Once the tub was filled up, he lifted the night gown from over my head, and gently unwrapped the bandage that was around my chest. It hurt, but not as bad as trying to stand up. Afterwards, Erik lifted my body up into his arms once again, and walked me over to the tub, placing me gently down into the warms soapy waters. Erik then rolled his white sleeves up over his elbows, and began to wash my hair. I glanced over at his scarred arms, and gently kissed them as he began washing my shoulders.

"Did you take your medicine today?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Are you in any pain right now?"

"Not much….the laudanum helps."

Erik was ever so gentle washing around my chest, and my scars. He washed me as if he were washing a newborn child, and I loved every moment of it. After he was finished, he wrapped me in a towel, and dried me off, before lifting me back into his arms once again.

"You don't have to carry me everywhere." I laughed. "I'm sure I can walk over to the bed, I feel stronger."

"Not yet." he said. "You need to stay off your feet."

After sitting me back in bed, he wrapped a new bandage around my chest, before placing the nightgown back over me.

"There you are…" he replied. "Nice and clean."

He was about to cover me up, when I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Could you hold me for a while?" I asked. "Just until I fall asleep?"

Erik paused a moment, and nodded.

"I will, just give me a few moments to change."

Once again he slipped behind the wardrobe closet and came out wearing his robe and dark slacks. He then crawled into bed beside me, and lifted me up into his lap. His arm snaked behind my back, and pulled me close to his chest. I lied my head down on his shoulder, and gently kissed his jaw line. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. I had thought about asking him to play me something on the piano, but didn't want him to have to carry me out to the main room. Then again I thought about his voice….if he could play such beautiful music on the piano, his voice had to posses some sort of melody as well.

"Sing me to sleep?" I asked him.

"Sing?" he asked. "You wish to hear me sing?"

"Please…" I begged him.

"Alright, if that is what you want."

I closed my eyes, and within seconds, he was humming a soft melody in my ear. It was the most beautiful melody I had ever heard, and his voice sounded like an angel's…..he had the most handsomest voice I had ever heard, and I wanted him to never stop humming. I fell asleep to that melody, and it continued to play within my dreams…..I wanted to dream about beautiful things, but could only dream about Nadir and what he told me about Erik. And all I could think about was how my Erik could be such horrible things……I only hoped I would never see it…

* * *

**Wow, long chapter huh? Thanks again everyone, let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions let me know. I already had a few suggestions sent in and I love everyone of them. More to come soon! **


	26. My Beautiful Prison

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Here's the next chapter….**

* * *

I awoke that night, to the feeling of someone shaking me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that the room was still lit up in candle light, and Gustave was standing at the side of my bed. I had fallen asleep to Erik holding me, but I was no longer in his arms. He wasn't even lying beside me.

"Gustave, what's wrong?" I asked in a groggy tone.

"I had a bad dream." he replied. "Could I sleep with you?"

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes to adjust them to the light within the room. Afterwards, I spotted Erik slumped over his desk, sleeping with the quill still within his fingers. He must have fallen asleep in the middle of writing his music. I was fine with Gustave sleeping with me, but I couldn't allow Erik to continue sleeping like he was. I stretched my legs over the edge of the bed, and stood to my feet. I was able to slowly walk over to his desk without falling, and gently placed my hands on his shoulders. He then stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes. He was about to turn and face me, when I stopped him, and handed him his mask. The last thing we needed was for him to turn around and face Gustave without the mask. Once his mask was back over his face, he ran his fingers through his dark wig, and turned to face me.

"You shouldn't be up. What have I told you before about staying off your feet?"

"You fell asleep." I replied. "I couldn't let you sleep like this."

"I'll be fine."

It was then that he noticed Gustave standing at the edge of the bed.

"What's he doing up?" he asked. "I put him to bed hours ago."

Gustave slowly approached the desk, keeping a small distance between him and Erik.

"I had a bad dream. Could I sleep in here tonight?"

Erik placed his quill down, and stood to his feet. Gustave cowered as Erik took a few steps towards him.

"Dreams cannot hurt you." he replied. "It's only a dream."

"I'm still scared though…."

Erik then picked him up, and carried him over to the bed, placing him within the sheets.

"Alright, but just for tonight."

I crawled in beside Gustave, and Erik crawled in beside me. His arm wrapped around my waist, and he kissed my neck. I slept a while longer, and awoke once again, to feel Erik's arm still wrapped around me. I turned to face him, only to see that he was also still asleep.

"Erik? Are you asleep?" I called quietly.

When he didn't respond, I closed my eyes once again, that was until I heard his voice.

"No, I'm talking in my sleep."

I opened my eyes once again, to see his looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, just happy."

"Happy?" he questioned. "Why's that?"

I smiled.

"I don't know, I guess because I'm surrounded by the people who love me."

"Well go back to sleep." he replied. "You need all the rest you can get."

"Have you been awake this whole time?" I asked.

"I hardly sleep any more, I find it easier to nap during the day and lightly sleep at night."

"Why's that?" I asked. "There's nothing dangerous to worry about."

"Oh but there is…..this world is full of danger. I find it relieving to stay out of deep sleeping at night, just incase something were to happen."

My eyes felt heavy again, and I sighed as I lied my head on his chest.

"Promise me you'll be here in the morning." I heard him beg.

I opened my eyes, and glanced up into his once again. Was he really that concerned about me leaving him?

"I'm not going anywhere." I said. "What makes you think that?"

"I have a strong feeling about something…..something that isn't good."

"I'll be here in the morning." I said, lying my head back down on his chest. "And every morning after…."

I closed my eyes once again, his heart beat lulling me to sleep once more. When I awoke the following morning, the bed was empty. The temperature within the room was also very humid. As much as I loved summer, I loathed its humidity. I had thought Erik and Gustave to be out in the kitchen, but when I heard a laugh, I glanced over to see Gustave in the tub. Erik was kneeling outside of it, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, trying to give Gustave a bath.

"Stay still." he growled, trying to wash the soap out of Gustave's blonde locks.

Gustave didn't listen though, and splashed the water that surrounded him.

"You're getting my mask wet." growled Erik once again.

When Gustave didn't listen, Erik dunked his head under water, and pulled him back up.

"That wasn't very nice." whined Gustave.

"I asked you to stay still."

I smiled. Over the past few days, Erik and Gustave seemed to have bonded, but in the weirdest of ways.

"Are you ready to get dressed now?" I heard Erik ask.

"Alright…"

Erik then lifted Gustave out of the tub, and began to dry his skinny body off.

"You've given me a bath." said Erik pulling at his drenched shirt. "I didn't intend to get this wet."

As I continued to watch, Erik dressed Gustave in a pair of black shorts, and a white shirt.

"There, all clean."

"Could I go outside and play?" he asked.

"No, we're going out as soon as I get your mother situated."

After Gustave ran out of the room, Erik walked over to his wardrobe closet, cursing to himself about his soaked shirt. He took out a new one, and threw off the old one. He was standing in front of the tub, shirtless and fumbling to get the new shirt on. I couldn't help but find him to be devilishly handsome. Once his new shirt was on, he slipped a black vest over it, and turned to face me. His eyes widened when he seen that I was awake.

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked, his voice filled with such curiosity.

"A few minutes." I said, smiling at him.

"Watch me change, did you?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before." I joked.

"Cracking jokes are we?"

I heard a low laugh escape his lips as he approached the bed, and lifted me to my feet.

"Well then…" he began. "I think it's best if we got you some fresh air. Do you agree?"

I did feel better, but I wasn't feeling great. Then again, I was sick and tired of being cooped up in bed.

"Yes, fresh air would be good."

Erik latched my hand onto the wall, and went into the wardrobe closet to fetch me something to wear. He came back carrying a white blouse and plum skirt. He dressed me ever so gently, and stood me in front of the mirror to brush my hair. Afterwards, I glanced at myself only to feel embarrassed about the scars I knew I had beneath the clothing. But Erik was there to lift my spirits as he placed a single red rose in my hair, and forced my chin to look up at the mirror once again.

"There." he replied. "Perfect."

I tried to smile, but still couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"You look beautiful." he said, kissing my neck. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Good, let's go. We shall spend the day at Phantasma….I have a surprise for you….and you shall like it."

Erik was indeed a patient man. I had expected him to carry me, but instead, he made me walk. As we began our journey to the pier, Gustave ran a few feet ahead of us. I felt bad that I was walking so slow, but Erik didn't seem to mind at all. He kept his arm latched with mine, just incase I weakened at the knees. Once we reached the boardwalk, I began to notice the stares as we passed crowds of people. I gave them all dirty looks, wanting to shout at them, but Erik always turned my focus to him. I knew he hated when I stood up for him, but I only did it because it was the right thing to do. By the time we were through the gates of Phantasma, I was exhausted. Erik walked me over to a bench that faced the beach, and sat me down, before sitting beside me. Gustave on the other hand ran onto the beach, and began to play near the water.

"Not too much further!" shouted Erik. "Stay where I can see you."

Gustave looked back.

"Ok, I will."

Erik was now looking at me, his eyes focused on mine.

"It is rather humid out here…" he began. "Do you need something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I must inform you, that I will have to return to work tomorrow morning."

I understood, I didn't expect him to stay by my side forever.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll be able to return to work next week."

"I was thinking about taking Gustave with me…..I could teach him more magic tricks…he seems to like that."

Had Erik changed? was he finally trying to become the father he knew he had to be?

"You've seem to have taken a liken to Gustave." I replied.

Erik shrugged.

"He's going to be staying here for a while, so I might as well get used to him. He's actually not that bad, once you get to know him. Don't you feel the same?"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

"I guess it's just strange to realize that he's made of my own flesh and blood. I do however want him to spend the night with Madam Giry.."

"Why?" I asked, dreading his answer.

"Because it's been a while since it's just been you and I. I have something special planned for us tonight."

Oh no, Erik was going to ask for my hand in marriage. I couldn't let this go on….I had to stall….

"I'm not feeling good today, Erik. Could we just spend a nice quiet evening as a family tonight?"

"Oh but this will make you feel better. I've already planned everything out, and you will love it."

It wasn't working….I had to beg him not to take me out tonight.

"Please Erik…." I begged. "I'm really not feeling well."

It was then that his eyes met with mine, and he violently pulled me closer to him.

"And I said it would make you feel better."

This scared me…..and tonight if he did propose, I only wondered what my answer would be. Nadir had told me not to say yes…..but was it true? Did Erik expect me to say yes? Did he have it in his head for me to agree? Only time would tell. That evening, before going home, we dropped Gustave off with Madam Giry. I was scared, and on edge….it was as if I knew Erik was going to pop the question at anytime, and I wasn't ready for it. I had expected him to take me home, but we only walked around the pier until it was completely dark out. When the full moon was out, Erik took me by the hand and led me to the beach.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I told you that I have everything planned out, my love."

Walking in the sand was harder to do than walking on the boardwalk. He led me to a part of the beach that was far away from the pier, a part that was completely deserted, a part where the only thing heard was the waves crashing up against the shore. I could see a small light coming from under the board walk, and Erik was taking me towards it. Once we arrived, it was the most romantic setting I had ever seen. There was a blanket set out, with a picnic basket set upon it, along with a lantern, explaining where the light was coming from. I was nervous, but still happy at the same time…. He sat me down on the blanket, and took a seat beside me.

"I thought some quiet time between us would be good." he replied. "Good for the both of us."

I didn't know what to say, I only smiled.

"Don't be shy, my love." he said, handing me a glass of wine. "I'm not a complete stranger…"

I was about to take a sip of the wine, when Erik stopped me.

"Not yet." he instructed. "I want to give a toast."

"A toast to what?" I asked.

"That our love last forever more. May our love bind us together until death do us part."

Did he actually expect me to raise my glass to that? What if I did? Perhaps this was his proposal. If so, and I raised my glass…..would this be my agreement. While I was wrapped up in my thoughts, Erik's patients grew weary.

"Lauralye, is everything alright?" he asked.

I glanced up at him, and nodded.

"Well, are you going to raise your glass or not? I'm only toasting that our love lasts….I'm not asking for an agreement…."

I sighed in relief, raised my glass to his, and drank.

Moments later, I watched as he scooted over beside me, and felt his hand touch mine.

"You know, you can tell me anything." he said in a kind tone. "Is everything alright with you? You've been acting strange all day long."

I nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired is all."

Erik then reached into the picnic basket, and took out two sandwiches, handing one to me. As I bit into it, I noticed Erik taking off his mask, and lying it down beside him. Never had I been so nervous when around him….it was as if I was waiting for him to ask me….ask me the one thing I didn't have an answer to.

"You know it's strange…" he began, his tone strict and curious. "You were fine until after Nadir left yesterday….by any chance did he say something to you about me?"

I clenched the sandwich within my hand….God he knew…did he? I took a breath, and thought about what to say.

"Um…no.." I lied. "What would he have told me?"

I tried to laugh, but it came out sounding like I was frightened.

"I don't know…. Nadir has always been the one trying to pull what I have away.. I don't doubt for one second that he hasn't tried to do the same with you."

"He didn't say anything…"

I was becoming more nervous, and I could sense that Erik knew.

"Are you sure? Nadir's mouth has always been large…so large that everything he knows about me just seems to slip out…..has that happened? Did he say anything?"

Erik's stare, was burning a hole through my skull. It was as if he were waiting for me to confess, but I couldn't….I couldn't tell him what was told to me.

"No…he didn't tell me anything…I swear."

Erik looked away, and began eating his sandwich.

"Good, for once he's kept my business to himself."

Then like an idiot, I asked Erik something I shouldn't have.

"And what is your business?"

He slowly turned to face me, his disfigurement glowing within the light of the lantern.

"Something's I prefer to be kept private. As I told you before, my life isn't a bowl of peaches….something's I shall always keep away from you."

"You've told me you were raped by your master, and taken by Christine….what could be worse than that?"

"Plenty of things…."

Then I said it…

"Like murder?"

"What did you say?" he asked angrily.

I immediately threw it from my mind, and pretended that I didn't know what I had said.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You just said something…"

"No I didn't…I'm tired, I don't know what I'm saying….could we drop the subject."

Erik ignored my statement, and began to unbutton his black vest.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just hot…are you hot?"

"Not really." I said.

Erik removed his vest, and then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt.

"That's better." he mumbled, reaching into the basket once again.

This time he took out a chocolate brownie, and split it in half, handing me a piece.

"After dinner I want to take a short walk with you…"

God, this night was just getting worse and worse…..I had it in my mind that he was going to walk me somewhere and propose to me….was he thinking the same? I hoped not. As I ate my half of the brownie, I couldn't help but lose my appetite…what to say? What to say? It was getting closer to that time….was I to believe Nadir, or was I to just say yes? Soon I was knocked out of my thoughts, when I felt his hand caressing my cheek. I glanced up at him, and saw all the happiness and pain within his eyes.

"Lauralye, you know I do love you right? You know I care about you deeply? You know I'd do anything for you? Right?"

Like a trained dog, I nodded.

"You've given me more than I could ever ask for…..in my heart you belong to me.."

I snapped back into reality once I heard him say the words. I belonged to him? What was he talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked breathlessly. "I belong to know one."

"Not yet you don't…" he replied back.

Oh god what was happening? What was he talking about? Did he already have it in his mind that I belonged to him? Before I could think about it any longer, his voice spoke to me once more.

"Kiss me, my love."

"Kiss you?" I questioned back.

"Yes, kiss me…"

I tried to resist him, but my soul obeyed. My lips crashed against his, and we kissed. He lied me down gently on the blanket, and pressed against me as our tongues danced with each other once more. Our breaths meshed with each other, sweet sighs escaped our mouths, his hands wandered around my neck and back….I was back in heaven, if only for a few seconds. Once we broke away, his mouth was at my neck, kissing gently towards my ear.

"I say we take that walk…." he replied breathlessly.

"What?" I sighed.

"I say we take that walk…..go back home, and continue this in the comfort of our bed."

Oh how wonderfully that sounded….I wanted it so bad, but dreaded the walk.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

I bit the bullet, and agreed. Erik quickly cleaned up from our picnic, and grabbed the lantern, leading me towards the beach. We were inches away from the water when he stopped me, and my body began to quiver. He wrapped his arm around me, and looked me right in the eyes.

"Do you know why I've brought you out here tonight?" he asked.

Oh God….this wasn't happening.

I shook my head, and Erik smiled.

"Neither do I…I just thought it be something nice to do."

"Why this spot?" I asked nervously.

Erik then pointed to the full moon shining above the ocean.

"Doesn't the light cast a perfect sight over the water?"

I glanced at the ocean, and nodded.

"Yes it does…."

"Well then, are you ready to go home?"

I sighed….perhaps Erik wasn't going to pop the question after all. I wrapped my arms around him, and embraced him for a hug. All this worrying for nothing…. We walked home, arm in arm to a house without Gustave. I yearned for his kiss once more, and after we both dressed in our night attire, I got it. Erik was already dressed in his robe, when I was dressing into my night gown. I was standing behind the wardrobe closet, changing myself, when I began to feel his kisses up against the back of my neck. I turned to him, only to have him embrace me. His malformed lips landed up against the side of my neck, causing me to sigh softly into his ear.

"Let's try this again, my love. This time I assure you no disappointment."

My body screamed in delight as he took my lips within his. He didn't waste anytime in picking me up within his arms, never breaking away the kiss. Next thing I knew, I was back in bed, with Erik lying gently on top of me. Erik was my drug, he was everything to me, and when we kissed, a jolt of electric struck my heart, sending me straight over the edge, wanting everything on him. Everything happened in one swift loving motion. First my night gown was lifted above my head, never breaking away our kiss. Next my arms snaked around Erik's robe, pulling it open, and for our flesh to meet, causing a heavy sigh to escape both our lips. As his hands wandered, I found it hard to control myself any longer, and went for his trousers, when I realized he wasn't wearing any….this turned me on even more.

My lips kissed his ear, and breathed heavily into it.

"What happened to your trousers?" I teased.

His lips were now against my ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

God I loved every moment of it. Then it happened once again….both of his cold arms snaked around to my back, and pulled me closer to him….and then I felt it….the familiar yet pleasurable cold jolt. I sighed heavily, and glanced up at him, kissing the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Oh the things you do to me….my love.." he sighed.

Soon the coldness melted within me, leaving the feeling of pleasurable warmth, warmth that made me cry out for him. We fit so perfectly together….it was as if we were made for each other. Thrust after thrust, sigh after sigh, our bodies entwined beneath the covers, singing a beautiful duet. He was pleasuring me in ways I hadn't thought possible, and I wanted to do the same to him. As we kissed, I sat him up, and wrapped my legs around him, thrusting on him, and nipping at his collarbone. His hands tore into my back, groaning and pleading for more. I ran my teeth along his shoulder, biting down in random spots. Each time I bit down, he groaned even harder….this made me groan as well. I nipped at his jaw line, I nipped at his ear, I nipped at his chest….each time causing him to reach closer to finishing. When he could no longer stand it anymore, he flipped me over on my back, and finished us both, thrusting gently into me a few final times. Afterwards we lied still, breathing heavily, sweating, looking into each other's eyes. This was turning into a wonderful night, until what happened next.

"Oh Lauralye, that was….oh I can't explain how wonderful it felt."

"Amazing…"

Seconds later his arms were around my back once again, pulling me closer to him. He kissed my ear for the slightest of seconds before I heard him speak softly into it.

"So many things come to mind my love….so many things. I had a plan tonight, a plan that I couldn't fulfill until I corrected my wrong."

What was he saying? What did he mean.

"The other night I was wrong for running away…away from this wonderful feeling. I needed to correct it, and I believe I have…it was a wonderful evening, and now what must be done, must be done."

I didn't know what Erik was talking about, but within seconds, I found out. His mouth was still placed at my ear, and he didn't remove it, even as he continued.

"Lauralye, I have yearned for this moment ever since the first day I gazed upon your beauty. You have taught me to love again, love the beauty that had been blessed upon me from heaven. God I love you with all my heart, and now that we've shared this….this wonderful thing I had never experienced for myself first hand until now, I believe it's time we bond ourselves forever more….."

Oh god…no…no this couldn't be happening.

"Lauralye, become my living bride…..marry me and stay by my side until death do us part. Lie with me every night until we can no longer do so….become Erik's bride…"

I lied there looking up at the ceiling. What to say? He popped the question after all….I wasn't ready for this….I didn't know what to say or who to believe…and as the moments passed, so did his patients.

"Lauralye, is something wrong?" he asked. "Did you hear me?"

"Um….no." I lied. "Could you repeat the question please…"

"I asked you to become my bride….I want your hand in marriage. Wouldn't you agree that I deserve this? After what I've done for you, what we've been through…."

It was then that I knew Nadir was right….Erik had expected me to say yes….he was making me feel obligated to becoming his bride, and I couldn't…

"No…" I replied.

He glanced down at me, his smile turning into a look of disgust.

"No? no what?"

"I can't marry you." I said, trembling beneath him.

It was then that anger over took Erik's body. He pinned my hands down to the mattress with such force. I ached in agony, but he didn't seem to care.

"Why not?" he asked. "Why won't you marry me. You love me, I love you…is that not enough? We've made love haven't we? What makes you want to deny me marriage? Is it because of my face? It is isn't it?"

"No…" I cried. "It's not…"

"Then what is it?"

When I didn't answer, Erik pressed down into my wrists harder.

"Answer me! It was Nadir wasn't it? He said something didn't he? What did he say? Answer me!"

Tears were falling from my cheeks, Erik was bruising my arms….everything was going wrong…

"He…he said you murdered people…he said you were manipulative and would bring me pain and suffering…He said you did the same to Christine."

"Yes, I did kill those people….but I did it out of self defense…the world is a cruel place! My first kill was my master…..he didn't deserve to live after he placed me face down and molested me…..he didn't deserve to live!"

I was scared, I was crying…..I was in the clutches of a man I didn't know…this wasn't my Erik.

"I killed a few men in Paris and in Persia. They deserved it, they didn't deserve to live, not after whipping me, or harming me, and embarrassing me…. Then…then that vixen Christine….she should have been mine! She didn't belong to that boy! She belonged to me! Me you hear me! Me!"

Erik's mouth was inches away from mine. My heart was racing a mile a minute as he continued to stare down at me.

"You will marry me! You belong to me! I will not stand to be alone any longer…..please agree to me…don't deny me!"

"You're scaring me…" I cried. "Please stop."

"Then say yes….say yes to my proposal."

"I don't belong to you…" I cried.

"Yes you do! You're mine! Do you hear me, mine!"

"Is that what you've thought all this time?" I asked. "All this time you've believed me to be your possession?"

"Please don't doubt my love for you, Lauralye….you must understand that my love for you is as strong as the first time I kissed you. Marry me, make Erik happy…..he's lived such a horrible life….it would make him the happiest just to spend out the remainder of his days loving you. Please marry me…."

"You're a murderer!" I shouted. "You're nothing but a monster! Even if those people bullied you, they were humans too! I will not be bonded with a murderer!"

Once again he pressed down on me.

"Yes, you will. We're getting married whether you like it or not!"

"You're going to force me?" I asked. "If that's true, then you don't love me…..you can't force someone to marry you, and expect them to love you forever more…."

"I've tried to force Christine to marry me….and she said the same thing. I let her go, expecting her to return to me forever more…She didn't! she left me! I can't let you go, because I know you will do the same….I can't be alone….I won't! do you hear me! I won't!"

"I won't agree to do it! I love you, Erik, but Nadir said marriage isn't good for you."

Erik let go of me, and threw on his robe, knocking papers off his desk in the process.

"Nadir! Always about Nadir! He may be my doctor, but he doesn't have a clue what's good for me! I want a wife! A wife! A living wife!"

He then turned back to me, and gave me an evil look.

"And I will have one….."

"I want a husband…" I cried. "and I thought it be you…..but you scare me….your anger and mood swings….I can't live with them…"

"I'm a patient man, you shall see. You can take all the time you need. But until then, this room shall be your prison…"

And with that, Erik walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut. I lied there crying, sobbing, wondering how this wonderful night had turned so dark? I loved Erik, but the thought of having him as my husband scared me…..he had promised never to hurt me ever again, and yet he had given me new bruises…..My only thought now was whether to marry him, or stay within my new prison….either way it was a beautiful cell…

* * *

**Ok, had to get this chapter up. I was really excited for it….do you think it's good as well? What will Lauralye choose??? Thanks again everyone! Check back for another chapter soon…**


	27. Letters From Erik

**Thanks again everyone for the ideas and reviews. I would like to thank xXxMusexXx and Phantom's-only-Christine for the latest idea…I actually had it in my mind to do this in the first place, but then again, great minds think alike. Thanks again everyone! **

* * *

The following morning, I awoke to the sound of silence. Erik wasn't in the room, nor did I hear him anywhere within the house. I stood to my feet with such caution, and walked to the wardrobe closet to get changed. I was trembling with fear, afraid that Erik was going to come into the room at any second. I threw on a blouse and skirt, before approaching the door slowly. I stood at the door, reaching out, quietly turning the knob. I had expected it to be locked, but to my surprise, it wasn't. As I began pulling it open, it made a small creek, causing me to stop. If Erik were in the house, the last thing I wanted was for him to know that I was coming out of the room. When silence filled the hall once more, I continued pulling the door open, until I had enough space to slip my body through it. The hallway was dark, due to the curtains in the main room still being closed. I was so scared, scared that Erik was going to pop out at any second and snatch me. When I reached the main room, I took notice that he was neither here, or in the kitchen. Then it hit me….Erik was at work. He had told me the day before that he would be returning to work in the morning. I sighed….I was free… was Erik stupid enough to leave me in the house alone, after what he did to me? This was my chance, my chance to escape. I ran to the front door, attempting to pull it open, when I noticed that it was locked from the inside. Erik wasn't playing dumb after all, he had kept the bedroom unlocked, but locked the house up from the inside. I pulled back the curtain over the window, and glanced outside.

I couldn't stay here any longer….I didn't want to leave Gustave with him, I couldn't. I had to get out, go somewhere, with Gustave, if only for a while. The door was locked, making the window my only way out, and it was a far drop to get to ground. I opened the window just enough to slip my body out of it, and held onto the shutters. The stairs were only a few feet away, and I knew I could grab onto the railing if I swung myself towards it. I was taking a risk, a risk that needed to be taken in order to escape. After taking a breath, I swung towards the railing, and clung onto it just in the nick of time. I pulled myself up onto the stairs, and made my way down to the yard. I was free, free from Erik and his further torment. I needed to get Gustave, before Erik did. I ran down the streets to the opera house as fast as I could, to find Gustave in the attic bedroom. As soon as I entered the room, I picked him up in my arms.

"You're coming with me." I replied.

"Where?" he asked.

"Away from here."

There weren't many places I could go. Where was someone like me going to go? The only place I knew I'd be safe, was with Esmeralda. Her apartment was on the other end of town, and that's exactly where I went. It was going to take a few days until I could get my life situated, and until then I hoped she would let me stay with her.

"Mother, where are we going?" asked Gustave after a while.

"To stay with a friend until I figure out what to do."

"What about Mr. Erik?" he asked.

"He's not here, not any more."

When I reached the complex Esmeralda lived in, I knocked on the door. It seemed as though she lived in a building with at least five floors. An old Gypsy man answered, and asked me what I wanted.

"Is Esmeralda here?" I asked.

The man stuck his head back into the apartment, and yelled something in a different language. Seconds later, Esmeralda appeared, dressed in an apron, and mixing something in a bowl.

"Lauralye…" she replied. "What are you doing all the way over here."

"Could I stay with you for a while?" I asked. "The boss and I….well we aren't getting along right now."

Esmeralda looked down the street, and then back at me.

"Sure, as long as you need."

I carried Gustave inside a building full of gypsy children running around, a kitchen full gypsy women, and a table where the men were playing cards. Esmeralda placed the bowl down in the kitchen, and led me up the noisy stairwell. She led me down a hall on the second floor, and unlocked a door. Once inside, she shut it, and I was relieved to find it somewhat silent.

"Don't worry." she replied. "The noise level isn't always that loud. Just in the afternoon when the children are playing."

"Who lives here?" I asked, placing Gustave down on the floor.

"A few of my cousins and nephews, and their families. This is my room…there is a balcony outside with a staircase leading down to the front of the building. If you need to leave this room, I advise you to take the stairwell instead of going through the hallway."

The room was quite large, draped in colorful handmade quilts and cloth. There was a couch on the other end of the room, and a bed near a small kitchen.

"You and the child can sleep on the couch." she replied. "Make yourself at home."

I was safe, and I no longer had to worry about having to be forced into marriage. For the remainder of the day, I played quiet games with Gustave, and thought about what to do next. I wasn't sure where my life was going to lead me now, but I was certain it was going to be far away from Coney Island. When the sun began to set, Esmeralda made soup for dinner, and the three of us sat in her kitchen and quietly ate. Afterwards, I sat Gustave on the couch to help Esmeralda clean up the dishes, and that's when we heard a knock coming from the balcony. The drapes were pulled over the balcony doorway, making it impossible to see inside the apartment. I stood there at the sink, not making any sudden movements….what if it were Erik? Esmeralda approached the balcony, and peeked out the drapes, and then back at me.

"It's him.." she whispered. "Take Gustave and stay in the kitchen."

I quickly scooped up Gustave, and took him to the sink, sitting him up onto the counter. Esmeralda waited until I was settled, and then opened the balcony door. I couldn't see him, but I heard his voice.

"Esmeralda, is she here? I know she came to you…"

"Calm down, monsieur." she instructed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lauralye!" he shouted. "I've been searching all over town for her. I can't find her anywhere…..I think she has my son with her…"

Erik sounded out of breath, and petrified. I couldn't feel sorry for him, not now, not after what he did to me. I stared down at the bruises on my arm, keeping in mind what he had done to me.

"No, she's not here, monsieur. I haven't seen her in days."

"I know she came here! Please just tell me she's ok…I've been searching for hours…I need to know that she's ok…"

Esmeralda didn't give in though, and continued denying my existence within her room.

"I haven't seen her."

I heard Erik sigh.

"Well if you do see her, please give her this."

I peeked around the corner, and saw him hand an envelope to her.

"Tell her that a stupid, yet desperate man is worried about her….and the boy."

Esmeralda took the envelope out of his hands and nodded.

"I will…."

"Tell her I'm a patient man, and I can wait, wait as long as she needs. Just keep her safe, and off of the streets at night. It worries me to think of any harm coming her way. And tell her to make sure she keeps her wound clean…."

"Ok, I will."

With that, Esmeralda closed the door, and pulled the drapes back over it.

"What has he done to make you so angry?" she asked, handing me the envelope Erik had given her.

I showed her my bruised wrists, and placed them back down at my sides.

"He asked me to marry him….and when I said no, he did that to me, and locked me away in our house."

"I thought you loved him?" she questioned.

"I do, he just scared me…..his mood swings and anger….they make me afraid of him."

Esmeralda smiled.

"And months ago you thought I was joking, when I said his anger is something wicked."

"I now know that it's true…"

"Well aren't you going to open the letter?" she asked.

I glanced down at the envelope, and then back at Esmeralda.

"No, maybe later…."

Erik knew I was here….why else would he have given Esmeralda the envelope, and tell her all that stuff. I only hoped he stayed away…..stayed away and give me air and time to myself. After lying Gustave down on the couch, I covered him up, and tried to get him to sleep.

"I can't go to sleep." he cried. "Rupert isn't here."

Indeed he wasn't. Rupert was left back at our house, in his room. I should have known better than to leave him there, but wasn't thinking straight.

"He'll be fine." I said. "He's with Mr. Erik now. I'm sure he'll have lots of fun with him."

"Do you mean it?" he asked.

"Yes, now try and sleep."

I sat there with Gustave until he fell asleep, and then headed towards the balcony. I needed some air, time out of the room. Once outside, I had a seat in a lounge chair Esmeralda had sitting by the railing, and glanced at the sky. As hard as I tried to hate Erik, I couldn't help but miss him. I couldn't return to him though, not after what he did to me….then the letter…I took it out of my pocket, and opened it. After I unfolded the paper, I looked at his beautiful handwriting before attempting to read it.

"_Lauralye,_

_I was a fool for ever thinking that someone like you would want to be married to something like me. Forcing you to say "yes" was also the most selfish thing I had ever done. I don't deserve your love, your hand, or any other part of you. All I ask is that you return to me safely… I don't expect you to come running back to me, but from now until you return, if ever, I shall be waiting for you at the gates of Phantasma every night, until dawn. _

_Erik_

_Ps: Please take care of Gustave, he belongs with you more than me…"_

This letter reached my heart, but not enough to want to jump the balcony and run to the gates of Phantasma. Was I ever going to return? I didn't think so. When I grew too tired to sit out on the balcony any longer, I went back inside, and lied down beside Gustave. I had to rest up, and plan my next move. The following morning, I awoke and ate breakfast with Esmeralda and Gustave. Esmeralda left us alone, due to the fact that she had to work at the bakery. I couldn't go back to work, not just yet. I stayed in the apartment, playing games with Gustave, entertaining him until Esmeralda came home. I had decided to be nice, and start dinner, so it would be on the table when she arrived. I sat Gustave at the table, and had him draw while I boiled pasta over the stove. When Esmeralda came into the room, she handed me a letter, and Rupert. Gustave immediately jumped up in excitement, clinging the stuffed rabbit to him.

"He made it here!" he cried. "I was so worried about him."

"He was waiting outside again." she replied. "Told me to give this to you."

I ignored it, and sighed.

"Doesn't he know that I'm not here."

"Well he must not seem to care…..he has it in his mind that you're hiding up here. I told him that if I saw you though, I would give it to you."

"If he thinks I'm up here, then why do you think he doesn't try to barge in."

Esmeralda took a seat next to Gustave, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe he's giving you what you want."

"And what's that?"

"Space…"

Later that night, I tucked Gustave in bed, and found myself out on the balcony once more. I sat in the lounge chair, and opened the envelope, reading Erik's lovely words once again.

"_Lauralye,_

_Do believe me when I say that last night was the worst night of my life. I waited at the gates of Phantasma, waiting for you to come walking through the midnight fog, into my arms once again. How could I have expected you to do such a thing? I feel empty, I feel lonely, I feel lifeless without you…I even miss the boy. If you don't ever agree to come back to me, I understand one hundred percent. You deserve the best things that life has to offer, and I'm simply not one of them. When the sun came up this morning, I drug my heartbroken body home, and collapsed onto the floor. I find myself once again at the gates of Phantasma, awaiting your arrival, if ever…_

_Until we meet again _

_Erik._

_Ps: I found Rupert sitting on my piano bench, please give it back to its rightful owner. He probably misses him deeply, as deeply as I miss you.."_

I placed the letter aside, and glanced up towards the sky. Could I really find it in my heart to forgive him? No, I still had it within my heart to hate him….but god his words were so moving, so wonderful…so….Erik. I didn't give in though, and refused to go to Phantasma. Instead, I walked back inside and lied with Gustave once more. I had gone two days without him, and I could go more. I was enjoying my new life with Esmeralda. Though, the letters never stopped. Over the next few days, Esmeralda would come home from work, carrying a new one within her hand. It seemed as though Erik waited for her to arrive home, just to hand her another letter. I always waited until Gustave was in bed before opening it though. Usually they went on describing what a horrible day he had, and how his days would never be filled with sunshine without me. Then at the end of every letter, he always made sure to mention that he'd be waiting at the gates of Phantasma once again. And each and every night, I wouldn't go….. Two whole weeks had soon passed, and I had no intention of returning to him. Gustave was getting restless, and I was finding it hard to keep him entertained. I knew I could take him out to the pier, but then the thought of bumping into Erik stopped me. It was a late Friday afternoon when I saw him for the first time since that night…. Gustave was complaining about the intense heat, and so I lied him down for a nap. I stepped outside on the balcony to get some fresh air, when I noticed Esmeralda passing by down below, with Erik chasing behind her, carrying a single red rose in his hand.

"She doesn't wish to see you, monsieur." replied Esmeralda, turning around to face him.

"Please, I ache everywhere….I can't sleep, I can't eat…just please give this to her."

"I've been giving her your letters for two straight weeks. She doesn't wish to read them or see the likes of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting upstairs to make dinner."

"Please, just do one more thing for me…."

Esmeralda stopped, and faced him once more.

"Fine, but this is it."

I watched as Erik handed her the rose, and dropped to his knees.

"I'm sick….I'm very sick…I was instructed to go to the countryside to get some fresh air. It would mean the world to me if she would see me before I go… give her the rose, and ask her to meet me tonight. She'll know where."

With that, Esmeralda walked towards the front of the building, leaving Erik alone in the ally, on his knees, and clenching his chest in agony.

"Please God, let her see me….let her come to Phantasma tonight."

I walked inside, and thought about what to do. It killed me to feel for him, but it also killed me to know what I was going to do. Moments later, Esmeralda entered the room, and handed me the rose, and a letter.

"I am getting sick and tired of that man waiting for me every night at the door. I think it's about time you told him to leave you be…..he wants you to meet him tonight. He says he's sick, and wants to see you before he leaves for the country."

"I know…" I replied. "I heard him."

"He loves you…why can't you just forgive him, and move on. It's been two weeks, and he's been faithful, and begging you to return. I'm sure he's sorry."

"Being sorry doesn't forgive him for what he did…."

I then walked out to the balcony, and opened his letter.

"_Lauralye,_

_For two weeks I have been asking you for my forgiveness…I don't deserved to be forgiven. I haven't been myself since you left, and for the past few days I've become very sick. Since I despise the thought of Nadir being around at the moment, I went to the infirmary. They say It's from not eating and standing at the gates of Phantasma every night…they instructed me to go to the countryside for a while, to breath in the fresh air. I own a small cottage outside of Germany, and have decided to go. I leave in the morning, and my only wish is to see you one last time. If you don't, I can understand, but I beg for your presence…_

_Erik.."_

After reading the letter, I pressed the soft rose to my face, and inhaled its scent. Even though I missed Erik, I still couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him. It had been two weeks, and I haven't even given him a chance. If Erik was leaving, then the least I could do was see him. I waited that night until Gustave was fast asleep, and slipped out through the balcony. The night air was very humid, but not enough to make me want to turn back. Coney Island had long since closed down for the night, leaving the pier dead and silent. When I was standing across the way from the gates of Phantasma, I stopped and glanced over to see Erik's dark figure, standing there dressed in his cloak. I stood there watching him pace back and forth like an expecting father, breaking ever few seconds to grasp hold of the locked gates of his realm. Perhaps he did miss me after all… After standing there for a few minutes and watching, I took a breath and began approaching him. Once I was a few feet away, I stopped, keeping a hefty distance between us. His eyes widened at the sight of me, and he placed a hand over his heart to stop the pain. He opened his mouth to speak, but I rudely cut him off.

"Just because I came here, doesn't mean I forgive you….I don't."

The excitement in his eyes slowly died, and he paused before speaking.

"And I don't expect you to."

"So you're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes, for a while. I have to get better."

"What about Phantasma?" I asked. "What will you do with that until you return?"

"I hired a few freaks to watch over it, and send me my share of the money made. Half of it of course, shall be sent over to you…"

"Erik…you don't.."

"No…" he replied, cutting in. "I don't have to do anything, but I am…You will take the money, and like it."

I didn't say anything more, what could I say?

"How are your bruises?" he asked. "gone I suppose?"

I glanced down at my wrists, and nodded.

"I shouldn't have done that…"

I cut in.

"I'm not here to discuss what happened that night."

"I know I let you down….I promised you that I would never hurt you again, and yet I did…"

He tried to reach out and touch my cheek, but I backed away from him. He then slowly pulled away his arm, as if I had slapped him.

"You're right, I don't deserve to ever touch you again. What can I say? I'm a monster….I don't deserve love, especially yours. Do you believe in forgiveness?"

I glanced up at him, making eye contact for the first time that night.

"I do, but in your case, I don't know. You promised not to hurt me, and yet you did. I only wonder if I forgive you, would you do it again?"

Erik paused for a few moments, and opened his mouth, when I stopped him.

"Don't answer that, it's hypothetical."

"Do you believe in time?" he then asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Then come with me, not as my lover, but as a friend. I do miss the boy ever so much. We could spend time together, just the three of us, in the woods. You'd like that…"

I shook my head.

"No, I can't. I know you would only try to force marriage on me again….and with me in the woods, with no escape…who knows what you…"

"I would do nothing!" he replied, cutting in.

He got down to his knees, and began to beg me.

"Please…" he cried. "I promise….I promise not to do anything. I'm very sick, just please give me this…give me your time, your company….give us time."

"There is no us…" I said. "Not anymore."

"Then give me one last chance….please. After all I've done for you, can't you think of the goodness within me…please."

"No, I can't."

"Then let me take the boy with me…" he begged. "At least give me that…"

I paused…this I couldn't deny him…Gustave was his son to begin with.

"Please Lauralye, he's my son. Please let me take him to the country with me."

I nodded, and gave in.

"Ok, I'll bring him tomorrow."

"To the train station, at dawn."

"Ok."

And with that, I walked off into the night. When I arrived home, to my surprise, Gustave was up waiting for me.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I went to see Mr. Erik. You're going to be taking a trip with him in the morning."

"Where to?" he asked.

"The Countryside."

Gustave's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You mean we're going on a trip? This will be so fun! We can go exploring!"

I stopped him.

"Not me, just you and Mr. Erik."

The excitement left his eyes.

"I don't want to go then."

"But you must."

Gustave crossed his arms in anger, and turned away.

"Not without you. I'm not going!"

"I already told him I was bringing you to the train station."

"I'm not going!" he yelled. "Not without you!"

"So I have to go?" I questioned. "Is that what you want?"

Gustave nodded, and I wiped his tears away.

"We're a family…" he cried. "And we must stick together."

Was he right? God what have I gotten myself into. I stayed by his side for the remainder of the night, packing his and my things together. In the early morning, I said goodbye to Esmeralda and thanked her for letting me stay. I walked with Gustave to the train station, carrying our things with me. When we arrived, Erik was standing on the platform, glancing at his pocket watch. Now that the sun was coming up, I could see him more clearly, and he indeed looked deathly ill. His skin was very pale, and he was extremely thin. He smiled at Gustave, and helped me with the bags.

"How have you been, my boy?" he asked, staring down at Gustave. "I've missed you."

"Good, mother has been taking great care of me." he replied.

Erik's eyes met with mine, giving off as small smile.

"Has she now? Well let's get on the train then."

"Mother is coming too."

Once again, Erik's gaze met with mine, before going back to Gustave.

"Why don't you get on the train and take a seat. I'll be right there….I need a moment alone with Lauralye…"

Gustave did as he was told, and walked through the door of the train car. Once we were alone, Erik stood boldly beside me.

"You don't need to come….I know you don't want to. I'll manage with the boy myself."

"No." I argued. "Gustave wanted me to come."

Just then, Erik began to violently cough, causing him to turn away and grasp his chest. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, and placed it over his mouth as the coughing continued.

"Are you ok?" I asked, trying not to sound as if I cared too much.

As his coughing continued, he nodded, and wiped his mouth. Once his episode was over, he took a few breaths, before trying to continue our conversation.

"You're very sick." I said. "It's best if I came….to keep Gustave company. You need to rest anyway."

"If you're sure." he replied.

Our conversation was then cut short, by the sounding of the train whistle, and the conductor screaming "All Aboard!"

"You're sure?" asked Erik one final time.

I nodded, and boarded the train with him, taking my final step off of Coney Island ground, bound for another journey with Erik, the only man on earth I couldn't loath….if only I had known what I was getting myself into….

* * *

**Ok…another journey is on! More to come soon! Let me know what you think…thanks everyone! **


	28. Bonding Behind My Back

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter everyone….**

* * *

I found myself sitting on that train….why had I decided to go? I was in fact only there for Gustave's sake….wasn't I? I was sitting there, against the window, staring over at Erik. Gustave was sitting beside me, his head on my lap, napping peacefully. Erik's head was leaned to the side of his seat, holding his handkerchief to the side of his mouth as he coughed on and off.

"You should drink something." I suggested. "It would make your throat feel better."

Without saying a word, Erik reached under his seat for his bag, and took out one of his sleeping pills.

"I'm going to take one of these, and catch up on my sleep."

After placing it into his mouth, and swallowing, he leaned his head back up against his seat and closed his eyes. I sat there for the remainder of the day, watching him cough in his sleep, and choke on his own saliva. As mad as I was at him, it still worried me to watch him do so. Then guilt began overtaking my mind…..if I hadn't left, would Erik even be sick? Because of me he had stopped eating, because of me, he waited at the gates of Phantasma every night….No, I couldn't do this to my myself…it wasn't my fault…right? When night fell, Gustave awoke, and crawled into my arms.

"Mother…"

He was being too loud, and was sure to wake Erik.

"Shh…be quiet." I softly replied. "Mr. Erik is sleeping."

"When are we going to get there?" he asked in a whisper.

"Soon, maybe tomorrow night."

Just then, Erik opened his eyes in one swift movement, and began gasping for air…he was sweating, and looked as if he had just woken from a bad dream.

"You don't look so good Mr. Erik…" said Gustave. "You look like you just had a nightmare…"

Once again, Erik began to violently cough, and he immediately covered his mouth with his handkerchief.

"I did have a bad dream." he choked.

Gustave then crawled out of my lap, and over to Erik's. He then lied his head into Erik's chest, and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Erik." he replied. "Dreams can't hurt you….isn't that what you told me?"

I wasn't sure that Erik knew what to do….the child was embracing his body ever so tenderly, and Erik just sat there, arms stretched out as if he didn't want to touch him. Soon Gustave's eyes were closed again, and he drifted off to sleep in Erik's lap. Erik looked up at me, as if trying to ask me what to do without asking me.

I smiled.

"Hold him."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?"

I nodded.

Erik's arms then slowly closed against Gustave's body, pressing him closer to his chest. We were both awake, and staring at each other in an awkward silence….should I talk to him?

"You should sleep." he replied, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm not tired, I'll sleep once we get to the cottage."

"I think you'll love it there…" he began. "It really is nice. There's a creek outback, and town is only a short distance away."

"How big is it?" I asked.

"Well it has a kitchen, a living room, a back room where I work, and a second floor with four bedrooms. I've only been there twice, but love it all the same."

"What do you mean "only twice?" I asked.

"Well I was born there, and lived there until I was about seven….then I returned for a short while after my mother's passing."

"How did your mother die?"

"I'm actually not sure. I received a letter stating that she died, and was buried. I returned to have the deed placed over in my name. I've been paying off the mortgage ever since…."

I yawned, and leaned my head against my seat. Once again, I heard Erik's voice beckoning me to sleep.

"Really, Lauralye, you should sleep. I'll watch over the boy until you wake…."

Sleep was beginning to sound better and better. I yawned once more, and slowly closed my eyes, quickly slipping into a deep sleep. Things were definitely different between Erik and I…..it was as if he had kept his promise, his promise not to bother me. For the next few days, we sat there on that train, only saying a few words to each other every now and then. He didn't touch me, and I didn't touch him….we were friends if that….it was strange, it felt strange and it was indeed strange. It was strange to know that I made love to this man sitting across from me, and to know that we were now nothing more than acquaintances… By the time we arrived in Germany, I had heard enough of Erik's coughing and choking to last a lifetime. Even though I was angry with him, I still hoped the fresh country air would make him well again. Once we were off the train, Gustave's excitement seemed to grow. He wanted to run, he wanted to explore, but I wouldn't let him wander.

"We'll go exploring when we get settled at the cottage." I replied, pulling him close to me.

Erik had gathered our bags up, something I was willing to do….but he wouldn't let me.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"To the stables to fetch Cesar…"

Cesar? I thought….who was Cesar?

The stables were right beside the train station. As we wandered inside, I kept Gustave close to me. The stables were full of horses, horses that were locked up in pens with the names of their owners engraved on the gates. At the last pen in the darkest corner of the stable, there was a beautiful black stallion standing there. On the gate the name "Cesar" was engraved on it, along with Erik's name right below it.

"This horse belongs to you?" I questioned.

Erik opened the pen, and slowly approached the tall animal, petting its mane ever so gently.

"Yes, it's been a few years since I've been here, but the keepers take him out everyday for exercise."

It seemed as though the horse knew who Erik was right away, and began licking his arm.

"He seems to like you." I said, smiling at the creature.

"Yes, I saved him you know." he began. "They bred Cesar only to sell him off for glue. I was at an auction the last time I was here, and posted the highest bid in order to save him. The patrons weren't too happy, but I couldn't let them destroy such a beautiful creature."

I stepped closer to Erik, and slowly reached out my hand.

"Could I?" I asked.

When my hand was close to Cesar's muzzle, he backed away like a frightened dog. Erik turned to me, and took my hand in his. This had been the first time we made contact in over three weeks….and the coldness from his flesh sent a jolt to my heart….have I missed his touch that much?

"Now Cesar…" he began, stepping closer to the horse. "This is a friend….she's very nice."

And just like that, Erik placed my hand on Cesar's soft muzzle. After a few moments, Cesar moved closer to my hand, licking it gently.

"Well then, let's get saddled."

Was Erik serious? We were going to ride Cesar to the cottage?

"Cesar is taking us to the cottage?" I asked.

Erik threw a saddle onto Cesar's back, and began strapping our bags to it.

"Of course, you can't get to it by any other means of transportation. It's back in the woods…"

Erik then motioned me to step towards him…..oh dear god…what was I getting myself into. He placed my hand on the saddle, and then in one swift motion, lifted me up onto it. I swung my leg over the other side, and glanced back down at him. He then lifted Gustave up to me, and placed him in front of my lap.

"This is fun!" shouted Gustave, grabbing hold of the saddle.

Lastly, Erik boosted himself up, and sat behind me, taking the reins in his hands, and placing a firm grip around me.

"Hold on tightly now." he instructed.

And with that, we were off. Cesar started out slow, but once we entered the woods, Erik had him pick up the pace. Erik wasn't kidding, when he told me that his cottage was in the woods. There definitely wasn't any other way to get to his cottage besides foot or horseback. The dirt trails were so narrow, that any carriage attempting to go back here would become stuck…. Gustave laughed the whole way, especially when Cesar jumped over fallen trees and narrow creeks. When we made it there, Erik was right….the cottage was beyond beautiful. It was everything he described. It was a beautiful two floored cottage, painted a dark brown color. The paint had long since faded, making it obvious that it had been here a while. There were trimmed rose bushes on either side of the front door, and had a stone walkway that lead from the creek all the way to the front door. Behind the cottage was a tire swing hanging from one of the trees, and a small stable where Cesar would sleep. It was perfect, everything was perfect, and I loved it. Erik jumped off first, and helped Gustave down. Once he was free, he ran over to the tire swing, and began playing….

"Let me help you down." replied Erik, lending me a hand.

He placed both his arms under mine, and lifted me up, and down against him. I glanced up at his masked face, smiling at him, happy that I had decided to come.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked.

"What about Gustave?" I asked, glancing over at the swing.

"Let him play, he'll be fine."

Erik untied our bags from off of Cesar, and led me to the front door. When we were inside, I was met with darkness.

"Hold on one second." he replied, approaching the window.

Once Erik pulled back the drapes that were covering the window, my eyes widened to such beauty. I was standing in the main room, taking in every aspect of the cottage. The walls were painted a light plum color, there was a red couch sitting against the wall, a red arm chair sitting across from it, and a fireplace on the opposite wall.

"Let me give you the tour." he replied in a friendly tone.

"This is the main room….somewhere I hardly ever spend any time in."

"It's beautiful." I said.

"It's where my mother used to spend most of her time. She would always sit in that arm chair, reading or knitting…..nothing for me of course…anyway…"

I could hear the pain in Erik's voice, the pain of bad memories, but that didn't stop the tour. He led me into the kitchen which was also extremely beautiful. There was a stove, an ice box, a sink, a tiled kitchen table, and a beautiful chandelier that hung directly over it.

"It's beautiful." I replied.

"I usually ate my meals in my room….if any. I wasn't aloud to eat in the kitchen with my mother…..mostly because I had to remove my mask in order to eat. It disgusted her…."

"You'll eat every meal in here." I said. "I won't have it any other way.."

I saw a small smile escape his lips, as he led me down the hall to a larger room with a piano in it. There were shelves and shelves of books on every wall, and a couch placed right beside a wooden desk.

"This is my study, mostly where I spend all my time. You're welcomed to any book in here….just stay away from my music."

Beside the room, was a spiral staircase, that led up to the second floor. He opened the first room on the right, and led me in. There was a bed, and a wardrobe closet beside a window…nothing extravagant, just plain.

"This will be your room…..does it suit you?"

"Yes." I replied. "It's very nice."

Erik then led me to a door right beside my room. It was the same, a bed, a window and a wardrobe closet.

"This is Gustave's…"

He then led me to the other side, opening a door that had Erik's name childishly engraved upon its wood. He didn't open it, and just pointed to the door.

"And this is my room. There's a bathroom down the other end of the hall….any more questions?"

"You're not going to show me your room?" I asked.

"I'd prefer not to….it's simply a dreaded mess."

There was a door right next to his, with a painted white door…..what was in there?

"What's in that room?" I asked.

"That…" he began. "Is my mother's old room. It's completely off limits…."

"Why?" I asked. "Isn't it empty? didn't you clean it out when she died?"

Erik shook his head.

"No, I was forbidden to ever enter her room when she was living, and therefore I haven't ever stepped into it….even after her death. Everything is how she left it…..and it will always stay that way."

I approached the door, and reached out for the knob, only to find that it was locked.

"Doesn't it make you curious?" I asked.

Erik immediately snatched my hand off the knob, and pulled me away from the door.

"Just do as I say, and stay away from the door! Is that understood?"

I nodded.

Erik began to violently cough again, this time weakening at the knees.

"I'm going to lie down…." he replied. "I feel weak…"

And with that, Erik slipped away into his room, closing the door behind him. It was around lunch time, and so I decided to prepare Gustave and Erik something to eat. Once I was down in the kitchen, I opened a bag that Erik had brought along, to find it full of food. I began putting the canned goods into the cabinets, and the drinks into the ice box. Once the bag was empty, I decided to make Gustave a peanut butter sandwich. As I was making it, I glanced out the kitchen window to notice that he was still swinging on the tire swing, with Cesar grazing a few feet away. Once I had Gustave's lunch sitting on the table, I tapped on the window, getting his attention.

"Come inside and eat your lunch." I replied.

"Ok mother…" he shouted, jumping off of the moving swing.

Seconds later, he was inside, and at the table, staring down at his sandwich.

"Something wrong?" I asked, pouring him a glass of lemonade.

"It's not right…" he whined.

"What's not right?" I asked. "I thought you loved peanut butter."

"I do, it's just that it's not the way Mr. Erik makes it for me…..yours is different."

"How so?" I asked.

"Mr. Erik cuts the crust off my sandwiches, and cuts it diagonally down the center…like a triangle."

"And when did he do this?" I asked, my mind full of curiosity.

"When you were sick a few weeks ago…"

I took the sandwich away, and placed it on the counter to cut the crust off. Erik had been bonding with Gustave after all…..and in the kindest of ways….he took the patients to make Gustave his meals, and the way he wanted them presented to him. After cutting off the crust, and slicing the sandwich diagonally, I sat it back in front of him.

"There, how's that?"

Gustave smiled.

"Like the way Mr. Erik makes it."

This made me curious…..

"What else did Mr. Erik do for you while I was sick?" I asked.

Gustave picked up the sandwich, and placed a piece of it into his mouth.

"Lots of things….he treated me to a snack before dinner, cut the crust off my sandwiches, taught me magic tricks, tucked me in, and told me a bedtime story…"

I smiled.

"Did he now? Better than my stories about Rupert?" I asked.

"Not better than yours…" he said. "But they were good stories…"

I turned to begin making Erik lunch, when I heard him coughing from in his room.

"Is Mr. Erik going to be ok?" asked Gustave. "He doesn't sound very good."

"I think so." I said. "He's just sick….and needs some rest."

I quickly threw together some toast and lemonade and walked up the stairs to bring it to his room. When I was standing on the outside of his door, I faintly knocked, awaiting his permission to enter.

"Who is it?" he coughed.

"Me. I brought you something to drink."

"Just leave it at the door, I'll get it later…."

I wasn't going to have this…..yes I might have been mad at him, but he wasn't going to turn my help away. Without another word, I opened the door, and entered. Indeed the room was a mess…. Music sheets covered the floor, and his desk was covered in paper, and quills. The room was very dark, except for a small stream of sunlight coming from the window. The walls were plastered in beautiful drawings, drawings of buildings, or landmarks, and people….. His bed was also beautiful….it was a black carriage, a carriage that's wheels had been removed, and the top of it had large black drapes covering the outside of it, giving him privacy….inside, Erik removed the seats and replaced it with a mattress…. I approached the side of it, and glanced inside to see him lying there, coughing his head off, his mask lying at his side.

"Erik…"

His eyes immediately shot open, and turned to face me, angry that I had entered the room.

"I thought I told you to leave it at the door!"

His anger was cut off by another violent cough…

"You need something to drink….I may be angry with you, but I won't stand for your stubbornness."

"I'm not stubborn!" replied Erik, ripping the glass of lemonade out of my hands.

His anger was back, and too soon…..he jumped out of bed, and pushed me against the wall.

"I told you to leave me alone! Can't you ever listen to me!"

"Why can't you ever accept my help! You can't just say thank you, can you? You always have to take things a step further! I thought you wanted me here? I came didn't I?"

"Only for the boy's sake!" he yelled. "You can't stand to be in my presence for more than five seconds!"

"Because of your anger!" I shouted.

"What about my face!" he shouted, pointing to his disfigurement. "That must make you hate me!"

"I don't hate you! Why would I! I love you!"

"Right, that's why you ran from me! You made my heart ache! You….you…you!"

"What? I what? I do nothing but love you?"

"Oh really? You sure have a funny way of showing it!" he shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I feed you, care for you…I.."

"You run away from me! And take my son with you!"

"You treat him like garbage, and yet you cut the crust off his sandwiches behind my back…is it so hard to show him affection when I'm around?"

"What else was I to do!"

"Are you afraid I'll take him away from you again?" I was shouting at the top of my lungs, and Erik's anger was growing as each second passed. He pinned me against the wall, his grip lightened on my arm so not to cause any bruises…..

"You wouldn't dare…" he sneered.

"Your grip is light this time…" I said. "Are you being careful….are you afraid to hurt me, afraid that I'd run again!"

"Enough! Enough with your mouth!"

"Or what!" I screamed. "What? What will you do?"

"I'll! I'll…..oh! You!"

He let go of me, and turned away, gripping the window.

"You'll what…kill me!" I screamed…. "Is that it? Is that what you wanted to say?"

He didn't answer, causing me to become even angrier.

"Answer me! Answer me!"

He didn't face, me and only mumbled one word….

"The boy…."

Just then, I heard a whimper, and turned to see Gustave standing at the doorway in tears.

"Gustave…"

He didn't say a word, and ran down the stairs, sobbing.

"Are you happy now…" I heard Erik reply.

"Don't blame all this on me!"

"Why do you think I stopped…" he replied. "Why did you think I turned away!"

I left Erik, and ran down the stairs….I had to find him…I had to explain to Gustave, explain that I didn't mean for this to happen. I chased after him into the woods, searching for him, screaming for him to stop…..

"Gustave! Please stop!" I shouted. "Let me explain!"

I had ran so deep into the woods, that I lost track of where I came from, or where I was going. I passed waterfalls, ran into thorn bushes, up hill and down….then I passed those same waterfalls again. I was lost, completely lost on where to go, or where to turn. I was running in one big circle, and had been doing so for hours. Where was Gustave? And why wouldn't he answer me? Was he just as lost as I was? It was then that I turned my direction, and headed towards a fallen tree…I climbed over it, cutting my calf in doing so. Once I was almost done climbing over it, I jumped down to the ground below, only to have the ground cave in and for me to fall through. On my way down, I landed on my back, and my shoulder hit a large rock, causing it to become dislocated. I knew something was broke on me….as soon as I landed I heard a crack…. I screamed in agony, and lied there, looking at where I fell from. Where was I? I was in a hole, but not just any hole, I had fallen into a well, our drinking well. I was lying in a few inches of cold ground water, and glancing up towards the sky. If I was in the well, then I couldn't be too far away from the cottage…. Just then, I saw a head pop over the hole, only to realize that it was Gustave. He was muddy, and covered in dirt from head to toe, but he was alive…

"Mother!" he cried. "What happened?"

"I…I fell in here. I can't get up."

"I'll get you out…" he replied, swinging one foot over the side of the hole.

I shouted for him to stop….

"No! don't come in here! If you get stuck down here, then I won't be able to get out. Do you know where the cottage is?" I asked.

Gustave shook his head.

"No, I'm scared, I don't know where home is…"

"Then keep watch…" I instructed. "Stay where you are and watch to see if anyone comes by."

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Yes…." I said. "I can't move, my shoulder is injured….maybe more…"

"I'll keep watch over you…" he replied. "I won't leave.."

I lied there, hoping that someone would find us soon. Night was falling, and the temperature was dropping quickly….. And in my mind, my body screamed for Erik…. Did he even know we were gone? Was he out searching for us? After the anger I had shown him, I wouldn't expect him to be…..my only chance of survival now, was Gustave….I only wondered how long I would lie there…helpless and alone…

* * *

**Another chapter up! Thanks again everyone for the ideas…..great minds think alike! I thank everyone of my faithful readers and reviewers!**


	29. Hell Spawned Demon

**Nothing much to say, except enjoy the chapter! Oh and I know that it's not possible to take a train from Coney Island to Germany. I just thought it be something cool to do….my own impossible creation! Thanks again guys…**

* * *

I layed there in that well, staring up at the sky, watching as it became darker and darker. Soon night would be here, and I wasn't sure how I was going to survive more hours of pain. Gustave never left my side though, and stayed at the opening of the well, keeping an eye out for any one passing by. Just as night began to fall, I began to hear the sound of far distant hooves, galloping through the woods.

"Mother….someones out there!" shouted Gustave.

"Scream for them, Gustave!" I begged.

Gustave did as he was told, and shouted for help. I could no longer hear the galloping….had they passed without hearing Gustave? I began to cry, when all of a sudden, the galloping began getting closer, and closer…..they were coming this way after all! Moments later, Gustave left the opening of the well, causing me to become frightened. I had told him to stay, and he was leaving.

"Gustave! Come back! don't go into the woods!"

The galloping came to a halt, and I became relieved when I heard Erik's voice approaching the well.

"She's where?" he questioned.

Moments later, Erik's masked face was glaring into the well, holding a lit lantern above his head.

"Oh dear god, Lauralye, are you alright?"

I tried to answer, but Gustave answered for me.

"She hurt her shoulder."

"Can you stand up?" asked Erik.

"No…" I replied. "I can't move."

Erik disappeared for a few moments, returning with the end of a rope. He tied the end of it into a lasso, and lowered it down to me.

"Slip that over your waist." he instructed. "I'll pull you up."

Once the rope was in my grasp, I took the end of it, and slipped my legs into the lasso, pulling it up over my waist. Erik then gently tightened the lasso part of it around my body, and stood to his feet.

"I'm going to get Cesar to pull you up slowly…..it might hurt, but only for a few seconds. Erik had tied the other end of the rope, to Cesar's saddle. When I was ready, he motioned Cesar to start walking out towards the woods. As he did, I was lifted up off the wet ground, causing an agonizing pain to locate within my dislocated shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, glancing back into the well.

"My shoulder is dislocated…." I cried. "It hurts."

"You're almost here."

Once I was at the top of the well, Erik gently got a hold of me, and lifted me up into his warm arms.

"Let's get you home…." he instructed. "You need medical attention."

I had expected Erik to lift me up onto Cesar, but he carried me by foot, and let Gustave ride on the saddle. As he was walking me back to the cottage, I heard him mumble something about why he had to carry me instead of riding on Cesar….something about keeping my arm still… It was only a ten minute walk home, and once we arrived, Erik locked Cesar in the stable. Afterwards, he carried me inside, and instructed Gustave to get washed up. I had expected Erik to lay me down in my room, but he carried me to his instead. He pulled back the drapes that hung over his carriage bed, and lied me down on the soft mattress that was inside it. He disappeared for a few moments, to gather some things, and reappeared, climbing into the carriage as well, pulling the drapes back over it. We were now in complete darkness, and I couldn't see a thing….not even him.

"Just a moment." he replied…

And in that moment, I heard the flicker of a match, and for him to reach above his head to lit a small lantern that was hanging on the ceiling of the carriage. The light coming from the lantern wasn't very bright, but it gave off just enough light for Erik to see what needed to be done.

"That's better, right?" he asked, kneeling over me, and holding a pair of scissors towards the bottom of my blouse.

"What are you doing?" I questioned in agony. "Why am I in your bed?"

"Well, there's more privacy in here than in your bed. I wouldn't want Gustave seeing what I have to do to you….just incase he comes in here after getting a bath. The drapes allow no one to see inside."

Without another word, he began cutting away my blouse, being gentle around my dislocated shoulder. Once every piece of the clothing was off my abdomen, he set it aside, and continued. I was waiting for him to go to my shoulder, but instead, I felt his cold fingers running over the sides of my ribs…..why did that hurt so bad?

"Looks like you busted a rib or two." he began. "Probably from the fall…"

As his fingers continued to touch them, I gasped in pain from the agony being released from them.

"Could you stop touching them now?"

"You had me worried to pieces…"

Ugh this wasn't the time or place to start this….here I was lying there with a dislocated shoulder, and all he was worried about was how worried I had him.

"Could we talk about this later?" I groaned.

"Are you really in that much pain?" he asked in a sarcastic tone…

"Look at me!" I shouted

A small smile formed across his malformed lips, and held a wooden spoon to my lips.

"Alright….I'll continue without another word."

"What's that?" I asked, glancing at the spoon.

"Clamp down on this…"

"Why?"

I knew his patients were growing thin with me….he tried to control it though, by taking a breath before answering me in a sturdy tone.

"Because what I'm about to do to you is not going to tickle…"

I did as he said, and opened my mouth. He placed the wooden rod of the spoon between my teeth, and told me to clamp down on it. He then slid my legs in-between his, and leaned over me, pressing one hand down on my un harmed shoulder, and the other hand gently on my dislocated one. I turned my head to the side, glancing at his hand that was lying up against my dislocation…..I wanted to watch what he was going to do, but he turned my head back towards him.

"Look at me…" he instructed softly. "This is going to be over in a few seconds…..are you ready?"

My shoulder was in pain, but I knew it was going to be feeling even worse within a few seconds. I closed my eyes, and nodded….

"OK, when I count to three, it's going to be all over….ready, one…two.."

And that's when I felt it….I screamed as his weight pressed down onto my dislocation, popping my shoulder back into place. He outsmarted me…he didn't wait until the count of three….I bit down into the spoon, groaning in agony as the uncomfortable pain swirled around my arm…. Erik then took the spoon out of my mouth, and set it aside.

"There, all done." I heard him reply.

"You could have waited until the count of three…" I argued.

"Well if I would have waited until after three, you would have flinched because you knew it was coming. That could have made popping it back into place more difficult…."

I lied there, letting him dress me in a nightgown. Afterwards, he gently slipped my arm into a sling, and rested it on my chest.

"You'll be good as new in a week or so….until then you can rest in here….it's more comfortable….that is unless sleeping beside me makes you uncomfortable…"

Was I still angry at him? How could I be? If it weren't for him, I'd still be trapped out in the well…. My thoughts were cut short again, by the sound of his terrible coughing. He shouldn't have been out wandering the woods for me….the cold air could have made him sicker than he already was. He turned away from me, and placed his handkerchief at the opening of his mouth. This time when he removed it, I noticed droplets of blood stained into it. When he noticed that I had seen it, he stuck it into his pocket, pretending as if there wasn't anything wrong.

"Erik…"

He turned to me, cleaning up from helping out with my injuries.

"Thank you…" I replied.

"Don't thank me, you would have done the same for me…"

Once he finished cleaning up his utensils, he opened the drape and stepped out.

"I shall return shortly…..I'm going to tuck Gustave into bed."

I lied there, waiting in the candle light for Erik to return. I had begun to drift into a dreamless slumber, only to awake when I felt movement within the covers. I opened my eyes, to find Erik crawling in beside me, wearing a loose white shirt, and trousers. He wasn't wearing his wig, or mask, and for the first time in a while, his appearance didn't frighten me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Exhausted.."

"Well then, seems as though we're both sharing the same feeling."

I smiled.

"I've realized something…"

"What?"

"I'm not mad at you anymore….what you did today was extremely courageous. You saved my life…."

"It's nothing you wouldn't have done for me…."

"You've done more than enough things for me…and I want to ask you something.."

"Anything…" he replied.

I wasn't sure why I was doing this, but something inside me, told me that it should be done.

"How can I ever repay you? What do you want from me?"

Erik scooted his body closer to mine, and touched my cheek with his hand.

"You ask something of me, that you already know."

I paused….marriage? Is that what he meant…The expression on my face gave away the anxiety I was feeling.

"I'm not talking about marriage…..I've given up on that simple thought….I'm talking about love….You asked me what you could give in return for my favors, and all I ask is your love."

"But you do get that from me….all the time."

His cold fingers embraced my cheek ever so gently, and I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"No, my love….I'm not talking about the friendly love you give me….I'm talking about a woman's undying passion towards a man….that is all I ask of you."

Erik stopped himself, rewording his request to make it sound more appropriate.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't be asking this of you. You came here on your own free will, and yet here I am trying to force you into something once again. You're right, I don't deserve anything…..you must excuse my anger, I'm only the way I am because I never had to deal with real love before."

I reached my good hand out to his distorted face, and wiped away the tears that were silently falling.

"Erik, I do love you, with all my heart. I know I haven't shown you passion in a while, but you frightened me…..your anger frightens me. I like you the way you're acting now. You're a man, and deserve all the love the world has to offer….the love you never got."

He pressed my hand to his cheek with his own hand, and cried….

"You mean the love I don't deserve…..your love."

"I want you to prove to me that you can be the man I love." I said. "I want you to accept my passionate love, and use that to stop the hatred dwelling within your heart. If you can slowly prove this to me, then each day, my love for you shall grow…."

"I've never thought you'd give me another chance….but then again you're an angel sent from heaven…"

"I'd do anything to see the man I love come out of all that hatred within you.."

Erik clamped my hand to his mouth, and pressed a kiss to it.

"I swear to try my hardest, my love. You will see….Erik will try his best."

"And if this is true, then each day you'll be rewarded by my love."

"How so?" he asked. "How will I know?"

"Because each day that goes by, you shall receive what I think you deserve…."

"And what's the highest reward I can receive?" he asked.

I smiled, and slowly pulled my hand away from him.

"Wouldn't you like to know…..you have a long way to go before that happens."

"Then I shall wait patiently…..I have all the time in the world."

"Well then, I shall see you in the morning, my love…."

Erik then rolled over, and began drifting into a dreamless slumber…..I lay there, smiling, falling asleep to the thought of how long Erik could last in this competition….would he really accept my true love for good? I was ready for this challenge to begin, what I wasn't ready for, were the events that would take place the following day…

I didn't sleep great that night, but as good as I could with a hurt shoulder. I awoke the following morning, to find Erik's side of the bed completely empty. I gently sat up, and slipped into a dress that Erik had set out on the night table for me. After placing my arm back into the sling, I walked down stairs to hear Gustave's voice coming from the kitchen. I could smell the strong scent of cinnamon and oranges fermenting into the hallway. When I appeared from around the corner, what I saw melted my heart….Gustave was sitting on the counter, and Erik was teaching him how to peel an orange. I smiled, and stood silently watching them take the peeled oranges, and press them into orange juice. When Gustave noticed me, he wailed happily.

"Mother, Mr. Erik and I are making orange juice."

"And it looks like you're doing a great job." I said.

Erik glanced over his shoulder at me, before washing his hands in the sink and turning to face me.

"Did you get dressed alright?" he asked, drying his boney hands on his white shirt.

"Yes, I did."

Erik approached the table, and pulled out a chair.

"Well then, please join us for breakfast. The boy and I made French toast and fresh orange juice, I hope that's alright."

I sat down, and Erik pushed me in.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

Gustave jumped into an open seat beside me, and poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Gustave."

Erik then placed a stack of the French toast in front of me, and picked up my fork and knife to cut them for me.

"Erik, you don't have to do that…" I said.

He kissed the back of my head gently, and continued cutting my breakfast up for me.

"Nonsense, my love…." he replied. "You can't possibly do it yourself, not with the condition your shoulder is in."

Once he was finished, he handed me my fork and approached Gustave. I had never expected to see Erik take a liking to him so much, but it seemed as though time had changed things. Erik went for Gustave's fork and knife, when the boy stopped him.

"I want to cut my own food…" he whined.

"I trusted you to do that last time, and you only made a mess."

"I won't make a mess this time Mr. Erik, I promise."

I was waiting for Erik's anger to come out, but instead, he took a breath and tried to reason with the boy.

"I'll tell you what, let's do it together."

Gustave smiled.

"Alright."

Erik then stood behind Gustave's chair, placed the fork and knife within the boy's hands, and placed his over his. Erik then took Gustave's hands, and began cutting into the stack of French toast that was on his plate.

"There, all done, and no mess" said Erik, placing down the knife.

I had expected Erik to sit down and eat as well, but he didn't. He walked over to the counter, and stood there, back facing us, drinking a glass of orange juice, mask placed on the counter top.

"Erik, please join us…" I begged. "There's plenty of food for you as well."

"You know that I can't….not while the boy….you know what I mean."

His voice was calm, but I could still hear the pain within it. I knew he wanted to join us, but couldn't, not without his mask. Thankfully though, Gustave shoved his breakfast down his throat to get outside faster. He finished eating, and got up to leave, when Erik's voice called for him.

"Gustave, clear your spot at the table."

Gustave paused for a moment, and turned back to take his plate and glass to the sink. How did Erik know he hadn't cleared his spot? His back was turned towards us….Once Gustave placed his dishes in the sink, he turned to Erik and waited for his permission to leave.

"May I be excused now?" he questioned.

Erik kept his back turned, as he answered him.

"Yes, thank you for the help this morning."

Gustave then turned to me.

"Can I go outside and play on the swing?"

I nodded.

"Yes, just don't go any farther than the stable."

Once Gustave disappeared out the door, Erik turned around, and took a seat across from me, laying his mask beside him on the table.

"You think your face will scare him…" I replied. "I can sense what you're feeling."

Erik glanced up from his plate, and began to cut his French toast.

"I can't show him." he replied. "I can't….he doesn't have to see what I really look like."

"That's your choice."

I ended the conversation, due to the fact that I was begging to make him uncomfortable. I sat there, eating my breakfast, and watching him eat his.

"How do you feel?" I asked. "Your coughing was terrible last night."

"I hope that didn't keep you up."

"Never…" I said. "It just worries me."

"You shouldn't worry about me…" he protested. "I can take care of myself, always have. I'm sure the fresh air will make me well by next week."

"What are you planning on doing today?" I questioned.

"Working on my music."

"I thought you came out here to rest and get fresh air?"

"I am. Writing and creating music relaxes me."

I rose to my feet, and took away Erik's empty plate. I tried to fill the sink up with water, but Erik stopped me.

"I'll wash the dishes…." he replied. "You rest."

"No, you made breakfast, it's the least I can do…"

"Your trying to win an unbeatable battle…."

I smiled…

"You're not going to let me help you, are you?"

"Not one bit. Go outside and get some fresh air, I'll join you later when I finish up my music."

It seemed as though my Erik had finally returned, I only hoped he was here to stay. Before leaving, I approached the sink, and placed my hand over his cheek, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Afterwards, he smiled at me, and turned back towards the sink.

"Was that a reward, my love?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess I'm doing good then."

"Yes, you are."

"Well run along and get some fresh air. I'll join you as soon as I can."

I did as I was told, and went outside. Gustave was twirling himself around on the tire swing, and laughing.

"Mother, come and push me…." he begged.

I glanced back at the kitchen window, and saw Erik staring at me….he then waved his hand, motioning me to go on. I pushed Gustave with my good hand, causing him to laugh even harder. When I glanced back at the window, Erik was no longer standing there….he must have moved onto his study. I stood there for a long while, pushing Gustave on the swing, laughing and enjoying the day's warm weather. Around lunch time, Gustave began to grow tired, and I thought it was a good time to put him down for a nap. He sat there on the tire swing, yawning, and rubbing his eyes.

"Come on buddy." I replied. "Let's go inside…..it's time you took a nap."

"Can we come back outside later?" he asked.

"Of course, and perhaps Mr. Erik will join us."

I walked Gustave inside, and tucked him in bed. After closing his room door, I wandered down to Erik's study and stood in the doorway, watching him write away on a sheet of parchment.

"Working hard?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He placed down his quill, and glanced over at me.

"Almost done." he replied. "Where's the boy?"

"I put him down for a nap….when he wakes up perhaps we could take a nice afternoon walk in the woods.."

"Yes, that be nice."

Erik seemed to be very preoccupied with his music, and I didn't want to take up anymore of his time.

"I'll leave you alone…" I said, turning towards the doorway.

"You can stay…" he said. "You're not being a bother to me…"

Before I could say another word, we both heard the sound of someone jiggling the lock from the front door.

"Do you hear that?" asked Erik.

"Yea, it's probably just an animal or something, I'll go check."

Erik nodded, and picked up his quill again, and I descended down the hall. Indeed someone was jiggling the lock on the front door….was it an animal? I stood there, a few feet away from the door, watching as each of the locks unlocked, and the door soon came open. When the person stepped in through the doorway, holding a key, I only wondered who they were….it was a woman, an older woman with short grey hair, a slender skeletal build, and eyes the color of icy blue….she froze when she saw me standing there…giving me a look as to what I was doing here. She held the key in her hand, and placed it back into her pocket.

"Can I help you, mademoiselle?" she asked, her voice sounding strict and witch like.

"Might I ask you the same question? I live here."

The woman gave off a sarcastic laugh, before speaking to me in her strict tone once again.

"That's impossible, I live here….I've lived here for forty-eight years…. I can only wonder how you got a key to get in here…"

"You can't possibly live here, my friend owns the deed." I replied.

"You're not welcomed here, girl. I suggest that you pack up and leave at once, before I call the authorities on you…"

"You better do the same, or else I'll call the authorities on you!"

The woman tried to grab, and pull me over to the door, but she stopped….why did she stop? I then glanced up at her, to see her staring at the hallway. Why was she staring towards the hall? Then I looked where she was looking, and saw Erik standing there. His eyes were widened beneath the mask, making him look surprised and petrified. What was going on?? Then the silence was broken by the woman…

"Erik?"

She knew Erik? How did she know him? Erik stood there, not making any sudden movements….

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in an angry tone.

"Might I ask you the same question, Madeline."

Madeline? Was that the woman's name?

"You're supposed to be dead!" shouted Erik. "I got a letter, I came back to have the deed signed over to me! How are you still alive!"

Oh my god! Was this Erik's mother? Was Erik's mother the one holding onto me? Now I was confused, his mother was supposed to be dead. Madeline let go of me, and pushed me towards Erik gently.

"I faked my own death!" she shouted.

"Why would you do that?" asked Erik. "I didn't hear from you since the day I left here at the age of seven, why would you feel the need to fake your own death?"

"Because I wanted to travel the world, and come and go as I pleased…..I heard that you were a successful stone mason's apprentice in Rome. You were out there making a great pay, and so I thought it was time you paid me back. I wanted to travel, but I didn't want to have to pay the mortgage off on the cottage. I knew you wouldn't pay it, unless I was dead. I wrote a fake letter, and addressed it to you, making it seem like I was dead and buried, and for the past twenty years I have come and went as I pleased. I traveled when I wanted to, lived here when I felt like it…while under your money. I just got back from a visit to France, what are you doing here?"

This woman was evil! She was cruel….how could she do such a thing?? I glanced at Erik, and saw the pain within his eyes…..they were hidden beneath the mask, but I could still sense it.

"I'm here because I'm ill, and in need of the fresh air. You have no business being here! You must go! The deed is in my name, therefore, I own the place."

Madeline shook her head, never taking her evil stare off of her son.

"I'm not going anywhere. Are you really going to throw out your own mother? The mother who gave birth to your hideous self? The mother who cared for you when no one else would? I wanted to abandon you at birth, but the priest said I'd go to hell…"

"You mean the priest that you named me after? The stranger you told to name me…. Is that who you're talking about?" snapped Erik in an angry tone.

"I did what I had to do! You were supposed to be a reflection of my late, handsome Charles, and instead I got a monster!"

"I didn't ask to be born!" shouted Erik, smashing a vase from off a side table.

"And I see you still have the same violent rage within you, as the day you left."

I couldn't take being silent anymore. This woman was being way out of line….she wasn't going to treat my Erik like this.

"Don't speak to him like that!" I shouted. "You're not welcomed here!"

Madeline's eyes turned towards me, in one fearless motion.

"And who is this, Erik? Your prisoner? Surely she isn't here on her own will…"

"Yes I am!" I shouted. "He's my friend…"

"Enough!" shouted Erik.

An awkward silence over took the room. Erik came forward, and pushed me behind him.

"You can stay here if you want." he began. "But you are to stay out my way. Two wrongs certainly don't make a right, and therefore on your judgment day, God shall see the darkness within your soul. On my judgment day however, he shall see the light within me, the light that sheltered his mother after all the wrong she had done….."

"And you're wrong, because God shall see that I clothed his hell spawned demon…I could have killed you when you were born, but I didn't….was I wrong for that?"

Erik was clenching his fists in anger….I was sure he was about to blow up, when all of a sudden, I heard the soft voice of Gustave coming from the stairs. We all turned, and saw him standing on the stairs, rubbing his eye, waking from his nap.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Go outside…" Erik instructed.

"But….but…"

"No buts…Go now..do as I say.."

Gustave took one look at Madeline, before passing her, and walking out the door. When we were alone again, Madeline's eyes glared back at Erik's…..oh if only she hadn't seen Gustave….if only he hadn't come down the stairs…

* * *

**Ok everyone, end of chapter! Let me know what you think…..this is getting very interesting….hope to have another chapter up soon..**


	30. What Should Have Been

**Hey everyone, I want to thank you for the reviews and the help with my grammar. I went back to the last chapter and corrected what you said was wrong….I hope I won't make a mistake like that ever again. I didn't know Lied was actually the meaning for telling a lie, and not for laying down….Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Previously….**

Erik was clenching his fists in anger….I was sure he was about to blow up, when all of a sudden, I heard the soft voice of Gustave coming from the stairs. We all turned, and saw him standing on the stairs, rubbing his eye, waking from his nap.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Go outside…" Erik instructed.

"But….but…"

"No buts…Go now..do as I say.."

Gustave took one look at Madeline, before passing her, and walking out the door. When we were alone again, Madeline's eyes glared back at Erik's…..oh if only she hadn't seen Gustave….if only he hadn't come down the stairs…

"So you not only take in a girl, but her child as well?"

"He's not my child!" I shouted.

Erik glanced back and shushed me…

Madeline's eyes grew curious.

"Well then, who does he belong to?"

Erik stepped forward, and crossed his arms.

"That is none of your business."

"It's Erik's!" I blurted out. "He's Erik's flesh and blood."

Erik glanced back at me with such anger, and this time let it out.

"Lauralye! That is enough…"

His anger was then cut off by Madeline's laugh. Erik crooked his head back at her, and growled.

"What's so funny?"

"That child can't possibly be yours…..who on earth would want to be with you…in that way?"

I could sense that Erik was about to shout again, but he began to violently cough. Madeline began laughing again, as Erik dropped to his knees, and clenched his throat. I ran to his side, and held the handkerchief over his mouth.

"Erik, you should go outside and get some fresh air. I'll make you some tea to soothe your cough…"

Once the coughing subsided, I helped him to his feet, and walked him to the door. Madeline and I were alone together, but I ignored her existence and walked into the kitchen. While I was setting a kettle on the stove, I heard her take a seat at the table.

"If you're making tea, make your self useful and pour me a cup as well."

I clenched the side of the sink with my good hand, gritting my teeth, trying to stay calm. How was I going to be able to live with this cruel woman? She was just totally terrible in everyway….and I wasn't going to have it. It remained silent for a few more moments, until I heard her speak in that strict sarcastic tone once again.

"Tell me girl, how much does he pay you for your services?"

I stood there, back turned towards her, silently repeating the question she had just asked me.

"Services?" I thought. "What services was she talking about?"

"What services do you mean?" I asked.

An evil smile formed across her face, the same evil smile I was so used to seeing on Erik's….there was no doubt in my mind that Erik was Madeline's son.

"Pleasure of course, what else? How much does he pay you for one session?"

I snapped, I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't going to have this woman talking ill of me, and to my face.

"He doesn't pay me!" I shouted. "Is that what you think I am? His whore?"

"Of course." she replied with a laugh. "How else would he get such a thing. Erik may be a monster, but he's still a man, and I know what men lust for….surly he's paying you."

"Erik is a kind and caring person." I said. "You should be glad to have him as your son."

"So you do romp in the sack with him? Haven't you seen his face?"

"His face doesn't stop me from loving him. He's beautiful beneath the flesh….and I feel sorry for every woman who can't see it….for they're missing out."

"Missing out on what? Loving a monster?"

I took two cups out of the cabinet, and turned with a smug smile on my face.

"No, missing out on making love to him….he's quite incredible…"

"How dare you disgust me with such a comment? I'm getting nauseous thinking about it."

"Then don't." I replied, giving her an attitude. "That's Erik and my business anyway."

"I still don't believe that the child belongs to him….he's too hideous to create something that beautiful."

The tea kettle began to whistle, and I turned to take it off the burner. I poured the hot water into Madeline's cup, and slammed it down on the table.

"Believe what you want….you don't have to believe a thing. Besides, you don't deserve to have that boy call you grandma.."

"Why don't you make your slutty self useful and get me a tea bag out of the cabinet."

I poured the remainder of the hot water into Erik's cup, and walked right past her, but not before responding with an attitude of my own.

"And why don't you get off your butt and get it yourself?"

As I walked towards the door, I heard Madeline shouting to me.

"I can see we are going to have problems, girl! Big problems! I won't stand for your attitude, not one bit!"

I ignored her, and slammed the door shut on my way out. Once I was outside, I approached the tire swing to see Erik sitting on it with his head lowered. Gustave was sitting on the ground a few feet away, playing in the grass. I approached Erik from behind, and handed him the cup.

"Here, drink this." I instructed.

"Thank you." he replied, taking a sip of the tea.

I know Erik was feeling upset about what happened, and I wanted to make him feel better. I gently crawled into his lap, and lied my head up against his chest.

"It's not that bad." I replied. "Things will get better."

"We don't have to stay here if you don't want to." was his reply. "We could go to an inn."

Erik wanted to leave? We couldn't. It wasn't right…..

"You shouldn't leave….just because she's here. You pay the bills for this place, and you have every right to be here."

"But you don't deserve the abuse she'll give."

I glanced up at him, and gently kissed his jaw line.

"Oh Erik, please don't worry about me. I won't take her abuse, and I won't let her give it to you either…you need to stay here, for your health."

"And believe me when I say that it's the only reason I'm still here."

I kissed his jaw line again, and sighed deeply into his shirt.

"I love you Erik, and I'll stick by your side no matter what."

"As will I."

Gustave then got off the ground, and stood behind the swing.

"Could I give you a push?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Alright, go ahead."

Seconds later, Gustave ran into the back of the swing, pushing us a few feet up into the air. When our swing came back towards him, he pushed us again.

"I can push you higher, mother!" he shouted with a laugh.

"Push us to the clouds…" I cried out.

I was having fun, but as I looked up at Erik, it seemed as though he wasn't.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked.

"I need to lie down….please."

Hearing the agony in his voice killed me, and I immediately forced my foot down to stop us from swinging. Once we were motionless, Erik stood up, and walked inside, leaving Gustave and I alone.

"Is Mr. Erik alright?" he asked.

"Yes, he just needs his rest."

Gustave seemed disappointed, but I wasn't about to stop playing.

"Push me, Gustave…"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, push me."

For a while more, Gustave pushed me on the swing, and I pushed him afterwards. When the sun began to set within the dark purple sky, I knew it was time to go in and make dinner. The thought of having to put up with Madeline made me sick though….ugh that woman!

"Come on bud." I replied, getting off the swing. "Let's go inside and get dinner ready."

Gustave didn't argue, and ran along my side as we went back inside. Once we were in the kitchen, I noticed that Madeline wasn't there anymore….thank god. I lit some candles and placed them on the counter and table before washing my hands in the sink.

"Gustave, go to Erik's study and see if he's sitting in there." I instructed.

Once Gustave was out of the kitchen, I placed a pot on the burner, and began to boil some water. Seconds later, Gustave was back in the kitchen, carrying a piece of paper and a few colored pencils in his hands.

"Mr. Erik wasn't in there….but I found these." he replied, showing me the pencils.

"I don't think Mr. Erik would like you drawing with those." I said, taking the pencils out of his hands. "They're very expensive and not for children."

"Could I ask him if I could use them?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, he's probably asleep. Now take these back to where you found them, and go to your room and get your crayons."

"Yes, mother."

I handed the pencils back to him, and peeked out the kitchen to make sure he placed them back in Erik's study. I then went to the cabinet, and took out a jar of tomato sauce and poured it into a bowl to heat it up. When I heard the kitchen chair being moved out, I glanced over and saw Gustave hopping up into the chair with his crayons.

"Mother, could I have a cookie?" I heard him ask.

"No." I replied. "It will ruin your dinner."

"But Mr. Erik always lets me have one….please."

Before I could answer, I heard the voice of Madeline.

"Oh give him a damn cookie. It's only one for God's sake."

I turned around, and saw her reaching into the jar, pulling one out, and handing it to Gustave afterwards.

"It's not your say." I replied angrily.

"Well you're not his mother…" she snapped, taking a seat across from him.

God how I hated Madeline! I knew we were going to have problems…..we were like hot and cold, winter and summer….we had nothing in common and she was going beyond my word when it came to Gustave. I ignored her, and continued preparing dinner. As I was pouring the pasta into the boiling pot of water, I heard her speak once more.

"You look just like my Charles." she replied.

"Who's Charles?" asked Gustave, drawing on the his paper.

"My late husband. I was supposed to get a son that looked just like you, and yet I got a monster!"

I wasn't going to stand for this. I turned around, approached Gustave from behind, and placed my hands over his ears so he wouldn't hear what I was about to say.

"Don't you dare speak about him that way, especially in front of Gustave."

"So that's his name?" she questioned. "That boy should have been what I was given! Instead I got that demon!"

"If you can't watch what you say around Gustave, then I'll have to ask you to leave the table."

I then removed my hands from off of Gustave's ears, and walked back over to the counter.

"So who are you?" asked Gustave.

"Erik's mother…unfortunately."

I took some plates out of the cabinet, and placed them down in front of Madeline.

"Could you make yourself useful and set the table…"

Madeline sneered.

"You could have asked me nicely. You don't have to give me an ill tempered attitude." she replied, getting out of her chair.

I ignored her, and turned to Gustave.

"Take your things upstairs, and tell Mr. Erik that's it's time for dinner."

When Gustave was gone, I took a pitcher of lemonade out of the ice box, and set it in the middle of the table.

"You can't possibly expect him to eat with us, do you?"

I turned to her, and handed her a serving of pasta.

"You can go to your room and eat, Madeline. I don't particularly care where you eat….but just know that Erik will be joining us."

Once dinner was on the table, Gustave came running around the corner and hopped into his chair. Madeline took a seat as well, and so did I. When I noticed Gustave picking up his fork to eat, I placed my hand gently over his.

"Not yet, wait for Erik."

I then glanced across the table, and took notice to Madeline who was already twirling her pasta on her fork, and eating it.

"Madeline….that's very rude of you." I replied, my tone strict and bitter.

"I don't believe he deserves to be waited upon. Only humans are to be treated with respect, and he…he is not a human."

I was about to say something nasty to her, when I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Erik coming in through the doorway. He didn't look well at all. His wig was disheveled, and the loose poet shirt he was wearing was wrinkled. When he took a seat beside me, I noticed that his face was pale, and the flesh under his eyes were marked with red circles.

"Erik, are you alright?" I questioned.

He glanced at me through the mask, and faintly nodded. I poured him a glass of cold lemonade, and handed it to him.

"Drink this." I instructed. "You look terrible."

"You act like that's something new." replied Madeline from across the table.

"Please leave him be." I begged angrily. "Can't you see he's sick?"

"And I'm not surprised…" she replied.

I ignored her, and began eating my dinner. Once again Gustave shoveled down his plate rather quickly to go outside and play before the sun completely faded away. He cleared his place at the table, and I excused him. Once he was gone, I glanced over at Erik, and motioned for him to take his mask off. Usually Erik waited until Gustave left the table before eating….he himself could only eat without wearing the mask.

"Erik, take your mask off, and eat."

Erik slowly reached for his mask, when Madeline shouted at him.

"Don't you dare do such a thing! You're lucky to even be sitting at this table…..if you want to remove your mask, then I suggest you take your dinner elsewhere."

I wasn't going to let Erik get treated in such a way. When he removed his hand from off his mask, I stepped in.

"No Erik, take off your mask…."

"She's right." I heard him reply. "Why should I eat here? I don't deserve to be in your presence or hers…unmasked."

I wasn't going to stand for this! Erik was being stubborn, and it killed me. I quickly ended further argument, by placing my hands over his mask, and ripped it off. Afterwards, I placed it down on my side of the table.

"Now eat…" I instructed.

"God your just as disgusting as the day you were born." I heard Madeline reply in disgust.

I looked up from my plate, and pointed to her.

"And if you're finished with your dinner, you can leave."

"Did I say I was finished you little whore…"

This had caused Erik to slam his fists down on the table.

"Madeline!"

The room fell silent, and we both looked at Erik.

"You will never say that word in this house ever again……" he growled. "If I hear another ill spoken word out of your disgusting mouth, you will regret it."

Madeline then stood up from her side of the table, and placed her plate within the sink.

"I'm turning in for the evening….." she replied. "Perhaps you and that little prostitute of yours should do the same."

Erik's fists squeezed with anger, but Madeline was out of the room before he could say anything. I cleared my place, and began to wash the dishes, when I heard Erik speak once again.

"Could you open the window, it's very hot in here."

Was it hot? I wasn't hot…infact I thought it to be quite comfortable. I did as he asked though, and cracked open the small window in the kitchen. Afterwards, I approached him, and placed both my hands on his forehead….he was burning up.

"Erik, you're hot to the touch…."

"I'm….I'm perfectly fine…" he argued.

"No you're not….you have a fever."

I wasn't sure how high his fever actually was…..I needed to take it, just to make sure, just to see how high it was.

"Where are your medical supplies kept?" I asked. "Where do you keep the thermometers?"

"Madeline…..she always kept everything with her…in her room."

Great….everything was with that witch! I needed a thermometer, and I was going to get one….even if I had to kick in the door. After barging upstairs, I approached her little white door, and knocked on it.

"Who's there!" she asked in a grumpy tone.

"What does it matter?" I questioned. "I need a thermometer."

"What?" came her grumpy tone once more.

Just then the door opened a crack, and her face appeared. She was dressed in her night gown, and even though I couldn't see inside, I could tell that there were lit candles sitting on the windowsill.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Erik is hot, I need a thermometer to take his temperature."

"What do I look like? The doctor's office? Go away, girl!"

She tried to close the door, but I blocked my foot in the way.

"Erik said you keep the thermometers in your room. I need one…and I'm not leaving until I get it."

"Of course I keep everything in here. When he was a child, he constantly took things from out of the cabinets and took them apart. I'm a good mother by doing that much…."

"How so?" I questioned. "You shunned him from the world and placed a mask over his face."

"If I hadn't taken away the thermometers, he would have busted one open and wound up with mercury poisoning."

"Just give me one, alright?"

I heard a huge angry sigh escape from Madeline's lips.

"Remove your foot!" she instructed.

I did, and she shut the door again, leaving me standing out in the hall. Moments later, the door opened just enough to hold her hand out, a hand that was holding out a thermometer.

"I only have two, and that's one of them. You better keep that in a safe place, because I'm not giving you another one."

I snatched it from her hand, and mumbled a quick "thank you" before rushing back down stairs. Erik was still sitting in his seat, and I placed the thermometer under his tongue.

"I suspect she gave you a hard time…." he mumbled, trying to talk without disturbing the thermometer that was sticking out of his mouth.

"Don't talk." I instructed.

After a few moments, I removed it from his mouth, and glanced at the temperature. It was indeed high… 104 degrees.

"Erik, you're very sick."

I placed my hand up against his forehead again, and stood him to his feet. Getting him up the stairs was a job all its own. He could hardly keep himself standing….Once we were in his room, I closed the door, and began to undress him.

"What…what are you doing?" he asked in a groggy tone.

"Getting you into something lighter….you're hot, and we need to keep your skin temperature down."

I slipped him into a pair of loose trousers, and kept him without a shirt. Afterwards, I laid him in bed and whispered a goodbye.

"I'll be back soon. Just rest….please."

When I was back down in the kitchen, I began to hear him cough again. He was so ill….and if his fever went any higher, I was going to have to take him into town to find a doctor. As I was washing dishes, I tapped on the kitchen window, and motioned Gustave to come inside. He jumped off the swing, and within seconds, he was by my side.

"Yes, mother?"

"Dry those dishes for me, please."

Gustave grabbed the kitchen towel, and did as I asked him.

"Where's Mr. Erik?"

"He's in bed….he's come down with a nasty fever…"

"Will he be alright?"

"I hope so….if not I'm going to take him into town tomorrow to see a doctor."

"Could I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Is that woman my grandmother?"

I shook my head.

"No, and you must never call her that….she's an evil woman…very cruel. She doesn't treat Erik very kindly."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because she doesn't….she's only staying here….you don't have to associate with her."

When I was finished cleaning up, I walked Gustave upstairs, and got him ready for bed. After tucking him in and telling him a story, I shut the lights out and walked across the hall to Erik's room. I undressed out of my day clothes, and into my night gown. Afterwards, I dimmed the candlelight and crawled in with Erik. I pulled the drapes back over the carriage, and lied there beside his unmasked face.

"Are you feeling any hotter?" I asked.

"No, I'm alright…" he panted.

I placed my lips against his, and took notice to how warm they felt. His lips were never warm, and this worried me….I actually missed the chill I was used to feeling.

"How's your arm?" he questioned. "You've worked it simply too much in the past twenty four hours…"

"I'm alright…" I replied, glancing at the sling.

"And your ribs?" he asked. "Do they feel any better?"

"They hurt a little."

Erik seemed to have a burst of energy….even if it was very little… He moved closer to me, and placed a small kiss up against my ear.

"I can make all your pain go away….my love."

Oh how I loved hearing his voice so close to my ear…. He sounded sick, but that didn't stop him from wanting to touch me. I turned to him, caressing his disfigured cheek ever so gently.

"I almost forgot about your reward."

This caught his attention…

"Do you really think that I've been good enough to get one?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes…" I replied. "You defiantly deserve one…"

He kissed my ear again, causing me to sigh at the tingling feeling coming from his touch…

"And what is it that I deserve tonight?"

His bare chest was so close to my nightgown, that I could feel his heart rapidly beating against his ribcage. He then sealed the space between us, by resting his chest up against mine. I gazed into his eyes, noticing how terrible the red circles were. His flesh was deathly white, and when I placed my hand back on his cheek, he was extremely hot. I wanted to reward him, yet I didn't want to catch what ever he had, if he were contagious.

"Do you think I'll catch it?" I asked in a scared tone.

He caressed my check, and placed a small kiss over my lips.

"No, my love. Believe me when I say that if I thought you would catch what ever I have, I wouldn't even dare to touch you…..I feel as though I am dying…"

This stopped my heart…..God this was all my fault. He starved himself for days, stood at the gates of Phantasma each night…..deprived himself of sleep….and why? Because he was waiting for me….

"Erik, please don't say that…."

"It's true, my love….I'm dying of love….my heart has been broken before by Christine, and yet it mended when I found you……then when you ran away it became broken again, only this time I can't seem to mend it. I am dying, dying of love….dying of a broken heart."

"How do you know?" I asked, a few tears forming in my eyes. "You can't be certain. Maybe you have the flu, or yellow fever…."

His lips found my ear once again, and he lied there, kissing it for the longest of seconds before continuing.

"I know because I've had the exact same sickness before……when Christine left me I came down with the same illness. This time however, it's worse….."

"Tell me Erik…" I begged. "Tell me how to heal you…..tell me how to make you well again…"

He embraced both sides of my cheeks, forcing me to look at him.

"Oh my love, even I don't know how to heal me….not anymore. Only time will tell if my heart could ever be the same again…."

I smiled, holding back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Then tell me, what is your dying wish?"

A small smile formed across his warm lips, and pressed them gently against mine.

"Kiss me, my love….."

I had planned to in the first place. My reward to him, was a passionate kiss from me….and so I obeyed his wish, and pressed my lips passionately up against his. Our tongues danced together once again, but not in the way I was used to. His breath was no longer cold as ice….it was hot, just like mine, perhaps a bit warmer. I loved his kisses, but missed his cold touch, and his icy saliva…..something about it just turned me on. As our kiss continued, I felt him sigh deeply into me, causing me to groan as well. When we broke away, he panted breathlessly, and glanced down into my eyes.

"That…" he replied. "Was a perfect reward."

"Erik, make me a promise…"

"Anything…" he sighed.

"Tomorrow if your fever is any higher, promise me you'll go into town and see a doctor."

"You know how much I despise them…but I'll agree…if my fever is any higher I'll go into town and see the doctor."

I kissed him one last time, and covered us both up. After blowing out the candle, I laid there in the darkness, snuggled closely to his warm body, listening to every sound within the house, even the sound of Madeline tossing within her bed…….dreading the thought of having to be in her presence once again….

* * *

**Ok, thanks again everyone…..I hope to have another chapter up soon….Have a great weekend!**


	31. In the Dark of Night

**Hey everyone, thanks again…enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

I had expected to wake up the following morning, well rested with Erik lying beside me. Instead, what I woke to was the complete opposite. I didn't know what time it was when I awoke….all I knew was that it was still nighttime due to how dark it still was. I couldn't see a thing, not even Erik. I had awaken out of a dream, a horrible dream that I couldn't remember. I was so frightened by it though, and snuggled closer to Erik, placing my hand over his bare chest….. Only when I did, his skin was burning hot, hotter than it was before we kissed goodnight. Not only was his skin very hot, but I felt a few large soft bumps in the center of his chest where a few light strands of his chest hair were. I immediately tore away my hand, and sat up, lighting the lantern that hung on the ceiling of the carriage. The light was dim, but enough to see what was wrong with him. When I got a good look at Erik, what I saw devastated me. He was breathing heavily, his skin was ever so pale, and the bumps weren't bumps at all, they were red boils. He had three on the center of his chest, and one on the right side of his neck. As I continued to examine his body, I glanced down near his armpit to notice that he also had one there as well.

His eyes flickered open in one agonizing motion, and grabbed onto the collar of my nightgown.

"Don't let him get me…" he gasped. "Don't let him hurt me…"

I didn't understand, who was he talking about?

"Erik, you're very sick…." I replied. "I'm going to get you help."

Erik didn't seem to understand, and continued going on about someone trying to hurt him.

"He knows where I am…"

"Who, Erik?" I questioned. "Who?"

"The gypsies….they're going to catch me….please don't let them put me back in that cage…promise me…"

I placed my hand up against his forehead, and felt the intense heat of his flesh.

"They're coming through the window!" he gasped. "Please….oh please don't let them take me…"

I glanced out from the drapes that covered the carriage, to notice that the window was still closed and undisturbed. Then it hit me; the fever was starting to cause hallucinations. I needed to calm him down, I needed to get him to relax. I placed both his hands back at his sides, and gently kissed him on the lips, whispering softly into his ear.

"Erik, no one is coming for you. I won't let them, I promise."

I heard him take a deep relieving breath, before aching in pain.

"My chest is sore….and so is the area under my arms…"

I knew this was because of the boils and he needed to remain still. The last thing I needed was for them to burst.

"And my legs too…"

This caught my attention. His legs as well? Oh no…. I went for his trousers, and unbuttoned them. I then pulled them down to his knees, to notice that the boils were also in between his thighs. They were redder and looked to be infected. I removed the remainder of his trousers off of him, and covered his naked body up with a blanket. This was out of my hands, I needed to get him help. If I didn't, he would probably die by morning.

"Don't….don't leave me…" he begged. "please…"

I turned to him, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I need to get you help. You're very sick."

"Why am I so sore?" he questioned.

"Erik, you need to stay very still until I come back. Can you do that?" I questioned, throwing my cloak over my shoulders.

"Please hurry back…."

I threw on a skirt, and my boots, causing a loud noise to echo off the walls. Once I was out in the hallway, Madeline's door opened.

"Could you be quiet!" she shouted. "People are trying to sleep!"

I turned to face her door way, to see her standing there in her nightgown.

"Where the hell are you going?" she questioned.

"Erik is sick. His fever has risen, and he's hallucinating. I'm going to find a doctor…."

"I got woken up because of this?" she questioned in an angry tone. "You're ridiculous!"

"Why don't you help out, and bring him a bucket of cold water?" I asked.

"I'm not lifting one finger for that bastard!"

Her door slammed shut, and I ran down the stairs. My shoulder was beginning to hurt, but I wasn't about to turn back. I ran outside into the night, and hopped on Cesar. I led him back through the woods, back to the train station, and towards town. The streets were empty, and I had no idea where to go. I slowly passed each building, glancing at their darkened signs, trying to find the doctor's office. On the other side of town, I came across a small brick building, with a candle burning in the window. I was getting myself ready to be let down once again, but when I saw the M.D written on the glass, my spirit lifted. I jumped down off Cesar, and pounded on the locked door. I wasn't sure if anyone was still there, but I wasn't about to give up. Moments later, I heard a man's voice from inside, groaning about how late it was. When the door was opened, I had expected to see a tall German man standing there, but instead it was Nadir. His dark hair was a disheveled mess, and his shirt was wrinkled. Obviously he had been sleeping…. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, they widened at the sight of me.

"Lauralye!" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Might I ask you the same question….I thought you were in London?"

"I was, but then the normal doctor who works here had an emergency in Norway. We went to medical school together, and he wrote me, and asked if I would sub for him while he was gone."

"Erik is very sick….you need to come quick."

"As you wish…" was his reply.

I jumped back onto Cesar, and seconds later, he came around the corner on his horse.

"Well then, lead the way.."

Nadir followed me back into the woods, past the creek, and to the cottage. He tied his horse to the stable, and I lead him up the stairs to Erik's room. Nadir pulled back the drapes on the carriage, and laid his bag on the nightstand. Erik was so out of it, that he didn't even recognize Nadir. He took a thermometer out of his bag, and was about to place it under Erik's arm, when he noticed the boils.

"Dear Allah, that's not good."

He placed the thermometer aside, and began to examine the ones on his chest.

"He has them in between his thighs too."

Hearing this caused Nadir to lift the blanket up, and have a look for himself.

"Good." he replied. "You removed his trousers."

"Why is that good?" I asked.

"Because you don't need the boils bursting on him."

"What are they from?" I asked.

Nadir placed the thermometer under Erik's arm, and turned to me.

"The fever, and a bacterial infection. Boils form where ever the most body hair grows."

"But what's causing the fever?" I asked.

Nadir took the thermometer away from Erik, and glanced at the temperature.

"106.…that's not good."

I had been right after all, Erik's fever had increased.

"Tell me, in the past two weeks, has he gone out at night?"

I thought a moment, and nodded. Indeed he had….

"Yes, we had an argument and I left him for a while. He wrote me letters stating that he would wait for me to return to him…..standing at the gates of Phantasma each night until dawn…Why?"

"Because I've just found out what's causing this illness."

"What?"

"He has Malaria. He was probably bitten by an infected mosquito while standing outside all those nights."

Just then, I heard footsteps coming into the room, only to turn and see Madeline standing there.

"So, Malaria? That's what that bastard has?"

Nadir turned to her, and gave off a dirty look.

"Woman, who are you?" he asked in his strong Mediterranean accent.

"I…" she began. "Am Madeline, that monster's mother."

Her face then glanced at mine.

"What is this Arab doing in my house?"

"He's Erik's doctor…"

"And long time friend…" snapped Nadir, dabbing Erik's forehead.

"How can you stand to even be in his presence, after getting a glance at that hideous face of his…."

"Because madam, Erik's heart is capacious enough to hold the whole world……even though the world can't see it."

Madeline stepped closer, and grunted at the sight of the boils.

"What in God's name is all over his chest?"

"Boils." I said.

It was then that Madeline went off on a rant.

"Oh, you need to get him the hell out of this house. He's carrying some kind of disease and I sure as hell don't want it. Take him to your office, to an ally, hell I don't care if you build him a dog house outside….just get him out of the air I breathe."

"It's not contagious, woman!" shouted Nadir. "Now please leave me to my work."

Madeline then walked over to the door, with a sarcastic laugh in her throat.

"You're right, I've had enough of looking at his hideous face anyway."

When the door was closed, Nadir turned to me.

"That woman is the devil."

I nodded.

"Tell me about it…."

I stood there, and watched as Nadir filled a syringe with something, and shot it into Erik's forearm.

"He should be fine in a week or so. Just keep his body cool, and his boils clean. Keep his clothes off, and dab the boils down with hot soapy water several times a day. If one should break open, I advise you not to touch it…..if the puss gets into your body somehow, it might infect you."

I took a mental note of what Nadir was telling me. What I needed to know, was if Erik was actually dying of a broken heart.

"Nadir, could I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"You're good with medicine, and I wanted to know if it were possible for a man to actually die from a broken heart?"

Nadir began to pack up his things, and nodded.

"Yes, actually I thought Erik was going to die when Christine left him. He had this terrible cough that wouldn't go away….and he was always tired."

"How did he cure it?" I asked.

I saw a small smile form across his face, and a low laugh to localize in his throat.

"It's funny. I actually saw him for the first time in a while on that night you brought me to the caravan. He was happy, and all because of you….You made his broken heart heal."

"What do you think would have happened, if I didn't exist."

"I believe he would have died; he was ready to."

"Thank you, for coming." I said, handing him his closed bag.

"I'll be in town until next week. If you get a chance, we should have lunch together…."

I smiled.

"I'd like that…I'll come into town one day next week."

By the time Nadir was gone, the sun had come up. I was so tired, but I knew it was a waste to go back to bed. The medicine that Nadir had given Erik had knocked him out, and so I decided to let him sleep. I dressed myself for the day, and went downstairs to prepare breakfast, to find Madeline already making it. I never expected to see her standing in the kitchen, making food, but she was. Perhaps seeing Erik like that made her want to help out…..my high hopes were immediately torn away though…

"Deciding to help out?" I questioned.

"No, I got sick and tired of waiting for you to come down the stairs and make breakfast. What's more important to you? My hunger, or Erik's health?"

I squeezed my fists in anger, and opened the ice box with such force, causing all the glass bottles inside it to rattle.

"What are you doing now?" she questioned, glaring at me from the counter.

"Making a tray up for Erik. He needs to be kept hydrated."

"If you know what's good for him, you'd put him out of his misery. He's going to die anyway….but then again, you can't see how high his fever is."

I wasn't going to listen to Madeline's put downs. She wasn't even giving Erik a fighting chance….she was just telling me to let him suffer. I ignored her comment, and placed a glass of grape juice on the tray, reaching over her head to grab a plate from an overhead cabinet.

"Did you hear me?" she questioned.

I placed the plate down on the tray, and turned to her.

"Yes, but if Erik is going to die, at least he'll die with a full stomach, and in the comfort of his own bed."

"That monster deserves to suffer….I feel like walking up those stairs and popping every single one of those boils…."

I rudely cut her off.

"Go anywhere near his room, and I'll personally throw you down the stairs. Erik never harmed you in anyway….he even told me to stay out of your room. He has respect for you. The least you could do is return it."

"I shall do no such thing! That boy upstairs, he should have been my son….instead I got a monster. How is it possible! How is it possible for a hideous body to make such a beautiful child! He doesn't deserve Gustave! He should have had something that looks like him! Like him!"

I slammed the tray down onto the counter, and stepped ever so closely to Madeline's face.

"And do you know why he got a beautiful son?"

"Beats me, girl."

"Because Erik is beautiful inside. He's suffered enough, don't you think?"

I then grabbed the tray, and began walking towards the stairs, when I heard Madeline's voice.

"Ah, but you would say that. Don't you tell me what suffering is until you hold your child and glance down at his hideous face…..that is suffering!"

I rolled my eyes, and began walking up the stairs.

"Good day, Madeline."

This made Madeline angry, she ran to the bottom of the stairs, and began shouting at me.

"You better watch yourself with him! You're playing with the devil's fire! He'll give you a devil of your own! Continue letting him pay you for pleasure and you shall see!"

I wanted to scream, but didn't want to wake Gustave up….what was I saying? He was probably already up from hearing Madeline screaming. When I entered Erik's room, I placed the tray down on the nightstand, and filled up a basin with hot soapy water. The room was rather dark, and so I pulled back the drapes from the window to let in the sunlight. Once the light was in the room, I heard Erik groan and looked over to see him lying awake.

"It's too bright in here." he moaned, placing his hand over his eyes.

I sat there at the side of his mattress, wringing out the soapy rag. Afterwards, I began to gently press it over his boils.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a groggy tone.

"You have boils all over your body. Doctor said to keep them clean…"

"Is that why I'm so sore?"

"You have Malaria….you got bit by a mosquito, when you were standing outside the gates of Phantasma. It's all my fault…I shouldn't have…."

Erik cut off my guilt trip, by placing a hand on my cheek.

"Lauralye, please don't blame yourself….it's not your fault. I was a desperate man….desperate for your love."

"And I was too blind…."

I knew Erik didn't want to stay on this subject. He placed my hand up against his hot forehead, and kissed my arm.

"Do you think I'll be alright?"

I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Of course….you need to be strong for me."

I handed him the glass of grape juice, and watched him drink it.

"Thank you, I feel much better now."

I placed the rag back into the basin, and was about to leave, when I heard Gustave's laughs coming from outside.

"What on earth is that boy so happy about?" I heard Erik ask.

This made me curious as well. I approached the window, only to look out and see Madeline pushing Gustave on the swing. I couldn't tell Erik about this, for it would only anger him. I closed the drapes that were hanging beside the window, and picked up the tray.

"Nothing, just Gustave playing on the swing. I'm going into town to shop for groceries. I'll be back later…..get your rest."

After placing the tray in the sink, I threw on my cloak, and walked out the door. Madeline was still pushing Gustave, but I didn't hesitate, I tore him right off the swing.

"Mother, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're going into town."

"But I want to play."

Madeline then stepped in.

"He'll be fine with me. I'll entertain him while you're gone."

Madeline tried to take Gustave out of my arms, but I backed away.

"No, I'm not leaving him here with you. Besides, Erik wouldn't appreciate it."

"Erik is in bed…..besides, how are you going to shop and watch after him with that arm being in a sling? What am I going to do? Kidnap him? Just let him stay here and swing on the damn swing."

"Please mother…" begged Gustave. "I'll be alright… I swear."

I sighed, knowing Madeline was right. As much as I hated the woman, I knew she adored Gustave because of how perfect he was. I placed Gustave back on the swing, and jumped up onto Cesar.

"I'll be back by the afternoon, Gustave."

"Alright, mother."

I rode into town, and tied Cesar up at the gateway of the bazaar. The streets were crowded with people buying food of all sorts, making it hard to see any of the stands. While buying some apples however, I began to feel as though I was being watched by someone. I turned around, but didn't see anyone particularly looking at me. It was only when I began to move onto the next stand, did I notice a tall man dressed in a desheveld black suit standing in the crowd of people, looking right at me. He was an older man, around Erik's age. His hair was dark, and so was his skin. I couldn't see his face, because it was hidden beneath the brim of a torn top hat. I was sort of freaked out, but I didn't let it bother me….perhaps he was just some sort of pervert, out to glance at any girl that passed him. After buying some fresh fruit, and poultry, I entered a bakery to buy some bread. I glanced around for the owner, but didn't see anyone.

"Hello…is anyone here?" I called.

Just then a young man around my age came out from the kitchen. He was extremely handsome, with dark hair, and a scruffy face. He was wearing an apron, and his smile….oh I'll never forget his wonderful warm smile.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

I smiled back, and told him what I came for.

"Yes, I need a loaf of bread."

He came out of the kitchen, and motioned to all the shelves of bread.

"Your choice Madam…."

"It's mademoiselle, actually."

He smiled.

"You're a little old to be a mademoiselle, wouldn't you say?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm only nineteen and a half. I still have a few more months until I'm twenty."

I pointed to a loaf of white bread, and the man took it up to the counter.

"Well hasn't he asked yet?"

"Who?" I questioned.

"The man you're seeing."

"That sir, is none of your business." I replied. "I hardly know you, and yet you're asking a lady such a personal question. Where's your wife?"

The man's smile swept off his face as soon as I asked the question.

"Dead….she died."

Oh god did I feel terrible.

"Oh forgive me…" I said. "I didn't know."

The man smiled again, and a laugh escaped his lips.

"I was just pulling your leg! I'm not married….I had you going didn't I?"

This man was like none other I had ever met before. He didn't even know me, yet he was cracking horrible jokes on me…how dare he?

"You sir, are an ass!"

"No, just call me Wesley."

I paid him for the bread, and took it from his hands.

"I still say you're an ass."

"And your accent isn't from around here. What's your name?"

"None of your business."

I then walked to the door, only to have Wesley open it for me.

"Until we meet again, my lady."

"There's probably ten bakeries in this town." I said. "I won't be returning to this one."

"Yes you will." he replied. "This is the only one. Family owned for fifty years."

Great…..I thought. Once I was finished shopping, I loaded my groceries back onto Cesar. As I climbed onto him, I noticed that the creepy man was sitting outside of a café a few feet away from where I was. As I slowly walked by, I could have sworn he tipped his hat at me, but I wasn't sure…..I was too afraid to look. When I returned, I placed Cesar in the stable, and wondered where Gustave was. He was no longer on the swing, which worried me. When I took the groceries inside, I was relieved to find him in the kitchen….with Madeline.

"It's about time you're back…" she replied. "I hope you brought that monster something to gag his coughing. I've heard quite enough of it for one day."

"He's sick." I replied. "What do you expect him to do?"

"Die…"

"The least you could have done was check up on him, to make sure he was alright."

"What?" she questioned. "And look at that….."

I stopped her….I wasn't going to have her bad talking Erik in front of Gustave. It was true, I could hear Erik coughing all the way from the kitchen…..I then filled up a glass with water, and made my way to the stair case, hoping that he was doing better….

* * *

**Ok, hope you enjoyed the chapter….More adventures to come soon! Thanks again you guys!**


	32. My Final Everything

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Lots of surprises in this chapter! Hope you like…let me know.**

* * *

I walked up the stairs, carrying the glass of water. The least Madeline could have done was check on him…..and she didn't. She was fancying Gustave more than she ever did with Erik, and it bothered me. She didn't deserve to have Gustave in her life….. When I entered the room, I had expected to see Erik laying in bed, but he wasn't. He was sitting at his desk with a blanket wrapped around his naked body. I didn't hesitate, and slammed the glass down on the desk.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" I asked.

He glanced up from his drawing, and smiled.

"You try laying in bed all day."

"What if your boils break?" I questioned. "You'll cause yourself more pain."

"I'm quite comfortable where I am." he replied.

I knew there wasn't any way I was getting him back into bed. It was worthless to even try. Instead of continuing the argument, I glanced down at his drawing and became curious at such beauty. It was a drawing of himself, only he wasn't disfigured, he was handsome, and unscarred

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…" he sighed. "Just a dream in my head….a dream that'll never come true."

"Your mother's hatred bothers you, does it not?" I questioned.

"Well, while she's down there glorifying over my son, I'm up here, hurting inside. What did I do to deserve her hatred? Why couldn't she love me as she loves Gustave?"

I wrapped both my arms around his neck, and took the drawing away from his sight.

"You shouldn't draw such things." I said. "You're perfect the way you are, even if that woman can't see it."

"You truly believe so?" I heard him ask in a soft whimper.

"Yes, and I'll always believe it….no matter what."

"I've never known someone as kind as you are……and I know deep within my heart that I'll never be able to replace you."

I kissed him on the cheek, and handed him the glass of water.

"And I'll never be able to replace you, which is why you need to get better."

Once he finished drinking the water, I took the glass downstairs, and started dinner. If only I knew this was going to be my last night with Erik or Gustave….If I had known, I would have done things so differently. I would have told Madeline off especially, but I didn't. To my surprise, Madeline actually stayed quiet. She was too occupied playing with Gustave while I cooked to talk ill about Erik. Erik didn't feel like eating, so the three of us ate alone at the table, without him. Once dinner was done and cleaned up, I took Gustave upstairs, and tucked him in bed. I had to know what Madeline was doing with him while I was in town that day…..it amazed me that she wanted to spend so much time with him, and not Erik. Just because he looked like her late husband, and not like Erik…ugh! This made me extremely angry. What mother abandons their own flesh and blood for their grandchild, and only because he wasn't hideous.

"Gustave, what did you and Madeline do today while I was in town?" I asked.

Gustave held Rupert tight against him, and smiled.

"She pushed me on the swing, and took me for a walk."

"And did you have fun?" I asked. "She wasn't mean to you right?"

Gustave shook his head.

"No, she promised me she would never be mean."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because she said she loves me….she said I'm like the son she never had."

Oh how badly I wanted to go over to Madeline's room and slap her so hard! The son she never had? She was making it out like Erik never wanted to be bothered with her! She was the one that didn't want to be bothered!

"Did she say why she doesn't like Mr. Erik?" I asked.

Gustave nodded.

"She said that he disappointed her. She said that he wasn't a good boy, like me."

"Tell me Gustave, does that woman say horrible things about Erik?"

Gustave shook his head.

"No, the only thing she said was that he disappointed her. She doesn't say mean things about him anymore."

I was glad about that anyway. I had told Madeline about saying cruel things about Erik in front of Gustave. Seemed as though she loved Gustave after all. I then kissed Gustave goodnight, and blew out the candle.

"We'll go out to lunch tomorrow." I said. "We'll go meet Erik's friend Nadir. How does that sound?"

"Like fun." he replied.

Before going back into my room for the night, I knocked on Madeline's door. She opened it a crack, dressed in her night gown. Usually she would give me an attitude, but tonight she seemed happier.

"What do you want?" she asked.

What did I come here for? Why had I knocked on her door? Was it to thank her for being so kind to Gustave?

"I think you're wrong." I replied.

"Wrong for what?" she asked.

"For liking Gustave so much, when you couldn't even love your own son."

"I'm not wrong, I am simply giving my grandson all the love he deserves."

"Was that wrong?" I thought. "Was Madeline right for loving Gustave?"

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. "I want to show you something."

What? She was inviting me in her room? The very room she forbid Erik to enter? Why? And why now?

"Well are you coming in or not?" she asked.

I nodded, and for the first time, she opened her door fully and stepped aside. Entering her room was like entering forbidden ground, and I felt nervous. Her room was beautiful though. Lit candles lined the windowsill, the walls were painted a deep purple color with white trim bordering every window. On her bed lay a hand sewn quilt, with pink tapestry hung over every window. On her wooden bureau sat silver and gold picture frames.

"May I?" I questioned, pointing to the photos.

"Go ahead." she replied.

I stepped closer, and got a good look at the photos. There was a frame in the center, larger than the others, with a photograph of a handsome man inside it. I could have sworn it to be Erik, but the man's face was too flawless to be him.

"My Charles." replied Madeline. "Most handsome man I ever met. Beautiful blue eyes, silky blonde hair, a face so flawless he could have been Don Juan, and I loved him deeply."

"I know as much as you hate to hear this, Erik does resemble him. If you looked into Erik's face, you could see him."

"I couldn't possibly." replied Madeline. "Erik, he's too destroyed to resemble my husband."

"But he's the only living proof left that Charles existed." I replied. "He's Charles's flesh and blood. If you loved Charles as much as you say you do, you should have loved Erik."

Madeline didn't say a word, and picked a lit candle up from the window, and shun it on one of the walls.

"I do love Erik….."

I glanced at the walls, to notice them covered in drawings, but not just any drawings, Erik's drawings.

"I loved him in my own way. I loved his artistic ability, and his work. I just couldn't love his face…."

"You stole Erik's drawings?" I questioned.

"Never stole them." she said. "He would leave them lying around all the time, and so I would tape them up on my wall. I've been collecting drawings of his ever since he was a child…..when he ran away I was devastated, but I knew it was for the best. I couldn't give him the love he deserved…..and so there was no reason for him to stay."

Madeline then reached over on her bureau and handed me a small mirror with a handle.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Erik took this apart when he was just a boy. He thought a monster lived inside it, but he soon found out that he was the monster."

I handed the mirror back to Madeline, who then handed me a photo frame. When I glared into it, I found it to be a picture of Erik as a child, wearing the mask.

"That is the only photo of him that I own."

"I don't care what you think Madeline, Erik is a handsome man to me. I love him with all my heart."

Madeline took the photo of Erik away, and turned to me.

"So Gustave isn't your child?" she questioned.

"No, he belongs to the first woman Erik ever fell in love with. She was a singer at the opera house back in Paris. He was obsessed over her, and yet she couldn't love him back. One night she came to him, and Erik was drunk….heartbroken over her. She forced him down onto his bed, and did such horrible things to him. She wouldn't make love to him, she only had sex with him, and with every piece of clothing still on him. A few months later, Erik found out that she died in a carriage accident….with her husband, but not before giving birth to Gustave. Her last request was for Gustave to live with Erik…. Erik didn't want anything to do with Gustave, but I encouraged him to let him live with us."

A smile overtook Madeline's face.

"Well then, I thank you for doing that. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known I even had a grandson."

"I love Gustave just as much as you do." I said.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Erik we had this talk."

I nodded.

"Could you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Be a little nicer to him. I know you despise him, but it would be nice for you to actually talk kindly to one another once in a while."

I saw Madeline cringe, but nod at the same time.

"Agreed."

After taking one last glance at the room, I walked back out into the hall and into Erik's room. I thought he was in bed asleep, and so I lit a candle, and began to slip into my nightgown. As I was standing over at the wardrobe closet, I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder, only to turn around and see Erik standing behind me with a blanket wrapped around him. He took my hand in his, and ran it over his bare cheek. It was no longer hot, just warm.

"The fever's come down." I said. "That's a good sign."

He embraced me, but I was careful enough to stay away from his boils.

"Be easy, Erik." I said. "You still have boils covering your body."

"I needed to feel you again." he said, wrapping his arms around me.

Erik had changed so much in the past few days, and I wanted to let him in my heart for ever more….I loved him, and he deserved to have me in his life.

"Do you want your reward?" I asked.

"What shall it be tonight?" he asked.

"Not tonight." I said. "Tomorrow."

"And what's tomorrow?"

I kissed him gently on the lips, and smiled.

"You shall see tomorrow night, but you must say yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to my dinner date."

He began to kiss away at my ear playfully.

"So it's dinner…."

I laughed at the tingling feeling from his lips, and grasped the few strands of hair on the back of his head.

"You'll see tomorrow night."

"What else can I get out of you?" he questioned, continuing to nip at my ear.

"Nothing…" I laughed. "Now stop it, before you break open one of your boils."

He let me go, and I followed him over to bed. Once we were laying beside each other, I kissed him goodnight, not knowing this would be the last goodnight kiss I would receive for a long while. I loved my life with Erik, and what I didn't know was that it was going to be snatched away from me the following afternoon. If only I knew someone had been watching me, lusting for me, waiting for the right time to attack……

The following morning I awoke, to find Erik sleeping peacefully beside me. Nadir had asked me to join him any day this week for lunch, but I decided that I would surprise him today with brunch. I didn't want to disturb Erik, so I decided to leave him be, only pressing my lips up against his lifeless ones for the slightest of seconds. If I would have known this would be the last time I would see him, I would have embraced him in a passionate kiss. After slipping on my dress, and brushing my hair, I left the room and went downstairs to gather up Gustave. He was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a friendly conversation with Madeline. I scooped him up into my arms, and placed a jacket on him. Summer was at an end, and soon to be over. Winter would be here soon, marking the one year anniversary of meeting Erik, and my twentieth birthday.

"You're taking him?" asked Madeline.

"Yes." I said. "I'm taking him to have brunch with a friend."

"I was going to make cookies with him." she replied.

"We'll be back later." I said.

"Ok, I'll find something to do until then."

I walked outside with Gustave, and boosted him up onto Cesar's back. After hopping on too, he began to lead us into town. Nadir's office was right next to a small café, perfect for a short brunch. After tying Cesar up near the gates of town, I helped Gustave down, and walked with him into the office. I had expected to see Nadir hard at work with a patient, but business was slow today. He was sitting at a desk, playing himself in a game of chess. I approached the board without a word, and grabbed the knight, and moved it in front of his queen.

"Checkmate." I replied.

He smiled.

"Seems as though you ended my game."

"Good, because I came to take you up on that offer."

"What offer is that?" he asked.

"The offer about lunch."

Nadir checked his watch, and glanced up at me.

"It's only ten o clock."

"Then brunch is quite alright with me."

Nadir stood to his feet, and led me outside.

"Sounds good then."

We walked to the café, where the waitress sat us in a booth. I saw Nadir's eyes glare at Gustave in curiosity.

"I've only met this child once, but Erik refused to talk about him."

"Oh," I replied, glancing down at Gustave. "This is Gustave, Erik's son."

"Now I find that completely interesting." he said. "I never thought Christine would have been so kind as to have his child."

"You don't know the whole story." I replied. "It's not what you think."

"I only met Christine once." he began, glancing at the menu. "But Erik always bragged about how wonderful she was."

"Well it turned out that she was the complete opposite. What she did to Erik was cruel, and the only good thing that came out of it, was Gustave."

"He looks just like Erik."

"You think so?" I asked.

Nadir nodded.

"Yes, if Erik weren't the way he was, Gustave would be living proof that he is his son."

"I think so too."

I then turned to Gustave.

"Gustave, what do you want to order?"

"Pancakes." he replied. "With a glass of milk."

Nadir smiled.

"Oh they have wonderful pancakes here, lad."

The waitress then took our orders, and we were left to wait. Nadir folded his hands on the table, and smiled at Gustave.

"You know I had a son, once."

"Really how old is he?" I asked.

"I said I had a son. He's dead now…..Erik was kind enough to put him out of his misery."

"What?" I questioned. "What happened?"

"When I met Erik in Persia, my wife was long dead, and my son was very sick. Erik was kind, and taught him magic tricks to make him feel better. When my son's health became worse, Erik made a pudding with some kind of tasteless powder. He told me the pudding would put him to sleep for good….he hated seeing the boy suffer as much as me. Thanks to him, my son died a peaceful death…..I guess I owe Erik greatly for it."

"I'm sorry." I replied, placing my hand over Nadir's.

Nadir smiled at me, and caressed my hand.

"It's ok. I have lived a happy life since then….traveling has kept my mind off certain things."

"Nadir, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said, changing the subject.

"What's that?"

"Erik has changed…..I know you told me not to marry him before, but he's changed."

"So he did ask you?"

I nodded.

"Yes, and it was a in such a beautiful way too…..so beautiful and romantic…"

"And what did you say?"

I sighed.

"I said no…."

Nadir squeezed my hand tightly, causing me to make eye contact with him.

"Don't feel bad. I know it must have crushed him….but it was for the best."

"But I don't feel that it's the best anymore…" I said. "He's changed….his anger is no longer thrown on a rampage, his patients are greater….he loves me."

Such seriousness came over Nadir….his smile immediately wiped away.

"You're asking if I think Erik can stay that way forever?"

I nodded.

"You're his friend…..and I'm his lover. I don't want him to die of a broken heart, and I know marriage is the only thing that can save him now."

Nadir let out a heavy breath, before answering.

"My question to you, is will you be happy."

"I love him." I said. "With all my heart."

"But do you think you could be happy? I know you're almost twenty years old, and supposed to be married by then, but Erik? I just wonder if you're doing this to have a husband? So the town won't laugh at you and call you an old maid."

"I'd rather marry Erik, then see him die. I would do anything to bring him happiness."

"I'm not asking about his happiness, I'm asking about yours. Tell me the truth, when you're with him, are you happy?"

"Yes, extremely."

"And when he takes off his mask, what is your reaction?"

"When I see the pain in his eyes, I want to take it away, kiss him until he stops crying."

"And what is your reaction after making love to him?"

I couldn't help but blush at such a question.

"You have, haven't you?" he questioned.

I nodded shyly, and felt a tug at my shirt, only to look down at Gustave.

"Mother, what is that?" he asked.

"What is what?" I questioned.

"Making love?"

I placed my hand over his mouth gently, and laughed.

"Perhaps we should change the subject."

Nadir nodded.

"Agreed."

"Though, I believe you should follow your heart, Lauralye. If you believe Erik makes your heart happy, then you should do what is best."

I had asked for Nadir's advice, and he had given it to me. It was settled, tonight I was going to confess my love to Erik at dinner, tell him that I wanted him, tell him that I wanted to marry him…..After eating brunch with Nadir, and arguing over him wanting to pay the bill, something I lost in….I took Gustave outside to find Cesar. The streets that were once empty, were now crowded with people. I tried to keep Gustave close to me, but it was hard to do so because I was constantly being bumped. I once again felt the sensation of being watched by someone…..only I didn't know until it was too late. We were crashed in between a mob of people, and suddenly a man grabbed the two of us, and brought us into an ally, unnoticed. When I turned, there was two buffed up German men standing beside the man I saw the other day, the man who was dressed in the suit. He removed his top hat to reveal his dark hair, and glowing green eyes.

"Good afternoon." he replied, bowing before me and Gustave.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I seen you yesterday."

He stood up, and began circling me…examining every part of my dress, and slender body.

"Indeed, I did see you yesterday. You caught my eye….you were stupendous."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me to not introduce myself."

The man took out a business card, and handed it to me.

"Ichabod's the name, Ichabod Syntel. Shopper by day, Don Juan by night…"

I tried to hand the business card back to him, but he handed it back to me.

"Keep it."

He then glanced down at Gustave.

"Is this your son?" he asked, patting Gustave on the head.

"No, he's a friends." I replied.

"Perfect then….you're absolutely perfect for the job…"

"What is it exactly that you shop for?" I questioned.

An evil smile formed across his handsome lips.

"Today, madam, it's you…and I say SOLD!"

Just then, the man snapped his fingers and the two men violently grabbed us and drug Gustave and I to the other side of the ally where a cart was waiting for us.

"Mother! What's happening!" cried Gustave.

"I don't know!" I shouted.

We were both thrown into the boxed crate on wheels, and locked inside it. There was hay on the floor, and we were the only ones inside it. The cart we were in was attached to a horse drawn carriage, and when we began to move, Gustave began to cry. I didn't know where we were going, but something told me it wasn't back to the cottage. I pounded at the door of the cart, trying to get it to open. After numerous attempts to break open the door, the only thing that broke was a wooden panel. I could now stick my hand out, but the pad locked door made it impossible to open. I was stuck for certain, but the space was big enough for someone to sneak through, someone the size of Gustave.

"Gustave, you need to do as I say."

He wiped his tears away, and nodded.

"You need to sneak out of here and get back to Cesar. He'll take you back to the cottage….get Erik and tell him what happened."

Then I thought about it….how was Erik going to know who took me? The business card! I took the card out of the pocket of my blouse, and read it.

"Ichabod Syntel: Woman Auctioneer"

I then placed it into Gustave's pocket.

"Give that to him, hopefully he'll be able to find me…."

"Mother, please don't make me go." he begged. "Let me stay with you, you need me."

I didn't want Gustave to leave me either, but I knew he was my only chance of survival. I picked him up, hugging him one final time before placing him through the small space. Once he was outside, he jumped off the cart, and took one last look at me before running into town….I kept my sight on him, as the cart drifted further and further away….soon the dust being kicked up by the horses was so thick, that Gustave completely disappeared…..he had only been gone for a few moments, but I missed him already….I only wondered was instore for me??

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I drew a picture of Erik sitting in the cottage study a few nights ago, and I'll have it up on deviant art in a few days, and I'll send in the link so you can see it…anyway let me know what you think of the chapter! Thanks again you guys!**


	33. The Auctioneer

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story…..It's far from being over. In the first chapter, Lauralye described this as being a journal that she had written in for many years, and so….this is to be a long story. Oh, and I've been getting a lot of questions regarding Gustave's age. It was mentioned several times about him being two turning three. Yes, I know his vocab is rather advanced for his age, but we must remember that he's Erik's flesh and blood. With that being said, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hours, that's how long it seemed. I sat in the moving cart, wondering when it was going to come to a halt. I missed Gustave, and wished he were here to comfort me. I missed Erik, and even Madeline. I wanted to go back to the cottage, go on my dinner date with Erik, fall asleep in his embrace….God I even wanted to argue with Madeline. I didn't care, anything was better than sitting in this disgusting cart. Where ever he was taking me, it wasn't anywhere familiar. I peeked out of the cart several times, to notice that we were on a dirt path, surrounded by trees and mountains. Then I remembered the business card Ichabod had given me. It said something about him being a "Woman Auctioneer." I was young, but still didn't understand what that was…. A while later, we crossed into a small town, a town much smaller than the one I had been shopping in. It also seemed to be wealthier than the last one as well. I didn't like it though, for it seemed to be filled with a bunch of snobby fops, and brothel filled street corners. At the other end of town, there was a rather large brick building, fenced in on all corners. The cart pulled in through the fence, and around the other side. In the back of the brick building, there was a large property, with a wooden stage, and a ticket booth…..I could only wonder what kind of sick twisted freak show Ichabod was running.

Suddenly the cart opened, and the two German men pulled me out as I threw a fist fight. After numerous attempts to fight my way out, I was thrown on my knees, only to look up and see an angry Ichabod standing in front of me.

"The child, woman, where is he?"

When I didn't answer, Ichabod pulled a whip out of his jacket, and asked again.

"I'll ask you again. Where is the boy?"

Once again, I didn't answer and that's when the whip was raised into the air and came crashing down on my back. The pain was excruciating, but I wasn't about to give up information on Gustave.

"Sir, look at this." replied one of the German men.

I glanced over as Ichabod approached the cart and stuck his hand through the hole I made.

"It's ok." he began. "The boy was only around three years old…..he would have either gotten lost on his way back home, or trampled by the crowd."

I tried to move, but the two men picked me up again, and drug me into the doorway of the large building. Inside was a hallway leading to a bunch of closed rooms. It was cold, and quiet….and it scared me. I counted off each door as I passed it. When we reached the twelfth and final door, Ichabod opened it and let me peek inside. The room was small, not too small, but still small. It had a bed with old sheets and blankets laying on it, brick walls, there weren't any windows, and the only thing to use for a bathroom, was a small chamber pot that was sticking out from under the bed. What scared me even more, was the sight of a lengthy chain laying on the stone floor, with a shackle attached to the end of it.

"I am complete once again." he replied. "My twelfth girl died last week from pneumonia. I thought I would never find another one as beautiful as her….but when I saw you, let's just say I considered you sold."

"What is this place?" I cried. "What do you want with me?"

Ichabod let out a loud deep laugh that echoed off the walls.

"You'll soon find out….but until then, you're mine. You work for me now! And you'll like it."

Work? I was going to have to work for him? What the hell kind of work was he expecting out of me?

"It's almost time to start the show, dear lady…..which reminds me, what is your name?"

I couldn't believe this disgusting man actually expected me to give out my name.

"Burn in hell." I replied at the top of my lungs.

Ichabod was loosing his patience with me…his hand suddenly embraced my throat, and I found that I could no longer breathe.

"Your name!" he repeated.

I didn't want to die, not this way…I knew he wasn't going to let go of my throat unless I told him.

"Lauralye…" I gasped.

A smile formed across his face, and he let go of my throat.

"Well that name won't ever do, here. Your new name, your stage name is "Madam Firefly."

"Stage name?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Yes, and so you best get used to it."

God, what was happening to me….what was going to happen to me?

"It's dinner time. Take Madam Firefly to the cafeteria to eat with the others."

The two men were about to drag me towards the cafeteria, when Ichabod stopped them.

"Hold up." he replied.

His hand then reached over, and tore the sling off my shoulder.

"This won't do. No one wants a cripple."

My arm was almost healed, but not enough to go on without the sling….The two men drug me threw the cafeteria doors, and placed me in line, a line where eleven other girls were standing. The man then placed an empty bowl in my hand, and stepped aside. In front of me was a burnet, dressed in a torn skirt and blouse. She turned to look at me, and smiled.

"You're the new girl?" she questioned.

Before I could answer, the cook snatched the bowl out of my hand, and poured a spoonful of yellow slop into it. After handing it back to me, I turned and took a seat at an empty table, glancing down at the disgusting food. Moments later, the burnet took a seat across from me.

"So you're the new girl?" she asked again.

"So what if I am? What is this place?"

"Don't you know?" she asked. "It's a woman auction."

"I know that. What exactly is a woman auction?"

"Every night we get displayed to a crowd of paying men. When the auction starts, the highest bidder gets us for the night. Our leg gets shackled in our room, and our bidder comes to us. We have to do what ever he says, or else…"

My heart stopped in my chest…..I was captured, destined to be a sex slave for the remainder of my life.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Madam Butterfly."

"No, your real name."

"Gretel."

"And where are you from?"

"Norway. I've been working for him for eight years….Twelve is his special number you see….when one of his twelve girls die, he travels to find another."

I glanced around the room, to notice girls of every race sitting within it. There was a Russian girl, an African girl, two Indian girls, a Chinese girl, one who looked Mediterranean, and a few others who I didn't have a clue on where they were from.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Lauralye….."

"Where's your family?" she asked.

"I don't have any….I have a lover, and he has a son."

Gretel smiled.

"This place is filled with horrors beyond belief. Some bidders are crueler than others…I'll give you some advise. When you're on the job, keep the happiest of memories in your head. If you don't, you'll be miserable….and Ichabod doesn't like miserable workers…he'll punish you."

I scooped up a spoonful of the food in my bowl, and stuck it in my mouth, immediately gagging on it.

"You'll get used to the food here." replied Gretel.

"I don't think I ever will." I said.

"When you're hungry enough, food is food."

If there was a time I wanted a plate of Erik's delicious pasta or escargots, it was now. Suddenly a whistle blew, and everyone stood to their feet.

"Stand up." replied Gretel.

I did, and wondered what was going on.

"We have to get in a line."

The men aligned us by our room number, making me the last with Gretel standing in front of me. We walked through the halls, and out to the stage. There were crowds and crowds of men standing around, chanting out horrible things at us. When we were on stage, the crowd hushed and Ichabod began the auction.

"For you gentlemen, here tonight, we have a new edition for you. Just brought in for your wonders….she's a wild child from a few cities over. Beautiful and here for your pleasure….Madam Firefly…"

The crowd hooted and hollered at me. They were disgusting men, and I didn't want anything to do with them….I just wanted to go home. Ichabod showcased every girl that was standing beside me, telling the crowd where she was from, and how valuable she was. Afterwards, we were ordered off the stage and back into the building. It was horrible, I couldn't see the auction, I couldn't see who was going to buying me for the night. One of Ichabod's men took me to my room, and shackled my foot to the chain.

"You be good now." he replied in a thick German accent.

When the door was closed, I began to pace my room. The chain was enough length to reach all ends of the room, but not enough to reach the door. All there was left to do now was wait, wait for my bidder to come for me….The wait was agonizing….how I wished Erik were here, how I wished I was in his arms….then I thought about what Gretel told me. She had said to keep the happiest of memories alive inside me….I thought about our dates together, our passionate kisses, our nights at the opera….and then I cried. Thinking about such memories made me want to experience them again. I could only wonder what Erik was doing now? Was he crying? Was he out searching for me? Was he sick? Before I could even continue thinking about it, the door slipped open, and in walked a disgusting thin man dressed in a tuxedo. He was old, his gray hair was sticking out of his top hat, and his perfect white teeth glistened at me. He placed his hat down on the nightstand and began approaching me as I backed up.

"Well then Madam Firefly, let's get on with it shall we?"

I tried to continue backing up, but it was no use, the chain's length had no more slack to give me, and I was forced into the man's embrace. His disgusting hands touching my face, forcing it from side to side.

"I do say that you are perfect, worth every penny I spent on you."

What was I doing? Was I actually going to let this man handle me in such a way? Was I going to let myself actually be taken by him? I think not!

As the man continued to touch me, I kicked my knee directly into his crotch, causing him to fall back onto the floor and groan.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" he shouted.

When he got to his feet again, I had expected him to turn and leave, but he wasn't about to give up. He came closer to me, reaching out to force me on the bed, but I wasn't going. Once again, I kicked him, once in the chest this time. This time he fell so hard over the nightstand, that I was sure he broke a bone. All the commotion had caused Ichabod to come running into the room, and to find the man laying on the ground.

"Ichabod you moron!" he shouted, grabbing his hat. "I want my money back. It's clear that this girl doesn't like me."

Ichabod's angry glare turned to me, before turning back to the man.

"Please sir, I assure you to just give me a moment to talk to her. I'm sure I'll get her to consider you."

The man placed on his hat, and pushed Ichabod up against the wall.

"I've been coming here for ten years, and never have I ever been treated in such a way. If you expect your business to keep running, you better get rid of that girl!"

When the man was gone, I heard Ichabod mumble.

"I don't think that will be necessary…."

He then turned to me, and snapped his fingers, causing the two German men to enter the room and grab hold of me. They unhooked the shackle from off my leg, and drug me down the hall, to the shower room. They threw me in a stall, and the next thing I knew, Ichabod was holding the shower rod, and spraying me with icy cold water. I cried for him to stop, but he continued doing it for a few more seconds.

"Now, let's go over what happened tonight." he replied. "You beat up a paying customer, and I lost my money!"

He then began spraying me again. Moments later he stopped, letting me get a few gasps of breath.

"You see, the way things work around here are pretty simple. The customer pays, and you give the customer what he wants. Is that clear?"

"I'd rather die!" I shouted.

"Have it your way."

I wasn't sure how much longer I could take the icy cold water hitting my skin, but anything was better than being sold off to a disgusting man.

"Now you will be nice, or else I'll send in the tougher men. Usually I turn away tough guys out of respect for you girls….but if you leave me no choice, I'll start doing so…I believe your new name is going to be the "Wild Child." I believe that's a perfect stage name for someone in your position. Only the toughest can buy you, because only the toughest can sleep with the roughest."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would, and I shall….tomorrow night you're going to see. Perhaps after a few nights with a tough one, you'll come crawling back begging me to change your name to Madam Firefly…"

He sprayed me one last time, before ordering his men to take me back to my room. They shackled my leg once more, and I cried myself to sleep. The following morning, I awoke with a sick feeling localizing in my stomach. I had thought that being sprayed by the cold water had made me sick, but it was much more than that. That morning, the two men came back to take me to the shower room. Once I was there, I began to shower with the rest of the girls. That was until the sick feeling localized in my stomach once again, and I ran to the nearest chamber pot to puke my guts out. When I was finished heaving, I glanced up to see Gretel standing over me, with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hey, you better not let the boss see that." she replied in a serious tone.

I took a break from gagging, and gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"The morning sickness." she replied. "If the boss finds out your pregnant, he'll cut it out of you."

"Pregnant? I'm not pregnant." I said. "Incase you haven't heard, I beat the shit out of the guy who bought me last night."

"What about your lover?" she asked. "Haven't you been sleeping with him?"

Then it hit me….indeed I had. But that was a few weeks ago…

"I'm not pregnant." I said.

"I'm not trying to say you are, I'm just telling you that if you are, you better hide it from the boss. He'll cut it out of you…"

Gretel then removed the towel away from her waist, revealing a small scar.

"What happened?" I asked.

"During one of my nights working, one of my bidders got me pregnant. When Ichabod found out, he had some back door doctor cut it out of me."

"Does that happen often?"

"I'm not the only one that it happened to. The girl you replaced had it done ten times to her….she always thought getting knocked up would be her way out, and every time she would be taken under the knife….then she caught phenomena and died."

"That's terrible." I said.

"She's better off now…..I wish I were with her too."

Once I was showered, I was locked back in my room, left to wait. I placed my hand over my stomach, and thought about the possibility….what if I was? If so, then I wanted nothing more to do with this place…..if I was and Ichabod found out, it would kill me to have him take away what Erik had given me….If I was never going to see Erik again I wanted nothing more than to have his child….Oh Erik, where were you! I was dreading the night…my name had changed to the "Wild Child" and it could only bring terror to me. I could just imagine the tough men that would come for me…..god where was Erik? If he were here, I wouldn't do anything more than marry him this instant…..I would do anything for him if only he would come and save me. It had been almost twenty four hours since I disappeared, and I was becoming worried. Perhaps Gustave didn't make it home….perhaps he's out in the woods, lost, and alone. What have I done? I should have kept Gustave with me, I shouldn't have thought about myself….Erik was probably worried sick about Gustave and I….what if he was out searching for us? What if he got lost himself? So many thoughts ran through my mind. I only knew if anything ever happened to Erik or Gustave because of something I did, I would never forgive myself. As I paced the room back and forth, I hit a loose floorboard and bent down to see why it was so loose. When I touched it, it came completely off, and I stuck my hand within the hole, feeling something small inside it. When I lifted my hand out of the hole, I was holding a folded sheet of paper. It was watermarked, old, torn at the ends, and faded. I unfolded it, and read what ever it had to say.

"_To whom it may concern,_

_If you are reading this, then I am long gone from this world. There is no hope for me in this horrible room any longer. I've done all I could. I tried fighting, getting pregnant numerous times, only to find that it failed my chances of ever getting out. This place is inescapable….the only way out is through death. The only thing I can help you with, is advice, advice to help you along. You must always do as the boss says….that is the only rule to live by. I used to be this happy child, roaming the opera house with my dear friends, dancing for applauding audiences. There was a tragedy at my opera house, a fire tore through it, destroying the only place I ever knew to be home. My mother had asked me to move with her but I refused, even after my friend died in a terrible carriage accident. I couldn't leave Paris, how could I? It was the only place I knew as home. When my mother left, I tried to look for a job, but only found myself on the streets, begging for food. That's when I was snatched, and brought here…..I was no longer known by the name I was born with, given the name of Madam Blue jay…I feel disgusting, and used….my mother would die if she knew what had happened to me. I only hope that someday I'll be able to see her again…..for I loved her ever so…_

_Good luck to you, who ever you are. Perhaps you could find more peace from it than I ever could._

_Sincerely _

_Meg Giry"_

The name sounded ever so familiar….Meg Giry? Did Madam Giry have a long lost daughter that she never talked about? I wasn't sure, but when I returned to Coney Island, if ever, I was going to hand over the note. When the evening came, I was led into the cafeteria as usual, and forced to eat the slop placed in front of me. I didn't say a word to Gretel, for I was too nervous about who would be coming for me tonight. When the auction started, I was presented as the "Wild Child" only being offered to someone tough to sleep with someone who likes it rough. Ugh! I hated that name! and the little marketing phrase that came with it!

Once we were presented to the crowd, we were taken back to our rooms, and shackled. I was trembling like a leaf, waiting to see who was coming through the door. I wasn't even in the room five seconds, when the door opened again, and in walked a tall, heavy man in his late forties. His muscles were so large, and his body mass so great, that there was no way I was bringing this one down. He closed the door, and cracked his knuckles, smiling evilly at me……Oh god what was going to happen now?

* * *

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffy, but I promise to update soon….she's in some real trouble here….Let me know what you think! Thanks guys!**


	34. Ich's Deal

**Wow thanks again for the reviews everyone… enjoy the chapter….this is a fun one!**

* * *

**Previously…**

Once we were presented to the crowd, we were taken back to our rooms, and shackled. I was trembling like a leaf, waiting to see who was coming through the door. I wasn't even in the room five seconds, when the door opened again, and in walked a tall, heavy man in his late forties. His muscles were so large, and his body mass so great, that there was no way I was bringing this one down. He closed the door, and cracked his knuckles, smiling evilly at me……Oh god what was going to happen now? He approached me as I stood there, trembling in fear….I couldn't back up any farther than I was, so I closed my eyes. I felt the man's monstrous hands embrace my face, but in that split seconds, I felt them pull away. When I opened my eyes, what I saw made my heart leap. The man had let go of me, because he was being strangled by a lasso. But not only was he being strangled by a lasso, Erik was the one strangling him. I stood there and watched, as Erik dangled off the tall man's back, pulling the lasso tighter and tighter. The man being as strong as he was, managed to fling Erik away, causing him to hit the floor. I wanted to shout, but I knew it was best to stay quiet to keep Ichabod away. Erik was lying there helplessly on the floor, trying to gather to his feet, but the man wasn't about to let him win. He bent down, and picked Erik up by his throat, and held him high within the air.

"How dare you come barging in here!" he growled….

I couldn't let this happen, I couldn't let the man kill Erik. I glanced around the floor, and picked up the lasso that was lying there. I then wrapped it around the man's neck, and pulled it as tightly as I could. As I expected, he dropped Erik, and tried to pull at the lasso.

"What do you want from me?" he gasped.

When Erik managed to get to his feet, he took the end of the lasso out of my hand, and pulled it tighter around the man's neck.

"I promise not to kill you, if you yell down the hallway and tell the men that you're finished."

"But my money…."

Erik pulled tighter, causing the man to begin to choke.

"Money is replaceable, your life is not….do we have a deal?"

When the man didn't answer, Erik pulled tighter, causing the man to nod.

Erik was worn out, and tired from such a fight, I could see it. When he took the lasso off of the man, Erik took a few moments to catch his breath, and pointed to the bed.

"Go over there, and lie down….make it look good."

I did as I was told, and crawled in beneath the sheets. Erik then pushed the man towards the door.

"Call for them. And if you disappoint me, I'll make it my duty to come looking for you….and this time I won't be so kind."

When the man began bagging at the door, Erik rushed back over to the bed, and hid beneath it. I only hoped his plan worked. When Ichabod's men opened the door, they stood there, confused on why the man was leaving so early.

"I am done….I must go."

"Why so fast?" asked one of the men.

"I have a previous engagement that I'm running terribly late for."

"Why are you all sweaty?" asked another man.

I knew the man had become sweaty during the struggle with Erik, and if not for that, I didn't think the men would have believed the man's story.

"She was amazing." he replied. "Well worth my money."

When the man was out of the room, I heard the two men lock it once again….I was safe for another night. When Erik stood up, I didn't hesitate in throwing myself into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I pleaded over and over again….I was never so happy to see Erik….oh he was such a wonderful man. When my arms wrapped around his body, I heard him ache in pain….was he that beat up from fighting with the man? It was then that my arms began to feel wet. I glanced down, and noticed that a red stain was coming through the side of his shirt…

"You're hurt…" I replied, trying to get a better look at him.

"No, one of my boils burst when the man threw me across the room."

"Take off your shirt."

Erik did as he was told, and while he was doing so, I tore the bottom of my skirt for him to use as a bandage.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"A little." he replied, taking the piece of fabric out of my hands.

He then wrapped it tightly around the open sore under his left arm, and took a seat beside me.

"I believe the real question is "how are you?"

"Terrified."

He embraced both my cheeks, and examined over my body carefully, looking for any signs of damage.

"Has anyone touched you?"

"No, I fought everyone who tried to sleep with me."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, and his eyes closed for the slightest of seconds.

"Oh thank God…"

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"When everyone was outside for the auction, I snuck in here. I saw you being brought on stage with the others….you were announced as number twelve…the wild child. I snuck down here, and waited until you got back."

Then the thought of Gustave came into mind.

"Oh god! Gustave! Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes he's fine…he did good. He came home and told me what happened. Madeline offered to watch him….she actually told me to be safe…"

I smiled.

"I missed you, Erik….I missed you more than anything in the world. I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"As did I…"

"How are we going to get out of here?"

Erik reached for my leg, and felt around the shackle that was locked around my ankle.

"That is a problem now isn't it…."

I nodded.

"I have an idea."

Then from out under the bed, he pulled a leather bag, and began rummaging through it.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"I didn't know how long I was going to be out searching for you, so I packed up my laudanum and some other things."

"Do you have any food?" I asked.

His eyes glanced up at mine.

"When's the last time you ate something?" he asked.

"This morning, unfortunately. They serve such disgusting slop…"

Erik then took out a piece of bread, and handed it to me.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here as soon as I can."

As I was eating, he took a large pointed object out of his bag, and placed my shackled leg into his lap.

"Now stay still."

As Erik began picking at the lock, the shackle began pinching my skin.

"Ow, that hurts!" I cried.

"Just stay still." he growled.

"How do you expect me to stay still when that object is pinching my leg?"

"They have these shackles designed to only open with the key they were made with. Rather smart actually…it prevents bidders from kidnapping any of you…"

"So how are you going to get me out of here?" I asked.

"Well I need the key, so in order for me to get it, I'll have to stick around."

"What? And risk being seen?"

"No, I have a better idea….I'm going to talk to Ichabod and lay down payment on you for the next week. That way you won't be harmed by any other bidder, and it will give us time to think of a way out of here."

My arms swung around him, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I'd hate to see anyone else try and touch you."

It had been a long night, and I was growing tired. I lied back on the bed, and pulled the shackle with me.

"Does that hurt you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"The shackle irritates my skin."

Moments later, Erik was lying beside me, rubbing his fingers gently around the skin that was making contact with the uncomfortable contraption.

"Does that feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That the shackle was irritating my skin?"

Such seriousness came over his face.

"Let's just say that I know how it feels to have an uncomfortable shackle tearing away at your flesh. I had one on each arm and leg…"

"That's terrible."

"It's in the past now…."

I always hated when Erik told me how badly he was treated….it made me sad. I fell asleep that night, nestled in his shoulder, breathing in the wonderful, yet familiar scent of his French cologne….dreaming about when I would return home with him. When I awoke the following morning, I was no longer lying beside Erik….where did he go? Had it been a dream after all? I stood to my feet, and paced around the room, with that familiar sick feeling localizing in my stomach. It was then that I heard a voice.

"Stop pacing…"

I stopped, and glanced around the room.

"Erik? Are you here?"

"Under the bed." came the voice.

I began to bend down, when he ordered me to stop.

"Don't. They'll be coming through the door at any second. Go along with your day and I'll see you again tonight."

Erik was right, because moments later, Ichabod's men opened the door.

"Time for a shower…" replied one of them.

When they unlocked my shackle, they drug me out in the hall, and towards the shower room. When there, I began to undress, when the sick feeling localized in my stomach once again, causing me to run to the nearest chamber pot. This had been the second straight morning that I've woken up sick. Perhaps Gretel was right….perhaps I was pregnant…. If I was, I was happy, but what about Erik? What would his reaction be? I didn't want to tell him until I was sure, and right now, it wasn't a good thing to be sure. Once I was done showering, I dressed and lined up with the rest of the girls, waiting to be taken to breakfast. We were taken to the cafeteria in an orderly line. I was the last one in line due to my number, but this morning, I was stopped from entering the cafeteria.

"You're not going in there, missy." replied one of Ichabod's men.

His hand was placed directly on my chest to stop me from walking any further. I took a step back to get his hand off of me, and crossed my arms.

"And why not?"

"Because you'll be having breakfast with the boss today."

What did that creep Ichabod want with me this morning? Ugh I hated that name! Ichabod…every time I heard it, my stomach churned… The name certainly fitted him….Ich certainly described his appearance….he was such a disgusting being. I was brought to an office, where Ich….was sitting at a desk, dressed in the same disgusting clothes he always wore. His monstrous bony hands were folded, and his green eyes were focused on me.

"Please, sit." he replied, motioning to an open chair beside his desk.

When I hesitated, the man who brought me to the office tried to grab hold of me, when I pulled away.

"I can seat myself, thank you…"

After taking a seat, Ich smiled, his white teeth blinding me like a ray of sunshine.

"Seems as though your stage name has brought attention to a rather wealthy fellow."

"Really.." I replied in an unimpressed tone.

"Yes, you see he came here this morning, placing a down payment on your services for the entire week."

I wanted to smile, for I knew Erik had been the one, but knew it was best to stay in character.

"And you're telling me this….because?"

"Because of his condition. He wears a mask…."

"A mask?"

"Yes, he's never had a woman before because he was born disfigured. I want you to give him what ever he desires….do so and there might be a reward in it for you."

I could only imagine the reward Ich would give me….

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll be cruelly punished…."

"How do you know he's deformed?" I asked.

"Because the man took off his mask in front of me….not a pretty sight, I assure you."

Erik took off his mask for me? He embarrassed himself in front of Ich for me? Oh Erik….I owed him my life for all that he's done.

"So you're his for the next week. I advise you to give him what ever he wants."

"What ever…" I replied.

When my conversation with Ich was over, I was taken back to the cafeteria. I wanted to go home, I wanted to hold Gustave in my arms again….but I guess having Erik as my bidder was better than a disgusting stranger…..and tonight when I saw him again, I was going to make sure he knew how much I loved him….oh the night couldn't come fast enough….

* * *

**Ok sorry about such a short chapter. I'm going away for the weekend and won't have a computer with me, so I decided to get up a short chapter to hold you over. I will have email access though, to check up on the reviews and my business. Oh yea, I'm starting the official "Erik Figurine" store. Here's the link if you want one. I can do what ever you want….and I give free shipping. Contact me by email if you want one, and tell me what you would Like so I can give ya a price…info is on the sight. Just backspace the gaps on the link....fanfiction doesn't allow links for some reason...**

http : // www. phantomoftheopera. com /modules/ newbb / viewtopic. php ?topic_id =13349& forum= 3&post_id =618542 # forumpost 618542


	35. The Key to my Escape

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! Here's the next chapter… Enjoy**

* * *

That night, after eating a horrible slop for dinner, I was brought to my room. Everyone else was taken to the auction, but not me….I was already bought. Once at the doorway of my room, one of Ich's men opened it and drug me inside. Erik was already there, sitting on the bed waiting for me. Once my shackle was placed on, the man left us for the evening.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

Erik hopped off the bed, and pulled out his bag.

"I've been fumbling around looking for keys." he replied.

"Any luck?"

Then from out of his bag, Erik dumped about twenty rusty keys.

"One of them has to work, wouldn't you agree?"

I nodded.

"Where did you find them all?"

"Here, there, everywhere. Mostly in the guard office…."

"And you didn't get caught?"

"No, they were off guarding the cafeteria."

After picking up one of the keys, Erik motioned me to sit down on the bed and hand him my ankle. Before he stuck the key into the hole on the shackle, he examined how red my skin was from constantly rubbing up against it.

"We need to get this off your leg. It's digging into your flesh."

Key after key, the shackle pinched my ankle. I tried to hold in the pain, but some of the larger keys just hurt terribly. Once the last key was thrown aside, Erik bowed his head and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Forgive me…" he whimpered. "Once again I have failed you."

I crawled fully into his lap, and caressed his neck.

"No, don't say that. We'll think of something. You came to save me, and that's more than anyone has ever done. You're a wonderful man, Erik, and I'm glad you're mine."

His hand gently slid beneath my chin, and tilted my face up to meet his.

"Oh Lauralye, please don't make my heart ache anymore."

"I'm telling you the truth….I love you. I am yours forever…this time I swear."

"I don't deserve you."

And with that, a violent cough erupted in his throat. I was causing him pain, and I had to stop it….his heart was so broken, and all because of me.

"You're not going to die, I won't let you."

My lips then crashed up against his, embracing him in the first passionate kiss since the night before I was kidnapped. His arms rose up behind me, and I waited for his embrace, his embrace that never came. It was as if he were nervous to touch me….When I began to feel tears dripping onto my cheek, I broke the kiss and stroked his wet eyes with my thumb.

"Don't cry, Erik….please. It'll only make you ill…"

"Seeing you like this makes me upset…..because I'm helpless."

"Ich told me that you showed him your face….is that true?"

Erik nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I had to make it known that I came here to take my first woman. He had to know how hideous I am….I would do it again too….I would do anything for you."

Erik had such a way with words….I loved them so much, that I threw myself at him and began kissing him once more. I wouldn't break away, I refused, and within seconds, I was pressing my lips against his, moaning out how much I loved him, and eventually tearing away his mask. I tore away everything, his mask, his wig, his shirt, his cravat….I wanted to taste every inch of his chest. My lips sunk to his jaw line, then nipping my way down to his neck, and eventually indulging myself in his collarbone. The sighs and groans that escaped his lips were so beautiful, and sounded as if they were the notes to one of his symphonies. Soon my hands were reaching for the lining of his trousers, pulling away at the buttons, wanting him to fulfill my needs and agony for him….

"Oh…." I heard him sigh breathlessly. "Are we really doing this?"

My lips met with his ear, breathing hot breath into it.

"Yes, you've earned it…."

He laid me down on the mattress, and sighed deeply into my neck.

"You're giving me something I hardly deserve…."

I pulled away the blouse of my dress, and pressed my bare chest up against his. A loud sigh escaped his lips the moment we made contact, causing me to smile.

"No, I think you've definitely deserved it."

"What about trying to find a way to get the shackle off of your leg?" he questioned.

The shackle did hurt, but I wanted Erik….I needed him, lusted for him….the shackle could wait. I gently bit down on his ear, and wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him down on me.

"It can wait…."

Our bodies melted with one another again after so long. I was careful not to lean too hard against any of his remaining boils, and he did the same to keep them away from me. His mouth trailed down every scar I had on my chest, every scar that had healed but remained as hideous lumps…..I still felt hideous, but Erik always reminded me how beautiful he thought I was. After kissing each scar, he came up for a peck on my lips and to tell me how beautiful I was.

"You're beautiful…" he would sigh, his hand gripping the back of my head. "So beautiful…"

When we kissed once more, I stroked the painful scar he had on his head. Gently rubbing around the veins and vessels that were sticking out from his skull. When ever I kissed his disfigurement, I could feel his heart begin to race within his chest, and he would sigh my name ten times over again…..He moaned breathlessly and told me how much he didn't deserve it…..but I wouldn't stop. When I kissed his shoulders, while straddling his lap, he begged me not to stop….and when he could no longer take it, he begged me to remove his trousers. When they were off, I didn't dare stop teasing him. I kissed from each rib all the way down to his pelvic bone, and back up again. Only when I did, he pulled me in for another pleasurable kiss, and put me down in his place.

"It's your turn, my love…"

He continued kissing every part of me, every scar, every arm, each side of my neck….I couldn't take much more. I needed him, I wanted him….and I was going to have him. Once my skirt was pulled off, I crashed my lips against his, begging him to do it.

"Please…." I sighed, pressing a kiss to the side of his cheek. "I want you…"

"And so do I…"

And with that, I was pressed back down on the mattress, feeling the chill from his legs, positioning themselves around me. When the first thrust came, I cried out in such pleasure. We were connected once again, and for the first time in weeks, I felt whole…..I was a fool for ever denying his proposal, and I swore to never do it again. As we made love, I knew in my mind, that I wanted to do this with him forever more….I wanted to love him, make love to him, sleep within his arms every night, and never leave his side again……and when ever he asked me to marry him again, my answer would be the right one. We made love that night until the early hours of the following morning…..once was just not enough to fulfill what I was missing….After we finished for good, I lay there in his arms, listening to his heart beating against my ear….the sound was just ever so soothing.

"I have a plan…." was his reply after a long silence.

"What?" I asked.

"When Ich's man comes for you this morning, I'm going to get the key from his grasp."

This worried me. Ich's men were large, and very muscular. Erik was hardly a match for any of them, they would simply throw him aside like a little cat.

"You could hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine…..I'll get the key, and we'll escape out here."

"Erik…"

"No buts…just do as I say. Promise me…"

I wanted to argue, but I didn't.

"Ok…"

When the sun began to rise, Erik made me get up and dress. I was nervous….I wasn't sure what was going to happen to us, and could only hope that we would make it out alive… When the door opened, Ich's man came walking into the room, and glared his way towards Erik who was standing against the wall.

"You stay back…" he demanded. "You'll leave when I take the girl away."

The man took out his key, and bent down to unlock the shackle, and that's when Erik attacked. He came running up behind the man, and tackled him, reaching for the key. The man picked Erik up by the throat, and threw him across the room like a rag doll. This frightened me, but I knew if I gave up, Erik's fight would have been for nothing. I looked down at the floor, and saw the key laying there….I quickly picked it up, and unlocked the shackle from around my ankle. All the commotion between the man and Erik had caused Ich's other man to come running, along with Ich….

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here!" shouted Ich at the top of his lungs.

The man who had been tackled by Erik rubbed his aching neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"I came in here to take the girl to the shower room, and that mad man attacked me."

Ich's green eyes glared at Erik who was sprawled out on the floor, and placed a foot tightly on his chest to hold him down.

"So you thought you could take one of my girls, did ya?"

"She doesn't belong to you." replied Erik with a cough.

"Just who the hell are you really? You're not a bidder, are you?"

"Hey boss, you better have a look at this."

Ich took his leg off of Erik's chest, and walked around to the other side of the bed, where all the keys were laying. His eyes then shot back to Erik's body.

"Bidder indeed…..So, is that girl related to you?"

Erik didn't answer, and gave Ich a dirty stare.

"Answer me…."

When Erik didn't answer, Ich took his walking stick from out of his jacket, pressing it down on Erik's chest. I jumped in the way, and knocked the stick away.

"Don't hurt him. He's my friend…"

"Friend? So your friend has come to save you, disguised as a bidder? Girl, you're not going anywhere, and since you attempted to run away from your master, you and that horrible disgrace of a man must be punished."

"Go to hell!" I shouted.

Ich pulled a pistol seemingly out of no where, and pointed it at me.

"No, but I can guarantee that you'll be visiting there very soon…you and your so called friend."

And with a snap of Ich's fingers, we were drug out of my room, and down to his office. I wasn't sure what horrible things were going to take place next, but I only hoped Erik was thinking of our next move. Once we were in Ich's office, the door was shut and we were left standing there….with a gun pointed in our faces. I heard the safety being pulled back, and saw Ich point it towards Erik.

"You're so hideous….what makes you think you can come in here and take what's mine? And just for the record, I don't believe one ounce of that you being a virgin crap. What was that? Your little way of making this whole thing work?"

"I have a son…." he replied. "Have pity on the both of us…."

Ich smiled.

"Ah, so that's how you found me….that little brat who got away. I should have killed him when I had the chance….."

"Look, Lauralye is my friend…..I came to rescue her."

Once again, Ich pulled back the safety, and pointed the gun closer to him.

"Wrong answer. Now, you have a choice, only one of you can live. There's one bullet in this gun, and I intend to use it. Your choice…the bullet goes into your head, or hers…."

"Don't harm her…" demanded Erik. "Harm me, not her."

Ich smiled evilly, and pointed the gun towards me.

"Well seeing that I like to switch things up a bit, I think I'll pick to kill her."

Erik tried to come forward, but one of the men held him back.

"Don't you touch her!" he shouted. "Don't you dare! I'll kill you, you bastard! Do you hear me!"

Ich turned to face him, keeping the barrel of the gun still pointed at me.

"No need for shouting, we're inside….use your inside voice."

He then turned back to me, and smiled.

"Well then, it's been nice having you as an employee….enjoy hell."

This sent Erik into a rage….he gathered up what ever strength lay deep down within him, and plowed his way out of the man's grasp and over to Ich. Erik was just in time, for his finger was on the trigger, and about to pull back when Erik pushed it up into the air. I'll never forget how loud the blast was…..the blast was so loud, that my ears rung for a whole minute afterwards. The bullet that came out of the gun, shot a hole through the ceiling, causing it to come crumbling down on Ich and his men…..I hadn't even known the extent of the damage, until it was too late. Erik managed to move before the ceiling fell on him, but that didn't mean he was ok. He pulled me out into the hall, and wouldn't let go as we ran out of the building, and gates of the perimeter. He was pulling me so fast, that I was stumbling over my own two feet.

"Erik, slow down!" I shouted, once we were in the woods.

He didn't listen, and continued pulling me along as if he hadn't heard me at all.

"Erik, I'm going to trip and fall!"

Once again he didn't stop, and then it was too late…..I tripped and fell to my knees. Only then did he stop….

"What's wrong with you!" I shouted, pulling away from his grasp. "I asked you to slow down."

When I glanced up at him, I knew something was wrong. He was looking at my mouth, ever so confused.

"Erik? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer me, and began sticking his finger inside his ear.

"Did something get stuck in your ear?" I questioned.

Before he could answer me, I heard the sound of Ich and his men coming.

"Quick, we have to hide." I replied, pulling him deeper into the woods. I ducked with him beneath a fallen tree, and sat there listening to Ich and his men pass by.

"We need to find them! And when I do, I'm going to shoot the both of them."

Hearing Ich's voice frightened me, but I stayed still. I knew the only way Ich wasn't going to find us was if we stayed quiet….and still. I wasn't sure how long we sat there in complete silence….four, maybe five hours? Even after Ich left the woods entirely, I didn't move….I wanted to be sure the coast was clear before we made the move. When I thought it was safe, I stood to my feet, and pulled Erik with me.

"Erik, where did you hide Cesar?" I asked.

Once again, Erik didn't answer me. That's when I noticed blood seeping out of his ear. It must have been from the blast. Erik's face was ever so close to the barrel, that when it went off, it was likely that the sound hurt him.

Erik then took me by the hand, and lead me deeper into the woods. I wasn't sure if he understood me, but I trusted him no matter what. We came to a small creek where Cesar was tied to a tree….had he understood me? Erik helped me onto him without a word, and got on as well. As our journey home began, we didn't say a word to each other…..it took us until long after dark to make it back to the cottage, and that whole ride had been silent. Something was terribly wrong with Erik, and it bothered me to no end. Once we put Cesar in the stable, Erik seemed to go his own way. He didn't speak to me, even when we walked up the stairs. I didn't follow him though, and entered Gustave's room to find him fast asleep. It had been so many days since I last seen him, and I missed him. I approached his bedside, and pulled the covers up over his body causing him to stir in his sleep. His eyes opened just enough to see me, and a huge smile formed across his face.

"Mother…" he replied in a low whisper.

I smiled.

"Yes, it's me…"

"Mr. Erik saved you?"

"Yes, he did. We're home now…"

"I missed you, and Mr. Erik."

"I missed you too. How have you been the past couple of days?"

"Fine, I had fun with Madeline she missed you…."

I couldn't keep up with this charade….I knew sooner of later I was going to have to give in to it, and so I decided now was the best time to tell him.

"Gustave, don't call her Madeline anymore."

"Then what do I call her?"

"Grandmother…."

"But you said…"

"Forget about what I said….times have changed."

"Alright."

I kissed him on the cheek, and stood to my feet to leave.

"Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, mother."

Once I was out in the hallway, I walked over to Madeline's door and knocked. When the door opened, Madeline stood there in her nightgown.

"Lauralye, it's nice to see you back."

"Yea, I'm glad to be back."

"So Erik…..he found you?"

"Yes. I actually came over here to not only tell you that I was back, but also to thank you for taking care of Gustave."

Such seriousness took over her face after hearing what I said.

"Well there was no one else around to do it…..and he is my grandson even though you won't let him be freely."

"I don't hate you." I said. "I just hate the way you treated Erik when he was a child."

"I still try to dislike him, but after seeing him for the first time in God knows when, I find that hate is no longer in my vocabulary."

"I told Gustave."

"Told him what?"

"That you're his grandmother. You deserve that much, after all you've done for him the past few days."

A small smile formed on her face, and she nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

After Madeline closed her door, I walked to Erik's room and entered to find it in complete darkness. I changed out of my clothes, and into my nightgown, before crawling into bed. Once I pulled back the drapes to crawl in, I noticed that he was already lying there, eyes open, yet lifeless.

"Erik….are you alright?"

He just laid there, silently, not acknowledging any part of me. When I touched his cheek, his eyes moved to face me.

"Erik, please say something. I haven't heard your voice for hours….is everything alright?"

What happened next broke my heart. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them, they were full of tears.

"You speak, yet I can no longer hear your voice." were the words that escaped his lips.

Tears came rushing to my eyes. It must have been from the blast…he was so close to the gun when it went off, that the loud noise must have hurt his hearing. Was he completely deaf though? I moved my mouth to his ear, and spoke ever so softly to him.

"Can you hear me now?"

A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Yes, but it's muffled."

I sighed in relief. He wasn't completely deaf after all….you just had to be close to his ear for him to hear you, even though the sound was distorted.

"What does my voice sound like?" I asked.

"Like….Like you're talking to me underwater. I can hear my heart pounding in my ear, and when you speak, your voice is low against it."

"In the morning, we should go see a doctor. Maybe he'll have something for you."

"The ringing is so painful…"

"Ringing?" I questioned.

"That's all I can hear with my heartbeat…"

"We'll go see a doctor in the morning."

"What did you say?"

"I said we'll go see a doctor in the morning."

I kissed his ear ever so lovingly, and wiped my tears away.

"What if he can't help me….what if I'm like this for the rest of my life? I won't be happy….I can't listen to music, make music, hear my own voice, yours…..my hearing is everything to me…"

"We'll think of something."

I tried to embrace him, but he wouldn't let me. He was upset and scared.

"Please just let me sleep." he begged.

I did as he asked, and rolled over on my own side. I was tired, but all I could think about was Erik not being happy anymore. If he were permanently deaf, his heart would break even more….his music meant everything to him, and I only wondered what would happen if he could no longer hear it…..

* * *

**Alright, rainy day here so I found a lap top and typed this up while I was poolside. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed…more adventures to come. **


	36. The Forgiving Plea

**Hey everyone, back from my trip, which means more chapters! Enjoy.**

* * *

The following morning I awoke only to find that Erik wasn't laying beside me. The sheets on his side were cold, making it obvious that he had been gone for quite some time. When I stepped out of bed, I threw on my dress and then a sweater, for the cottage indeed had a chilly draft surrounding the atmosphere. Summer had indeed ended, leaving us with the chilly weather of November. Soon December would be upon us, bringing along snow, and my twentieth birthday. After walking down the stairs, I entered the kitchen, expecting to see him sitting there, but he wasn't. Madeline was standing over by the counter, preparing breakfast, and glancing out the window at Gustave who was swinging on the tire swing.

"Have you seen Erik?" I asked.

Madeline shook her head.

"I heard someone come down the stairs a little earlier, I guess that was him."

"Where did he go?"

"Try his study….he's probably in there."

After walking to the door of his study, I peeked in to spot Erik sitting at his piano, running his hands over the ivory keys. What happened next broke my heart….he laid his head down near the keys, and began to play with his eyes closed. I could sense his frustration of not being able to hear the music, because after each note, he would pound harder. I approached him from behind, and placed both hands on his shoulders only to have him flinch. I backed away, but his anger was already pouring out.

"How dare you come in here and scare me like that!" he shouted. "Does it amuse you to find that I cannot hear someone approaching me?"

"Why would that amuse me."

I said the words before I even remembered that he couldn't hear me. Such anger over took him as he pointed to his ear, signaling me that he hadn't heard a single word I had said. Once again I approached him, and placed my lips gently to his ear.

"It would never amuse me."

Erik had heard this. He took a few deep breaths before answering me once again.

"Sorry for my anger."

I placed a gentle kiss to his lips, and pulled him to his feet.

"Don't worry about it. Come and eat breakfast with me."

Erik followed me out into the kitchen, and I pulled out his chair for him. Once he took his seat, I took a glass out of the cabinet, and pointed to it. Erik immediately knew what I was asking him, and shouted out what he wanted to drink.

"Juice will be fine."

This had caught Madeline's attention, for when I opened the icebox, she nudged my shoulder.

"What's wrong with him? He looks tired."

I didn't answer at first, and poured some juice into Erik's glass. That's when I felt her nudging me again.

"And what the hell is he doing?"

I turned to face the table, to see Erik placing both his hands over his ears. He seemed to be in pain because of how tight he was closing his eyes.

"Yesterday Erik was trying to save me, when a gun went off. He hasn't been able to hear hardly anything since."

"So he's deaf?" questioned Madeline.

"I'm hoping only temporarily. After breakfast I'm taking him to the doctors."

"Why?"

"To see how bad the damage is…"

"You're wasting your time."

Before I could say another word, Erik's fists pounded down on the table so hard, that the whole kitchen shook.

"Do you enjoy talking about me behind my back! I see your lips moving over there and I know it's about me!"

I placed the glass of juice down in front of him, and embraced his neck with my hands to calm him down. Once again I placed my lip to his ear, and spoke softly into it.

"Erik, your mother was just asking about you….it's alright. Are you alright? You seem to be in a bit of pain…"

Once again his hands shot to his ears, pressing tightly against them.

"This ringing…." he whimpered. "It's so painful."

Madeline had heard this, and for once she seemed to care.

"I'll go see if there's anything I can whip up to ease it."

She took off her apron, and laid it aside, placing a plate pancakes down in front of me.

"While I'm doing that, make sure he eats something. He's going to need to have a full stomach for what I'm about to give him."

And with that she was gone.

I placed the plate in front of Erik, and gently took off his mask and put it aside. I had expected Erik to be hungry, but he only pushed the plate out of his sight.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep."

I pushed the plate back in front of him, and handed him a fork.

Moments later Madeline came walking back into the kitchen with a small bottle of tablets in her hand.

"There's no need to go to the doctor." she replied, placing a few of the tablets into a glass. "My Charles had the same exact thing happen to him before he died. Years ago the mayor wanted a mountain on the other side of town blown up to extend it. My Charles's job was to light the dynamite and run for cover. The blast was so loud, that it took away his hearing for several weeks."

"He did get it back though, right?" I questioned.

"Yes, the doctor said that being close to loud noises can harm the inner ear. He said until it heals, the hearing isn't all there…."

Madeline then placed the glass down beside Erik. It was a cloudy white color, and smelled like sulfur.

"Charles was experiencing painful ringing to the ears, and so the doctor gave me these tablets to mix with hot water. He told me to have Charles drink it at breakfast and before bed to relieve the ringing."

"Thanks Madeline." I said. "For helping out."

"Don't thank me…." she replied, turning to the sink to wash the dishes.

I stood to my feet, and placed my lips at Erik's ear once again.

"Erik, you have to eat something so you can drink the medicine. It's going to make the ringing in your ears less noticeable."

"Does that horrible excuse for a mother even know that I'm sitting here unmasked?"

Madeline turned around from the sink, and shook her head.

"Tell my son that his…disfigurement still disgusts me, but I try to ignore it for his sake."

"What did she say?" asked Erik.

I ended the confrontation before it could go any further, by placing the glass of medicine in his hand.

"Drink this." I instructed.

"That woman could be poisoning me for all I know."

Madeline then turned around in anger.

"If I wanted to poison you, I would have done it years ago!"

I was sick and tired of this nonsense. Without another word, I forced the glass up to his lips, and held it there forcing him to drink it. When every last drop was gone, I snatched the glass away and placed it in the sink.

"How long until this stuff takes effect?" I asked Madeline.

"Not too long. Take him outside and have him lay in the hammock. He'll be more comfortable if he breathes in the fresh cool air."

After helping Erik into his jacket, I placed on my cloak, the same one Erik had given me the previous winter. Once we were outside, I helped him lay down in the hammock, and kissed him on the mask.

"Relax now, Erik."

"I want to go home." was his next reply.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to get back to work. Coney Island is going to be closing down for the winter soon, and I need to make sure my park is sealed tightly. I can work for Madam Giry in the opera house, writing symphonies during the remainder of the year."

"Erik…"

"My mind is made up. We're leaving for New York in the morning."

I heard laughing, only to glance over and see Madeline pushing Gustave on the swing. Why did I feel bad to be taking Gustave away from her? She had been so cruel to Erik in the past, but why did I feel she could change? Why did I feel she could be good in Gustave's life? A few moments later, Erik had fallen into a pain reduced slumber, and I let him be. I stood next to Madeline while she pushed Gustave, waiting for the right moment to tell her the news.

"We're leaving in the morning."

"Who?"

"All of us. Gustave, me and Erik. He owns an amusement park in Coney Island. They'll be closing for the winter, and he needs to be there."

I had never seen Madeline so upset as she was now.

"I finally have a grandson, and a daughter…..and Erik is pulling you both away."

Did she like me? If she did, I didn't know it by the way she treated me half the time. Why was she considering me as her daughter? I wasn't even married to Erik….but god how I wished I was. Then I still wondered if I was carrying Erik's child….I didn't throw up this morning, but then again I didn't know how many days morning sickness lasted.

"Do you think Erik could forgive me for treating him so cruelly as a child?"

That was one thing I didn't know…could he? I know he loathed his mother with everything he had….

"I don't know."

"I don't want to be away from my grandson. I love Gustave with all my heart, and yet, Erik and I are two worlds apart. What do you think he'd ask of me, if I asked him what he wanted for all those years of suffering?"

"You don't understand, Madeline. Erik's suffering didn't end with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Oh the horrible things that happened to Erik after running away from home. I wanted to tell her right then and there, but having Gustave around to hear wasn't a good thing.

"Could we go inside, and discuss this."

When Madeline nodded, I gave Gustave a big push to the swing, and told him to continue playing. I knew Erik would be fine for he was sleeping. Once we were inside, I sat down on the couch with Madeline to continue our conversation.

"How is it that you know so much about him?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I spend time with him, listen to him, and comfort him through his pain."

"I know his life hasn't been easy. Sometimes I think he would have been better off with me, sheltered from the world."

"No, Erik has seen the world. He's traveled everywhere, and experienced society for himself. He's become strong, and an educated genius. You know he was taken by gypsies?"

"I didn't know that."

"They locked him in a feces covered cage, and forced him to show his face to paying customers. They whipped him, and beat him every night for many years. The scars cover every inch of his body."

I saw pain within Madeline's eyes, but she refused to cry.

"Then after escaping, he became a stone mason's apprentice in Rome."

"I know that. It's why I faked my death to have him pay for the cottage."

"You know he fell in love with his boss's daughter. It was the first time he ever loved another being. Erik told me that he wanted her, and that he would have done anything to have her."

"Did she scream at him?"

"Erik being the kind boy he was, built her a garden on top of her roof. When he surprised her with it, she didn't seem to care….she only wanted to see what was under the mask. He was filled with anger, and tore it off. The girl didn't scream, she only backed up in shock, eventually falling off the roof and to her death."

Madeline's stare was now to the floor.

"I knew this was coming. I never expected anyone to love him."

"Then he went to Persia and became a dark magician to the court. As payment, the Empress began sending virgins to his tent…."

"That's disgusting. I know that this happens everyday. I myself have been to Persia."

"Erik refused them."

Madeline's eyes widened with surprise.

"Even after going through his whole life without it? He still refused?"

"They begged him to kill them. The girls said they would rather die than make love to a monster….Erik could have took them, because that was their job. But Erik let them go, and when the Empress found out, she punished him."

"What happened?"

"The Empress had one of the girls killed, and Erik was stripped down naked, and forced to make love to its corpse."

For the first time ever, I saw tears rush to Madeline's eyes.

"Oh dear god….what have I done… My son, my poor son….."

"Oh which reminds me. Do you know how Erik escaped the gypsies?" I asked angrily.

Madeline shook her head.

"His master forced him down on a bed, and raped him….."

Madeline's tears then began pouring down her face.

"This is all my fault….I should have gone after him when he ran away….No matter how hideous he was, I should have stopped him."

"He then took himself to Paris, and spent the remainder of his youthful years living in the catacombs of the opera house. He fell secretly in love with a young girl named Christine. She came to the opera house as an orphan, and Erik watched over her from behind those walls. When he could no longer hold back his love, he showed himself to her, hoping she would love him back…."

"But she couldn't…could she?"

I shook my head.

"No, she loved another. Erik set the opera house on fire, and begged Christine to stay with him, but she left….He escaped and found himself drunk at an inn. It was then that Christine came back….but only to get pregnant. See, her husband was emasculated so he couldn't have children. She forced Erik down on the bed, and raped him, keeping all their clothes on….Erik didn't even know of Gustave's existence until a few months ago. He was running a freak show, and that's when he met me. I ran away from my orphanage, and found my way into his freak show, attempting to steal. When I was caught, Erik gave me the choice to work for him, and we soon became friends, and then lovers. When we were forced to move to Coney Island, his old friend spoke of Christine, and how she died in a carriage accident with her husband. She then spoke of Gustave, and how he belonged to Erik…."

Madeline wiped her tears away, and grasped my hand.

"Could I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"If I asked, do you think he'd let me come with you to Coney Island?"

This was a question….a question I didn't have an answer to. If Erik said no, I didn't feel bad, not after what he's been through. If he said yes, then he was a better person than any of us. I knew if Madeline were my mother, I wouldn't let her come with me….

"Let me ask you something." I said. "If you were Erik, would you want you to come along?"

"No…." she cried. "I wouldn't….but I don't want to be separated from my grandchild…I shall ask him at dinner."

"Are you ready for his answer?" I asked. "Because if he says no, you can't go off on him. If you did, it would only make you look like a horrible person."

"I know."

Later that day, Madeline and I prepared dinner while Gustave played quietly on the floor. Erik who had woken from his nap was seated at the table, writing his music down to paper. I was relieved that we were eating soup tonight for dinner, making it easy for Erik to eat with his mask on. I dreaded the day Erik was going to have to show Gustave his face. Once dinner was on the table, Erik put aside his music, and smiled as I placed a glass of wine down in front of him.

"Thank you." he quietly replied.

I took a seat next to him, and began eating when I heard Gustave calling for him.

"Mr. Erik? Mr. Erik? !"

I touched the sleeve of Gustave's shirt to get his attention.

"Mr. Erik can't hear you." I replied.

"Why not?" asked Gustave.

"He hurt his hearing yesterday when a loud noise occurred. He's going to get better, but until then you can't make any loud noises."

"Then how does he hear you?"

"You have to place your mouth at his ear, and softly speak to him."

"Can you ask him if I can have a sip of his red juice that's in his glass?"

I giggled, already knowing what Erik was going to say. I did as he asked though, and placed my mouth at his ear, and asked the question. This made Erik laugh as well… His eyes then shot to Gustave and smiled.

"This is an adult beverage. You won't be touching this until you're twelve years old."

When I went back to eating, I noticed Madeline writing something down on a piece of paper. She then slid it across to Erik, who began to read it. Afterwards, he crumpled the letter up into a ball, and threw it at her.

"How dare you even bring up such a subject!" he growled. "After everything you've done to me, you expect me to want you in my life?"

"Erik, please, I beg you not to take my grandson away."

"I can't hear a god damn word you just said!" growled Erik once again.

This had caught Gustave's attention.

"What? Mother, we're leaving grandmother?"

"Gustave go to your room." I demanded.

"No, I want to know the truth…"

"Gustave, go to your room!"

"I want to know the truth!"

It was as if Erik knew we were arguing, for he pounded his fist down on the table and growled angrily at him.

"Go to your room!"

Gustave didn't have a problem listening to Erik, I knew how scared he was of him. Once Gustave was gone, Erik folded his hands and placed them on top of the table.

"Now what makes you believe you even deserve to come with Lauralye and I? You've treated me like the dirt under your feet, and called me horrible things. What makes you even have the galls to ask me to bring you to Coney Island?"

"Erik please…"

Erik cut her off.

"Have I made it clear that I can't hear you? Write it down…"

Without a moment to spare, Madeline began to write something down. She then slid it across to Erik who read it.

"Forgiveness?" he questioned. "Redemption? Is that the best you can come up with? You actually expect me to forgive you just so you don't lose Gustave? What if he didn't even exist? Would you still want my forgiveness?"

Once again Madeline began writing, and slid the note over to Erik.

"What?" he questioned. "You feel sorry that I've been denied and raped?"

His eyes then glared to mine.

"Lauralye, why would you tell her such things? I open my heart to you and only you….that doesn't give you the right to tell others."

"She needed to know." I replied in his ear.

"The hell she didn't…"

As much as I hated butting in, I had to do something.

"Erik, have a heart….Madeline has done horrible things, but she's sorry."

"Oh is that so?" he growled. "Where was she when I was being whipped? Where was she when I being raped by my master? Where was she when I was sick and being forced to fuck a corpse? Huh? Well? She was never there for me and so now it's my turn to turn her away!"

I knew the only way Erik was going to let her come, was to do the unthinkable. I pulled Erik out of his chair, and drug him up the stairs, as Madeline shouted for us to come back. I pulled Erik to Madeline's door, and opened the door.

"I'm not allowed in there!" he argued. "Stop this!"

I couldn't though, he had to see, he had to know.

I pulled him inside with a fight, and forced him to face the wall of drawings, his drawings.

"What is this?" he questioned.

I didn't answer, and it only took a few moments to realize who the drawings belonged to. He ran his hand over a pencil drawing of the Eiffel tower and smiled.

"I remember this….I was sick with the scarlet fever…I dreamt of this beautiful far away destination and its architecture. I drew this….only it disappeared a few days afterwards."

He then went to another drawing.

"I remember this one too…."

Madeline's voice then echoed from behind us.

"Now you know…."

Erik turned around, and looked directly at Madeline.

"So all these years, you've been stealing my work to admire in your room. Is this why you never allowed me to come in here?"

Madeline nodded, and Erik continued to explore her room. He approached her vanity and picked up the picture of Charles.

"And after all these years, you couldn't even show me one single picture of my father…..you know he does look like me, only without the disfigurement. Perhaps you should have looked harder….but then again, you never looked at me at all."

Tears were falling down Madeline's cheek as Erik continued to look around the room.

"You admired my talents and work, and yet you couldn't find it in your heart to love me."

I began to think that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea to bring him in here after all.

Erik ran his fingers over the picture of his father, and placed it back down on the vanity.

"You know, if father were alive perhaps he could have loved me….but then again, who knows what his feelings toward me would have been. I'm going to be the better person…I'm going to do this for him."

He then turned to face Madeline.

"You do not have my forgiveness, but you do have my permission to come. You will not be living with Lauralye and I though…..you can stay until you find a job, and a place to live. That is as far as I'm going to go…"

With that, Erik stormed out of the room, leaving Madeline and I alone.

"Well, you better get packing. You heard him." I said, walking out of the room.

I then walked into Gustave's room, to see him sitting on his bed, holding Rupert in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it true that we're leaving?"

I nodded.

"Yes, but your grandmother is coming too."

"Mr. Erik let her?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad…"

I smiled, and began to pack Gustave's things. Once he was tucked into bed, I kissed him goodnight and walked down to the bathroom to mix Erik's medicine. After stirring the hot water with the tablets, I carried the foggy glass to his room. When I entered, all of our things were packed, and Erik was standing against the windowsill grasping his ears in pain. I approached him from behind, and placed the glass down on his desk, embracing my arms around him gently.

"Oh Lauralye…." he groaned. "If only you knew the agony I was in."

I pointed to his laudanum that was placed on his desk, asking him if he took it today.

"Just did." he replied.

I then handed him the glass of medicine, and he took it from my hands and drank it.

"Thank you….it does really take away my ringing; if only for a few hours."

All of our belongings were packed, making the room a lot emptier. After slipping into my nightgown, I turned to see Erik standing over by his phonograph.

"I must apologize to you." he replied.

A slow piano waltz began playing from the phonograph, and he gently embraced me.

"You don't have to say a thing." he began. "I won't hear you anyway."

Erik was taller than me, and I tried to stand on my tippy toes to reach his ear, but he stopped me.

"Please, let us communicate through music. I know how you're feeling just by the way you move."

He then took my arm in his, and began to dance with me. It had been so long since the last time I did this with him. He moved with every beat, and it amazed me how he knew how to move when he couldn't hear the music.

"I can feel the vibrations through the floor boards. I can hear a little bit of it, but it sounds too far away to make clear."

My eyes met with his, and I smiled.

"I must apologize to you for pushing you away. I haven't been acting like your lover, and for that I am sorry. I promise things will be different when we get back to Coney Island…"

I then lifted my hand up to his ear, and gently stroked it. His lips then kissed the bare skin of my arm, and then my lips.

"I love you more than anything in the world."

I opened my mouth to respond, but he only shushed me, and placed my hand in his.

"You don't have to speak, I can feel it."

His hand then placed itself at my chest, my heart racing against his flesh.

"Your heart agrees."

The remainder of that night was like a dream…..we danced together in silence, to music that was muted to Erik, but he danced as if it were so clear to him. When we fell asleep the final time together in the carriage bed, we did so within each other's arms…I was in heaven at last…..hoping things would be like this from now on…

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed….thanks again you guys! **


	37. My Twentieth Year

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. **

* * *

The following morning, I awoke extra early with Erik. He seemed run down and completely exhausted, but we had a train to catch. After eating a quick breakfast, and gathering up the remainder of our things, we began our short journey to the train station. After unloading our bags onto the platform, Erik took Cesar to the station stable. I stood there in the doorway, watching him pet Cesar one last time…..not knowing when he would be returning again. Even when he came walking out of the stable, he continued to glance back at his beloved stallion. The train ride back to New York seemed even longer than the one going. Erik didn't seem to mind though, and he stayed completely silent for the most part. He would sleep during the day, and then when night approached he would wake and sit beside me, as Madeline and Gustave slept.

"Notice how the moon follows us." he replied one night, pointing to its fullness within the sky from the window.

I smiled, and nestled my head into his arm, watching the object follow along side our moving train. I could have stayed like this forever within his embrace….oh how I loved being up against him. After many days of sitting on the train, our stop finally came. As soon as I stepped off, the brisk air of winter was there to greet me. I thanked God that I had enough sense to wear my cloak. Once Gustave stepped off, Erik pulled his jacket from out of his bag, and slipped it on his small body.

"Button up." he instructed. "You'll catch a cold."

"Is it always this cold in the winter?" asked Madeline placing her hands under her arms.

"I guess." I answered.

"It's freezing, let's get out of here."

Our house was only a short walking distance away, and as we began our journey home, I could see Madeline's eyes widening at such sights of the pier. The rollercoaster was no longer running, the Wonder Wheel was no longer stopping and going, and the tilt a whirl was no longer spinning. The season had indeed come to an end, and workers were packing everything up for the winter. I knew in my mind that Erik was going to get to his side of the pier as soon as possible, to help pack up as well. Once we made it back to the house, Erik made a fire to warm it up, while I showed Madeline to the couch. I would have given her a spare bedroom if we had one, but sadly we didn't. It was only Gustave's room and ours.

"I'm sorry about the couch." I said, throwing a few blankets on it. "It's all we have."

She placed her bags down, beside it, and took a seat.

"I don't mind at all. I've slept in worse places than a couch. I wound up sleeping on a hard floor when I went to India. This will do."

After handing Gustave his bag, I told him to go unpack before walking into my room to do the same. I smiled when I realized Erik had already beat me to it. He was standing at the wardrobe closet, hanging up my dresses along with his shirts. I began to believe what Erik had told me was true. I believed he truly meant every word he said, when he told me things were going to be different. Over the next few days, I could already see things beginning to change. Each morning, Erik had to go to his amusement park and pack things up. I didn't want him going alone, so told Gustave to stay by his side. It eased my worries to know that Gustave was there to help him cross the street and be his ears. The last thing I needed was for him to get hurt, because he couldn't hear. I decided to go back to work as well, and found myself back baking pies with Esmeralda, who was ecstatic to see me. Madeline however stayed back at the house, cooking and cleaning….I actually didn't mind it at all. It made my life a lot easier to come home from work and have dinner on the table. I knew Erik mentioned that her staying with us was only temporary, but I actually wished he would reconsider.

Then came the day; the day I had dreaded for the past few months….my birthday. I remember laying in bed the night before it, thinking to myself about how awful it was going to be. When I heard the grandfather clock that was out in the hall begin to strike midnight, I knew I was officially twenty years old. I was twenty years old, and what did I have to show for it? Absolutely nothing….I wasn't married, and I wasn't even engaged…. I was born on the coldest day in December of 1851, and it was now December 2nd 1871.… I never had a real birthday, because I always lived in that horrible orphanage that was ran by Mr. Crawly. I always read about birthdays, but never really had one of my own….Then I began to think that perhaps having a birthday wouldn't be so bad after all….I just knew Erik probably had something special planned….he was always one for surprises. I fell asleep that night, dreaming about how wonderful my day was probably going to be….

When I awoke, I opened my eyes to see Erik standing in front of one of the mirrored walls. He was adjusting his cravat, preparing himself for another hard day's work of closing up his amusement park. I hoped it would be the last day because of how cold the weather was getting. I knew it wasn't healthy for him to be out in such cold temperatures. I got up, and approached him from behind, to wrap my arms around him, for a good morning kiss. When he turned to me, I had expected the first words from his mouth to be "Happy Birthday," but after a quick peck to the lips, he didn't say a word.

"Did you layer yourself?" I questioned.

His eyes widened, and he pointed to his ear. I always felt horrible, when I forgot about his hearing. I apologized, but he didn't hear that either. I then placed my mouth to his ear, and repeated the question.

"Yes." he replied. "I'm wearing two shirts and I'm going to put on my vest."

We had been talking for two minutes, and he still didn't mention that it was my birthday at all. I thought about mentioning it to him, incase he forgot, but I didn't want to make him feel bad. After slipping on my dress, I pulled my long brown locks into a bun before walking out to the kitchen. Madeline had prepared breakfast, and was placing it down on the table by the time I arrived. Gustave greeted me with a smile, but he didn't say happy birthday to me either. I couldn't blame him for not knowing, he was only two, and his birthday would be in a few weeks.

"Good morning, mother."

I smiled.

"Morning, Gustave, are you ready to go help Mr. Erik again today?"

"Yes." he replied. "We're almost done. I think Mr. Erik told me yesterday that we just have to insu…insulip.."

Gustave might have been smart for his age, but sometimes he still had a hard time with big words.

"You mean insulate?" I questioned.

"Yea, that's the word."

Madeline placed a glass of juice down in front of me, and sighed.

"Well at least then I'll be able to have my grandson back. For the past week and a half he's been using him like the dog for a blind man."

"Madeline, be nice." I growled.

"What? It's true…."

"It was my idea. I don't need Erik getting hurt because he can't hear certain noises."

"Oh, what's the worse that could happen? Trip and fall in the road?"

"No." I snapped. "He could be crossing the street and a carriage could hit him. He could be packing up his rides and something could fall on him….if he can't hear falling objects and on coming carriages, he could get seriously hurt."

"But what's Gustave going to do? He's only a baby for god's sake."

I glanced at Gustave who was eating his toast, and nudged him.

"Tell grandmother what your job is."

"To be Mr. Erik's ears. To warn him if something falls, and if something is coming."

"And what happened a few days ago?" I asked.

"A piece of Mr. Erik's rollercoaster came crashing down onto the pier."

"And what happened?"

"One of his workers shouted for him to move, and he couldn't hear him."

"And?"

"And I heard him, so I pushed Mr. Erik out of the way before he could be hit."

I then turned to Madeline.

"You see…"

Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Yea, yea, I get it…."

Once Erik came walking out into the kitchen, Madeline handed him his medicine for the ringing in his ears. After quickly gulping it down, he threw on his cloak and handed Gustave his jacket. There was another thing that changed as well…..Erik no longer let me walk to work alone. This actually made me very happy….after everything that's happened to me, I hated the thought of having to walk to the bakery alone. Then at the end of every shift, he was always outside waiting for me, standing under the lamp light…..I just loved how different our lives were now. He then handed me my cloak, and helped me put it on, his boney fingers tying it around my pale neck. After saying goodbye to Madeline, who also probably had no clue that it was my birthday, we walked outside to begin our walk to the pier. Not only was it the coldest day so far, but there was snow falling from the sky.

"Mother, look, snow!" shouted Gustave, pointing to the grey colored sky.

"Maybe we'll be able to make snowmen if we get enough." I said.

"Oh, I hope we do get enough!"

As we walked on, Erik's gloved hand intertwined with mine. It was the little things he did that meant the most to me; even if he didn't acknowledge my birthday. Once we were at the doorway of the bakery, he turned me towards him and pressed his chest up against mine.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye until later." he said, his hand caressing my cold cheek.

His face then closed in towards mine, our icy lips crashing down on one another's for a quick peck.

"Eww…that's so gross." groaned Gustave from a short distance away.

Erik lifted his lips off mine, and smiled. I then placed my mouth at his ear and whispered softly into it.

"Be safe, I love you."

"As do I…"

And with that, I turned to go inside the warm bakery. Once inside, I placed my chocolate stained apron over my head and headed to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Lauralye." were the first words out of Esmeralda's mouth. At least someone remembered that it was my birthday.

"Thanks." I said, beginning to roll some dough.

"So where is the boss taking you tonight?" she asked.

"Nowhere….I don't even think he knows it's my birthday."

"He's your lover is he not?" she questioned. "I sure hoped that little trip worked out your problems."

"It did." I said. "But he doesn't seem to know that it's my birthday. I can't blame him, he's sick."

"That is true. I could take you out for dinner if that would mean anything."

I smiled.

"That's really nice of you, but I enjoy spending my nights with Erik; birthday or no birthday."

"That's very kind of you. That is true love…"

As I baked pies with Esmeralda, I glanced out the window, and watched as Erik and his workers finished packing up the amusement park as the snow fell. By the early afternoon, the snow was beginning to lay, making everything covered in a white dusting. Because of the snow, business was slow, and when I heard the bells attached to the door chime, I walked out to the counter. I had never expected to see Erik and Gustave standing there….

"Mother, we took a break." replied Gustave, removing his snow covered jacket.

"Well, go look around." I said. "Pick out a cookie or something."

Once Gustave was down the isle, I approached Erik, and kissed his cold lips. When I placed my hand on his shoulder, I noticed that it was soaking wet.

"Erik, you're soaked. Come in the kitchen and dry off."

I pulled him into the kitchen, and removed his cloak and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Is this really appropriate?" he questioned.

Esmeralda laughed.

"It's better to be dried off then to die of pneumonia."

Erik was wearing two shirts, but only his first one was soaked. After taking it off, I hung his cloak and shirt over the oven to dry. I then handed him a cup of freshly brewed hot chocolate.

"Thank you." he replied.

After taking a sip, he smiled and placed the cup aside.

"That's very good."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned into his ear.

"Good, it should warm you right up."

"A symphony I wrote, is being practiced tonight at the opera house. Would you like to go hear it?"

I guess a night of hearing something Erik wrote, was better than nothing at all.

I kissed him on the lips, and nodded.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you at seven." he answered.

Gustave then came into the kitchen carrying a chocolate chip cookie.

"These are very good." he replied.

Erik handed him his half empty cup of hot chocolate, and told him to drink it. Once Gustave finished eating and drinking, Erik took his now dry clothes, and put them on. He then kissed me once more, and thanked me for the hot chocolate. For the remainder of the day, I baked and watched Erik work from the window. When night fell, the snow was already piling up….it was sure to be a hefty storm. After locking up, I turned to see Erik standing under the lamp light of the pier. The snow was still falling, and I could see his breath escaping from under his cloak. I ran to him, and his arms embraced me.

"You're right on time." he said, glaring at his silver pocket watch.

"Where's Gustave?" I asked, pressing my lips to his cold ear.

"With Madeline…"

His arm then interlocked with mine, as we started our journey to the opera house. Once we were there, I could hear the sound of the orchestra playing from a far distance. Once inside, Erik led me up to his private box, where we could stand and watch the orchestra play. They were no longer playing, and listening to the conductor, coaching them about the piece they were about to play. The auditorium was empty, except for us and the orchestra. When the dark symphony began to play, my mind recorded its beauty and wonder into my brain. There were cellos, trombones, violins, and a piano all meshing together to create one dark, mysterious melody.

"Do you like it, my love?" he questioned. "Tell me how much you like it….I cannot hear it."

"You can't?" I questioned, leaning into his ear.

"I feel the vibrations, and hear a low muffled sound, but no, I cannot hear it."

"It scares me…it sounds as if something is chasing after me."

"No, no….that's not what it's about…it's about love."

"Love?" I questioned.

"Yes, love…the cellos represent the man, and the violins represent his frustration."

"How?"

"The story to my song, is going to go well in the opera I wrote. Imagine a man trying to reach his loved one, but a storm comes and prevents him from getting to her. The violins go on and on, representing the man's frustration. He tries over and over again to reach her in the storm, but still he cannot. This is how it is every day…."

"It's beautiful…."

"It's dedicated to you."

I looked up at him, my eyes staring at him in amazement. He was so beautiful in everyway….his heart was pure, and I loved him so much. Yes, he had forgotten about my birthday, but this was just as good. When the song ended, he took me by the hand, and led me up the stairs.

"Come." he replied. "I want to show you something."

Where was he taking me now? He was leading me up the stairs, towards the attic bedroom Gustave and I had stayed in a few months back. Why were we going there? When we reached the door, he opened it, and what was inside caused my jaw to drop. There inside the room, were beautiful lit candles, with freshly cut roses, both red and white spread among the floor. There was a phonograph playing soft, slow music, and over by the bow window there was a table set for two…..what was going on? Then, from behind me, I felt two hands hook something to my neck. When it dropped, it was small and cold… I glanced down, and picked the object up in my fingers. It was a beautiful, silver, heart shaped locket, with a breathtaking blue zircon diamond in its center. What was this for? God it was so beautiful…. Then I felt his lips touch my ear from behind, and whisper the most beautiful words I had ever heard…

"Happy Birthday, my love…."

He then placed a small kiss on the side of my neck, and I turned to face him, my eyes full of tears.

His happiness seemed to slip away, as he placed his hand on my cheek to wipe away the tears.

"Oh god, forgive me….I'm so sorry. I wasn't sure if doing this would make you upset….forgive me.."

Oh god, he thought my tears were tears of sorrow….before Erik could even continue wiping the tears away from my eyes, I jumped into his arms, and embraced him in a passionate kiss. As we kissed, I heard a soft moan escape his lips….oh, and what a wonderful sound it was.

"You're not upset?" he asked after a few moments.

I placed my lips at his ear, and laughed.

"God Erik, why would I be upset? You've given me something so wonderful…I thought you forgot about my birthday."

"Forget about it? How on earth could I forget something as special as that?"

"Because you didn't say anything about it to me all day."

"Because I thought you'd be upset about it…..I know you've been uneasy about turning twenty the past few weeks….I thought you'd like it better to just let this day pass. I couldn't though. I couldn't just let this special day pass you by without a single thing being done to celebrate it. I had an even harder time keeping Gustave quiet about it….he's been wanting to burst out the words all day."

"And what did you do to keep him so quiet?"

I heard Erik laugh.

"I told him next season, I'd let him have his own little magic show at Phantasma."

I laughed, and let Erik go to remove my cloak. He did the same, and removed his mask, laying it on the bed.

"That feels better." he said, approaching the table to pour us each a glass of wine. Afterwards, he pulled my chair over beside his.

"It might be better if you're sat right beside me tonight. At least that way, we can have an actual conversation that I can hear."

I agreed, and took a seat beside him.

"So you like the necklace I suppose." he began.

"Oh yes, I love it very much. It's so beautiful Erik…"

"Did you open it?"

I had no clue I could open it….and once again found my fingers holding it, and prying the heart open. Inside, there was a message engraved into it.

"_My angel, my everything.. I can only live wholly with you, or not at all.."_

God it was so beautiful…..

"Erik…"

He cut me off by placing his hand at my cheek.

"I mean every word…."

Oh why did everything he did have to be so beautiful….I glanced out the huge window in front of us, and smiled at the falling snow. This night was the best one I ever had, and first real birthday I ever celebrated. He made me dinner, a wonderful delicious dinner….I had experienced such a wonderful evening and I was completely satisfied….and then after he took my plate away, he told me to close my eyes….why? A few moments later he told me to open them, and there in front of me, was a cupcake with a lit candle atop of it.

"Oh Erik….you didn't have to…"

He placed a finger to my lip to shush me.

"I don't have to do anything….but I do, because I love you."

As the candle continued to burn, I kissed him on the lips, thankful to have him in my life.

"Well then, close your eyes and make a wish, so you can blow out the candle."

"A wish?" I questioned.

"Yes, a wish….I've never had a real birthday, but I know what one is supposed to do before they blow out the candle."

I closed my eyes as Erik told me to do, and thought about what to wish for….. I had everything I ever wanted. I had a wonderful birthday, a loving boyfriend, a child who loved me very much, friends, and most of all, I had love….what else was there to wish for. As I sat there, eyes closed, and thinking about what to wish for, I heard Erik's soft voice speak to me.

"Seems as though you're having a hard time deciding what to wish for."

I then felt his hand place itself over my left.

"Let me help you decide."

I sat there, keeping my eyes closed, still thinking about what to wish for.

"Go ahead and blow out the candle."

I leaned my head close to his ear.

"But I haven't even made my wish yet."

"Your wish shall be granted after you blow out the candle….which I suggest you do soon, before the wax melts into the chocolate."

I giggled slightly, before doing as Erik asked. I took one big breath, and in that breath I blew towards the candle. Only as I did this, I felt something small and cold slip onto my left ring finger. When I opened my eyes and looked down, there was a beautiful single diamond ring staring me in the face….oh it was so beautiful. I loved silver, how did he know it was my favorite? The diamond was pink and surrounded by smaller white diamonds….He was now on one knee, his hand embracing mine.

"Lauralye, I know this is such a horrible thing to bring up on your birthday, but I could no longer hold back for a second attempt at this. I swore to myself to do it right this time…..last time I brought it up in the most despicable of ways….anyway…Lauralye, I find it in my heart that I can only live fully with you, or not at all. When we kiss my heart leaps, when we make love, my body quivers, when I'm with you, my coldness is warmed. It would be a great honor to me, if you would become my bride. If you say no, I won't hurt you….it's up to you, because it is your life….I only hope I can make you as happy as you make me….so will you marry me?"

When I first saw the ring, I thought he was only trying to force me to marry him, but he wasn't….He was giving me a choice, he was asking me to be his wife, and not making me…his speech was beautiful, and truthful….Erik was changed….he was everything I ever wanted in a man, and this time I wasn't screwing this up for anything. As I sat there pondering about all this, I could feel his cold hands beginning to sweat…..and I knew he was nervous about me saying no. I had my answer, and I wasn't giving this up for anything in the world. I threw myself into his arms, and exclaimed "Yes" over and over again into his ear. His grip on my back tightened and lightened over and over again, and I could feel hot tears pouring into my neck.

We stumbled back onto the bed, and my lips found his…..I kissed him so hard, that he pulled away. I glanced up at him, to see tears falling down his face.

"Erik…."

His hand rested against my cheek, and laughed, as the tears of joy continued to fall on me.

"You've just made me the happiest man to ever walk the earth……"

I crawled into his lap, and rested my mouth against his ear.

"And you've made me the happiest woman…."

His tears turned into a joyful sob, and he pressed himself harder against me.

"Oh my love, tell me what you want….tell me. This wedding is up to you….what ever you want, you'll get."

I never really wanted a huge wedding. I always imagined something small with a few friends……but then again, how was Erik to marry me wearing a mask?…..then it occurred to me….a masquerade wedding! Oh how wonderful and fun that would be. Everyone would be wearing a costume, never sending off any reason for Erik to remove his mask and passing himself to be a normal human being.

"A masquerade wedding." I sighed into his ears. "on New Year's eve…"

"Why?" he cried. "You don't have to settle with that, just because I wear a mask. You said yes to my proposal, and that's enough….if you wanted to marry me maskless, I would…"

"No Erik…" I said. "I want a masquerade wedding….in the opera house…this is what I want."

His lips crashed up against mine once more, and we moaned together in such passion.

"God, I love you…" he cried. "so much…..you're….oh…everything."

"And so are you…." I groaned.

I wasn't sure how long we kissed, but we fell asleep together in each other's arms. We didn't undress each other, and we didn't make love….we just kissed until we fell asleep in each other's embrace….and god, how wonderful it was. This had been the best birthday ever, one that I would never forget. To this day, I still remember how wonderful my birthday was. Every birthday after this one was special in its own way, but never as special as my twentieth. And on that night, just before I fell asleep, I heard Erik sigh out the simple, yet soft words of…

"Happy…birthday my love…"

And oh what a wonderful birthday it was….

* * *

**So, I wanted to do a happy chapter for once….I've been wanting to write this one for a while. Hope to have another one up soon….next one is gonna have a lot of stuff happening in it….so enjoy, and let me know what ya think. I haven't had to many reviews the last couple chapters….is anyone still reading this? I hope so. Thanks Guys! **


	38. Coming Between Us

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Glad everyone is still enjoying this story. Well enjoy the chapter…..Just a reminder, I don't own Phantom...**

* * *

The morning after my birthday, I awoke hoping to still be lying in Erik's arms, but sadly, I wasn't. When did I ever wake in his arms? There was only a few times I could say that I did. He was most likely down in the auditorium working on one of his symphonies or something like that. After stretching, and standing up to get dressed, I pulled off my night gown and threw it aside. Afterwards, I walked over to the mirror that was attached to the wall and glanced at myself. Oh god….. While fixing my hair, I noticed that there was something very different about my body. Yea, I had scars, but something was terribly wrong. I was a thin girl, always was and always will be, but I wasn't….not anymore. My stomach used to be so thin that my ribs used to show; but as I looked at my reflection, my ribs were no longer visible, and my once thin stomach had a small, but noticeable bump in it. It was then I knew I had to accept the truth; I was pregnant. This could have been a good thing, or bad….I was looking at it as being a good thing, because truthfully, I always wanted to have a child with Erik anyway. I couldn't hold back the truth any longer, and threw my dress over my head before running down the stairs. I was going to tell him so we could move on and be happy about this…..I was pregnant, and today, Erik was going to know. I raced down the stairs of the attic bedroom, clenching the beautiful necklace that was around my neck, the necklace Erik had given me. I was almost to his private box, when I heard him speaking to someone. I would have barged in on him, but didn't want anyone else to hear the news before him. Instead I stood there at the doorway, listening to him.

"So you asked her to marry you?" came a strong French voice. I immediately knew that it was Madam Giry, which reminded me about the letter I had promised myself to give her. She must have been pretty close to Erik's ear, because he heard her and answered.

"Yes, of course, and this time she said "Yes."

"Well this is all wonderful. When is the wedding?"

"On the eve of the new year. It shall be a masquerade wedding."

"Wonderful. It's so nice to finally see you happy, and enjoying life. I suppose you'll be having more children soon."

This interested me….this was the question I wanted to hear Erik's reaction to.

"Oh heaven's, no!" he exclaimed. "And I forbid you to ever bring up such a subject with Lauralye."

My heart seized in my chest…the damage was already done, and I couldn't stop his seed from growing inside me.

"Why? You had Gustave, why not give him a brother or sister?"

"Gustave could have come out looking like a disaster. I thank God everyday that he didn't." he growled.

"But he didn't so why not try again?"

"Believe me when I say that I've been extra careful when being intimate with Lauralye. I couldn't have prevented what happened with Christine, but I damn well will when it comes to her. I will do what ever possible to never implant my monstrous seed within her. For I know that by doing so, I would be placing her in a game of Russian roulette."

"But Gustave came out perfectly fine…"

"Do you not get the game of Russian roulette?" he growled. "Now, enough about this! I don't want another child, and I still to this day don't understand why Christine wanted to play with fire, fire that came from me!"

When I heard footsteps coming, I hid, and watched Erik storm away. Once he was gone, I took the note Meg had written from out of my pocket, and walked into Erik's box. Inside, Madam Giry was sweeping up, preparing for tonight's show. When she saw me, she smiled warmly.

"So, I heard you had a nice birthday."

"Yes, very nice." I said, fingering the letter within my fingers.

"Erik told me about it. He has great taste in women."

I tried to giggle, but couldn't. I handed the letter to Madam Giry, and saw her face recoil in confusion.

"What is this?"

"When I was in Germany, I was kidnapped and taken to an auction. I found this in my room, and thought you should have it back."

Madam Giry unfolded the letter, and silently read it, tears welling up in her eyes. When she finished, she folded the letter and placed it into her pocket.

"I have been searching for her for many years."

She then embraced me for a hug, and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you…..thank you."

I left Madam Giry to grieve, and walked out of the box to find Erik standing there.

"I've been searching all over for you."

"I had to give something to Madam Giry."

His seriousness turned into a smile.

"Well then, come along."

I followed him down the snow covered streets, thinking about what to do. He said himself that he didn't want a child, and now I was pregnant. I didn't want to make him angry, I just wanted to make him the happiest man that ever lived, but how could he be happy with something he didn't want? Once we reached the gate to our home, Gustave was outside building a snowman with Madeline.

"Mother!" he cried. "Come help us."

I couldn't deny him, and found myself rolling the body with Gustave while Erik shoveled the walk way. Once the body was finished being built, I felt Madeline grab my left hand.

"That's a beautiful ring." she exclaimed. "Did Erik give it to you?"

I smiled childishly.

"Yes, last night he asked me to marry him."

"And?" her excitement seemed to grow.

"I said yes…"

She hugged me ever so tightly. Was she happy about this?

"Finally, I have a daughter. I thought this would never happen."

Gustave's face grew with confusion, and I found him tugging on my cloak.

"Mother, what's going on?"

I knelt down beside him, and smiled.

"Mr. Erik and I are getting married."

He smiled back.

"Does this mean you'll be staying with us forever?"

"Yes, it does."

"Oh mother, this is wonderful!"

"We shall have to celebrate this at dinner." said Madeline, continuing to build the snowman.

I left Gustave's side for the slightest of seconds, and began to roll a snowball within my hand. The coldness from it was numbing my fingers, but I didn't mind…. Once the snowball was a nice size, I aimed it at Erik, and threw it towards him. When it hit him, he glanced over his shoulder, giving me a displeased look. I didn't want to make him angry, so didn't bother throwing another one. Instead I turned around to walk away, and that's when I felt a snow ball hit me in the back. When I turned again, his angry expression had turned into a smile. The cold wind was beginning to make me shiver, and so I decided to go inside. Gustave was having too much fun to want to go in, so I let him stay with Madeline. Erik must have been feeling the same way, because he followed me inside as well. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace, and I hung my wet garments over it to dry. Erik repeated the motion, and took my hand and led me over to the couch. I wrapped myself up in a blanket, and watched as he pulled a leather binder of papers out and began writing.

I wanted to ask him what he was writing, but knew he wouldn't hear me. Instead I placed my hand in front of the paper he was writing on, grabbing his attention. He shooed my hand out of the way, and glanced up at me.

"I'm trying to finish my opera. Madam Giry said she needs it by next week so she can give it to the managers. She said if all goes well, it should be preformed by Christmas eve."

Erik and I were alone, making it the perfect time to tell him about the baby, but I couldn't. We had been so happy together the past couple of days, and I didn't want to ruin it. Instead, I sat there twirling my locket within my fingers.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "You've been acting very strange this morning."

I wrapped the blanket tighter against my body, and crawled into his lap. I inhaled the strong scent of his cologne, and sighed. Yes, I might have had a few things on my mind, but being wrapped up in Erik's arms meant more to me than anything. I felt his hands embrace my shoulder, and pull me closer to him. He placed his lips at my ear, and whispered such beautiful things into it.

"Are you just excited to be getting married?" he asked.

I had been excited about it, but ever since I heard him tell Madam Giry what he did, my excitement had worn off.

"I'm scared….worried." I whispered into his ear.

He tilted his head to look me in the eyes.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand." I said. "Nor would you like it."

"How do you know? Tell me, what is that you're afraid of?"

I snuggled my head into his chest, wanting to cry. I couldn't….I couldn't do this, not now.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying."

Erik unlocked himself from my curled up body, and walked over to his piano.

"I must compose now. I……I haven't the time to play such games….sorry."

Beautiful music began to rise up from the keys of his piano, music that he probably couldn't hear; he was just playing the notes that he had written down. I sat there on the couch, listening to it…..if I didn't, who else was going to tell him how beautiful the melody was? I had to get my mind off this whole baby scenario. If I didn't, it was going to drive me completely mad. I began to think about our wedding, and how beautiful it would be. I knew it was going to be rather small due to the fact that I had no one but Esmeralda to invite. Erik on the other hand had his workers, Madam Giry, Madeline, Gustave, and Nadir of course. To leave Erik to his privacy, I moved myself to our bedroom to sit at his desk and concentrate. Erik's desk was full of paperwork, but I was careful not to move anything. I was thinking about our wedding so much, that I had lost track of time. Soon, I heard a knock at the door, only to turn around to see Erik standing there.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

He approached me, and bent his head down to my mouth.

"Thinking about or wedding." I said.

He kissed the side of my cheek, and smiled.

"And what a wonderful wedding it will be. You've been in here for hours….I believe you need a break. Coney Island is having an ice festival tonight. I was going to take Gustave….Madeline has offered to come as well."

"Ice festival?" I questioned.

"Yes, there is a beach walk full of ice sculptures, and ice skating on the pier. I'd like it if you joined me…"

I was getting bored with sitting at his desk. I nodded, and he took me by the hand and led me out into the hallway. He handed me my cloak and gloves, and I placed them on. Once we were outside, Gustave was sitting on a small wooden sled.

"Mother, Mr. Erik made this for me."

The sled was beautiful. It was hand carved, and painted a crimson red that shined in the lamp light.

"It didn't take me too long to make." he replied, taking the reins of the sled into his own hands.

As we walked towards the pier, Erik pulled Gustave on the sled, as Madeline walked beside me. We were one big happy family, and I was loving it. Once we made it to the beach, we noticed other children sledding from off a huge, snow covered sand dune.

"Mother, can I go too?" asked Gustave.

"What about the beach walk?" I questioned. "That's where the festival is."

I wanted to argue with Gustave, but Madeline jumped in the way.

"I'll watch him. You and Erik go ahead. Enjoy some time alone."

Erik who had no clue what was going on, bent his ear close to my mouth.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"Gustave wants to sled. Madeline said she'd watch him so you and I can go to the beach walk."

"That child has the attention span of Cocker Spaniel."

Madeline rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Like you…" was her next reply.

"What did she say?" he questioned.

Not wanting to get into an argument, I tugged Erik along. The beach walk was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before. There was a path along the beach, that was lined with ice sculptures of everything imaginable. Bears, tigers, winged fairies, angels, castles, and even one of the Coney Island pier. I had to admit that it was my favorite….every detail was exactly how Coney Island looked. From it's roller coaster, down to last square of Erik's Maze of mirrors. I stood there looking at it, smiling, wishing spring were back. Erik wrapped his arms around me, and placed his hands at my stomach. If only he knew there was a child, his child growing within it.

"You miss the spring." he said, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"I miss Coney Island being alive as it was…..I like the winter, but miss the action of the amusement park."

"Don't worry, my love, spring shall be here before you know it. I actually enjoy the winter."

"Why's that?" I asked, pressing a kiss to his ear.

"Lots of things…." he began. "I don't mind the snow. It gives me a break from running an amusement park, your birthday is in the winter, and most of all, our wedding shall be celebrated soon."

Erik was so excited about this wedding, but I couldn't marry him, not without him knowing the truth.

"All this thinking about the wedding has forced me into such a good mood." he began. "I say we go home, and spend the remainder of the night kissing you inch by inch."

I felt small kisses begin to make there way around my cold neck, instantly warming me up. I wanted to, but couldn't, not without telling him the truth.

"Erik…" I said, turning to face him. "There's something…."

"Mother!"

The sound of Gustave's voice coming from a short distance had stopped me. He was running straight towards me with Madeline at his side.

"We had so much fun sledding." he replied. "Come along and do it too."

"No thank you, Gustave." I said. "I don't feel like sledding tonight."

"I'm thirsty. Could we get some hot chocolate?" he asked.

"What does he want?" questioned Erik, pointing to his ear.

"Hot chocolate." I said, pressing a small kiss to his cold earlobe.

He turned to me, and embraced my cheeks.

"Wait, before Gustave came, was there something you wanted to say?"

Yes, there was, but I couldn't say it with Gustave and Madeline standing around.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "It's not important."

He paused, and stared down at me for a few moments before nodding. He then picked Gustave up lovingly, and placed him into the sled.

"Well then, let's go get something to drink."

For several moments, Erik pulled Gustave around in a circle at a fast pace. Gustave laughed and screamed playfully as Erik did so….watching the two of them made me laugh….why didn't he want another child to share these moments with. When Erik was off, pulling Gustave down the beach, I stood there beside Madeline. We were standing in front of an ice sculpture, completely alone…..if I had only known what was on her mind, I would have gone with Erik…

"Does he know?" she asked.

"Does he know what?" I questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me." she began. "You think I haven't noticed the little bump in your stomach? You're playing with fire you know…"

Oh god…..she knew. God, it was all over….

"You can hardly tell." I said. "It's not even visible without my clothes off."

"I don't need to see it. I can tell by the glowing in your face, and how sick you've been in the mornings. Does Erik know?"

I shook my head.

"I can't tell him….I heard him talking this morning, and he said he was going to make sure he never had another child. I don't want this to come between us."

"It's too late for that." she said. "What's done is done. I just pray that God have mercy on your soul."

"Why?" I asked. "Christine had Gustave, and look how handsome he is. It could be the same for my child….."

"And I don't deny you one second, but you're playing with fire when it comes to Erik."

"Please don't tell him." I begged.

"It's not my place to tell him." she said. "That is up to you."

"What should I do?" I asked. "I have time to think it out, wouldn't you think?"

"I wouldn't wait any longer." she said. "It's best just to tell him."

Moments later, Erik came back carrying a steaming cup. He handed it to me, and kissed me slightly on my cold lips.

"This should warm you up." he said.

I smiled into the chocolaty liquid, and took a sip. I glanced down at Gustave to see that his hot chocolate was already stained onto his lips.

"Well then…" replied Madeline. "Let's get on home."

Gustave began to yawn, and argue.

"I'm not tired."

"Of course you're not." I said. "You always say that to get Mr. Erik to let you stay up later."

Erik pulled the sled as I walked with him back to the house, thinking about what to say to him. By the time we reached the gate of our house, Gustave was already slumped over, asleep in the sled.

"Not tired indeed." he mumbled, picking the child up into his arms.

We walked inside our warm home, and I followed Erik to Gustave's room. I stood there in the doorway, watching as Erik acted out his fatherly instincts and began undressing the child. After removing each snow soaked garment, he would hand it to me and I piled them into my arm. Once everything was off of him, Erik slipped a night gown over his blonde haired head, and tucked him into bed. After blowing out the candle, I walked alongside Erik in the hall, carrying Gustave's soaking wet clothes.

"I'm going to get a bath." he replied. "I'd like it if you joined me in five minutes."

I froze in the hallway, thinking about what to do. I knew if I joined him, Erik would know….could I deny him? I turned around to argue, but he was already gone. Calling out for him would be no use, because he wouldn't hear me anyway. I nervously walked out to the fireplace, and hung Gustave's damp clothes over it to dry over night. Madeline was already curled up on the couch, and I was left to decide what to do…..As I reentered the hallway, I could see the doorway of our room glowing with yellow candlelight….I stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and prayed to god that I was making the right decision. I then slowly turned the doorknob, and pushed it open. As soon as I stepped inside the mirrored, candle lit room, I heard Erik's voice call out instructively.

"Lock the door."

I did as I was told, and turned around to see him standing over by the tub, his soaked poet shirt unbuttoned at his chest. My back was up against the door, my hands sweating as he began to approach me with slow erotic steps. When he was only a few feet away from me, his desire grew, and his once slow steps turned into faster ones. When his body was up against mine, his arms wrapped around my back, and his lips sank into my neck.

"I know you've been urging for this…" he gasped in-between kisses. "I've seen the look in your eyes ever since you threw that snowball at me today."

I didn't move, and stayed frozen up against the door.

"Say you want this…." he instructed, his tone breathless and deep. "Tell me how much you want me."

I did want him, but the thought about him finding out I was pregnant made me uneasy. When I didn't answer him, he placed his ear at my mouth.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "You're not saying anything."

His teeth then sank into my neck, causing an erotic sigh to escape my lips.

"That's better." he cooed.

He kissed my neck for a few more moments, before placing his mouth over mine to indulge ourselves in a passionate kiss.

"Let's continue this in the tub." he sighed, letting me go to take off his clothes. I knew if I could get into the tub unnoticed, I could sink down into the suds, burying the image of my pregnancy from him. He turned his back towards me to remove his trousers, and that's when I had my chance. I quickly threw off my dress, and slipped into the tub before he could have the chance to see me. Once he turned around, he was no longer wearing any clothes, and the mere sight of his body turned me on. He removed his mask, and approached the tub, shivering from how cold his flesh was. Without a moment to spare, he himself slipped into the screeching hot waters.

"That's better." he sighed, letting the coldness of his body slip away.

His body was now lying on mine, and the feeling I got from it sent me right over the edge….he placed his malformed lips to my wet neck, and kissed gently into it.

"Now…" he cooed. "Where were we?"

His hands explored my body from under the water, touching me in places he knew all too well….When I didn't return the favor, he sighed into my ear.

"Touch me…"

I couldn't….I couldn't do this knowing that I had his child inside me. I couldn't go on making love to him without him knowing.

"Let me make love to you…" he groaned, feverishly kissing my mouth and neck.

I placed my hand over the scar on his head, and ran my fingers gently around his blue and purple veins that stuck out.

"I can't…" I said into his ear….

The kisses immediately stopped, and he was looking down at me, confused and hurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

My fingers were still placed over his scar, giving him the assumption that it was because of his hideous features.

"Is it me?" he questioned, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can put the mask on…"

"No…' I said. "It's not you….it's…"

What to do? I wasn't sure…..Madeline told me to tell him, but could I? I knew I wasn't going to be able to go on without telling him the truth, and so I did what I thought needed to be done.

"There's something you need to know." I said. "Something, I can't go on without you knowing."

He kissed my ear lovingly.

"What is it? Be honest with me…" he cooed.

And then, from the tub, I stood up slowly. I stood to my feet, and looked down at him, exposing my early pregnant stomach. And there from the tub, his eyes widened in shock. His eyes were blue, but I didn't have to see the red anger flaming within them to know that he wasn't happy…….

* * *

**More to come soon! Thanks again everyone. Happy Easter! **


	39. Dwelling within me

**Hey everyone, couldn't keep you waiting for long. I was busy and now have a few hours to myself before I go off on my little Easter day trip. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously….**

I placed my hand over the scar on his head, and ran my fingers gently around his blue and purple veins that stuck out.

"I can't…" I said into his ear….

The kisses immediately stopped, and he was looking down at me, confused and hurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

My fingers were still placed over his scar, giving him the assumption that it was because of his hideous features.

"Is it me?" he questioned, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can put the mask on…"

"No…' I said. "It's not you….it's…"

What to do? I wasn't sure…..Madeline told me to tell him, but could I? I knew I wasn't going to be able to go on without telling him the truth, and so I did what I thought needed to be done.

"There's something you need to know." I said. "Something, I can't go on without you knowing."

He kissed my ear lovingly.

"What is it? Be honest with me…" he cooed.

And then, from the tub, I stood up slowly. I stood to my feet, and looked down at him, exposing my early pregnant stomach. And there from the tub, his eyes widened in shock. His eyes were blue, but I didn't have to see the red anger flaming within them to know that he wasn't happy…

"I'd knew you wouldn't be happy." I said, sliding myself back into the tub.

I didn't look at him, how could I? I knew he was upset, and the thought of having to say another word would kill me.

"I'm sorry." came a low, whimpered apology. "I should have been more careful. I never meant to cause you any pain."

Did he assume that I wasn't happy about this? Happiness was beyond what I felt about knowing I was carrying his child. I lifted my head to look him in the eyes, only to find that he was crying.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked. "If you're assuming that I'm upset about this, I'm not. I've been so happy ever since I found out."

"Then why didn't you tell me about this when you found out? Why did you keep this from me?" his voice was growing angrier with every word, but I wasn't about to back down.

"I was going to tell you this morning, but….."

"But what?"

"I came down stairs, and heard what you said to Madam Giry."

"Well I'm glad you're happy about it, because I'm not….I should have never have made love to you. You'd think I'd learned something from that time with Christine….I was always careful with you, but I guess being careful is never enough…."

"How can you say such a thing, Erik?" I questioned. "How can you even regret

everything you've done with me? I'm not ashamed about this, and I don't understand why you are."

"Look at me!" he shouted, pointing to his disfigured face. "This hideous gene is swimming within you. I thanked God that Gustave didn't come out looking like this."

"And our child can be the same." I said.

"That's the whole problem, Lauralye. There shouldn't have been a next time after Gustave. I do not possess handsome genes….Gustave got all his beauty from his mother…not me. I don't want to risk this.."

Erik was being cruel. What was wrong with my genes? Were they not just as beautiful as Christine's? Did he think my genes were not enough to create a beautiful baby? I shot up from the tub, and wrapped a robe around me holding back the sobs that wanted to come.

"Lauralye, what's wrong?"

I sank to my knees, and ran my hands through my soaking wet locks. I couldn't hold back the sobs any longer, and choked as they began to seep out.

"Am I not like her?" I choked. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Erik was still in the tub, leaning over it now as he watched me.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, pointing to his ear.

My anger now ran hot and rabid through my body. I stood to my feet and braced myself at his desk, looking down at all his handwritten compositions. He didn't care about my baby, all he cared about was his music. I splashed the neat piles onto the floor, and began disorganizing his desk as I screamed even louder.

"Her! Christine! Am I not beautiful enough to create a perfect child! I want a child!"

Seeing this, Erik jumped out of the tub, and tried to calm me down, but I only pushed him away.

"Leave me alone! I know you believe me to be hideous! I'm not good enough for you am I?"

I hadn't thought Erik heard this, but he must have been close enough to, for he responded to me.

"That's not what I meant!" he growled.

"Then what did you mean to say? Because what you just said makes me assume that you think I can't create a perfect child."

"I….I…"

"You're not going to be happy anymore, and it's all because of me."

He tried to embrace me, but I backed away.

"Lauralye, listen to me….you're playing with fire."

"Even if it came out looking like you, Erik, I'd still love him just the same. I want a child to remind me of you, and perfect or not, my child would still be loved."

"It's not you I'm worried about. What about the world? Having my child is like sticking a kick me sign to the back of their head. Anything that comes from me is beyond saving….."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, my voice low and trembling beneath his ear.

"You need to get rid of it. I know someone who can do it…."

My tears fell harder, and I pushed him away.

"Fuck you, Erik!" I shouted hysterically. "I will never do no such thing! I would leave you forever before aborting this child! Fuck you!…..I never want to see you again, you monster!"

And with that, I ran out of our bedroom and out of the house. I was soaking wet, with only a robe covering me. The air was below freezing, and I knew better than to go anywhere. I took a few deep breaths to calm me down, and snuck down to the basement to find warmth in Erik's workshop. Beside his desk was an old couch, and I made due with that. There was no way in hell I was returning to our bedroom tonight…..I needed time to think, and so did he. The following morning, I awoke all cramped up from sleeping on such a hard piece of furniture. I wanted to return to the nice warm heat of our house, but still couldn't stomach the thought of seeing Erik just yet. It was then that a knock occurred from outside. I didn't answer, and soon Erik's familiar voice was calling for me.

"Lauralye, please open the door." his voice was kind, and soft, but I wasn't about to obey him.

"Lauralye, please talk to me. It's probably freezing in there….it's not good for the baby."

Oh, now he cared….I didn't believe he cared for this child one second. He was just trying to get me to open the door to let him in. I knew once I let him in, he would wind up feeding me a bunch of crap about how I should abort my own child.

"Lauralye, please talk to me. I will listen to you…."

I knew he wasn't going to go away until he got what he wanted, so stood to my feet and unlocked the door. I didn't even acknowledge his existence, and took a seat on the couch once again as he entered. He was dressed in his suit, along with his mask and wig, but I didn't care if he would have came naked….I didn't want to see him. He tried to take a seat beside me, but I placed my leg on the other cushion to block him. I heard him sigh deeply, before kneeling down in front of me.

"I know you're upset with me, but I don't want things to be like this."

"You should have thought about that before you said those things last night."

He tried to lighten the mood, by explaining the obvious.

"I see you're still wearing my locket, and the ring…..does this mean you're still in love with me?"

I looked away.

"Perhaps I just fell asleep before I could take them off." I said.

His hand clasped over mine, begging me for forgiveness.

"Please, don't leave me. Please, I beg you….forgive me, marry me."

I pulled away, and leaned down to his ear to make sure he heard me.

"What about my happiness?" I asked, my tone strict and full of anger. "What about what I want in life? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means everything to me."

"Then what about last night? I told you how happy I was to be having your baby, and you just threw that happiness away. I can't be happy in this relationship if you won't let me be happy."

"What makes you happy? What is there to be happy about when you have me at your side?"

Erik was still in complete denial about how handsome I thought he was. I took his hands in mine, and pulled him closer to me.

"Being with you, makes me happy, Erik. Making love to you makes me happy. Marrying you is going to make me extremely happy, but most of all, having this child would complete my happiness for all eternity. I see how you interact with Gustave, and it warms my heart. I want that with our child. I can't marry you, unless you promise to be happy. You've never seen or experienced Christine's pregnancy. You didn't even get to see Gustave being born….wouldn't you like to see that?"

"Perhaps you're right." he said. "I'm just scared."

"Please don't be." I said. "I don't want you to be dwelling on such things that might not even be….please."

His lips then placed themselves over mine, for a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry….please…let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"By promising to be happy…."

Erik had indeed kept his promise. Days began to fly by as if turning a page in one of his chapter books. Each day, Gustave would escort him to the opera house after walking me to the bakery. I worked on planning our wedding each and every single moment I had to spare. One evening after work, Esmeralda helped me pick out my wedding dress. Oh, it was beautiful, more beautiful than any dress I had ever seen. Since it was a masquerade wedding, I decided to pick out a dress with a bit of color in it….not too much, but just a dab of pink to set it off. It was white, with pink beads sewn into it. I didn't want a dress that came off too long, due to the fact that Erik was much taller than me. The last thing I wanted was for him to be tripping over it while trying to dance with me. I picked out one where the length came to my ankles. I even picked out a small pink mask that sparkled and covered only my eyes. I had offered to go with Erik and help him pick out a tux, but he wouldn't allow it. He had said that he and Gustave would go….. Why he was gone, I worked on filling out invitations. The guest list wasn't big at all. Madam Giry, Madeline, Nadir, Mr. Squelch, Ms. Fleck, Dr. Gangle (Three Freaks who worked at Phantasma), Esmeralda, and Gustave. And just to fill in the rest of the ball room at the opera house, I had invited some of the workers. I had wanted to be married in a church, but that was another argument that Erik and I shared. He explained that no church would marry us, and that we were better off to hold the ceremony in the same room the after party would be in. Esmeralda's cousin Baba was a gypsy minister, and she offered to have him marry us….something I agreed to. I was also thankful that Erik was beginning to hear again. I no longer had to place my lips right at his ear to speak to him. He could hear me as long as I was standing right beside him. I'll never forget the smile that appeared on his face when he awoke to realize that he could hear my voice without having to have my lips at his ear. I wasn't even intentionally talking to him. We were sitting beside each other on the end of his bed, and I mumbled something about having to button my blouse, and he responded….

By the middle of December, more snow had fallen, and Madeline was still living with us. I had woken and decided to let her watch him while Erik and I went Christmas shopping….not that I had a clue on what to buy him either. I had been working non stop on the wedding, and it was beginning to make me tired….thank god everything was almost finished. I awoke that morning to the sound of Erik screaming at the top of his lungs from the kitchen. I easily rolled over, and placed my hand on the growing child within me. It seemed as though my stomach began to grow much larger ever since I found out I was pregnant a few weeks ago. I didn't look totally pregnant just yet, but I could still tell even when I looked at myself in the mirror. After throwing on my blouse and skirt, I walked out into the loud kitchen to spot Madeline and Erik going at it.

"Blast you woman!" shouted Erik rummaging through the cabinets. "Why must you always move my tea!"

"I didn't touch your tea!" exclaimed Madeline. "I don't touch anything that's yours!"

"I told you you're here stay was temporary! When the hell are you moving out! Must I give you a date to motivate you into finding a job!"

Madeline slammed a pot down, and pulled Erik away from the counter with such force.

"I thought you appreciated my helpings out here!"

"Do you think I want my mother living with me? I'm a grown man, soon to married! I'm sick of waking up every morning to find you sleeping on my couch!"

"Sleeping?" she questioned. "I'm up every morning making breakfast at five A.M. What you call morning, isn't morning! I see you prowling around the hallways at two A.M. That isn't morning, it's the middle of the night! So excuse me for sleeping at that time!"

It was then that I stepped in.

"Hey, stop this fighting."

Madeline turned around to go about her business.

"He started it…" she mumbled.

"You moved my tea!"

"I did no such thing!"

I knew immediately where Erik's tea was, and reached up on one of the spice shelves to grab the yellow box of English Tea.

"I moved it." I said, placing the box within his bony hands.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's easier to reach, then bending my pregnant self down to the lowest cabinet to get it."

Gustave who had heard my remark, sat himself down at the table.

"What's pregnant mean?" he asked.

I placed a glass of juice down in front of him, and smiled.

"It means you're going to have a little brother or a sister."

His face widened with excitement.

"Really?" he asked. "When?"

"Not until around June. It's still six months away."

"Is that why your stomach is getting big?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can I hold it first?" he asked.

Erik heard this, and took a seat beside his first born.

"Gustave, enough….we'll talk about this when the time comes."

"Mr. Erik, can we go sledding today?"

Erik shook his head.

"Your mother and I are going out."

"Why?"

"Because it's almost Christmas." I said. "We have to prepare something's, and you need to be a good little boy for Santa Clause."

"I have been good, all year."

I kissed him on the head, and threw on my cloak.

"I'll take him sledding." replied Madeline.

"Ok, we'll be back later."

After Erik put on his cloak and gloves, he placed his arm around me and we walked outside.

"I'm sorry for moving your tea."

"No." he said. "It's fine…sometimes I forget that you're with child….forgive me."

"You don't need to apologize." I said. "It's fine."

When we got into town, Erik led me into a small magic shop. Gustave had continued to beg Erik to teach him magic tricks, and so we had both decided to buy him everything he would ever need to put on a magic show at Phantasma, come spring. I knew nothing of magic and what items it called for, so let Erik do the picking. He picked out silver rings, a deck of cards, a cape, a top hat, some small red balls, and different colored scarves…..

"I think this should all do it." he said, placing everything on the counter to pay for.

"I would hope so."

"I could have taught him how to make fire appear from his hands…."

I cut in.

"Erik, don't you dare do such a thing…"

He turned to me with a smile.

"If you would have let me finish, I would have told you that I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing until he's well into his teens."

After Erik paid for the gift, we walked out together, hand in hand.

"Oh, I need to go into the stationary shop. I've used my last piece of paper on finishing up that opera for Christmas eve."

Yes, after I had dumped all his papers on the floor nearly two weeks ago, Erik spent the entire night reorganizing them. They were the scores and dialogue to his opera, an opera that was going to be performed on Christmas eve…..I felt pretty horrible after doing what I had done to them…he forgave me though, thank god. Once we entered the shop, Erik went off on his own into an isle full of stacks of paper. I decided to explore around, and get an idea on what to buy him for Christmas. I had never bought Erik a gift before, and only because he was an ungiftable. Meaning that he always bought what he needed, which was very little. I knew that what ever Erik bought me for Christmas was going to be ten times better than what ever I could come up with. He didn't need any more instruments, due to the fact that he had enough. He never seemed to need more clothes, nor did he ever seem to have the need for fountain pens. What was I going to buy him?

After he bought his paper, he took me to a small café for lunch. We sat there in the darkest corner, with only a small candle lighting it. I was sat next to him, just for the fact that he would be able to hear me.

"Erik, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked.

His hand squeezed mine gently.

"I have all that I could ever want."

"I'm serious, Erik. What do you want for Christmas?"

Next, his lips were on my neck, kissing my flesh gently.

"A night alone with you….we haven't made love in the longest time."

I pushed him away playfully.

"Erik, control yourself. We've only got a week until our wedding."

"Yes, and then we have my mother laying on the couch, hearing us….."

"I like her being with us." I said. "She helps out a lot. I really wish you would stop being so cruel, and let her stay."

"And when will I ever get a moment alone with you…."

"You do know that we're going to either have to move, or add on to the apartment once the baby is born."

"Don't worry, my love…" he cooed. "Your Erik has everything under control."

"Do you now?" I teased, placing my lips over his ear.

A sigh escaped from them, causing me to do the same.

"You drive me crazy." he sighed. "Completely crazy."

Spending time with Erik always made me happy, but I needed to finish the rest of the wedding planning. Once we got home, we were the only ones there because Madeline was still out with Gustave. I would have tried to start something with Erik, but didn't want any awkwardness if they returned while we were in the middle of it. Instead, I got off my aching feet and laid down in bed to finish up some final touches to my vows. When Erik had argued about not wanting to get married in a church, I argued about wanting to come up with our own vows. I always wanted to write something of my own choosing to say to my husband on our wedding day….and I would. As I sat there writing, I glanced over to see Erik sitting at his desk, writing away.

"What are you doing over there?" I asked.

"Working on some scores, you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Is it your vows?" he questioned, curiously.

"Maybe.." I teased.

Erik glanced over at me, before standing to his feet and approaching the bed. He reached over for the note pad I was holding, but I pulled away. He didn't stop trying though, and leaned over me as I continued to hold the note pad from his reach.

"Come on, I want to see what's stirring in that head of yours." he teased, reaching out for the pad of paper.

I was now laying sideways on the bed, with him leaning on me, reaching out for what was in my hands. And it was then, for the first time I felt my baby kick. I'll never forget the wonderful feeling it was to know that I had a living being growing within me. I smiled, and tried to sit up, but Erik who had felt this as well, gathered to his feet in fright.

"Erik…it's ok." I said. "It just kicked….that's normal."

He turned away as if he had hurt the baby and walked back over to his desk.

"We shouldn't play like that." he replied. "I should have known better than to lean on you in such a way."

I touched my stomach, and gathered to my feet. Once I was behind him, I placed my hand to the side of his cold neck.

"Erik, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It's normal for a baby to kick…."

He looked up at me, his blue discolored eyes set upon mine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

Once again I felt a kick, took Erik's hand away from his work and placed it over my stomach. He pulled away at first, and turned back to his paper work.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to feel it?"

His hand began to stretch back towards my stomach, and only when he was inches away did I place my hand over his and push it down over my stomach. When the kick happened again, I saw a tear escape from the eye hole of his mask.

"Your child is alive within me…." I said.

"I feel it…." he cried. "I've never done this before….."

"There's plenty more to come, Erik. Soon we'll have to get ready for this child, but not until after the wedding…one mind boggling thing at a time."

After taking his hand away, I went back over to the bed and picked up with my vows. I had begun writing them days ago, and only needing a closing sentence, but the only sentence I found myself writing down repetitively was "What am I going to buy him for Christmas?"……

* * *

**Happy Easter everyone! I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but it might be a few days….got lots to do….Thanks! In the meantime, let me know what you think/what you want???**


	40. Joyeux Noël

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews….I'm going to try and get everyone's ideas into the next few chapters. Thanks! **

* * *

My mind boggled for the longest time, and for several more days. I lay there at night, dreaming, thinking, and idealizing what to get Erik for Christmas. Christmas Eve was only two days away, and still I had no clue on what to buy him. Even if I did, I was never alone to go out shopping. The only time Erik wasn't at my side, was when I was at work….he wouldn't let me go off on my own. Even when I stood there baking pies, my mind still raced, and yet I never got one good idea. Home made presents were always better than store bought ones, but what could I make him? One evening I tried to sit down and write him a song, but after hours of humming annoying tunes, and twenty sheets of wasted paper, I still had nothing. A few days before Christmas eve, I went to Erik and begged him not to buy me anything for Christmas. I made him agree that we wouldn't give each other gifts, and to my surprise, he agreed. His opera was being performed on that evening, and so we decided that being with each other was enough. On the eve of Christmas, I had to work until the early hours of the afternoon. My boss hadn't given me off because he needed all the Christmas orders to be out the door. Esmeralda and myself made sure everyone was fulfilled, and out the door by two P.M.

I had expected us to clean up and leave after wishing each other a Merry Christmas, but it didn't turn out that way. Instead of walking to the door to lock up, she handed me a small wrapped gift. I felt terrible because I hadn't bought her anything, but she didn't seem to care.

"Merry Christmas, Lauralye…" she said, placing the gift within my hands.

"I don't have anything for you." I said. "I can't possibly accept this."

"Oh nonsense. Just open it…"

I did as she told me to, and pealed away the bright red and green paper. After opening the lid to the unwrapped box, I pulled out the contents from inside it; a green and blue hand knitted baby blanket. I pressed it close to me, and smiled.

"Esmeralda, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes, but I did. I know the baby is a while away, but I decided to give something to start you off."

"Why these colors?" I asked. "Why not pink and yellow?"

"Where I come from, those colors are for good luck."

I hugged, and thanked Esmeralda once more before wishing her a Merry Christmas and walking out to meet Erik. He was standing there with Gustave, glancing at his pocket watch.

"Ah, there you are." he said, placing his watch back into the lapel of his jacket. "We really must be going. It's nearly time to be getting to the opera house."

"I know." I said. "But I must go home and wash up first."

"What's that?" he questioned, pointing to the blanket within my arms.

"Esmeralda made it for the baby."

Erik smiled.

"Well then, I shall have to thank her at the wedding next week."

Erik walked us home, and Gustave immediately ran over to the decorated Christmas tree we had sitting near our kitchen. I wasn't going to get one, but Madeline insisted in doing so for Gustave. I was surprised when Erik told me his mother never got a tree for him when he was a child…..it was moments like those that angered me. There were also a few presents set beneath it from Madeline, and Gustave proceeded to touch them, but I stopped him from doing so.

"Gustave, don't touch those."

"But mother," he whined. "can't I open just one?"

"Not until Christmas." I said, heading towards the hallway with Erik at my side.

"Can I have a cookie then?" he called.

"No, you'll ruin your dinner. Get dressed in your suit so we can leave on time."

I heard him begin to moan again, but I ignored it and entered our bedroom to get a bath. After filling up the tub with hot water, I sank my naked body down into the water as Erik ran about the room getting changed. As I washed my hair, I couldn't help but notice that he seemed nervous.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked.

He was standing over near the wardrobe closet and turned when he heard my voice.

"What was that?" he questioned.

Yes, Erik's hearing had returned a slight bit, but he still had trouble hearing me from a few feet away. He approached the tub, and I repeated my question.

"What's wrong? You seem nervous?"

"Oh, I'm just feeling a bit uneasy right now. I mean what if they hate it? I've just never had an opera of my own being performed willingly."

I sank down into the water to rinse out my hair, and stood up. Erik handed me a dry towel, and I wrapped it around my waist.

"I'm sure people are going to love it." I said.

It was then that I felt another kick within me, and laughed.

"And it seems your son thinks the same."

Erik turned towards the mirror to fix his cravat, a smile placed upon his unmasked face.

"And why are you so certain our child is going to be a boy?"

I giggled, and placed a white blouse over my head.

"Because he won't stay still for one moment." I said. "A girl wouldn't do that."

"And how do you know?" he asked playfully.

"You don't want a boy?"

"I didn't say that. But now that we're on the subject, perhaps I'd like a daughter instead…."

I threw my towel at him, and laughed.

"I knew it! You can't fool me for one second."

After placing on my skirts, I pulled my hair into a bun. When I turned to Erik who was dressed in a dashingly dark tuxedo, he sighed at the sight of me.

"You, my love, look breathtaking."

He then extended his arm towards me.

"Shall we go see what the boy and my mother are doing?"

I nodded, and walked out to the foyer to see Madeline drinking a glass of wine on the couch. She looked ready to go, but Gustave was no where to be found. Erik snatched the glass away from her, and placed it on the kitchen counter as Madeline bitched about it.

"Hey, I was drinking that."

"Where's the boy? Is he ready to go?"

"I'm sure he is." she said. "Now give me back my drink."

Erik dumped it down the drain, and walked back towards the hall.

"I didn't invite you to my show to make a drunken ass out of yourself."

"That was my first one!"

It was then that Gustave came walking out of his room, with the jacket of his suit stuck over his head. Erik rushed to his side, and pulled his head through the opening to release him from being stuck.

"Christ, Madeline, couldn't you have prevented this."

"What? The kid got stuck in his jacket. You act like that never happened to you."

"If it did…." growled Erik. "you certainly never helped me out of it."

"Erik, we're going to be late…" I said.

I knew saying this was my only way of ending the argument between them. After throwing on my cloak, I walked with Madeline, Gustave and Erik to the opera house. Erik's opera had indeed caused a huge crowd of people. It seemed as though everyone in Coney Island was coming to see his show. After entering into his private box, I sat beside him, and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Good luck." I said.

Soon the lights dimmed, and the curtains opened to the orchestra playing Erik's score. Erik had told me before about what his opera was about. It started off with a man spending time with his lover, and turned into a tragedy. Soon the lovers were separated by war, and the man had begun searching for his beloved fiancée. The score to it played out very well, and each scene of the man trying to reach his lover was heart wrenching. I had expected his opera to end happily, but it didn't. It wound up being so tragic, that the audience and myself were in tears. It turned out that the man found out where his lover was, and took a carriage in the pouring rain to get to her. His carriage broke down, and they spent hours trying to get it back up. By the time the man arrived at his destination, his lover had been killed by a cannon blast to her room…….When the curtain fell, everyone stood to their feet and clapped. Everyone had loved his opera after all, and a smile formed across Erik's face.

Gustave didn't seem to understand what an opera was yet, and at his age I didn't expect him to.

"I have to admit that it was rather enjoyable." said Madeline, picking Gustave's sleeping body up into her arms. "You indeed have a talent."

"Thank you." was all Erik said. What else could he have said to the woman who abused him for most of his life.

Down stairs in the foyer of the opera house, was an after party. Madeline had offered to take Gustave home so Erik and I could spend some time alone. I had to admit that she came in handy. I had offered for her to stay and eat something, but she wasn't interested and said that she was tired. Erik and I found ourselves in the crowd of workers and performers as they ate and drank to celebrate the night's victory.

"How much longer do we have to stay?" questioned Erik, pulling me into a dark corner.

"This is your celebration." I said. "You can't be rude."

"I know, but I do hate crowds. They make me uncomfortable….I feel as though everyone is staring at me."

"Don't be silly." I said, placing a kiss to his lips.

Soon Madam Giry was at our sides, handing Erik a glass of wine.

"So, it seems everyone can't get enough of your opera." she said.

"Yes. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. Perhaps it'll run for a long while."

"With the way tickets are going, I would suppose so." she said.

I had been feeling wonderful the whole night, but I was suddenly taken over by a cramping sickness from within my stomach. I stood there waiting for it to pass, but as the moments went on, it didn't. I soon found myself excusing me from Erik and Madam Giry to run to the nearest bathroom. Once I was there, I couldn't hold back the feeling anymore, and threw up into the toilet. Why did I feel so crummy all of a sudden? Once I was finished, I stood up again and glanced at myself in the mirror. My head was hot, and I couldn't ignore the pain my body was in. Soon I heard a knock at the bathroom door, and for Erik's voice to call out.

"Lauralye, are you alright?"

I immediately came stumbling out, clenching my stomach in pain.

"Could we go home?" I asked. "I don't feel well."

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with worriment.

"Yea, I'm just sick…"

Erik wrapped his arm around me, and didn't take it off me, even when we walked out into the street. As I took each step, my pain worsened, and the child inside me kicked and squirmed, making it worse. Once we were home, Erik helped me into my nightgown and laid me down in our bed. He placed his hand over my forehead, and took notice to how hot I was.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "You seem very ill."

"Yes, I just need to rest." I said.

"Well then, if you're going to rest would you mind if I kept you company?"

I nodded faintly, and soon Erik was in his nightclothes and under the blankets with me. He placed a hand over my stomach, and spoke softly into my ear.

"Don't worry, it's normal to feel sick once in a while. I've read about this before in a book."

This eased my worriment.

"Is it normal to be in a lot of pain too?"

"You're in pain?" he asked.

"Yes. There's a terrible cramping and agonizing pain in my stomach."

"I'm sure Callia is just up and about from tonight's events."

I smiled. Erik had actually picked a name, and what a wonderful name it was.

"Callia?" I questioned. "Why are you assuming our child is a girl?"

"I'm not, I'm just throwing the name out."

"I like it." I said. "It's very pretty."

"It means beauty."

"I like it a lot."

He then leaned into my ear, and kissed it gently.

"Well then, my love….what if it's a boy?"

"I haven't picked out any names yet. Did you have one in mind?"

"Audric." came the words in one, slow hot breath. "It means wise."

What else could I say? I loved both the names very much. I was tired, and knew that the best way to get rid of this pain was to sleep it off. After kissing Erik goodnight, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep through the agonizing pain. I had expected the pain to ease a bit by morning, but when the sun came up, I was still as sick as I had been the night before. Erik, who had stayed by my side the entire night opened his eyes and kissed me on the lips.

"Good morning, my love. Merry Christmas…."

I put aside my pain, and looked him in the eyes of his unmasked face.

"Same to you, Erik."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Not well at all."

He sighed deeply, and kissed my neck.

"Tomorrow Nadir should be arriving in town for the wedding. When he gets here, I want him to have a look at you."

"Erik…please..I'll be fine in a few days."

"No, I'm being serious." he said. "You're carrying my child, and this is something to be concerned about. You know my genes aren't the best…..I just want to be safe. If Nadir says you're alright, then I'll stop worrying."

"Ok." I said.

If I would have known what was going to happen next, I would have prevented it. Erik was laying there without his mask, and I should have known better than to let him. For within seconds, Gustave came busting through the door and plopped himself onto our bed full of excitement.

"Mother! Mother! It's Christ…." he stopped dead as soon as he saw Erik's face.

Erik tried to turn away, but it was too late, the damage was already done. Before Erik could cover himself, Gustave's piercing scream echoed throughout our room, and he went scrambling into the hall. Within seconds, Erik was sitting at the side of the bed with his back facing me. His face was in his hands, and he was sobbing. I sat up, and put aside my pain so I could be beside him.

"Erik, it's alright." I said. "He'll understand."

There was a candelabrum sitting on the nightstand, and Erik swiftly knocked it off with such anger.

"Understand what? That I'm hideous? He doesn't even acknowledge me as his father. How am I going to gain his trust now?"

"Stay here." I said.

I threw on my robe, and walked out to the kitchen to see Gustave sitting there explaining what he just saw to Madeline.

"There's a monster in the house!" he cried. "A horrible monster. I went into Mr. Erik's room and it was there sitting beside mother."

I saw Madeline roll her eyes, and place a stack of pancakes down in front of Gustave.

"That's what Mr. Erik really looks like." she said. "God could have given me a child as beautiful as you but instead…."

I immediately cut Madeline off before she could go on.

"Madeline! Enough! What have I told you before about talking to Gustave in such a manner?"

"How else am I to explain what my son really looks like?"

I ignored her statement, and sat beside Gustave, who was twirling his fork with his finger. He seemed upset, but I wasn't sure.

"Gustave, do you understand what you've seen in my room?"

"A monster?" he questioned, his voice filled with such curiosity.

I shook my head.

"No. Do you know why Mr. Erik wears that mask all the time?"

Gustave shook his head.

"It's because he was born with a horrible disfigurement."

"Horrible? Disgusting is more like it. Use the right term, Lauralye."

I turned to Madeline, and shushed her.

"What have I told you before?"

This had shut her up, for she went back to her cooking. I then turned back to Gustave to continue our conversation.

"It was scary." he said. "I like Mr. Erik better with the mask on."

I heard footsteps entering the kitchen, and glanced over to see Erik standing there with his white mask on. He ignored me, and took a seat on the couch that was placed beside the Christmas tree. Gustave then stood up from his seat, and crawled into his lap.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you, Mr. Erik."

The boy then wrapped his small arms around Erik, and embraced him in a hug. Erik lifted his arms up, and froze….he then glanced at me, looking for an answer on what to do. I smiled, and approached the couch to place his arms down over Gustave. I could tell Erik was beginning to get uncomfortable, and he switched the subject to get Gustave away from him.

"Do you want to open your presents now?"

Gustave instantly jumped off of Erik, and scooted over to the tree.

"Yes, can we pleaseeeeeee!"

I plopped into the couch beside Erik, who wrapped his arm around me. Gustave picked up his first present, and shook it.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

Gustave looked at the tag, and read it out loud.

"To…Gustave love grandmother."

Moments later, Madeline pulled up a chair and had a seat.

"Go ahead and open it." she said.

Gustave pulled away at the wrapping paper, and tore open the box. His excitement ended, when he pulled out the black sweater that was inside it.

"Thanks…..grandmother." were his slow unimpressed words.

"Hand made it myself." she said. "You'll be nice and warm for the remainder of the winter."

Gustave placed the sweater aside, and picked up another present.

"To...Gustave, love grandmother…"

Once again, he tore away the paper and ripped open the box. Once again his excitement seemed to vanish as soon as he pulled out the contents. This time, it was a pair of socks. I heard Erik let out a deep, heavy sigh, before gathering to his feet, and placing our gift within his bored hands.

"Here, this is from Santa."

After Erik took his seat again, Gustave tore open the paper to reveal the box of magic props. His face immediately lit up with excitement, and he tore open the box to empty everything out.

"Scarves!" he exclaimed, pulling the colorful cloths out. "And rings too!"

A smiled formed across mine and Erik's face…..seeing this warmed both our hearts.

"Oh, Mr. Erik! Can you teach me to use all these? Please!"

"Of course." he said. "By spring, you'll be ready to perform your magic show."

"Can I go practice in my room?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

Once Gustave was gone, Madeline, who seemed very angry threw a gift into Erik's lap.

"You're a show off."

"I'm not the one who gave a two, almost three year old a sweater and socks. I may not be child oriented, but I know that a child his age wouldn't be happy with such a gift."

"Like you could do any better!" she exclaimed. "Magic tricks? Filling the boy's head with magic and such nonsense? He should have been given a violin."

Erik's anger rose within him.

"Oh yes, a violin. You mean like the one you gave me, and never let me play? The one that sat in a corner for years, forbidden to be touched by my musical hands? What did you ever give to me? A mask! And only a mask!"

"Well that one's from me." she replied, pointing to the present in his lap.

Erik tore the paper away, and slipped out the box that was beneath it. He then propped back the lid, and removed it's contents. It was a silver pocket watch…but it wasn't new, that's for sure…it was old, and the shininess had faded away.

"Is this a joke?" he asked. "I have a watch, and it's in much better condition than this one."

"It was your father's. He always spoke of passing it down to you when you were born. When he died, I held onto it….I thought now would be the best time to give it to you. Open it up, his name is inscribed into it."

Erik did, and looked at the name that spelled out Charles M Mulheim.

"Thank you….this…this is very nice of you."

He then stuck the item inside the lapel of his shirt. Next, Madeline handed me a wrapped box.

"This is from me, to you. I thought this be a nice wedding gift."

I pulled back the paper, and opened the small box, to find a silver tiara with pink diamonds in it.

"This is beautiful." I said.

"I wore it when I got married, and I thought you could wear it at yours. I'm passing it down to you, daughter."

I hugged Madeline, and thanked her for the wonderful present. Erik then handed her the final gift that was under the tree.

"This is from Lauralye and myself." he said.

I always wondered if Erik was going to buy her a present, but didn't want to make him angry, so never asked. Madeline opened it, and began crying as soon as her fingers wrapped around the object. It seemed to be some sort of hand carved shepherd boy.

"Years ago, I decapitated the one you had sitting in your room." he replied. "Ever since then, I've felt terrible for doing so. I only hope this one will be good enough for a replacement."

She smiled.

"I love it, Erik."

I knew she felt embarrassed about crying in front of him, and got to her feet and mumbled something about starting dinner. Erik and I were now alone on the couch, glaring at the beautiful Christmas tree in front of us. I was glad that Erik had actually kept his promise about not getting me anything.

"I had a wonderful Christmas." I said, snuggling my head into his chest.

"Oh, but it's not over yet." he said.

"I know, I'm just….oh, I'm just so happy."

"Oh, that reminds me. Could you take a walk with me downstairs to my work shop?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I've been working on some music, and I wanted to show you."

I agreed, and we walked over to the door that was on the other side of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" asked Madeline, noticing Erik opening the cellar door.

"We'll be back up shortly." he said.

Erik held my hand as we descended down the dark stairs to his workshop. Once we were there, Erik turned on the lights, and what I was so used to seeing was no longer there. He used to have a desk, a couch, and music scattered everywhere….this was no more. Everything was cleared out, and in the corner was something covered with a white sheet.

"Erik, what's going on?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you." he said, walking towards the covered object.

I sighed deeply.

"Erik, I thought I told you no Christmas presents."

Before I could say another word, he tore the white sheet away, leaving the most beautiful crib I had ever seen. Every piece was hand carved, and the smell of fresh varnish began to fill the room.

"I don't believe I'm breaking any rules." he said. "You said I couldn't give a present to you, so I made one for our child."

I ran my hand over the beautiful piece of furniture, and smiled.

"Where's your desk? And the couch?"

"Oh, I got rid of them…I decided to make this into a room. It will be big enough for Gustave and the baby. They can play together and have enough space for their toys and such…."

"And what about Gustave's room?" I questioned.

"Well….I..um…I've decided that maybe having Madeline around isn't such a bad thing after all….I'm sick and tired of seeing her sleeping on my couch, it's rather annoying actually. So, I'm giving her Gustave's room."

This was wonderful! I threw myself into Erik's arms, and kissed him passionately for the longest of time, never wanting to let go. A year ago, my life was in shambles….I was being forced to marry a disgusting man, I was homeless, and starving….then I met Erik…and ever since then, my life has been nothing but perfect. This had been the first Christmas I had ever celebrated, and after celebrating it with Erik, I never wanted to spend another holiday with anyone but him….I wouldn't need to, because within a week, Erik would officially be my husband…..Oh, and what a wonderful wedding it would be…

* * *

**Ok, Thanks again everyone! More to come soon! I'm up for ideas and opinions on the story and upcoming chapters. This story is far from being over….I'm probably shooting for 100 chapters or more….Thanks guys! You keep this story going!**


	41. Amour Éternel

**Thanks again for the ideas and the reviews….enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

It seemed as though the events from Christmas day had tired me out. After Erik had shown me that beautiful crib, I found that I could no longer find the strength in me to walk up those numerous stairs. Erik, being the gentleman that he was, picked me up into his arms and carried me back to the foyer where he laid me down on the couch. The pain I was experiencing didn't give in, and by night, I found myself once again rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Erik was right at my side though, and held my hair away from my face as I did so. Erik laid beside me in bed the entire night. He refused to leave my side for one moment. He lulled me to sleep humming this beautiful song, a song I wished had words to them. The child within me continued to kick, and eventually positioned itself over my bladder, causing more pressure and pain to occur. When I would sweat, Erik was there to wipe it away. When I was cringing in agony, Erik was still there to help sooth the pain….he was my everything.

The following morning, Erik had to leave me to pick Nadir up at the train station.

"I'll only be gone an hour." he assured. "Just lay here and rest."

I would have protested about leaving me, but I knew he had to help Nadir. While Erik was gone, Gustave came into the room, and entertained me with a new magic trick he had learned from Erik. He would stuff a colored scarf into his closed hand, and make it disappear. It then reappeared into his other hand…. This hadn't made my pain go away, but it certainly made me happy. Soon Gustave would be three years old, and I had planned to celebrate the special day. Once Erik returned, Nadir came walking into our room with him. He was carrying his tuxedo for the wedding, along with some other bags. Erik kindly took Nadir's tuxedo, and hung it up in our wardrobe closet.

"Ah, it's so nice to see you again, Lauralye. Congratulations on the baby. "

"Thanks, and yes, it is nice to see you again as well." I replied.

"Erik tells me you're not feeling well."

"No." I said. "Not at all."

Nadir went into his medical bag, and took out his stethoscope.

"Well then, let's see what the problem is."

Erik took a seat at the windowsill, and watched as Nadir unbuttoned the top of my nightgown, and placed the end of his stethoscope on my chest.

"So tell me, what seems to be the problem?"

"The baby is constantly kicking, and I'm in constant cramping pain."

Nadir continued to move the stethoscope around my chest.

"Well it's normal for a child to be active within the mother."

I heard Erik sigh in relief.

"But it's not normal at all to be in constant pain."

"She will be alright? Right?" questioned Erik. "The child isn't in any danger?"

"I don't want to get any of you worried, but experiencing constant pain during a pregnancy isn't normal. There could be something distressing it, which would be the cause of the constant kicking."

"You didn't answer my question, Nadir." growled Erik. "Is my child in any danger?"

Nadir lifted his stethoscope, and looked into Erik's eyes.

"I don't know. I won't be able to tell until at least the fifth or sixth month of her pregnancy."

"Two more months!" shouted Erik. "We have to wait two more months to know if there's anything wrong with our child!"

"Erik, calm down. It won't do you or the baby any good. Now, we both know that with your genes, you're at risk. I'm putting Lauralye on strict bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy."

My eyes widened at the thought of having to stay off my feet for five more months.

"Nadir, I'll be fine." I argued.

Erik's glance shot to me.

"No, Lauralye. We're going to listen to him. Something isn't right, and you know it. If there's any damage to the child, I don't want it to continue."

"What about the wedding?" I questioned.

A small laugh escaped Nadir's throat.

"Lauralye, don't worry. When I said "Strict bed rest," I meant no working. You need to stay off your feet as much as possible. I don't think being on your feet for a few hours to get married is going to hurt anything."

"I can't work at the bakery anymore?" I questioned.

"Not until after the baby is born. Now, Erik had mentioned to me about being the one to deliver your child. I'd be happy to do it, if you wanted me to."

I smiled. Nadir had been the only doctor I trusted, and wouldn't want anyone else delivering my first.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Good. I shall return here in March for a visit, and then in June for the delivery."

"Sounds perfect." I said.

"Yes, and until then, you must stay off your feet to prevent any unwanted harm."

When none of us answered, Nadir put away his stethoscope, and headed towards the door.

"I'll…um…I'll give you two a moment alone."

And with that, he left us. Erik slouched down at the side of our bed, and placed his face within his hands.

"Forgive me…" he cried. "Please forgive me…"

"Forgive you for what?"

"For poisoning you with my genes…..you're almost four months pregnant, and in agony…pregnancies shouldn't be painful, they should be joyous. Who knows what's wrong with the child…."

"Everyone can't be perfect, Erik." I said. "And I don't regret keeping this child. I'm happy, happy to be having your baby."

He turned to me, and placed his lips over mine.

"I promise to take care of you." he said. "I promise to carry you everywhere. I'll do what ever is needed. I'll work from home….I don't need to go to the opera house to write operas. I'll stay home, and do it here."

Our wedding was a week away, and Nadir was staying with us. Over the next few days, I did as I was told and stayed off my feet, only getting up to go to the bathroom or move into the kitchen to eat. Erik had wanted to carry me, but I refused. At night, he would stay by my side, and hold me while I slept. Erik had never spent as many nights with me, as he was doing now. I enjoyed it very much, and hoped that it would continue even after we were married. Where I came from, it was custom not to be with your fiancée on the night before you were to be wed. Seeing the bride before the wedding was considered bad luck, and I wasn't about to break a tradition just to strict bed rest. Days ago, I had made plans to stay over Esmeralda's on the night before the wedding.

"I forbid it." was Erik's response after telling him.

"Why?" I questioned. "I'll be fine. It's bad luck for you to see me in my dress before the wedding."

I guess Erik assumed that on the morning of our wedding, we were going to walk out together in our wedding outfits.

"You have to stay off your feet." he instructed. "I don't want you spending the night over Esmeralda's."

"I'll stay off my feet when I get there."

Erik sighed deeply. I didn't want this to come between our wedding, and so as I lay there in bed, I pulled him down towards me.

"Erik, I'll be fine. Please….I promise you. Esmeralda's home is right next to the opera house. Nadir said himself that being on my feet a few hours during the wedding won't be bad."

He kissed me gently on the lips, and lifted me up into his arms.

"Alright." he said. "But I'm carrying you there."

And that's exactly what he did. He carried me down the street, up the stairs of her balcony, and set me down at her door.

"This shall be our last night alone, my love." he cooed, kissing the top of my hand. "For tomorrow, we shall be one, forever more."

"Do you want to give one last kiss to your fiancée?" I asked.

"Of course."

And with that, he drew me in for one final kiss. We would no longer kiss again as innocent lovers, for when our lips would met once more, it would be to consume our marriage.

"Nadir is taking me out tonight." he said after breaking away. "I must go now."

"Don't do anything crazy." I said.

He laughed.

"I hardly believe he is capable of doing me any harm."

"It's not him I'm worried about." I said. "It's you."

He smiled at me, before descending down the stairs. Once he was gone, I walked inside to greet Esmeralda. She had offered to take me out to dinner to celebrate my final night of being single, but I told her that I had to stay off my feet.

"Are you worried about this?" she asked, sitting herself beside me on the couch.

"Worried about what?" I asked.

"About the child."

"It scares me." I said. "But it's nothing I can do. I'll be happy no matter what God chooses to give me."

A devilish smile formed across her face, as she asked her next question.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow night?" she questioned.

"What's there to be nervous about?"

"It's your wedding night." she said. "Are you nervous?"

She was talking as if I'd never made love to Erik before. I made a confused look, and pointed to my pregnant stomach.

"If you haven't noticed, I've been carrying his child for almost four months. I surly didn't get pregnant from the immaculate conception."

"Yes, but it is said that when a woman makes love to her husband for the first time, it's more than before. They say that it feels as though you are finally one, that you can't breath without the other doing the same, that you can't live on without the other…."

This sounded so wonderful, and I wanted to know if it really felt the way Esmeralda was describing it.

"You are planning on making love to him tomorrow night, aren't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Ever since the doctor told Erik and I about the possible danger in having this child, Erik hasn't been himself. He's been this wound up, on edge lover….I don't know if he would feel right doing it with me."

"Where are you staying tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Erik told me that we're spending the night in the opera house."

"And why else would he do this, if he wasn't planning on making love to you?"

I laughed, and knew that Esmeralda was right. I fell asleep that night, wondering what the following morning would bring….I was so excited that within hours, I would be Erik's wife. I awoke the following morning, to Esmeralda waking me up. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, wondering what she wanted.

"You have better come see this." she said, pulling me off the couch. I stood to my feet, and she took me to the balcony, a balcony that was covered in white roses. Each thorn had been carefully cut off, and the heavenly smell coming from them took my breath away. There was a small note attached to the railing, with a fake rose tied around it. I snatched the note in excitement, and read what was written on it.

"_Today, my love, shall be the happiest day in my entire life….._

_For today I give you a balcony full of roses. They remind me of how beautiful you are. They will sit in a vase, and slowly day by day, their petals shall fall off one by one. They will each die on a day I'm not certain of. But the fake one you hold in your hand is more special than any of the real roses. That rose, is me….Its petals may not be as soft as the real ones, and it may not smell as sweet, but it shall never die….and I promise that as long as this rose lives, so shall our love…..my love for you is eternal._

_See you soon,_

_Your soon to be husband_

_Erik Mulheim."_

This letter brought tears to my eyes, and would cherish it always. If you flip to the back of this diary, you shall see that every part of this letter existed. For after the wedding, I made certain to tape it to the last page, along with the fake rose Erik had given me…. After putting aside the letter, Esmeralda helped me get dressed into the beautiful gown I had long since waited to wear. Everything about it was beautiful. The pink beads glistened with the sunlight coming in through the window.

"Now let's make his blood boil." she replied.

Esmeralda ran her fingers through my hair, and began to play with it.

"Should we put your hair up or down?" she questioned.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well what would make his blood boil?"

"Erik likes me no matter what I wear or how I do my hair."

Esmeralda then twirled my brown curly locks over my shoulders, and placed the glimmering tiara over my head.

"There." she replied. "Beautiful, like a princess."

Esmeralda's dress was a red colored one that sparkled over every inch of it. This was a masquerade wedding after all. After grabbing my mask, we walked the short distance to the opera house as the child inside me kicked and squirmed. The weather was cold, but it wasn't as cold as it had been the past couple of days. Once inside the foyer, Nadir approached me dressed in his black tuxedo. His dark hair was slicked back, and a white rose was pinned to the lapel of his jacket.

"You look lovely." he said, in a serious tone. There was something wrong, I could see it in his eyes….

"You look dashing yourself." I said. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Erik anywhere." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "He was with you last night, wasn't he?"

"Yes, I took him out for a drink or two and…."

"And what?" I questioned.

"I don't remember much after that. I think he left me…"

"You think?" I questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I shouldn't have had three rounds of "Three Wisemen."

"You had three rounds of Three Wisemen?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"And Erik?"

"No, he stuck to wine. I passed out, and woke up on the couch in your home. I haven't seen Erik since."

"How long until the wedding starts?" I asked.

Nadir took out his pocket watch, and glanced at the time.

"Ten minutes."

"He has to be around somewhere." I said. "He left roses on Esmeralda's balcony."

"Oh no, we did that last night, before we went to the bar."

I was beginning to get scared. Erik hadn't been seen since last night….God, where was he?

I peeked into the ball room to notice Madeline and Gustave standing around with everyone else, and Esmeralda's cousin Baba at the beautiful alter. I could tell he was beginning to loose patients because he began looking at his watch.

"Where could he be?" I questioned. "He's wanted to be married to me for months now. He wouldn't forget to come marry me on his wedding day."

Just as I was about to send a search party for him, the doors behind me opened, and Erik came rushing in dressed in the most awesome red tux I had ever seen. It had sparkling yellow and black beads embroidered into it, and his mask wasn't white, it was black.

"Forgive me." he said, gasping for air. It was obvious that he had been running.

"Where were you?" I asked in an angered tone.

"I'll explain later." was all he said, before walking into the ballroom with Nadir.

Everyone took their positions, and beautiful elegant music began to play as I glanced in to see Nadir standing with Erik and Gustave at the alter.

"Are you ready?" questioned Esmeralda, taking my arm in hers to walk me up the isle.

I took a breath, this was it…for the next few steps were going to bring me closer to being married. Everyone stood, and watched as I walked up the isle step by step with Esmeralda at my side. The walk was short, but seemed like it took forever to make it to Erik's side. Before letting me go to stand beside me, Esmeralda embraced me for a hug, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck." were the final words that escaped her mouth before I turned and faced my future husband. I placed my hands into his gloved ones, but as I did, I saw him cringe in pain. I would have asked him what the problem was, but decided to save it for later. Once everyone was seated, Baba placed his hands over ours to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together two souls for all eternity. Monsieur Erik Mulheim, and Ms. Lauralye Benneite. Brought together by fate on one cold night one year ago. It has been brought to my attention that on that night not to long ago, not only was Ms. Benneite lost, but also experiencing the worst night of her life. What is there to say about Erik? He was lost, but not in the same way Lauralye was. No, Erik was lost within his lonely soul. Fate had brought them together, and now on this day, fate shall bind them together forever more."

Baba let go of our hands, and took a step back.

"They have each chosen to say their own vows, and so I would like Monsieur Mulheim to start."

Everything became silent, and Erik looked down at me behind the dark mask he was wearing. I couldn't see his expression, but I knew he was nervous.

"Lauralye…." came his shaky tone. "I….I.."

He began to tremble, and glanced around the ballroom at the gawking crowd. I knew crowds made him uncomfortable, and could only wonder how this was going to end. He stopped himself from any further embarrassment, and took a breath before continuing.

"I'm sorry." he said in an apologetic tone. "I'm nervous."

I smiled.

"It's ok."

After another deep breath, he continued once more.

"Lauralye, in all my years on this earth, I never expected a living, breathing woman to fall in love with me. There is no knowledge beyond my comprehension, no art or skill upon this entire planet that lays beyond the mastery of my hand….But as long as I live, I was certain no woman would ever look upon me and love….and then you came into my life…."

He had only been speaking for a few seconds, but already his words were bringing burning tears to my eyes.

"When I ordered someone to bring you to my tent that night, I never thought I could fall so madly in love with you. My heart was broken and torn between what happened between Christine and myself. I was certain I was to live the remainder of my life alone, in a dark and lonely circle surrounded by my music. I know I may not be the man you want me to be at times, but one thing I promise to never ever do, is take any part of you for granted. I promise from this day on to give you the love, and devotion you deserve."

Tears were streaming down my face by the time he finished. It was now my turn to repeat the vow I had written over and over again. I took a deep breath before looking Erik in the eyes.

"Erik, you are everything to me. You're my savior, my angel, my world. If not for you, I would most likely be dead. When I first met you, I was scared. I never thought you could come to love someone like me. We've been through a lot in the past year, and I couldn't have gotten through it without you. We once each possessed a solitary heart beat, a solitary breath, and a solitary life. But I've come to know that "solitary" is no longer capable. When you're sick, I'm sick. When you're sad, so am I. My heart can't beat if yours doesn't. I can't breath if you can't breath…..and I can't live without you…."

I could see a dampness staining the outside of his mask, and could sense that he was biting down on his lip to hush the sobs that wanted to come. I would have ended it there, but there was more I needed to say.

"So from now until the end of our lives, I promise to never leave your side…. and remember, Erik; no matter what you look like, no matter how angry you canbe...No matter how hectic life gets, no matter what our child looks like…"

I was cut off by a beautiful sob. He didn't let his sobs linger for long though, that would only embarrass him even more. No, instead, he continued to silently cry, and placed a gloved hand gently over my stomach. The child within me immediately stirred at the slightest touch of Erik's fingers, and the feeling pained me, but I continued…

"Erik, I will love you always and eternally…"

Baba then stepped back in, and placed his hands over ours once again.

"Very well. Then it is time for the giving of the rings."

Gustave then came forwards dressed in a similar outfit like Erik's, resembling a handsome little devil. He handed the rings to Baba, before stepping back beside Nadir. Baba then placed my small wedding band into Erik's hand.

"Now repeat after me."

Erik nodded.

"I, Erik."

Erik did as he was told, and repeated.

"I, Erik."

"Take Lauralye to be my wife."

"Take Lauralye to be my wife."

"For richer or poorer."

Once again, Erik repeated.

"For richer or poorer."

"Through sickness and in health."

"Through sickness and in health."

"Till death do you part."

"Till death do we part."

I then felt Erik's hand slide the small band around my left ring finger. It was now my turn.

Baba then placed Erik's wedding band into my hands.

"Now, repeat after me. I, Lauralye."

"I, Lauralye."

"Take Erik to be my Husband."

"Take Erik to be my Husband."

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer."

"Through sickness and in health."

"Through sickness and in health."

"Till death do you part."

"Till death do we part.

I then slid Erik's ring onto his left finger. Once this was done, he smiled ever so widely at me, and his tears only fell faster down his mask.

"If anyone objects to this bond that shall forever be, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The room fell silent, and the only words we heard, were from Baba.

"Very well then. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

This was it, I was married….I WAS MARRIED! The words couldn't run through my mind fast enough. Erik closed in, and embraced my cheeks with his gloved hands. And then for the first time as my husband, he kissed me. Sparks flew within my body, as we kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Esmeralda was right. Everything felt amazing when doing it for the first time as a newly wed. Our first kiss as husband and wife was more amazing than our first kiss as lovers. How badly I just wanted to pull him away and skip the after party to get myself into his flaming red trousers. I wanted to know what our first round of intimacy was going to feel like…I wanted to know how wild he could make me…..My thoughts were suddenly cut off by everyone clapping, and beginning to make way for our reception….we were married, the wedding was over and now it was party time!…..

* * *

****

**Ok everyone! Let me know how much you enjoyed this chapter….the next chapter is going to be the after party and the wedding night, so stay tuned. I'm up for suggestions! Thanks again everyone, and keep the reviews coming! **


	42. My Reception

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Our reception began so beautifully. I'll never forget it as long as I live. It was New Year's Eve, and the ballroom was decorated in the most eye catching decorations I had ever seen. Everything sparkled and glistened, the dance floor had red and gold confetti spilled all over it, and the room was dimmed and lit by beautiful candle light. I'll never forget breaking away from Erik's first kiss as my husband, and hearing the sound of the orchestra beginning to play a soft romantic tune. Erik then took me by the hand, and led me to the dance floor, where he and I began dancing our first dance together as husband and wife. We swayed our feet together ever so elegantly, and my arms wrapped around his neck. Soon everyone else was joining in as well to dance.

"How do you feel?" he asked, swaying me in his arms as the music continued.

"Extremely happy." I said.

"So am I."

"Where were you today?" I finally asked.

"Trying to stop the bleeding."

This sent a shock of pain through my heart. Bleeding? From where? What was he talking about.

"Erik…" I gasped.

I tried to continue, put he placed a finger to my lips to shush me.

"It's not important." he said. "I don't want to ruin this day."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll explain later when we're alone. It's not important at the moment."

"Yes it is." I said. "You're hurt."

The song began to slowly fade away, and I placed my hands in his, only to discover that he was once again cringing in pain. I tried to pull him aside, but Madam Giry grabbed my attention.

"Ah, I am the first to congratulate Mrs. Mulheim."

I didn't want to be rude, so I stayed where I was. I glanced over my shoulder to pull Erik beside me, but he was no where to be found.

"Thank you." I said, turning back to Madam Giry.

"So have you picked out a name for your child yet?" she asked.

"Erik picked out a few names, but I'm keeping it a secret until after it's born."

Music began to play again, and I excused myself to find Erik. I approached Madeline who was sitting at a table drinking wine, and asked the one question boggling my mind.

"Madeline, have you seen Erik?"

She smiled.

"Madeline? Please, we're family now. You can call me mother.."

I rolled my eyes, and found that the only words running through my mind were "Never in a million years." Yes, she was Erik's mother, being the only reason why I respected her…but to call her mother? I hated the woman for how cruel she could be…..she didn't deserve the title, not for one second.

"Have you seen Erik?"

"No, I haven't….running away with cold feet already, is he? What could you expect from someone like him?"

I would have argued with Madeline, but didn't anything to ruin such a happy day, not even her miserable attitude towards Erik. I found myself walking out of the ballroom, and just as I suspected, he was standing against the wall in the darkened hallway, where lovers were usually spotted after operas kissing one another into pure oblivion.

"Erik, what are you doing out here?" I asked. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry, my love. I should have told you that parties were never quite my thing."

"Erik, whether you like it or not, it's still part of our wedding. I didn't marry myself, which is why I'd like you to be in there with me."

"I'm not very good at talking to others." he said. "Masquerade wedding or not, talking to people in this mask makes me uncomfortable."

"Then take it off." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know what I mean." he growled.

"I want you to come back inside with me." I said. "But before we do that, I want to know what happened to you."

"I spent hours yesterday de-thorning those roses, after taking you to Esmeralda's. By the time I was finished doing so, my hands were full of open sores. I wrapped them up to stop the bleeding, to rush out with Nadir, but all night long they bled. I awoke this morning to find the sores bleeding once more, and spent more time dressing them, then getting dressed for the wedding. I'm sorry for being late…..I should have known better."

Erik had cut the thorns off every rose he had displayed on Esmeralda's balcony, and hurt himself in the process.

"Why hurt yourself for me?" I asked. "Your beautiful, musical hands…..why?"

"Because I wanted to do something special for you…."

I took his gloved hands in mine, and removed them ever so carefully. I removed them as if removing clothing off a wounded victim. Once the dark gloves were free from his nimble fingers, I traced the blood stained bandages that were wrapped around his entire hand.

"Erik, that must be extremely painful to wear your gloves when your hands are in such a condition."

"Yes, it is."

"You're not wearing them anymore tonight."

"I look ridiculous." he said, staring down at the blood stained bandages.

"I'll replace them for you." I said. "We have a good ten minutes before our early wedding feast is served."

I pulled him up the stairs to the attic room we were once so used to sleeping in, and would probably be sleeping in tonight. Once we were there, I removed the blood stained bandages, and glanced down at his once beautiful hands. By the damage that was done, it was hard to tell that they were ever beautiful. His flesh was bloody with scabs and gashes over every inch of his fingers and hand.

"Be gentle." he said, reminding me about the wounds.

I filled a basin with cold water, and dipped them into it to wash away the blood. The clear water instantly turned into a crimson red cloud that swirled around until it overtook everything within the basin. After a few moments, I lifted them out, and dried them in a hand towel. He ached as I did so, but I was did this as gentle as possible. His hands were no longer bleeding, but they would never look as beautiful as they once had been. He had destroyed his hands over me…..he had took something so beautiful about him, and destroyed it to give something beautiful to me. This brought tears to my eyes, and I could no longer hold back my passion for him. I pressed his wounded hands at my lips, and began kissing away the pain he was experiencing. I kissed every sore, every scratch, and every red spot covering his hands. He sighed at the instant touch of my lips, and when he could no longer take the feeling, he pushed me against the wall and began to passionately kiss me. I didn't back away, and indulged myself into such love, such wonderful passion. I sighed deeply, and groaned at such a feeling.

"How long until dinner?" he questioned, never removing his lips from mine.

"Eight minutes." I replied in a breathless tone.

"I believe I can finish within that amount of time." he sighed, taking my dress in his wounded hands.

I pulled away from him, and laughed.

"Erik…..please."

"What?" he questioned, a smile forming across his malformed lips.

"Later….I need to dress your hands so we can get back to the party."

"And you call me the kill joy."

I ignored his statement, and began to wrap new bandaging around his hands. Afterwards, we walked back down stairs to the ballroom to continue on with our party. Once we arrived, everyone was being sat for dinner. Our table was in the center, surrounded by everyone else. Gustave sat beside me, and Nadir was sitting beside Erik. As our wine was being poured, Nadir stood up and raised his glass.

"As Erik's best man, I want to propose a toast."

Everyone hushed, and turned their attention to Nadir.

"To Erik and Lauralye….May they forever live in the happiness of one another."

Everyone raised their glass, and drank to the words Nadir had just said. Gustave tugged at my dress, and I looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Mother, will you dance with me after dinner?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "Of course I will."

Dinner was spent mostly in silence with the only sound coming from the orchestra playing a soft tune. Once I was finished eating the salad and pork that was on my plate, I took up Gustavo's request and danced with him. Dancing with Gustave was hard because of how short he was, and how tall I was. I bent over, and reached out for his arms as we swayed across the dance floor. As we danced, he laughed and so did I. I swayed and turned him in all directions playfully, glancing over to see that Erik was once again gone. Once the song ended, I was about to search for Erik, when Nadir pulled me back to the dance floor.

"How bout a dance with the best man?"

I glared back at the table, wanting to search for Erik, but decided to give Nadir a dance. I turned to face the man who now had on his red masquerade mask. He took my hands within his, and led me out to the dance floor, to sway us in a waltz.

"So, how are you feeling tonight?" he asked me.

"Alright, I guess." I said. "experiencing a bit of pain."

"I have been wanting to ask you this, but Erik was always around. Was your pregnancy a planned one?"

As we danced on, I thought about what to say….I didn't want to sound like a wanton, and I didn't want to be rude.

"What if it was?" I questioned.

"Then I'd say you're lying."

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because knowing Erik, he would have done everything in his power to prevent a pregnancy."

"Well he didn't try hard enough." I said in a harsh tone.

"I don't want to alarm you, mademoiselle, but we both know what the risks of having this child are."

"And that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I have seen a lot of things in my days as a doctor, mademoiselle, and let me just say that your pain is far from over. The worst is yet to come…..things will get worse before they get better."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, I was treating a patient who had been raped by a man with a disfigurement close to the one Erik has. She became pregnant, and suffered greatly throughout her pregnancy. I was there for her the whole nine months of it, caring for her at every moment of every day. By the time came for the child to be born, her inside's were so sore and torn, that giving birth killed her."

"And the child?" I questioned.

"The child was fine."

"Disfigured?" I asked.

"No, perfectly healthy."

"Well then. you have your answer."

"What? No. Don't you understand what I'm saying? She died! doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It does mean something to me." I said. "This child means the world to me….it's in God's hands now, and I can only pray for the best…."

Nadir smiled, and kissed me lightly on the hand.

"And I pray that Allah shall give you all the strength you need to get through it."

With that, I broke away from Nadir, and began my search for Erik. I searched for him all around the ballroom, but couldn't find him. It was beginning to get dark out, and the doors to the ballroom were open to the balcony. It was when I heard a loud commotion did I move to the balcony where the noise was coming from. When I reached there, I noticed a few of the male workers in the opera house holding someone down….it wasn't until I got closer that I realized that they were holding down my husband!

"Remove his mask!" shouted one.

"Let's see what he's hiding. He works here all during the day wearing a mask….what's he got to hide."

Erik tried to escape the men's grasp, but he was nothing against their muscular strength. It was only when he began to violently cough did I butt in. I yelled for them to stop, but it was too late, one of the men removed his black mask.

"God he's….he's hideous!" replied one of the men in horror.

"Stop this! Let him go, he's sick!"

I ran to his side as the men let go of him. I knelt closely to him, and looked up at the men in complete disgust.

"You married this monster?" questioned one of them.

"You weren't invited to this wedding, so go away before I cause you trouble."

"He's a freak." said another.

It was then that I removed my healed dress shoe, and threw it at one of the men's head.

"Go away!"

The one that was hit came forward, and pushed me over on my back….he was about to hit me, but stopped when he noticed my pregnant stomach glowing within the light of the moon.

"And carrying his child too?" he questioned.

The crowd of men gave a hysterical laugh, and began calling me awful things.

"Wanton!"

"Monster's whore!"

With that, they left Erik and I alone…..his coughing had seized, and his bandaged hand slowly reached for the black mask that had been thrown aside….embarrassed and deeply upset.

"Erik, are you alright…." I asked, sitting up.

He placed the mask slowly back over his disfigurement, and turned away.

"This is only the beginning of such torments to come." he said in a deep depressing tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"By marrying me, you chose a life of people taunting you about being married to a monster. You shall forever be known as "The Monster's Whore…"

"Words are only words." I said. "If people wish to think that of me, then let them….For I know what I am."

Erik helped me to my feet, and took me to a nearby bench to sit beside me.

"Are you enjoying the night?" he asked, placing his hand in mine.

"Yes." I said. "But I would enjoy it even more if my husband was there to dance with me."

"Well then, things must be arranged then." he took me by the hand, and led me back into the ballroom to dance with him. I wasn't sure how long we danced together… song after song we swayed our bodies together to music that was fast, music that was slow, music that brought us together forever more. When it was time to cut our wedding cake, we stood together holding the knife, and made the first cut into the white, three deckered cake. When we each had a piece on a plate, I began to take the first bite, when Erik smashed his first spoonful into my face. Everyone began to laugh as I turned to face him, with a face smeared with white icing. The look upon his face was filled with such deviousness at what he had just done. Without second thought, I took my first spoonful, and smashed it into his face, getting some on the mask. Our lips were now covered in the vanilla icing, and I reached for a napkin to wipe it away, when Erik's lips crashed against mine, kissing me and taking away the icing in one swift motion.

Our kiss was interrupted by the sight of Gustave reaching up on his tip toes to get a piece of cake, only to have the whole table fall over, and for every slice of cake to tumble on top of him. Erik quickly wiped his mouth, before rushing over to help Gustave up. His red tuxedo was now covered in white cake, and he was crying. I took a napkin, and wiped away as much of the cake as possible, but there was no taking away the fact that he needed a bath. It was getting close to ten o clock anyway, making it obvious that he was not only crying because of what just happened, but also because he was tired.

"You stay here." said Erik. "I'll go get him cleaned up and take him to the quarters to put him down."

"I'll come too." I said wiping my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

We walked up into our attic quarters together, and I filled up the tub, while Erik undressed Gustave as he continued to cry.

"Gustave…please stop crying, it's alright." said Erik.

"I ruined the cake…" he cried. "It's all my fault."

"Nonsense, it's just cake."

Erik then lifted Gustave's naked body into the warm water and began washing him. I went into the wardrobe closet, and took out a night gown and laid it out on the bed. When I heard the sound of splashing, I looked over to see Gustave splashing the water around him.

"Gustave, stop." said Erik. "You're getting my tuxedo wet."

"Papa…"

Hearing this made my head turn. Never had Gustave ever called Erik such a name.

"When summer comes can you teach me to swim?"

Erik seemed just as surprised as I was to hear such a thing.

"You just called me Papa."

Gustave nodded.

"Is that alright?" he asked. "Because since mother and you are married now, I don't feel that calling you Mr. Erik is appropriate…."

"Yes…." said Erik. "That…that would be fine."

With that, Erik lifted the boy out of the tub, and into a towel I was holding. After placing the nightgown over his head, Erik took him out of my arms and we walked down the hall to his old room.

"You'll be spending the night in here."

After tucking Gustave in, and kissing him goodnight, Erik and I returned to our reception for the final hour. It was almost midnight, and everyone was celebrating the coming of the new year.

* * *

**This Next Section is Rated M for MUST HAVE-xxx**

* * *

When we began counting down till midnight, I was counting down for something completely different. Having to watch Erik in his tuxedo all night was driving me absolutely crazy. I wanted him out of it, and kissing me…I wanted to undo each golden button one by one, tasking each piece of flesh that would be exposed along the way….I wanted him now more than ever. When the count down began, I drug Erik out into the dark hallways of the opera house, and pressed myself up against him, undoing each button of his jacket. It was then that I heard everyone begin chanting "Happy New Year…" My wedding was now over, and now it was time for something I long awaited for. Erik pressed his back up against the wall, and shot his glance towards the ceiling.

"A little anxious to start the celebration are we…" he sighed.

"Extremely." I said.

Erik's arms grasped around mine, pulling me in for one passionate kiss that immediately sparked my arousal. I couldn't take this….I needed him ever so much. Soon I was in his arms, and he was carrying me up the steps, and over the threshold of the attic quarters. He closed the door with his foot, and pushed me against it before placing his lips against mine.

"Oh, Lauralye, I want you, I need you…" he sighed.

Erik wasted no time, and ran his hands feverishly around the laces in my dress.

"Oh why must this dress be so complicated." he ached, continuing to shimmy the knots from back of my dress.

"I'll make you get it done faster." I teased, reaching for the buttons of his red trousers.

"I don't believe anything is going to get this dress off your body faster."

I begged to differ….my hands crawled over each button, popping it out of place as I did so. Once they were undone, I placed my hand inside them, clenching what I had been yearning for. He hardened within my hand, and I began to feel his hands move faster over my laces.

"You tease me…" he groaned. "That isn't fair."

"Oh, but I wish to do more…" I said.

As Erik continued to fumble with the back of my dress, I sank to my knees, and placed my hot breath into the opening of his trousers….I had never done this before…and why was I doing it now?

"What…what are you doing?" he questioned nervously, his hands trembling over my dress.

His questioning instantly stopped, when I placed my mouth where I did……

I heard his hand slam against the door as I did so, and his breaths quickened.

"My god…" were the sighs that escaped his lips. "oh, my love."

I knew Erik could no longer stand to be where he was. The next thing I knew, I was back on my feet, and felt my dress falling over my shoulders, and landing at my feet. His mouth was back against mine, sending me into complete bliss, as his hands wandered up and down the curves of my body and in between my thighs.

"Oh, Erik…" I cried. "I need you, I want you…please.."

"Not yet." he cooed. "I don't want to rush any part of this night."

My mouth found his neck, and my tongue found his cold flesh. I pulled away the black mask and his wig to reveal the Erik I knew. My body quivered in pure arousal as his hands continued to explore every part of my body. I unbuttoned every button of his white shirt, kissing the each new, exposing flesh along the way.

"Oh, I don't know how much longer I can take this." he replied, sighing deeply into my neck.

"Me neither."

"Then let us continue."

He pushed me against the door ever do lovingly, and I lifted my legs, and wrapped them around his back. His excitement began rising with each new realization of what I was intending him to do.

"Trying something new, are we?" he questioned erotically into my shoulder.

I didn't answer, and that's when it happened. I was up against the door, in his arms, and he entered me. I'll never forget the rush that came with it….it felt as if I were making love for the first time, as if I were in heaven! My lips crashed down over his bare shoulder as he began to move within me. Each thrust sent a shiver down my spine, a shiver that I had never felt before…..I wasn't just making love, I was sealing our marriage forever more. Esmeralda had been right….making love for the first time as husband and wife couldn't have been more pleasurable, and each and every time after this stayed the same way. He was calling my name, and I was calling his. My nails dug gently into his back, causing him to cry out even louder. Soon I no longer felt the cold wood against my back, and was replaced by the softness of the bed. He laid me down within the soft sheets, and ran his hand over the curves of my body like a wave in the ocean, continuing to tenderly thrust into me.

"You complete me, my love…" he cooed into my ear.

"Oh, Erik, you're amazing…" I sighed. "Please don't stop."

His thrusts only came faster….

"Why would I stop, my love? I'm only getting starting…."

Over and over again the shivers came and went. But as all things begin, all things end as well, and as Erik gave out his final thrusts, I bit gently into the side of his neck, choking off the erotic cries that wanted to come as we both climaxed…. After finishing, Erik plopped down beside me, and embraced my lips with his own.

"That, my love…." he began. "Was simply breathtaking…."

"I know." I replied in a breathless tone.

"I want to do this with you every night until I die…"

After hearing Erik say this, I couldn't help but think about what Nadir had told me earlier…. I wondered what the birth of this child was going to be like, and if it were possible that I'd die in the process…. Then again, anything's possible.

"Erik?" I began, nestling my head into his chest. "What would you do if I died?"

His happy face turned into one filled with such seriousness.

"What do you mean? You're not going anywhere…."

"I'm just asking….."

"Well there must be a reason, otherwise you wouldn't be asking now would you? Tell me, what do you mean?"

"Do you think it's possible for me to die giving birth?"

"Don't you ever say that." he replied, his voice filled with such concern. "It won't happen, I won't let it. I'll be there holding your hand, this I promise you."

"I know, but what if I did?"

"I would never forgive myself for being the death of you….Now enough about this nonsense….It's hard enough for me to think positive about this child of mine, let alone the thought of your death…stop this you hear me? No more…."

I nodded, and kissed Erik tenderly on the lips as we fell into a deep slumber with each other; both hearts beating as one, our breaths aligning with one another's. I had married Erik, and I had made love to him….and I Lauralye Mulheim had finally found eternal love…and as if fell asleep that night, I could have sworn I heard Erik praying a soft and beautiful poem. I don't remember much, but what I did hear has forever stayed within my heart…

"Let my heart begin to mend for now our love shall never end.."

* * *

**Ok! Wow, I should get a lot of reviews for this one. Thanks again you guys! I'm up for suggestions for the next chapter…..**


	43. Our First Fight

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy….I know we had a couple of happy chapters, but now sadly we must get back into reality…..**

* * *

I awoke the following morning in agonizing pain. The child within me was kicking and squirming around as a cramping pain wrenched at me. I was wrapped up in Erik's arms as his deepened slumber continued. When I could no longer hold in the agony my body was experiencing, I stood up without disturbing Erik, and began running down the stairs to the nearest bathroom. I was almost down the final stair, when all of a sudden I tripped over my nightgown, and came plummeting onto my back. The wind was knocked out of me, and I gasped for the air that had been stolen from my body. The horrible sound of my body hitting the floor had caused Erik to awake, for within seconds, he was standing at the top of the stairs in shock.

"Oh my god…" I heard him cry out before rushing down the stairs to help me.

His eyes examined over my body a thousand times over, and I couldn't say that I wasn't in pain, because I was.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Where are you hurt."

"I'm fine." I said in an agonizing tone.

"What were you thinking?" he growled. "You could have hurt yourself."

"I'm in agony…." I cried. "I can't take this pain any longer."

Tears were streaming down my face, and Erik put aside his anger, and lifted me up into his arms.

"We're going home." he said. "And I'm going to have Nadir examine you again."

After slipping a dress over my head, Erik carried me back to our home, with Gustave following behind us.

"Papa, is mother going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yes, she just needs her rest."

It was snowing again, making the cold weather even colder. Once we were back in our room, Erik laid me down in bed, and placed a pillow behind my head. And at the exact moment, the sickness returned, and I found myself leaning over to throw up into a bedside chamber pot that Erik had placed there just incase.

"Oh, my love…" he cooed, leaning behind me to move my hair out of my face.

Nadir entered the room moments later, and began to examine me once more.

"What happened?" he asked

"I fell down the stairs." I said.

Nadir ran his fingers over my stomach, and I ached in agony. Everything hurt, and it wasn't because of the fall either.

"I don't believe any damage was done during your fall. I must be going now, but I want you to know that if you begin to have any problems at all, I want Erik to write me."

"I will." said Erik.

I had prayed to god that my pain would ease over the next few days, but it only worsened. The cramping became so intense, that I couldn't even move out of bed. Some days I felt as though I were going to die, but Erik was always there to lift my spirits. He had began to work at home so he would never have to leave my side. He worked at his desk, always glancing back at my body that lay on the bed, making sure that I was comfortable. If I was, he would go back to writing, but if I wasn't, his work would be put aside to comfort me until I was alright. When I needed to go to the bathroom, he was there. When I needed my pillow propped, he was there to do it for me. Erik was everything I could ever want in a husband, and I never regretted marrying him. We had been married a little over a month, and by that time, Erik had moved Madeline into Gustave's room. I'll never forget the horror in Gustave's eyes when Erik told him about the basement bedroom. It was as if Erik were sending him off to be eaten by the monster that lived under his bed.

"It's dark down there." he cried. "I don't want to sleep down there. I want my room back…."

"I'll put a nightlight down there." said Erik, trying to cut off the child's cries.

This didn't cut off the boy's cries, which led into the late evening hours. I wasn't able to walk down into the basement, and so I wasn't able to calm Gustave down. Erik was gone for the longest time while tucking Gustave in bed. When he finally came back into our room, he shut the door and began removing his clothes in silence.

"So, how did it go?" I questioned.

"Don't ask. It's a disaster….twenty minutes of him crying and pulling away at my shirt. I gave him a nightlight, but he still isn't happy."

I placed a hand over my round stomach, and smiled.

"He shouldn't feel lonely anymore, once our child is born."

I sighed deeply as Erik removed his suit pants, and threw them aside. I hated being bed ridden, and I hated being sick….I had been in so much pain, that Erik and I hadn't made love since our wedding night. There was nothing more that I wanted, then to touch my husband once more, but my agony was preventing it. After blowing out the candles, he crawled in beside me, and wrapped his arms around my stomach. Erik flinched when he felt the baby kicking.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked.

"Only a lot." I groaned.

He turned me to face his disfigurement, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You know I would take your pain if I could. I would condemn myself all the agony in the world, if only meaning you would live without pain. This pregnancy is unfair to you."

"I wish the baby was born now." I said. "I miss being healthy, I miss making love to you."

His eyes widened at my statement.

"Really?"

"Yes." I said.

His face buried itself into my neck, and his lips began to tingle at my flesh.

"Erik, please, don't…" I giggled. "You know we can't."

"Then how bout a kiss?" he questioned.

I didn't see anything wrong in making out with him, and so my lips crashed against his, tasting his tongue and lips exploring mine. I closed my eyes, and felt his hands wandering around the inside of my night gown, feverishly caressing my chest. It only lasted a few moments, because it the awkwardness of it all, I felt a tugging at my sleeve.

"Mother? Papa?"

Ugh! Gustave was in the room. Erik immediately stopped kissing me, and pulled away from every part of intimacy we had begun to take part in. I only thanked god that it was dark enough to block out all possibilities of Gustave getting another look at Erik's face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Could I sleep in here with you and papa tonight?"

"Why?" I asked. "didn't papa give you a nightlight?"

"I'm scared….please let me sleep in here."

Erik sighed, and lifted Gustave up, and placed him in between us.

"Now, it's only for tonight." he reminded Gustave.

Gustave yawned, and snuggled up beside Erik's chest.

"Sing me to sleep papa."

I wrapped my arms around Gustave, and begged for the same.

"Yes, Erik." I said. "Sing us to sleep."

"Very well then." he said.

I closed my eyes, and within seconds, the humming of a beautiful melody began to surround me. Erik's humming always lulled me to sleep, and within moments of hearing its beautiful sound, I was off in dream land. I awoke later that night to a room filled with complete darkness. The only sounds were coming from Erik who was laying right beside Gustave. That beautiful prayer he had said on our wedding night still lived with in me, and I wondered if his heart had begun to heal. The kicking child within me had finally ended its movements for the night, and I sighed deeply. I finally had a moment of relief from all the pain my body had been experiencing. I had been laying in bed for far too long, and so I decided to get up for a while. The grandfather clock out in the hall began to chime in the hour, and after two chimes, I knew that it was still the early hours of the morning. I was thirsty, and so I gently say up in bed, and stood up on my weary feet. After putting on my robe, I descended down the dark hallway to the deserted kitchen. I placed a tea kettle on the stove, and began to make myself a cup of tea. I had thought to spend the next half an hour or so alone, but as I poured the hot water into my mug, I heard the low, yet ghostly sound of Erik's voice from the doorway.

"If you're making a cup of tea…" he began. "I would like to have one as well."

Without turning around to face him, I took an extra mug from the cabinet, and filled it with the steaming hot water from the kettle.

"How many lumps of sugar?" I asked, continuing to keep my back turned. He didn't answer me, and within seconds, I felt his arms embrace my stomach from behind, and for his lips to place themselves at my neck.

"Two would be fine…" he said, kissing my neck gently.

I slowly turned to face him, and handed him his cup of tea. He took it out of my hands being extra cautious not to burn himself.

"So tell me." he said. "What is keeping you up this late?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well seeing that it's well past two in the morning, I believe I have the right to know why my wife is up and about. Incase you forgot, you're supposed to be in bed and off your feet."

"You try laying there all day and night." I said taking a sip of my sweetened tea. "Besides, I feel much better."

"Is that so…"

"Yes." I said. "For once, the baby isn't kicking me."

Erik placed his cup of tea down, and embraced me.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

He kissed my lips ever so softly, and sighed.

"More than ever, my love. But as always, I must have a word with you."

"About what?" I asked.

He kissed me once more, and sat me down at the table. He sat across from me, and placed his cold hand over mine, squeezing it lightly.

"I want you to know that you're still bedridden. Tonight is an exception."

"I know that." I replied in an unsatisfied tone.

"The second thing is that soon I won't be able to work at home much anymore. It's nearly the middle of February, and I must get back to Phantasma. Opening day is at the end of March."

"And what am I to do?" I asked angrily. "You promised to stay by my side throughout my pregnancy. You promised to work from home."

"And I have been. I can't abandon Phantasma. I have to begin putting my rides back together, and I have to start figuring out my season's entertainment. I'd leave in the early morning, and return by night." he said.

Erik had promised me to be at my side at all times during my pregnancy, and he was now putting his promise aside. I got to my feet in silence, and began to storm back down the hall. He grabbed my arm in a silent motion, and pulled me to him.

"Stop this." he whispered. "You knew this day was going to come."

"You think of nothing but yourself." I said. "It must be nice to come and go as you please without having a deformed monster kicking inside you."

The words came out faster than I could think. His eyes filled with tears, and he within moments, he let me go to stagger back into the kitchen. I didn't mean it like that, but it was too late, the damage was already done. I wiped my eyes, and walked back to our room, knowing that we had just entered our first fight as husband and wife. I didn't sleep much for the remainder of that night. I closed my eyes and drifted into several short naps. Each time I awoke, I found that Erik wasn't laying beside me. When I awoke the next time, the room was lighter, making it obvious that it was morning. The room was silent except for the sound of the rustling coming from the wardrobe closet. I knew it was Erik getting dressed, but I didn't bother turning to see him. I closed my eyes, knowing that he was probably getting dressed to go to work. I had to apologize to him for my actions…I was a horrible person for saying such things to him. I opened my eyes, to spot him tying a cravat around his pale neck.

"Erik…" I cooed in a sleepy tone.

His eyes closed in agony as soon as he heard my voice.

"Please, Erik, I'm sorry about last night."

His eyes slowly opened, and he only ignored my statement, and threw on his cloak. He then opened the bedroom door, and lingered for a few seconds long enough to say the cold words that were begging to get out.

"There's no need to apologize." he said. "You made it obvious that you have clearly no faith in my monstrous genes…..and I don't blame you."

Erik had disappeared before the words even had time to evaporate into this air. I got out of bed, and rushed to the window in our foyer to spot him already halfway down the streets, heading to the pier.

When Erik angers me, I should just turn and walk away, but instead, I say horrible things. If it wasn't for me, this fight would have been long over before it began, but like an idiot, I said cruel things that I didn't even mean. The pain in my womb had returned, and I found myself back in bed. Madeline brought me breakfast in bed so I wouldn't have to walk to the kitchen, and Gustave entertained me with more tricks Erik had taught him. My punishment for fighting with Erik, had been to lay there all day worrying about him. Since I had threw a tantrum the night before, Erik didn't have time to tell me who was working with him, or what he was going to be putting together. No, I had acted like a child, before acting like an adult, and like the wife I should be. How selfish I must have sounded to not even ask him about his safety, or the day's events. I wouldn't know what time he would be returning, and I hadn't even sent him to work happy, no! I had sent him to work feeling miserable and heartbroken. Could it be that his cruel ways were rubbing off on me? I had to make things right with him. Tomorrow was Gustave's third birthday, and I didn't want his first celebrated birthday to full of sorrow and hatred.

I'll never forget how dirty Erik had been when he arrived home late that night. I had expected him to return around five, but he didn't. I laid there in bed, listening to the chiming of each hour after the fifth one had passed. With each passing hour, my worriment grew…..what if something happened to him? What he had become hurt, or was trapped under a ride that had collapsed onto his body? These were things that ran through my mind…. It wasn't until after hearing the eleventh chime, did the door to our room open and for Erik to walk in. His masked face was covered in black grease, and the white shirt he left wearing this morning was no longer white….black grease covered that as well. He didn't say one word to me, and proceeded to fill up the tub to get a bath. I sat up in bed, ignoring my pain, and glanced at him.

"You had me worried sick." I said softly.

"Well that wouldn't be the first time, now would it?"

There was so much pain in his voice. I knew my words from the previous night had hurt him.

"Erik, about last night…"

"There's no need to explain." he snapped. "You were finally stating the truth about the child within you. Deformed? Monstrous…they are simply words that perfectly describe what's inside that womb of yours. Why I ever thought my genes could create something as beautiful as my music was beyond me. Then today, when I was working at Phantasma, I figured it out. I can create beautiful music, because the notes come from my mind, and spirit. This child was created with your beautiful blood, and my tainted semen, semen that is mixed with my hideousness and my bad blood."

I stopped him from going any further.

"Erik, please listen to me…."

"That's right…" he sighed, clenching the side of the tub. "take back all the things you said last night, tell me what I want to hear….tell me that our child is going to be beautiful…..I'm not stupid. I'm your husband, and each and every time we get into a fight, you end it by telling me what I want to hear, and not by what should be said."

"I never meant to say those things, Erik." I said. "I was angry and jealous…."

"Jealous about what?" he questioned. "I'm your husband, what is there to be jealous about?"

"I was jealous that Phantasma was taking you away from me. I love when you work from home. When I'm angry I say things that I don't mean, and never for one seconds did I mean any of those word I said. I'm scared that something might happen, and you won't be here to help me."

Erik removed his grease covered shirt, and walked over to me. His flesh was as pale as the moonlight, and his arms instantly wrapped around me. He pulled my body close to his, and began to cry. I could feel the hot teardrops hitting my neck over and over again.

"Forgive me." he cried. "I'm such a horrible person. You're right, what if something did happen to you? What if you fell down in the bathroom, or out of bed? God, I would never forgive myself….how could I just push you aside like that?"

"I'm sorry I said those things." I said. "I didn't mean them, I swear. I want our child to be as beautiful as you, Erik. I want nothing more than to have a healthy and beautiful child…."

"I believe any parent would want that, my love…..I forgive you."

"I'm sorry for acting so childish." I said. "You need to get Phantasma ready for the spring, and I fully understand that. It just scares me when I'm alone. I'm just so used to having you around me."

"I'll figure out something. I'll make it my duty to be around you at all times, and to find time to put together my rides."

"How are you going to be around me, and put together your rides?" I questioned. "It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, my love."

He let go of me, and walked back over to the water filled tub.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must wash up. Which reminds me, I'll be carrying you to Gustave's party tomorrow."

"Party?" I questioned. "I thought we were having something here?"

"Well I know you're sick of staying inside the house, so I decided to have a small gathering at Coney Island. The weather isn't as cold, so I thought we could go to the playground by the beach."

"Erik, that sounds wonderful." I said.

Erik undressed himself, and sank his body into the soapy water.

"Well then, it's settled."

After getting his bath, Erik crawled into bed beside me, and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I miss it." I said.

"Miss what?" he asked.

"Making love to you."

Erik's eyes lowered to the blankets, and his face turned away from mine.

"So do I…" he sighed. "But I can't…not when you're in as much pain as you are."

"I know…"

His lips once again found mine, and he pressed them roughly against their softness.

"After the child is born, I promise to take you somewhere special." he said. "And once we're there, I promise to do anything your heart desires….."

"Where are you going to take me?" I asked, kissing his neck.

"To a place filled with beautiful architecture, a place I had once spent two years in….a place called Rome…."

My eyes widened in delight.

"Rome? Really?"

"Yes, we shall take a nice long trip there in the summer. I promise you, my love."

I bit down on his collar bone, and heard him groan in delight.

"I take it that you're happy?"

I giggled, and pulled away to kiss his lips once more.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you."

Erik fell asleep at my side that night, making it the second best night of sleep that I had ever had. I awoke the following morning, to Gustave jumping on our bed in excitement.

"Mother! Papa! It's my birthday!"

I awoke, and grabbed Gustave playfully and pulled him down for a birthday hug.

"Come here sweetheart…." I said, kissing him on the head. "Let me give you a birthday hug."

All the commotion had caused Erik to wake and sit up. He placed his mask over his face before Gustave could see his face, but he wasn't wearing his wig. Gustave's jaw dropped in horror when he saw that Erik really didn't have any hair.

"Papa, what happened to your hair?"

Erik eyes widened in shock when he lifted his hand to his head to realize that he wasn't wearing his wig. Once Erik removed his hand, the exposed part of his skull surrounded by the veins and arteries appeared.

Gustave gasped in horror, and scrambled out of the room before Erik could even wish him a happy birthday.

"My own flesh and blood….." cried Erik, placing his head into his hands. "And even he recoils in horror from me….."

I didn't know what to say to make Erik feel better. What could I say? Moments later the door to our room opened again, and in walked Gustave carrying a glass jar of peroxide. He crawled back onto the bed, and placed the jar into Erik's hand.

"There papa, you should use that."

Erik glanced down at the jar in confusion before looking back at the boy.

"What for?" he asked. "This is used for open wounds."

"The cut on your head doesn't look so good. Doesn't it hurt?"

Erik smiled, and placed the peroxide down on the nightstand.

"Only sometimes, but I was born looking like this." he said. "And it won't ever look any different."

And then for the first time, Gustave reached up, and placed his hand over Erik's exposed skull. I had been the only one to ever do that, and having this done to him by his own son, brought tears to his eyes…..Gustave wasn't afraid of Erik after all, he just cared…..

"It feels strange." said the boy, as his fingers traced over each artery and vein.

"Yes, I know." replied Erik.

Once Gustave took his hand away, Erik scooped him up into his arms, and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Gustave."

"Thanks Papa…."

Erik placed his son down beside me, and smiled.

"Well, let's get dressed then so we can start the day. We're going to the playground to celebrate your birthday."

Gustave's excitement emerged, and within seconds, he was out of my bed, and down the hall to get ready….I was also excited, for I hadn't been outside in weeks. Some fresh air would do me good….

* * *

**Ok everyone, I'm up for suggestions about the birthday party….hehe…and reviews would be nice as well. Thanks again, hope to have the next chapter up soon! Oh and check out my latest story "Phantom Royale." **


	44. The Special Birthday

**Thanks again everyone! **

* * *

Being outside was wonderful. The weather wasn't cold, and the sun gave the slight chill that was in the air some warmth. I argued with Erik about him having to carry me….I didn't want him to. My body was in agonizing pain, but I could manage the small walk to the playground. Madeline wasn't feeling well, and so Erik made her a cup of tea, and told her to rest. There was most definitely something going around Coney Island. I only hoped I wouldn't catch it. Once we arrived at the playground, Erik and I had a seat at one of the picnic tables, and we watched as Gustave ran over to play with the other children.

"Be careful, Gustave!" I shouted out.

"I will!"

Other mother and fathers who were at the playground began to stare, but I gave them all dirty looks. I only thanked God that Erik's back was turned to them, or else his day would have already been ruined by noticing their gazes.

He placed his hand over mine, and looked me kindly in the eyes.

"So tell me, my love. How are you feeling today?"

"I wish the pain would stop." I said. "I just want the baby to be born."

"Within time, my love, within time."

"Nadir should be arriving within two weeks." I said. "Then we'll finally know what's wrong with the child."

"Are you sure you feel alright?" he asked. "You seem kind of weak, and your skin is almost as pale as mine."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You look so unhealthy."

"I'm fine, Erik."

Just then, I heard Gustave's voice call out to us.

"Mother, Papa! Come play with me."

Erik turned his head, and noticed that Gustave was standing at the edge of the playground, waiting for us to come to him.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"I'll sit you down on a bench over near the swings. You need to stay off your feet."

Erik helped me stand up, and walked me over to a nearby bench, that was inches away from the swings and jungle gym.

"Can't you play, mother?" asked Gustave.

I placed a hand over my aching womb, and shook my head.

"I'm just going to sit out for this one. You and Mr. Erik have fun, I'll watch."

Erik followed Gustave to the swings, and pushed him, while holding a conversation with me.

"So tomorrow I have to go back to Phantasma and put together the merry mixer."

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"A few hours. If I leave at four, I should be back by the early afternoon."

"Well I sleep until about ten anyway, so by the time I eat breakfast you should be home."

I liked his new plan. I liked that Erik was going to go into work early in the morning, and be back by the early afternoon. Most of my pain usually didn't start occurring until after lunch anyway.

"Papa, help me get across the monkey bars."

Gustave jumped off the moving swing, and ran over to the jungle gym. Erik stood behind the small boy, and lifted him up to grab hold of the metal bars. From the bench, I smiled as Erik walked Gustave over each bar, and back. The parents however, were beginning to point and gawk at Erik once again, something I wasn't going to tolerate. While Erik was busy with Gustave, I stood to my feet, and walked over to where the other parents were sitting. Their glance turned from Erik to me, and I let them have it.

"Do you find it amusing to stare at my husband?" I asked angrily. "He's here for the same reason everybody else is. Now I'd appreciate it if you would stop making cruel faces at him."

No one said a word, and when I turned around, Erik was standing still at the monkey bars, looking my way. His eyes shut in agony, and he placed Gustave down on the ground before walking over to me. My knees began to give in, but Erik was there to lift me up before I could fall.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea."

"You have a right just like everyone else. Those bastards think they're something because they don't have to walk around with a mask over their face."

"Just stop talking about it." he growled, placing me back into the bench.

He took a seat beside me, and sighed deeply.

"This is what you have to look forward to for the rest of our marriage. People staring at me, and calling me horrid things….this won't ever stop. I don't need you standing up for me Lauralye."

"It hurts me to watch them." I said. "I want you to be treated like everyone else."

"And no matter what, I never will be. This mask I wear gives me the feeling of acceptance. Without it, people wouldn't be so kind to me….not that they're kind now, but my life would be hell without it. Please just let people do as they wish…."

Moments later, Erik was back to playing with Gustave again as I sat there on the bench. I had never intended to ruin this day, but my pain began again, and soon I was on my knees, wrapping my arms around my stomach to stop it. Erik was at my side in seconds, and he lifted my body up into his arms to hurry me home. I didn't want to leave the playground, but Erik was already halfway home. Once we were there, he rushed me to our bedroom, and laid me down. I felt the familiar burning sensation in my throat, and leaned over to the chamber pot to let the throw up come. Erik held the hair out of my face as I did so, and patted me on the back. Gustave was standing in the doorway trembling as he watched me puking my guts out.

"Gustave, go play in your room until I'm finished here." Erik commanded.

"No, I won't!"

"Go now!"

"I prayed that mother would be well for my birthday. All I wanted was to be happy today, and I can't be….there is no God!"

Gustave was gone, before I could even finish throwing up. After coughing, and wiping my mouth with my arm, Erik lay me back against the pillows before pacing the room.

"I've had enough of this. I can't stand looking at you anymore. I'm writing Nadir and telling him to come as soon as possible."

This didn't sound bad at all. I wanted Nadir to come and take my pain away, I couldn't take much more of it. I was laying there in agonizing pain, wondering when it was going to stop. Soon the pain moved to my back, and I couldn't stand it.

"I guess we'll open up Gustave's gift in here." said Erik, removing a wrapped present from under our bed. He then went to the door, and shouted for the boy to come. Gustave came back into our room, and Erik handed him the gift.

"Happy Birthday, Gustave." he said.

Before the boy could pry his fingers into the wrapping paper, Madeline came bursting in with a wrapped present in her hands.

"Wait! Erik, why didn't you tell me we were opening gifts now?"

"Because I thought you were asleep. Besides, I don't want the boy, or Lauralye catching what ever it is you have."

"I have a headache, and they are not contagious. Now here…" Madeline replaced Erik's present with hers. "Open Grammy's gift first."

Gustave tore the red paper off the object, to reveal a book. I was about to congratulate Madeline on finally finding a nice gift, that was until I realized the book didn't have any pictures in it. Instead of buying him a fictional book about rabbits or cats, she buys him a chapter book titled "Moby Dick." I wasn't even sure if the book was readable at my level…

"I'll read this to you every night before you go to sleep." Madeline promised him.

I snatched the book out of Gustave's hands, and placed it aside.

"I'll do it." I lied.

I had no intentions on reading such a thing to a three year old boy. The thought of reading Gustave a story about a whale killing the entire crew of a ship, would surely put an end to mine and Erik's privacy in bed for the next five years. Gustave would have nightmares, and he would wind up sleeping in our bed until God knows when.

"Can I open my gift now?" asked Gustave, placing his hands back over the present.

"Yes, go ahead." said Erik.

Gustave tore away at the paper, and removed the object from the box. It was a sketch book and colored pencils.

"I love it papa!" he cried.

"Good, go draw some pictures to hang on those walls in your room."

After giving me a hug, he ran out of our room to draw. Madeline soon left as well, and Erik took a seat besides me.

"How are you feeling?"

"No so good." I said. "I feel like I'm in agony."

He kissed me on the neck, and smiled.

"Nadir should be here within the next few days. I'm sure he'll have something to give you."

"Until then, could I have a small dose of your laudanum?" I asked.

"Of course." said Erik getting up off the bed.

He took out his bottle, and filled a syringe. When he stuck the needle into my forearm, I felt a terrible pinch, but afterwards warmth filled my body. After tucking me in, he kissed my head, and cooed something about getting rest.

The pain seemed to stop, and for the next several hours my sleep stayed very deep. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but only awoke when I heard the sound of fumbling from over by the wardrobe. I opened my eyes, and noticed that it was very dark within our room, making it obvious that it was very late. I could only see Erik's dark figure lurking over by a mirror, tying something around his neck.

"Erik? What are you doing?"

I saw his head turn towards me, and he walked over and pushed me back down.

"Sleep, my love. I'm getting ready to go to work."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's three."

"In the afternoon?"

"No, three in the morning."

"How long did I sleep?" I asked. "What did I miss?"

Erik pulled the blankets up to my neck, and ran his cold hand through my hair.

"We had cake last night. I would have gotten you up to sing happy birthday, but I knew it was best to let you sleep. I saved a piece for you. Just ask Madeline or Gustave to bring it to you."

He then stood to his feet, and continued getting dressed.

"I must go to Phantasma now, so I can get back before the afternoon."

"Did you sleep?" I asked.

"Not really. I'll be fine. I mostly worked last night on my plans. I caught a nap in between, but not I did not sleep."

"Be careful." I said.

"I will."

I closed my eyes, and felt Erik's lips kiss my cheek once more before hearing the door close. I must have still been tired, for I immediately fell back into a dreamless slumber. It seemed as though all I wanted to do was sleep. For when I slept, the kicking and pain seized…..When I awoke, I heard the sound of our door being opened. I opened my eyes, and noticed that Erik had returned. He looked tired, and his shirt was covered in dirt. I watched him take it off, and discard it into the laundry bin. The sunlight lit up his scared back like an opera stage, and I his skin was so pale, that when the light hit him, I could see through it and got a clear image of his ribs and veins.

"Erik?"

He turned around, and smiled.

"How are you?"

I placed my hand over my stomach, and groaned.

"I think the laudanum wore off." I said. "I'd like more of it if."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. It makes you sleep a lot, and it's probably not good to give you another dose. It might be dangerous for the child."

Erik was right, laudanum was pretty hefty stuff.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Tiring." he said. "I work with a bunch of uneducated imbeciles. They don't know a ratchet from a hammer."

"Looks as though you were lying on your back all day." I said.

"Yes, I was. No one else seemed to know how to tighten screws or hammer in some nails."

"Are you sore?" I asked.

"Extremely."

"Let me help you." I said, sitting up.

Erik walked over to me shirtless, and sat down in between my legs. My bare hands then ran up the scars on his back. The warmth of my hands against his deathly cold skin sent shivers down my spine. Things must have felt the same way for him as well, because within seconds, I heard breathless gasps escaping his mouth.

"Something a matter?" I asked him.

"Press harder." he instructed. "On my spinal cord."

I did as he asked, and placed my hands over his spinal corn, and pressed down in a massaging motion.

"Yes…right there…oh, it pains me so."

As I continued pressing my hands down on his spinal cord, I rested my lips on his cold shoulders, and began to press kisses to them.

"Oh, how it that you never did this to me before?" he asked. "It feels amazing."

"Does it now?" I asked.

"Yes, very."

"I'm glad…you need a release from all the stress on your shoulders. You're very tense…especially in your shoulders."

"Tomorrow I have to go back."

"Erik, I really wish you would spend sometime at home." I said.

"Tomorrow will be my last day working there until a part I ordered comes in."

"What part would that be?" I asked.

"A chain for the roller coaster. One of the links fell out yesterday when I was adjusting it."

"You climb up that horrid coaster hill?" I asked, my voice sounding horrified.

"I have to."

"You're going to get seriously hurt one of these days." I said. "You shouldn't be doing such a thing."

"Lauralye, please….."

I smiled.

"Ok, ok…I'll stop."

"Ok. I'm tired now, so I want to take a nap before dinner."

Erik and I both laid beside each other, and fell asleep. Only in my sleep could I escape the agony my body was in…. Madeline had made dinner, and Erik carried me out to the kitchen, insisting that I got out of bed for a while. When Gustave was called up from his basement bedroom, he came running up with a picture in his hand. He handed it to me, and smiled.

"Here mother, I made this for you."

I looked at the colorful stick figured drawing, and smiled. This had made my day. Erik was a the tallest stick figure outlined in black. I was the second tallest and outlined in pink. Gustave was the next outlined in orange. Then beside him were about six small stick figures outlined in purple and yellow.

"Gustave, what are these figures of?" I questioned.

"Oh our family. I think you're having six babies…"

I giggled, and placed the picture down.

"I think if I were having six babies, I would have been as wide as this room by now."

Madeline placed a salad in front of me, and laughed, keeping her tone serious.

"Lauralye, don't be surprised if you're not carrying more than one. I wish I could have had more children, but as we know…"

"Mother…" Erik growled, while looking down at some blue prints.

Madeline had been better at saying cruel things about Erik, but once in a while she would slip, and Erik or myself was always there to put her back into place.

"Mother, tomorrow could I show you some more magic tricks papa taught me?"

"Yes. It would be nice to have someone entertaining me while Mr. Erik is away at work."

"I promise I won't be long tomorrow." said Erik, glancing up from his blue prints and taking a sip of wine.

"Good." I said. "You know I hate when you're gone long."

After dinner, I lay there in bed, listening to Erik bathe Gustave in our tub.

"Stop splashing me." growled Erik. "Is there a night you can just sit there and not splash me?"

"I want to learn how to swim, papa."

"And I'll teach you when summer gets here."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Because it's still winter. You'll catch pneumonia by taking a swim in those cold waters on the beach."

"Look papa, I'm a fish!"

Just then, Gustave plopped onto his back, causing a wave of water to soak Erik's poet shirt, and for his foot to hit Erik's mask and for it to fall off and land into the water.

Gustave gasped at the sight of Erik's face, and only looked down into the soapy water to reach for the lost article of clothing.

"See what your horseplay has done!" he shouted.

Gustave couldn't look Erik in the eyes. It was as if he didn't want to give himself nightmares about his father's face. He kept his gaze on the soapy water, and reached his hand out to Erik to give him back the mask. Erik placed the wet article back on his face, and only then did Gustave dare to look at him. Erik's unmasking had killed the mood, because not another word was said as Gustave was lifted out of the tub. After being placed into his night attire, Gustave bid me an unemotional goodnight and went out the door.

"Sometimes I think Gustave believes that I'm the monster living under his bed." said Erik wiping up the tub.

"Erik, don't say that."

"Then why is it that he cannot look me in the eyes without the mask?"

"Someday he will." I said. "He's still small."

This lightened Erik's mood a little. He then stood to his feet, and rushed out the door. Seconds later he came back in carrying the left over piece of birthday cake.

"You have to eat this." he said.

"No, I'll probably just throw it up later." I giggled.

"No, please."

Erik held a spoonful of the chocolate and jimmy sprinkled cake in front of my closed mouth.

"Here comes the train…."

I laughed.

"What are you practicing your father feeding skills on me?"

"Right, maybe I'm taking this a little too far."

I opened my mouth, and Erik placed the spoonful into my mouth. It was simply delicious.

"Where did you get the cake from?" I asked.

"The bakery. Esmeralda made it especially for Gustave."

"It's very good."

Erik placed another spoonful into my mouth, the chocolate icing staining my bottom lip this time. I waited for Erik to wipe it away with a napkin, but he simply kissed me, and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

"Can I try something?" I asked.

When he nodded, I stuck my finger into some of the chocolate icing, and smeared it across Erik's neck.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't answer him, and ran my lips over each trace of the icing, sucking in the most covered places. I heard a loud gasp escape from his lips, and a groan to follow right after.

"Oh mon amour" he sighed. "faire l'amour à moi"

"Speaking French are we?" I questioned, continuing to kiss away at his neck.

"oui"

"As arousing as I find it, I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I wish you did, I could speak so sweetly to you."

"Why not say it in English then?" I asked.

"Because it sounds more appropriate in French."

"What did you say to me? I asked."

"faire l'amour à moi."

I giggled. "I know that. What does it mean."

"Make love to me…"

"You know we can't." I said, kissing the last trail of chocolate away. "I'm almost six months pregnant. We can't make love past the fifth month."

"You're right." he said. "Besides, I have to sleep."

I laid down beside him, and nipped at his chest, causing him to groan once more.

"For someone who can't make love, you're sure teasing me. I'd rather you didn't do that."

"Why not?" I asked, tracing my mouth over his exposed nipple.

"Because there shall be consequences."

I giggled once more, and felt his lips against my neck.

"I shall have to fulfill my needs and wants…."

"I wish you would." I groaned.

He stopped kissing me, and rolled over.

"No, not tonight. I need to sleep now, my love. Goodnight."

And with that, he wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me close to him. When I awoke the following morning, Erik was already gone. I was in more agony now than I had ever been. I felt as though I needed to throw up, and didn't want to do it in the chamber pot. Usually after throwing up, Erik would clean out the chamber pot, but he wasn't here to do it, and if I had to sit here all day with the smell of puke filling the room, I knew I would only puke even more. Without another thought, I stood to my feet, and wobbled down the hall like a drunk man who couldn't see straight, using the walls for support. When I made it to the bathroom, I began throwing up into the toilet, only to feel something burst within me. Moments later, I felt water leaking down my thin legs only to look down and see a puddle of water laying beneath my feet. I sank to my knees in shock, as the words "No" ran through my mind over and over again. My water had broke, and I was only six months pregnant. God where was Erik? I needed him here with me….I wasn't sure what to do. I began crying loudly, and within seconds, Gustave and Madeline came running.

"Mother, what's wrong?" asked Gustave.

Madeline turned to Gustave, and shouted out a command.

"Gustave, run to the pier and find Erik. Tell him he must come home at once!"

Gustave nodded, and went running down the hall. Madeline helped me to my feet, as I cried hysterically.

"Calm down, it's not good to get all upset."

Calm down? How could I calm down? I was going into premature labor…. Madeline laid me down on my bed, and held my hand to try and comfort me while we awaited Erik's arrival….he would know what to do…..I only wished Nadir wasn't so far away….

* * *

**Ok, let me know what you think! Next chapter should be extra action filled. Suggestions? Let me know. Thanks!**


	45. The Gift of Life

**Ok everyone, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for…..Thanks for the ideas and reviews. **

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I laid there. Madeline stood there letting me squeeze her hand as my pain continued. I knew labor was supposed to be extremely painful, but nothing could have prepared me for the agony I was experiencing now. I had been in labor for over an hour, and Erik still wasn't back yet. I didn't want him to leave in the first place….he had promised to be at my side at all times, and now, when I needed him most, he wasn't anywhere in sight. I was scared….I would have been a lot calmer if I was on my ninth month, but I wasn't….I was only six months into my pregnancy.

"Where's Erik?" I cried. "I need him."

"He'll be here soon." I heard Madeline say.

"I want him now…" I was balling my eyes out, screaming in pain, and sweating tremendously.

"You need to stay calm."

I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down, and it began to work, but only until I began to feel something leaking out of me.

"What's happening now?" I questioned out loud.

Madeline let go of my hand, and glanced at my white night gown, that was beginning to turn red…

"You're bleeding." she gasped.

"Is that normal?" I cried.

"No…."

I believed Madeline was now as frightened as I was, and she hurried out into the hall, and came back seconds later with a handful of towels. She then stuffed them in between my legs to stop the heavy amount of blood that was running out of me.

I didn't know why I was bleeding, or why my child was coming out this early into my pregnancy, but I didn't want to die…… It was common for women to die giving birth, and I only hoped it wouldn't happen to me. I wanted to live, and I wanted my child to live as well. Contraction after contraction, I would grasp the side of the bed, and pull onto the sheets to get me through the pain. After being in labor for almost two hours, the door to my room opened, and in ran Erik and Nadir. Gustave was standing at the doorway as well, but Madeline left with him so he wouldn't stick around. Erik rushed over to my bedside, and looked as though he had just ran a mile. His hair was disheveled, and his face was pale with horror. Nadir placed his bag down, and began examining me.

"Oh, Lauralye…." he sobbed. "I came as quick as I could. You're going to be fine."

"She's hemorrhaging." I heard Nadir say.

"Why is the baby coming now?" Erik growled in-between tears. "She's only six months."

"A lot of things can contribute to this." he said. "But I just want to warn you that it's possible that you'll loose the child."

"What?" I gasped. "No, please don't let my baby die, Nadir…."

Tears were falling down my cheeks, and soaking Erik's hand. Erik tried to calm me down, by placing his lips over my ear and whispering positive things into it.

"No, my love….I won't let it happen. Just relax….I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Another contraction pulled me out of my calm state, and made me cry out in agony.

"Can't you do anything for her pain!" shouted Erik.

"No, and there's nothing I can do until the labor is over. If I try to speed up the process, it might harm the child, and her bleeding may intensify. She's losing enough blood as it is…"

"How long is this going to last?" asked Erik, squeezing my hand.

"I don't know….It might last a few hours, or even into the night."

I wanted this to be over….my body ached, and as my blood left my body, I became weak. Erik didn't move from my sight, and apologized to me for not being with me when it mattered most. As each contraction came, Erik was there to coach me through it. I would squeeze his hand, and he would kiss my neck until it was over.

"Come on…" he would say. "It's almost over…breathe."

"I…I can't…."

"Breathe, my love….you can do it…..I'll get you through this…"

"Erik, hold me…" I cried. "Hold me…."

Erik was my saving grace through my pain…my back was killing me, and Erik was there to rub away my pain….he was everything to me….he was everything I ever wanted. At the moment, all I wanted was for this baby to be born.

After a while, the once dry sheets became soaked with blood, and Nadir stuffed more towels in between my legs to soak it up. I was pale, weak, and just wanted this to be over. I wanted to sleep so badly, but Erik wouldn't let me.

"No, my love…." he would cry. "You can't close your eyes…you must stay awake."

"When is this going to be over?"

"Soon…." he promised. "Soon…and then we're going to look upon our child and cry together at the beauty we had created."

"Promise me I'm not going to die…."

His lips met with mine.

"I promise, my love….I won't let this happen."

I knew his worriment was beginning to intensify, and I heard him beg Nadir to do something. I knew that if something didn't happen soon, I was going to die from massive blood loss.

"If I cut her open, she'll die….she doesn't have enough blood left in her to withstand me cutting the child out of her." he warned.

"My wife is dying!" cried Erik. "If she loses anymore blood, she's going to die in my arms…"

"If I cut her open, no one is going to live."

"Get this child out of her, Nadir! She's dying!"

"And if I touch the child, the child will die!"

"I'd rather it be the child than my wife…."

I had to stop this…I squeezed Erik's hand, and cried harder.

"Erik, stop this, please…"

"I'm only doing what is best for you…..you're bleeding and I don't want to lose you."

"Please….don't let our child die…please."

"I'm doing what ever I can, my love….I'm doing my best to keep you and the child safe."

And just like that, as if God knew as well, the pain in my womb became constant. Hearing my cries of pain, Nadir positioned himself at the end of the bed, and took away the blood soaked towels to have a look.

"I believe it's time."

Erik stood beside me, and took my hand in his…..

"You're going to be fine…" he assured.

"Now listen to me, and do everything I say." replied Nadir.

I could feel him wiping away the blood from my thighs, and within seconds, I heard his first command.

"Push…"

I gathered up what ever strength was left in my body, and tried to push.

"I need you to push, Lauralye…" he said.

"I…I can't."

"She needs a break." said Erik. "Can't you see she's exhausted? She's been in labor for well over six hours."

"She needs to do this."

I felt Erik's lips place themselves at my ear, and coax me with his soft voice.

"Lauralye, you must do this….it's almost over. I need you to take what ever is left within you, and use it to get this child out."

"I'm….I'm tired." I groaned. "I just want to sleep."

"And you will, but we need to get the child out first. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded, and Erik squeezed my hand once again.

"Ok, my love….push for me.."

I gathered up what ever strength I had, and pushed. As I did so, I felt something solid breaking away at my barrier, causing me to cry out.

"Ok, I almost have the head out." said Nadir. "Push again."

I lay there gasping for air, and Erik was there once again to coax me.

"Come on, my love…..push, you can do it."

"No, I can't….please stop this, Erik…."

"Nadir, please let her rest. She can't do it."

"She must." said Nadir. "If she stops now, we might lose the child."

"And if we continue, she'll bleed to death." cried Erik.

"It's too late, we must get this child out one way or another."

"Can't you pull the child out yourself?" he asked.

"Not without a firm grasp on the shoulders."

Erik's mouth was now back against my ear.

"Come on, my love…..you can do this…it's almost over."

"Erik…"

"No, push for me…..you must. We're so close…."

Once again, I pushed and felt more of my barrier breaking away. I cried, and wished this would be over…..I was weak, and I just wanted to sleep…..

"Just the shoulders now…." I heard Nadir say. "One more push…"

"One more, my love.." cooed Erik. "One more for me…."

"I….I think I'm going to throw up…"

"No, my love….you must finish this…we're close…just one more for me…please…"

I pushed, and felt everything pulled out of me…..I was beginning to black out, and wouldn't let myself surrender to it until I heard my child's cry, a cry that never came……When my eyes began to roll to the back of my head, Erik came rushing to my aid, but it was too late, I had become unconscious. Oh the wonderful dreams I had while I was out….I thought I was in heaven. I had seen my child crying, and Erik holding it close to his body. I had seen Gustave laughing and picking the swaddled bundle up into his arms….but these were all dreams and nothing more.

I awoke to a room filled with dim candle light, and Erik sitting in a chair beside the bed. He wasn't holding our child, and I wondered why? As soon as he saw me, he dabbed my head with a cold cloth, and pulled the covers up to my neck.

"Erik…"

"Don't speak…" he instructed. "Save your strength for both our sakes."

"What do you mean?"

"I almost lost you…" he cried, silent tears rushing down his unmasked face. "You lost so much blood….oh, my love….terrible things…."

"Erik, where's our baby?"

"I don't think you want to know…."

"Yes I do…" I cried. "Erik, please…"

"We…I.. I don't think she's going to make it…."

Erik placed his face into his hands, and began to sob uncontrollably. My heart stopped in my chest. I didn't want to believe this was happening to me. For six months I had dealt with the agonizing pain, hoping that a healthy child would come out of it, and nothing had. I had a daughter….but for how long?

"Erik…."

"I'm a horrible lover…" he shouted. "Because of me, you almost died, because of me, we don't have a normal baby, and because of me, you can't have anymore…."

"What?" I sobbed.

"That's right….Nadir said you wouldn't survive another pregnancy…..he said your insides are torn to shreds…."

This had crushed me…I wanted more children, and I wouldn't be able to….I wanted a big family, and now…..my family was complete….I couldn't have anymore.

"Erik, where is she?"

"Nadir is working on her in the other room. Oh, my love, she's so small…..she's so….she's so sick…."

"What did she look like?" I asked. "What does our daughter look like?"

"I don't know, I didn't look…Nadir took her away so fast…"

"Erik, hold me….please…"

"No, I can't. I'm not worthy of your love…..god…how horrible I am. You begged me to stay here with you, and I ran off to Coney Island…."

"Erik, I forgive you."

"Well I don't….I'll never forgive myself for as long as I shall live….I don't deserve you. I'm a horrible, selfish person."

"Hold me…." I cried. "Hold me….."

Erik crawled into bed beside me, and held my weak and aching body in his arms.

"My horrible seed did this to you." he sobbed. "I caused you so much pain…."

"I want our child to be alright…." I cried. "I want her to live…."

"She was so tiny, my love….she was so small…."

"I don't care. I want her….I want our baby."

Moments later, Nadir came walking in the room carrying a small pink bundle.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

Nadir's face didn't look too promising, but I kept my hopes up.

"I did the best I could." he said. "She's in Allah's hands now."

It was then, that Nadir placed the small bundle into my arms, and I glanced down at my new daughter. I had hoped to give birth to a perfect angel, but my daughter wasn't perfect. Her face was beautiful, but Erik's deformity had found a way to grow on her. Everything about her face was flawless, except for a hideous scar under her right eye…. I was happy, happy that I had a daughter, happy that my child was alright, and happy that she didn't bear Erik's full deformity. She had Erik's blonde hair, and his beautiful ears.

"Erik, do you want to see our daughter?" I asked.

I heard him gulp, and watched him nod nervously. When I faced her towards him, I had expected him to smile at her beauty, but he didn't. As soon as he saw her face, he stood up in anger, and knocked over the candelabra that was sitting on the night stand.

"Erik…."

"Just…..just leave me be.." came the a deepened sob.

And with that, he left the room, and slammed the door shut on his way out.

"Don't worry." said Nadir. "He'll come around….he just needs time. I think she's a beautiful little girl."

"I know…." I cried.

And with that, I held my daughter close to me, not knowing if this was going to be the only night she'd live through….

* * *

**Ok, Please review~ if you do, Erik shall send you lots of love tonight! Thanks!**


	46. Closed Forever More

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I laid there with my daughter in my arms. I just wanted to sleep so badly, but I couldn't….not until I was sure she would live. I had only been holding her for thirty minutes, when I knew I would love her forever more. I loved everything about her….she was beautiful, and everything Erik ever was. It was as if my child was Erik…. She had everything he did…blonde hair, blue eyes**, **his ears, his boney fingers…..everything but his lips. The child had my lips, and not Erik's blistery malformed ones. I wouldn't care if she had been born with them….I loved Erik in everyway. When the grandfather clock in the hall chimed in the early hours of the morning, Nadir left, and Erik finally re-entered. He stood by the door nervously, and I glanced over at him, inviting him to hold his child.

"I ruined her…" he cried. "This was our only chance at creating a perfect child, and I ruined her."

"No, Erik…" I cooed. "She is perfect."

"So you say, but others will hate her….others will taunt her for bearing such a scar. She'll be called a freak."

"Erik…please." I begged. "Give this child a chance."

Erik approached the bed ever so slowly and seated himself beside me, keeping a great distance between me.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

"Um….I..ah…"

"Nonsense, here, hold her."

Erik nervously outstretched his arms, and I placed the small bundle into them.

"Support her head." I reminded him.

Erik held our child in his arms, too afraid to look down upon her face….

"Erik, look at her." I pleaded.

I watched as his eyes lowered to her, and widen.

"Oh, Lauralye…." he sighed. "She's…..she is beautiful."

Tears rushed to my eyes, as I watched Erik smile at our daughter. I knew from that day on Erik was going to have her wrapped around his heart.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I questioned.

"No one should ever look upon that scar." he said. "Not anyone….for once they see her eyes, they shall forever be entwined of her beauty. Let someone call her a name…just let them."

"Well we can't continue calling our child "her."

"Of course we can.."

"Erik…"

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"I want you to name her."

Erik's eyes filled with tears, and he shook his head.

"No, my love. You suffered through all that pain….you name her."

"Erik, please. I want you to name her."

"Audric…"

I playfully slapped Erik on the arm, and laughed.

"Erik…it's a girl!"

"Temperance then…"

I loved the name, it fit her so perfectly, and I loved the way it flowed from Erik's lips.

"My little Tempe…" Erik cooed, as he ran his boney fingers over our angel's face.

"It's perfect."

And with that, Erik stood to his feet and kissed me goodnight. I knew I needed to rest to get well again. I was going to be ill for a while. Our little Tempe had wrapped herself around Erik's heart. For our daughter beat the odds….she had lived through being born, and through the first night, and the second. I'll never forget Madeline's reaction to our child…..For the first few days, Erik forbid anyone to come into our bedroom, because I was weak from giving birth. On the fourth day, I was feeling stronger, and so I told Erik to let Madeline and Gustave into the room. Gustave immediately ran into the room and hopped up onto the bed in excitement.

"Mother, what is it? What is it?"

I smiled, and sat the diapered child in my lap.

"This is your new sister, Tempe."

Gustave ignored the small disfigurement on the child's face, and smiled.

"I'll be the best big brother ever…"

"And I bet you will be."

"Can I hold her?"

I was about to place the child within Gustave's arms, but Madeline's shriek stopped me. She was standing over at the doorway, glaring in horror at my daughter.

"She's hideous…."

Erik immediately came to Tempe's defense.

"How dare you talk ill of my daughter? She's beautiful!"

"Look at her face! Look at that disgusting scar under her eye!"

Erik raised his fist to Madeline's face, and threatened her.

"If you can't speak kindly about my daughter, then I suggest you leave."

"Fine, I will…"

And just like that, Madeline left the room. Gustave seemed confused, and glanced down at Tempe, wondering what she had meant.

"Mother, I don't see anything wrong with Tempe….what did grandmother mean?"

"That woman is a witch!" Erik cried. "And I won't have it in this house!"

Things began turning over the next few days. I stayed in bed most days, feeding Tempe or watching Gustave perform magic tricks for entertainment. Madeline refused to hold Tempe or be a part of her life. I hated staying home with her when Erik was out at Phantasma working. As each day came and went, Tempe was still with us, and I thanked God everyday. For the time being, Erik moved Tempe's cradle into our room so we could be there when she cried during the night. We each took turns when this happened. Erik had promised me to be there for me each day and night, and indeed he was. He would go to work before the sun rose, and be home before the sun set. Each night, he would crawl into bed with me, and we would lay there together, talking about Tempe or the coming events. When we would fall asleep, Tempe would cry, and I would move to get out of bed, but Erik would always be ten steps ahead of me. He would touch my shoulder to push me back down, and his voice would be there coaxing me back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep, my love." he would coo. "I got her."

And just like that, I would lay there, watching Erik standing in the candle light cradling our little Tempe in his arms to stop her crying. Erik was a perfect father, and I still loved him with all my heart. Then came the day I would never forget…. It was the night before Phantasma's opening day. I remember Erik coming back to bed one evening after putting Tempe to bed….he placed both his arms around me, and spoke softly into my ear, his mask pressing against my hair….

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I'm in heaven." I replied.

"Tomorrow night is the night before Phantasma opens. I want to take you someplace special to celebrate."

"Is this a date?"

As soon as I asked the question, Erik pressed his lips up against my ears and laughed.

"Of course, my love. It's been so long since we've been on one….I believe our wedding was the last time we spent time together."

"Then I accept."

Ever since Tempe's birth, Madeline and myself grew apart. She never once picked the child up, or spoke kindly to her. No, in Madeline's eyes, my daughter was a monster….she treated her like she treated Erik. Gustave on the other hand loved his new sister very much. Each day he would come into my room while I was getting dressed, and lean over Tempe's cradle and talk to her. He begged me every hour to hold her, and so I would sit Gustave on my lap, and place the small child into his arms. When Erik wasn't around, he was my helper. He helped me with everything. Changing her, feeding her, bathing her…..I couldn't have asked for a better son. When I explained my outing with Erik to Gustave, Madeline sneered.

"Don't expect me to watch over the little beast…." she growled. "I'm only watching Gustave. You can take that horrid child with you…..you should have known better than to bed a monster…."

This had made Tempe cry…I picked the screaming child up into my arms, and yelled at Madeline.

"That monster, who I bedded is your SON!"

"And he is nothing more than a monster! He is a hideous mesh who should have been castrated the moment he took his first breath. He doesn't deserve to feel the joys of the flesh, and he especially doesn't deserve to pour his hideous seed into any woman!"

I turned around to ignore her, only to bump into Erik. He had been standing behind me the entire time….and the damage was already done.

"Is that what you think, Mother?" he questioned. "I should have been castrated? I don't deserve the joys of the flesh, or to pour my seed into a woman?"

Madeline nodded furiously.

Erik closed his eyes in agony, and breathed deeply.

"I….I want you out of here."

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I want you out of this house! You're no longer welcome here….Take your things and go!"

"Go where?" Madeline growled. "I have no place to go….where am I to go? Are you going to throw out your own mother?"

"I have no mother! What kind of mother are you? You hate me, and favor Gustave just because he was born flawless. You don't even hold Temperance!"

Madeline smashed a glass over the sink, and held it towards Erik's masked face.

"Let me tell you about my life, Erik! How is it fair that my husband dies, and I get landed with you? How is it fair that I get rejected from the village because of my hideous son? How is it fair that you find love and get married? How is it fair that you fuck some woman and have a perfect son? HOW IS IT FAIR THAT YOU MAKE LOVE TO A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN ANYTIME YOU WANT WHEN I HAVEN'T MADE LOVE TO A MAN SINCE YOU WERE BORN!"

Erik knocked the shard of glass out of Madeline's hands, and pointed to the front door.

"I'm able to make love to a woman, because I am a man. Other's may scream and run from my horrid face, but believe it or not, there is some decency in this world….and that can be found within my wife and children. I tried to redeem you, and give you a second chance at being the mother you never were, but I know this shall never happen. You have until tomorrow morning to be gone….take your things and leave, never showing your face around me ever again…."

"But Erik…"

"No! I hate you mother! I hate you, do you hear me? I hate you! You hate me and I hate you! I tried to love you, I tried to give you the son you always wanted, but you didn't want me…..and now….and now I don't want you either."

I could see tears in Erik's eyes, tears that had long since been held back. I knew that he hated his mother for not acting like his mother, and there was nothing I could do to change his mind.

"I'll leave now…" she sighed with a heavy heart.

"Good." said Erik. "The faster, the better."

We waited there in the foyer, as Madeline left to gather her things. Gustave stood there beside Erik, with silent tears streaming down his face.

"Stop it…" Erik growled… "Crying will get you no where in life, believe me…."

Moments later, Madeline came walking out carrying her bag of belongings. She stopped at Gustave, and tried not to cry in front of him.

"Keep moving…." Erik instructed.

"Goodbye Grandson…." he cried. "Be…be good for me."

Gustave tugged furiously at Erik's jacket.

"Papa, please…..please let grandmother stay…please."

"Gustave! Stop it! My mind is made up!"

Madeline didn't say two words to me, as she continued walking to the door. Once she was there, she placed down her bag, and looked up at Erik who was standing ever so close to her.

"I'm sorry for the life I have forced you into. I shouldn't have let you live….I'm sorry I never gave you anything you wanted….."

"Please Madeline, just go…." said Erik, his tone low and emotionless.

"Before I go, I want to give you something, something I know I've should have given you long ago….something I know you begged me for…"

I almost fell over when I witnessed Madeline remove Erik's mask, and place her lips up against his cheek. She placed her lips over the malformed flesh, and paused, taking every inch of it into a tear soaked kiss. Erik had told me time and time again that he begged his mother for a kiss when he was a child, but she only turned away in disgust. As Madeline's kiss lingered, Erik's eyes widened, and his body fell up against the wall. Madeline then removed her lips, and before Erik had time to recall what had happened, her lips were placed over his malformed ones, giving him another kiss. When this happened, his hand clasped over his chest in agony……he had been kissed not only once by his mother, but twice! When she pulled away, she grabbed her bag, and turned away.

"You had asked me years ago for two kisses, and now I have given them to you…..Goodbye son."

The door shut behind her, and for several moments afterwards, Erik stood there touching his lips and cheek with his own hand, feeling the moister of Madeline's lips and tears that had been left behind on his bare flesh. Madeline was gone….and forever more. She had given Erik her first kiss to him as his mother…..perhaps Erik had redeemed her after all.

When the day turned into night, Erik walked Gustave and myself down to the locked gates of Phantasma with Tempe in my arms. We no longer had Madeline to watch over our children, and so for now, they were going to have to come along. Gustave was still upset over Madeline leaving, but I knew sooner or later he would get over it.

"Just think…" said Erik opening the gates of Phantasma. "Tomorrow this place will be filled with crowds of people, and paying customers."

He led us inside, and over to a huge tent that was set up on the other side of the park. Inside there were bleachers surrounding the entire area, and a hay covered floor.

"This shall be the place where my new freak show is held. With Gustave as the main attraction…."

Gustave didn't seem too impressed, and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest in anger. Erik tried to pick him up, but the boy only backed away.

"Don't touch me!"

"You'll be doing your magic tricks for every paying customer."

"I don't want to do stupid magic anymore!" he shouted. "You think you can make people disappear at your whim!"

Erik got to his knees, and pleaded to Gustave.

"Gustave, I did this for you, my son…"

"I hate you! I hate you! You're not my father….grandmother was right, you're a monster!"

This made me angry.

"Gustave! don't you ever talk to your father that way!"

But it was too late, Gustave pulled away from Erik and ran out of the tent. Erik tried to run after him, but I stopped him.

"Let him go." I said. "He needs time to think….he'll come back when he's ready."

Erik sighed, and led me over to a candle lit area with a blanket set down to sit on. I took a seat, and sat our daughter down beside me. She sat there looking at me, dressed in a beautiful pink and black spring dress Nadir had sent over for us from London. Her blonde locks were getting longer as each day passed, and tonight I had managed to brush it, and place a pink bow into a stray lock.

"Our daughter becomes more beautiful as each day passes." I said, staring down into the same familiar blue eyes I was used to seeing in Erik.

"Do you think I did the right thing today?" questioned Erik.

I placed a hand over his, and nodded.

"That woman was a witch….."

"But Gustave loved her for some odd reason."

"Erik, he'll get over it….I promise."

"It's not Gustave I'm worried about." he said. "Do you think Madeline will be ok?"

"Erik, she probably went back to Germany. She has the cottage remember? She'll be fine, you're better off without her in your life anyway."

His hand rose up to my neck, and caressed it ever so softly.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you? I would go to the end of the earth just to please you…."

"And so would I…"

Tempe began to giggle, and outstretch her arms to Erik.

"Seems as though she wants you." I said, picking my daughter up and handing her to Erik.

"My little Tempe…" he cooed. "You complete me.."

We sat there for several moments, playing with Tempe…..until I began to smell the odd stench of burning wood.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Erik.

Erik stopped bouncing Tempe, and lifted his head into the air to breathe in the strange scent.

"Yes, I do…..it's close."

Erik handed Tempe to me, and stood up to walk outside the tent. It was then that I began hearing the strange sound of people chanting from a short distance away. I stood up, and was about to start walking towards the opening of the tent, when Erik came rushing back in and grabbed my hand.

"We have to get out of here!" he shouted.

Erik pulled me to the other end of the tent, and helped me outside.

"Erik, what's going on?"

He didn't answer me, and continued pulling along. It wasn't until we ended up outside that I noticed that the sky was dark, and smoke surrounded Phantasma…..there was an angry mob standing on the outside of the gates, holding lit torches in their hands, and shouting obscene things. It was only a matter of time before they would get in…..some of there torches had already made their way to Erik's coaster that was now nothing more than a burning heap of wood.

"Down with these freaks!" shouted the mob.

"Burn this place down to the ground! No more freak shows!"

"We have to find Gustave!" I shouted.

Erik kept me out of sight from the angry mob that wanted to bust their way through the gates, and hid me in the maze of mirrors.

"Stay here." he beckoned. "And keep the child's nose turned away from the smoke."

"Erik, don't leave me!" I shouted. "Please…"

"I'll be right back."

And just like that, he was gone. I sat there lodged between two mirrors, listening and praying that Erik and Gustave were ok. I hated the world, just as Erik hated it. How could people be so cruel….how could they want to destroy something Erik had created? Freaks were humans too. The chanting of the crowd continued, and suddenly as all hell broke loose, I heard the gates come falling down, and the crowd to start running throughout Phantasma. The smoke intensified, and I could only imagine the damage they were doing…. Glass broke, and stands were being turned over….. When I began to feel heat up against me, I knew that someone had set the Maze of Mirrors on fire, and I quickly scurried from where I was placed. I made it out in just the nick of time, for when I was outside, the burning roof caved in. People were burning and destroying everything that Erik had worked on…and seeing it broke my heart. He had given the freaks a place to call home, and now it was gone….everything was gone. For my child's safety, I ran and hid under a nearby pier, closing my eyes and praying for this to end. It was very long, before the crowd left, and the fire had completely burned out…..when I dared to step back through the broken down gates of a place once known for its beauty, there was nothing left. I carefully stepped over shards of glass, and the remainder of a place that would never stand again. Opening day was only a few hours away, but Phantasma wouldn't be opening its gates anymore…..

"Erik, where are you!" I shouted, keeping my daughter cradled close to my chest.

I didn't get an answer, which scared me even more than having to walk through the burned down amusement park. What if something happened to him? What if the mob had hurt him of my son? Those prejudice bastards! As I continued walking, I found a dark shadow lurking under a nearby turned over food stand, only to notice that it was Erik. I bent down, and saw him cradling a petrified Gustave in his arms. They were both covered in ash, but seemed to be alright.

"Erik…."

He crawled out of his hiding spot, and carried Gustave in his arms. He looked around at the remainder of his work, and was at loss for words.

"Erik….thank god you're ok…"

As we began to walk towards the street, he mumbled the only words that were on the mind of a man who had just lost every last penny of his finances.

"I am anything but "ok."

We made it back home just before the sun was rising. Everyone would be rushing to Coney Island to enjoy the activities of the opening day, an opening day that wouldn't include Phantasma. Gustave who had fallen asleep in Erik's arms on the way home was placed in bed, and I placed Tempe in her cradle before finding Erik sitting in the kitchen. He took off his ash covered wig, and ran his dirty fingers through what ever hair he had left on his scalp. I took a seat beside him, and placed my hand over his.

"Erik, we'll get through this." I said.

"No, we won't."

"You can rebuild."

"And what? Have those bastards come burn it back down! I put my lifesavings into that amusement park…..a million dollars it cost me!"

In all his rage, he kicked over a spare chair.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"What am I saying?" he growled. "What am I saying? Without that amusement park we're fucked! Everything I ever put into that amusement park was burned down today….It would take me months to dig up enough money to rebuild, and more months to clear the property to rebuild. I would never get it up and running again before closing day. We would starve throughout the winter, and freeze to death during the snow fall…..And my world would be taken down again by those freak hating bastards!"

"Erik, we'll make it…." I cooed. "I know it."

"If it were just the two of us, I'd believe you…" he said. "But we have a family now….I don't want to risk it…"

"You could write operas and support us that way." I suggested. "I'll go back to working at the bakery. We'll survive…"

"And do what with the children? You almost got fired the last time you brought Gustave to work with you…..I could write operas, but that's pennies. It kept the food on our table in the winter, but Phantasma was where our real funds were coming from."

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked. "I'll do anything, you know that."

"We're going to sell the house…" he said.

This broke my heart….the last thing I wanted to do was leave a place I had come to know as my home. I loved this place with all my heart…..all the memories…all the nights of making love to Erik in our room. What were we going to do now? But Erik was smart, and he thought selling the house was the smart thing to do, then I was with him one hundred percent.

"Ok…" I said. "and then what?"

Erik grasped my hand ever so tightly, and looked me in the eyes.

"And leave Coney Island…."

"And go where?" I asked. "do what?"

"I was a stone mason back in my younger days….they make good money."

"Yea, only because the job is dangerous and full of health threats…."

I wouldn't do it, I wouldn't let my husband damage his health by breathing in all that dust just to keep the food on our table….

"Lauralye, I've done it before, and we both know it's our only chance at surviving in this world. When I took you on as my wife, I vowed to do what ever needed to keep you healthy and happy. We both know that no one in New York will give me a job….and we both know why. We can travel the world together, see beautiful things together, and I can make us money….maybe enough to start my own freak show again. Please trust me….."

I looked away, not wanting to let this happen… Erik was right though, no one was going to hire Erik….and if he was a stone mason, we could be safe, and have all the money we would ever need…..Erik thought he knew best, and this was one idea I hated, but agreed to only for my family's sake.

"Ok, Erik, we'll leave Coney Island."

* * *

**Wow, what a long chapter…..and so the adventure continues….Let me know what you think! Thanks again guys!**


	47. The Caravan

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone….here's the next chapter. **

* * *

The next few weeks were hell for me. The day after we sold our home, we packed our things and left. Gustave refused to come, and Erik had to pull him by the arm just to get him out of the house. He kicked and screamed the whole entire time we walked to the train station. Even when we were on the train, he didn't stop. All he wanted was Madeline, but in truth, Madeline was long gone….. We spent days on the train, going back to Germany….I wasn't sure why we were going there, but didn't ask. Erik had enough to worry about at the moment, especially with Gustave acting the way he was. The child wouldn't speak to me, and he wouldn't speak to Erik. Even my little Tempe was quiet throughout the trip. Once we were back in Germany, Erik's first trip was to the stable to fetch Cesar, and afterwards, he placed the rest of our money down on a caravan….. We were now a bunch of traveling nomads with no home. The caravan was painted red and black, and I'll never forget Gustave's reaction when he realized he was going to be living in it. He didn't say a word, and just cried hysterically. The caravan was a nice size for our family. It had two rooms, a kitchen, and a small living area. It reminded me of the one Esmeralda once owned when she worked for Erik in the freak show. Red and black drapes cut off each room, and were used for privacy…. After stopping off in the woods right outside of Hungry, Erik fed Cesar, and joined me in the bedroom.

I would have tucked Gustave in bed, but he was so upset that I just decided to let him be. After feeding Tempe, I placed her down in the manger Erik had found for her, and laid in my new bed. Erik soon joined me, and crawled beneath the covers. He pressed a kiss to my hair, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you comfortable, my love?"

"Yes, very." I said.

"I found a job at a work sight in town." he said. "I'll be at it for a few days laying the foundation….With the money made, it should be enough to get us to Rome. That's where the real money is at."

"Will you promise to be careful?" I asked.

"I promise."

I turned to face him, and pressed my lips to his. His face was unmasked, and the mere sight of him turned me on. It had been so long since the last time he touched me, and I wanted him more than anything. His tongue darted into my mouth to meet with mine…..and for the first time in months, I groaned.

"Oh, Erik…..please make love to me."

"Tomorrow, my love….this I promise you."

He hovered over me, and pressed his malformed lips up against my neck….I wasn't going to be able to wait until tomorrow night, I needed him now!

"Erik, please now…."

"My love, waiting makes it more special. I promise to come home tomorrow night, get cleaned up, and make love to you all night long."

"Promise?"

He laughed in my ear.

"I promise. But I must get to bed now….tomorrow is going to be a long day….."

That night, Erik fell into a deep sleep, his face laying in my hair. Tempe didn't cry that night, letting us both able to get a good night's rest. I awoke the following morning to the sound of movement in our room. I opened my eyes and rolled over to see Erik dressing in clothes I had never seen before. Tan slacks with a loose white shirt, and afterwards, he placed a leather tool belt around his thin waist. He was so skinny, that the first hole in the belt wasn't small enough to contain his body. No, he had to pull it tighter, and create his own hole to hook the belt into. Inside the tool belt were stone cutting blades, a chisel, a hammer, and different types of trowels.

"Erik…."

He turned to face me, and smiled before tucking the blanket back over me.

"Go to sleep, my love."

"You look different." I said.

Indeed he did. He was like a different man, a man I wanted to undress and make tender love to…..I was only used to seeing him dressed in a suit, but what he was dressed in now, turned me on.

He placed a cold bony hand on my shoulder, and pressed his bloated misshaped lips up against mine.

"I shall return by nightfall, this I promise you. Prepare supper, and keep Gustave and our little Tempe entertained."

"Are you walking to the site?" I asked.

"No, I'm taking Cesar with me. You'll be safe here in the woods. I'll see you tonight."

I laid back down, and watched as Erik left. As I shut my eyes, the last thing I heard, was the galloping of Cesar's hooves. I slept until Tempe's cries of hunger had woken me. I bounced her in my lap to calm her down, and carried her out into the kitchen to feed her. I had wanted to start her on formula, but Erik forbid it. Now that we were going to be constantly traveling, he didn't want to risk giving our child what ever formula each village and city had. He said it was best to keep her only on the milk my body produced. I didn't mind, but sometimes at night it bothered me to know that I was the only one who could feed her. Erik would get up in the night to stop her crying by bouncing her around, but when the crying didn't seize, it was obvious why she was crying. Erik would then wake me up, and place her in my arms to be breast fed.

After Tempe had enough to eat, I burped her, and placed her in down in her wooden play pen to start breakfast for Gustave. He came dragging himself lazily out into the kitchen still dressed in his night clothes, and plopped his head on the table. I turned from the wood burning stove, and sighed deeply.

"Gustave, stop this. You're behavior has been unacceptable for the past two weeks. And to top it all off, you've been disrespectful to your father."

"Only because he's been disrespectful to me first…" he whined. "He can burn in hell for all I care."

I couldn't believe this three year old knew such words. I turned to face him, and raised my fist to threaten him.

"You will watch that tone of yours young man! Erik has been taking great care of us, and I will not stand for your attitude any longer, is that understood?"

"Yes, mother."

I turned back towards the stove, and filled a bowl with hot oatmeal, before placing it down in front of him.

"I'm sick of oatmeal….I miss grandmother's pancakes and French toast."

"Stop complaining and eat your breakfast. You're lucky to have that food in front of you. We can't afford anything else right now, so you'll just have to settle for that."

"I'm bored, isn't there anything else to do?"

"After you eat your breakfast, we'll walk down to the lake. It's definitely warm enough to play in the water."

"I don't know how to swim… Mr. Erik was supposed to teach me."

"And he will, when he isn't working."

Gustave placed spoon after spoon of oatmeal into his mouth, until it was all gone. Afterwards, I picked Tempe up into my arms, and we walked down the small path to reach the lake that was hidden in the woods. I found a spot close to the shallow water, and sat down to dip my feet into it. Gustave stood at the water's edge throwing large rocks into it, causing oversized amounts of water to spring up and hit Tempe. I could tell she was getting aggravated with being splashed, and scolded the boy.

"Would you stop, Gustave…"

The boy only gave me a dirty look, and picked up another large rock and threw it into the water. However, when the water splashed Tempe this time, she began screaming and sobbing. I immediately cradled the child close to me, and patted her back while turning to yell at Gustave once again.

"See what you did! Stop this Gustave! Or we'll go home…."

"I hate it here!" he hollered. "I want to go back to New York! I want to see grandmother!"

"This is your home now! Yelling and crying will do you no good, Gustave!"

The child began kicking the water with his foot, and ripping out the tall grass that surrounded him. He was defiantly Erik's seed, for his tantrums were just as furious and wild as the one's Erik threw.

"Stop this, now!" I shouted.

Gustave didn't, and began kicking around the dirt that surrounded us. Specks began hitting me, and Tempe, causing her cry's to get even louder. I had never had to do it before, but I was left no choice, I was going to have to discipline this child. I knew if Erik were here, the boy's ass would be red and sore by now. I stood to my feet before the dirt could hit Tempe again, and rushed over to Gustave and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Not until you learn to behave like a gentleman."

I pulled him all the way back to our caravan, and threw him into his room.

"And you can stay in there until your father get's home."

I had expected him to go plop on his bed, but he came back at me, and spit in my face. I wanted to beat him, but he wasn't my own flesh and blood to beat. All I knew, was that he was going to be sorry when Erik got home. For the remainder of the day, Gustave stayed in his room, and I entertained Tempe. When the daylight began to dim, I found myself in the kitchen once again to make dinner. The only thing there was to make, was bread and milk, and so I heated up a kettle of milk, and cut chunks of bread up to mix in with it. After setting dinner on the table, I heard the caravan door open and looked over to see Erik coming through the door. I almost thought him a ghost by how white he was. His wig was covered in white dust, his clothes were coated in it, and all exposed skin was plastered in the thick powder.

"Erik, oh my god, you're dirty."

He laughed, and removed his tool belt.

"It's part of the job, my love."

"Go outside and take off your clothes. I don't want the dust getting anywhere near the baby."

Erik did as he was told, and walked back outside and stripped himself down completely. Even the flesh underneath his clothes were covered in a light dusting. He hung his dirty shirt and slacks on a clothes wire I hung across two trees, and stepped back into the caravan completely naked.

"Come, let's clean you up while dinner's cooking.'

I took him to our room, and had him stand over by the window while I filled a basin up with soapy water. I then wrung out the soapy wash cloth, and began running it over his shoulders and arms to reveal his pale skin once again.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Dirty." was his sarcastic reply.

"I know that…..how was it?"

"Well, I carried bricks up and down two stories, and chiseled beautiful stepping stones out of limestone."

As I washed away each white patch of dust, I placed my lips down over the newly cleaned flesh, causing him to groan.

"You must be so sore." I said in between a kiss to his right shoulder blade.

"Very."

"Well then, I'll just have to fix that for you after dinner."

He groaned once again, and removed his dusty wig and mask. I finished cleaning his body, and looked up at his face, only to realize that the dust had also gotten into the crevices of his deformity, and to make matters worse, it had also coated his once blue and purple arteries and veins that wrapped around his exposed skull.

"Erik…." I gasped. "Look what happened to you."

"What?" he questioned.

I faced him in front of a mirror, and saw his eyes turn pale with horror.

"Hurry, get it off."

I quickly filled the basin up with clean water, and pressed the side of his head into it. I was totally against him going into this profession in the first place. He was going to get himself killed by doing such a thing. My hand ran gently and frantically over each vein, washing out the hardening substance. He groaned in agony as I did so, but getting the powder off his skull was most important. The last thing I needed was for the substance to harden around an artery and break it open. Watching Erik bleed to death wasn't the way I wanted him to die. When I lifted his head up, I took a towel, and dried his scalp off, before attempting to wash away the powder that was lodged into his deformity. I folded the end of the wash cloth, and began sticking into each crevice of his wounds and twisted flesh. He ached in pain, but I didn't stop. I didn't want him getting an infection in his face. He began to bleed a little from me picking at his most sensitive areas, but it was better than seeing him with a full blown infection.

"Keep your mask off." I instructed. "Your face needs to breathe."

Erik threw on a clean poet shirt and his black pajama slacks before following me out into the kitchen.

"Forgive me for not asking…." he began. "but how was your day?"

I sighed at the slightest thought of how my day went. Gustave being an absolute prick had been the icing on my cake.

"Well, it was worse than your day."

"What happened?" he asked, approaching the play pen Tempe was in. Before I could answer, I heard Tempe screaming, and turned to see Erik running back towards the kitchen.

"Erik, it's ok." I said. "She just doesn't recognize you is all."

I picked up the screaming child, and patted her back until she calmed down.

"She's cranky anyway….I'll put her down for the night."

I disappeared for a few moments to change my daughter's diaper, and place her in the manger that was cattycornered in our room.

"It's ok…" I cooed. "Papa wasn't wearing his mask is all…..you'll be ok…."

When Tempe stopped crying, I placed a kiss on her forehead, and walked back into the kitchen to see Erik stirring our dinner that was heating over the stove.

"Erik, it's ok…..she just didn't recognize you. You can't blame her…"

"I'm a monster…. And I scared her."

I wrapped my arms around his body to soothe his pain, but I knew it wasn't taking away the screams that had filled his head.

"So, you never told me why your day was so bad…." he said in a low emotionless tone.

"Well, to start, your son moaned and groaned about eating his breakfast, and then when I took him to the lake he kicked dirt at Tempe and me, and to end it all, he spit in my face when I ordered him to stay in his room until you came home…."

Erik turned around from the stove, and grasped my shoulders tightly.

"He what?"

"You heard me…." I said.

"He spit in your face?" growled Erik.

I nodded.

Erik let me go, and grabbed his leather belt that was placed on the counter.

"Gustave! Gustave, you get out here this instant!" he shouted.

I would have thought hours being in his room would have put Gustave into a better attitude, but he only came walking into the kitchen with that same familiar frown on his face, and his arms tucked tightly underneath his armpits.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

Erik stood before the boy, and folded the belt into his right hand.

"Your mother tells me that you were disobedient today. She says that you wouldn't listen to her, and that you spit in her face…..it that true?"

Gustave looked at me, his face filled with anger and fury.

"I'm talking to you boy! Answer me!"

"Yes, I did!"

"That was inappropriate, and I will go easy on you if you apologize to your mother."

I would have been happy with an apology, but Gustave only turned to me, and stuck his tongue out. This angered Erik, for as soon as Gustave did it, he grabbed the boy so hard by the shirt, I was sure it would rip.

"Come here you brat!"

Erik threw Gustave against the plywood wall, and pulled his trousers down before slapping the leather belt against his butt over and over again.

"I'll teach you a thing or two about respect!" he growled. "Your behavior is unacceptable!"

"Let me go!" Gustave begged between tears. "Stop hitting me you ugly monster!"

"How dare you say such a thing to me!"

"I hate you! I want grandmother! I wish she were here! I hate you Erik!"

This had struck a nerve in Erik's heart, for he let the boy go, and turned away. Gustave pulled his trousers up over his red butt cheeks, and sobbed harder.

"I wish my real mother were here…..I wish she were here to take me away from you! Grandmother was right, you don't deserve love! You should be hated!"

I couldn't stand to be silent any longer. I turned around, and threaten him with the wooden spoon within my hand.

"Gustave! You will not say such things!"

"You should be lucky you were born without such a mark!" growled Erik. "I spent half my childhood in a cage, being beaten and raped, and abused! You have it good!"

"I wish you were dead! I wish I was a gypsy! I hate you both, but most of all, I hate you, you selfish monster! I'll never forgive you for making grandmother go away!"

Erik flipped over a chair, in anger.

"Well if you feel that the grass is greener some where's else, then I suggest you go!"

Erik's words hurt Gustave, who went running back into his room. I placed dinner on the table, and sat down with Erik to eat. We didn't say a word to each other…..what was there to say? After dinner, he stormed off to our bedroom while I cleaned up. Before turning in for the night, I peeked into Gustave's room to check on him. I had expected to see him still pouting, but he was fast asleep. I didn't bother touching him, and left him be. I walked through a darkened caravan to reach our bedroom. Inside, Erik was sitting at his desk, scribbling out music notes to songs that were stored within his head. I could tell he was still angry over the evening's events, but I knew it would pass within time. I tried to get his attention by undressing in front of him, but his eyes never left his music sheet, even when my dress fell to my knees. I knew he was angry, and when he was angry nothing could get his attention, not even throwing my naked body onto his desk. After placing on my nightgown, I walked behind him, and began massaging his shoulders. Earlier, my slightest touch had begun driving him wild, but now, it was as if he couldn't feel me.

I placed my lips on the back of his neck, and blew my hot breath onto his exposed flesh, but not even this was able to grab his attention. His ignorance was beginning to frustrate me…..here I was throwing myself at him, and he wouldn't even acknowledge my attempt.

"What do I have to do?" I growled. "What must I do to grab your attention."

He didn't answer me, and continued writing notes down.

"Blow you under the desk?"

He turned his head slightly. Finally, something had caught his attention.

"You don't have to speak to me with such vulgarity. If you're trying to awaken my groin, you certainly won't do it while speaking such filth."

I strode away from the desk, and over to our bed before plopping myself down on the mattress.

"You promised me we would make love tonight, but as I see, there's no sense…..for you'll only be angry the whole time."

"I don't recall ever calling off my promise to you. I'm simply letting out some steam to calm me down."

"Really? Seems to me that you're ignoring my every touch. What do I need to do to grab your attention? Grab you genitals? Touch your shaft while you write music? Yes….yes that would turn you one wouldn't it? I know you always enjoy doing two things at once…."

"Stop this!" he yelled. "Stop with your filthy mouth!"

"Really Erik? You don't like that? Because most men hearing those words would have already been naked by now…..not you though, you're still sitting there entirely dressed."

Erik slammed down his quill, and stood to his feet.

"Let me tell you something, Lauralye!" he began stepping closer to the bed.

"I have been on this earth for well over thirty some years, and even before I had ever made love to a woman, I had read every single book about fornication you could ever imagine existing. And never, have I ever once been turned on by someone saying filthy things to me…..Hell, the virgin slave girls that had been given to me as presents by the shah herself knew more filthy words than you, but never had the disgusting vulgarity lift my groin one bit."

He was standing over the bed now, and my body quivered at the sight of him. He leaned down to me, and placed his arms at each side of my shoulders to support himself.

"Now, speak to me in a mature womanly tone, and not in the one belonging to a money hungry whore…."

I placed my hand on his neck, and smiled childishly.

"I love you…."

He lowered his lips to my neck, and cooed softly.

"That's better…..now tell me what you want? Tell Erik what would make his wife happy."

"Make love to me, like you promised."

"How?" he cooed.

"Tenderly….softly…."

His lips trailed along my collarbone, and his fingers began fumbling at my nightgown.

"Like this?" he teased.

"Yes….yes, Erik."

I hated when he teased me. I always adored when he would just surprise my body…. When my nightgown was undone, he slipped it down my shoulders, and off my body. He kissed every single scar I had on my chest, and traced over the one on my stomach…. He was driving me wild, and my back was arching at every touch. I sat up, and found my way to the strings laced up on his poet shirt. I tugged and gently pulled at him, only to rest his lips at my ear.

"I could really go for that back massage you promised me…."

My hands finally managed to pry away his shirt, and my chest met with his. The sigh that escaped his lips was so beautiful, that I wanted to make love to him right then and there. I clasped the buttons of his slacks, and moaned into his neck….

"I'll massage something else…."

With that being said, his lips crashed against mine, groaning out his yearn for my hands to be around his growing manhood. I was on my back, and he was hovering over me, kissing my neck, and growling ever so softly.

"I love when you speak so diligently to me."

My hands found their way to the fastenings of his slacks, and pulled them down to his knees. Erik then discarded the clothing, and began running his hands over my bare body.

"Oh, my love, I shall never grow tired of your beauty."

"And I shall never grow tired of your body… You're body is so beautiful, beautiful like one of a white stallion." I moaned.

"Then ride me….." he sighed. "Ride me like the stallion you believe me to be…."

His words melted in me like hot lava, and caused my body to surrender to his every command. He pulled me in for one final passionate kiss, before rolling over on his back. I ran my fingers down each exposed rib, and traced my mouth over each nipple on his chest. His back arched so beautifully in the candle light, and his jaw dropped and began exposing beautiful heavenly noises. I then crawled on top of his body, and placed my hip between his legs. As soon as I slid him into me, he gasped, and pulled my thighs tighter onto him.

"Oh, my love…..my love, my love….straddle me…"

I did just that, and groaned at the sensation I was getting. He writhed beneath me, thrusting ever so deeply into me. I did as he asked, and rode him as he pulled me deeper onto him.

"Say my name…." I sighed. "Tell me how much I'm pleasing you…"

His hands moved to my chest, and began teasing my breasts……

"Lauralye….." came the sweet words from his mouth. "You, my love, yes…..oh, you…"

I began moving faster on him, causing his soft groans to intensify.

"Oh, yes….yes ride me….yes!"

This feeling of finally reconnecting with Erik after so many months was breathtaking, and I could feel myself getting close to my release. When I climaxed, Erik sighed at the feeling of my walls closing in on him….I knew after feeling this he wouldn't be far behind. He then grabbed hold of my waist, and laid me on my back.

"We must take extra precautions this time around, my love…" he instructed.

I knew what he was doing, he was going to hold himself back. I hated this. Why would he do such a thing? Why would he let me reach my breathtaking release, and not him?

"Erik…."

He shushed me, and placed a cold finger to my lips.

"Please, my love….."

"You deserve a release too." I said.

"And I am going to get it, but before I reach it, I'm going to pull out of you……this is the only way to make certain a pregnancy won't happen again…..are you ready?"

I nodded, and Erik's hands wrapped around my body, as I felt him thrust deep within me. Thrust after thrust, my back arched at such a feeling. As he began to go harder, I knew he was close, and just like that, I felt him pulling away from me…… I hated it, I didn't like the way our lovemaking had ended. I loved when we would finish together and still attached to one another, this didn't feel right, and I was going to prevent it from happening again…..Erik collapsed beside me, and kissed my neck.

"Oh, my love, words cannot describe the wonderful release I get when I'm with you…."

I kissed him back, and nestled my head into his bare chest. I loved him ever so much, and making love to him had been just what I needed……If only I knew what events were to come the following day. If I hadn't been so tired from making love to Erik, I would have been awake, and aware of Gustave fleeing the caravan within the night, running away from Erik, and everything he hated…….

* * *

**And another long chapter! Please review! It would make me soooo happy! Thanks!**


	48. Lost But Not Forgotten

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. A few of you have suggested that Meg make an apperance, but I'm very sure that it was stated many chapters ago, that Meg had died…..Lauralye found a letter in her room at that horrible auction that was written by Meg. Anyway Just like to also add that I'm going to be going on vacation for an entire week. I'll have my laptop with me, but won't be updating as much. I promise to type up the chapters every night in my room when I'm not out seeing the sights. I should be able to update once or twice during my vacation. Please review, and I apologize for any inconvenience. I'll try not to leave you at a cliffy…. Thanks! Love you guys! Enjoy…..**

* * *

The following morning, I awoke hoping to still be in Erik's embrace, but I wasn't. The sun had already come up, and by that time, Erik was gone. Usually, I would wake to find my room still dark, and Erik dressing over in the corner. I must have been so tired from the night before, that I didn't even hear him get up. After picking Tempe up out of the manger, and walking to the kitchen, I sat her down in the play pen. Usually by now Gustave would have been out in the kitchen, but he wasn't. Thinking that he was just upset with Erik and myself, I let him alone, and prepared oatmeal for breakfast. I couldn't wait until Erik brought home enough money to buy some meat and other materials. It would only be a few days now and we would be living the good life again.

When the oatmeal was on the table, I called the boy to come eat, but as the moments passed, he didn't appear. I called him once again, but still he wouldn't come. Dreading another argument with the boy, I walked into his room expecting to find him asleep in his bed, but instead, it was empty. This shocked me beyond belief. I thought perhaps he was outside playing, but when I realized most of his clothes and his stuffed rabbit were gone, I knew he had run away. What was I going to do? I didn't know….. Erik had to know! I couldn't go off looking for him on my own. I quickly dressed, and carried Tempe with me to Erik's work site. Once there, I was met by a cloud of white dust, and other men working, and carrying bricks up and down ladders that were up against the frame of a soon to be mansion. It was going to be impossible to find Erik alone…. I approached a man who was looking over blue prints, and grabbed his attention.

"Excuse me monsieur, I'm looking for my husband."

"Who's your husband?" he asked turning to me and wiping away some dust from his plump face.

"Erik Mulheim."

The man's eyes widened upon hearing the name.

"He's married?…..I'm sorry, I didn't know that."

"Why?" I questioned. "Because he's ugly? Because he wears a mask? I have no time for this! Where is my husband?"

"He's over at the infirmary tent." said the man pointing to a white tent that was closer to the worksite.

This caught my attention. Why was my husband in the infirmary tent? I could only hope that something didn't happen to him.

"Is he ok? What happened?"

"He was laying cement over near a ladder where another worker was carrying bricks up to the second floor. The harness came loose, and some bricks came falling down and hit him."

"Hit him where?"

"On the back of the neck and shoulders. He's alright….just a little scratched up is all."

I thanked the man, and hurried over to the tent, making sure to stay away from all the white dust. When I was there, I entered to find Erik sitting on a cot, holding an ice pack against the back of his neck. He was covered in white dust, and I could see dried blood staining the shirt where his shoulders touched the fabric. As soon as he saw me, his eyes grew with confusion, and he stood up and rushed over to me.

"My love, what's wrong? I'm alright……I hope the workers didn't come get you because of what happened."

"No, I can't find Gustave. He wasn't in his room this morning…..I think he ran away."

He grasped my shoulders, and his jaw dropped.

"Damn that boy!" he cursed. "This is all my fault!"

After taking a few moments to regroup himself, he pulled me out of the tent, and over to where Cesar was tied up to a tree.

"Come, we must find him."

Erik helped me up onto Cesar's back, before climbing on as well. Afterwards, we headed back into the woods and towards anywhere that Gustave might have run to.

"Are you sure he ran away?" questioned Erik.

"Yes, all his clothes were gone, and so was Rupert. He wouldn't have left without him…"

We galloped right to our caravan, and that's where Erik stopped us. He helped me down, and hooked Cesar up to our caravan.

"We'll travel." he replied, handing me the reins. "You sit there, and I'll walk along the caravan to spot any foot prints."

I did as Erik said, and we began moving at a slow pace. I kept my eyes on Erik, who kept his glance towards the ground, to make out any foot prints.

"See anything?" I asked.

"No…."

"Where would he go?" I cried. "Where would our son run off to?"

"We'll find him."

For the remainder of the day, we searched one end of the woods to the next, not coming up with anything. As the sun began to set, I became worried about my son having to spend the night alone. But the truth was that we had to stop for the night……we couldn't continue walking the caravan into dark woods. I couldn't eat, for my appetite had worn away with the worriment of Gustave being cold and alone. I fed Tempe, and put her down for the night before crawling into bed. My eyes wanted to let the tears come flowing down my face, but I couldn't let Erik see that. I was laying there alone, waiting for Erik to come to bed as well. He was standing outside, looking, and waiting for our son to come running, something that wouldn't happen. Peeking out from my draped window, I watched the love of my life break down in a sob……this had made me sob as well. I buried my head into the mattress, and let the tears come. Moments later, I felt two deathly cold hands embracing my shoulders, but didn't lift my head up to face who they belonged to.

"My love, we will find him." he cooed.

"But what if he's hurt? What if he's been kidnapped by someone? Erik, please…."

His lips met with my tear soaked ear, and whispered words of hope into it.

"If he's anything like me, he'll be fine. I spent months in the woods by myself before the gypsies caught me. We'll proceed on finding our son tomorrow….."

I didn't sleep that night…..how could I? How does a mother sleep when her chick is not in the nest? It certainly cannot be done. Erik didn't do much sleeping either. He spent the entirety of the night sitting at his desk, writing out music to ease his troubled mind. When the early hours of the following morning arrived, Erik stood to his feet and walked with me outside. Erik guided out caravan into the grasses of an open field. It scared me very much…..for there was no one around. After a while, I spotted the distant sight of several caravans traveling in a line on the opposite end of the field. When Erik saw me looking towards them, he jumped up to my seat, and forced me to look in the opposite direction.

"Stop looking at them!" he growled in a angered whisper.

"Why?" I asked. "They're far away…."

"Can you see them?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes."

"Well, then they can see you. Gypsies hate being gawked at, and if that group so happens to be violent……we don't need to draw their attention."

"They might be able to help us find Gustave….."

"Gypsies are not friendly people, my love…..take it from someone who traveled with them for many years."

I didn't look back to see if the gypsies were still traveling beside us……if they were bad people, I didn't want to bring attention to ourselves. The field was never ending, and after several hours of being surrounded by its high grasses, I heard a small cry coming from a short distance.

"Do you hear that?" asked Erik, raising his head from the ground.

"Yes…."

"Gustave! Gustave!"

We waited in silence, hoping to hear a reply back….and that's when the miracle we've been waiting for happened.

"Papa? Mother? Help!"

I jumped off the caravan, and began running with Erik through the tall yellow grass of the field. As I took each step, the grass hit me in the face, but that didn't matter, our son was alive. Moments later, Erik's arms came out in front of me, blocking me from going any further. Indeed we had found our son, but he had fallen down in a large hole.

"What is that?" I asked, gazing at the unusual hole in the ground.

Erik leaned forward, and glanced down at our son who had fallen into it.

"It's a trap…..I'd know this anywhere. The gypsies use these to catch animals. They dig a deep hole, throw a tarp over it, and cover it with leaves."

I leaned over the opening, and looked down at Gustave, who was looking up at me, with a long nosed adder laying at his feet. He had his small bag of clothing at his side, and Rupert clung to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I hurt my leg when I fell in here…."

Erik disappeared for the slightest of seconds, and reappeared with a rope. He placed one end of it in my hand, and told me to hold it tightly.

"Don't let go of the rope."

Next, he laid his body flat on the ground, and placed the other end of the rope into the hole. When the rope hit, the snake began hissing, causing Gustave to screech in fear.

"Gustave, tie that around your waist, and stay away from the snake."

I stood there, watching our scared son tie the end of the rope around him, and pull tightly.

"Ok, I'm going to lift you up." said Erik, taking the rope out of my hand. Erik's body was laying in the grass, and pulling Gustave up out of the hole. I was worried that he broke his leg, but I would later find out that he just bruised it. The snake that was dwelling within the trap swerved and continued hissing at Gustave, but never bit him, thank god….. When Gustave was out of the hole, he ran to my arms, and pulled me ever so close to him.

"I was scared mother…..I didn't mean to run away….only make you worried. I was going to come home right after the sun set, but I fell in here."

"It's alright, you're safe now."

Erik didn't have a word to say….I didn't think he wanted to make the situation worse. If his son hated him, then I guess Erik decided to let him be that way. Gustave was starving, and so I made him a bowl of oatmeal; something he no longer complained about. Afterwards, the boy gave me another hug and ran into his room to get some sleep. It was getting dark outside, and I walked my way into our bedroom, to find Erik sitting at his desk wearing only his trousers. His previous accident had scratched his shoulders, leaving dried scabs and bruises….bruises that were begging to be massaged. I approached him from behind, and placed my hands over his shoulders. He groaned at the feeling of my flesh contacting with his…..

"Go easy on me…." he groaned, placing down his quill.

"I'm just glad those bricks didn't hit your head…."

"I'm fine… you don't think I had bricks fall on me before? I've had more than bricks fall on me during my days of being a mason."

"I just worry about you is all." I said, taking off his wig, and pressing my lips to his exposed skull.

He sighed ever so deeply, as my lips caressed every blue vein and purple artery that surrounded his skull.

"No one has ever done that before…" he cooed. "Not even Christine…."

I laughed.

"Well I'm not Christine, remember? I'm your wife….."

He turned to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, forcing his lips down over mine.

"Indeed you are…."

My back hit the mattress, and he was hovering over me, panting heavily as our kiss broke.

"Tell me the truth, do you think I've been hard on Gustave?"

"Of course not." I said. "He's been acting like a spoiled brat. You had every right to do what you did to him."

"He hates me…."

"Erik, please……"

"He does, you know. I can see it in his eyes."

"Erik, he'll come around."

"Maybe, but he'll never forgive me for sending away his grandmother."

"She deserved what she got." I said, my tone strict and serious.

"Maybe, but I was thinking of myself, and not about Gustave. If the boy hates me, then who am I to make him stay? Perhaps I could ask Madeline if she would like to raise him…..maybe send him to live with her…"

I stopped Erik as soon as the thought popped into his head.

"Erik, no. You can't…..he's your son. He's the only one to carry on your name, your work, your legacy…"

"But what's the sense of having a son if he hates his father?"

I placed my lips over his, and ran my hands over the bruises on his shoulders. As his hands were beginning to wander, I heard the sound of approaching horses from outside, causing me to stop.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

Erik lifted his head up from my body, and nodded.

"Indeed."

He got to his feet, and peeked out the window, but saw nothing.

"Perhaps it was just a passing horseman or something." he suggested.

And it was then, that I heard the door to our caravan being kicked in. Within seconds, Gustave came running into our room, and jumped up onto our bed.

"There's someone breaking in…." he cried, tears streaming down his face.

Before Erik could react, two bearded men dressed in gypsy garb came bursting in wielding knives. Erik stood tall in front of the bed, shielding us from sight of the two nomads.

"Good evening!" laughed one of them in an evil tone.

"We want your money and your food." said the other one.

Erik looked at the both of them, and shook his head.

"We haven't any money, and you're welcomed to any of the food we have left."

I trusted Erik, for I knew he knew how to deal with gypsies…….

"No money? Well that's not good enough…..we'll have to take something else in return."

And in a flash, one of the gypsy men grabbed a hold of Erik, and the other pinned me down onto the mattress.

"No! let me go!" I screamed, punching my fists as him.

He caught my arms in his hands, and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Come now……don't be like this….you shall like what I'm about to do to you."

I heard a smash, and seconds later, the man was pulled off of me by Erik. The gypsy men came at him, and Erik pushed them into the walls, and cabinets within our caravan. Gustave screamed, and hid under our bed to hide. I got up from where I was, and tried to pull the gypsy who had Erik in a choke hold away, but I wasn't strong enough. Seeing me, the same man came back at me, but Erik was right behind him, and grabbed him into a choke hold. The gypsy man struggled against Erik, and was beginning to turn blue…. I was sure everything was going to be fine; that was until the gypsy's accomplice got up from where Erik threw him, and jabbed the blade of his knife right into Erik's stomach….

My jaw dropped at the sight of Erik's face loosing color and his grasp loosening on the other man. To make matters worse, the gypsy twisted his blade in every direction within Erik's flesh and penetrated it deeper within him before pulling it out. I'll never forget the sight of the blood gushing out of his bare chest, or the horror of seeing him drop to the floor like a rag doll……as the blood spilled out onto wooden panels, his fingers clenched up and down lifelessly against the floor. I sank to my knees, and cried as the two filthy men tore what ever food we had left out of our cabinets and put it into a sack. They left us with nothing, and once they were gone, I scooted over to Erik, and turned him over on his back. The sight was horrible….seeing him with blood gushing over every part of his body. He could hardly breathe because of all the blood that was seeping out of his mouth. I removed his mask, to help him breathe easier, and placed my hand over the gaping wound on his stomach.

"Mother, what can we do?" cried Gustave from behind me.

"Fetch the alcohol from under the counter, and a few towels."

Gustave didn't hesitate for one moment, and ran to get what I asked for. I held Erik in my arms as he bled, and shushed his cries of pain.

"Erik, please stay with me…..please."

"Laural….Lauralye….."

His blue eyes were losing color, and my hand was getting completely soaked in his blood. The blood wanted to gush, but I pressed harder to keep it in him, this caused him to scream.

"Press with me, my love…" I begged. "We need to stop this bleeding."

Erik weakly placed his hand up against mine, and pressed to keep the blood from continuing to gush. Gustave knelt beside me, with all the supplies in his hands.

"You're going to have to help me, Gustave. I can't take my hand off of Erik, so you're going to have to be the doctor's helper."

"Ok, mother.'

"Open the bottle of alcohol, and pour it over my hand."

I would have removed my hand, but I knew if I stopped pressing, more blood would flow. I lined my eyes with Erik's and warned him about the pain that was to come.

"Erik, you know I love you….."

He tried to speak, but was cut off by more blood choking him within his throat.

"Don't speak….please. Now this is going to hurt, but it's only to help you…."

Gustave then did as I asked, and poured the alcohol over mine and Erik's hand. It seeped in between the cracks of our fingers, and into the wound Erik had on his stomach. He screamed in agony, and tried to writher himself out of our grasp, but I held him still. I could feel the alcohol sizzling beneath my blood stained fingers, and hoped it was cleaning out his wound. When the sizzling stopped, I removed my hand, and took the bottle from Gustave.

"Ok, the bleeding stopped." I said. "Go and fetch my sewing needle and a few hairs from Cesar's tail."

Once again Gustave ran to fetch what I needed, as I dabbed the towels up against Erik's stomach. I took his hand in mine, and pressed little kisses against his knuckles, the taste of blood landing on my tongue.

"Can you hear me, Erik? If you can, squeeze my hand."

I felt the light squeeze from Erik, and sighed deeply……When Gustave came back, he handed me my sewing needle, and the black hairs from Cesar's tail. I threaded the needle, and pressed Erik's wound together and began stitching him up. He groaned as the needle poked his sore flesh every few seconds, but I took short pauses in between to let him catch his breath. After about seventy stitches, I bandaged his stomach tightly, and had Gustave help me lift him up. I placed Erik in bed, and covered him up…..god only knew how exhausted he was. I had expected to find Tempe screaming because of all the ruckus that was going on, but she was fast asleep as if nothing had happened. I only thanked God for that.

"Will papa be alright?" asked Gustave.

"I hope so." I said. "It's going to be just the two of us for a while, so you have to help me keep up with things."

Gustave hugged me, pulling him close to me.

"I promise, mother."

I laid beside Erik that night, keeping him calm and comfortable as he suffered through his pain. I would have given him his laudanum, but the men had taken that as well. We had no food, no medicine, and an injured husband. I didn't know how we were going to survive, but what choice did we have? We were going to have to try…… I was head of the house hold now. That was part of being a wife. When I married Erik, I vowed to be there when he couldn't, and now was that time. When I awoke the following morning, I easily got up and fluffed Erik's pillow as he cringed in agony. I pressed a kiss to his pale deathly cold neck, and cried.

"Erik, I love you so much…..you just relax and I'll take care of everything."

He was so weak that he couldn't even hold his eyes open. I knew he was in agony because he didn't have any pain medicine, but what was I going to do? I decided to let him sleep, and walked out to the kitchen to find Gustave looking through our food pantry.

"Mother, there's nothing to eat."

"We'll have to go outside and find something."

"Like what?" asked Gustave.

"Some roots or mushrooms. Anything we could throw into a stew."

We were settled in a field, with a broken door. Gustave and I stayed close to the caravan, searching for anything eatable…..but we were in a field….what was there to eat? After finding nothing at all, Gustave and I went back to the caravan to stay safe. Erik was useless, and the last thing we needed was to bring danger to ourselves. For days we had nothing but heated water to keep us going. I kept Erik's wound clean, but that wasn't enough…..he wouldn't drink, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't talk….he just laid there groaning in pain and turning paler every day. I was starving, Gustave was starving, and I knew I needed to do something or we would all die. When I tucked my son in that night, I promised him I was going to find something to eat. I stood there in the doorway of our room watching Erik breathe heavily, and groan in agony as the sweat ran down his disfigured face. He was dying, and I knew if he didn't get medicine or food soon, he was going to be dead by morning. And so I threw on my cloak, and walked out side into the night. I smelled smoke, and glanced across the far end of the field to see the same gypsy caravan I had seen a few days ago. There was fire, and where there was fire there were gypsies, and where there were gypsies there was food. It scared me…..Erik had told me some gypsies were bad, but what choice did I have? Good? Bad? What did it matter? I needed this, I promised Erik to keep our family going, and we needed food. Maybe I wouldn't make it back, but if I died, I would die trying to save my family, and most of all, my beloved and dying husband…..Erik. And so I pulled up the hood on my cloak, and drifted off into the night towards the mysterious gypsy camp, with only god protecting me from being a trespasser among gypsies.

* * *

**Alrighty! I'll try to get one more chapter up before I go on vacation. Thanks again guys! Please review!**


	49. Only Love Can Save Him Now

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

God, why had I ever chosen to go off into night? For my husband and husband only. He was sick, he was dying, and I knew if I didn't do something soon, he would be gone forever. The tall grass in the field hit my face over and over again, but I didn't stop. The small fire I had seen from my caravan was getting closer and closer. Erik had told me time and time again that gypsies weren't the most friendly of people, but that was a risk I was going to have to take. When I was inches away from the camp, I stayed hidden within the tall grass and gazed at the camp of wild gypsies in front of me. There were at least fifty of them, sitting around the fire, dancing to the music being made, the women's skirts flaring around in the firelight…..I took a breath, all I had to do was find some food and run before I was caught. The men were dressed in colorful shirts and trousers, with a large knife belted to them….. This scared me, but I wasn't about to turn back. While they were all entranced with watching the women dance, I snuck around the other side of a beat up caravan and was about to enter it when all of a sudden, a gypsy man appeared out of no where wielding his knife at me.

"Ah, going somewhere little Catea." he snarled in a strong Romanian accent.

I turned, but there was another man blocking my way of running.

"Looks like we have a little thief…."

Soon, I was surrounded by almost all the gypsies in the camp…. I cowered to my knees, begging them to leave me be, but I was grabbed. The two men who had a hold of me laughed loudly and pulled the hood off my head. My brown locks were pulled back violently by one man, while the other held the knife up against my pale neck. This was it, I was going to die, and Gustave, Tempe and Erik were going to suffer because of my carelessness.

"What should we do first? I want to take her to my caravan and have a go with her….." laughed a man.

"But not before me! And then we shall slit her pretty little gitul."

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that was to come, but before the blade could even puncture my throat, I heard someone cry out for them to stop.

"Opriti-va prezenta! Please!"

The crowed got silent, and turned to see a beautiful woman a little older than myself pushing through them to get to me. She had long black hair, an olive colored face, and eyes as blue as the sky. She knelt down to my level in her purple and red skirt, and lifted my chin to meet her eyes. I wasn't sure what she was looking for, but a few seconds later, she stood to her feet and shouted to the crowd of gypsies.

"You must let this girl go at once…."

The gypsy man pressed the knife against my neck again, and snarled.

"And why must we do this, Isabella? You are uneducated to the way we do things. We do not help people, we kill them! They are scum under our finger nails because they think they are better than us……"

"This one is different."

"What makes this girl any different than the rest of those little scums?"

And then the words that escaped Isabella's mouth made me cringe in fear.

"Because she is the wife of the Devil's Child!"

The gypsies gasped, and backed away as if I were carrying the plague. The knife against my neck loosened away a bit, but not completely. What did Isabella mean? who was the Devil's child?

"How certain are you that she is the one?" asked the man.

"Because I saw them traveling the other day….I saw Erik with my own two eyes…..you know as good as me that if we hurt this girl, Erik will come back and haunt us all…."

They knew Erik? How on earth did they know him? And why were they so concerned about my well being? This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Then how do we know this girl hasn't come to take our souls? Perhaps she is carrying on the devil's work?"

"No, I didn't come to take any of your souls!" I shouted. "Please believe me….."

"How do you know the devil?" asked a woman.

"And why are you with him?" shouted another.

Why did they believe that Erik was the devil? I didn't get it? I was confused……

"I…I.."

"You what?" asked the man, pulling the knife closer to my neck.

"Let the girl speak!" shouted Isabella. "And let her go, before we anger our devil, Erik."

The knife came off of my neck, and I was pushed to the ground. Isabella held out her hand to help me to my feet, as everyone gasped in horror.

"Well then, tell us devil wife, why have you come here?"

"I….I needed help."

The man tried to come back at me with his knife, but Isabella pushed him away.

"Stop this nonsense Isabella, she lies! The devil needs no help, so why would she be coming to us asking for it? How do we even know the devil, Erik, is who you saw?"

"Because there is only one man on earth who dares to wear a mask, and I shall never forget it…….she is the devil's wife! Now we all know that the devil had killed Javert. We had seen him do terrible things to us…..but we had also seen him do good things as well…..now the devil is asking for our help, and if we don't give it, who knows what will happen."

Isabella turned back to me, and ordered to continue.

"I need help, my husband was stabbed by two rogue gypsies…..they took everything we had….we have no food, and no medicine. Erik will die…."

Isabella took center of the crowd once again, and preached to her people.

"Indeed the devil's child is in need…..this woman, this wife says Erik will die. And if the devil dies, we all die……Who else in this camp refuses to help the devil's wife? Speak now, but forever burn within his domain, for Erik will take your soul when he knows that you have pushed him away."

No one answered, and Isabella turned back to me.

"Come, wife, we will help the devil."

Isabella and the two gypsy men walked me to a tent on the other side of the camp. Inside was an older woman covered in golden jewelry. She wore a white gown that was threaded in colorful beads…..she must have been someone the camp looked up to very much. Isabella bowed in front of her, and spoke to the woman in her Romanian language.

"Vin vechi inteleapta, diavolul are nevoie ajutorul tau"

The woman gasped.

"Diavolul s-a intors?"

Isabella nodded, and the woman grabbed a small bag from her desk, before leading us outside.

"What did you say to her?" I asked. "And who is she?"

"She is the wise witch of our camp. She knows the devil all too well……he saved her life once."

"I don't understand….how do you know my husband?"

"Your husband is very wise, and very meaningful to our people. We found him many years ago….he was only a child at the time. Javert, our show ringleader put him on display to people. He called him "The Devil's Child." People laughed and paid to see his face at night, and during the day he would wander the camp, getting into any kind of mischief he could get his hands on. I was only three years old when we came face to face……I am in his debt for what he has done to me."

"What did he do?"

"Our camp came down with a very serious illness. He spent a lot of time with the wise witch. She taught him spells and medicine….he created a potion that cured my illness. Many of our people died because they refused to take the devil's medicine. They said who ever drank it would forever owe their soul to him. Many of our people died, and the only ones who survived were the ones who drank Erik's medicine…..so you see, we owe our very lives to him….to betray him now would to betray ourselves…….we saw your caravan the other day and stayed away……..you see, we are afraid of him. If the devil does not wishes to be seen, then we ourselves stay hidden."

I led the way to our caravan, as Isabella, the wise witch and the two men followed us. I could tell the two men still didn't believe a word about me being married to the devil, but I didn't care, at least I wasn't dead. When we reached the caravan, I stepped through the broken door, and my first sight was of Gustave standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Mother….wh…who are those people?"

"Go back to your room." I said. "They're here to help."

"The devil has a son?" questioned Isabella.

"He's not my son, he's from another woman…..she died giving birth, but yes, Erik is the father."

"He's the prodigy…..the wise man of our village once said that he who shall lead us will come in the form of a beautiful boy conceived by the devil….."

"Gustave?" I questioned.

Isabella nodded.

"He is beautiful…."

"Could you stop this? Please…..just help my husband."

"Lead the way…"

I led them to our bedroom, where Erik lay passed out and completely pale. He wasn't wearing his mask, causing the hideousness of his face to draw back the two men.

"We'll keep watch outside…." said one.

"Yes, we don't want to be in the devil's presence…."

The wise woman came forward, and pressed her fingers to his neck. I wasn't sure if Erik was breathing. It scared me….had I been too late? Perhaps…..

"Is he alive?" I asked, tears rushing to my eyes.

"El este pe moarte e usa" said the wise old woman.

'What did she say?" I asked, not knowing the Romanian language.

"She said that he's on death's door." replied Isabella, translating for me.

"Singurul lucru care il putem salva acum este dragostea."

"The only thing that can save him now is love."

The wise woman reached into her bag, and took out a knife. She cut away the bandage I had wrapped tightly around his wound, and examined the red oozing gash that was on his stomach. She ran her fingers over each stitch, before reaching into her bag once again and coming back out with a green looking oval shaped fruit. She cut it open with her knife, and stuck her finger inside the thick, green goo, and smearing it all over the wound, reciting some voodoo witch craft as she did so.

"Numai dragostea nu il pot ajuta impreuna, dracul vindeca fiul tau"

Once the bottom of his stomach was covered in the green substance, the wise woman wrapped a bandage back over it tightly. I had thought her to be done, but she was far from it. Next. She took out a glass vial filled with a yellow liquid. She then held out her hand to me.

"Da-mi mina" she said.

"She wants your hand." said Isabella.

I did as she asked, and held out my hand, only to have her slice my palm with her knife. I tried to clench back my bleeding flesh, but she only pulled it over her vial. My blood began dripping into the yellowish liquid, swirling into a cloud and turning the liquid purple…..

Isabella handed me a towel to stop my bleeding, as the wise woman shook the vial.

"What is she doing?" I asked. "What is that?"

"Snake venom, and your blood."

She held Erik's head up, and placed the opening of the vial at Erik's deformed mouth. She was going to make him drink that? Surely he would die!

"Stop!" I shouted. "You'll kill him!"

By then, it was too late, the purple substance began disappearing into his mouth.

"Snake venom? Won't that kill him?"

"Not that venom….we use snake venom for everything. Medicine, potions and even stronger venom to put our sick and dying to sleep forever… The kind she mixed with your blood will take away his infection, and burn out what ever bad stuff is in his body."

"But why my blood?" I asked. "Why did it have to be my blood?"

"Because as the wise woman said, "only love can save him." You are his wife and love him very much….thus your blood is now within him, your love shall set him free."

Erik's head began to shift back and forth on the pillow, and small groans began to escape his throat.

"That's normal." said Isabella. "The venom will put his body in agony for a while. We'll move your caravan over to our camp….you can stay with us while he recovers."

It was then that my little Tempe began crying. I knew why, she was hungry. I picked her up out of the manger, and held her close to me.

"You have a daughter too?" questioned Isabella.

I nodded.

"She is mine…..our first to conceive together."

Isabella looked into my daughter's face, and gasped at the scar she had under her eye.

"She bears the mark of her father…."

"I know….but I do not love her any less."

"I can see that….come, let us move you to our camp and then you will join us for breakfast."

I placed Tempe down in the manger, and watched as Isabella ordered the two gypsy men to walk Cesar towards the camp.

"What?" questioned one of the men. "Let the Devil bunk with us? We shall be doomed."

"Has anything bad ever happened to us on the outside when the devil was staying with us?"

"No…."

"Exactly. Bad things only come from his hands, and they shant unless you give him a reason to."

I knew the other gypsies were afraid of Erik, which is why our broken caravan was parked on the other side of the camp. I knew being close to anybody else's caravan would only scare them even more. I knew we would be safe with the gypsies while Erik recovered….. Just as the sun was coming up, I gathered Gustave up and walked with him to a large tent where breakfast was being served. The smell of fish being cooked over an open fire entered our noses, and made our stomach's growl in hunger.

"What is that wonderful smell, mother?" asked Gustave grabbing a hold of his empty stomach.

"It's food, son, food that we finally have to eat."

We stood in line and waited for our turn, and what a worthwhile wait it was. Our plates had been filled with cooked eggs and fish……and for the first time in almost a week, we finally had food in our stomachs again. As we ate, the other gypsies glanced at us as if we were aliens who didn't belong in their camp.

"Mother, why are they looking at us?" asked Gustave.

"Because your father is someone they know all too well."

"Are we going to be living here now? Am I a gypsy?"

"Only until papa is feeling better. He needs plenty of rest so he can get back on his feet."

"They have other children here, other boys…..could I play with them?"

"Perhaps, but for now, I believe you should stay with me……I don't trust these people yet…."

After finishing my breakfast, I took a plate of food to my caravan to feed Erik. Gustave had begun occupying himself with drawing at the kitchen table, leaving me in peace to deal with my sick husband. I set the plate on the nightstand, and cut the piece of fish up into tiny pieces so he wouldn't choke on them. He wasn't awake, but I knew he could hear me through all that groaning and fidgeting he was doing.

"Erik, I brought food. You must eat now, my love….."

I held up a fork full of bits of the fish, but my dear husband didn't open his mouth to receive it.

"Erik, please….eat."

In that moment, his eyes fluttered open and stayed open just enough to take in the sight of me. His lips didn't form a smile, nor did they make any sort of emotion at all…..he was just a body, laying on his bed…..in absolute pain.

"Erik…..you're awake…."

He didn't say a word, and continued looking at me.

"We're safe now, my love…..you must eat. You need to get stronger….please."

When he didn't open his mouth, I placed the fork down on the plate, and leaned my mouth into his neck.

"Erik…..please…."

I placed kisses all along the one side of his neck. Soft groans escaped his lips as I did so, but all I wanted to do was make him feel better. I placed my lips at his ear, and kissed behind it as his sighs continued. I had wanted him to wrap his arms around me, but he didn't, he just continued to lay there completely still.

"I love you so much, Erik…..please don't die on me…please."

As his skin connected with mine, I realized how hot it was. He was burning up from a very high fever……where could this fever have come from? Probably from the infection from his wound…..I only hoped the venom the wise woman had given him would start working.

"I'm going to take care of you, Erik…..this I promise. We'll get through this….'

His lips parted, and he mumbled a word so low that I could hardly hear it.

"I..I..Ice…"

Ice? What did he want with ice? I thought. Perhaps it was that his fever was so high, that he wanted something cold to suck on. Ice was something I did have…..the gypsies hadn't taken that. I left my bedroom, and rummaged through the ice box and found what I had been looking for….the bucket of ice cubes. I picked it up in my arms, and carried it back to the bedroom, where I placed it on the nightstand. I picked up a single wet cube, and placed it into his mouth…..

"Does that soothe your pain?" I asked.

He nodded, and closed his eyes again as he continued sucking on the ice. His skin was so hot, that I placed an ice cube in my mouth, and began kissing his neck again, letting the cold moister hit his skin. His groans of pain turned into ones of relief as I continued to do so…..if there was anything I wished, I wished I could take every ounce of pain out of his body….I wanted him to feel better. Even after he finished with the ice, I tried getting him to eat again, but still he wouldn't. What was I going to do? What good was medicine if he wasn't going to eat? Perhaps the knife that he was stabbed with did more damage than I thought? Maybe it penetrated his stomach and tore away at his intestine…..I only hoped that wasn't the case, and that he was just in too much pain to eat. Even after the bizarre story Isabella had told me, I still didn't trust the gypsies. I stayed in the caravan and out of their way. With Gustave being so much like his father, his boredom set in quickly, and fixed the door of our caravan. I would have scolded him for using Erik's carpenter tools, but the door was as good as new. I knew Erik would have been proud if not for him being as sick as he was.

If there was one thing I hated, it was hearing Erik groaning in pain. The venom was making him sick, and soon he was throwing up. This bothered me, for he didn't have anything in his stomach to begin with. Soon, blood was emerging from his mouth, blood that was in his stomach….. I did all that I thought was right, and elevated his head up on pillows so the blood would stop coming up. I was glad, when Isabella came to check on me, for Erik's health was declining fast.

"What's wrong with him?" I cried. "You poisoned him…"

"Poisoned? I did no such thing. He'll be fine….I told you he was at death's door."

"He's throwing up blood."

"Only the blood that was causing him infection. He's going to be in agony for the next couple of days, but I promise you that he will eventually come out of it."

I sighed, and wiped the blood away from his malformed lips.

"He won't eat." I said. "He refuses to eat."

"That is serious then. Try again later, and if he still refuses by tonight, tell me. We'll mush up some fish and give it to him in a thick drink."

I nodded, and Isabella began approaching the door to leave.

"I just came to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow. We are going to be moving south….we hope your caravan will join us…"

I knew we would be….where else was I going to go? I needed protection, and until Erik was better, the gypsies were my best chance. I was exhausted by the time night fell. I hadn't gotten any sleep from the previous night, and so I turned in early while everyone else was sitting around the fire, probably telling horrible stories about Erik's return. These were the same gypsies who whipped and beat my husband….I was grateful that they were helping me, but I still couldn't trust them…..who's to say that they wouldn't try to cage him again, and force him to perform in their sideshow. I knew the gypsies were probably one of Erik's worst fears, and I vowed to keep him safe from them. That night I crawled in bed with my husband, and played with a lock of blonde hair that was sticking from his skull. My husband didn't have much hair, but the locks he had, I loved the most. The black wig he wore made him look like any other human being, but I hated it. It didn't smell like the shampoo he used, or have the same soft texture to it……. Erik was going to need all the love he could get now that he was injured, and I planned on giving him every inch of it. I kissed his exposed skull lightly, and cooed into his ear.

"I love you, my love…."

He breathed deeply, and cooed the same muffled words.

"I..I…love you…..too.."

"I shall stay here the whole night with you…" I said. "I promise not to leave your side for one moment."

The next words that escaped his lips took me by surprise….

"Si…sing to me…"

Sing? I had never sung to him before. I had heard him sing, but why me? Why did he want me to sing? I thought about what to sing to him, but only one poem was coming into mind….it was a poem, a poem I had once read in a book Erik had laying open on his desk back in New York….it was beautiful, and so I recited it, and sang it's lines softly into his ear.

"From the Genesis of our created love,Springs this season of celebration,

Signs and wonders from above,Brought forth God's this, our day,

I sow my vows,The seeds to my remaining life,Surrendered,

here-in, to Beauteous GroomNow stood before me as my 's olive tree,

so rich with fruit,Shoots forth from soil of hearts divine,

To end the season of love's pursuit,

For now the Lord has made you the wheat there grows no weeds,

For this love I hold is pure and true,The love that blossoms from these seeds,

Flourishes, Erik, only for , so to God I raise my hand,

With glowing heart I lift my voice,

To thank Him for a Love so Grand,And a man who makes my heart rejoice."

When I was finished, I heard Erik sigh, and I knew he had enjoyed it very much….perhaps it even numbed his pain. And for the remainder of the night, I lay there humming a soft tune into his ear until I myself surrendered to such a beautiful dream that consisted of Erik and I dancing to a melody created by tambourines around a crackling fire in the light of the crescent moon…….

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked….I'm on vacation now, so the next chapter will be up as soon as I get time to finish it. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll work faster…..but thanks again everyone! **


	50. The Devil Walks

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! Wow, gots lots for the last chapter. Having a great time! Ok, so I'll get to the chapter…enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, I awoke and rolled over to see Erik still sleeping. He was still deathly pale, and he had red circles under his eyes. When I ran my hand under his shirt, I realized that his ribs were protruding more than they usually did. He hadn't eaten anything in over a week, making him more thin than he already was. This had to end, he was going to die if he didn't eat something soon. I decided to sneak out of the caravan and over to Isabella's caravan. As I walked through the camp, everyone looked at me as if I were the devil himself. They stayed away, and let me pass through. When I reached Isabella's caravan, I knocked, and moments later she answered.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi, I'm here because Erik won't eat."

Isabella looked around before inviting me in.

"Come, we shall make him something."

Isabella's caravan wasn't much different than the one we lived in. Her kitchen was in the same spot mine was, only hers was painted purple. She took out a tall drinking glass, and set it down on the counter before filling it up with milk and other food. Soon the drink was thick and mushy…..I just couldn't believe Erik was going to drink this.

"Hold this up to his mouth and force him to drink it."

"And what will that do?" I asked.

"It's filled with nourishment and protein. It will stay in his stomach, and will give him strength."

Isabella handed the drink to me, and I walked outside to find Gustave standing near a group of gypsy boys who were throwing around a ball. When the ball rolled out of their sight and over to Gustave, they gasped and backed away as if he were carrying the plague. My son didn't understand, and picked the ball up and tried to hand it to them, but they continued backing up.

"Can I play too?" he asked.

"You are the Devil's child….." said a boy. "You will collect our souls."

"I will do no such thing…..I just want to play."

"We have to….ah..go…"

And with that, the boys ran away leaving Gustave alone and upset. Isabella who had seen the same thing as me, placed her arm on my shoulder to stop me from going to him.

"His day will come."

"What day is that?"

"When our camp shall rise up and bow before him. The children fear what they don't understand. He is alien to them, and therefore they will run. But I promise you that one day they shall always throw the ball his way."

"What do you mean when you say all this stuff about being "the chosen one."

"You soon shall see. I promise this….but now you must take that drink to your husband and get ready to move with us."

Thinking that this woman was crazy, I did as I was told and went back to my caravan. When inside, I approached Erik once again and held his head up to receive the drink.

"Come on, Erik…..drink this."

When he didn't open his mouth, I placed my fingers over his lips, and pried them open. He groaned when I did so, but this was for his own good. The thick mush began to flow into his mouth slowly, and I tilted Erik's head back as it ran down his throat. He gagged at the horrible taste, but never spit it back up.

"Come on, Erik…." I cooed. "Drink up."

When the glass was empty, I placed it aside and propped his head up on the pillows from our bed. His eyes fluttered open slightly to get a look at me, but it didn't last long. He was still very weak, and in dire pain. I placed my lips at the side of his neck, and let a few tears escape from my eyes. If there was anything I wanted more, it was to crawl in bed with him and kiss away every inch of his pain…..I would have done so, but I had a caravan to move.

"You stay comfortable, my love…..we're going to travel now."

When Erik closed his eyes again, I left the caravan and went to strap Cesar up. I ran my hands down his black muzzle, and glanced up to see Gustave sitting in the bench seat of the front of the caravan.

"Gustave, I was wondering where you ran off to." I said.

He pulled his knees to his chest, and placed his head down.

"What's wrong?"

I heard him sniffle, as if he were trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to come.

"No one likes me…." he cried.

Before I could answer, I noticed that the camp was moving out. Deciding to join the line, I jumped up into the bench seat and took the reins to direct Cesar. As my son sat beside me, I tried to comfort him with hope.

"Gustave, I promise you that the children will get to know you."

"They called papa the devil. They said I'm the devil's child……I hate it here mother, can't we leave?"

"I told you we would leave as soon as possible."

"Why not now? Why can't we just go to Rome on our own?"

"Because papa is very sick and we need protection. If we leave now, something could happen to us again."

"I'll protect us, mother….I can."

I smiled at my son's strong will, and patted him on the back.

"And I believe every word you say, Gustave. I promise we'll leave as soon as papa is strong again."

"That could take a looooong time." he sighed.

"I don't believe so… he should be fine in a few days."

"A few days too long."

We followed the camp all day, staying in line so we wouldn't loose them. Every now and then I would hand Gustave the reins to go in and check on Erik to make sure he was alright. And each and every time I went to check on him, he was asleep……even my little Tempe found the rise soothing enough to stay asleep. The gypsies refused to travel at night. They believed there were hunters out to put an end to them…..Isabella had told me that they were traveling to Rome to open a side show. I knew traveling with the gypsies would not only keep us safe, but also fed. When we stopped for the night, I had ordered Gustave to stay with the caravan while I went off to get us something to eat. I had come to know that the great white tent was where all meals were served. The hunters of the camp would go out and hunt for the food, and bring it back to cook over a fire, and hand out to everyone else. Tonight they had caught two wild boars and roasted them over an open fire. While standing in line to await my turn, I couldn't help but notice the gypsy guard from the other night glancing my way. I kept my best not to make eye contact with him, but his glare was haunting me. While my food was being dished out to me, the bearded man serving it laughed at me.

"So, devil wife comes to feast on pork?"

I snatched the plate away from him, and snarled.

"I'm not the devil."

"Ah, but your lover is……you shall see. He eats souls for breakfast. Tell me devil wife, has he ever fed the souls to you?"

Just then Isabella came forward, and slapped the man across the face.

"If you don't start respecting the devil's wife, perhaps it shall be your soul that he feeds to her."

This silenced the man.

"I'm sorry about that…..some people in this camp just don't understand the consequences of disrespecting the devil." said Isabella.

"It's fine…." I said.

"So, how is he? Did he drink every last drop of that drink?"

I nodded.

"Yes, but he didn't like it too much."

"Don't worry, I assure you that soon he will be eating food again. But tomorrow night, the wise man of our camp shall be telling stories of the devil in front of the full moon. He suggested that you be there……along with Erik if he's strong enough."

"I'm not even sure he knows where he is……I want to take things slow with him."

"Do as you must, for my people shall fear the night they see the Devil walking among us once again."

"I'm sure they will….but you don't have to keep calling me the Devil's wife…"

"The Devil's wife has a name?"

"Indeed, it's Lauralye…."

"Until the wise man of the camp decides the name you bear, you shall be known as the devil's wife…."

I rolled my eyes, and bid Isabella goodnight before turning in. By the time I made it back to the caravan, Gustave was already asleep. I wondered why, but didn't bother waking him up. Instead I ate my dinner, and fed Tempe before putting her down as well. In the light of the candles burning in our room, I undressed, and began washing myself over by the mirror that was hanging on the wall. I stood there completely naked, glancing in the mirror as I ran the soapy wash cloth over every inch of my milky skin. From behind me, I was surprised to see Erik laying with his eyes open, taking in every inch of me with his beautiful blue eyes. I could tell he wanted me, and if not for the injury, he would have probably been standing right behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering sweet words into my ear……. I smiled in the mirror, and he reluctantly smiled back.

"Feeling better, my love?" I questioned.

He didn't speak….I knew he wasn't strong enough to do such a thing. The venom had paralyzed his body, making any movement in him nearly impossible. I knew he wanted to feel me, by the look in his eye, and so I dried off and approached the bed. I pulled back the quilt, and crawled in with him. His eyes widened at such a gesture, and he never looked away. I kissed his neck gently, as I began to unbutton his loose poet shirt. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders, I leaned over and pressed my chest up against his. An orgasmic sigh escaped his lips as I did so, and I saw his arms quiver helplessly as he tried to lift them on his own. It broke my heart to see him trying to lift his arms up from his sides. Instead of letting him wear himself out, I took his arm in mine, and placed it over my left breast. Once again he sighed, and I felt his fingers slowly clenching back and forth to feel my flesh.

"I'll never stop loving you, Erik….."

His lips parted, and I pressed my own down over his. After kissing him slightly, I heard a muffled sound escaping from his throat. I backed away, and pressed my ear closer to his mouth to hear every word he spoke.

"Y..You're….my…my angel."

"Tell me, Erik…." I cooed. "Tell me how to take your pain away.."

He didn't answer, he just laid there, continuing to clench at my chest. I wanted to do something to him, I wanted to make him feel something other than pain…..even if it only took it away for a few moments. I knew I couldn't make love to him because of how weak and helpless he was…..and I was sure he couldn't do anything to me. As he continued to feel my chest, I began to feel his passion for me growing within his trousers. I knew that by pleasuring him, his pain would fade away and be replaced with such amazement. I trailed my kisses from his neck all the way past his collarbone, chest, over the bandage on his stomach, and ended up at the lining of his trousers. His arms lay at his side as I unlaced the front of the dark fabric, and pull out the aching body part I had been searching for. I would have removed his trousers completely, but I knew moving any part of his hip would put his injury in more pain. I knew he couldn't stretch his neck to see what I was doing to him, but I could tell he sensed what I was about to do, for his breathing took off at a rapid pace. And as if being his laudanum, I took him into my mouth, and his pain instantly vanished.

A loud erotic sigh escaped his lips as I kissed every part of his member, and interlocked my fingers with his. His pain was gone, his pain was numbed…..and if this is what it took to make him feel better, then I didn't want it to ever end. He lay there sighing as if he were in complete heaven, or at least the closest to it ever since his injury. For a long time I continued doing this, letting him enjoy the closet thing to laudanum that he had…..when he couldn't take any more, he finished and re-entered the world of pain he had temporally stepped out of. After tying his trousers back up, I lay beside him, kissing him on the lips, and humming a soft tune to get him off to sleep. If there was anyone I loved on this earth more than life, it was Erik. And when I could no longer hold my eyes open, I fell into a deepened slumber.

Once again I found myself dreaming the beautiful dream of Erik and I dancing around a fire….Erik was dressed in a poet shirt and black vest, making him look similar to all the other gypsies standing around watching us. I was also dressed like a gypsy…..I was wearing a red skirt and white blouse…..and wearing no shoes…We danced in the light of the crescent moon, Erik's blue eyes never leaving mine. And then he spoke in the Romanian language, and for the oddest of reasons, I understood him…..

"Sa faca dragoste cu mine, dragostea mea…"

He was asking me to make love to him…..I sighed, as he scooped me up into his arms and whisked me off into the nearby field where we lay under the stars kissing one another senseless…… I lay there looking up into the beautiful sky as he thrust into me over and over again….. Everything was perfect, until suddenly the dream faded, and I felt something grab a hold of my mouth….. My eyes flew open, and in the candle light of my room, I spotted an olive colored hand over my mouth, and the guard standing over my bed.

"Don't scream little Catea." he cooed evilly.

I was laying there completely naked with this guard standing over me…..I wasn't sure what he wanted, but when I felt his belt being lowered, my mind began to race…. I tried to bite his hand, but he only pulled away and shoved his red scarf into my mouth to muffle my screams. Over and over again I tried to yell as this man ran his disgusting hands over my body as Erik lay asleep next to me. When I managed to bump his shoulder, his eyes fluttered weakly, and widened at such a sight…..I knew there was nothing he was going to be able to do….he was weak and immobile.

"You're going to like this little devil…" said the man positioning himself onto me.

I tried to fight back, but I was no match against such a strong man. It pained me even more to see Erik laying there, trying to move his arms up to fight off the man. Before making any more movements, the man grabbed hold of my waist, and looked down at Erik, who's face was pleading him not to do this to me.

"Little Devil….you can now suffer and watch me take your wife. You are weak, you can do nothing…."

And in that moment, he took me. I cried as the first thrust was forced onto me. I wouldn't look at the man who was raping me….I refused. I turned my head to face Erik, and we laid there face to face, his filled with agony as he watched this man rape me. Tears flowed down his disfigurement as he helplessly attempted to raise his arms. Over and over again the thrusts came and went….they were anything but pleasurable, and I wanted nothing more than to wake up out of this horrible nightmare. When Erik finally realized that he wasn't going to be able to do anything, I felt his hand reach over and intertwine my fingers with his…… And as each thrust came, he would lightly squeeze my hand….trying to get me through the agony I was in. When the gypsy man noticed that Erik was facing me, he slapped him so hard across the face, and forced him to face what he was doing to me.

"Don't look at your wife, look at me, and remember the face that took her….are you getting and image in that deformed head of yours?"

Erik's eyes went from blue to red, and I knew this man would be doomed whenever Erik was back on his feet…..he would surly pay for what he was doing to me.

"I don't believe for one second that you are the same Erik my camp has once known….for if you were, I wouldn't be standing here right now…..you are just another ugly man…."

And with that, the man finished and rolled off me. I lay there sobbing as the man clothed himself, and left the caravan. I thought I'd be safe, I'd thought I'd be protected…..and instead I had been raped. I sank to the floor, and bathed every inch of my body in soap….I felt dirty and used…..I had been raped before in my life, and I only wondered when it would stop for good? I couldn't face my husband, how could I? What was I to say to the man I loved, the man who had just witnessed me being raped? I cowered to the floor, and remained there for the longest of time, only daring to crawl back in bed just before the sun rose. When I did, Erik was there waiting for me. He closed his tear soaked eyes for a few moments and then opened them again….I knew he wanted answers.

"L…laura…Lauralye…..where…are…..w..we?"

I knew in all those hours I had spent on the floor, he was gathering up all his strength to hold up a conversation with me.

"We're traveling with a gypsy camp…" I said, holding back the tears that wanted to come. "The same camp that you were held in years ago. They believe you to be the Devil's child, and me the devil wife."

His eyes widened at hearing the words…..

"I know you told me that gypsies were awful people, but I had to get help. You were dying, and if not for them healing you, you'd be dead. I thought we'd be safe with them while you recovered…."

"Y..You….cannot trust them…"

"I know….but being with others is safer than just us."

"T…that man will pay….."

I shushed Erik, and fell asleep beside him, trying to get the thought of what happened to me out of my mind. In my dreams I saw the man laughing, and doing everything all over again, only this time Erik was able to fight him off me. I awoke gasping for air, wondering what time it was. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep, but I felt refreshed. I sat up, and the first thing I noticed was the big empty spot in my bed where Erik usually laid. This scared me……I scrambled to my feet, and walked out into the kitchen to see Gustave sitting at the table drawing.

"Hello, mother…" he said.

"Gustave, where's Erik?" I asked frantically. "did you see him?"

Gustave nodded.

"Yea, he said he was taking a walk to clear his mind."

"He was walking?"

"Yea…..I woke up this morning to see him doing push ups on your bedroom floor, and picking things up and down to build his strength up…..he still looks very sick though…"

My heart ached in pain……I knew that Erik forced himself to get up in order to get revenge for what happened to me. Quickly I darted out of the caravan and around the camp to find him, hoping that it wasn't too late. I scrambled past gypsies and around tents, searching for any signs of Erik. It was when I heard a scream that I stopped, and ran to where it was coming from. There was a tent surrounded by a crowd of gypsies, and I pushed my way to the front to see what was going on. I had already been too late, for there in the tent, lay the guard who raped me….laying on his back, and his neck slit from ear to ear. The woman who had discovered him, turned around and gasped at the sight of me……

"The devil walks among us once again……."

Hearing this, everyone gasped, and backed away from me.

"This man had displeased the devil by disrespecting him……the devil has now taken away his soul….what has this man done to displease such a creature?"

I looked the woman in the eyes, and tried not to cry as I confessed what he did to me….

"He….he came into my caravan and raped me…."

"See! This is what happens to those who disrespect the devil! He walks among us and if disrespect is given, you shall be next!"

I backed away as the gypsies began praying, praying that Erik wouldn't come and take their souls. I had to find Erik…… I ran out of the camp, and a little into the woods. Once I was there, I saw a dark figure leaning over a creek…..he was dressed in a black cloak, and I immediately knew that it was Erik. I got closer and saw that he was cleaning off the blade of his knife in the shallow water.

"Erik…"

He turned around, and when he saw it was me, he turned back to the creek.

"Erik, what did you do? You shouldn't be up…."

"I had to…." was his weak reply.

He slowly stood to his feet, and placed the knife back into the sheath attached to his waist. He tried to take a step towards me, but fell to his knees in agony. I rushed to his side, and pulled him up.

"Erik……please.."

"I couldn't let him get away with that…" he cried. "He touched something that wasn't his…..he hurt you…"

"Erik, you killed him!"

"He deserved to die! Everyone of those gypsy scums deserves to die at my hand!"

"You killed a man!"

"I did it for you! To numb your pain….tell me your Erik made it all better."

He embraced my shoulders, and slightly shook them.

"Tell me you're happy…..tell Erik that you're happy now…."

My eyes were full of tears, and I only thanked god when I noticed that his stomach was dripping with blood, giving me an excuse to switch the subject.

"Erik, you're bleeding…"

I opened his cloak, and took sight of the bandage that was dripping in blood.

"I'm fine…." he insisted.

I pressed my hand against his bandage, and held onto him as I walked him back to the caravan. As we walked through the camp, the gypsies gasped at the sight of Erik…..

"The Devil's child…." they gasped.

We ignored them, and continued to the caravan, where I changed Erik's bandage, and kissed his neck.

"Erik, you need to lay down…you're weak."

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you…."

"No, I'm just stressed out from what happened to me last night……I just need time….please Erik…."

"If it's the Devil they want, then it's the devil they'll get…….more blood will shed among my hands if they dare continue to disrespect our family."

And with that, Erik disappeared into the bedroom, leaving me alone. I wasn't sure how long it was until nightfall, but I knew once it arrived, I would be sitting around a fire, listening to stories being told about Erik by the wise man of the camp…..

* * *

**Ok everyone! Hope you enjoyed…..please let me know.**


	51. Never Meant To Be

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews…. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

That evening, I fed Tempe and laid her down in the manger before getting ready to join the gypsies. I watched my daughter sleep for a few moments before dressing myself in a red skirt and blouse. Erik was laying there in bed, weakened from his earlier escapade. I approached his side and kissed him lightly on the forehead before covering him up. Isabella had told me to bring Erik to the ceremony, but I knew it was best to let him sleep.

"Where…are you going?" he asked.

"To the fire….I shall return later."

"If you really wanted me to come, I would…."

"It's best that you stay in bed."

"No, the people should know not to mess with me."

Erik sat up, and clenched his side in agony. I went to help him, but he held out his hand to stop me from doing so.

"I'll be fine….I'll come."

Once again, I tried to help him up, but he wouldn't allow me to help him.

"Just go tuck Gustave in bed and I'll be ready in a minute."

I did as I was told, and went to tuck Gustave in bed. I found him reading a book, and holding Rupert ever so close to him.

"Mother, come read to me…."

"I'd love to, but I must go out with Erik for a while."

"Could I come?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"No, you need to stay here…..I promise that I'll be back later…"

"I want to come and see the gypsies…" he whined.

Before I could say another word, Erik walked into the room wearing an open white shirt, and a pair of black trousers…..he looked just like everyone else…..and oh, he was soooo sexy..

"Gustave…. Obey your mother."

"Yes, papa…"

With that, Gustave laid down and shut his eyes. Afterwards, Erik took my arm in his, and we walked out and towards the smoking bon fire that was lit within the camp. As we walked past the people, they gawked and pointed to Erik…..It was apparent that they indeed feared him. Erik found a patch of woods that were a little ways from the fire, and we sat down beside each other. Everyone else stayed within the powwow, as the old, wise man of the camp stepped forward dressed in white and gold gypsy garb. It seemed as though everyone throughout the camp respected him just as much as the wise woman.

"That…" said Erik pointing to the man. "is the wise man of the village…..he warned the gypsies about my power to take lives…..he and only he knows the wrath that I can bring upon those who anger me."

The wise man stood up before the gypsies, and started his story.

"My children….the full moon is upon us, and during every full moon we hold a night of story telling of demons and our ancestors' who had come across them. As many of you know, a demon is upon us once again, the one we call Erik….or as Javert referred to him…"The Devil's Child…"

Everyone gasped at the sound of that horrible name….Erik wasn't the devil, he was the complete opposite, but you couldn't tell the gypsies anything.

"That's right my children, the Devil is upon us once more…..today we had seen his wrath brought upon by the raping of his wife….You cannot anger the devil, for once you do, he shall forever own your soul. He came to us in darkness, starving and all alone……I remember him….I remember those glowing blue eyes, the horrible disfigurement…..and the sight of his frail bones….Javert was the first to anger him. You never ever take a wild animal hostage, but Javert saw things quiet differently……he used him to get money!"

I glanced over at Erik to see him closing his eyes, as if he were trying to rid of a horrible memory. I tried to ease his pain by intertwining my fingers with his…..this only hurt him more.

The wise man picked up a handful of sand, and threw it into the fire, causing it's smoke to rise higher within the night sky….

"Javert not only encaged the devil like an animal, but he treated Erik like one as well. Javert was a bad person, and we all knew why….he liked little boys…..and he wanted the devil himself. But we all know where that lust landed him…..But…not all things about the devil were bad. We know that he saved us when the great fever hit our camp….he created a medicine, but in return he wanted our souls, thus every person in this camp agreed to it. We belong to him forever, and in return we must honor him. Then there was first love…."

This interested me, but I could tell Erik was getting anxious.

"That is right my children, the Devil indeed found love within our camp. His eyes drew on Isabella……"

The breath was taken by my body. This is why she helped me! This is why she wasn't married! Who would love her, after knowing she had loved the devil!

"That's right, my children, the Devil indeed fell in love with our Isabella…."

Before the wise man could go on, Isabella stood up and butted in.

"It's not what you think! He loved me, but I loathed him…..he had my soul, but I would not give him heart. I was only five maybe six at the time…..and he was twelve. He confessed to me that his heart was indeed beating lovingly over me…..I found him mysterious but that wouldn't last long….I took his mask off, and saw what he really was. I told him how ugly he looked, but it was too late…..word had gotten out that I gave my heart to him, and I was damned for the rest of my days……everyone still believes that if any man loves me, Erik will come back and take their souls…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing….it broke my heart to know that it was the reason for her loneliness, and the reason for Erik's self consciousness…. What happened next shocked me. Erik got to his feet, and rushed out into the fire light to stand beside Isabella…..Everyone gasped, as Erik stood there mask to face with Isabella……

"Erik…" she tried to speak, but Erik only shushed her….

"Just shut up, Isabel."

He then turned to the camp, and preached to the gypsies.

"I know what you all believe….I know you all believe I will steal any soul that touches Isabella, but that's not true….She is free to love what ever man would love her….I free her from my curse…..she is any man's for the taking……all I ask is that she is treated right….I have a wife…"

And like being hypnotized by Erik's glance, I stood to my feet and approached him.

"This…" he began, taking my hand in his. "is my wife…..she is truly the love of my life…."

Just then, a young man with scruffy dark hair came forward, and knelt beside Isabella.

"Isabella, forgive me for ever making you think that I didn't love you…."

Isabella backed away cautiously from the boy, still seeming worried about Erik's curse….

"Rosco….please…" she begged.

"Isabella, please….I have only stayed away all these years in fear of the devil….you are free now, please be my wife…."

Isabella glanced at Erik, who only nodded, and mumbled… "You Are Free…"

And with that, she jumped into Rosco's arms and pleaded "Yes" over and over again.

Music began playing, and I tried to lead Erik back into the woods, but Isabella pulled him back, and cupped her hand on the side of his mask.

"Erik, thank you….."

"You saved my life…..I wouldn't have ever done such a thing after all these years anyway…..I was a child and in a lonely state of my life…."

"I'm sorry…..for everything I ever did to you."

"No, well I thank you for doing so…"

"Why's that?" she asked.

Erik pulled me to his side, and smiled.

"Because if you had thought me handsome, I would have never found the love of my life….."

Isabella only smiled, and was pulled aside by her new fiancée Rosco…..the music continued as everyone danced in celebration, while I pulled Erik far back into the woods. The sight of the bonfire was distant, and the music was toned just right…. I lay there in the grass, facing my husband who removed his mask to face me.

"You look like you're in agony, Erik…" I said.

"I am…both physically and mentally…..You must understand that Javert has scarred me for life….the nights of rape and agony he caused me shall forever live within me."

I cupped his cheek, and kissed his misshapen lips.

"Erik, I love you more than anything in the world….I do hope I take away some of your pain."

He smiled.

"My love, you take away all my pain."

This warmed my heart, and I pressed my lips to his once again to enjoy another kiss from my husband.

"Erik, it's over now….I promise that no one is ever going to do something ever so terrible to you again….Javert is dead, he can't harm you anymore."

Erik hovered over me, placing his hands behind my head to brace himself. He looked down at me, his blue eyes sinking deep into mine…..if there was anyone I loved more than anything, it was him.

"You're so beautiful…" The words were beautiful, more beautiful than anything I had ever heard before. The words escaped his lips in almost a whisper, but I loved hearing them.

"And so are you…."

A small smile formed across his face, and he brought me to my feet.

"Dance with me…." he pleaded, extending his hand out to mine.

The music was still going on in the background, and I couldn't resist his request. I slowly placed my hand in his, and he began to lead me in a gypsy waltz. The music wasn't as fast as a waltz would call for, but it was playing at a steady speed. Erik was such an excellent dancer, and if there was anything I wanted more than to kiss him again, it would be for this song to never end. His body moved in sync with mine, our hips grinding up against one another's, our hearts beating as one……

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" I asked.

"From watching….."

"You never danced with another gypsy girl?"

"No, I wasn't aloud, and even if I asked someone to dance with me, they would refuse and I would get a beating."

"I would have danced with you…." I said. "I would have danced every night with you, my love…."

He placed his lips at my ear, and kissed it.

"And I would have danced with you as well."

It was then that my Erik began to stumble backwards, and lost his balance. When he was on the ground, I rushed to him and sought out the problem.

"Are you alright?"

He placed his hand up to his head, and groaned.

"I'm pushing myself to hard…I'm extremely light headed."

"You should be in bed anyway." I said. "Come, let's get you home."

I helped him to his feet, and helped him back to the caravan. Once inside our room, I sat him down, and began to unbutton his white poet shirt. Once it was hanging loose off his shoulders, I couldn't resist myself from tasting the collarbone that was protruding just below his neck line. I placed my wet lips over his flesh, and kissed every inch of it, causing him to sigh….

"Lauralye, you know we can't……not tonight."

I moved my kisses to the side of his neck, and then to his lips before breaking away.

"I know, it's just that I can't resist tasting your body."

"And I love it very much, but I'm very weak……I must rest."

I gently laid him back on the mattress, and covered him up, before going over to the mirror to change. I could sense his eyes burning into my naked body as I stood there at the dresser, searching for my night attire.

"You could come to bed like that if you wish…" he suggested. "I wouldn't mind at all."

I turned to him, my face filled with such lust for him….

"Erik….don't get me started. Now roll over and go to sleep."

"Aren't you going to join me?" he asked.

"Yes, but not until after I feed Tempe….if I don't you know she'll be up in the middle of the night screaming her head off."

Erik got out of bed once more, and headed over to the manger.

"I'll talk to her until you're ready to handle her…"

I turned back to the dresser, and picked out a white and pink night gown, and slipped it over my head. I then took my brush that was sitting beside Erik's cologne, and began brushing my hair…..It was then that I began hearing the sound of Erik whimpering "no" over and over again.

I turned to Erik and saw him holding Tempe's body close to him as he shook her to wake.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked.

His blue eyes glanced up from Tempe's motionless body, and I noticed they were full of tears. I didn't know what was wrong, and began to worry when Tempe wouldn't wake up.

"Wake up my little Tempe…." he cried. "Please, wake up…."

It broke my heart to stand there and watch Erik shaking our child gently.

"Erik, what's wrong with her!" I demanded.

It was then that Erik began to sob uncontrollably.

"Erik!"

"She won't wake…..she isn't breathing…"

I rushed to Erik's side, and looked down at Tempe to notice that she was indeed motionless. My heart began to ache as the realization of what had happened…..my daughter was gone…..gone forever….

I began to sob as well, as Erik continued holding her.

"My little Tempe….." he cried. "My little angel…..gone…"

My daughter was gone forever, and for no reason at all. I wasn't sure how long we just sat there holding our lifeless daughter….It wasn't until days later that I found out that she had died from something known as "Sudden Infant Death Syndrome." The gypsies had come across is not too long ago….They said that it's caused by many reasons, one of those reasons being the fact that babies shouldn't be placed on their stomach's….something that I had done. It was all my fault…..I had killed our perfect little angel. Erik was closer to Tempe than I had been….of course I loved my little girl, but Erik could connect with her because of the way she looked. When Gustave found out, he was just as upset as I was. Erik found a cherry blossom tree out in the woods that grew right beside a small creek, and decided to bury her there. Even though Erik was still weak, he forced himself to build her a casket out of oak wood, and engraved roses all along the outside of it. To this day I still remember standing there in the caravan and watching Erik carve the casket with his own bare hands, sobbing all over its wood. After burying her, I couldn't handle being in his presence…..We both hadn't said a word to each other since the night Tempe died…..I could have been there for her, perhaps I could have even prevented her death….but no, I was out having fun with my husband. Most days Erik slept….god knew he needed it. When he slept, I found myself in the woods mourning over what I had done. I knew in Erik's mind he thought it not to be my fault, but in my mind it was the complete opposite. Because I was the one who put Tempe down for her final sleep, I took the blame for it. I couldn't face him, how could I? At night I stayed out of Erik's way…..never sleeping beside him. I wasn't worthy of him or his love, not after taking blame for the loss of his daughter. It wasn't until three weeks after Tempe had died, that I found myself late one night sitting at Tempe's grave. I sat there sobbing uncontrollably, the only other sound being from the crickets within the grass.

"Oh, Tempe…." I cried. "Why? Why did you have to leave us?"

I knew this would be the last time I would probably ever see Tempe's grave again, because we would be leaving in the morning. I only wondered what would become of Erik and I now……we were like two strangers, two people who no longer loved one another, or at least it felt that way…..I knew my love for him would never fade, but I wondered about him? It seemed as though the death of our child had caused him to fall out of love. As I was crying, I heard the sound of Erik's voice…..

"I thought I'd find you here…"

I turned around, and noticed that he was standing up against a nearby tree, his dark cloak hanging over his bony shoulders as the cool breeze blew. I wiped my eyes, and turned back to Tempe's grave…..I didn't have anything to say to him.

"Things between us had been different ever since Tempe's death…" he said. "Don't you think it's time we talked about it?"

"I have nothing to say. What can I say? It's my fault she's gone…"

I felt the swoosh of cool air hit my skin, and for Erik to now be seated beside me. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, and shook me.

"Don't you ever say that! So is this what this three weeks of silence has been all about? Tempe's death wasn't your fault and you know it…."

"Of course it is…" I cried. "I placed her on her stomach….."

"How do you know that was the reason for her death? We both know she was born premature…."

"She was mine, Erik……" I sobbed. "She was our creation…..she was perfect."

His grip loosened, and he pulled me closer to him and held me against his chest as I sobbed.

"Obviously she wasn't meant to be…..don't beat yourself up over this Lauralye….please."

"Do you still love me?" I questioned.

"Of course…. don't you still love me?"

"I'll always love you, Erik, I only wondered if perhaps Tempe's death has caused you to fall out of love with me."

He smiled.

"Never, my love."

I sobbed into his shirt, and gripped his arm as I did so.

"My love, tell me what would make you happy…..please. It has been three weeks since I've seen you smile…..my heart aches ever so…. You know I would give you my own very soul to see you smile again."

I paused, before blurting out the dreaded words…. I knew Erik would give me his very soul, but I knew he wouldn't give me this…

"I….I want a child." I cried.

For the first few moments he didn't say a word…..this worried me. Who was I kidding, he would never give this to me, and only because Nadir had said I would most likely die… I nearly died giving birth to Tempe.

I heard him sigh deeply before he spoke.

"Lauralye…..you know as your husband I would give you anything, but this is one request I cannot grant."

"It would make me happy, Erik…..I want my own child."

"I will not risk you dying over something like that. We have Gustave, isn't he enough…"

"No!" I sobbed.

"And why not?"

"Because he is _not _my son! He came from another woman! I want a child who looks like me! I want a baby! I want to have _our_ baby!"

"Not if it means your death…..now stop this."

"No! I won't…….and if you don't give me a baby, I'll…..I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll never be happy ever again…..I'll be so miserable, that I'll begin to question our love….I'll leave you.."

I blurted the words out faster than I had time to think of how hurtful they were. As soon as I was finished, I saw Erik clench his chest in agony, and back away.

"You would leave me?"

"I want a baby, Erik….."

"Why would you want more heart ache? Why would you want to risk dying on me? Think of how heart broken I would be if you died…."

"Could you for once think of someone besides yourself?"

This brought out Erik's rage…..in that instant, his comforting voice turned into one fired with anger.

"Me? Thinking of myself? I never do such a thing! I always put you before myself, and I'm trying to tell you that another child would be the wrong thing! It could hurt you, you could even die! Oh, and for the record, these past three weeks while you weren't speaking to me, I've been working on a way of getting us out of this gypsy camp……I bought us a home…."

My eyes widened…..I had no idea.

"Yes, that's right, I bought us an estate……There is enough land on it for Gustave to play on…"

"How did you get the money?" I asked.

"Nadir told me about an opera house that needed to be fixed up in Rome…..I offered to buy it and fix it up….The mayor gave me an advance….I bought an estate that has everything we'll ever need. And with the money left over, I bought a housekeeper. She'll cook and clean everything within the home…."

God, I was such an asshole…here I am calling him self centered, and he's out buying us a mansion to live in.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow…. So, are you happy now?"

The thought of having a home of our own did make me a little happy, but I still wanted a baby……and I knew I wouldn't be happy until I got it.

"No…." I cried.

"I want to see you smile…."

"I can't…." I said. "Not until I have a child in my arms…."

"Lauralye, please don't be like this……

"I have to be….." I said. "Because I won't be happy until that day."

"We shall see, then…."

That night, I continued to stay away from Erik. When the morning came, I bid Isabella goodbye…… she glanced at Gustave, and smiled.

"The boy is the chosen one…" she said. "And when the time is right, he shall return and save us all…."

"How can you say that?" I asked.

"Because it is written."

After giving me a hug, she turned to Erik, and smiled….I knew she was thankful for Erik standing up for her. Once we set out on our own, Gustave came and sat beside me as Erik steered the caravan.

"Mother, where are we going?" he asked.

"To our new home…."

"We're not traveling with the gypsies anymore?"

"No, we're on our own again."

The remainder of the ride was silent…..I had nothing to say to Erik. Our estate was located past town, and up into the farthest end of the woods. Erik liked things secluded, and this was as secluded as you could get. When we parked in front of a white picket fence that stretched all around the estate, my eyes widened. There was nothing but trees and land surrounding us, and once inside the fence, a cobblestone walkway started and ended at the front door. I couldn't fathom how large our home was….I remember standing there in front of the fence looking at our brown bricked home with dark shutters on every window…..there was a porch that stretched around the entire house, with a wooden swing hanging over near the front door.

"Wow, this is our home!" cried Gustave.

"Every inch of it…" said Erik untying Cesar from the caravan and letting him run free inside the fence.

Gustave ran through the front gate in excitement as I stood there with Erik.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It's very beautiful…."

"Well, let's go inside and I'll show you our room."

"Ok…."

"And I'll introduce you to our new housekeeper."

"Is she going to be living with us?" I questioned.

"Well I bought her from an auction…..Nadir helped me out a lot with that….since I couldn't come here to buy the house, he made all the final deals."

"You bought a slave?"

"Technically she's not a slave, but yes, she is my slave."

This angered me….

"Why did you buy her! Why couldn't you have just gave her a job?"

"Because it's cheaper….besides, if I didn't buy her, she would have been sold into prostitution…. She's nothing but a thin little white girl…..Nadir picked her out for me."

"Does she have a name?" I asked.

"Yes, and her own room inside the house….I'm not a cruel person….you know that."

"What's her name?"

"Ms. Fleck…"

And with that, Erik escorted me through the gate, and towards the house to show me around, and introduce me to the housekeeper…….

* * *

**Ok, hope you enjoyed! Wrote this on my long car ride from the airport to the hotel. Please review and let me know what you think…Oh, and sorry about Tempe's death…don't kill me please! But you must understand that many babies died back then from SIDS….. Thanks again guys!**


	52. Our New Life

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I know a lot has happened in the last chapter, but I promise you that things will start looking up…… A lot of you are concerned about Tempe's death, and think that the characters are going to fall out of love, and this story is going to be over in the next chapter…..Well I promise you that it's not going to happen. I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter….. Thanks again everyone, and please let me know what you think. **

* * *

Erik led me in through our front door, and lined me up near the stairs. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but after he called out for the woman to come, I knew exactly what he was up to. The woman was a little older than myself….. She had black hair that when the light shun on it, it turned her hair purple. She was thin, and dressed in a white and black working dress….. I just couldn't believe Erik had bought her…

"So you're Ms. Fleck…" said Erik, circling her like she was his prey.

"Yes, sir…" she replied, her voice trembling.

"Sir? No, I would prefer that you addressed me as "Master."

"Yes, master…"

"I only have one rule with you, and it's that you come running whenever I call you. When I'm not in need of your services, you are to tidy up the house and have dinner on the table by five, is that understood?"

"Yes, master."

"And if my wife should need you, you know what to do…"

Her green eyes glanced over at me, and nodded.

"Go to her, master…."

"Right, you are a smart girl….. Now, get back to work."

The growl in Erik's last sentence made her go running to the kitchen in fear. When Erik was sure that she was gone, he took me by the arm and led me up the white staircase. Once we were up stairs, he led me down a dark hallway until we reached a door taller than both myself and Erik put together. He swung it open, and let me glance at our new bedroom. It was bigger than anyone I had ever seen before…. It was perfect…. Our bed was over on one side of the room, along with our closets and such, and on the other side was complete with a library full of books, and a desk smack dab in the middle where Erik would work. I wandered into the room, my head titled towards the beautiful glass ceiling where the sunlight was pouring in through….

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes….. More than anything."

"Gustave's room is down the hallway, and so is a few other ones….."

"I like it here."

He pressed a slight kiss to my cheek, and began undressing.

"Good, let's go for a swim….it's about time I taught this boy how to swim."

Erik stripped himself completely down to nothing, and threw on a pair of black swim trunks. His back and chest were bare, revealing the long and hideous scars all over him. He then removed his wig and mask before grabbing a towel out of the closet.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

It's not that I didn't know how to swim, it's just that I didn't feel comfortable doing it….

"I'll come along, but I'm not swimming."

"Suit yourself."

I followed Erik out the back door, and through the back yard where Gustave was running around. As soon as the boy saw us, he ran over to Erik and walked beside him as we approached the pond that was in the garden. I sat myself down in a patch of grass, and watched as Erik went in up to his waist. Gustave stripped down to his underwear, and cautiously stepped in.

"Come on Gustave…." said Erik. "step in deeper."

"I'm scared." he whimpered.

I sat there watching as Erik approached Gustave and lifted him into his arms and moved out to the deeper end of the pond.

"Don't let go, papa…." he cried. "I can't swim…"

"I'm not going to let you go….just calm down."

Erik kept a firm grasp on Gustave as he placed the boy on his stomach and ordered him to kick his legs.

"Go on boy, kick….."

I was so amazed how Gustave didn't flinch from the sight of Erik's face…..I was sure he would have screamed, but he didn't. Gustave kicked the water over and over again, and began swaying his arms as Erik continued to hold onto him.

"Now paddle like a dog…..come on, you can do it."

And then for the first time, Erik let go and Gustave began to sink….but Erik was there to grab him. While he sank a bit, Gustave must have swallowed a mouthful of water because he coughed when Erik brought him back up.

"I said paddle…." replied Erik, patting the boy on the back.

"I'm trying….."

"Again…"

And once again, Erik let the boy go. This time however, Gustave was able to keep himself above water.

"I'm doing it, mother!" he cried, paddling around the pond. "Look, I'm swimming."

I laughed as Gustave did so.

"Yes, I see….."

Erik waited a while to make sure the boy could keep himself above water, before making his way over to the water's edge…. Where I sat the water was still fairly deep, and Erik out stretched his elbows onto the grassy shore to talk with me.

"Are you sure you won't come in?" he asked.

I pulled my knees to my chest, and shook my head.

"No, I'm not really into swimming."

Erik playfully splashed some water onto me, causing it to wet my skirts….this angered me.

"Stop it, Erik….. That's not very nice."

"It's just water….what are you? Afraid of a little water?"

"No, I just don't want to get wet."

Once again Erik splashed me. I wasn't going to take his ignorance….I jumped to my feet, and began walking off in anger as he apologized over and over again….. I was angry… As much as I loved the house, I was not happy….. I wanted a baby, and Erik wouldn't give it to me… I knew I would never be happy again, unless I had a child of my own. When I made it back to the house, I ran up the stairs and to our room. When there, I plopped myself down at his desk, and began to read a book to get out my anger…. A few moments later, I heard the door open, and knew that it was Erik that was coming in, but didn't bother turning to face him. I heard his footsteps approaching, and felt his wet hands embracing my shoulders……. Still I ignored him…

"My love, please don't be angry…."

I continued reading my book, and ignored him.

"I said I was sorry.. I was only trying to make you smile…"

"I asked you to stop…."

"You're right, I'm ignorant….. I should have listened to you, but I didn't. I'm sorry…."

I slammed the book shut, and turned around to face him. He was sopping wet, and his mask was still off.

"I'm sorry…."

"Show me you mean it…" I said, crossing my arms in anger.

Erik got down to one knee, and placed both my hands in his.

"My love, I am deeply sorry….."

I forgave him, how could I not? I was always a sap for his beautiful pleading voice…. I even managed to crack a small smile at him.

"Is that a yes?" he questioned.

"I'll think about it…" I teased.

With that, Erik scooped me up into his arms, and placed me flat on our bed and hovered his wet body over mine. His bloated lips met with the flesh of my neck, and kissed me ever so softly…..

"Do you forgive me now?" he questioned.

"No, not yet…" I teased…

His hands then pinned my arms over my head, as he trailed his kisses down to my throat.

"How about now…"

I sighed deeply, but didn't want to forgive him just yet.

"Not yet…."

It was then that his lips placed themselves at my ear and whispered the most breathtaking words I had ever heard from him.

"Well then, I suggest that we make a baby…"

My head shot up from the mattress….. He told me he was never going to let it happen again, and if that was true, then I didn't find his humor funny.

"How dare you say that to me…." I growled.

He gently pushed me back down, and shushed me to calm my anger.

"I'm being serious, my love….."

"What changes your mind now?" I asked.

"Because I know that deep down you will not be happy until it happens."

"But you said yourself that I could die…..you said you wouldn't risk it."

His lips met with my neck once again, kissing away my horrible thoughts.

"If it's meant to be, it shall be…. The only thing we can do is put this into god's hands and hope for the best."

I quickly embraced him, and placed my lips over his over and over again…… I loved Erik with all my heart and would never stop. He began unbuttoning my blouse as my lips found some of the scars on his shoulders…..he almost had my entire shirt undone in the front, but a knock on the door stopped us. Erik's head popped up from my neck, and growled at being disturbed.

"What!"

"It's Ms. Fleck, master….."

Erik's lips landed over mine once again, trying to ignore the woman who was standing behind the door.

"Master?"

Once again Erik's head shot up in anger.

"Go away woman, before I come out there and lash you!"

"It's dinner time, master."

I knew the girl was scared…..for she quickly stepped away after telling us dinner was ready. His lips landed on my neck, and he gently kissed me once more, before sitting up.

"Well then, I guess this will have to wait until later."

I sat up and buttoned my blouse while Erik changed out of his swim trunks and into a poet shirt and dark trousers. He then placed his mask back over his face….

"I can already tell that Fleck is going to be a pain in my…."

"Erik… be nice."

"How dare she come and knock at my door when I didn't call her…. How dare she?"

"Do you want to eat a cold dinner?"

"I'd lash her for that too."

I finished dressing, and followed Erik down to the dining room. Dinner was on the table, and Gustave was still dressed in the wet underwear he had worn swimming.

"Gustave, you're dripping wet…" said Erik pulling him up from his seat. "Go to your room and get changed this instant."

"I don't want to….."

Gustave tried to grab a biscuit from off the table, but Erik violently pulled him away by his arm.

"I told you to get dressed! Now get on a pair of trousers before I whip you…"

Gustave quickly pulled away, and ran up the stairs to do as he was told.

"The nerve of that boy to back talk me like that."

Erik sat down beside me, and picked up his empty wine glass…..

"Fleck!"

Ms. Fleck came rushing over to Erik as soon as she heard her name being called.

"Yes, Master?"

Erik held up his empty wine glass, and slammed it down on the table.

"What do you call this? Look at this? Are you looking at it?"

She nodded.

"It's empty….now I can't possibly drink air can I? Now pour me some wine!…. On the double!"

Quickly Ms. Fleck grabbed the nearest bottle of wine, and began pouring the red liquid into the glass. She was trembling so bad, that the wine spilled all over the table, and into Erik's lap….. Erik shot up in anger, and turned to her.

"I…I'm sorry, master…. Forgive me, please…"

"How dare you spill that on me? Look at my trousers? Look at the stain you left on me…."

"I'll wash it out….I promise, master."

"Well that's not doing anything for me now is it? You're more trouble than you're worth… I ought to lash you right where you stand."

Ms. Fleck cowered where she stood, waiting for Erik to raise his fist, but I stopped him.

"No, Erik….. Stop this. She's a woman too…."

Erik took a deep breath to calm himself down, and retook his seat.

"Clean this mess up!" were the last words he shouted to her.

I glanced at Erik, and shook my head at him.

"Don't treat her like that. If you treat her so cruel, she'll always be spilling things on you. If you treat her kindly, she won't be afraid of you…."

"That's the point…. I want her to be afraid of me."

"Erik…..please."

He placed his hand over mine, and smiled.

"Alright, I'll try to be a bit nicer."

"Thank you…"

Gustave came back dressed in his trousers, and began eating. Once dinner was over, I tucked the boy in bed before walking down the stairs in search of Erik. He was sitting down in the main room reading over some of the blue prints he was going to use in fixing up the opera house. He looked so beautiful sitting there in the dim lamp light…. He was perfect. I approached him, and placed a kiss on his bare cheek, before plopping down beside him.

"Is the boy in bed?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the blue prints.

"Yea, he's in bed."

"I'll be done in a second…. I just need to finish looking over these."

"So you're really going to be gone tomorrow?"

"Yes…..but there's no reason why you can't come along with me. I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

A small smile formed across his face, as my excitement grew.

"Really? You really mean it?"

"Yes….. Of course I do."

I jumped into his arms, and began kissing him over and over again.

"Erik, I love you…."

"Me too…."

He then placed the blue prints down on the table, and turned to face me on the couch.

"Now, where were we a few hours ago?"

I ran my lips up against his, and cupped his cheek.

"I think right about here….."

"Really? Are you quite certain?" he teased.

"Positive…"

"Well then, let me give you a tour of the rest of the house…"

His lips crashed over mine, and he pushed me up against the wall…. We didn't break our kiss, as we stumbled into the dining room, and then into the kitchen area. As soon as the door opened and we landed up against the counter, we heard a gasp only to look over and see Ms. Fleck standing there washing dishes.

"Master?" she questioned in a confused tone..

We didn't say two words to the girl, and walked towards the stairs, embarrassed about what had just happened. We walked up the stairs, and into our bedroom before continuing any further.

"So, where were we?" I asked, running my hands up and down the front of his shirt.

"You tell me…." he said, pressing my body back against the mattress.

My fingers began unbuttoning every single button that was on his white shirt. As each new spot of flesh was revealed, I pressed my mouth to it causing him to groan. By the time the last button was undone, his breathing was rapid and uneasy. My tongue traced over each scar, lingering for a few seconds before going to another one. When he could no longer take it, he threw my arms over my head, and began nipping my neck…… I loved when he went wild on me….. Erik was truly a real tiger when he wanted to be. Soon his hands were up my skirts, feeling my thighs with his cold hands. Everything felt so amazing, and my voice was calling for him to take me.

"Tell me you want me…." he cooed. "Tell me you need me."

"I need you…" I groaned. "Erik…..please…"

My hands flew to his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles in one swift movement. My hands clung around his hardened member, and began pleasuring him in ways he loved……. As I did so, he tore the remainder of my clothes off. We were both ready, and pleading for one another's bodies…. His lips met with my neck again, as his arms wrapped themselves around my back to pull me closer to him.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked, his voice a breathless moan…..

"Yes…."

"And you're sure you want this?"

"More than anything…."

"Anything for you, my love…."

I felt Erik positioning his hips up against mine, when all of a sudden, there came a knock at our door.

"Master?"

Erik let out an agitated breath before answering her.

"Go away…" he growled.

"I finished the dishes, master…. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, now go away……"

It became silent, and Erik began to kiss my neck again, until Ms. Fleck's voice reoccurred.

"Is there anything else?"

"Ms. Fleck, you better leave this doorway right now unless you want a lashing! If I need anything, I'll come knock on your bedroom door."

"Are you sure?"

Erik grasped the bed sheets in anger, and raised his voice at the woman.

"Ms. Fleck! Could a man get a little privacy? How would you like it if I came to your door while you were in the middle of trying to make love to your man? Now leave this room before I come out and lash you so hard, you'll be sore for a week!"

And with that being said, I heard her running down the stairs. Erik then turned back to me, and kissed my lips.

"Ready, my love?"

"yes…"

And in one thrust, he took me….

Over and over again he pulled me to him as he thrust in and out of me…… We groaned at the same time, our voices sounding like one beautiful melody……

At one point, I gripped the sheets with one hand, and his back with the other.

"Oh, Erik….Yes…."

"My love….."

I gripped his shoulders tightly, causing him to groan ever so loudly. He loved when I added pain to his pleasure, and it turned me on even more. After a few minutes, I finished, and then moments later, he did the same…… Afterwards, we lay there catching our breaths, surrounded by complete ecstasy….. Erik had not pulled out like he usually did, no, he had spilled himself within me…… I only prayed now that I would become pregnant again. If there was anything I wanted more than anything, it was a baby. I knew the risks of dying were high, but I wouldn't be happy until I got another child.

We lay there beside each other, looking into each other's eyes. After a while, he kissed me on the lips, and smiled.

"Hopefully that will work." he said.

"So do I….. I want a child."

"I know you do….. And I hope you get one."

"What if I get sick?" I asked.

He caressed my cheek, and smiled.

"Then I will be here to take care of you…."

"I love you, Erik…."

He smiled, and covered us both up.

"And so do I…. Now get some sleep, my love."

I cuddled up beside his chest, and closed my eyes. I laid there that night for the longest time, thinking about Erik, and how wonderful he was. And just before I fell asleep, I placed my hand over my stomach, rubbing it around what I hoped to be my future child…. I only hoped that what I wanted would be a reality…..

* * *

**Ok everyone, I'm home now! Back from a fun vacation! More to come soon! Thanks, and let me know what you think….I'm up for ideas and what not! Love you guys!**


	53. My Child

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! Just so you know I'll be taking the story seven years further after this chapter….. This is supposed to be a diary about Erik and Lauralye's life together, and well…. I'll be making sure it's just that. **

* * *

After that wonderful night with Erik, my dreams had come true….. Over the next few days, Erik and I began working at the opera house. He gave me a simple job of cleaning the costume department out and washing the dresses…. This kept me busy while Erik built and restored every loose end within the opera house. We did this for days, weeks, and even months. I was ever so happy when I found out I was with child….. It was one of the happiest days I had ever experienced. I knew the chances of dying were great, but I kept my mind positive. For the first month of my pregnancy everything was fine, and it didn't even pain me…… it was as if I were beating the odds. After a hard day of work, I lay there in bed, as Erik sat at his desk, looking over the blueprints for the following day. It was getting late, and I wondered when he was going to join me.

"Erik, are you almost ready to go to sleep?"

Erik placed down his blueprints, and blew out the candles that were on his desk… He then crawled into bed with me, and kissed my lips.

"Of course…."

"What were you working on over there?" I asked.

"Just looking over some blueprints for tomorrow. Some of the stone work near the mezzanine needs to be redone."

"You've been working too hard."

Erik smiled, and kissed my pregnant stomach…

"Never too hard for our baby…."

"Just promise me you'll be careful up there…. Seeing you working high up scares me…."

"Well, you can watch me….."

Before I could say another word, Erik crawled in beside me, and we both fell asleep. The months flew by like leaves in the wind….. My life was perfect, our life was perfect…… A pregnancy that was supposed to be painful hardly seemed like that at all. Of course I had my days where I couldn't do anything because I was feeling terrible, but most days I was fine. Erik had become nicer to our housekeeper, and she no longer feared him. Most days Gustave would come along to the opera house with us, and stayed by my side as I cleaned out certain rooms. Erik was a true mason, who places that seemed better off torn down into places more beautiful than the eye could see. After eight months of pregnancy, Erik had lightened my work. It was easier to sit and work rather than to stand up. There were some dresses that needed mending, and so he sat me down in a room he had completely refurbished, and let me mend what needed to be mended. As I was sewing up a red skirt, Gustave sat beside me, drawing a picture with some crayons Erik had given him.

"When is papa going to be done fixing this place up?" he asked.

"Not sure…. He is doing it alone you know. Rome wasn't built in a day."

"He sure is making it beautiful though….."

"Yes, as everything he does."

"What are you going to name the baby?"

I wasn't sure about this. Erik and I really hadn't discussed it, because we didn't want to ward on bad luck. We had decided to just let things play out, and decide upon a name when the baby was born.

"I don't know….. We'll see when it's born."

"I hope it's a boy…. I want a brother."

"Really?"

"I'm sure papa thinks the same."

I laughed.

"No, papa actually wants a girl."

"Yuck…"

"Be nice Gustave."

It was then, that Erik came walking in. He had a blue print in his hand, and a hammer in the other.

"Are you ok?" he asked, placing a kiss on my lips.

"Fine…."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"When ever you are…."

Each night that we would arrive home, Mr. Fleck would have dinner on the table. Erik had strict rules with her, and he made sure that she obeyed everyone…having dinner on the table by five being one of them. When my eighth month turned into the ninth, Erik had wrote Nadir and asked him to come out and stay with us for a while. I knew Erik wasn't going to be taking any chances with this pregnancy. All had gone well so far, and I hoped it would end well as well. I'll never forget the day I went into labor….. Erik was off working at the opera house, and I was home in bed. It got to a point where I couldn't be on my feet any longer, and mostly spent the remainder of my pregnant days in bed. My water broke when I was laying in bed, and I quickly called Nadir to my aid. After examining me, he called Gustave to fetch Erik…….

I lay there cringing each contraction, waiting for Erik to come rushing in. When he arrived, he came in, his tools still in hand. I could also tell that he was sculpting stones because of how dusty his clothes were. Before approaching me, he threw on a clean shirt, and trousers. Afterwards, he sat at my side, gripping my hand to take away the pain.

"You're going to be fine…." he cooed. "I promise you."

I had never experienced such pain in all my life. Tempe's birth was less painful than this one…… Erik stayed by my side throughout the whole birth….. He never rose to leave me. When it was time for the delivery, Nadir set himself down at the end of the bed, while Erik squeezed my arm.

"We need to take great care now…." instructed Nadir. "It could be serious…."

This scared me….. I only wanted a healthy baby, and to still be alive.

"Ok, push…."

I did as Nadir told me, and gave my first push. It was painful, and I could already feel myself wanting to slip away.

"Alright, stop….." he instructed. "You're bleeding."

I could feel the blood seeping from my body, and I felt disgusting……. All I wanted was a bath and to be able to sleep….. Erik placed a small kiss to my cheek, and encouraged me to continue.

"Come, my love…… you must stay awake…."

I could feel Nadir sopping the blood up with a towel in order to continue….

"Alright, push, again…."

I did as I was told, and gave a second push, this time feeling the life within me breaking away at my barrier.

"Push…."

I was getting tired, and found myself starting to slip away. I tried to close my eyes, but Erik wouldn't let me….

"Lauralye, don't sleep….. Not now…. Please don't leave me."

"I'm tired…"

"We must get the child out first."

Once again I pushed, and felt my insides crushing with pain….. I knew once this whole ordeal was over, I would never be able to conceive a child ever again….

"Almost there….. Come on…"

Once again I pushed, and this time I felt the whole child come out of me….. The horrible pain afterwards was excruciating, so excruciating, that Nadir had to give me something to help with it.

"How's my child?" I asked in a tired agonizing tone.

"Fine, just fine…. We have to stop this bleeding before we continue…."

I was still bleeding, and in agonizing pain. Erik sat there squeezing my arm as Nadir worked on me. I could feel him cutting me, and sopping up blood….. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but in the end I was still alive. Moments after my bleeding had stopped, he placed the small wrapped bundle into my arms, and for the first time both Erik and I stared down at our new beautiful baby girl….. She looked exactly like Erik…. Without the deformity….. She was flawless, and ever so beautiful… She had his blue eyes, and light hair…. She was perfect….

"Oh, my love, she's beautiful….." he cried.

"Yes, just like you…."

I felt a kiss on my cheek, and his tears soaking into my skin….. He was crying tears of joy….

"Name her, my love…." he cried. "Name our daughter…"

"No, you name her…." I said.

"I named our last daughter…… just please name her."

I thought for a moment, and then smiled….

"Adalene….."

Erik seemed to like this as well…

"It's beautiful…. My little Addie…."

My child was beautiful, and now my family was complete. I had a son, and a daughter…. I would have had more, but Nadir told me that in order to stop me from bleeding, he had to cut a part of me that would help conceive a child. This broke my heart, but I knew my little Addie would survive…. She was perfect in everyway, and Erik loved her just as much as I did. On the night of Addie's birth, something else happened, something ever so wonderful….. Erik had bought the opera house. What was supposed to happen was Erik had signed on to fix it up, but after fixing it up, the man who owned it put it up for sale, and Erik wound up buying it…… And in the honor of Gustave's mother, he named it

"De christine casei" (Christine's house)

I knew that as much as Erik loved me, there would always be a special place in his heart for Christine…… He ran the opera house, wrote all the music that was to be preformed, and hired the actors…… De christine casei had become so famous, that everyone from everywhere came from all over just to see a show…. Erik had become one of the richest men living within Rome….. I had everything, a loving husband, a son, and a daughter…. Life just couldn't be any sweeter…..and we lived that perfect life for seven whole uninterrupted years…….I had thought our adventures to be over and to live happily ever after, but our troubles were just beginning….

* * *

**Ok, I know, a little short, but this chapter was just a shorty to get you ready to flip the story seven years into the future…. That's right kids, Gustave will now be ten years old…. Or as Ramin likes to sing it "TEN YEARS OLLLLLD!" lol ok… please review…….**


	54. Seven Long Years

**Alright everyone, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for…. So remember, Addie is seven, and Gustave is "T-EEEEEN YEARSSSS OLDDDD!" Lauralye is now around twenty seven, and Erik….. Well he's somewhere in his forties… So here we go….. **

* * *

Seven wonderful years had passed. Our baby girl grew to be a healthy beautiful girl, that Erik loved very much. She had wrapped herself around his heart, and he never let her out of his sight. She was now seven, with long blonde locks, and beautiful blue eyes….. She was perfect. Though, afraid that she'd loath her own father because of his true appearance, Erik never removed his mask in front of her. Gustave had learned to accept him, but Erik believed that Addie was different, and refused to do so. She had lived seven years only knowing one, and one face only….. A masked one. Gustave had grown more handsome as each day passed, and now at the age of ten, I could see more and more of Erik within him. Sometimes when I looked at him, I could hardly tell that he was Erik's son, but my husband reminded me how much he resembled Christine. The boy would get himself into anything possible…. Taking household items apart, and rebuilding them to look just as they had before being torn apart. And when he would play the piano, I would often think Erik was playing it, even when he wasn't home….. I had hardly aged over those seven years, but my husband had….. My husband's blonde hair had began to turn grey, and his face had begun to wrinkle a slight bit.

When he wasn't wearing his mask, I could tell that his deformity became agitated easier, and bled more days out of the month than it was supposed to. His headaches had become so severe, that Nadir had put him on a strong pain medicine to relax him. Some days the headaches were so severe, that he couldn't even get out of bed…… It's not like he had to go to work a lot anyway…. He usually had to only be at the opera house when a new show was being rehearsed, or on an opening night. Some nights he would leave the children home with our house keeper Ms. Fleck, and take me out to an opera….. We would sit there in his private box, and watch his show being performed, and afterwards, we would come home and spend the remainder of the night making love….. Oh, they were such wonderful evenings….. Usually he would take me out twice a week, but soon, those twice a week nights turned into one, and that one date a week turned into once a month, and now once every few months….. Damn those headaches…… Sometimes it would take days after a severe headache for him to feel himself again, and we would have a few glorious loving days together before another one would hit him….. I had begged Nadir to do something about them, but Nadir had told me the only alternative was surgery to release the pressure that was crushing his skull… I had agreed for him to do this, but we soon found out that surgery would be the death of him because of all the arteries and veins that surrounded his exposed skull….. Nadir had once told me that even the slightest incision around one of the arteries could cause him to bleed to death. And so here we are….seven years later in the middle of October still loving one another as we had after our first kiss….

I awoke that morning of October fifteenth to find Erik in excruciating pain. I knew the night before he was going to wake up in agony because he went to bed early….. I had come to know that when ever Erik went to bed early, he would wake up with a headache…. Erik never went to bed any earlier than eleven when in good health…. I would always have to pry him into bed, but when the pain would start poking at him, he would lay himself down no later than seven…..I hated to see him in pain, but I promised him on our wedding day that I would watch over him through sickness and in health…. And Nadir had told me I was in for a rough couple of years…… he said that the pressure in his head would only get worse and worse as time went on…..and that it might even possibly be the death of him. I only hoped it wasn't true.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked, gently touching his shoulder.

My husband rolled over, with the look of pain in his blue eyes.

"Just….just get me something to drink…" he groaned.

I knew that talking also made the pressure in his head worse than it was, so without another word, I dressed and flew down the stairs. Once I reached the kitchen, I ordered Ms. Fleck to pour a glass of orange juice.

"Where are the children?" I asked.

Ms. Fleck turned to me, and pointed to the window facing the garden.

"Outside, Madame…"

Erik hated when the children would be outside in the morning…… on days when he had his headaches, he would beat them senseless for making such racket. I rushed to the back door, to find Gustave chasing Addie around a puddle of mud, both laughing hysterically. If there was one thing about my daughter, she never minded getting her hands dirty…… something I totally loathed it beyond all means. She would run and play with Gustave as if she were a boy herself….. One dirty child was enough…

"Children! Stop this instant…."

Both Gustave and Addie stopped chasing each other and stood up straight. If it was one thing they knew, it was to obey my orders, for if they didn't, the person they feared more than anyone would discipline them.

"Stop making noise out here…. Your father is sick again. Now come inside and help me out by being quiet…"

"Yes mama…." they both replied in sync…

They both passed me quietly with their heads down, and sat themselves at the dinning room table. Ms. Fleck then placed their breakfast in front of them, as I made up a tray to take to Erik.

"Papa really gets sick a lot…." said Addie turning away from her plate to face me. "I wished he felt better."

"Me too, Addie…. Now just stay quiet with your brother so I can take this up to him."

"Can I come too?" she asked.

I would have said no, but I knew seeing Addie would bring a smile to his face…. I nodded, and picked up the tray as Addie followed me up the staircase. Once we were in my room, Addie stood beside Erik, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Papa, it's ok…. I'm here.."

A small smile formed across his masked face, and he scooped the girl up into bed with him.

"My little Addie…." he cooed. "You're my little angel."

"Why does your head hurt so bad, papa?"

"Don't worry about it, little one…. I'll be fine. Your mother always nurses me back to health."

"Promise me you'll be ok, papa…"

"Yes, darling, I promise…. Now I must take my medicine now, so please run along and play with your brother."

"Yes, papa…."

My little Addie then placed a kiss on Erik's mask, and ran out the door.

"You shouldn't let her in here….." he growled in agony. "One time I might not be wearing my mask…."

I sighed…. Erik always became angry when I let her into our bedroom. Our bedroom was just about the only place he took his mask off to let his face breathe. But I was willing to take the consequences as long as Addie made him smile, and she did.

"Save your strength…" I said, tearing the mask from off his deformity. I placed the mask aside, and pulled his wig off as well.

"Keep that stuff off…. How is your head supposed to get any air when you're covering it with that wig? Your headache will only get worse."

I handed him the glass of juice, and watched as he raised it to his malformed lips.

"Thank you…"

As he was drinking up the juice, I turned to his medicine cabinet, and took out the supplies Nadir had given me; a vial full of the pain medicine, and a syringe. Erik always hated having to have the medicine distributed to him, but without it, he would surly die from all the pain….. Perhaps he hated the way it had to be distributed to him. I filled the syringe up with the right dosage, and turned Erik's head to the side. Nadir had picked out a purple vein that was exposing itself around his skull, and showed me how to insert the needle of the syringe into it without damaging it…..

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…."

And with that, I stuck the needle into the vein and pushed the medicine through it as Erik cringed……

"I hate that…."

"I know, but this is the only way to make you feel better."

"Lauralye, could we please discuss something?"

I sat myself down beside him, and placed my hand into his.

"Yes, my love…anything."

"I want that surgery….."

My eyes widened at such a request….. It was impossible….

"Erik…."

"Please, my love… understand how I feel… put yourself in my place. I lay here in agony, disregarding you and your needs. Years ago I used to take you out twice a week, and now I'm lucky to do it once month. I feel like I'm burdening you with my ailment."

"Erik, but you don't understand….. You can't have this surgery done. Nadir already told you about this. Your arteries and veins surround too much of your exposed skull. You'd bleed to death before he would even be able to get inside."

'So what am I to do? Lay here day after day and suffer with these terrible headaches? They pain me ever so much…… oh, my love…. Please say you'll help me."

"I am, Erik….. But I will not agree to have harm done to you. Nadir is a great doctor, this you know as well as me. He wouldn't say something was life threatening if he didn't believe it to be. Now, he said that surgery would kill you, and I believe him."

"Just like he said another pregnancy would kill you….. Do you remember that? He told you that if you became pregnant, it would be the death of you. Remember how you begged me to give you a child? Remember that? I did it because I knew it would make you happy, and you beat the odds, and had a beautiful baby girl. I did that for you, my love….. Now I'm asking you to do this for me."

I knew Erik had held this against me for seven long years, but I wasn't about to give in.

"Erik, I might have survived the pregnancy, but that is much different than this surgery…. My pregnancy didn't involve Nadir cutting away at my arteries or veins…. Do you understand, you'll bleed to death. This is a certain fact. Now I would do anything for you, anything but this."

Erik took my hand, and placed it to his chest. His blue eyes were meeting with mine…… I knew he was in dire pain, but this surgery wasn't an option.

"My love, do you feel that?"

As my fingers lay there sprawled out on his chest, I could feel his heart beating against them.

"Yes…."

"I'm alive….. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be healthy again. I want to take you out twice a week…. I'm sick of laying here for days out of the month like a dying man."

"No matter what you say, you won't change my mind. I won't risk having you die. This illness, it's not a burden, not for once second does it bother me. I love you, Erik, and nothing will ever change that…."

"Do you mean it…"

I placed my lips over his, and smiled.

"Of course, now please rest. I'm going to take the children into town for a while…"

"Do me a favor, and go over to the opera house and check on the rehearsals….. Make sure the girls are dressed in costume, and their hair is perfect. If it's not, tell them clowns they call make up artists, to do it again."

This had been another job I had been given when Erik was too ill to go into the opera house. Today was the last rehearsal before opening night, and usually Erik would go in to make sure every dress down to every powdered face was perfect. Usually three times out of the year, Erik would be too ill to go in, and so that's when he would send me. Everyone that worked at the opera house feared Erik, especially if he found a flaw in one of the costumes or a smear of lipstick on someone's lips. Though everyone knew who I was, I believe they liked me more than Erik, just because I was easier on them. Usually I would just tell them to correct it, but Erik on the other hand seemed to enjoy throwing a prop or two around just to let them know he meant business.

"Of course, my love…. Everything shall be perfect, this I promise you."

"Good, make sure Angelo has the sand bags tightened, and that my dumb diva Cossette has her corset on….. Damn girl likes to let her flabby self fly free under those dresses. You know how horrible she looks in those dresses without one….. Oh, and be sure to check on Markus….. If that drunken fool even smells like a bottle of brandy send him home and tell him that he has a meeting with me on Monday….."

Over the years I have come accustomed to the employee's bad habits…..and Erik's way of controlling them.

"Erik, we go through this every time you get ill. I'll be fine…… I know everyone like the back of my hand."

"You're too soft on them…."

"No I'm not, I just don't go around throwing tables and chairs all over the stage to get my point across."

"It lets them know that I mean business…."

"Yes, I know…. Now get some sleep and stop talking. If you need anything while I'm gone Ms. Fleck will be here."

Erik rolled over, and groaned into his pillow.

'Right, that devil woman…."

"Erik, she's not that bad….. I believe she's become quiet the housekeeper over the years."

"She might be good for something, if she would ever learn not to add sugar into my afternoon tea….. Every day I tell her no sugar, and yet what does she do? Adds two lumps….damn girl!"

"Right, and how would you know the precise amount of lumps she adds into your tea?"

"Because I can taste it! Two! I can taste two!"

"And you've been drinking two lumps of sugar a day, for seven years and it hasn't yet killed you….."

"Someday it will…."

I kissed Erik on the cheek, and covered him up.

"Oh, stop it. Now rest, and enjoy your tea when Ms. Fleck brings it to you…."

"Tell the woman I said no sugar! Please…… tell that woman to for once listen to me, and bring this dying man a cup of tea the way he wants it!"

"Erik, stop talking like that…." I growled. "Stop acting like a child, and get some rest."

"You try to rest when you've got two lumps of sugar in your tea…."

"Erik!"

"Fine….. Alright, just be careful…."

"See you later, Erik… I love you."

"Yes, me too."

I smiled, and walked down stairs to gather up my children.

"Gustave, Addie, get your cloaks. We're going out."

"Yes, mama…."

As the children ran to the closet to get on their cloaks, I turned to Ms. Fleck who was dusting the family room.

"Ms. Fleck, the children and myself are going to run some errands. Mr. Mulheim is upstairs laid up with another one of his headaches. Just check on him every now and then, and today, please, no sugar in his tea…."

"Yes, Madame." she replied.

"And I'll expect dinner to be on the table by five as usual….. Soup tonight, if you please."

"Anything you say, Madame."

Once outside, Gustave rounded up Cesar, and hooked him to the black carriage Erik had bought for us after Addie was born. Having the carriage made trips into the city easier than walking or riding horseback. Cesar was getting up in his years, but Erik vowed to never replace him until he was dead and gone…..

"Mother, where are we going?" asked Gustave.

"Into town…. Your father needs us to run a few errands for him."

"Oh, mama… must we go to that opera house again? It takes so long for you to get everything organized…."

"Oh, so you think papa can do a better job?"

"Of course. He gets down to the point by throwing things around….."

"Gustave Mulheim!….. What have I told you about papa?"

Gustave crossed his arms, and looked away. Addie on the other hand tugged at my dress, and I looked down at her as she answered for Gustave.

"That we shouldn't take after papa because……he doesn't have very good manners and people fear him…..and we don't want people to fear us…"

"And why is that?" I asked, smiling at my intelligent little girl.

"Because then people won't like you….."

"Exactly…."

Gustave rolled his eyes….. I knew he wanted to take after his father so much, but I wouldn't allow him to treat people the way Erik did. Erik hated the world because of what it did to him and his body, but Gustave and my little Addie lived a life filled with pure love, thus being no need to treat society the way Erik did. I made sure my children were both well behaved when out in society….. I made them use their manners when ever needed, and if they even dared not to say "please" or "thank you,' Erik and his leather belt would make sure they never forgot it again.

Once we arrived at the opera house, I walked the children inside, and made them take a seat in the auditorium like they usually did when I would have to go off and check things out.

"Can we get some candy after this?" asked Addie….

Usually if my children behaved themselves while I went to inspect things, I would buy them ice cream or a treat afterwards.

"Only if you behave yourselves…."

"We will…"

"And mind your sister, Gustave.."

"Yes, mama…"

Everyone of the thespians that worked for Erik were standing around the stage wasting time and laughing like a bunch of clowns. Instead of rehearsing like they were supposed to be doing, they were doing the complete opposite. I stepped on stage, and put my foot down…. I wouldn't have such nonsense going on.

"Excuse me….. What is going on?"

"Oh, so the boss is sick again?" teased one of the men. "Why else would he send his little dog here to inspect us…."

I slapped the man so hard across the face, that his colorful hat he was wearing flew off his head.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that, monsieur." I growled. "You can be replaced ever so easily. Why aren't you rehearsing your lines? The show is tomorrow night….. Why else do you think you're in costume?…. And where are the ballerinas?"

The man picked up his hat, and pointed to the red curtains that were draped over the stage. Oh, this day was turning out ever so wonderfully….. I walked over to the stage curtain, and pulled it back to reveal all six young ballerinas chatting in a circle about how they saw some actors kissing behind the stage after last week's performance.

"Play time is over….. Get back to work this instant!"

"You're not the boss of us…" one said.

"Yes, but I speak for the boss, when the boss cannot be here."

"Why don't you make us dance, Madame."

It was then, that a familiar voice rang out, an angry yet familiar voice.

"Get in line!"

I turned, and saw Madame Giry coming out from the other end of the stage. Yes, years ago, when Erik first bought the opera house, he needed someone of experience to train the ballerinas….. Someone he could trust. And so, without a moment to spare, he wrote Madame Giry, and she accepted…. She's been working in the opera house ever since.

The ballerinas immediately took their places, and began to practice as they were supposed to do.

"Damn girls…."

"Thank you, Madame."

I knew Madame Giry always hated when I came….. Not that she hated me or anything, but she knew the reason I was here.

"Erik is sick again, I take it?"

"Yes, a terrible headache…." I replied.

"This place is always like a carnival when he is not around to keep everyone in line……I guess you are off to your other rounds then?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Where are those wonderful children of his?"

I smiled, and pointed to the last row in the auditorium, and Madame Giry waved at them…..and they waved back.

"They get bigger every time I see them."

"Yes, they do….. Erik makes them eat their vegetables, even when they hate it."

"Well who can blame him… I made him eat his vegetables as well, but I don't think he minded it at all seeing that he was grateful for any meals he got."

"Well I must be going before the children become too anxious."

"Give Erik my best…."

I nodded, and walked down the hall of dressing rooms to my next destination; Cossette Lamardo's dressing room. After the opening of "De christine casei," Erik had started his search for a diva. I couldn't explain how many auditions he had gone through to find the perfect song bird. I knew in my heart that no one was good enough, not in his eyes. I also knew that it broke his heart to have to replace his dear, sweet Christine with another. So girl after girl sang for him, and girl after girl was kicked out on their asses….. Then cam Cossette; a plump little woman in her early thirties with long blonde hair and a hate towards corsets. In the job description, Erik clearly stated to her that she would be needing to wear a corset during performances, and she accepted knowing that she hated wearing them…. And what does she do? I'll never forget sitting there during her first performance with Erik, and seeing her come on stage with her flab bulging out of the dress….. It revolted Erik to have to sit there and watch her prance around the stage like that for two hours. Those two hours of embracement were enough for him, for he made it clear that from now on, he would inspect her before letting her walk out on stage to make sure she was wearing her corset…… Now it was my turn to inspect her for rehearsal. There were only two people in the world that Cossette hated…. Erik being the first, and me being the second, and when it came to me, she hated me maybe even more than Erik, because I was the one enforcing the rules when Erik wasn't around.

I knocked on her dressing room door, and waited for her to answer it. When she did, her eyes slightly rolled in disgust.

"Oh, it's you….."

"Yes it's me…" I replied, pushing the door open. "You know what time it is."

Cossette was dressed in a red gown with black sequence trimmed all over its edges. It would have made her look slightly beautiful, only she wasn't wearing the one thing that would make her that way.

"So tell me, does the boss enjoy taking vacations when he has to be here? What does he do? Send his little doggy to come do his work….woof woof…."

She laughed, and stuck a pastry in her mouth…..

"My husband…" I growled. "Is sick…. You know just as well as everyone else around her. Now we both know you need to be eating that pastry like you need a whole in the head. Put it down, and put on your corset."

Cosette didn't like this, not one bit.

"At least I get fed….. Look at you… you're nothing but a skinny little skeleton. Tell me, does your so called husband starve you? Starve you like a bad little doggy… woof, woof…"

"Get your damn corset on and stop back talking me! You know what the boss will do if he finds you back talking me!"

"Fine! Have it your way…. You little dog."

"And get your ass on that stage….. They're waiting for you."

I walked out of the dressing room, and sighed. I was sure glad that ordeal was over with…. Next I paid a visit to Angelo, the stage hand. His job was to make sure the sand bags were tight, and to lower the curtain when needed. He was a nice old man in his sixties, with nice manners. He also snuck my children chocolates once in a while….. He had been a homeless man looking for a job, and Erik had been generous enough to give it to him. The pay he gave Angelo was so great, that he was able to go out and but a room in walking distance of the opera house.

"Ah, Madame Mulheim…" he said, greeting me with his famous smile.

"Hello Angelo…."

"It's been a long time since I last seen you. A month to be exact."

"Yeah, well, the boss is feeling under the weather."

"Oh, bless his heart. Give him my best….."

"You know I will. I just came to make sure the sand bags were tightened… Boss's orders."

Angelo led me over the rafter of the stage, and pulled on the ropes.

"Feel them, tight as can be."

I did, and smiled.

"You're such a wonderful stage hand…. You make my job much easier than the rest of them."

"Those fools? They wouldn't know what a hard day of work is….."

"Tell me about it."

Before leaving, Angelo gave me a quick hug. I was finally down to my last stop, a stop I never looked forward to. Markus was in charge of the ticket booth. He was a man in his forties who enjoyed a drink every second of every day. Erik had given him the easy job of cleaning the opera house after shows, and selling tickets before hand. The only problem with Markus was that he was drunk on the job almost two days out of every week. Erik had forgiven him time and time again, but the truth was that Erik's patients were wearing thin. And just as I suspected, I found Markus passed out in the ticket booth with an empty bottle of brandy in his hands. I gave a swift kick to the booth, causing him to wake.

"What?"

"Markus, what are you doing?"

He looked at his bottle, and laid back down.

"Taking a nap…."

"Markus!"

"What!"

"Get up and go home!"

"Why? I'm working…."

"Not drunk you're not. Go home, and on Monday the boss will be having a meeting with you…."

When I was finally finished, I went back to the auditorium and gathered up my children who were waiting patiently.

"Come on, we're done…."

Addie smiled.

"Can we go get some candy now?"

"I don't see why not……you've been good."

"Yes, good and bored…" said Gustave.

I rolled my eyes, and took my children into town to the candy shop….. Perhaps some candy wouldn't be so bad after all…..it might actually make Erik feel better as well. At least it would keep Gustave quiet for a while….. I knew how much he hated shopping for clothes, but he was in need of a new shirt and tie…..Shopping with him was like shopping with Erik; simply impossible……like father like son….

* * *

**Wow, over 5000 words…. Extra long this one was. Please review and tell me how you like it! Thanks again guys! Love ya all!**


	55. Given Life

**Once again everyone, thanks for the reviews. I don't own Phantom.**

* * *

Since my children had been angels while I was busy at the opera house, I rewarded them with ice cream. We sat outside the ice cream parlor on the benches, as Addie and Gustave indulged themselves into the ice cream that was melting faster than they could eat it. Addie had gotten pumpkin ice cream; Erik's favorite….. Addie might have resembled me in many ways, but he was definitely Erik's daughter….. The ice cream was melting all around her hands, but she continued to lick it….

"Do you think we should bring some home for papa? It's his favorite…." said Addie holding up the remainder of her ice cream."

"It would melt before we would even reach home. Besides, Ms. Fleck bought some at market a few days ago and put it in the ice box."

"Are you going to give it to him tonight?"

"We'll see."

Gustave sat there finishing up his vanilla cone, quiet as ever.

"Why are you being so quiet?" I asked.

"I want to go home and play."

"We're headed that way….the faster you get done, the faster we'll get home."

Gustave shoved the remainder of his ice cream into his mouth, and stood up from the bench.

"Come on, Addie…."

"I'm not finished yet…."

Addie had more ice cream on her face and dress, than she did in her mouth.

"Oh honey…." I groaned, taking a few napkins and wetting them with my saliva. Afterwards I wiped her mouth up with the moist napkin.

"Eww…that's so gross." said Gustave.

"No it's not….now behave yourself."

Addie finished up her ice cream, and we got back into the carriage to go home. My children were home schooled, and taught by Erik. Erik believed the world to be a cruel place, and to protect the well being of our children, he taught them what ever they needed to know. Erik would teach Gustave different things. When he was younger, it was how to read and write. But now that he was getting older, he was teaching him music and masonry… Addie was still small, so at the moment she was being taught her ABC's and how to read. When we arrived home, Gustave unhooked Cesar, and placed him in the stable. He was about to run and play, but I knew what time it was. Ever since Erik had begun teaching Gustave the piano, he has made Gustave practice each day from three to four….. And just because my husband was sick was not going to excuse Gustave from practicing.

"Young man, where do you think you are going?"

"To play…." replied Gustave opening the gate.

"No, you're going to practice…"

"But mother….."

"No buts…."

Gustave groaned as he slunk into the house and over the piano in the music room.

I stood in the laundry room changing Addie out of the ice cream stained dress and into a new one. If Erik saw Addie in such attire, he would surly get angry at me.

"I don't hear any music coming from in there…" I shouted out, hoping Gustave would hear me.

"Mother, I don't want to practice…."

"You either start practicing now, or I'll keep you at that piano until after dinner."

"But mother!"

"Keep wasting time, Gustave…."

Finally the piano began to play, and I finished buttoning the last button of Addie's clean dress.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I'm going to check on your father, and get a few house hold chores done. Run along and play with your dolls for a while."

"Can you play dollies with me?"

"Perhaps I'll join later…. I must check on your father."

"Ok…"

I waited in the hall until I was sure Addie was in her room, before walking to the kitchen. Once I was there, I found Ms. Fleck cutting up vegetables for the evening's meal.

"You're back Madame…."

"So I am…" I replied, running my sticky hands under water.

"Does vegetable soup sound alright for supper?"

"Yes, very good choice… So how is he?"

Ms. Fleck finished cutting up a carrot, and placed the pieces into an oversized pot that was sitting on the wood burning stove.

"Well he became angry at me this afternoon and yelled, Madame…"

"How come?"

"I brought him his tea, and he threw it at me….."

"Why?"

"He said I added sugar into it…."

Her voice was trembling…

"But I swear I didn't…. the brand of tea was just sweet is all…."

"I believe you mademoiselle." I said. "You must forgive my husband. You know as good as me that his anger comes out for no reason when he's ill. I shall have a word with him."

Ms. Fleck got down to her knees, and grabbed the ends of my skirts…

"Oh, thank you, Madame… You're such a wonderful person."

"Please, don't thank me. Just get up and continue making dinner."

She immediately rose to her feet.

"Yes, Madame."

I knew entering our room empty handed would only anger him more. And if Erik was truly angry, then he was going to become even angrier with me for no apparent reason at all. I went into the ice box, and pulled out the quart of pumpkin ice cream Ms. Fleck had bought a few days back. I scooped a few blobs of the frozen treat into a ceramic bowl, and saved the rest for another day. Afterwards, I walked up the stairs and could hear his groans coming a mile away. The piano down stairs was still being played, and it seemed as if his groans were chanting along with it…

When I reached our door, I took a breath before entering… god knows I was going to need it. Finally I entered, and found something more horrible than I had expected. My Erik was laying in bed, unmasked with his face groaning into his pillow, and his exposed skull gushing blood into the pillow. The blood was overly gushing, but it was releasing it like the slowly trickling water out of a faucet. I placed the ice cream down on the night table, and placed my hand on his shoulder. He tried to lift his face up from the pillow, but I wouldn't let him.

"Erik, stay still….oh my god, stay still."

He continued groaning as I rushed down stairs and to the kitchen.

"Ms. Fleck, hurry! Fill up a basin with hot water…"

Ms. Fleck knew better than to disobey me, and so if I came calling for something, she knew to drop what she was doing and get what ever it was I wanted; on the double. I pulled some clean towels out of the linen closet, and turned around to see Ms. Fleck finishing the task I had asked her to do.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No, I need you to contact Nadir…..tell him he must come at once."

"Yes, Madame, right away."

Over the years, we had not needed Nadir often. Addie had gotten the chicken pox a few years back, and he came to help out then. Then there was another time when Erik had come down with a terrible fever….and now, this. Nadir used to have his office out of London, but came to Rome after the opera house opened. He usually threw us a visit at least once a month to see how things were going, but tonight he was needed drastically. I rushed back to our room, and began dabbing his head with some of the warm water to stop the bleeding. He cringed as I did so, and continued groaning mercifully. I was gentle around his arteries and veins, and only pressed slightly on his skull to dab the bleeding.

Afterwards, I folded up another dry towel, and pressed it against his head to stop further bleeding.

"Hold it there, Erik…."

He rolled over on his back, and his trembling pale hand came up and grasped the towel tightly.

"Erik, hold it tightly…."

I leaned over, and grabbed the ice cream.

"I have something to help your pain…. You'll like this."

I took a spoonful of the ice cream, and held it up to his malformed lips. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking towards the pillow.

"Erik, it's your favorite…. You can only get pumpkin ice cream in October."

Usually the first of October, Erik would escort us all down to the ice cream parlor just to get that first scoop of pumpkin ice cream. The first of October came and went, and Erik was too sick to go. So now I stood before him, and even now he didn't have the urge for it.

"Erik, please…."

"I just want to rest…." was his agonizing reply.

"Nadir is coming soon…..he'll help you."

"Please, just let me rest."

I didn't leave Erik's side, and stayed with him until Nadir showed up. My children gathered around the doorway to my room, but I shooed them away. Nadir rushed in, and placed his bag on the night table. He took the towel off the side of his head, and had a look at Erik's exposed skull.

"When did this start?"

"I don't know, I came home and found him like this."

Nadir then turned to Erik, and repeated the question.

"Erik, when did this start?"

"When did what start?" he asked weakly.

"The bleeding, man…. When did the bleeding start?"

"I….I'm bleeding?"

Nadir turned to me, and placed on his stethoscope.

"He's delirious…."

"He's never bled like this before…."

"I know…."

Nadir began examining his exposed skull, and easily checked each and every artery that was surrounding it. He only lifted his head from Erik when he knew the problem.

"One of his veins burst…."

"Oh my god, Nadir….."

"Look, we need to talk….. Meet me down in the kitchen in five minutes."

"What about Erik?"

"He'll be fine, I'm going to give him something to sleep."

I left our room, and walked down to the dark kitchen, lighting a few candles and placing them on the table to have light. Ms. Fleck was cooking dinner, and I shooed her out of the kitchen to speak with Nadir alone. Nadir joined me a few moments later, and sat down across from me at the table.

He could tell that I was upset over Erik, for he grasped my hand lightly…..

"Lauralye, I know you love Erik very much…..I love him too."

"Nadir….please help him."

"I know, and now, we must talk….."

"We are talking…"

"No, we need to talk about Erik."

"I'm listening."

He squeezed my hand tightly, and his eyes met with mine.

"Lauralye, as much as you hate to hear this, if something isn't done about the pressure on Erik's skull, he's going to die."

"What are you saying?"

"The pressure on his exposed skull is so much, that it caused one of his veins to burst. If we don't do something soon, the next time it might be one of his arteries, and if that happens, he's going to bleed to death."

Tears began to rush out of my eyes….. I placed my head into my hands, and sobbed.

"But you said surgery was not an option, Nadir……you said it yourself that he would die…"

"Yes, I did, but we must do something, and surgery is the only option."

"So let me get this straight, he dies if he doesn't have surgery, and he'll die if he does…."

"Lauralye, you can't think like this."

"Did you know that Erik begs me every night for surgery….. He begs it of me Nadir, but I don't want to risk loosing him. I don't want him to die…."

"Lauralye…..please.."

"No, you listen to me, Nadir. You said it yourself that he would die."

"There is a way. Now, surgery is the only option for his survival. I could relieve the pressure on his head, and if he pulls through the surgery, he'll live. He'll still have headaches every once in a while, I can't prevent that from continuing. His exposed skull hitting the atmosphere is the cause of that. But I assure you that the headaches he'll endure won't be nearly as bad as the ones he's having now."

I heard a small whimper from the door way, and looked over to see Addie and Gustave hiding around the corner, trying to listen in on the conversation. I walked towards them, and stood there with my arms crossed. Addie had tears in her eyes, and Gustave had an angry expression on his face.

"Momma….please help papa…" cried Addie.

"I am trying to…"

"You know papa is going to die without that surgery." said Gustave.

"Please don't let papa die, momma…"

"Just go play together until dinner. Please…."

I waited until Gustave took Addie away, and went back into the kitchen. I placed my head in my hands, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Tell me what to do, Nadir….just tell me what to do…"

"I can give him surgery. He'd be awake the whole time….. He has to be in order to answer questions I ask him during the surgery. I would have to cut through a few veins to get into his exposed skull……that could be dangerous, but it's his only chance at survival."

I thought about what to do. I didn't want to loose Erik, but I knew if he didn't have surgery, I would find him bleeding to death one morning.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"I'll come back first thing tomorrow morning. The tools I need to perform the surgery are back at my office."

"Ok…"

When Nadir stood to leave, I walked him to the door, and thanked him for coming. I wasn't hungry, how could I be? I was worried about Erik and if this would be his last night alive. Gustave put himself to bed, and I went into Addie's room to tuck her in. She held one of her dolls close to her, and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Will papa be alright, mama…."

"I hope so, sweet heart."

"Mama, please don't let papa die…"

"I will do what ever possible to keep him alive…." I said.

"Can I see papa?"

"He's asleep…. He needs to get all his rest to get better."

"Ok mama…..just tell him to get better."

I smiled, and kissed my daughter on the head.

"I will, now sleep my child."

The house was silent, and not even Ms. Fleck dared to ask me how I was…. I walked up the stairs to our room, and entered for the night. Once there, I dressed in my night gown, and turned to see Erik still asleep. He was deathly pale, and had dark circles under his eyes. I knew if he didn't have this surgery he was sure to die….. I easily crawled into bed, and placed my hand over his forehead. As soon as I did so, I heard him slightly groan, and sway his head back and forth on the pillows.

"Shh… my love…. Everything shall be fine."

"Chr…Christine.."

My god, he was delirious…. Never had he ever called out Christine's name. I lay there on my pillow, listening to him as his groaning continued.

"Oh….chr…Christine…. Don't leave me……don't…don't go with him… I need…you."

I placed a small kiss against his neck, and he sighed deeply.

"Oh…Christine…"

"Erik…my love…"

My husband's eyes fluttered open, and weakly stared at me…..

My hand cupped his distorted cheek ever so softly, and placed my lips over his. He just lay there looking at me, as if he didn't know who I was.

"Erik, everything is going to be ok. I promise that you're going to be ok. Nadir is going to come give you a surgery tomorrow…"

"Surgery…."

"Yes, my love….you're going to be fine…"

It was then that my husband closed his eyes again, keeping them closed for the remainder of the night. I was tired, but I couldn't go to sleep, not with my husband being the way he was. The thought of him bleeding again during the night frightened me, and therefore I stayed awake. When the sun began to rise, I told the children what was going to be happening today, and that they were to stay outside and play. Nadir came around eight, carrying his usual medical bag, and a few extra things.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

I wasn't, how could I be? But I was as ready as I was ever going to be.

"Yes…." was my half reply.

"Take me to him."

I led Nadir up the stairs, and into our room.

"Has he been sleeping the whole night?"

"He woke for a few seconds last night, but he was delirious…. He cried out for Christine."

"Please don't be angry at him, Madame. Usually when given such a medicine one will say names that are deep down in their memory."

"I'm not mad. I know that he cared for that girl very much…..but I know I mean more to him."

"Well I must wash up, do you have a basin and some soap?"

"Yes, over in the corner."

"I'm going to wash my hands, while I'm doing so, wake him up."

I approached the beside, and gently shook Erik by the shoulder.

"Erik, wake up….."

His eyes weakly fluttered open, and made contact with mine.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm….I'm in agony."

"You're having surgery…..ok?"

"Ok…"

Nadir came back to open his bag and began taking out the scalpels and needles that he would need to complete the surgery.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed with him during the surgery, incase things go wrong."

"I'm not leaving."

"Good."

Nadir began filling up a syringe with some kind of sedative, and looked down at the dosage before approaching Erik.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A slight sedative to keep him calm and ease the pain."

"It won't make him tired, right?"

"No, he has to stay awake."

Nadir then put the needle into Erik's dead forearm, and inserted the medicine.

"It's going to take a few seconds to take effect. While we're waiting, let's roll him over to his side so I can get access to his exposed skull."

Erik groaned when we both rolled him over on his side, but it was for his own good.

"Ok, Lauralye, you're going to have to keep him still, and awake. Just keep him calm….."

I kneeled down at his side, and took Erik's hand into mine.

"Erik, can you hear me…."

His eyes met with mine, and he slightly smiled.

"Yes, my love….."

"Has the pain gone away yet?"

"A little…."

Nadir was on the other side of the bed, leaning over to examine the part of his head he was going to be working on. He had a scalpel in one hand, and his other traced over each vein that was surrounding his head.

"What are you doing, Nadir?"

"Looking for a way around the veins….they're so thick that it's hard to find a small space to get myself in."

"Just be careful." I said.

"I am, Madame…"

I cradled Erik's hand in mine, as I awaited the surgery to start.

"No, there's not a way in."

My heart ached within my chest….. I could already tell I was in for a long painful day.

"So what now?"

"I'm going to have to amputate on of his veins to get anywhere near his skull."

"Nadir….please don't hurt him."

"There's no other way….now just relax, and keep an eye on his vitals. If he even seems sick, immediately tell me."

I looked up at Nadir, as the scalpel came down on one of his veins, and blood began to flow. I turned my glance down to Erik, who's face was turning completely white, and his breathing was picking up rapidly.

"Erik, stay with me….."

He didn't say a word, and continued cringing in agony.

"How you doing down there, Erik?" he asked.

"Cold…."

"Lauralye, cover him up to his shoulders….."

I did as I was asked, and placed the quilt up to Erik's shoulder.

"It's the blood loss." said Nadir. "Just keep him talking…I'm almost in.."

"Erik, stay with me….talk to me, Erik…"

"I'm…I'm talking."

"Erik, when you get better I'm going to take you out to dinner…."

"I'd….like….like that."

"Tell me Erik, where do you want to go?"

"I..I..I don't know…"

"Tell me, Erik…."

Erik didn't answer me, and began cringing in agony again.

"Keep him talking, Lauralye….I'm cutting into him.."

"Erik, speak to me…."

"I'm…tired."

"You can't fall asleep….not yet."

Nadir then took over.

"Erik, I'm going to start pressing in certain places. When you feel the most agonizing pain let me know…."

Erik lay there looking at me, cringing in agony as Nadir pressed down inside his skull.

"Anything yet, Erik…."

"No….."

"Now?"

"No…."

It was then that Erik screamed in agony……and blood began to heavily flow out of skull as Nadir cut into it to relieve the pressure.

Nadir quickly threw on his stethoscope, and pressed it to Erik's chest, listening for a heartbeat.

"Nadir…."

"I cut into his skull, the pressure is relieved…."

"Nadir is he alive?"

"I don't hear his heart….."

"Erik…..Erik wake up please….."

It was then that Nadir pressed on Erik's chest to resuscitate him, as I stood there praying for him to be ok…

"Erik, come on…..please…"

And then as if God had heard my pleas, Erik's eyes flew open, and he gasped for air….. The surgery was over, and my Erik was still alive….. Nadir stitched Erik up, and gave him something to help him sleep. For the reminder of the day, I continued to check on him, and always found him sleeping. It wasn't until after I tucked the kids in bed that I came back in our bedroom to find Erik laying half awake.

"Erik, sweetheart, how do you feel?"

I rushed over to his side, and crawled in bed with him.

"I….I feel…"

"Yes?"

"I…died…"

I knew Erik was still feeling woozy from the high dosage of pain medication Nadir had him on.

"Erik, you're fine…."

"I…I saw Christine…. She was an angel."

"What?"

"When I passed out….in the surgery, everything went black… I saw Christine… she was an angel… She apologized to me and…..and…told me that I raised Gustave well……I asked her if I was dead, and she said that it wasn't my time……she didn't want to make you sad by taking me away from you……..she kissed me…her kiss gave me life……She..she…."

"Erik, please calm down……sleep…."

His hand weakly touched my cheek, and he closed his eyes.

"I….love…you."

Erik then fell asleep with his head crooked in my neck. I believed Erik's story….and if it were certainly true, the only one I had to thank was Christine….. And as I fell asleep, I looked towards the window, staring at the night sky, and sighed as I pressed my husband's body closer to me.

"Thank you…..Christine…"

* * *

**Thanks everyone….. Please review… I haven't gotten a lot of reviews the past few chapters. More to come soon….**


	56. Just A Dream

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter…..**

* * *

My husband had lived through the surgery, but the pain of the recovery was a task all it's own. He slept through the entire first day, breathing heavily, and mumbling "Christine" every so often. Nadir told me his memories were going to spill out of him when ever they could, and they were. I didn't dare leave his side…. I had to keep a close watch on him incase something went wrong. And that night after tucking the children in bed, I crawled in bed with him as well, dabbing a warm cloth to his forehead.

"Erik….can you hear me?"

I was surprised when I saw him open his eyes. He lay there looking at me as if he were in such agony.

"Chr…Christine?"

I sighed, and tears rushed to my eyes. He still had Christine running through his mind. I kissed him on the cheek, and shook my head.

"No, my love….just me."

He continued to breathe heavily, and groan in pain as he lay there looking at me.

"Whe…where is…..Chri…Christine?"

"Christine isn't here now, my love…."

"I…I…need… I need….."

He was so delirious, that he couldn't even get his sentences out straight.

"Erik, you need to relax."

I placed my hand over his forehead, to realize that he was burning up with a high fever. I propped his head up on a few pillows, and ran into the bathroom to get a fresh cool cloth. When I came back, I placed it over his head, and tried to calm him down.

"Pleas….please….I need Christine…. Get me Christine!"

He was now violently coughing, trying to sit up and move. I pushed him back down into the mattress, and warned him to stay still, but he wouldn't. He just continued to scream "Christine" as if she were in the next room.

"Erik, stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Get me Christine…….please…"

He was now sobbing, throwing himself into fits and trying to get out of bed. I rambled my hands over on the nightstand to grab the medicine Nadir had left for him, and managed to get the syringe in his shoulder before he seriously hurt himself. Erik became instantly calm again, and only continued calling for her….he no longer tried to get himself out of bed. All the commotion must have woken Gustave, because within seconds, he was standing in the doorway.

"Mother, what's wrong with papa? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's just having a really bad fever at the moment."

"Addie is crying….she begged me to let her come, but I knew it wouldn't be good to let her see papa like this."

"I'll go check on her. Just stay here and hold this cloth up against papa's forehead."

Gustave crawled into my spot, and took over for me, as I walked down the hall to Addie's room. Inside, she was curled up in her quilt, and sobbing. I lifted her into my arms, and held her close to me.

"It's ok, Addie. Papa is going to be just fine."

"I heard him screaming….."

"He's just sick is all. I promise he's going to be ok….."

"Can I see him?"

"No sweetheart, he's very sick right now. It might frighten you…..just let him sleep, ok?"

"Ok mama….."

I placed Addie down in the blankets, and covered her up.

"Sleep now, my love."

I waited until Addie was asleep, before walking back to my room. Erik was tossing and turning, continuing to shout out Christine's name. Gustave turned to me, and handed me the cloth.

"Mother, who is Christine?"

My son was now ten years old, and I thought it was time he knew the truth.

"Christine, was a woman your father loved very much….."

"Really? I thought he only loved you."

"Gustave, I know you may find this hard to take, but Christine is your real mother….."

"Mother, I knew you were never my real birth mother……Madam Giry told me this when I was just a baby…..she wouldn't tell me who my mother was."

"Christine was your mother….she died giving birth to you."

"You'll always be my real mother…..I've known you my whole life."

I smiled, and watched as Gustave left the room. I stayed with Erik for the remainder of the night, holding him close to me as he slept through his pain. For days he called out Christine's name…pleading that I bring her here at once. I became worried over the situation, and brought Nadir to the house once again. After examining Erik, he came to the conclusion that he simply had amnesia and it would take a while for him to start remembering things again. All he knew was Christine……most days he even referred to me as Christine…..other days he would just beg me to get her.

After several days of refusing to eat, Nadir suggested that I feed him some pumpkin ice cream. He himself knew that it was Erik's favorite. He said that it would maybe help him remember things. So after filling a bowl up with the hard orange clumps, I walked up the stairs and entered my room to find him sweating uncontrollably. His fever had broke several days ago, and I could only wonder what was wrong now.

"Erik, what's gotten into you?" I questioned, dabbing his head with a dry towel.

"I…I can't stay here any longer…."

"Erik, you need to calm down…..it's ok. Why would you think that?"

"They're coming for me……."

This caught my attention….. What was he thinking up in that head of his.

"Who, Erik? Who's coming for you?"

"The mob…..the gypsies….they want me….they'll put me in a cage.."

He was breathing so roughly that I knew if he didn't calm down, his heart was going to go into spasms……

"Shh…calm down. No one's getting in here."

"How do you know…."

"Because the mansion is heavily guarded. I have soldiers standing around every corner from here all the way into the city."

I had leaned days ago, that in order to help him through his delusions, that I was going to have to play by his rules. So I told him what ever needed to make him feel safer and calmer…..and it seemed to always work.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes, I promise you."

His breathing calmed a bit, and I managed to sit down beside him to spoon feed him the bowl of ice cream.

"Come now, Erik, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry…." he groaned.

"If you don't start eating, Nadir is going to come in here and force feed you."

"I'm not hungry."

"But it's your favorite…."

I held a spoonful of ice cream up to his lips, and he finally opened his mouth.

"Good, now eat."

After a few spoonfuls of the substance, he finally remembered something.

"It's pumpkin…….how did you know it was my favorite…."

"Because, Erik…..I'm your wife."

"I'm married? Where is Christine? Where is she?"

God, me and my big mouth…..thankfully, the door opened and Gustave popped in.

"Mother, lunch is being served."

Erik's eyes shot over towards Gustave, and his confusion grew.

"Who is that?"

"That's Gustave…."

"Christine's father?"

I shooed Gustave away so Erik's confusion wouldn't frighten him, and continued.

"No, your son….he's our son."

"He looks like Christine……where is she? I didn't know we had a son…."

This confusion had to stop. I couldn't take it anymore. If it continued, I was going to be sick….. I placed the empty bowl aside, and laid within his arm…..placing my lips over the side of his neck…. Everything seized, and Erik's body relaxed. I kissed his neck as I used to and then his ear…..everything slowed down, and soon Erik was groaning for me to continue….could it be that he remembered something?

"Erik….."

"That feeling is so familiar, and yet……"

He stopped, and lifted his hand to my cheek. I knew he was trying ever so hard to recognize some part of me. But instead, his eyes closed…..and he fell asleep. Things stayed like this for the next couple of days. He mostly slept, only waking once in a while to eat…..and even then he didn't say two words. I usually found myself staying awake to watch over him at night, but it got to a point where I couldn't take it any longer, and fell asleep in his arms. I loved being in his embrace, and that night had been the best night of sleep in a long time. When I awoke, I had expected to see him still asleep, but he wasn't. He was laying awake, stroking my hair and smiling.

"Erik?…"

"Lauralye?"

God, he remembered…… I sighed, and snuggled closer to his chest.

"How are you feeling, my love?" I asked.

"I've been worse…."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

He paused, and thought for a few moments before answering.

"I….I remember the surgery…"

"That was nearly two weeks ago."

"Yes, but I feel much better now."

Erik tried to move, but I wouldn't let him.

"Erik, you must relax."

"I'll be fine…..I've been sitting in bed for two weeks. I want to stretch my legs."

I helped Erik stand up, and handed him his mask. I wouldn't let him walk on his own, not just yet. Once we were in the kitchen, Addie shot up from her seat, and rushed over to Erik and jumped in his arms.

"Papa!"

Erik smiled, and took a seat before pulling her up on his lap.

"Oh, my little Addie……I've missed you so much."

"Papa, are you going to be ok now?"

"Yes, darling, I hope so."

I stood there smiling….in the doorway....Erik was going to be ok.....everything was going to be fine. My husband had survived, and I was the happiest woman alive.

* * *

**Just a note...this chapter is short, but I had to earase that crap!. I am on break at work and just had to delete that horrible plot line! I appologize to everyone that has become angry over the plot. I promise I will fix it! I promise!!!!!!!**


	57. Author's Note

**A/N: Ok, So I've been going through a really rough time with this story and wanted to try something new. I tried, it was crap and I erased it! I swear you will never have to see that garbage again! I promise the next chapter shall be awesome, and I'll have it up as soon as possible. Please please please don't leave this story......keep with it! and please after next chapter please let me know what you think about it!**

**I once again apologize! **

**Laura**


	58. First in a While

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I once again apologize for even thinking about turning this whole story into a dream. So I regrouped, had a really great dream that turned this chapter in a reality, and now I'm back on track. Please enjoy the chapter! And if you could let me know what you think, it's always greatly appreciated. I'd also like to thank my readers who immediately came to my aid before I turned this story into crap. Thank you….I don't own Erik, though I would really like to……but since I don't, just enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

_I was in a room, perhaps maybe even a lair of some sort. The walls were made of stone, and everything was lit by candles. It was cold, so cold that even placing my hands under my arms didn't help. There were candelabras scattered all about, lighting the darkened place. There was a great organ placed in the middle, along with drawings of one particular girl plastered all over the walls. The only sound was the dripping of water from off the walls, and nothing more. I slowly walked around the perimeter to see a gondola sitting in a body of water, and a room with drapes hanging over it. Curious about this place, I pulled back the drapes and stepped into what looked to be a bedroom, a bedroom even more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before. The bed was a cast iron swan, with red sheets and blankets scattered within it, and a night stand with a monkey music box sitting atop it. _

_I approached the contraption, and traced my fingers over the porcelain monkey who was wearing a red vest and held a symbol in each hand. On the side of the box it sat upon had a golden crank, and so as curious as I was, I wound it up and watched as an unfamiliar tune began to play. For some reason I liked it, and didn't understand why. The tune was ever so sad, and I could only wonder why something so beautiful would play something so sad. As the tune continued to play, I suddenly heard a voice chime in with it, giving the tune lyrics to go along with it…._

"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade hide your face so the world will never find you…"_

_I then turned around, to see a woman standing at the doorway. She was a young woman a little older than me. Her brown curly hair spilled over her shoulders and over the white night dress she was wearing, as her eyes met with mine. She was beautiful, perhaps even more beautiful than myself…but there was something familiar about her face, like I had seen her somewhere before…._

"_The music box is beautiful, is it not?"_

_I nodded, and kept my eyes on her, as she slunk around me to make it over to the music box._

"_Where did you get it?" I finally asked._

_She laughed._

"_I don't know. It's not mine, but perhaps you could ask the one who owns it."_

"_How am I to do that?" I asked. "I don't even know who owns it."_

"_Of course you do…" she replied, her hands tracing over the monkey. "You're married to the man."_

"_Erik?"_

_She nodded. "Yes, that would be him."_

"_Where am I?"_

"_Down below what is left of the "Opera Populaire." Heaven for the man who once lived here, and hell for me."_

_It was then that I realized who was standing in front of me. Of course! She looks exactly like Gustave…_

"_You're Christine, Christine Daae."_

_She smiled, and began circling me like some sort of animal._

"_How'd you guess? And you must be Lauralye Benneite….or should I say Lauralye Mulheim…"_

"_Right, I'm married."_

"_Yes, to Erik….which I am pleasantly surprised about that."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Well seeing that the man was obsessed heart and soul with me, I find it very strange that he would ever fall in love with another. I also find it strange for any woman to ever accept him in such a way."_

"_Erik is a good person… He's told me what you did to him."_

"_You should be thanking me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I saved Erik…he was also brought down here a few weeks ago when he was having that so called surgery. He was supposed to die, but I gave him life."_

"_Why? Why would you do such a thing. I thought you loathed him?"_

_Christine took a seat on the bed, and ran her fingers through her hair._

"_You know, if I could turn back time and change all the coldness I had ever brought upon Erik I would. If I could turn back time, and take back all the mean things I had ever said and done to him, I would…..but I can't. Raoul couldn't have children and I wanted one…instead of just living with what god had gave me, I lusted for more than I should have. I left Erik feeling cold and alone….I broke his heart. I left him and refused to ever love him. Instead of leaving him for good, I returned to him to get what I wanted."_

"_Why would you do such a thing?"_

"_Because I knew he was a virgin, and I knew he still loved me…it wasn't enough that I found him drunk. It wasn't enough that I left him…I even made him keep his clothes on while I took advantage of him. After that night, I got what I wanted….I found myself carrying his child."_

"_Something has been bothering me all these years though. Erik once mentioned that you met him at a café right before you died. Why did you meet him?"_

"_I wanted his forgiveness. I wanted to hear him forgive me for all I had ever done to him. For all the pain I had ever caused his heart…..but I couldn't. Once I saw his face, I knew I should have never come. I was once again going to break his heart by telling him about the child I was carrying, and about how I was planning on moving far away….but I couldn't. And then I died….but not before giving birth to Gustave. When I died, I expected to wind up in a white cloud, with my mother and father….perhaps even Raoul, but instead I woke up here….in Erik's world. I have been here ever since, listening to his voice echo off each wall, and for his organ to mysteriously play….even when no one is around to play it. This has become my hell…..my punishment for treating Erik the way I had…."_

"_But why did you help him a few weeks ago?"_

"_He came here just as confused as I had once been. I explained to him what this place was, and how he was condemned to live here with me. He apologized for ever bringing me such pain, and he….he forgave me. I had been able to watch Gustave grow into a fine young man…..Erik is a great father, and…and you're a wonderful mother. You've been the mother I could never be. Erik even created a perfect daughter…."_

"_I had a perfect daughter at one time, but…..she died."_

"_She's not forever lost, Lauralye….."_

_It was then from behind me, I heard a small whimper._

"_Mama?"_

_I turned, and there in the doorway stood my little Tempe…not little anymore, but a girl around the age of eight. She looked just like Erik in everyway, and had long dark hair. She ran to me, and embraced me ever so tightly….._

"_Tempe? You're alive…."_

"_I've waited for you mama…..I've waited here with Ms. Christine. She is my best friend."_

"_I could have kept Erik down here, but I couldn't. He forgave me, and has been taking wonderful care of Gustave, and you've been taking wonderful care of Erik. I once thought this place to be hell, but when Tempe landed in my arms one day, I found that there is hope. Being down here is my second chance, and taking care of Tempe is my way of being forgiven. When Erik saw how great Tempe was, he immediately embraced me, and thanked me for all I had done. I gave him life, I kissed him, and sent him back to you."_

"_Thank you, Christine…." I said. "He means more to me than you'll ever know."_

_She smiled._

"_I think I have an idea."_

"_So you'll be down here forever? You'll never be able to see Raoul or your family again?"_

"_No, in order for me to ever get out of here, I have to keep things tidy and warm until Erik returns. Once Erik returns for good, I shall be fully forgiven, and sent free to be with Raoul once more. Someday this place shall be Erik's again, and when you finally die, you too shall come to reside here with him…"_

"_Thank you, Christine…" _

"_No, thank you…."_

"_For what?"_

"_For giving Erik all the love I could never give……I was blind, believing only what I could see on the outside. But now I know that on the inside, Erik is beautiful."_

I was being shook, and everything faded away…even my little Tempe. When I opened my eyes, Erik was standing over my bedside, his arm on my shoulder.

"Lauralye, wake up….."

I groaned, and tried to roll over and shut my eyes again. I was so tired that I wanted nothing more than to sleep. Earlier that day, Erik was up and about, refusing to stay in bed and rest. I hadn't slept fully in two weeks, and decided to catch up on it….it was going quite good actually, until Erik woke me.

"Lauralye, wake up…..you're dreaming."

"Please let me sleep…."

Erik pulled the covers off me, and threw a dress on the end of the bed.

"No, get up. It's nearly five Oclock."

"So what?"

I pulled the covers back over me, and closed my eyes.

"So what? Tonight is opening night at the opera."

Once again, I felt the covers being pulled away.

"Erik, you should rest. It's too early for you to be up and about right after that surgery. Nadir said you should stay in bed for at least another week."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"And you'll be dead if you don't rest."

"Enough, now get up. I'm taking my wife out tonight….I feel perfectly fine."

I groaned, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before sitting up and finding a black dress sitting at my feet.

"What about the children?" I asked.

"Ms. Fleck is taking care of them tonight. Now enough chatting, and get dressed."

I did as Erik asked, and dressed myself before combing my hair. My dream had been such a wonderful dream, and I wanted nothing more than to go back to it. After I was ready to go, I walked down the staircase, and found Erik standing in the stairwell in his Sunday best glancing at his pocket watch. When he saw me, his smiled, and put the contraption away.

"You look marvelous as usual, my love."

When I stepped off the last step, he took my hand in his, and placed a kiss to it.

"Come, we must be going. I have inspections to go through before we take our seats."

Erik led me out to our carriage, and helped me inside. He sat down across from me, and smiled as we began our journey.

"My love, I've been wanting to talk to you about some things." he said, taking my hands in his.

"Your hands are freezing." I replied, shivering from the iciness of his touch.

He smiled.

"My love, we've been married almost eight years…..You should be used to my body's strange idiosyncrasy's by now."

"I know, but sometimes I just seem to forget how your body feels…."

"Yes, I understand. It's been a while since we've last……well you know."

"Yes, too long."

"My love, I promise you shant have to wait much longer to feel it again. For tonight is a special night…."

"And what might that be?"

"The first night in almost nine months since I last took you out."

"It's been that long?"

"Well, every time I was going to take you out, I came down with another headache. I just couldn't win…."

"Erik, nine months? You've been keeping track and it's been that long?"

"I wouldn't lie…..let's just enjoy this night while we can because who knows when I'll be able to do this again."

"Please don't think like that, Erik…."

"The surgery isn't guaranteed to cure my headaches. It was only to relieve the pressure on my head…..Lauralye…."

"I just want you to be healthy…"

His hand reached under my chin, and brought me to face him.

"Lauralye, please…..enjoy the night while I am…"

"Ok….."

"Perhaps we shant talk about certain things I wanted to talk about tonight. It would only dampen the mood. Perhaps another time…..I'm sure I have plenty of time to sort those things out."

"Sort what things out….."

"Lauralye, I don't want to talk about those things tonight, alright?"

"Erik…."

"Lauralye….."

"No, Erik, what is it?"

"My will…."

My once happy face dropped into one filled with no emotion. At least once a month, for the past five years, Erik had been bringing up the subject of his will. I didn't want to make one up, for I always liked to be the positive thinker. Nadir had once told him that the headaches could one day be the death of him, and ever since then, he's been concerned on making up a will incase it happened.

"No? not yet?" he questioned.

"Erik, please……"

"Why does making a will up devastate you? It's not like I'm going to die tomorrow…"

"Exactly, so why do you feel the need to make one?"

"For insurance, my love. I have too much on my hands to have me die and have some bastard take it away from me. I'm concerned about the sake of my wife and children and what will happen to them once I'm gone."

"Erik, we'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about, I'm sure you will be fine. I have enough money in my account for both you and the children to live comfortably……it's my opera house. I have too much invested into it to just have it be ransacked and taken over by a bunch of greedy imbeciles. I need to make sure that it will stay open and running, and all the money will still be getting poured into my account. Your life depends on it……"

"Erik, you're not going anywhere soon. Just relax."

"But what if another headache kills me? What if one of these days I die suddenly over a headache?"

I pressed my hands in Erik's, and shushed him.

"Erik, enough about this. I promise you that if you even look to be on death's door, I'll get a will made up ASAP. Now just relax and enjoy the evening."

"Your promise?"

"Cross my heart…."

He kissed me on the cheek, and smiled.

"Alright then, my love. I believe every word of it….."

Our carriage arrived at the opera house, and Erik escorted me in the back where all his performers were getting ready for the show. As soon as Madame Giry saw Erik, she rushed over to him.

"Erik, you look better."

"I feel better, Madame, thank you."

"I know you don't want to hear this at such short notice, but we have a situation back stage."

I heard Erik sigh deeply, and groan before she could even get the words out.

"Yes, I know what you're going to say. Cossette is at it again…."

"Yes, and she refuses to put on the corset."

"Damn that woman! I'll fire her tonight if I must."

"Erik, calm down." I said. "Don't make a mistake you'll regret later on."

"If Christine were here…I'd…I'd."

"Well she isn't, so you'll have to put up with your current diva." I said.

"This devil woman is worse than Carlotta….she might even be related to her by the way she goes on acting around here."

"Who's Carlotta?"

"Someone you never want to have working under your roof…now come along, Lauralye…."

I followed Erik backstage where Cossette's dressing room was. Instead of knocking, he barged right in with me standing behind him. Cossette was standing there bulging out of her white dress, and stuffing a croissant into her plump mouth. When she saw Erik, she stopped chewing, and stared at him….I knew he disgusted her.

"Need I say more, Mademoiselle?"

"Monsieur, I believe I look fine."

"More like a overstuffed omelet."

"Monsieur! How dare you say such a thing to me."

"You do…" I said.

"No one asked for your two sense you little dog…woof woof."

Erik growled at such a comment.

"Mademoiselle! Call her such a name again, and I'll make sure you never sing again. Now get your corset on before I force it over your head!"

"Yes, Monsieur."

Erik and I then left, and went to sit up in his private box.

"If that woman even dares to call you such a name again, please tell me. I won't have any qualms about kicking her out on her ass. Just because she can sing, doesn't mean she has to go around calling people such things."

"Erik, it's alright."

"No, I'm serious."

"Alright."

The curtains then rose, and the lights dimmed. We listened to the beautiful music that my husband had written. It was so beautiful…..my husband was talented in everyway, and I loved him ever so dearly. As the continued, I watched my husband…he seemed pleased with every song. And when the show ended, it was time for the two of us to go to dinner…..my date so far had been perfect, and it could only get better as the hours went on…..Oh I loved my husband dearly.

* * *

**Ok everyone, more of the date to come soon. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again everyone! I'm going to the shore tomorrow so the next chapter shall be up next week. Thanks!**


	59. First in a While Part 2

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

After the show was over, Erik escorted me to a café that was close to the opera house. Over the years Erik and I had come to eat at one café and one café only. We came to it by accident…..after a show several years ago, it began to rain, and we ran for cover and wound up in the very café. We found a dark corner, and ordered cider, and ever since then we've been coming here after watching a performance. Erik escorted me to our usual corner booth lit by a few dim candles, and took his seat after me. He placed his hands on the table, and took mine in his. His hands were cold, but I had gotten used to the iciness over the years.

"My love, I bought you here tonight for a reason."

I smiled.

"For your opening night of course."

"No, it's more than that." he replied.

"Well then, what for?"

"Close your eyes…."

"What?"

"You heard me, now close your eyes."

I did as I was asked, and closed them. I heard Erik moving about, but didn't bother opening my eyes until I was told to do so. I opened them, when I felt a cold piece of metal slap around my wrist. When I glanced down at where the feeling came from, I spotted a beautiful bracelet covered in pink diamonds. Over the years Erik had bought me beautiful jewelry, but this was by far one of my favorites.

"Erik, it's beautiful…..but why?"

"Happy anniversary, my love….."

I laughed at this…..it was far from our anniversary.

"Erik, have you lost your memory? Our anniversary isn't until New Years."

"I'm not talking about our wedding anniversary. I'm talking about the night I first fell in love with you, the night you first came to me….eight years ago this very night..

I blushed….he was right, how could I have forgotten? I was cold and hungry…..and thought that stealing from hi fair was the only way to go. I had been caught, and thrown upon his rug….awaiting punishment, punishment that never came.

"You were too kind to me…." I said.

"My love, I don't regret helping you. I have loved you ever since the day I laid my very eyes upon you. Helping you was the least I could have done."

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you….."

"Nonsense. You've given me a beautiful child and eight wonderful years. You shower me with the love I hardly deserve…..you are my gift."

"I love you…."

"As do I…."

It was then that the waitress we've come to know as Maria approached our table in her familiar white apron.

"Ah, Monsieur Mulheim…back again. It's been a very long time."

"Why yes, it has. I've been a little under the weather."

She laughed.

"A little? It's been close to nine months you must have been close to death's door."

"So it's been said. I'm happy to be back…."

"So what shall I get for you tonight? You're usual? Or would you like to try something new?"

This made me smile. Maria was right. We had been getting the same thing to eat ever since we started coming here. She would always encourage us to get something different, but we always seemed to refuse.

"No, our cider and cobbler is fine."

"Alright…have it your way."

When she walked away, Erik turned his glance back to me, and traced my new bracelet with his fingers.

"Erik, could I ask you something?"

"My love, you know you can ask me anything your heart desires."

"Have you ever seen Christine? In your dreams? Or…..I don't know."

His face filled with such concern. It was as if it pained him to talk about her.

"Yes, my love, I have. I told you this….. I told you how she gave me life."

"Before that, I mean. Have you been seeing her more than that one time?"

This made Erik giggle deep within his throat.

"What? Do you believe I'm having an affair with Christine?"

I had to admit, this made me laugh as well.

"Erik, you know I didn't mean that. I just wonder if you've seen her more than in that one dream."

"Believe it or not, I've seen her more than once. Though the only dream where she actually just talked to me was in the dream I had during my surgery. Usually when I dream about her I'm sitting at my organ playing and she's sitting beside me….in my lair back at the opera house…."

"What else?"

"I don't believe I should go any further…..some dreams are private."

"What? Private? What are you saying? Do you dream of making love to her?"

"Oh heaven's no…..but sometimes we lay in my swan bed and I read to her….and I read to…."

He stopped, and put his head down.

"Erik?"

"I don't believe I should continue."

"I know who you read to. You read to Tempe, don't you?"

His eyes gave me a "how did you know" glance before nodding.

"How did you know?"

"Because I seen her too."

"But how?"

"I had a dream tonight. I dreamt about Christine….."

"You never told me this."

"Because it just happened."

"Tell me, tell me about this dream."

"She said she has to stay there in your lair to keep it warm until you die. She said it's her punishment for treating you so badly. She said once you die and come back to the lair for good, she'll be able to meet Raoul and her father once again in heaven. I saw Tempe…she's there too… Christine takes care of her."

I could see tears escaping from Erik's eyes as he listened to my story.

"My love, I have seen Tempe as well. She's there in every dream. Sometimes I put her to bed, and other times I read with her…..she's so beautiful. I never want to wake up after seeing her…I want to pull her back to reality with me….but I know I can't."

"Christine said you forgave her……why? Why did you forgive her for treating you so badly."

"Because I was in the wrong to ever become so obsessed over her. I was wrong to think that forcing her to love me was going to change the way she thought about me. My face scared her, and there is nothing in the world that was going to change that. Even if I would have forced her to stay with me, forced her to love me, forced her to make love to me…..the expression on her face after removing my mask each day was never going to change. I used to make her smile through music, but after she saw me for what I really was, there was nothing in this world that could have made her smile…….even when she raped me, I never saw a smile of satisfaction reach her pretty little face. There was nothing in this world I could have done that would have made her happy……not after she knew what I looked like."

"I don't understand how…..even when you wore the mask back during the freak show in Paris, you still found ways to make me smile."

"You're different, always have been."

"Erik, we haven't done something as a family in so long……could we go to the fair tomorrow or just do something?"

"I don't see why not, but please, my love. Let us take things one day at a time. Who knows what I'll feel like tomorrow."

"Alright…."

"And tonight, I have you….body and soul…."

"Erik, it's been so long…."

"Yes, I know….nine months too long. But tonight, I'll take care of everything."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"My love, I've been waiting for this night for nine long months….do you know how hard it was to keep my hands off of you all those weeks and months I was laid up with a headache? It was agonizing to watch you undress or walk about wearing nothing but my skivvies…"

"There was a reason why I was wearing that…"

"Right, to torture me…"

"No Gustave spilled apple juice on my dress, and I had to throw it in the wash…"

"Of course, but why my skivvies?"

"Because it was laying out in the wash room. I wasn't going to walk all around the house naked just to find another dress. Your shirts and what not are long enough to cover every part of my body without having to look for skirt or trousers."

"Be happy you have such a tall husband or else those skivvies wouldn't cover anything below the waist, my love…."

"You'd like that wouldn't you….."

"Why not? Is it a crime for a husband to enjoy the view of his wife's body?"

"Erik, you're talking very risqué tonight….."

"Well you got me on the subject….."

"Did I now? You're known to be the little deviant yourself."

"And who told you this? Nadir?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Now that we're on the subject…..when you're home working in your office, I want you to take off your mask and let your face breathe."

"My love, you know how much I hate doing that when Addie is around. You know she's prone to opening doors all over the house."

"Then lock your office. I'm serious, Erik. When you had your mask off the other day, your face looked horrible."

"Well it tends to be that way."

"No, you know what I mean. Your flesh is messy enough without the need for infection. It's been bleeding a lot lately too. Nadir said you need to let your face breathe."

"I'm thinking about making myself a flesh colored one."

"Why?"

"Because people tend to stare at me more when I'm wearing this white mask. It disturbs me greatly…..especially when I'm working at the opera house. I think if I created one the same pigment of my flesh, it would make me appear to be a normal being."

"But I like the white one…..if you had a normal face, then you wouldn't be my Erik….."

Erik smiled, and squeezed my hands gently.

"You really like me this way, don't you?"

"Like what?"

"Me wearing my white mask?"

"I like you without it too……"

It was then that our cider and blueberry and apple cobbler was placed on the table.

"Thank you, Maria."

"Well if you ever get bored of this, the chef just baked a wonderful batch of chocolate croissants."

"No, this will be just fine…."

I never got why Erik always ordered two different flavors of cobblers. I loved blueberry, and he loved apple, but we always wound up sharing one another's desserts.

Erik cut a piece of his apple cobbler with his fork, and held it out for me to eat it.

"Here you are, my love…." he replied, holding the warm gooey dessert up to my lips.

I opened my mouth, and accepted it, letting the warm sweet tasting goo run down my throat.

"It's delicious, as usual…."

I then broke off a piece of my blueberry cobbler, and held it up for Erik to taste.

"So, how is it?"

"Delicious as always…."

As we sat there enjoying our dessert, I couldn't help but glance over at Erik after hearing the clattering of his fork hitting the table. When I looked at him, he was closing his eyes in agony, as his hand was placed up on the part of his wig where his exposed skull was hidden beneath it.

"Erik? What's wrong….."

He didn't answer me, and groaned in pain….

"Erik?"

After a few moments, he scooted out of the booth, and went running towards the bathroom after quickly excusing himself. This scared me……I didn't budge though, and waited until he would return. I continued eating my dessert, and was relieved to hear him approaching the table a few moments afterwards. When he took his seat again, he was pale, and looked as though he were sweating.

"Erik, are you ok?"

My hand reached across the table and touched his to find it soaked with cold sweat.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, now…." he replied. "I had a bad pain in my head….If you're finished with your dessert, I'd like to be getting home to take off this wig. It's starting to annoy my skull."

I finished drinking my cider, and Maria brought us the check. Afterwards, we walked back to the carriage, and made our way home. Once there, we quietly walked inside, and found Ms. Fleck sitting in the parlor with Addie's sleeping form sitting in her lap.

"I hope she wasn't much trouble?" I replied, taking Addie out of her arms.

"Not at all…" she whispered. "She just had a bad dream is all."

Erik blew out the candles, and helped Ms. Fleck out of her chair.

"Good night, mademoiselle."

"Yes, goodnight…."

Erik led me up the stairs, and motioned me to put Addie in bed while he undressed. I placed Addie down within her pink sheets, and covered her up.

"Goodnight, my angel. I shall see you in the morning."

Addie didn't stir as I placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out the door. Once I was in our bedroom, I noticed Erik sitting over at my bureau examining the exposed part of his skull. I knew the stitches were uncomfortable for him, but they were going to be coming out soon enough.

I approached him from behind, and embraced his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck.

"I know I'm going to be getting sick again…."

"Why? How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

"I hope not…."

I traced my hand over his shoulder, and to his mask before pulling it off and placing it aside. His hair was grey and scattered in chunks throughout his skull, but I didn't mind, I loved everything about him. My hands wandered down to his shirt, where I began to unbutton what ever was making his chest unreachable to me…..Within seconds he turned to me, and for the first time in forever, we kissed…….so much passion was being brought forth with it….so much love. His tongue met with mine once again, and our soft groans intertwined to create such a beautiful symphony. We danced around our room, eyes closed, mouths connected, gasping for air…..we didn't want this to end for anything. Soon Erik's back met with the golden colored wall, and my kisses only trailed down his slender neck, as my hands continued to undress him. His shirt was hanging off his shoulders, but I wasn't concerned about such a thing at the moment….no, my hands met with the one thing I hadn't seen in close to nine months…. My fingers grasped at the black cravat holding his trousers up, and began tearing it away as he groaned ever so softly for me to continue…..I pulled, and tugged, and sighed when it finally came off. My kisses trailed down to his stomach and then his sides, and then to the one thing I wanted most…..he grabbed the wall for support as I took him into my mouth……he sighed and begged for more…..when he could no longer take it, he pulled me to my feet, and gently placed me down on the mattress.

"Oh, my love……it's your turn…" he replied, his tone soft and seductive….

I nipped at his bare shoulders as he kissed my neck over and over and over again…. His nimble fingers undoing my blouse, and the feeling of them caressing my scars were driving me wild. Soon his hands were running along the sides of my legs, waiting for my permission to continue upwards. It had been nine whole months since I felt something so wonderful.

"Erik…."

"Yes, my love…."

"Make love to me…."

"As you wish….."

I lay there completely naked, as I watched Erik stumble to his feet to kick off the remainder of his clothes. He looked ill, but I didn't want to ask and ruin the mood. I felt completely horrible when his leg became caught in his pants, and he tripped over my shoes. He landed on the floor with a loud thump, and I immediately ran to his side.

"Erik, are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm fine……just a little unbalanced."

I helped him to his feet, fearing the worst, but he only caught me, and pressed his lips to mine….

"I'm fine, my love…." he cooed into my ear. "This I promise you…."

He then placed me back down on the bed, and pressed his icy body up against mine, causing me to softly groan his name….

"Oh, Erik….."

"Yes, my love…."

His kisses were plastering my chest and neck, as his hands grasped my shoulders ever so softly.

"Make love to me….."

"Of course…."

Erik was much taller than me and I would usually have to slide myself beneath him, but tonight, he pressed me close to him, and gently thrust his way through me…..Once we were fully connected once more, we both sighed each other's names….it had been too long since the last time we had done this….I loved making love to Erik….he was so good at it and he always did it as if playing a fragile instrument…..there was never a time that I could recall ever feeling sore afterwards……he left me wanting more and more.

"Oh, my love…" he cooed into my ear after a few thrusts.

Over and over again he entered me and kissed my lips as he did so……at one point we were enjoying it so much, that our bodies somehow got intertwined within the covers and we found ourselves on the floor…. We didn't stop then either like I had expected us to. Erik just continued as if nothing had ever happened.

"Are you close, my love?" he cooed after a while more….

Erik had always been a gentleman….even in bed. He always seemed to wait until I was done before he would let himself follow……he always wanted me to be satisfied with him, and I always was.

"Erik….."

"Oh, my love….yes…."

After finishing, I felt Erik follow immediately after. We lay there on the floor gasping for air, and sighing each other's names for a few more seconds. Afterwards, Erik helped me back up into bed, and I pulled a night gown over me…..

"How was that?" I questioned, kissing Erik on his malformed lips.

"breathtaking, my love….."

I lay there in his arms, taking in the amazing feeling I had gotten from making love to my husband…..eventually falling asleep in his arms. I had such a wonderful night with him…..and as I lay there drifting off, I knew that Erik was now probably fast asleep, and back with Christine……spending time with our little Tempe……

* * *

**Ok, let me know what you think! Thanks again everyone, you make this story happen. Next chapter is gonna be an exciting one! More action to come!**


	60. My Worst Nightmare

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews……here's the next chapter…enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning I awoke to Gustave and Addie jumping on our bed…. I sat up and opened my eyes to find that Erik's mask was on him. He must have awoken during the night and put it on…..the last thing we both needed right now was for Addie to see Erik's face.

"Mama, can we go out together?" asked Gustave.

"Like a family?" added Addie.

I glanced over to find Erik still asleep….Addie and Gustave's jumping on the bed had not disturbed him.

"We'll see…..just go get dressed and be down in the kitchen for breakfast."

My children did as they were told, and I was left alone with Erik.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and was relieved to hear him softly groan. His eyes opened and he smiled at me.

"Erik, how do you feel?"

"Alright."

"Did you want to go out today? With the children? They're having a fall festival in town…."

"Sounds perfect."

We both got up, dressed, and found ourselves down in the kitchen for breakfast. Addie jumped up into Erik's arms, and hugged him tightly.

"Papa…..you're ok today."

He kissed her on the cheek, and smiled.

"Yes, of course I am…."

If I would have known that today was going to be one of my lasts days spent with Erik, I would have done things completely different. Maybe I would have stayed in bed with him all morning, cherishing my last time loving him, or said that I loved him more often that morning…….My life would soon be taking a complete turn for the worse, and even today I still think about the word of "What if…" What if I hadn't gone to that festival? What if we just stayed home and he relaxed himself? Those were the things I would never know, because that day wasn't spent at home, it was spent at the fall festival. For hours we walked around the festival grounds hand in hand as the children played with the other town's children. Erik was fine….completely fine. He smiled, he talked about things that husband and wives talk about…..we were having fun. Everything seemed perfect, even he seemed perfect. But that night when we arrived home, something seemed terribly wrong…..I was reading a story to the children around seven, and Erik was sitting right beside me… while I was in the middle of the story, Erik got up and walked away. I knew that Erik only goes to bed early when he isn't feeling well…this really scared me. Later that night after I put the children in bed, I crawled in with Erik and wrapped my arms around his sleeping form.

"Erik, please be alright…..don't get sick again…"

I was so upset…..all I wanted was for Erik to be ok, but I knew when he awoke the following morning, he was going to be anything but ok. But that night when I slept, I didn't just sleep, I dreamed……. I was back inside the lair, only this time, Erik was there. He was playing on his organ while Christine stood behind him, with Tempe sitting on the bench next to Erik watching him play. When she saw me, she slowly approached my side, and drug me into his bedchamber.

"Best not disturb him…" she replied, closing the drapes of his bed chamber.

"Now, I'm glad you came, because I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"You love Erik with all your heart, right?"

I nodded.

"And you would do anything to prevent harm coming his way, right?"

Once again I nodded.

"Because I must warn you……something bad is going to happen….and soon."

"His illness?" I asked. "His headaches?"

"No, something much worse…."

"What is it?"

"I don't know…..but something bad is going to happen, and you must prevent it….or else, Erik is going to die."

"What? How could I possibly prevent it?"

"You must……if you don't, then Erik is going to die…."

I jolted awake with sweat pouring down my face. The room was still dark making it obvious that it was still night. I took a few breaths, and settled back down into the blankets….For the remainder of the night, I lay there tossing and turning, thinking about what Christine had told me….but then again, it was a dream, right? I only drifted off a slight bit for the remaining hours of the night, and woke to find Erik as I suspected to find him…..he was once again laid up with another headache. He groaned in complete agony, and begging in his sleep for the pain to stop. I darted towards the bathroom, and came back carrying a cool compress to put against his head.

Was this how he was going to die? It couldn't be…it just couldn't…..I let Erik sleep, and walked down to the kitchen to find Addie and Gustave sitting there waiting for me.

"Where's papa?" asked Addie….

"He's sick…" grunted Gustave.. "Why else would you think mother came down alone?"

I turned to Gustave in such anger.

"Gustave, be nice to your sister."

"It's true though, isn't it mother?"

"He'll be fine….."

"Stop saying this, mother…..Papa is not going to be alright…."

"There is nothing I can do, nothing that Nadir can do……"

"I went exploring on my own yesterday….the gypsies are here in town. You should go to them. Perhaps they could make something for him…."

"Gustave, enough….."

"No, mother…..no. I won't stop, not until you find something to help papa…..If you won't go, I will…"

"Gustave, please…"

Gustave got up from his seat, but I pulled him back.

"We'll all go…."

My son's will to help Erik was strong…..he was just like Erik in everyway….each and everyway. After breakfast, I had Ms. Fleck keep an eye on Addie while Gustave and I went to find the gypsies. I rode on Cesar with Gustave as he directed the horse in the direction the gypsies were in. He had been right….they had their camp set up just outside the city. I knew that barging into their camp could be the death of all of us, and so we stayed a far distance away until I saw a familiar face…Isabella!

She looked just as she had all those years ago….only more beautiful. I didn't waste anytime, and rushed over to her with Gustave at my side.

"Isabella…."

She turned to me when she heard her name being called, and her eyes widened in surprise…

"Lauralye….."

She embraced me ever so tightly, and I returned the gesture.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live in Rome with my family…"

Her eyes moved to Gustave, and she seemed surprised to see how big he had grown.

"Oh my, you're so big….he looks just like him……which reminds me, how is Erik?"

"Sick…." said Gustave in a serious tone.

Her eyes moved back to me…

"How is he?"

"For the past few years, he's been coming down with terrible headaches. I don't know how much longer he's going to last……we were hoping you had something…anything that would make him better…."

She smiled.

"We do…..it should help him have less headaches."

We followed Isabella to her caravan, where she began going through her cabinite.

"How are you and your husband?" I asked.

"Great….absolutely great."

"Do you have any children?"

She laughed.

"Yes, four…."

"Four?"

"Yes, and all at once…."

"That must have been a hard pregnancy…."

"Indeed it was…..but now I have three boys and a lovely daughter…how about yourself? Just Gustave?"

"We have a daughter named Addie….."

"That's wonderful…."

Isabella handed me what she had been looking for. It was a bottle full of pink liquid.

"Give that to him…..he'll feel better I assure you."

I thanked Isabella over and over again, before turning to leave with my son.

"We're going to be here until Friday…" she said. "If Erik is feeling better come back and we'll have dinner."

"I will…"

When we arrived back home, I ran up to our room, and found Erik still tossing within his sleep. I calmed him down, and placed the bottle at his mouth, hoping that he would feel better after drinking this…..I didn't leave his bedside for hours, how could I? I wanted nothing more than to stay by his side and see him well again. What I didn't know was that a horrible nightmare from my past was going to be returning to me….a horrible evil nightmare that I had thought long gone…..For that night, I tucked both my children into bed and kissed them goodnight like I usually did…..someone had been watching me over the past few days, someone who had been trying to find me for years. What I didn't know was that I had been watched…..that I had been spotted….. That night, I found myself laying in bed beside my husband who had finally stopped moaning…. He still looked ill, but he no longer seemed to be in agony. I kissed his neck, and heard him softly groan at the contact my lips has made against him.

"Erik?"

I was relieved when I heard his voice reply.

"Yes, my love?"

"Oh, Erik….how do you feel?"

I caressed his bare cheek with my own hand, and sighed.

"A little better……what did you give me?"

"I went and saw the gypsies today….it was Gustave's idea…. Isabella gave me medicine."

"Lauralye, you know how I feel about the gypsies…"

"Yes, Erik, but you needed help. I couldn't just let you die……oh, Erik, please say you're not mad at me…."

He pressed his lips up against mine, and smiled.

"No, my love….how could I ever be mad at you? You're my world….."

"I just want you to be ok……I want you to get well again."

"Oh, my love, you take such great care of me….you're simply amazing…."

I caressed him, and inhaled the scent of his cologne.

"I never regret marrying you, Erik….I never have and I never will. Even now that you're sick….I would marry you all over again knowing about how sick you were to become….You're my world."

He rolled over, and began to kiss my neck ever so softly with his malformed lips….I loved when he did this to me…..he was absolutely perfect in everyway…..I would have begged him to continue, but I heard a smash, and an ear piercing scream coming from down stairs…I gasped, and Erik shot up in bed….

"It sounded like Ms. Fleck…."

"Damn that woman to hell." growled Erik getting out of bed. "Every time that woman sees a rat she screams and breaks something."

Usually this would happen once a week. Out in the backyard, there was a family of mice that had moved themselves into Erik's shed. Everyonce in a while, the mice would sneak into our kitchen to search for something to eat, scaring Ms. Fleck as she washed the dishes. She hated mice, and begged Erik over and over again to set out traps for them, but Erik refused. He loved every animal no matter how ugly they were….he didn't believe in exterminating any creature, not even a mouse. And so once every week, Ms. Fleck would come in contact with the mice, scream like she was being murdered, and drop one of Erik's expensive china…..making him just angry at the woman…..

"Should I come with you?" I asked.

"No, I'll be back in a second….just stay put."

"Are you sure? You're weak….you shouldn't be going down those stairs."

"No, I'll be fine…."

He tied his black robe around his thin body, and hurried to the door. I sat there for several moments, listening and waiting for Erik to return. As he made his way down the stairs, I could hear him cursing the woman…

"What will it be this time Fleck? My One hundred dollar basin? My five hundred dollar tea set? Or my eight hundred dollar China all the way from Paris? What will it be this time? You blasted woman and your fear for mice…..you should fear me! Someone who can actually do harm to you…..a mouse….of all things…."

Then everything got silent…… When I didn't hear him talking any longer I became worried that something might have happened….maybe he fell, or slipped on his way to the kitchen. It was only when I heard another ear piercing scream and another much louder smash did I get up to investigate. I hurried down the stairs, and crept towards the kitchen…..the floor creaked beneath me, but I didn't stop…..I had hoped Erik didn't fall, but my hopes were far from being fulfilled tonight. For when I entered the kitchen, my worst nightmare was there staring me in the face….there in the kitchen stood the disgusting Mr. Crawly; older and uglier, with the man who he was planning on selling me off to, along with two other men I had no clue about. They were holding our children, with gags placed into their mouths as not to scream. I could see tears in Addie's eyes, but what was I to do? And there on the floor lay Erik sprawled out on his stomach breathing heavily with a cast iron frying pan laying beside him…..god, they hit him with it! Ms. Fleck on the other hand was curled up underneath the dining room table, watching this all play out.

"Hello, Lauralye….." snarled Mr. Crawly, his hands reaching out to touch one of my dark curls. "Surprised to see me are you?"

I could smell the alcohol on his breath even before he stepped any closer to me…..

"Funny story actually…..me and my men came here for the fall festival and what do I see? You and your masked man. I've been searching high and low for you over the last seven years….and I've come up dry each and every time…..but of course right after I give up on my search and come here…..here ya are…"

I shuttered at his touch, and stayed frozen in my place….

"That masked bastard of yours lied to me when I came to his camp……and he had the galls to up and marry something that didn't even belong to him. I hate thieves…..and not only did he steal you away from me, he has the galls to take your virginity as well!"

"I loved him…I fell in love with him!"

"You were not yours to give away! You belonged to somebody else! You caused me money!"

Crawly picked up the frying pan again, and slammed it down onto Erik's back…all I could do was watch in horror as Erik groaned out in pain and continued to lay there motionless.

"Please…." I begged. "He's sick….just leave him alone…."

"Sick? Sick…"

Crawly didn't listen, and kicked Erik in the chest with his boot, causing Erik to gasp for air….

"I'll make sure he never breaths again! I'll put him out of his misery!"

"No! don't! leave him alone!"

"No! he deserves to die! You all deserve to die! Now I can't get back your virginity to sell you off, but I can take your daughter….."

Addie shrieked out underneath the gag, only to have Crawly turn around and hush her up.

"I'm taking your daughter and your son….they can live with me now…."

"No, leave them be….please…."

It was then that Crawly took out a small hand gun, and pulled back the safety…

"No, they're coming with me…..and now you're hideous freak here is going to die for what he stole….."

I couldn't let him do this to Erik….Erik's head shifted to the side, and I saw the pain in his eyes…it was as if he were saying goodbye.. I knew then that this was what Christine was talking about…it wasn't the headaches that were going to kill him, it was this! I had to prevent this! I couldn't let him shoot Erik….

Crawly ordered one of his men to shift Erik over on his back, and he did. Erik lay there looking up at Crawly, his breathing rapid and out of rhythm; probably from the strike with the frying pan his body had endured. Crawly pointed the gun at Erik's chest, and smiled.

"Any last words….."

Erik only groaned, and placed his head back against the floor….too weak to do anything else.

"Guess not….send me a post card from hell….let me know if it's hot enough for you…"

My body acted faster than my thoughts, and I threw myself upon him……the gun went off, and I felt a painful jolt enter my chest, causing me to fall upon Erik's body like a rag doll…….I lay there looking up at Crawly, who seemed satisfied by my actions. Everything was blurry, and I saw my children being drug away as another man set the kitchen on fire……soon they were gone, and we were left within the burning kitchen, smoke filling every ounce of fresh air we had left…… I felt Erik's arm wrap around me, his grip weak…….soon I could see his face leaning over me……begging me to stay awake…..

"Lauralye…" he cried. "Stay with me…."

His voice was drowning out, and all I could hear was my heartbeat against my ears……I was sure I groaned when I felt his hand press against the wound in my chest, but I wasn't sure…..the pain was just too terrible…. I had been shot before, but nothing compared to this…..everything was gone….my children were gone….I just wanted to die….Soon he left my side, and I lay there on the kitchen floor, looking up at the bursting flames that were pouring over everything Erik and I had come to love within the house….perhaps he left me…..perhaps he thought I wasn't going to survive and went to save himself…..Perhaps I was the one that was now going to see Christine…..and take her place. I had saved Erik's life….but now I could only wonder what was going to happen to me…..and with that thought, I blacked out……

* * *

**So everyone wanted to know what happened to Crawly, and well, here it is! Please review! More to come soon!**


	61. A Plan of Some Sorts

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the awesome reviews. I've been busy so I try to update this story like once a week….my other story Phantom Royale doesn't have as long chapters, so I update that more often. Check it our if you haven't already…it's quite addicting really….anyway. Enjoy and your reviews are always appreciated….**

* * *

**Previously….**

My body acted faster than my thoughts, and I threw myself upon him……the gun went off, and I felt a painful jolt enter my chest, causing me to fall upon Erik's body like a rag doll…….I lay there looking up at Crawly, who seemed satisfied by my actions. Everything was blurry, and I saw my children being drug away as another man set the kitchen on fire……soon they were gone, and we were left within the burning kitchen, smoke filling every ounce of fresh air we had left…… I felt Erik's arm wrap around me, his grip weak…….soon I could see his face leaning over me……begging me to stay awake…..

"Lauralye…" he cried. "Stay with me…."

His voice was drowning out, and all I could hear was my heartbeating against my ears……I was sure I groaned when I felt his hand press against the wound in my chest, but I wasn't sure…..the pain was just too terrible…. I had been shot before, but nothing compared to this…..everything was gone….my children were gone….I just wanted to die….Soon he left my side, and I lay there on the kitchen floor, looking up at the bursting flames that were pouring over everything Erik and I had come to love within the house….perhaps he left me…..perhaps he thought I wasn't going to survive and went to save himself…..Perhaps I was the one that was now going to see Christine…..and take her place. I had saved Erik's life….but now I could only wonder what was going to happen to me…..and with that thought, I blacked out……

When I awoke, my whole world was spinning…..the pain in my chest was agonizing, and I was surrounded by gypsies….I was glad to find that Isabella was one of them. I was laying down on a hay mattress, and the only thing I could think about was where Erik could be? Had he not made it out of the house? Had he burned down within it? My heart was pounding against my ears, and only wished I could hear what Isabella was going on about. Suddenly, Erik appeared. He was there….he had always been there. His shirt was torn, but he was ok….or at least he looked it. When he saw that I was awake, he rushed to my side, and cupped my cheek with his cold hand.

"Lauralye….."

I could hear his voice, soft and music to my ears….. I saw his eyes move down to the gushing wound within my chest, and press his hand to it.

"You need stitches…..one of the gypsies is going to do it for you."

"No…." I gasped.

As much as I trusted the gypsies, I didn't want them to stitch my wound. I was scared enough with a wound in my chest let alone having to endure the agony my body would feel being stitched.

"My love, it must be done….."

"No….not them….please…."

"What do you suppose I have them do? Leave you here to bleed to death?"

"You…you do it….you stitch me up…."

"Lauralye, I can't…."

"Pl..Please…."

It was then that I passed out again… When I awoke, I was no longer surrounded by gypsies…..no, I was still laying in a bed, but the room seemed quite empty, and on top of that, the room was shifting back and forth as if we were moving…..I then realized that I was in a caravan. The first thing that came to mind was my children, and where they were…..I missed them terribly, and wanted nothing more than to be with them at this very moment…..but where were they? Then the horrible Mr. Crawly came into mind…he had them…he had my babies! Tears escaped my eyes and I would have sobbed if not for seeing the sight of Erik entering the room. He looked tired, and in a dreadful amount of pain. When he noticed that I was awake, he took a seat at my bedside, and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"In agony….."

"You need to rest…."

"Where…where are we?"

"In our old caravan….with the gypsies. They saved your life….."

"Erik…."

"Just listen Lauralye…..please rest."

"We need to find our children….." I sobbed. "We need to find them…"

"And we will, this I promise you. We're traveling with the gypsies….they're following Crawly's trail. We will find our children…..but for the time being, you must rest."

I nodded, and pulled Erik down beside me.

"Sleep with me….."

"I have to keep an eye on the caravan…" he argued, placing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Erik, please don't leave me…..please don't…."

He kissed my lips this time, and I savored every moment of it. Afterwards, he stood up, and tucked me in.

"Stay warm, my love….."

"Please Erik, don't leave me…..stay with me."

"I shall return later…..you must rest."

And with that, he left the room. I was left there alone and scared. Erik made me feel safe, and I wanted nothing more than to be with him. Erik however, saw things a bit differently. My body was in pain, but I wasn't going to stand for this…I only felt safe around Erik, and I was going to have him. It took all my strength to sit up, but once I did so, I placed on my shoes, and grabbed hold of the walls as I began to make my way to the front of the caravan. The caravan swayed back and forth as I tried to reach the door….when I did, I crawled out and sat myself down on the bench beside Erik, who was holding the reins on Cesar.

"Girl? What the hell are you doing?" he growled. "I told you to stay in bed."

"And I asked you to stay with me…"

"You're going to kill yourself….you need to rest."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." I growled back.

"You're so stubborn…."

"Really? I wonder who I get it from? After all these years, it must be rubbing off on me…."

"Damn you, Lauralye…damn you to hell…."

"What was I to do? Lay in there all alone? I asked you to stay."

"And what? Have Cesar steer off in all direction?"

"Erik, please, I don't want to fight with you….I love you more than anything."

"If that was true, you would have listened to me and stayed in bed….I did as you asked, you know…I stitched your wound. I did it because you asked me to, and I was expecting for you to do the same…I told you to stay in bed….."

"And I asked you to stay with me….."

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"No…" I shuttered.

"Well, in that case…." Erik took off his dark cloak, and wrapped it around my body.

"Here, take this….it's cold tonight."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine…."

"No you won't."

"Lauralye….I'm letting you stay out here with me, don't argue anymore."

"Oh, but it's ok for you?"

"Lauralye!"

"Erik!"

"God, you're so stubborn…"

"Me? I'm stubborn? Lauralye…."

"Erik…"

"Damn you woman! You'll be the death of me I swear…."

It fell silent for a few moments, before I heard Erik take a deep breath. I then looked over at him only to notice that he was also looking at me.

"You're right…" he murmured. "I don't want to fight…I'm sorry…can you ever forgive me?"

I snuggled close to him draped within his cloak, and sighed.

"Of course…you're the love of my life…why couldn't I forgive you?"

"You know how my anger is sometimes….. I'm sorry."

"And I forgive you…"

We continued to ride for a few more moments in silence, before I managed to look over at the lit lantern hanging above Erik's head to see that in the small light, his neck was so scratched up and he had a extremely large bump on the back of his head.

"Erik!"

"What?"

"Your head….."

"I'll be fine…."

"No you won't…..you probably have a concussion."

"I've seen far worse."

I was about to continue the conversation, but we arrived in a large wooded area and stopped. I knew we would be spending the night here, and I could only thank God for that…..Erik needed a large amount of medical attention. He jumped down from the bench, and began unhooking Cesar from the caravan. Afterwards, he tied him to a tree that was close to where our caravan was parked and grabbed a wooden pale that was hooked to the side of the bench I was sitting on.

"I'll be back. You should go lay down….."

"Where are you going?"

"To fetch Cesar some water….there should be a nearby stream close by."

When Erik walked, he wobbled from side to side like a drunk man walking home from the bar. He didn't look well at all, and I would have gone with him, but my injury said otherwise……I was exhausted, and so I stood up in agony and walked back inside the caravan. I laid down in between the sheets, inhaling the wonderful scent of Erik's pillow. It calmed me, and soon I had slipped away into a dreamless slumber, hoping to wake beside Erik the following morning. Though, when I did wake, Erik was no where to be found. I had expected to see him laying beside me, watching me sleep with those beautiful blue eyes, but he wasn't. I ran my fingers through my hair, and stood up on my feet. Outside the sun hadn't even come up yet, but the other gypsies were packing up and getting ready to go. Isabella was there feeding her horse while her children ran around the caravan playing a some sort of tag. She smiled at me and seemed surprised to see that I was up and about.

"Lauralye, what are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"Have you seen Erik? I can't find him….."

"He was up all night. I insisted that he go lay down for a while to rest, but he wouldn't have it. He was looking over a map, trying to find out where that man could have taken your children."

"When did you last see him?"

"About an hour ago. He went walking towards the stream……he didn't look well….."

"I'm going to go find him."

"Be careful…I will wait for you to return."

I descended off into the tall grass of the woods, searching for the so called nearby stream. I thought I was lost until I glanced down to see Erik's foot prints indented into the dirt. I followed them for almost a mile until I began to hear rushing water. When the tall grass cleared, I was standing at the edge of a wide stream with rushing water within it. Across the stream was a bed of rocks that ranged in all sizes with a patch of dark woods behind it. I looked around hoping to see sight of Erik, but he wasn't here….I began to think that perhaps he was already on his way back to the caravan, until I spotted a piece of bloody clothing hanging on a low tree branch. I examined the dirty poet shirt, dreading the thought of it belonging to Erik….but when I noticed the familiar ink blotches near the right sleeve, I immediately knew that this shirt belonged to my husband. It frightened me because it was full of blood stains all near the sides and chest area of it.

I put the thought of something bad happening to my husband aside, and continued walking along the stream. When I saw something white laying by the water's edge, I quickly approached to see what it was, only to find Erik's mask laying there. I gasped in horror and picked the garment up……I knew then that something was wrong…Erik would never leave his mask unattended like this. I shouted for him, and ran along the water's edge, ignoring the dire pain my body was in. Maybe he drowned? Maybe he was attacked by a mountain lion or something….why? Why was his mask laying alone? Why was his shirt full of blood and hanging within the confinements of a tree? Over and over again I shouted for him…..his name echoing off the water. Then, I saw him……he was in the deep end of the stream, his whole body under water with just the top of his head showing…..I disregarded my own safety, and went running out into the water, drastically swimming towards him to lift his head out of the water….only when I grabbed hold of him, he came shooting up in a panic as if an animal was attacking him. When he saw me, he growled in anger.

"Lauralye! What…what on earth are you doing! You're going to kill yourself!"

"Me? What was I doing? I was saving you! I thought you were drowning!"

"Drowning? What on earth has gotten into you! I was bathing myself."

"Underwater? Your head was almost completely underwater…."

"I was washing my face…..For god sakes, girl! Get out of this water before you drown yourself."

He grabbed hold of me, and rushed be over to the edge of the water and sat me down on a nearby rock.

"Your clothes are up stream….I saw your shirt.. It was full of blood."

Erik sighed, and stood up out of the water to reveal the front of his chest to me. It was full of scabs and horrible gashes….

"I obtained these while pulling you and Ms. Fleck to safety."

"Erik, where is Ms. Fleck?"

"I sent her to stay in town until we return. Afterwards I will retrieve her and we shall look for somewhere else to live."

I handed Erik back his mask, and he placed it back over his deformed face.

"Thank you….now come along, lets find my shirt."

I followed Erik dripping wet back up stream, where his shirt was still hanging in the tree. He snatched it from the branch, and carried it as we continued to make it back to the caravan. Once we were there, Erik found a clean shirt in the wardrobe closet and placed it over his head.

"That's better….but look at you, you're freezing…."

I stood there shivering tremendously, and my husband wanted nothing more than to seize it. He unbuttoned my soaked blouse, and removed it off my freezing shoulders. Afterwards he placed his lips over my collarbone and kissed away my chills.

"Lauralye……do you know how much I love you?"

His hands were now placed around my neck as his kisses trailed beneath my chest.

"I love you too, Erik….."

His blue eyes met with mine, as his hands now wandered beneath my hips to remove the soaking wet skirt that was still tied around my waist. He let it drop to the floor, and ran his fingers up and down my thighs……What happened next surprised me….he laid me down on the bed and hovered over my body, kissing my neck again.

"I would make sweet tender love to you right now……..my body aches for it, my love…."

I placed my lips over his, and traced his collar bone with my fingers.

"Would you…." I gasped in between kisses.

He leaned his trousers up against my stomach to prove his point. Indeed he wasn't lying…..I could easily feel his desire for me building up within the fabric of his trousers…….and I wanted him.

"Oh, Erik….make love to me….."

Erik's hands were moving to my womanhood to begin the process of foreplay, but a knock occurred at our caravan door….

"Erik? Lauralye? Are you there?"

It was Isabella…..Erik glanced over my shoulder, and answered the woman…

"Yes?"

"We're getting ready to leave…."

"Alright…"

Erik then turned back to me, and pressed a light kiss over my neck.

"Come on, my love…..get dressed. We shall continue this later."

I smiled, and watched as Erik stood up and adjusted himself in the mirror before slipping out of the room. I sighed….oh how I sighed at such a wonderful man I had. But…if only I knew the things that laid ahead for me…if only I had known ahead of time what was to happen to me….or to him!…..He had promised to make love to me later, and if I would have known….GOD! If I would have known that I was only going to be able to make love to him one last time, I wouldn't have let him start the day with the gypsies….I would have kept him, I would have done nothing but spend the remainder of the day making love to my husband…….Instead we spent the remainder of the day traveling to where ever the bastard was holding my children. Erik had our caravan following the ones the gypsies traveled in…..But then, by nightfall, we had arrived. We parked our caravans and looked out among the field in which Crawly had a camp. It was a camp full of tents where his drunken men worked for him…….He had horses tied up near each tent, and guard dogs wandering around each end….it was clear that Crawly wasn't taking any risks. I had wanted to save our children now, but Erik suggested that we spend the night in our caravans to rest up for what was to come…….

Crawly had my children, and I wanted nothing more than to go get them this instant and bring them home, but Erik scolded me for even suggesting it.

"What? And have Crawly's men kill you?"

Erik sat there at our table within the caravan, his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a quill in one hand, and a parchment in the other.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing….just go lay down."

"Are you thinking of a plan?"

"Something like that…..it's defiantly a plan of some sorts..."

I stood there waiting for Erik to finish up, but he only looked up again and smiled.

"Lauralye….I shall be beside you soon enough. Just let me finish this and I'll be in to join you."

And so I did as I was asked and went to lay in bed, awaiting Erik to join me….to make love to me, if only for one last time……for in the morning, I was getting my children back no matter what it took…no matter if I had to risk everything, even my own life…….

* * *

**Wow….nice reviews everyone. I'm sorry to say that this story only has a few more chapters, but I promise they will all be very fun to read. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I do promise not to keep you waiting too long. Next chapter is gonna be a good one. Please review! Thanks again! Love you guys! **


	62. Forever More

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews….Sadly this is the last chapter of my story. I'm sorry, but all things must come to an end, even this story. For those of you who have kept with this story through thick and thin, I would like to thank you so much. You gave me ideas when ideas were low, and gave me your opinions and perhaps one that actually saved this story from going down the tubes. And for those of you who have already switched over to my new story "My Father The Phantom," I thank you, and shall updating that soon enough. So here it is! The final chapter! I don't own Phantom, never did and sadly never will…..**

* * *

**Previously…..**

Erik sat there at our table within the caravan, his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a quill in one hand, and a parchment in the other.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing….just go lay down."

"Are you thinking of a plan?"

"Something like that…..it's defiantly a plan of some sorts..."

I stood there waiting for Erik to finish up, but he only looked up again and smiled.

"Lauralye….I shall be beside you soon enough. Just let me finish this and I'll be in to join you."

And so I did as I was asked and went to lay in bed, awaiting Erik to join me….to make love to me, if only for one last time…for in the morning, I was getting my children back no matter what it took…no matter if I had to risk everything, even my own life….

I lay there for hours afterwards, waiting for my husband to join me. What ever he was working on was certainly taking him a long time. I eventually drifted off to sleep, but didn't let myself sleep long because I wanted what Erik promised me earlier. When I opened my eyes, he was there, standing over by the mirror, changing out of his clothes. My eyes never left his body, as he stripped down to nearly nothing. When I noticed him placing on a pair of trousers, I called out to him.

"Erik…."

He turned to face me, surprised that I was awake.

"I thought you were out for the night…" he said, tossing aside the trousers.

"No, I wanted what you promised me."

A smile formed across his face as he approached my bedside with nothing on….

"And what is it that I promised you?" he teased.

"Everything…."

His lips crashed up against mine, kissing me passionately, his tongue dancing with mine…..His hands wandered to my night gown, and pulled it over my head before pressing his body up against mine. His mouth met with my neck, and began kissing every inch of it, as his body began to yearn for me…..I couldn't get enough of him, and reached my hand below his waist to feel his growing urge for me. When I touched him, our world just fell away…I loved Erik with all my heart, and wanted to spend every moment of the rest of my life just like this.

"Oh, the things you do to me…." he mewed, wrapping his arms around me.

And in one swift motion, he took me…..I cried out his name over and over again as he thrust into me ever so gently. I never made love to any other man beside Erik, and I knew I never would. There was never a moment that I ever thought about going with another man….Erik always kept me wanting more. I had been raped several times, and never had anything ever feel like this…..

"Oh, Erik…..don't stop…."

I cried for him over and over again, and Erik did as I asked. Soon, I reached my finish, and Erik came right after me, and only after I was done…I had noticed that over the years, Erik never let himself finish before me…I lay there afterwards in his arms, snuggling my head into his chest. It was a wonder that he still thought me beautiful after all the things that has happened to me.

"Erik, I love you….."

"And so do I…..you're everything to me."

"When we get the children back, can we take a trip someplace far away?"

He kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"Yes, my love….anywhere you want to go."

"How are we going to get the children back?"

"I have a plan….we're going to sneak into the camp, and find the children. Afterwards the gypsies are going to come in and attack the men so we can escape. It's already taken care of….just relax…"

"Promise me you won't let Crawly hurt me….."

"Lauralye, I promise that nothing is going to happen to you….not ever. I have a plan for you….you shall see."

"A plan? For me? What are you talking about."

"You'll see, my love…just rest now. We have a lot to do in the morning."

I wasn't sure what Erik meant, but I snuggled into his neck, and closed my eyes, inhaling his beautiful scent, and falling into a deep sleep. What I didn't know what that this was going to be my last time within his arms, my last time ever smelling such a wonderful scent…..it was going to be my last night with him….forever.

The following morning, Erik woke me up, and I was surprised to see that he was already dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and groaned…..

"Get up…" he said. "We need to hurry before the sun comes up."

The sun hadn't yet come up, but if Erik's plan included taking down Crawly's camp before breakfast, then how was I to say no? Erik was smart, and knew what he was doing…. I quickly dressed, and met Erik outside to see him sticking a knife into the lapel of his jacket, along with the note he had been writing on last night. He folded it up neatly, and stuck it into an open pocket.

"Is that your map?" I questioned.

"Map? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Your plan then? What is that note you stuck into your pocket?"

"It's a plan, a plan of some sort…."

"May I see it?"

"No, why would I let you see it?"

"Because it's the plan…."

"It's not the plan you're thinking of….now just ignore it, and be ready to go."

"I am ready." I said.

I followed Erik passed the caravans where the gypsies were sitting there waiting for us.

"Lauralye and myself are going to sneak in and search for the children. If we're not back in an hour, you come in and attack."

They understood, and Erik pulled me to his side as we started descending down the hill to get to Crawly's camp. Erik stopped me half way, and slipped down into the tall grass with me.

"What are we doing?" I whispered.

"They've got guard dogs wandering around the camp….we need to be careful."

Erik took out his golden telescope, and began looking towards every tent to see any signs of the children.

"Where would they keep them?" I asked.

"Probably close to Crawly's tent. Looks like our best bet is to go searching everyone until we find them. Can you run?"

"I guess…."

"Don't guess….yes or no? I need to know."

"Yes?"

"Ok, because when we do find the children, you are to run back towards the gypsies…."

"And what about you?"

"Don't pay any mind to me, I'll join you soon enough."

"But Erik…."

"No buts! You will do as I say! Is that understood?"

I didn't answer him, and he shook my shoulders.

"Lauralye, is that understood?"

"Yes, Erik….." I forced out.

"Good, now lets get going…..I'm going to the left of the camp, and you go to the right….steer clear of the dogs…"

I waited for Erik's signal, and when he counted to three, we dodged off in the opposite direction. I stayed away from the guard dogs, and began peeking into every tent that came my way. The men were still sleeping on their cots, and I thanked god for that….the last thing I needed was for them to spot me. But then there came a tent on the other side of the camp that I peeked in, and found my children tied up with rope and gags in their mouths…. Their eyes widened when they saw me, and I motioned for them to stay quiet. I untied Gustave first, and he turned to untie Addie as I kept watch…..but all could not stay as good as it was, for I heard a dog begin to bark, and soon, Crawly and everyone of his men began to exit their tents, wondering what was going on….and before I could even gather up the children to run, Crawly was at the opening of the tent….

"Well look what we have here…" he snarled. "A brave one…"

He grabbed me by the neck, and threw me out of the tent. I landed in the dirt, and looked around to see that the men had circled in upon me…..I was truly trapped. Gustave tried to help me, but Crawly ordered his men to grab hold of my children once again.

"So you followed us did you?"

He gave me a swift kick to my ribs, and I screamed in agony.

"You were supposed to die….I shot you myself!"

"As he stepped closer, I tried to scoot away, but I couldn't….I was trapped.

"I'm going to make sure you die right this time…"

I closed my eyes, and waited for my life to end…but it didn't…..for I heard the sound of hooves galloping towards me, only to look up and see Erik sitting upon Cesar….

"Crawly, your days of selling women are over!"

"What makes yourself so sure?" he growled…..

And just like that, Erik moved aside to let Crawly see the heard of gypsies that were coming toward his camp, with every weapon possible clasped in each of their hands.

"Stop them!" yelled Crawly to his men.

The men grabbed their horses, and weapons before charging right into the gypsies….it was like a war field! I couldn't find Erik, and I was laying there on the ground, trying to crawl to safety and find our children. Everyone was fighting, and soon I could smell smoke, making it obvious that the field was on fire. Soon the smoke became too thick, and I stumbled along, tripping over dead bodies and trying to find any sight of Erik….

"Erik!" I called his name, and coughed at each breath I took.

I was about to give up, and fall down, but right before I could, I heard galloping hooves getting closer to me….and soon, I was lifted up in one swift motion. When I looked up at my savior, I saw that it was Erik…. He had found me, and he had saved me! He sat me down in front of him, as he turned Cesar around within the dark smoke of the burning field.

"Erik, where are our children!" I cried.

"Don't worry, they're safe…..I hid them."

"You did?"

"Yes, I gathered them first before coming to look for you….."

I held onto Erik's arm, as Cesar galloped through the blindness of the smoke….I kept my head down to stop myself from breathing it in, but it was hard to do. I thought we would have made it out, but instead, seemingly out of no where, Crawly popped up out of the smoke, and knocked Erik off the back of the horse…..

I pulled at Cesar's reins to stop him, and jumped off to find Erik…..

"Erik! Erik!….."

I couldn't see a thing, and could only hear the sound of fighting from the other side of the smoke cloud I was in…..And then suddenly, Crawly came walking towards me, a knife in hand, and pointed to me…..

"Now it's your turn…."

"What have you done to Erik!" I cried… "Where is he!"

"You're going to be with him soon enough."

Crawly grabbed me once more by my throat, and was about to run the knife through me, when all of a sudden, Erik came from behind him, tackling him and causing Crawly to let me go…..

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" he growled.

Both of them were on the ground wrestling over the knife…I was afraid that Erik was going to get seriously hurt, but it never happened. Crawly grabbed the knife from Erik, and sliced it into his arm, causing him to growl, but Erik didn't give up. Soon, he managed to grab the knife back from Crawly, and stabbed it deep into his chest… Crawly gasped for air, and became weak, letting go of Erik…..

"And now I'll let you suffer, you bastard…." replied Erik, getting up from the ground, and leaving the knife lodged deep into Crawly's chest.

Crawly was still alive, but I knew he would be dead within the next few minutes…. Erik clasped his bleeding arm, and turned me away from looking at him to help me up onto Cesar's back. Afterwards, Erik climbed on as well, and sat himself behind me….

I had thought things to be over, but things were far from being over…

"Come on, let's get back to the children…" Erik said, taking the reins into his hands. He kicked Cesar's sides to get him to start trotting, but as we were, I heard a loud thud, and Erik cringing in agony…. It wasn't long before I looked back and noticed that Crawly no longer had the knife in his chest…and that he had taken it out and thrown it towards Erik, having it penetrate him deep into the back….. But once Crawly did this, he fell over and died….

Erik grasped my body as I tried not to think about how injured he was, and get us back to the children….. They were hidden a little ways into the woods, away from all the commotion that was going on. When I stopped Cesar, I pulled Erik off of him, and knelt down to hold my husband within my arms…. The knife was completely penetrated into his back, with only the wooden handle sticking out….blood was seeping out of his mouth, and my children were crying for him….

"Erik….please…" I was begging him to be ok… I had a plan, I was going to get him to the gypsies, and they were sure to help him…he would be ok….

"Erik, you're going to be ok….."

"L…Lauralye…." his cold hand came up to cup my cheek, as I sobbed over his body.

"Shh….it's ok, Erik….I'm going to get you help. You're going to be ok…."

"N…No…..Stop…" he begged. "l…Let…me see the children…."

Gustave and Addie came forward….. They were in just as much tears as I was.

"Papa, you're going to be ok…..you can't leave me now…" cried Gustave.

"Li…Listen to your mother…just listen to her….."

"Ok, papa…"

Addie was sobbing uncontrollably, and Erik's hand trembled to wipe away her tears.

"My….Li..little girl… Don't cry…..I'm always with you…I'm in…you're heart…."

His hand then went to his mask, and for the first time in front of Addie, he removed it. I had expected my daughter to run away in fear, but she didn't…..

"N..Now you know….."

Addie came closer, and placed her lips down over his malformed flesh, kissing it ever so tenderly….

"I love you papa…."

"L..Lauralye….."

My eyes turned back to him….. He reached into his pocket, and took out the folded note he had stuck in there earlier….

"Th…this is…for you…"

He placed it into my hands, and I attempted to unfold it, but he stopped me….

"Not yet….."

"What is it?"

"It's…..the plan…..my plan for you…"

It was then that I knew the note I held in my hand was not a plan as I had suspected after all, it was his will! God, how could I have been so stupid….. All this time I had thought the note to be an escape plan from Crawly, when in reality, Erik had written his will just incase something like this was to happen. No, I didn't want to think about this! He was going to live! He wasn't going to leave me! Not now, not yet!

"My…love….."

His voice was low and weak, but I wasn't about to turn away from him now…

"Yes, Erik?"

"Ki…kiss… me one last…time…."

My heart broke at the sound of his voice, but I did as he asked, and pressed my lips up against his malformed ones…for one last time…..I never forgot our last kiss together as husband and wife…. I placed as much passion into it as if it were the first time I was ever kissing him. He groaned during it like he always did, and I never stopped…..not even when his lips stopped moving along to my kiss, or when his hands dropped limp at my side…No, I couldn't stop…for I knew when I did, I would never have this ever again. But what was I to do? He was gone…..gone forever and ever! My husband, my wonderful husband was no more….the man who had saved me from Crawly seven years ago was gone, the man who had married me and made me his was gone! My one love one lifetime was vanishing before my very own eyes!

Even that evening as I laid in bed with both my sobbing children, I couldn't bring myself to read to note…I didn't want to. I couldn't let myself read something that was sure to be his last wishes….. I had it in my mind that Erik was coming back in the morning, when in reality, he wasn't….. I thanked all the gypsies that had helped me get my children back, and began my travels to Paris with both my children, Erik's letter still folded up within my pocket. I had arranged a funeral for him in Paris…Word soon got out, and on the day of the funeral, I was surprised to see Madam Giry standing there at his closed coffin beside my children and I… I dressed his body in his favorite black suit, and decided to keep his mask off….. No longer did he have to go through life wearing a mask….I had set him free of his prison. I had a coffin made personally for him….I had it lined in red velvet, and filled it with his music sheets, and even his violin. I didn't want him going through the afterlife with nothing….he deserved that much. I found Christine Daae's grave site, and buried him right beside her…. He would have wanted it that way.

As the funeral proceeded, with Nadir saying a few words about Erik, I was surprised to see the familiar face of Madeline standing in the background dressed in a black funeral attire. I only turned to look at her once, and then went right back to looking at Nadir…. The last thing I did that day, was place a red rose on Erik's coffin before looking upon his gravestone…

"_Erik Mulheim_

_Born- 1831 Died 1880 _

_Dear Fried, Passionate Husband, Loving Father_

_Music Shall Set Thee Free…"_

I was alone, and so I decided to take out the note, and read it in front of his coffin…. As if I were reading it to him….I unfolded the parchment, and nearly cried at his familiar handwriting…..but managed to read it, imagining his soft velvety voice reciting it to me….

"_**How fast our days have gone by together, my love…. But I shall always live with you in my heart, even in the afterlife…. I have always kissed you like it was our last kiss….never lacking passion for one second. There is not a day that goes by that I ever regret helping you that night when you first came to me in my camp. If I had the chance to do it again, I wouldn't change a thing. Our time has grown short with one another, but know that our love shall continue even after I'm gone. Of course I am leaving everything to you….that goes for my money, my belongings, and even my cottage that I have been paying off for my mother. Please know that you may move there with her once again… For you may not believe this, but even after I kicked her out of our house all those years ago, I still have remained in contact with my mother…..We may not have had a great father and son relationship in person, but through letters, we have had the best relationship one could ever have with a mother who abused her only child….I have forgiven her, and hope that you can too….. I have left her a large sum of money as well, but she has insisted on just giving it to you…. My opera house however shall be stripped down and sold….with all the money being given to you. My love, I do hope you can be happy…. I know you shall take great care of the children, but please never forget to take care of yourself. I set you free…. Free from a life of mourning over me. Never for one second lay around and sob. I am here, I am all around you! I am in the trees and the grass and the sky….and my love, I will not shame you for ever loving another. **_

_**I will be with you again soon….**_

_**Always and Forever**_

_**Erik…."**_

As I stood there sobbing over the letter, I felt a hand clasp my shoulder, only to look over and see Madeline standing there. She smiled at me, and gently pulled me away from Erik's coffin…

"Come on…." she cooed. "Let's go home….."

And that is exactly what we did. I moved back into the cottage with Madeline and my children. It was as if she were a changed woman. She no longer treated me in the bad way that she used to… She laughed and spent every moment with me and my children. She even brought up things about Erik, positive things. I kept Erik's music room the same, along with his bedroom. I slept in his bed every night, inhaling the scent of his pillow….and even though the years had passed, and the scent of his French cologne had faded away, I could still feel him around me. I never loved again, how could I ever love another man? It just couldn't be done….. I had enough money left to me where I never had to work again. I spent the remainder of my years raising my children and grandchildren… My little Addie grew up and married a wonderful young doctor named Mr. Elisha Khan…. Nadir's son…. Even after Erik died, Nadir had stayed in touch with me from time to time. He met a woman after Erik's funeral, and a few years later had a son that he named Elisha….. He turned out to be my little Addie's playmate and later. her lover….. Gustave, who had taken Erik's death the hardest, grew up and joined the army…..I didn't want him to, but he did. He told me he wanted to fight for our freedom, and so what was I to do? He died young….in battle. I had been told that he was tucked safe away in a bunker, but ran back into a building to save a little girl….. He was shot several times, and died on the scene….. It broke my heart to hear of my son's death, but he died a hero…. As for Madeline, she lived to be ninety….. I found her one morning seeming to be asleep in her bed, only she wasn't sleeping… I always would have thought for God to punish her for what she had done to Erik, but Erik had forgiven her…..and therefore she died in peace….

And even when I fall asleep at night, I see Erik…..Christine is no longer in the lair with him because when he died, her sentence was up….. But I still see Erik playing the organ, sharing his bench with Tempe and Gustave…..and every once in a while he will turn from the organ, and smile at me…..as if he knew I was there…..But I knew he was waiting, waiting for me to join him, waiting for our family to be complete again….

My name is Lauralye Benneite, and I am an old woman now. If you are reading this, then I am long gone from this world, but not gone for good. I have wrote this to tell a story that no one else had heard before…. For when I die, this journal I am writing in can be found and someone, if not everyone can finally know the truth about the so called "Opera Ghost." But now that you've read my story, you surly know that there was no ghost…he was just a man, a man named Erik; my friend, lover, husband and savior…..

**THE END**

* * *

**Ok…hope this was a good ending, I'm proud of it….. Please send in your last reviews everyone, and stay tuned for more of "My Father The Phantom" Thanks again to all my reviewers! You're awesome! **


End file.
